Bones Le Coeur Du Problème
by plume-d-imagination
Summary: SPOILERS Saison 7 - Fiction relatant les évènements entre les Saisons 6 et 7 : les mois qu'on ne nous a pas montré. B&B à travers de nouvelles épreuves professionnellement et sentimentalement . Une affaire avec des plantes tueuses, puis de mystérieux cerf-volants. Des ex qui reviennent, un bébé à venir, des scènes tendres et hot. Humour, amour et suspense. VIVE BONES
1. Prologue : La Bombe

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Bienvenue =) je suis très contente que vous soyez tombés sur cette page.**

**Je n'ai encore jamais écrit de fictions sur Bones, mais vu que je suis accro à la série depuis un an, je me suis lancée : j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre mais j'attendrais d'avoir de l'avance pour le poster. Je ne peux pas encore dire quels seront les délais entre les chapitres. J'espère avoir des reviews, parce que pour l'instant je n'ai reçu aucune avis sur mes fictions PotC ... Les reviews c'est super motivant, alors merci à ceux qui en posteront , quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises d'ailleurs.**

**Je finis toujours mes histoires (j'en ai écrit des originales ^^ vous pouvez aller visiter mon site), mais je n'ai jamais écris de fanfiction longue. J'espère la finir avant la diffusion de la saison 7 aux Etats Unis, ou du moins avant la diffusion en France.**

**Cette histoire ce sera ma vision de la Saison 7 (mais je ne tiendrais pas compte de Spoilers, j'écris comme moi je la voudrais ^^ ) Je ne sais pas si le titre est adéquat, mais c'est celui qui s'est imposé à moi, alors allons-y ... Je sais qu'une fiction en anglais s'intitule ainsi et fait le récit d'une hypothétique saison 7 aussi (je ne l'ai pas lu, parce que j'ai du mal à lire en anglais, mais je ne pense pas que nos histoires soient les même ^^ ce serait une étrange coincidence LOL et les coincidences ça n'existent pas ! )**

**ATTENTION :** **Spoilers de la Saison 6 (surtout la fin, car forcément, je dois obligatoirement prendre en compte les évènement majeurs)**

**Disclamers : Bones ne m'appartient pas, tout appartient à la Fox et à Hart Hanson (GOD xP )**

_**Rated T, voir M - 14 ans et 16 et +**_

**NB : Je tenais à dire que si certains auteurs ont envie d'écrire des scènes M ou MA pour ma fiction, je suis toute disposée. J'adore en lire, mais je n'en ai jamais écrite et je m'en sens incapable ... Sinon ce sera soft ^^ Si certains veulent en écrire pour certains moments de l'histoire, je les incluerai dans ma fiction, qu'ils me contactent, nous nous arrangerons ;) (je ne sais pas si ça se fait dans cette communauté, je suis assez novice)**

**PLACE A L'HISTOIRE !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bones - Le Cœur Du Problème<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**La Bombe**

**Ou comment tout était allé beaucoup trop vite**

**...****  
><strong>

**_What life is she leading? Is it the same life the woman was living half an hour ago? A day ago? A year ago? Who is this man? Do they lead separate lives, or is it a single life shared? A storm approaches and is still over the horizon, but there is lightning in the air. Are either of them aware of the gathering turbulence? Can they feel the crackling of electricity in the wind? Or are they only aware of the power they generate between themselves?_**

_**Quelle vie mène-t-elle ? Est-ce la même vie qu'il y a une demi-heure ? Il y a un jour ? Il y a une année ? Qui est donc cet homme ? Mènent-ils des vies séparées ou est-ce une seule et même vie qu'ils partagent ? Une tempête approche, se profile à l'horizon mais aucun éclair ne fend l'air, sont-ils conscients de ce qu'il se prépare. Peuvent-ils sentir le crépitement d'électricité dans l'air ? Ou sont-ils seulement conscients de l'électricité qui nait au contact de leur peau...**_

**_Hodgins… 4x26_**

**_...  
><em>**

**Point de Vue de Brennan**

Tout s'était enchainé trop vite.

Pourtant, je me vante d'avoir un cerveau rapide à l'adaptation plus que la plupart des êtres humains. Mais, j'avais été dépassé par ce trop plein d'évènements qui avaient envahis ma vie ces trois derniers mois. Evènements et non faits la nuance était visible. Différence de perceptions, d'implication et de sentiments.

Déjà, il y avait eu cette gamine muette, apeurée, à laquelle j'avais été forcée de m'identifier. J'avais été surprise par Sweets et sa façon de gérer les choses, durant cette affaire-ci. Le temps passait et je comprenais mieux la valeur de la psychologie dans un interrogatoire, même si pour moi il ne s'agirait jamais d'une science valide, les expérimentations et les faits établis étant limités quand il s'agissait d'être humain. On ne pouvait qu'observer et tenter de décrypter ce que je m'efforçais de faire en tant qu'anthropologue.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la mort de Vincent Nigel-Murray. J'ai beau affirmer que je ne m'attache plus aux internes, c'est en réalité impossible au vu du temps que je passe avec eux. Cette nuit là, comme si ce flot émotionnel frappant ma muraille n'était pas assez dur à refouler, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de me jeter dans les bras de Booth. Un acte tout à fait irrationnel, maintenant que j'y réfléchies. Mais les images de Vincent défilaient dès que je venais à fermer les yeux, le trou sanglant et béant dans sa poitrine s'affichait malgré que j'essaie de refouler cette horrible vision et je m'étais précipitée dans la chambre de mon ami pour chasser mon effroi. Inconsciemment, je voulais me rassurer sur le fait qu'il soit toujours vivant, en chair et en os, là, auprès de moi. Cela avait parfaitement fonctionné. Trop bien même. Il m'avait serré contre lui selon ma demande et je m'étais sentie protégée comme jamais. Mes cauchemars et la sueur froide qui me faisait frissonner s'étaient évanouis. J'avais fermé les yeux, tandis qu'il me berçait, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et je me collai le plus possible à lui. J'avais commencé à m'endormir, mais il s'était redressé sous moi, me soutenant pour me rallonger à côté, contre les oreillers.

J'avais alors rouvert les yeux, me préparant mentalement à retourner sur le canapé, me souvenant très bien de la façon dont il m'avait rejetée, par deux fois. La voiture – mes sanglots. Le bar – ses larmes et ses paroles cruelles envers les femmes qu'il avait aimées. Toutes les femmes, moi comprise. L'espoir du papier, du souhait – brûlé au dessus de la bougie à trois. Cette flamme éveillée en moi, ce jour de grand blizzard, s'était éteinte car il ne me jetait plus un regard depuis des semaines – du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais.

J'étais donc convaincue, après cette journée catastrophe, que ce câlin, qui débordait largement sur notre ligne professionnelle et même amicale, prenait fin et que j'allais être congédiée.

« Bones, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez dans le salon. »

Voilà ce qu'il allait m'assener. Et ce fut effectivement l'idée qu'avaient dégagée les mots qu'il m'avait chuchotée, en me fixant de ses yeux ténébreux : « Bones, il serait préférable que vous quittiez ce lit. »

Je m'étais redressée, ravalant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, mais il avait retenu mon bras alors que je lâchais un ''Ok'' découragé.

« Je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne veux pas de vous… C'est justement le contraire et je ne crois pas que ce soit franchement le moment. »

Surprise, je l'avais fixé plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi dire – mon cerveau a apparemment la fâcheuse tendance à ralentir son débit d'activité quand il s'agit de sentiments et d'ambiguïtés entre Booth et moi. J'avais tout de même pris mon courage dans mes mains – c'est ça l'expression adéquate ? – et j'avais tenté le coup pour le coup – je déteste ces expressions populaires elles ne veulent rien dire !

De peur qu'il me rejette, mes pulsions cardiaques étaient beaucoup plus rapprochées qu'habituellement, mais j'avais approché mon visage du sien, lentement… Et c'est lui qui, effrayé de laisser passer un nouveau moment, avait saisi ce baiser en attrapant mes lèvres entre les siennes. J'avais approfondi le baiser immédiatement, fébrile, parfaitement réveillée malgré mon exténuation. Et nous avions plongé dans l'océan de délices sans même nous en apercevoir. Je crois me souvenir qu'il avait entrepris de me déshabiller le premier, mais c'est moi qui avais gémi dans sa bouche pour l'y encourager. C'était allé trop vite. Trop vite pour que nous pensions à nous protéger. C'est vrai. Les préliminaires avaient été tellement attendus qu'ils nous avaient déstabilisés. Et quand est venu le moment crucial, j'avais, durant un millième de seconde, songé au préservatif. Booth m'avait jeté un regard inquisiteur – il pouvait se contenir assez longtemps pour aller fouiller dans ses tiroirs – mais je l'avais guidé en moi, envoyant valser toutes mes habitudes raisonnables. Et puis ce n'était pas une aventure d'un soir. C'était Booth et mon cerveau s'était déconnecté. Comme il me l'avait conseillé une fois, j'avais mis le cerveau au point mort et j'avais passé le cœur en cinquième. Ou alors : ce n'était pas du Have Sex, c'était du Make Love et cela faisait toute la différence.

Au réveil, j'avais crains que tout devienne compliqué, mais je me trompais grandement. Rien ne m'avait jamais paru si facile.

Une fois notre désir satisfait, j'avais dormi comme un bébé durant deux heures et m'étais levée vers 7h30, bien forcée d'aller travailler. Sur le moment, j'étais plutôt contente que Booth, trop inquiété par Broadsy pour dormir, soit parti aux aurores. Cela m'avait évité d'avoir à mettre des mots sur notre nuit. Il m'avait laissé une note qui m'avait ravi de plaisir « J'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Moi, je n'y arrivais plus. Bisous, à tout à l'heure. »

Rêveuse, je m'étais rendue au Jeffersson et j'avais commencé à travailler. Au début, je me perdais dans des pensées sulfureuses, puis un doute m'avait ébranlé… Pourquoi Booth ne s'était même pas donné la peine de me dire au revoir ? Mon cerveau me soufflait que j'étais idiote d'être ainsi, alors que je savais que Booth avait simplement évité de voir des larmes. Durant ces instants, j'avais été irraisonnable. Je ne pensais qu'à ma relation avec Booth, sans me concentrer sur l'affaire alors même qu'il était en danger. D'ailleurs, concrètement, je ne savais pas où aller me conduire cette nuit de sexe… Cela n'avançait en rien notre relation… Mais je ne pouvais cesser de me réjouir, comme je ne pus m'empêcher de balancer la bombe à Angela et elle réagit comme je m'y attendais : de façon exubérante, folle et totalement déplacée. Après avoir renvoyé un Hodgins dépité voir Cam, elle avait voulu que je décrive chaque détail minutieusement, ce que je n'avais pas fait. Je trouvais cela trop intime. Et c'était bien la première fois. Je lui avais raconté la période pré-baiser, le kiss avec contact lengual (le meilleur que j'ai échangé jusque là, que ce soit avec lui ou un autre).

« Je n'ai jamais eu de tels orgasmes. »

Et cette phrase lui avait suffi. Nous l'avions fait deux fois et ça avait été merveilleux. Les détails graveleux, elle les imaginerait seule.

« C'est super que tu exprimes tes émotions comme ça ! m'avait-elle félicitée. Alors ne gâchez pas tout quand vous vous reverrez : ne le lâche pas ! »

Oui. Booth était parti à la poursuite du sniper aliéné. Ce qui me terrifiait. J'avais confiance en lui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être horriblement inquiète. Je m'étais rendue compte de la tension qui avait engourdi mes épaules toute la journée lorsque l'agent Shaw m'avait appelé pour m'informer de la réussite de la capture. Il était hors de danger et nous allions nous revoir.

Il était tard et comme nous allions renvoyer le corps de Vincent à sa famille, mes amis avaient décidé de se réunir pour lui faire une sorte d'adieu. Nous espérions être conviés à l'enterrement, mais n'ayant aucune certitude… Sachant que j'allai voir Booth, j'avais été, un instant, prise de panique et j'avais trouvé le prétexte d'aller acheter des fleurs pour Vincent. Les embouteillages m'avaient mise en retard, mais finalement, j'avais été là avant que Vincent nous quitte. Comme Camille avait formulé une demi-critique quant au pot de fleur, j'avais cherché les yeux de Booth – jusque là évités – pour m'assurer que j'avais bien agi. Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant, tendre et je lui rendais un sourire timide qui ne me ressemblait pas.

Les circonstances étaient tristes et j'avais été surprise quand Sweets avait entonné Put The Lime In The Coconut, mais il s'agissait d'un hommage. Cette production de sons musicaux nous rapprochait un bref instant, dégageant sa chaleur, cet espoir que nous étions tous liés par quelque chose de plus grand, au-delà de la mort. Et certainement, pour certains, la superstition que Vincent nous entendrait une dernière fois.

La voiture s'éloigna et ce fut fini : plus jamais je ne pourrais lever la voix contre Vincent et – sa mauvaise ? – habitude d'énoncer des faits sans rapport avec l'affaire. Cette perspective de mort, effleurant ma vie, tuant un de mes proches, m'avait fait saisir le bras de Booth et je comprenais que mon inconscient m'avait poussé à un tel geste : non, je n'allais plus le lâcher, Angie. Il m'est trop indispensable et maintenant que la ligne est franchie, nous ne pouvons plus faire demi-tour sans que je le perde.

Cette nuit là, j'étais rentrée chez lui, malgré l'absence de danger, mais il m'y avait invitée et j'en mourrais d'envie. Pour accompagner le repas Thaï que nous mangions, nous avions bu un verre de vin, même si nous préférions les bières. Avant de finir ma ration, j'avais saisi une bouchée de tofu avec ma fourchette et je l'avais agitée devant le nez de Booth. J'avais mis dans ce geste tous les sous entendus sexuels que j'avais pu, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je m'étais souvenu d'un moment passé ou après l'enquête concernant le père décédé de Michelle, nous avions partagé un repas Thaï et où je lui avais fait goûter ce fameux tofu… C'était différent c'était un argument pour le convaincre que c'était bon et non une séduction… Quoiqu'au vu du nombre de personnes – suspects, témoins ou proches – qui nous avaient pris au premier abord pour un couple, nos gestes l'un envers l'autre ne devaient pas être totalement dénués de connotations sexuelles.

Donc, ce soir là, je guidais ma nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche et tandis qu'il continuait à me regardais en déglutissant, j'attrapais son verre à ballon et buvait doucement, avec application pour être certaine de laisser mon reste de rouge lèvres sur le bord. D'accord, j'avais sorti le grand jeu, mais je voulais qu'il me trouve belle et désirable. Il avait dégluti à nouveau, mais cette fois difficilement et il n'avait plus rien dans la bouche.

Il avait proposé qu'on regarde un film, il l'avait choisi, connaissant mes goûts originaux et pour rester poli il m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je découvre de « nouvelles choses ». Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était me blottir contre lui et je me contrefichais du reste. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Dès que le film avait été bien entamé, je m'étais serré contre lui. La tête sur sa poitrine et les mains un peu sur son ventre. Je commençais à agiter mes mains, guettant ses réactions. Il avait entouré mes épaules de son bras et mon ventre en avait fait une cabriole de bonheur. C'était dément l'effet qu'il me faisait et j'espérais bien que cela durerait. Mais ce n'était pas assez… J'avais envie qu'il me touche, qu'il me caresse et surtout qu'il colle ses lèvres contre les miennes.

A un moment plat du film – Inception – où l'acteur principal s'enfonçait dans son inconscient… d'après ce que j'avais compris… enfin, je m'étais redressée et j'avais plaqué ma bouche sur la sienne doucement.

« Arrête, avait-il dit, tu vas plus rien comprendre à l'intrigue. C'est compliqué, tu sais ? »

Je n'avais pas répondu à cette question rhétorique. Je m'étais senti repoussée. Et tout à coup, j'avais réfléchi : son ton était taquin. Il m'avait tutoyé. Il plaisantait ? Pour confirmer mes conclusions, il avait claqué un bisous sur mes cheveux et avait commencé des va-et-vient de ses doigt sur ma hanche droite, là où mon tee-shirt était légèrement remonté et où ma peau apparaissait. Cela m'avait fait frissonner des pieds à la tête et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls :

« Si tu savais comme je me moque du film, là… »

« T'inquiètes, j'avais saisi, répliqua-t-il, les messages étaient très clairs ! Mais moi j'ai envie de te faire découvrir ce film que j'ai adoré, alors s'il te plait… »

Je n'avais pas rétorqué, j'avais accepté de lui faire plaisir. Mes les films psychologiques… vraiment pas ma tasse de thé…L'intrigue était bien ficelée, alors je m'y étais intéressée et finalement ce n'était pas si mal. La fin m'avait laissé sur ma faim et je comptais sur Booth pour me rassasier. Je lui avais murmuré cette idée à l'oreille. Il avait pris un air sérieux et avait demandé :

« Tu es sure de ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas, avais-je répondu du tac au tac. »

Et je l'avais embrassé, il m'avait comblée une fois de plus et j'avais passé ma première nuit sereine, entière, dans ses bras.

Les jours s'étaient enchaînés ainsi : la journée nous restions professionnels, nous donnant du « Booth », du « Bones », nous jetant les même regards qu'habituellement lorsque nous découvrions une des clés de l'affaire (peut être un peu plus sulfureux qu'avant les regards), travaillant séparément et évitant de vibrer lorsque nous étions l'un près de l'autre sur le terrain. La nuit nous continuions à prendre notre verre au Royal Diner, ainsi qu'à nous donner du « Booth » et du « Bones » car les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement. Mais durant ces moments privés, nous nous accordions le droit (le devoir, je dirais !) d'échanger des baisers langoureux, des phrases pleines de sous-entendus et des gestes de tendresse. Sans compter les parties de jambes en l'air torrides.

Nous faisions un soir chez lui, un soir chez moi. En fait, c'était exactement comme si nous vivions ensembles, mais aucun de nous ne voulait encore laisser son chez soi derrière lui. Quand j'allai chez lui, je mettais un de ses grands tee-shirts pour dormir et comme je les ramenais chez moi pour les lavez, il les avait quand il venait chez moi. De toute façon nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de pyjama…

C'est juste que tout était plus simple tant que nous avions des appartements différents et que nous le comprenions parfaitement sans que l'autre ait besoin de le formuler. Cela évitait les questions de nos amis, de son Parker, de mon père, etc…

Nous n'avions rien dit aux autres. Nous agissions comme avant, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'ils aient été dupes. Déjà Angela avait du balancer le scoop à son mari. Camille avait de l'instinct pour ce genre de chose elle avait été la première à deviner pour la grossesse d'Angie. Sweets décodait assez bien notre relation, je voulais bien le lui accorder. Dans tous les cas, les quatre restaient discrets et nous leur en étions reconnaissants. Nous n'avions pas envie de régler cela officiellement avec le FBI, de peur qu'ils nous séparent. Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à un autre agent et lui : « Je ne peux me passer de ma Bones. »

Il est certain que cet argument ne convaincra en aucun cas ses supérieurs, mais moi il m'avait convaincu de ne pas lui sauter dessus durant nos heures de travail en commun. Il avait plus de contrôle sur moi que je n'en avais moi-même. J'aurais détesté cette idée avant, comme j'avais détesté le surnom qu'il m'avait donné lors de notre rencontre, mais avec lui je finissais par céder, par abandonner la bataille. Exaspérant ? Pathétique ? Gênant ? Un peu des trois, mais comme j'obtenais aussi tout de lui, cela compensais.

Une part de moi, celle que je ne soupçonnait pas jusque là, appréciait qu'il s'approprie ma personne en utilisant des adjectifs possessifs, en me donnant le surnom familier ou en posant sa main sur ma hanche quand un type me reluquait un peu trop intensément. L'autre part de moi, l'indépendant, refusait ce rôle de femme-objet-vulnérable-qu'il-fallait-protéger-du-monde-extérieur, et refusait son rôle à lui de mâle Alpha. Je nageais dans le tiraillement : le voulais être seule pour avoir mon indépendance, mais je me retrouvais alors en manque de lui. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, mais je ne le voulais pas jaloux (et le pire c'est qu'une part de moi aimer sa jalousie et l'autre non). Je le voulais attentionné, mais pas envahissant, mais je le voulais en permanence avec moi… Je jouais aux poupées russes et je devenais complètement illogique. Je ne parvenais pas à concilier rationalité et sentiments.

Nous n'avions pas eu d'enquête pendant un mois après Broadsky. Je crois que le FBI, après le drame de « la fouine décédée » comme ils disaient, voulait nous donner du temps pour nous reprendre. Nous étions allés à son enterrement puis nous étions revenus à Washington tranquillement : moi passant mon temps au labo à faire des identifications et Booth dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit, mais je le voyais moins. Je crois que je n'avais jamais quitté le labo aussi tôt le soir que durant cette période et je fonçais chez lui (ou chez moi selon le jour) directement, sans prendre le temps de me changer. Nous arrivions la plupart du temps au même moment et fêtions nos retrouvailles par un long baiser qui s'éternisait.

Nous nous étions déjà embrassés auparavant, mais à chaque fois nous nous étions interrompus avant d'être rassasiés.

La première fois, j'avais mis fin à notre baiser parce que je venais de réaliser que je ne voulais plus coucher avec lui et cela pour deux raisons : premièrement, il avait évoqué l'idée d'une relation stable et sérieuse, ce qui me terrifiait, et deuxièmement, ce baiser brûlant d'alchimie m'avait laissé pantelante comme jamais et je préférais couper les ponts avant de devenir accro à lui (à ses lèvres notamment).

Notre second baiser avait été orchestré et il n'était en rien romantique de s'embrasser sous le nez d'un sévère procureur général. Le temps s'était pourtant arrêté alors qu'il mettait tout son cœur dans ce baiser et me faisait perdre pied avec la réalité. Dans un accès de lucidité, je m'étais aperçue que les 5 secondes étaient largement écoulées et que je devais rompre notre baiser. Déception et encore un arrêt prématuré, déclenché par moi.

Le troisième baiser, le plus mémorable et le plus décevant : celui au pied du Hoover, où il m'avait fait la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite – bien qu'un peu cliché – et où je l'avais repoussé avec larmes et fracas. Encore une lame que je lui avais fiché dans le cœur.

Et je m'en voulais à présent. J'essayais de lui faire sentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui à travers chacune de mes marques d'affection. Et surtout, je refusais de rompre nos baisers, alors c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative de l'arrêt et cela prenait parfois beaucoup de temps ce qui ne pouvait que me réjouir.

Lorsque le FBI nous avait contactés deux mois après la tragédie, Booth et moi avions été égoïstement heureux de cette affaire, malgré le fait qu'une personne ait laissé sa vie pour cela. J'étais arrivée au bowling le cœur battant, prête à ne laisser rien paraître et c'est ce que j'avais fait, compartimentant soigneusement mes sentiments et mon métier. Booth m'avait conduite au corps et nous avions repris nos vieilles habitudes.

Nous avions parfaitement joué le jeu sous couverture – en fait, nous avions du mal à nous contenir, si seulement papa n'avait pas été là, nous aurions chauffé les pistes du bowling.

Le « Tornado » un gars agaçant, m'avait dragué durant toute la partie, ce qui avait prodigieusement énervé Booth. Il me semble que Papa s'est douté de quelque chose concernant nous deux : Booth m'a dit qu'il jetait des regards suspicieux. Il nous avait demandé de nous montrer affectueux l'un envers l'autre et nous avions du nous toucher, nous embrasser pour faire semblant… Etrange.

L'affaire avait été vite résolue et finalement, alors que j'avais soupçonné fortement la gamine rousse et insupportable – je ne veux pas d'une telle pimbêche pour fille – c'était en réalité le distributeur de chaussures au comptoir le meurtrier. Bof, comme mobile j'avais connu mieux. Non mais on n'a pas idée de tuer pour si peu ! Le regard que m'avait lancé Booth avait confirmé mes pensées le monde était fou.

Nous avions roulé vite pour parvenir à temps à l'hôpital et attendre l'arrivée du bébé, après être passés chez moi pour récupérer le lapin en peluche. Je me souviens de mon immense anxiété lorsque j'écoutais les cris d'Angela dans la salle d'attente, murée dans mon silence. Et j'avais été un peu triste que Booth ne s'aperçoive pas de mon état, mais j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et en un sens ça avait été mieux ainsi. Dès qu'Hodgins était venu nous présenter le bébé, en parfaite santé, j'avais filé dans la chambre d'Angela, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle avait survécu. Je lui avais demandé comment c'était et sa réponse hyperbolique ne m'avait que partiellement rassurée.

« C'était merveilleux et magnifique. C'était un rêve »

J'avais souri, après lui avoir donné la peluche et ouvert la bouche. J'étais restée un instant muette, j'avais vérifié dans mon dos que la porte était fermée et que personne n'allait nous rejoindre, puis j'avais balancé la bombe.

Deux bombes, en deux mois. Nous étions allés beaucoup trop vite. Angela avait beau me féliciter, s'enthousiasmer malgré sa fatigue, me dire que Booth serait comblé de joie, je ne pouvais me défaire de l'idée qu'il allait me demander en mariage. Oui : Rébecca était tombé enceinte et il l'avait demandé en mariage pour une raison d'honneur ou de principes… Si elle suivait la logique Boothie, il allait lui demander à elle aussi il ne voulait pas d'autres enfants hors mariage. Que répondrait-elle ? « Oui »… Mais elle ne croyait pas au mariage. « Non »… Mais elle le perdrait. Comme Hannah l'avait perdu. Son esprit était embrouillé et elle avait quitté la chambre complètement déboussolée.

Elle avait failli télescoper Booth en sortant et ce n'est que de justesse qu'il l'avait stoppé en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. « On rentre ? » avait-il proposé.

Nous avions du garer la voiture à quelques pâtés de maison de mon appartement alors nous avions marché en silence et je le voyais m'observer du coin de l'œil, un peu inquiet de mon trouble visible.

« Ils semblaient si heureux. »

« Oui, ils viennent d'avoir un bébé. »

« Toute leur vie va changer, on pourrait croire qu'ils seraient un peu plus inquiets. »

« Tu sais, avoir un bébé, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Mais oui ! C'est une chose géniale !... Pourquoi ? Quoi ? Oh, allons Bones, le bébé, le bébé va bien. Il est en bonne santé. Ils ont un bébé en bonne santé et ils s'aiment. C'est le plus beau jour de leur vie, ok? »

Je m'étais arrêtée, emplie de l'espoir qu'il souhaitait encore être père, même si c'était avec moi et que nous n'étions pas mariés. Je m'étais décidée à lui annoncer la nouvelle et ce malgré les risques. Si je le perdais, je m'en sortirais seule et je finirais ma vie seule, avec mon enfant. Notre enfant. Je le verrais toujours, car il n'abandonnerait jamais un de ses enfants et je lui laisserais la garde bien sur.

Comme je ne disais toujours rien, il avait réitéré un « Quoi ? » anxieux.

Un rire nerveux m'avait pris devant le ridicule de la situation et après une dernière hésitation, j'avais lâché :

« Je suis enceinte. »

Son expression inquiète s'était écroulée pour laisser place à une stupéfaction apeurée.

Nous étions allés trop vite ! La peur m'entravait la gorge et je voyais tous mes rêves de bonheur s'évanouir. Pourquoi donc avais-je banni le préservatif de nos relations intimes ? Pourquoi étions-nous si fertiles ? Si compatibles ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je l'aime tant et que je doive mourir de le perdre, ce qui allait indubitablement arriver… ?

Je confiais ma vie et mon cœur au Destin – non ! Je n'y crois pas, alors à la chance – et avais assené dans un ultime espoir :

-Tu es le père.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton bleu =)<strong>

**Ce prologue n'est qu'un début. Comme vous l'avez vu, il raconte les faits de la fin de la saison 6 à ma façon. La suite sera tout à fait originale, surprenant, avec une enquête à suspens et des couples mis face à des situations difficiles … ;)**

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Secret

**Tout d'abord : J'aimerais vous remerciez tous pour vos fantastiques reviews. Je n'en avais encore jamais eu et elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! Ca prouve que les fans de Bones sont les meilleurs ! Donc merci à :**

**Bones : j'adore cette version de la fin de la saison 6 aussi … j'aimerais connaître la version officielle … **

**CROCdu74 : pour l'orthographe, j'essaye, j'essaye. Merci de suivre =) et ne tkt pas, je finis ce que je commence.**

**lil01 : la voilà =) en espérant que tu lises jusqu'au bout **

**Minimoon (j'adore ce pseudo) : merci du compliment**

**cleo : voilà la suite, merci de suivre ;) **

**flo : contente de voir un tel enthousiasme. Brennan est un personnage complexe et difficile à traiter. Mais je l'adore, alors je tente de la rendre authentique.**

**AvrildeMai : merci pour le point orthographe. Effectivement « malgré que » n'existe pas. J'avais tendance à l'utiliser, parce que j'ai du le lire dans des fictions ou des livres (certains auteurs l'utilisent à défaut dit internet lol )**

**nath : et bien la voilà**

**Ju'liette92 : merci pour l'alerte. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas déçus ;) et merci pour tous ces adjectifs mélioratifs. **

**Low : chui bien d'accord, que ferions nous sans les fanfics ^^ **

**et Lou : merci à toi**

**T'Pau : mais où étaient les fautes lol ? (j'ai la flemme de relire cependant … shame on me)**

**et fandebones : pauvres petits couples … ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils devront subir avec nous lol … **

**Je vous informe qu'il y aura une enquête majeure tout au long de la fic, mais que les relations entre personnages resteront au premier plan tout de même. A retenir : humour, suspense, amour. Je pense que c'est un bon mix …. J'aime lire ce genre de fic, pour ma part. **

**Voici le premier chapitre. Donnez moi votre avis. Surtout : les caractères des personnages sont-ils bien respectés ?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 <strong>

**Le Secret, ou comment être frustrés.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Booth: You know, you've done a couple of cases without me and you miss me.<br>Brennan: Zack misses you, not me.  
>Booth: Zack and I don't even talk.<br>Brennan: He seems to think it's a male bonding ritual.  
>Booth: Maybe he's right.<br>Brennan: No he's not.  
>Booth: Could be.<br>Brennan: You told him that so you wouldn't have to talk to him.  
>Booth: Well, it was nicer than shooting him.<br>[…] Next time, you know, you miss me, pick up the phone, call me, we'll do lunch or something.  
>Brennan: I do not miss you!<br>Booth: Yeah you miss me. C'mon.  
>Brennan: I do not miss you!<br>Booth: Say it**_

_**Brennan: No I don't.  
>Booth: You miss me. You miss me.<strong>_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Booth: Ah ! C'est fou ! Vous avez traité deux affaires sans moi et déjà je vous manque. **_

_**Brennan: C'est à Zack que vous manquez, pas à moi.  
>Booth : Oh, je ne parle jamais à Zack.<br>Brennan: J'ai l'impression qu'il vous prend pour une sorte de mâle dominant.  
>Booth: C'est peut être ça.<br>Brennan: On en est loin !  
>Booth: Sait-on jamais !<br>Brennan: Vous le lui faites sentir pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.  
>Booth: Ca m'évite d'avoir à lui dire de la fermer !<strong>_

_**Brennan : Hummm ![…]**_

_**Booth : La prochaine fois que je vous manque, décrochez le téléphone et appelez moi, on pourra aller dîner.  
>Brennan: Vous ne me manquez pas.<strong>_

_**Booth: Mais si je sais bien que je vous manque.  
>Brennan: Vous ne me manquez pas, mais pas du tout !<br>Booth: Allez dites-le. […] Je vous manque.**_

_**Brennan: Pas du tout !  
>Booth: Je vous manque, je le sais : je vous manque !<strong>_

_**1x14**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV du narrateur omniscient (moi NIARK NIARK NIARK)<strong>

**[...]**

-Tu es le père.

**[...]**

Instant silencieux. Glacé, anxieux, incompris.

Et enfin, un sourire se forma progressivement sur ses lèvres, à lui. Il devint éclatant et l'éblouit tant et si bien qu'elle le lui rendit avec joie.

Il la prit dans ses bras dans un mouvement vif, sans qu'elle ait le temps de l'anticiper et ils restèrent là, à savourer ce « guy hug » plein d'émotions.

-Tu es content, murmura-t-elle finalement, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

-Comment peux-tu en douter ? C'est notre bébé. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

-Mais c'est rapide, non ? Nous ne vivons pas encore ensemble, nous n'avons pas une relation stable et…

-Bones !

Il se détacha d'elle doucement, le ton un peu furieux, mais qui restait joueur malgré tout.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis 7 ans ! Est-ce que beaucoup de couples peuvent en dire autant avant d'avoir un enfant ? Il y en a, mais ce n'est pas la majorité. La vie est courte et un bébé n'arrive jamais au bon moment. Certaines femmes tentent de faire un enfant toute leur vie sans succès alors que d'autres tombent enceinte au bout de quelques semaines. C'est magique, c'est la vie et on ne peut pas toujours décider de tout. Heureusement, sinon cela deviendrait ennuyeux.

Il se tut un instant puis, voyant son silence un peu dubitatif, il demanda subitement inquiet :

-Tu ne veux pas avorter ?

Un souffle de vent fit voler ses cheveux, alors que lui frissonnait d'appréhension dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Non. Je veux avoir un enfant. Que tu l'eusses voulu ou non, j'aurais pris nos responsabilités.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'elle ne lui fasse pas encore assez confiance pour ne pas être convaincue qu'il voudrait cet enfant. Il concevait ses inquiétudes.

-Et bien, je veux cet enfant. Et je le veux encore plus, parce que c'est avec toi.

Il se pencha et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant d'ajouter :

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Depuis hier, je suis allée chez le médecin à cause de mes nausées matinales. Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé.

-Oui j'aurais du y penser.

-C'est moi la doctorante en médecine, c'est moi qui aurait du y penser. Nous aurions du prendre nos précautions, mais je me disais qu'au vu de ton âge avancé, tes spermatozoïdes ne seraient plus assez mobiles pour atteindre mon utérus.

Piqué au vif, Booth lâcha :

-Tu pensais que j'étais stérile ? Incapable de donner la vie ! Mais je n'ai que 39 ans !

-La mobilité des spermatozoïdes diminue après vingt cinq, vingt six ans, alors que durant les années qui précèdent cette période, la fécondité est à son plus haut sommet. C'est d'ailleurs durant cette période que toi et Rébecca avaient conçu Parker. Je dois dire que si tu es parvenu à me mettre enceinte avec si peu de rapports sexuels c'est que tu es encore un très bon mâle reproducteur. J'accorderai aussi cela à une certaine part de chance car…

-Merci Bones, la coupa-t-il, décidant de prendre cette tirade comme un compliment, plutôt que de s'énerver parce qu'elle le désignait comme un… Un vulgaire étalon ! Il continua à sa place : Tu sais pourquoi on a réussi à faire un bébé ?

-Oui, évidemment, ton éjacula…

-Pourquoi, Bones, pas comment. Parce que nous sommes parfaitement compatibles et que nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à nos rapports intimes…

-Au sexe, corrigea-t-elle, mais il ne prit pas son commentaire en compte.

-… Parce que nous nous aimons et parce que nous avons attendus si longtemps que l'univers nous a poussés dans la direction la plus rapide.

Il précipita ses bras autour d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, se moquant qu'ils soient toujours dans la rue, sous les yeux rieurs des passants, oubliant le monde. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti tant d'amour dans un baiser, il n'avait jamais désiré une femme comme elle.

-Deux personnes n'ont fait plus qu'un et pouf : Mama Bones ! murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle pouffait de ces clins d'œil à leurs conversations passées.

Il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, elle gémit, puis se sentant à bout de souffle il s'éloigna doucement et alla chuchoter contre son oreille :

-Nous formerons bientôt une famille, Bones, et je te promets que tu seras heureuse.

**...  
><strong>

**POV de Brennan**

J'étudiais depuis plusieurs heures un squelette de l'âge de bronze, quand mes collègues se montrèrent vers 8h30. Je ne comprenais pas cette manie d'arriver toujours en retard de trente minutes. Cela me semblait assez intolérable. Même lorsque je dormais chez Booth et que nous nous réveillions de la manière la plus agréable possible, j'arrivais toujours à l'heure.

Cette nuit là, j'avais passé la nuit au labo. J'avais dormi quatre heures sur mon canapé, dans mon bureau, et le reste du temps, j'avais travaillé. J'en avais besoin car ces dernières semaines je m'étais détachée à l'extrême de mon travail et les expérimentations scientifiques me manquaient. J'avais profité du voyage d'une semaine de mon petit ami en Californie pour relier avec l'anthropologie. Et je trouvais mon appartement bien trop vide pour y passer une nuit complète. Je n'avais pas peur, mais l'absence de Booth m'emplissait d'anxiété. Je ne le lui avouerai pas quand il reviendrait, parce que sinon, il s'apercevrait de ma dépendance, malgré tout ce que je prêchais.

Je finis la reconstruction de crâne, puis je m'aventurai en dehors de la Salle des Os pour saluer Camille Saroyan, notre médecin légiste.

-Bonjour, Docteur Brennan ? Vous arrivez de plus en plus tôt.

Camille ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise du fait qu'elle soit la chef et que j'arrive avant elle sur les lieux du travail.

-Booth n'est pas là cette semaine et j'ai plus de temps à consacrer à ma profession, constatai-je comme une évidence. J'ai organisé les ossements du cas 638. Je dirais qu'il vivait entre les années 1300 et 1200 avant Jésus Christ en Afrique, mais Hodgins pourra le confirmer. Angela peut faire la reconstruction faciale et…

-Docteur Brennan, m'interrompit-elle. Angela et Hodgins ne reprennent le travail que la semaine prochaine.

-Oh… Oui, pardon. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Mercredi. Booth rentre vendredi soir, non ?

-Oui.

J'allai m'éclipser, mais elle me retint en ajoutant :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme. Avec Paul, dans nos débuts, nous avions du mal à tenir l'un sans l'autre.

-Si je me rappelle bien, dis-je dubitative, vous ne vous voyiez pas souvent parce que vous étiez trop pris par vos métiers respectifs pour prendre le temps d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

Camille resta silencieuse un instant, digérant la phrase, puis se justifia :

-Mais il me manquait…

-Oui ! C'est pour ça que vous aviez tiré plusieurs fois, exagérément, avec un pistolet, lors de l'enquête de l'homme polygame… Vous ressentiez une intense frustration sexuelle et il fallait que vous vous défouliez.

-C'est ça… acquiesça-t-elle, tentant à présent d'écourter cette discussion gênante.

-Mais je ne suis absolument pas frustrée. C'est sur que je ne peux plus faire l'amour aussi souvent qu'habituellement, mais dès que Booth reviendra, je sais que…

-Docteur Brennan ! Pouvons-nous revenir à nos moutons ?

-Moutons ?

-Reprendre le sujet professionnel que nous avions commencé.

-Mais c'est vous qui avez parlé de Paul et je n'ai fait que…

Camille secoua la tête et descendit de l'estrade pour se rendre dans sa salle d'autopsie. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers le département d'Egyptologie, pour recueillir des dossiers sur l'Age de Bronze, car j'aurais pu parier que les ossements provenaient d'Egypte.

La salle était sombre, alors j'allumai ma lampe de poche et je perçus nettement des gloussements ravis. J'aurais reconnu ce rire entre tous :

-Miss Wick ? Que faites-vous là ?

-Docteur Brennan, oh ! Je !

Entendant la voix paniquée de l'assistante, je dirigeai la lumière de ma lampe vers ce son et la lâchai de surprise. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je quittai la pièce précipitamment, l'image encore bien présente dans ma tête de Sweets et Daisy, nus, enlacés sur une table ancienne valant plusieurs milliers de dollars.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Qui pouvait trouver des idées si saugrenues ? Il y avait des hôtels pour ça !

-Docteur Brennan ! Attendez !

La jeune interne, la figure rouge de honte, me courait après et je pressai le pas.

-Je suis désolée !

-C'est la deuxième fois mademoiselle Wick. La seconde fois sur un lieu de travail public.

-C'est juste que nous nous voyons peu : nous avons des professions très prenantes et Sweets est tellement adorable. Je n'arrive jamais à lui résister.

-Compartimentez ! Et contrôlez vos hormones !

-Ca ne se reproduira plus. Je vous le promets.

Je me retins de la renvoyer. Je faisais un peu ça pour Sweets. Je savais aussi qu'Angela, Booth et Hodgins n'auraient pas encouragé son renvoi, bien qu'elle les agace tout autant que moi.

Je passai ma journée entre la salle des os et mon bureau, à remplir des formulaires et à examiner des os. Je me sentais tendue et j'avais chaud en permanence. Par moment, des pensées peu prudes traversaient mon esprit et je commençai à m'inquiéter quand j'eus envie d'embrasser Clark Edison, qui était venu me seconder ce jour là. Je me rendis immédiatement dans mon bureau pour me calmer, mais je me refusai à rentrer chez moi, bien qu'une douche froide m'eût faite le plus grand bien. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je devais tenir encore deux jours sans Booth…

**...**

**POV du Narrateur (troisième personne)**

-Oh non. Il a recommencé.

-Angie, tu sais bien que les bébés font quasiment toutes les heures.

-Mais ça ne fait pas une heure là…

-C'est une moyenne.

Hodgins se saisit de Mike, sentit sa couche et confirma les dires de sa femme.

-D'après l'odeur : c'est une alerte rouge.

-Tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plait ?

Hodgins roula des yeux, posa son fils sur la table à langer et railla :

-Tu sais que tu n'y couperas pas deux ans ?

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien les excréments, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Très amusant.

-Et puis, on avait dit que je m'occupais de l'habiller, parce que je suis une pro en stylisme et que toi, tu t'occupais de ses besoins essentiels.

-On n'a jamais dit ça, Ange, rit-il.

-Maintenant on le dit ?

Hodgins finit de changer son fils puis il le remit entre les bras câlins de sa femme en embrassant le front de celle-ci.

-Hors de question. Demain c'est toi qui fais toutes les missions popo et c'est moi qui choisis

ses vêtements.

**...**

**POV de Brennan**

On était jeudi soir, vers 18h30. Le labo se vidait peu à peu : Camille partirait à 19h comme à son habitude et je me retrouverais seule, pour ma dernière soirée en tête à tête avec un crâne. Je décidai d'appeler Angela, pour me distraire un peu. La sonnerie retentit quatre fois avant qu'enfin elle ne décroche son portable.

-Bren ! Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seule ?

-Un peu. Vous me manquez tous. Je suis contente que le week end arrive. On pourra se voir ? Le bébé va bien ?

-Oui. Là il dort, et tu m'as dérangé en pleine séance de distraction, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Déjà je sentais mes mains transpirer et mon cœur accélérer à ses sous-entendus.

-Tu sais que vous avez déjà un bébé ? Mais je suis navrée, Ange. Je te laisse, si tu veux.

-Non ! Attends ! Nous avons le temps, nous venions juste de commencer. Et tu sais toi que ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait l'amour qu'on fait un bébé, rétorqua-t-elle. On peut se voir demain soir ?

-Non, Booth rentre tard et nous…

-Vous allez rattraper le temps perdu, gloussa Angela à l'autre bout de la ligne avec un ton coquin. Ce serait cool que je puisse comparer ses prouesses sexuelles avec celle de Jack.

J'entendis un « Eh ! » en fond et me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'Hodgins qui protestait contre cette idée tordue, toute droit sortie de l'esprit original de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

-Je me sens bien et heureuse, alors la fatigue je m'en moque ! Et toi ? (implicitement elle s'inquiétait pour mon fœtus).

-Non, tout est bien.

-Ne te tue pas à la tâche alors. Rentre chez toi. Camille m'a dit que tu restais au labo constamment depuis que Booth était à Los Angeles.

-Oui Ange. Je te laisse. Je t'embrasse.

Et je raccrochai, ne désirant pas de réprimandes. Je fermai mes yeux douloureux un bref instant, puis posai un casque sur mes oreilles pour écouter de la musique en travaillant. Je m'assis à mon bureau pour écrire et je ne vis pas le temps passer. J'étais entièrement concentrée dans ma tâche, n'entendant même plus les violons et les flûtes qui chantaient dans mon mp3.

Je sursautai en sentant deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et donnai un coup de tête dans le menton de mon agresseur.

-Eh !

J'entendis son cri à travers la musique classique et reconnus sa voix après un millième de seconde d'incompréhension. (Oui, mon cerveau est très rapide, je vous l'ai dit !)

-Booth, m'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Il retira mes écouteurs doucement et en mit un à son oreille.

-Du classique, sourit-il, comme quoi les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours les mauvaises.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie ?

-Eh bien, quand j'ai appris que tu écoutais les Foreigners j'ai été surpris, mais ça c'est beaucoup plus Bonesien.

Comprenant que ce qu'il disait n'était pas vraiment à mon avantage, je lui arrachai sauvagement les écouteurs des mains, en affichant ma moue boudeuse.

-Cela me détend ! Et quand il n'y a pas de paroles, je me concentre plus vite, m'expliquai-je. Pourquoi tu es rentré avec un jour d'avance?

-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Il posa une main sur mon ventre et ajouta :

-Hello, baby. C'est papa.

-J'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes ! Cela m'aurait évitée d'être surprise.

-C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, marmonna-t-il, sentant l'agacement monter à l'idée qu'elle n'était même pas heureuse de son retour prématuré. Mais il n'y a pas de réseau dans l'avion et… Je t'ai quand même envoyé un texto ce matin pour te dire qu'il était possible que je puisse rentrer plus tôt si l'enquête était terminée d'ici là.

-Je ne l'ai pas reçu.

Booth soupira.

-Alors, s'énerva-t-il. On fait quoi ? Tu fais la tête parce que je suis rentré trop tôt pour toi ? Tu avais un rendez vous galant ce soir et tu pensais être débarrassé de ton petit ami ? D'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure-ci ? Tu devrais te reposer : tu es enceinte !

-Enceinte : ni malade, ni limitée ! Je peux très bien travailler jusqu'à mon septième mois de grossesse. Angela a travaillé jusqu'au bout elle ! Et je préfère être ici que…

Je me retins de prononcer les mots qui révèleraient qu'il m'avait manqué. Cependant, il sembla comprendre où j'avais voulu en venir, parce qu'il me scruta de ses profonds yeux noirs, un sourire espiègle s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es incorrigible. Tu n'acceptes pas le fait que je t'ai manqué, alors tu m'accueilles méchamment.

Il m'attira à lui en me prenant par les hanches.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Tu ne m'as pas manqué ! Mais je devrais toujours savoir où tu es : imagine que l'avion ait un accident et que je ne sache pas que tu étais dedans.

-Tu es inquiètes pour moi maintenant…

-Non, je…

Je m'emberlificotais dans mes explications, me sentant piégée et surtout hypnotisée par ses yeux. Sans me laisser le choix, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement et mon ventre s'enflamma. Je poussai un long soupir de contentement et approfondis notre baiser, mais il le brisa très vite.

-Tu n'es pas crédible quand tu agis ainsi. Je t'ai manqué. La prochaine fois, embrasse-moi directement au lieu de bouder.

-Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu n'avais qu'à m'embrasser toi : depuis quand dis-tu bonjour au bébé avant moi ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et me serra plus fort en caressant mon visage.

-C'est réparé, maintenant ?

Il allait me relâcher quand je me précipitai avec fracas sur sa bouche. Je l'embrassai avec gloutonnerie, sans nous laisser reprendre notre souffle. Toutes mes envies de la semaine explosaient simultanément.

-J'ai envie de toi, soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Il rompit à nouveau notre baiser.

-On rentre alors ?

Je ne le laissai pas se sauver et repris ses lèvres entre les miennes, tandis que je commençai à défaire sa ceinture.

-Bones. On est dans ton bureau là.

-Le labo est désert. Et j'ai trouvé Sweets et Daisy dans la salle d'Egyptologie l'autre fois. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers !

-Bones : tu vas le regretter après. On a dit qu'on restait sérieux durant nos heures de travail.

-Je finis à 19h et toi une demi-heure avant. Il est (je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ordi) 21h.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

J'allai reprendre mes baisers pour le convaincre, mais une petite sonnerie retentit. C'était mon portable, posé sur le bureau. Je m'en saisis.

« Un nouveau message ». Je l'affichai : « Coucou, je vais peut être rentré plus tôt finalement. A ce soir, j'espère. Bisous. »

Je tendais l'appareil à Booth tout en rebouclant sa ceinture et en replaçant la Cocky Belt bien au centre.

-Allez, on rentre, grognai-je en éteignant mon ordi.

Une fois dans la voiture, il me tendit mon portable. Je vis qu'il avait rédigé un message et je lus : « Je me souviendrais que quand tu restes trop longtemps sans sexe, tu deviens une vraie nympho ».

Nympho ? Je lui en donnerais moi des nymphos. Il n'empêchait que, malgré l'envie que j'avais (pour le punir) de ne pas coucher avec lui ce soir, je savais pertinemment que s'il venait à m'embrasser, je serais incapable de me contenir. Rah ! Je détestais les hormones ! Et je le détestais lui !

**...**

**POV du narrateur omniscient**

Dorian avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Il y avait des jouets partout : un train électrique faisait le tour de la pièce en sifflotant une gigantesque feuille de papier était étalée sur le sol, entourée de crayons et attendant qu'on la gribouille un petit piano au son désagréable attendait qu'on tapât sur ses touches légères un robot dinosaure grognait dans un coin des Actions-Men étaient près à passer à l'attaque un bac plein de peluches était posé sur une étagère il y avait aussi des barbies et des poupées, mais ça c'était pour les filles.

C'était certain qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas et il se précipita sur le tracteur et la ferrari pour organiser leur première course. Cependant, dès que les voitures furent lancées, il s'arrêta et resta silencieux.

Une pointe d'angoisse tordait son ventre. Bien sur cet endroit était magique. Mais maman allait le gronder, parce qu'elle lui avait toujours dit de ne pas suivre des inconnus dans la rue. Bien sur, c'était amusant, mais l'inconnu n'avait pas été très gentil avec lui il l'avait déposé là et l'avait laissé seul, dans cette immense pièce qui lui était étrangère. Il n'avait pas parlé de le ramener au centre commercial plus tard…

Il courut jusqu'à la petite porte – cette trappe sur le sol – et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : elle était fermée, verrouillée, bloquée. Il était piégé. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans ce grenier aménagé, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir sortir.

Il laissa échapper sa peine : de toute façon, personne ne pourrait le voir ni l'entendre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai quelques petites choses qui me trottent dans la tête :<strong>

**-Pourriez vous me dire si les personnages sont bien traités ? Brennan n'est pas trop accro ? Booth trop méchant ? Ou que sais-je moi ^^ Soyez sincère pour que j'améliore par la suite.**

**-Quel jour préférez vous que je poste les chapitres ? Je pense en mettre un par semaine, plus si j'ai du temps libre pour écrire, mais je suis en Terminale S, alors …**

**-Merci d'avance pour cliquer sur ce bouton bleu et me répondre.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une Nouvelle Affaire

**Information : la suite arrivera tous les mercredi soirs (sauf exception ^^). Je commence par une exception car demain soir je pourrais pas poster :/ mais tant mieux, vous l'avez plus tot : ENJOY (je n'ai toujours pas commencé le Chapitre 4, aie, aie :/ )  
><strong>

**Merci à tous pour vous reviews. J'hallucine quand au nombre de vues sur ces pages O.O enfin, ça prouve qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui lisent sans laisser de coms … c'est nul : surtout qu'il y a pas besoin d'être inscrit …**

**Merci à tous ceux qui en ont laissé :**

**Fandebones : merci pour tes longs coms miss, ils me font très plaisir =) Dorian : c'est une des enquêtes auxquelles nos persos seront confrontés. C'est un petit garçon et tu peux voir qu'il a été « kidnappé ». Mais tu en sauras plus dans quelques chapitres … Désolée pour l'Egyptologie… C'était une sorte de clin d'œil lol … et je voulais qu'ils le fassent au labo ^^ Booth est nul xP Brennan a toujours lâché des trucs bizarre comme si elle disait bonjour … Sinon je l'aimerais pas autant lol J'ai décidé de poster le mercredi. J'hésitais entre le mercredi et le vendredi. Vous aurez eu ce chapitre plus tôt du coup.**

**Mimimoon : merci beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup Camille, la maman des fouines. Et oui ton pseudo fait très mystique tu as raison )**

**AvrildeMai : désolée, du coup je le mettrais pas le week end. Deux personnes m'ont demandé mercredi. =/ Et oui tu as touché juste pour Dorian. Perspicace =)**

**Crocdu74 : les spermatozoïdes… il avait même pas cherché le pauvre Booth. J'ai tout de suite pensé à ça en voyant le dernier épisode de la saison 6 … Nos deux amoureux sont quand même très compatibles lol Tu auras au moins deux chapitres à ton retour. En espérant que tu passes de bonnes vacances.**

**Flo : Merci beaucoup. Merci merci, sincèrement. Ce sera le mercredi. Contente de t'avoir fait rire, c'est le but recherché )**

**Angelerose : Oh ! une nouvelle lectrice. C'est toujours un plaisir. Merci pour le com's.**

**Je dois dire que pour ce chapitre, j'ai été secondé par T'Pau (pour la fin et vous comprendrez pourquoi, celle-ci est classée M c'est-à-dire 16 ans et plus, mais ça va c'est soft, je pense… )**

**Merci tout particulièrement à elle donc… Qui devient ma co-écrivain pour un temps.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 :<strong>

Une nouvelle affaire, ou comment rendre sa chambre irrespirable.

_**[...]**_

_**Booth : Breakfast. **_

_**Brennan : I'm not hungry.**_

_**Booth : Oh, come on ! What are you gonna vomit when you come across one of those horrific cases? **_

_**Brennan : **__**I don't vomit. **_

_**Booth : Give it time Bones, okay? Give it time. **__**Everything happens eventually.  
><strong>__**Brennan : **__**Everything?  
>Booth : All that stuff that you think never happens, it happens. You just got to be ready for it. <strong>_

_**_**[...]**_**_

_**Booth : Petit déjeuner.**_

_**Brennan : Merci, je n'ai pas faim.**_

_**Booth : Oh ! Dommage ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez vomir quand vous tomberez sur une de ces horribles affaires ? **_

_**Brennan : Je ne vomis pas.**_

_**Booth: Laissez faire le temps Bones, laissez faire le temps. Tout finit par arriver un jour.  
>Brennan: C'est quoi tout ?<br>Booth: Eh bien d'après vous, certaines choses ne se produisent jamais, mais si elles se produisent alors mieux vaut se tenir prêt.**_

_**_**[...]**_**_

**POV de Brennan**

Le soleil perça mes paupières et je me sentis aveuglée par cette lumière matinale. Je plongeai la tête sous l'oreiller. Je tapotai discrètement la place à côté de moi et la trouvai vide Booth était levé. Je n'avais plus envie de dormir, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. J'attendis un quart d'heure, pour que le réveil affiche 7h15. Cela ne me laissait plus que quinze minutes pour me vêtir et déjeuner.

Je m'habillai rapidement, sans prendre la peine de marier la couleur de mon tee-shirt avec celle de mes boucles d'oreille, me maquillai, puis rejoignis la cuisine.

-Hey ! Ca va ma chérie ?

Je grognai un bonjour et me servait un bol d'eau chaude dans lequel je plongeai un sachet de thé.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu peux boire ça, rit-il, ça n'a pas de goût.

-C'est parce que tu as la sensibilité gustative d'une baleine.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas un compliment ?

Habituellement, j'aurais ri de son manque de culture générale – tout le monde savait que les baleines n'avaient presque pas d'odorat ! – mais là je n'en avais ni le cœur, ni l'envie.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut être à l'heure au boulot, fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, dis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

La dernière gorgée de mon thé descendant dans ma gorge, j'attrapai mon sac et détalai rapidement en balançant :

-Et tu as la mémoire d'un poisson !

Et en claquant la porte le plus fort que je le pus.

Je retrouvai l'atmosphère agréable du labo et je repris mon souffle. J'avais couru dans les escaliers jusqu'au parking et tout au long du trajet en voiture, je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise. Si je regardai les faits objectivement : il n'avait rien fait de mal et je faisais une montagne de rien. En conclusion, j'agissais comme une gamine, blessée dans son orgueil.

Je passai une heure sur la plateforme, continuant à examiner mon squelette de l'âge de bronze avec attention et application, quand un bip retentissant se fit entendre dans mon dos, annonçant que quelqu'un montait sur l'estrade, et le « Bones » habituel résonna dans tout le labo.

Je roulai des yeux et ne levai même pas la tête de mes ossements.

-Une affaire ! Il faut nous rendre sur le terrain, alors on se dépêche. Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Allez chercher votre manteau !

Il y a une semaine, j'aurais échangé un regard complice avec lui à l'entente du vouvoiement. Nous jouions parfaitement nos rôles de partenaires-collègues, jonglant habilement entre le « tu » et le « vous » et pour l'instant nous ne nous étions jamais manqués.

-Je suis occupée, ce matin, opposai-je.

Il décrypta l'écriteau posé sur la table, près des ossements et me contredit :

-Bones ! Le bonhomme qui a attendu trente-trois siècles peut bien encore attendre quelques semaines. Ou même quelques heures… Là on a des ossements tout frais et c'est ce que vous préférez !

J'étais étonnée que pour une fois, il ne se soit pas trompé sur les faits qu'il énonçait il se faisait passer pour plus stupide qu'il ne l'était. Camille arriva à cet instant et ayant écouté notre conversation, elle ajouta :

-Vous n'avez plus rien à tirer de ce squelette pour l'instant autant que vous accompagniez Booth sur le terrain, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Je soupirai et fonçai d'un pas agacé dans mon bureau, où je délaissai ma blouse pour mon trench gris.

-Allez Bones ! De la joie et de la bonne humeur, me lança-t-il depuis la plateforme.

-Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! criai-je, alors que je quittai le labo sans l'attendre.

Malheureusement, je ne pus pas partir sans lui, puisque nous prenions son véhicule et que je fus obligée de l'attendre devant la voiture fermée à clé. De ce fait, ma sortie tonitruante en était un peu gâchée j'avais l'air idiote à taper du pied le goudron, tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement.

Une fois dans le SUV, il prit directement la parole :

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi exactement tu m'en veux ?

-Réfléchis. Repasse-toi la soirée d'hier et tu verras qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait.

Il ricana gentiment, en affichant son sourire crâneur.

-J'étais fatiguée. Tu sais que ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu passeras pour une personne normale.

Piquée au vif, je répliquai :

-Eh ! C'est toi qui n'es pas normal ! J'ai attendu cette soirée pendant une semaine et toi tu as préféré dormir que coucher avec moi ! Je me suis remise en question toute la nuit et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu étais fatigué !

-Mais on va pas en faire un fromage : nous nous rattraperons ce soir. Je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, mais il ne s'en aperçut qu'un long moment après il regardait la route comme tout bon conducteur, puis il avait été étonné de ce trop long silence et il avait tourné la tête vers moi.

-Bones. Ne pleure pas. En plus, là, je ne peux pas te consoler.

-Alors, il faut que je pleure pour que tu me fasses l'amour ?

Enfin cela fit tilt dans son esprit.

-Mais, tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai plus envie de toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ou dit qui me prouverait le contraire ? Les deux mois derniers on ne pouvait pas se passer de l'autre et là : tu pars une semaine et nous… Je…

-Tu es vraiment stupide, rit-il.

Trente secondes plus tard, nous quittions la voie rapide et il se gara sur le bas côté avec les warnings. Il me prit la main et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Hier, j'étais fatigué et j'avais peur de te décevoir, avoua-t-il penaud. Angela m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que j'étais ton meilleur amant et quand j'ai vu comme tu avais envie de le faire, je me suis dit que je ne tiendrais pas la longueur.

-Ben là, c'est toi qui es stupide. Je me moque totalement de ton endurance ou de tes performances. Je voulais juste que…

J'avalai ma salive et forçai les mots à sortir de ma bouche, parce que j'en avais assez de les garder sur le cœur :

-Tu m'as manqué et je n'étais pas habituée à ça.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu t'habitueras. Après, c'est plus facile de faire abstraction de l'autre.

Je me mouchai bruyamment alors qu'il reprenait la route. J'essuyai mes yeux et me dis que je n'étais plus trop présentable ainsi.

-Et quand je dis faire abstraction, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'oublie. C'est juste que je contrôle mes sentiments.

-Je ne comprends pas bien.

-Tiens, pour une fois que c'est moi qui explique.

Cela lui valut une tape sur l'épaule.

-C'est juste qu'il faut compartimenter, comme tu dis. N'empêche cette idée me plaît : tu es le génie de la science et moi le génie des relations amoureuses.

Je grommelai que je voulais être un génie dans tous les domaines, n'ayant pas vraiment l'esprit à rire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de me rétorquer une phrase piquante, parce que nous arrivions sur le lieu funeste, aux alentours de Washington.

Nous passâmes par le grand portail, puis sur une longue allée bordée de buis qui menait jusqu'à une immense villa de plus de 300 mètres carré. Je savais que Booth allait faire des réflexions sur cette maison de riches, mais moi je trouvai ça superbe. Un scientifique du FBI nous conduit à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la chambre. La maison avait été évacuée et nous arrivâmes sans encombre sur le lieu du crime. Quoiqu'après observation, il ne s'agissait peut être pas d'un crime.

Un homme était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, l'air tranquille, comme s'il dormait. L'étrangeté de la salle nous ébahis : la chambre était emplie de plantes ! Depuis le plafond, jusqu'au sol, des fleurs, des arbres, des dizaines de végétaux avaient investi l'endroit. Du lierre courrait sur les murs, des orchidées trônaient sur les meubles, il y avait aussi des arbres de taille assez impressionnante qui n'avaient pas leur place dans une salle. Pour résumé, dans chaque recoin, on trouvait une plante, même auprès du cadavre sur le lit. Soit cet homme aimait la nature exagérément, soit quelqu'un avait placé ces végétaux ici volontairement.

-Il se peut qu'il soit mort asphyxié par le CO2, fis-je remarquer au scientifique du FBI.

-Oui : les premiers de nos hommes qui sont entrés ici ont du ressortir immédiatement car l'air y était irrespirable. Nous avons fait des prélèvements et le pourcentage de CO2 dans l'air était de plus de 5%. Donc une exposition continue à un tel taux de CO2 aurait pu être fatale. Il n'y avait aucune aération et aucune lumière dans la pièce et les plantes ne faisaient que rejeter du CO2 et cela depuis plusieurs jours.

-Bon travail, dit Booth alors que je me désintéressé déjà du scientifique.

L'équipe du FBI enlevait les plantes peu à peu et Booth leur ordonna de conduire le tout au Jefferson. Je m'approchai du corps. Mâle, Caucasien, la cinquantaine. Il devait être mort depuis trois jours.

-Alors c'est un meurtre ? me demanda Booth doucement.

Je me penchai sur la victime pour palper ses membres encore entourés de chair et ne trouvai aucune fracture. Cependant l'odeur de décomposition me monta au nez et soudain, je fus prise de vertige.

Je quittai la pièce rapidement, un goût amer dans la bouche et dans le couloir je poussai une porte au hasard. Ouf ! C'était bien la salle de bain. Je vomis mon repas de la veille dans la cuvette des toilettes, ne pouvant me contenir.

Evidemment, Booth arriva derrière moi et il ferma la porte derrière nous. Il me laissa finir sans un mot, puis me tendit un gant humide et une serviette. Je me rinçai la bouche rapidement, détestant cette saveur acide sur ma langue puis lui adressai un sourire de remerciement. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-On va avoir un sérieux problème si tu ne peux plus travailler sur des cadavres.

-Les nausées ne se font sentir qu'entre la 6e et la 12e semaine.

-Il te reste deux semaines à tenir alors.

Il la serra encore plus fort entre ses bras et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis ils quittèrent la salle de bain, décidant de rentrer au labo.

-Au fait, je vous avais bien dit qu'un jour vous vomiriez sur un cadavre, lui souffla-t-il en sortant.

_**[...]**_

**POV de Brennan**

_Dans la voiture_

-Tout va bien Angie, je te le promets.

Booth avait eu la mauvaise idée de décrocher mon mobile à ma place et de balancer à ma meilleure amie que j'avais vomi sur un cadavre. Je crois qu'il était content de pouvoir partager les désagréments entraînés par ma grossesse avec quelqu'un de moins rationnel que moi. Il avait donc bien plaisanté avec l'artiste à ce sujet et ce n'est qu'après lui avoir arraché le portable des mains, en lui disant qu'il était dangereux de téléphoner en conduisant, que je pus enfin parler à Angela.

-C'est juste des nausées et puis tu sais que les cadavres ont une odeur dégoutante, donc ce n'est pas anormal. Je vais bien. Et mon « neveu » ?

-Il dort. Il passe son temps à dormir et je suis contente parce que ça me laisse du temps pour dormir aussi.

-Pourquoi appelles-tu ?

-Ma chérie ! Il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir une raison précise pour téléphoner aux gens qu'on aime.

-Mais il devait bien y avoir une raison. Tu m'as déjà appelée hier et…

Je me tus, une idée jaillissant lentement dans mon esprit.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Ma chérie, tu es enceinte et je…

-Mais c'est stupide, Angela. Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi : je suis autonome. Et puis tu sais bien que Booth me suit partout parce qu'il a des tendances male alpha, surprotectrices prononcées.

Booth se récria, mais je ne lui accordai même pas d'attention.

-Ma chérie. En fait, tu as vu juste. Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Cam m'appelle tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je crois qu'au fond, elle a hâte de notre retour à Hodgins et moi…

-Viens-en au fait.

-Roh ! Et bien, elle m'a bien précisée que vous vous vouvoyiez toujours et je me suis dit « Whoua » …

-Angela ! Tu as demandé à Cam si nous nous tutoyions ? Mais je t'avais dit de ne rien dire !

-Je l'ai fait subtilement Sweetie. Contrairement à toi, je sais manipuler les conversations. Laisse-moi finir : Je me suis dit « Whoua » ! Je croyais que vous vous tutoyiez ! Tout de même, ma chérie ! Vous couchez ensemble et vous allez avoir un bébé ensemble.

-Mais Ange, c'est juste que nous nous vouvoyons au travail. Nous voulions rester discrets mais si tu continues à mettre ton nez partout…

-Ah ! Que je suis soulagée ! s'exclama-t-elle à mon grand agacement. Mais ma chérie, tu ne crois pas que vous devriez tout dire aux autres. Je veux dire, ce sont vos amis. Ils resteront discrets et le FBI n'en saura rien. Au moins, vous pourrez vous comporter comme un couple au labo. Je sais que vous ne dépasserez jamais les bornes, contrairement à Sweets et Daisy, ou moi et Hodgi, dans le passé.

-Je vais voir, Ange. Bisous. Et ne rappelle plus aujourd'hui !

-On pourrait faire un repas ! Tous ensembles, au Royal Dinner. Ou alors, dans un resto chic…

Je raccrochai, inquiète à cette idée et aux plans exagérés de mon amie. Je fis part de la conversation à Booth qui à mon grand regret fut enthousiaste.

-Au moins, je pourrais te tutoyer quand je le voudrais ! Et puis : j'en ai assez que nous nous cachions. Tu sais que j'ai pensé à un truc : Daisy et Sweets, ils appartiennent au labo et au FBI, pourtant ils sont en couple.

-Leur couple n'est pas stable, ils ne courent jamais de réels dangers, ils ne sont pas sur le devant de la scène. Et j'avais renvoyé Daisy quand ils se sont mis officiellement ensemble. De plus, elle n'est pas encore engagée au Jefferson pour une durée fixe. Et Sweets n'est qu'un psy…

-Bones ! Nous sommes dans le même cas. Je vais prendre rendez vous avec le supérieur et…

-Non ! m'écriai-je.

J'étais terrifiée de le perdre. De perdre notre partenariat. Je n'imaginais pas collaborer avec un autre agent, ce serait trop étrange. Inconsciemment, je savais que cela le rendrait jaloux, de même que moi je serais mécontente de le savoir en compagnie d'un autre scientifique.

-Booth… expliquai-je plus calmement. J'ai trop peur qu'ils nous séparent. On peut attendre encore, s'il te plait. Jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse et que nous ne puissions plus garder le secret.

-Comme tu veux. En revanche, je tiens à ce que nous invitions Cam, Angela et les autres à diner chez moi.

-Chez moi, contredis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est plus grand et plus beau.

-Merci, merci beaucoup ! grogna-t-il.

_**[...]**_

**POV du narrateur omniscient**

De retour au labo, Brennan se rendit directement dans son bureau, prendre un bloc note et son dictaphone. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Camille dans la salle d'autopsie. Elle mit un masque sur son visage, espérant que cela l'empêcherait de sentir l'odeur, puis tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

-L'identité présumée de la victime est Ralph Parch. C'était le propriétaire millionnaire de la villa.

-Angela nous la confirmera avec la reconstruction faciale lundi. Pour l'instant, je vais faire tous les prélèvements de chair, de sang et de fluides nécessaires. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin d'aide.

Brennan ne protesta pas et passa sa journée dans son bureau. Elle écrivit beaucoup, avançant rapidement son nouveau roman. Elle avait décidé de faire tomber Kathy enceinte et elle écrivit un chapitre entier sur comment l'anthropologue fictive vomissait sur le cadavre véreux d'un milliardaire orgueilleux.

-Tu confonds un peu trop fiction et réalité je trouve, rit Booth en arrivant dans son dos, les phrases zoomées à 200% parfaitement lisibles de là où il se trouvait.

Brennan ferma immédiatement la page, après avoir sauvegardé (heureusement) et le foudroya du regard.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux !

-Je n'en ai pas douté d'une seconde. Tu as fini ? Parce que j'ai invité notre petite compagnie à dîner ce soir et il va falloir aller faire des courses pour que tu nous prépares un bon repas.

-Et c'est moi qui vais cuisiner en plus ?

-Tu cuisines si bien… fit-il, lui adressant son sourire charmeur.

-Garde ça pour les femmes faibles et maniables ! Moi, je cuisine, mais c'est parce que tu es un flemmard.

-J'éplucherai les légumes et je surveillerai la cuisson, promit-il.

Trois heures plus tard, on sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de Brennan et elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

-Entrez vite, les pressa-t-elle. Je dois retourner à la cuisine, avant que Booth ne massacre tout.

Elle poussa quasiment le couple Hodgins à l'intérieur, claqua la porte et s'en fut aussi vite, sous leur regard amusé. Elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'il n'avait touché à rien et que les légumes n'avaient pas accroché dans la poêle. Elle avait tendu tout son esprit vers le plat et la cuisson qui devait être parfaite quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique.

Il faisait allusion à sa tenue : une robe bleue foncé, droite, avec des bretelles qui formaient un décolleté carré.

-Si je fais une bêtise : tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ça devrait être à cause de moi ? Tu arrives très bien à être maladroite seule.

-Je ne connais la maladresse que quand je ne suis plus concentrée, alors, va occuper nos invités, je préfère que tu sois plus dans la cuisine maintenant.

Ainsi, Booth, un peu énervé par le peu de confiance que lui accordait sa petite amie, quitta la cuisine.

-Le repas est prêt ?

-Je me suis fait mettre à la porte, grommela l'agent.

Il retrouva son sourire en avisant le petit Michael dans les bras de sa mère. Angela le lui laissa prendre et il commença à parler en gazouillant au bébé, tandis que le couple s'installait dans le canapé en plaisantant. On sonna à nouveau et la voix de Brennan parvenant de la cuisine retentit :

-Va ouvrir au lieu de babiller comme un imbécile !

-Mec, vous ne devriez pas vous laisser parler comme ça, taquina Hodgins.

Booth lui adressa un regard noir, soupira et fit entrer Camille et Paul, le bébé toujours dans les bras.

-C'est un amour ! s'extasia Camille.

Sweets arriva le dernier, seul. Personne ne demanda où était Daisy, mais tous furent désolés pour lui. Enfin, ils s'installèrent à table, Brennan ouvrant la conversation.

-Booth : il faut que je le dise. Les bébés n'apprendront jamais à parler si v… tu leur parles comme ça.

Angela fut ravie de constater que Sweets et Camille se lançaient un regard lumineux.

-Ouais, ben je leur parle comme je veux. Il apprendra bien assez tôt à parler. Surtout avec une tante comme toi, et une mère comme Angela. Ca deviendra une véritable pipelette.

Camille interrompit leur légère dispute, pour prévenir :

-Alors, soit vous m'expliquer clairement, soit le Docteur Brennan aura du travail supplémentaire la semaine prochaine.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de cette menace et ce fut Booth qui répondit :

-Oui. Nous sommes ensemble.

-Ca s'est passé quand ? s'écria Sweets, puis voyant les yeux meurtriers de Booth, il se reprit et dit plus doucement : ça fait longtemps que vous nous cachez ça ?

-Nous avons couché ensemble le soir après la mort de Vincent, lâcha Brennan. Nous préférions garder ça privé et nous voulons que vous restiez discrets. Nous ne voulons pas encore prévenir le FBI.

-C'est dingue. Je me doutais de quelque chose, mais là c'est immense. C'est super.

-Et vous Sweets, railla Brennan, en tant que psy vous aviez compris.

-Non. Mais je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je voulais aussi dire…

Brennan échangea un petit sourire avec Booth et leur regard dut durer un peu trop longtemps, parce qu'Angela dut se racler la gorge pour qu'elle continue :

-Je suis enceinte.

Camille, Hodgins, Sweets et Paul (dans une plus grande mesure) restèrent bouche bée. Elle leur raconta tout et finalement, ils digérèrent la nouvelle. Camille et Angela engagèrent une conversation sur un présumé mariage, tandis que Booth lançait à Sweets :

-Vous êtes le prochain sur la liste pour devenir père.

Le psychiatre afficha un petit sourire crispé.

-Daisy et moi, ce n'est pas très stable en ce moment…

Booth lui serra l'épaule gentiment, mais coupa court à cette conversation qui allait devenir trop gênante pour lui.

Durant le repas, Camille évoqua l'enquête pour tenir les autres au courant de ses découvertes.

-C'est bien un meurtre : la victime a été empoisonnée par un venin neurotoxique. L'analyse me l'a révélée alors que le Dr Brennan était déjà partie. J'ai remarqué sur son corps plusieurs zones noirâtres qui doivent être dues à la brûlure de ce venin. Hodgins s'en chargera lundi. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, ainsi que quelques traces de cannabis.

-Pas étonnant, c'est un milliardaire, grinça Booth.

-Millionnaire, rectifia Brennan.

-Bones, c'est pareil, il avait trop d'argent et ne savait pas quoi en faire.

-J'ai beaucoup d'argent ! protesta-t-elle. Et Hodgins aussi.

-Oui, mais vous deux, vous l'investissez. Je disais ça comme ça. Je ne pensais pas à vous.

-J'accepte tes excuses, affirma-t-elle, ce qui le fit sourire.

Elle ne changerait jamais et il était d'ailleurs le premier à en être heureux. Son cœur s'accéléra au son de sa voix si douce et il la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte parce qu'elle écoutait attentivement les explications de Camille, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de suivre la conversation.

-J'ai remarqué des lésions formant des lignes, le marquant horizontalement, de gauche à droite. Je vous montrerai lundi.

-J'ai hâte de savoir de quel venin il s'agit ! s'enthousiasma Hodgins sous l'air ahuri de Paul. Serpent ? Crapaud ? Poisson ? Cette affaire a l'air d'être diablement intéressante.

Ils finirent le repas en apothéose, avec un gâteau fondant au chocolat, puis ils se séparèrent.

-Tu sais que ton moelleux au chocolat était parfait. Le meilleur gâteau que je n'ai jamais mangé.

-Il en reste, tu pourras en avoir demain au petit déjeuner.

-Je suis pardonné pour hier soir et mon endormissement prématuré ?

-Ca dépend de ce que tu vas me faire maintenant ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

_(Ici commence notre collaboration à T'Pau et moi)._

« Bones a vraiment beaucoup de mal à voir et exprimer avec des mots le côté romantique des choses », se prit-il à penser. Sa question aurait pu s'appliquer à une séance de torture presque redoutée, seul l'éclat de ses yeux laissait deviner qu'elle espérait que les prochaines heures soient agréables.  
>Il s'avança vers elle, avec le sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et la saisit dans ses bras.<br>-Ouch, tu es lourde !  
>Tape sur la tête.<br>-Je rigole !  
>-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.<br>Il les emmena dans la chambre, sa tête nichée contre son cou, son subtil parfum flattait délicieusement ses narines. La chambre baignée dans la pénombre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit puis saisit ses lèvres entre les siennes lui arrachant un gémissement de bien être.  
>-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tellement d'effet ? Râla-t-elle.<br>-Parce que je suis un agent du FBI sexy, répondit Booth taquin mais déjà dans ses prunelles, un réel éclat de désir.  
>Il entreprit de la déshabiller, la livrant à la torture de prendre tout son temps pour la dénuder. Il l'effeuillait avec une telle lenteur que Brennan sentait son corps bouillir d'impatience, ses caresses lui donnaient le vertige, son corps ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter ce supplice langoureux bien longtemps.<p>

Booth s'astreignait à garder le contrôle, souhaitant prolonger ces préliminaires pour faire bien comprendre à son amante combien elle lui avait manqué aussi. Voulant se faire pardonner. Comment pouvait-elle encore douter qu'elle lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait ? Bien que ces mots aient tendance à l'effrayer, lui avait besoin de les prononcer :  
>-Et parce que je t'aime.<br>Tempérance ne répondit rien et se laissa emportée dans le flot de sensations que son amant faisait naitre en elle.

_**[...]**_

**POV de Brennan**

Ce n'était pas encore des caresses, juste des effleurements du bout des doigts mais il connaissait déjà parfaitement mes failles, les zones érogènes à solliciter pour susciter mon plaisir. Sa façon de me respirer comme un chiot le creux de l'oreille faisait courir sur tout mon corps des frissons d'excitation. Sa bouche parsemant ma poitrine de baisers, sa langue engloutissant mes tétons dressés et durcis d'anticipation. Au clair de lune, je pouvais voir ses prunelles noisette luire d'une flamme qui grandissait à mesure que la passion nous propulsait au plus fort de l'étreinte. Je sentais sur moi son corps musclé se tendre, à la limite de l'orgasme lui aussi, et pourtant il désirait encore attendre. Patienter. Lui seul, parmi tous mes amants, savait être à l'écoute de mon seul plaisir, aucun homme n'avait su être aussi patient, attentionné, attentif à me faire découvrir un monde où le sentiment d'amour devait être partie intégrante de cet acte que je considérais jusqu'ici comme uniquement sexuel. Tout ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, à cet instant, reflétait ces regards qu'il n'accordait qu'à moi depuis le début de notre association. J'avais mis tellement de temps et d'énergie à me persuader que nous n'étions qu'amis durant toutes ces années. J'avais fait taire cette sensation depuis le premier soir, profitant d'un taxi pour m'enfuir, sans comprendre – sans vouloir, plus certainement – sans accepter d'avoir eu le coup de foudre pour cet homme que je connaissais à peine.

Finalement, le moment tant attendu arriva et ce fut une explosion d'extase, de couleurs et d'harmonie.

Enfin, rassasiés, repus de nos étreintes gourmandes, nous reposions là, nos jambes encore emmêlées, à gouter le silence apaisant qui suit un moment d'amour. Booth, Seeley, s'était assoupi, une main possessive posée sur mon ventre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, sa poitrine se soulever à rythme calme et régulier. Un sourire bienheureux sur ses lèvres, il s'était endormi. Je l'observais encore quelques instants, bouleversée de me sentir si vivante à son contact. Ma vie prenait les couleurs de l'arc-en -ciel lorsque j'étais dans ses bras et devenait triste comme un soir d'hiver dés qu'il s'éloignait de moi. C'est sur cette comparaison peu rationnelle qu'à mon tour, je fermais les yeux, sombrant dans le sommeil, ce même sourire heureux ourlant mes lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos futures reviews … J'espère que ça vous a plu =) N'oubliez pas de dire à T'Pau ce que vous en pensez pour cette fin. Pour ma part, je suis tombée amoureuse des deux dernières phrases, avec ces magnifiques comparaisons « peu rationnelles ». Donc merci à toi, T'Pau.<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Famille

**Re coucou ! Nous sommes mercredi, so ENJOY ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire … Désolée de ne pas aller plus vite : j'écris beaucoup plus depuis que j'ai commencé cette fiction, mais ça reste insuffisant pour poster plus d'un chapitre par semaine … Quand j'aurais tout fini, je les posterai tous d'un coup … Ou plus rapidement du moins, c'est promis.**

**J'aime tout particulièrement ce chapitre qui est centré à fond sur les relations des personnages alors que le prochain sera plus sur l'enquête…**

**Remerciements à tous mes lecteurs. Vos reviews me motivent à un point inimaginable. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me donner leur avis.**

**Fandebones : toujours la première ) l'odorat et le goût sont des sens largement confondus. J'ai lu que l'odorat de la baleine était très peu développé, à mon avis son sens du gout aussi. Tous les êtres marins à mon avis doivent avoir peu de sensibilité gustative. Pour le tutoiement Hodgins et Booth, j'ai vérifié et non : ils se vouvoient bien. En fait, il y a juste Bren, Angie et Hodgins qui se tutoient entre eux. Et Cam et Booth entre eux. Et les couples évidemment ^^ Du coup, j'ai fait une méga liste tutoiement/ vouvoiement pour tous les personnages lol ! C'est à cause de toi :P Tu m'as fait peur avec ton histoire de féminisation, mais tant que c'est une faute lol … Merci beaucoup pour ta review à rallonge.**

**Angelerose : merci pour nous deux ! =) et moi je me casse la tête à trouver des répliques qui correspondent à mes chapitres alors contente que ça te plaise ^^**

**Nath : merci beaucoup.**

**Avrildemai : Booth est l'homme dont toutes les filles rêvent ) et Brennan, c'est… Brennan quoi ! Si elle changeait on l'aimerait moins.**

**Mimimoon : ben oui c'est chaud ) mais B&B sont hot, alors !**

**T'Pau : accro ? Et ben dis donc =) merci à toi.**

**Low : Merci pour ton commentaire =) il me fait très plaisir. Contente d'avoir un ou une fan … ^^**

**Woodie44 : merci pour ce commentaire enthousiasme ! Je suis contente de voir que j'attire de nouveaux lecteurs. Merci de continuer à me suivre alors =) en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant.**

**x- Laurence : la petite nouvelle =) Merci pour tous tes commentaires encourageants (même passionnés lol ^^) Merci beaucoup pour le pavé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ) j'essayerai de faire encore mieux … Faut toujours chercher à s'améliorer. En tous cas, les mégas longues reviews ne me dérangent absolument pas, lol.**

**Je parle trop, mais bon, je tiens à vous répondre à chaque fois … =) Place à l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 :<strong>

La famille, ou comment se gorger d'amour avant les épreuves.

_**Booth : Okay, you're not Dr. Brennan today. You're Temperance.  
><strong>__**Brennan**__**: I don't know what that means.  
><strong>__**Booth**__**: The scientist part of you got sidelined, temporarily.  
><strong>__**Brennan**__**: I still don't know what that means.  
><strong>__**Booth**__**: Bones, just take the brain. Okay? And put it in neutral. Take the heart, and put it in overdrive. [makes motor sound]  
><strong>__**Brennan**__**: Sometimes I think you're from another planet.  
><strong>__**[**__**smiles**__**]  
><strong>__**Brennan**__**: Sometimes I think you're nice**_

_**[...]  
><strong>_

_**Brennan: Mon métier...notre métier, c'est de mettre des assassins hors d'état de nuire.  
>Booth: Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur Brennan aujourd'hui, vous êtes Tempérance.<br>Brennan: Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.  
>Booth: Votre côté anthropologue reste sur la touche provisoirement.<br>Brennan: Je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.  
>Booth: Bones, prenez le cerveau et mettez le au point mort. Prenez le cœur et passez la vitesse supérieure. [imite le bruit d'un moteur]<br>Brennan: Quelque fois je crois que vous venez d'une autre planète...**_

_**[ sourire]**_

_**Brennan : Et quelque fois, je crois que vous êtes vraiment gentil.**_

_**...  
><strong>_

**B&B 3x13**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Brennan<strong>

Je m'éveillai avec une étrange sensation de bonheur. Je sentais des papillons dans mon ventre, je me sentais bien et forte, comme si je pouvais soulever des montagnes. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ce lit confortable et c'était une des premières fois que cela m'arrivait. Lorsque j'étais petite, il m'était arrivée de ressentir ce genre de chose, mais depuis la disparition de mes parents, plus jamais.

Je me collai un peu plus contre le torse de Booth, appréciant sa chaleur. Il entourait mon corps de ses deux bras, comme s'il voulait me retenir. Amusée par cette idée, je murmurai, en admirant son beau visage endormi :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me retenir Booth, parce que je n'irai nulle part.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira sa bouche et je jurai contre ma bêtise je m'étais faite avoir trop facilement. Il resserra son étreinte.

-C'est une bonne chose à savoir il s'agit d'un véritable soulagement, dit-il en gardant toujours les yeux fermés. Continue, si tu veux.

-Je n'ai plus rien à dire, marmonnai-je, un peu mécontente d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de confession romantique.

-Même si tu voulais partir, je ne te laisserais plus faire, affirma-t-il.

Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux noisette et les plongea dans les miens.

-Je sais que je suis celui qu'il te faut Bones. Et désolé d'avoir tant retardé les choses : je pense notamment à Hannah et au fait que j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de te confier mes sentiments pour la première fois.

-Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps Booth. J'ai autant de torts que toi dans l'histoire.

-Sauf que moi, je suis celui qui n'a pas peur, et celui qui croit en l'amour. J'aurais du faire le pas en avant plus tôt. Et j'aurais du, lorsque tu as fait un pas toi aussi, ne pas reculer de dix.

-Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

-Non, mais Bones : je suis celui qui a fermé les yeux sur notre relation. J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous bien avant toi, depuis notre premier baiser, depuis que je te connais.

-Tu fais allusion au « J'ai l'impression que ça pourrait être sérieux. » (Episode 16 Saison 5)

-Je le pensais, affirma-t-il.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa longtemps, tendrement et amoureusement. Et j'aimais ça, j'aurais pu rester là jusqu'à notre mort. Qui serait rapidement arrivée, car nous n'aurions pu tenir sans eau plus de deux jours. Mais qu'importe, cela aurait été une expérience intéressante. Et j'étais sur que deux jours à l'embrasser ne m'aurait pas lassée.

Après cette matinée câline (c'était juste un câlin, je suis toujours très littérale), nous allâmes chercher Parker chez Rébecca. Nous prîmes un café avec l'ex de Booth puis nous nous rendîmes dans un musée où je pris grand soin d'expliquer à Parker, tentant d'être simple, le fonctionnement du corps humain. Ce garçon deviendrait un grand scientifique, je n'en doutais pas.

-Tout est lié : tu vois le sang rejoint les poumons pour s'approvisionner en oxygène et le disséminer dans le corps entier, car chaque organe a besoin d'O2 pour fonctionner correctement.

Booth m'avait pris la main quand nous avions quitté le musée et Parker l'avait remarqué, mais n'avait pas abordé le sujet avant que nous soyons au restaurant, le midi.

-Vous êtes amoureux ?

-Euh… Parker, tu sais que c'est mal de poser des questions indiscrètes. Mais oui. Nous sommes ensemble Bones et moi.

-Et vous allez habiter ensemble ? Moi je préfèrerai que ce soit chez Bones, parce qu'elle a une piscine !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Booth qui me rendit un sourire gêné.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, bonhomme, mais je suppose que ça arrivera un jour. Nous voulons aller doucement. Et nous ferons en sorte que ce soit une maison ou un appartement avec une piscine.

-Trop cool ! Angela va être contente !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Parker ? demandai-je, étonnée.

-Elle me disait souvent qu'elle avait hâte que vous sortiez ensemble. Elle vous trouvait stupides.

Parker enfourna sa dernière frite dans sa bouche, tandis que je laissai poindre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Angela racontait à tout le monde que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre elle allait avoir affaire à moi !

-Et moi je lui avais dit qu'à nous tous nous arriverions à vous mettre ensemble, ajouta le garçon après avoir avalé. Heureusement alors que papa n'a pas épousé Hannah. Je te préfère toi Docteur Bones.

Booth se raidit en face de moi

-Tu sais Parker, ton papa a été triste de cette rupture, alors…

Il me coupa dans mon élan :

-Moi aussi je préfère Bones, bonhomme, mais ne dis pas de méchanceté sur Hannah. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Je l'aimais bien, papa. Mais je sais que tu es plus heureux maintenant. C'est comme maman : elle a mis du temps, mais finalement, maintenant c'est bon… Et puis Bones est une scientifique, elle m'aidera à être super fort !

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide, Parker, contredis-je. Et nous avons autre chose à te dire…

Booth et moi, avions décidé de mettre son fils au courant. Nous avions peur de sa réaction, parce qu'accepter une petite amie était une chose, mais accepter un autre enfant en était une autre. Il allait peut être avoir peur de perdre son père.

-Bones est enceinte, termina Booth à ma place.

-Oh…

Il resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore.

-Je pourrais choisir le prénom.

-Il faudra qu'ils nous plaisent aussi, bonhomme. Mais tu pourras donner des idées.

-Il aura sa chambre ? Je pourrai quand même venir le week end ? Et les vacances ?

-Mais oui, Parker, rien ne changera, le rassurai-je, tout sera comme avant, sauf qu'il y aura un bébé en plus avec nous. De toute façon, si le bébé ne peut pas suivre le week end, je le garderai à l'appartement et toi tu iras avec ton papa t'amuser.

-Ok. Alors je veux bien que vous ayez un bébé.

C'était étrange le fils de Booth était parfois si mûr et puis d'autres fois si naïf. Mais son père et moi lui laissâmes croire qu'il avait eu le choix et que nous n'aurions un bébé que s'il était d'accord.

-N'empêche : vous vous installez pas ensemble pour aller doucement mais vous voulez un bébé. Vous êtes toujours bizarres.

L'après midi, nous nous installâmes sur un banc, dans le parc près de chez Booth. Les garçons jouèrent au ballon et je me joignis à eux parce que Parker insista fortement. Booth, lui, me couvait du regard, ayant peur que je trébuche, ou que le ballon me frappe le ventre. Comme si je pouvais trébucher dans l'herbe, alors qu'on ne courrait même pas comme si ce ballon mou pouvait passer à travers le filet de mes très bons réflexes. D'ailleurs, pour le punir de cette surprotection, je lui lançai le ballon dans la tête plusieurs fois, ou alors je le lançai loin pour qu'il courre le chercher. A chaque fois qu'il m'interrogeait du regard, je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine.

-Papa, tu te fais battre par une fille.

-C'est parce que c'est mon amoureuse, alors je la laisse gagner, prétexta-t-il.

-Ben t'es nul ! Moi je ne laisserai jamais une fille me battre, même si je l'aime !

-Des fois, Parker, dis-je, il faut accepter de perdre pour faire plaisir aux autres. Mais là, tu sais, ton papa dis n'importe quoi : il ne veut pas perdre la face et avouer que je l'ai battu à plat de coupure !

-De couture, Bones, soupira Booth sans même chercher à nier. Battu à plat de couture.

-Tu vois : il admet !

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sure, rétorqua-t-il finalement ?

-Je me souviens de notre dernière course, tu as triché pour gagner !

-Je n'ai pas triché !

-Tu es parti en avance !

-Non ! Il faut bien admettre que tu coures moins vite que moi !

-De toute façon, tu adores jouer, tu es un joueur, et il n'y a que les mauvais perdants qui sont assez compétitifs pour gagner et par ce fait pour « aimer jouer ». Parce que jouer quand on perd ce n'est pas vraiment amusant…

-Mais je ne joue…

-Arrêtez de vous disputez, coupa Parker. Papa, je peux avoir une glace ?

**...**

**PDV d'Angela**

J'étais entrain de peindre dans mon atelier, quand on sonna à la porte. On était samedi après midi, je n'attendais personne et je me demandais bien qui pouvait me rendre visite ainsi. Je posai mon pinceau, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir terminer ce portrait de Michael dans l'heure et allai de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à l'entrée.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ouvris la porte et que je découvris mon père derrière celle-ci.

-Coucou, Ange. Je viens rendre visite à ma descendance.

Il avait toujours sa barbe piquante et ses lunettes noires il n'avait pas changé. Je lui sautai au cou, ravie d'entendre cette voix chaude et familière que je connaissais entre toutes autres comme celle de mon paternel et j'éclatai d'un rire franc et heureux. Lui, m'étreignait doucement, comme si j'avais pu me rompre entre ses bras musclés.

-Viens, entre vite. Michael dort.

Le bébé dormait dans mon atelier et j'étais occupée à représenter cette bouille pleine de rêves sur la toile avant que mon père n'arrive. Il s'extasia d'abord sur mon fils, en chuchotant :

-Tout le portrait de sa mère : il est magnifique. Il ressemble à toi quand tu étais bébé.

-Je lui ai donné pour second nom Staccato : j'y tenais.

-Hodgins a du être content, rit-il sur un ton ironique.

-Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

-Désolé de n'avoir pas pu être là pour ton accouchement. J'étais en tournée ça n'excuse rien à mon avis, mais… J'ai mal joué en plus, tellement j'étais anxieux.

-Toi ! Mal jouer ? s'amusa la jeune femme.

-Je t'assure.

-Tu m'as téléphonée, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le plus important est que tu sois là, aujourd'hui.

-Laissons le dormir, proposa-t-il.

Nous quittâmes la salle et il me murmura en entrant dans la cuisine :

-Le portrait que tu as fait est très réussi. Il égal presque l'original.

Je le remerciai et lui servis une bière fraîche.

-Vous avez une très belle maison.

-Oui. Jack et moi avons eu le coup de cœur : elle est grande, le voisinage et sympa et nous ne sommes qu'à un quart d'heure du labo, ce qui est étonnant quand on voit cette banlieue silencieuse.

-Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. En parlant de mon gendre, où est-il ?

-Il est parti à la jardinerie pour acheter des arbres à planter dans le jardin. Il adore le jardinage et il a dit que ce serait lui qui s'en occuperait.

Hodgins arriva justement et il s'écria à travers la maison :

-Un _castanea sativa_, plusieurs _rubus idaeus_, un _malus pumila_, un _quercus_, et des _rosae_ en pagaille.

-Chut ! Le bébé dort, tempêtai-je, pourtant tout sourire.

Hodgins avisa son beau-père et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Mon chéri, mon père est venu dire bonjour à son petit fils, expliquai-je en voyant son air de totale stupeur.

-Je… Oui… Je… Bonjour. Vous allez bien ? bégaya-t-il malgré lui.

-Très bien fiston ! Je veux que vous emmeniez votre fils voir un de mes concerts, quand il sera plus grand. Je vous le dis à vous, car vous être le chef de famille.

-Bien sur, bien sur, j'adore votre musique… Le hard-rock tout ça…

-Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Jack, les interrompis-je. Tu voudrais bien désigner tous ces arbres normalement ?

-Dans l'ordre : un châtaigner, parce que j'adore ça des framboisiers, parce que tu adores les framboises et que c'est facile à entretenir un pommier, parce qu'une pomme par jour éloigne le docteur un chêne, parce que c'est typique des roses pour leur beauté. Et !

Il sortit un petit pot de derrière son dos et je compris mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas serré la main de mon père.

-Un bonzaï : parce que tu es une artiste et que tu es à moitié chinoise…

-Merci, fis-je touchée. Et où sont les autres ?

-Dans le jardin. Je les planterai demain matin, quand il y aura moins de soleil et qu'il fera moins chaud.

**...**

**PDV de Brennan**

Le lendemain matin, dimanche, je me réveillai tôt, à cause de la chaleur exténuante. Nous étions chez Booth, parce que Parker y avait sa chambre et je me levai sans faire de bruit. Je bus un jus d'orange, puis ne sachant quoi faire, je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre un livre.

Booth y avait entreposé de vieux livres et surtout des Bandes Dessinées dans une petite bibliothèque et j'en pris un au hasard. Cependant, j'avisai dans le même temps une petite boîte noire, jolie mais sobre et je ne résistai pas à la tentation de l'ouvrir. Grâce à la lumière qui perçait par les stores, j'identifiai des photos mises en vrac, une balle de golf et tout un tas d'objets à valeur sentimentale.

-Bones, entendis-je murmurer dans mon dos.

En sursautant, je fis tomber le couvercle de la boîte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, rien, je prends un livre.

Peine perdue, Booth était déjà près de moi et il ramassa le couvercle noir.

-Tu fouilles ? demanda-t-il et je ne sus dire s'il était mécontent ou neutre.

-Je… Désolée, m'excusai-je ne cherchant pas à nier avec lui.

-On t'a déjà dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

Il se saisit de la boîte noire et alla s'asseoir avec sur le lit.

-Tu veux un café ? proposai-je, cherchant à me faire pardonner.

-Oui, mais reviens vite.

Et il m'aveugla d'un sourire charmeur. Je m'exécutai puis le rejoignis sur le lit.

-C'est chaud, précisai-je, mais il sembla s'en moquer et avala une longue gorgée.

-C'est mieux quand sa brûle un peu la langue.

-Des tendances masochistes ?

-Je suis sur le point de te pardonner, alors : chut.

Il m'attira plus près de lui et me montra une photo. C'était une des photos que je lui avais donné il y a six ans, quand je lui avais confié le dossier de mes parents. Une photo de moi jeune, vers mes quinze ans. Voyant mon air étonné, il se justifia :

-J'adore ta bouille craquante, je ne pouvais pas la laisser moisir dans les annales du FBI.

Il m'en tendit une de Parker bébé, une de sa famille et je pus le voir alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, auprès de son père, grand et fort, de sa mère, jolie comme un cœur et de son frère Jared, à la mimique déjà provocante. Lui était déjà diablement beau. Je le lui dis et cela me valut un bisou claquant sur la joue.

-La balle de golf, c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps avec mon père, et ça c'est… Oh ! des places de match de football. Il y a aussi cette médaille que j'avais eu à la petite école, les dents de lait de Parker que Rébecca m'a cédé.

Je vis des dessins d'enfant, le nœud rose qu'Hannah avait mis sur le téléphone qu'elle lui avait offert pour son aménagement, mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

-Tu es un grand sentimental finalement.

Il se renfrogna un peu, et j'ajoutai :

-Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. J'ai moi aussi conservé des souvenirs précieux à l'abri des regards.

Son regard brillait et je me lançai :

-Je te ferai voir si tu veux…

-Evidemment que je veux, Bones !

-Si tu ne m'appelles plus Bones… tentai-je.

-Hors de question. Ce détail n'a jamais été négociable.

Il se rua sur mes lèvres. Immédiatement un flot de chaleur inonda mon ventre et j'accrochai mes mains sur sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle et que je demande grâce.

-D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un détail, reprit-il comme si rien n'avait interrompu la conversation. Bones, c'est la façon dont je préfère t'appeler. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, tu m'appelles bien Booth.

-Moi… C'est plus par habitude… Seeley, me forçai-je à dire.

Il riva ses yeux aux miens et, tout en rapprochant son visage à nouveau, murmura d'un ton sérieux :

-Et bien moi, c'est peut être par habitude mais c'est ainsi que je te conçois, maintenant. « Bones » te désigne aussi bien que toi tu désignes Angela par son prénom et ton père par « Papa ». C'est à travers ce surnom que j'ai appris à te connaître et je ne crois plus pouvoir m'en séparer. Cela me tient trop à cœur. Mais si tu le détestes à ce point, je préfère encore laisser tomber « Bones » pour « mon ange », « mon cœur », « mon amour », « ma chérie », « mon bébé » ou ce que tu veux d'autres… Mais c'est des surnoms amoureux impersonnels.

Je posai mon index contre ses lèvres chaudes tandis que je revenais sur mes positions :

-Je ne savais pas que ça comptait autant. Tu sais, Booth, je m'y suis trop habituée moi-même, je crois. Finalement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en passer, même si rationnellement ce surnom est ridicule !

-Tu crois que Booth, c'est mieux ! se récria-t-il. Premièrement ça veut dire « cabine » en anglais et deuxièmement c'est mon nom de famille. Tu crées une distance entre nous… Enfin je sais que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'appelles comme ça, mais le fait est que…

Je me penchai en avant et frottai mes lèvres contre les siennes doucement. Ma langue visita brièvement sa bouche puis je m'écartai et dis avec sagesse :

-Je crois que nous nous prenons trop la tête pour des choses inutiles.

-Je crois rêver ! C'est bien le Docteur Tempérance Brennan qui a dit ça ?

-C'est toi qui m'a dit d'abandonner la tête et de laisser parler le cœur.

-Je sais bien. Raison contre Cœur, c'est tout ce qui nous fait « nous ».

L'après midi, nous allâmes chez moi, car Parker nous avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait se baigner. Au ré-de-chaussé, il y avait une piscine intérieur, avec un petit toboggan, un petit bassin et une fosse de trois mètres. Peu de gens y venaient et nous fûmes seuls tous les trois cet après midi là.

J'avais mis mon plus joli bikini et je n'en étais même pas gênée. Parker ne s'attarda pas : il se mouilla la nuque et fit une bombe. Ainsi Booth et moi furent trempés. Il retira à la hâte son tee-shirt mouillé et je lui lançai un regard appréciateur, auquel il rendit un sourire coquin. Cependant il y avait son fils, alors il se contenta de saisir ma main et de caresser son dos avec le pouce, car nous nous interdisions les effusions de tendresse en public. C'était certainement par habitude… Six ans à ne pas se toucher nous avaient rendus pudiques. (Je riais à cette idée, soit dit en passant, car je ne suis absolument pas pudique).

Mais je savais pertinemment que Booth l'était je me souvenais parfaitement de son malaise quand nous parlions de sexe ou de nudité. Même lorsque nous faisions l'amour, il préférait me déshabiller avant que je ne le vois nu chose totalement stupide vu que maintenant je pouvais le voir, sous mes yeux, dans mon esprit, nu, quand je le voulais.

-J'aime le voir s'amuser, comme ça, me confia Booth.

Nous nous étions assis sur le bord, de l'eau à mi-jambe, l'un contre l'autre.

-Les parents ne peuvent trouver le bonheur que si leur progéniture est heureuse cela permet la survie de l'espèce.

-Bones ! On s'était mis d'accord : les trucs scientifiques, c'est pour ton équipe de fouine.

-Mais tu aimes ça quand je joue à l'anthropologue, rétorquai-je.

Booth parut surpris de voir que je le décodais, que je lisais en lui sans mal.

-Disons que je m'y suis habitué… dit-il, refusant cependant de me laisser le dernier mot.

-Très bien ! Alors je t'interdis de m'appeler « Docteur Brennan » quand tu jouis.

-Bones ! Chut ! Parker pourrait entendre !

-Les enfants de son âge savent très bien comment on fait les bébés, levai-je les yeux au ciel.

-Possible, mais là c'est mon fils et… D'accord, j'aime bien quand tu fais tes discours intelligents ! La discussion et close ?

Je la terminai par un rapide baiser sur sa joue et hochai la tête, satisfaite d'avoir remporté la partie.

-J'ai l'impression que je ne gagnerai plus jamais aucune partie, marmonna-t-il, assez fort cependant pour que je l'entende.

-Ca ce n'est pas vrai ! Des fois je te laisserai gagner pour te faire plaisir…

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ma phrase ne lui rendait pas le sourire et voyant que ses pupilles roulaient dans leurs orbites, je fus prise d'une soudaine inspiration et je me précipitai jusqu'à mon appartement sans explication.

-Bones ! Il ne faut pas que tu coures, me gronda-t-il quand je revins.

-C'est au contraire bon pour la santé et ce n'est pas comme si le placenta allait se percer et le comme si le bébé pouvait être expulsé ou… je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses…

-Tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal !

Il avisa la boîte que je tenais entre les mains et je la lui tendis avec un sourire en coin.

-Ma boîte à moi, à secret.

Parker continuait de jouer au loin. Nous gardions un œil attentif sur lui parce qu'il faisait du sous l'eau et qu'une noyade était vite arrivée. Booth ne résista pas à la tentation, il n'eut même pas une hésitation et il ouvrit ma boîte avec précipitation.

-Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? C'est mon petit Jasper. Et le Schtroumf à lunettes.

Sans que je m'y attende, il me fit les gros yeux.

-Pourquoi tu les laisses cachés dans une boite ? Tu pourrais les mettre sur ta table de nuit, ou sur l'étagère, celle pleine de trucs inutiles.

-Ce ne sont pas des « trucs » inutiles, ce sont des souvenirs de voyage ! le contredis-je.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

-Non. Je les laissais dans cette boite parce que je n'allai pas les mettre à la vue de tous. Tu aurais compris que j'y attachais une importance affective exagérée !

Il me scruta un instant sans rien dire, puis un sourire taquin s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

-C'est mignon !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer !

-Bon d'accord, mais maintenant, tu vas les mettre sur ta table de nuit. Comme ça tu rêveras de moi.

-Booth, les rêves ne sont pas contrôlés par…

-Oh !

Il ne m'écoutait déjà plus et tenait entre ses doigts le petit dauphin en argent que mon père avait laissé (il y a si longtemps) sur la tombe de ma mère. Il regarda toutes les photos que j'avais mises là, puis enfin, dans le fond, quand la boite fut vide, il dégotta un papier plié quatre fois sur lui-même. Il le déplia et vit qu'il avait été découpé, car le bord était irrégulier d'un côté.

-Oh… J'avais oublié ça… murmurai-je, ayant l'envie soudaine de lui arracher cette feuille des mains.

Cependant, il lut sans rien dire. Puis il répéta les cinq phrases à voix haute, deux fois :

-« Booth, j'espère que vous ne lirez jamais ce mot, que vous allez me sauver et que nous continuerons à nous voir tous les jours. Cependant, si ce n'était pas le cas, il faut que vous sachiez que vous avez été un véritable ami et que j'avais une entière confiance en vous. Ne vous torturez pas : vous n'êtes pour rien dans ma mort, vous m'avez sauvée de mon mutisme en débarquant dans ma vie, avec votre rire et votre assurance, et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Vivez pour moi. Dites à Angela que je l'aime et qu'elle avait raison pour tout. Votre Bones. »

Le silence s'épaissit entre nous : j'étais perdue dans un passé terrible, effrayant, angoissant. Mes poumons étaient serrés par la peur de ces souvenirs et je me raccrochai à la présence de Booth juste à côté de moi. « Elle est morte, elle ne me fera plus jamais rien. » Booth, lui, s'apercevait que sans même m'en rendre compte, je l'aimais déjà à cette époque et cela le comblait de joie, tout en lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. « N'avaient-ils pas perdu trop de temps ? La vie était trop courte pour passer à côté de ses moments heureux. » Puis, il se remémora tous ces instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et se dit, qu'hormis le sexe, ils formaient un couple depuis des lustres déjà.

-Le fossoyeur ? demanda-t-il finalement, alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu lises ça un jour…

-Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de honteux à dire adieu.

-Oui, mais, je… Pourquoi ai-je fais mes adieux à un collègue plutôt qu'à mon père ou à mon frère ?

-Parce que tu m'aimais déjà, constata-t-il.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne t'aimais pas, tu m'énervais continuellement et je… Je n'avais pas envie de toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en assenant :

-Tu as toujours eu envie de moi. Et je te signalerai que je ne vois pas d'autres explications ''rationnelles'', comme tu dis.

-Je pense que c'est juste du au fait que j'espérais que tu me sauverais. Je pensais à toi et j'ai écris ces mots sans vraiment y prendre garde. Je réfléchissais à comment nous sortir de là et j'étais pressée et…

Comme il riait, se moquant de moi, je détournai le sujet rapidement :

-Hodgins avait écrit quelque chose à Angela, mais il a gardé sa partie de bout de papier.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'a écrit Hodgins, Bones.

Voyant ma mine agacée et boudeuse, il voulut me consoler en me soufflant :

-Moi aussi j'ai toujours eu envie de toi.

Et je lui pardonnai.

* * *

><p><strong>Une question (les fans, les lecteurs sont ceux qui font vivre l'histoire alors j'ai besoin de vos avis et de vos envies lol ) : <em>Vous avez envie de revoir certains personnages qui n'apparaissent plus dans la série ?<em>**

**Merci d'avance pour vos hypothétiques reviews.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Syndrome du Chevalier

**Hey Guys ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je suis trop super méga contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ! J'ai énormément avancé dans l'histoire ce week end, je suis très satisfaite. **

**Je vous remercie mille fois de vos reviews, c'est grâce à elle que j'avance. Je les aime trop, elles me font rire, m'attendrissent, me remettent en question. Thaks You Very Much ! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris : il y en a trois ou quatre qui l'ont fait. J'espère qu'ils laisseront des reviews un de ces jours pour se faire connaitre =) **

**Fandebones ****: Tu seras éternellement ma première revieweuse ) enfin, tu n'as pas été la toute toute première à vrai dire … Mais ce n'est pas grave. Merci de me suivre. Merci pour tout. **

**Amy**** : pour les ex je ne promets rien … je n'ai pas encore prévu totalement … lol mais moi non plus je ne les aime pas trop .. il faut bien mettre des obstacles, sinon plus trop de suspense lol Merci pour ta lecture ) **

**Mimimoon**** : moi aussi je la voulais cette lettre. En re-regardant le 2x09, je me suis dit : mais mince quoi ! Pourquoi on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a écrit. Alors, j'ai créé ma propre lettre de Brennan à Booth (alors qu'en réalité elle n'était peut être même pas adressée à Booth… Mais je pense qu'il y avait forcément un mot pour lui, c'est obligé ! )**

**Nath**** : merci =) moi aussi j'ai une boite à secret comme ça … Et Booth est très nostalgique alors… **

**Arroganz**** : Zach reviendra, promis ) **

**Avrildemai**** : tu n'es pas compliquée au moins =) merci de ton avis. **

**Lil01 :**** moi je n'aime pas trop Goodman. Mais je trouve bete qu'on n'ait jamais su ce qu'il était devenu -_- alors peut etre qu'il reviendra aussi. **

**Kyokisha ****: nouveau lecteur, ou nouvelle lectrice =) ravie de te voir là ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. **

**19-april-X :**** encore un nouveau =) ok merci : mais tu aimais bien les ex ? lol ne tkt pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de te faire lyncher, moi je les appréciai modéremment … ça dépend des moments en fait… ^^ **

**x-Laurence**** : (qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec les « X » lol ? ) Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic. Et ta review est encore longue lol. Je comprends : l'université, c'est choo =/ moi je pensais aller en Prépa (ce qui est encore pire… ) Eh oui : Parker est un adorable petit garçon. Il adore Bones, c'est clair lol. Pour la lettre… oui, c'est ce que tout le monde espère, qu'elle ait pensé à lui… Le père d'Angela est excellent ! C'est la classe que ce soit un membre du groupe des ZZtop lol ! Et pour la boite à secret : j'en ai une aussi. Voilà d'où vient cette inspiration soudaine ^^ **

**T'Pau :**** c'est mieux tard que jamais tout à fait ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) je trouve que dans la série en elle-même on passe en un seul épisode par le rire, les pleurs, l'adoration, etc… donc les fictions doivent coller à la réalité le plus possible … Je suis contente que tu sois accro (c'est mal, je sais). Et je me suis pétée de rire toute seule en écrivant le passage du dialogue à la piscine… lol **

**Low B-B :**** d'accord avec toi pour la boite à secret. Ca fait des souvenirs, c'est une super idée. Tout le monde fait ça je pense … Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il y a bcp plus de filles qui lisent des fictions en fait … **

**Croc du 74 :**** j'espère qu'elles se sont bien passées tes vacs. Oui, oui : j'ai écrit le chapitre où Max revient ça y est … Je suis sure que ça vous plaira niark niark niark … C'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de fiction avec le papa d'Angela… J'ai donc remédier à ça… ^^ **

**Angelrose :**** merci à toi de lire et de commenter. L'écriture ça se fait à deux, le lecteur et l'écrivain. Sinon ça a un intérêt très limité. **

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! 14 pour un chapitre O.O j'hallucine. Et du coup, les remerciements se font de plus en plus longs lol, mais c'est pour garder le CONTACT.**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

** Le Syndrome du Chevalier Blanc  
><strong>

**Ou comment perdre son calme pour pas grand-chose…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Booth : Il a aussi écrit que j'avais le syndrome du chevalier blanc à cause de mon père alcoolique et violent.<strong>_

_**Brennan : J'ai horreur de la psychologie.**_

_**[...]  
><strong>_

_**Booth : Hey, he wrote that I got white knight syndrom because of my physically abusive alcoholic father.**_

_**Brennan : I hate psychology. **_

_**5x16**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur omniscient<strong>

Le laboratoire fourmillait d'agitation. Les scientifiques, réunis en ce lundi matin, allaient et venaient en tous sens, au grand dam du Docteur Saroyan qui tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce bazar.

-Docteur Hodgins ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous sorte du bureau d'Angela ! Elle peut très bien faire cette reconstruction faciale seule ! Vous devez examiner les vêtements du cadavre, ainsi que la toxine que j'ai trouvée dans son sang. Remuez-vous ! Booth attend des informations.

-Booth a déjà l'identité de la victime. Et Angela est anxieuse, c'est la première fois qu'elle quitte Mike… contredit Hodgins.

-J'ai du l'abandonner dans les bras de cette nounou, grommela Angela, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Vous n'avez qu'à prolon…

Camille stoppa les mots avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient de sa bouche : « prolonger leurs congés maternités ? » Cela voudrait dire qu'elle devrait chercher à embaucher un autre entomologiste, une autre artiste ? Elle imaginait déjà la cascade de difficulté à dépasser : les entretiens oraux, les épluchures de dossiers… Sans compter qu'il lui serait impossible de trouver aussi qualifiés que ces deux là… Alors elle retint cette idée, espérant qu'elle ne vienne pas à l'esprit des parents. (Egoïste, peut être, mais il leur faudrait bien couper le cordon avec le bébé un jour ou l'autre et ça resterait douloureux, que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un mois.)

Le Docteur Brennan arriva à ce moment là et lui permit de souffler.

-Angela ? appela-t-elle.

-Oui ? Tu as encore du travail pour moi, c'est ça ? gronda l'artiste, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

-Non. Je venais voir comment tu allais, contesta Brennan décontenancée.

-Mal ! J'ai abandonné mon bébé ! A une étrangère ! Tout ça à cause de tous ces stupides meurtriers qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de tuer leurs amis, leurs voisins ou leurs ennemis !

-Je vois que tu es encore sous l'emprise des hormones – elles sont prévues pour que la mère ressente un besoin vital d'être auprès de sa progéniture, ainsi cela évite que les mères abandonnent leur enfant. C'est « l'instinct maternel », comme on dit vulgairement.

-Ma chérie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les thèses anthropologiques là-dessus…

-Je voulais juste t'avertir que d'ici deux à trois jours, ce serait passé. C'est le temps de l'adaptation. Tu te feras à cette idée. Il est illogique de couver exagérément un nourrisson, bien que les petits de l'espèce humaine soit parmi les plus fragiles et…

-Docteur Brennan, coupa Camille, je crois qu'Angela a compris…

Non mais elle n'allait pas faire peur à Angela ! Les bébés humains, les plus fragiles ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête de dire des choses pareilles à une jeune mère angoissée !

-Retournez à vos postes et résolvez moi ce meurtre, s'il vous plait, les pria une dernière fois Camille avant de quitter la salle avec classe. (NdlA : J'ai toujours trouvé Cam très classe lol ^^ )

**...**

**PDV de Booth**

-Ah Sweets ! Je suis content que vous soyez là tôt. Bones passe la journée au labo pour étudier le corps et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui me seconde durant les interrogatoires.

Le jeune psychiatre me faisait face avec assurance, ravi de la confiance nouvelle que je lui accordais. Effectivement, je pensais qu'il était à présent bien mûr et je ne mettais plus en doute ses capacités.

-Ne souriez pas stupidement comme ça, ajoutai-je pour qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête.

-Nous allons interroger qui ?

-La famille du nouveau cas. Ralph Parch, le milliardaire.

-Millionaire.

-Oh ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Ensuite, nous irons interroger ses collègues.

La villa où ils avaient découvert le corps n'était qu'une maison secondaire et ils joignirent une ville près de Washington, Annapolis, où ils parvinrent dans une grande maison en banlieue.

-Bienvenue chez les bourgeois.

-Agent Booth, vous savez que vous avez vraiment un problème avec ça…

-Ne me donnez pas de leçon. Vous savez très bien qu'après ça finit mal…

Je touchai l'emplacement de mon flingue, espérant que le message était clair et fut amusé par l'éclat craintif dans les yeux de mon ami.

-D'accord, d'accord. Faut dire, qu'on ne peut jamais rien dire…

-Oh moins, mon arme sert à quelque chose…

L'interrogatoire fut ennuyeux au début, puis quelque chose fit « tilt » et je compris instantanément la construction familiale de ce riche milliard-pardon-llonnaire. La femme le trompait : il était trop souvent absent, elle le pressentait volage lui aussi, alors elle avait pris un amant. Ses yeux fuyants quand elle évoqua leurs nombreuses années de mariage, ses mains tremblantes et ses joues rouges quand je posai une question indiscrète sur leur rapports amoureux. Sweets m'avait d'ailleurs jeté un coup d'œil confus à ce moment là – il était ébahi par cette question d'ordre privé – mais moi, je m'étais aperçu que lorsque Bones était là et demandait des infos de façon directe, cela m'apportait souvent de nombreux éléments nouveaux. Et comme Bones n'était pas là, je me devais d'être moi-même indiscret et malpoli.

Sa femme vivait donc dans l'adultère.

Nous rencontrâmes son fils par la suite. Il semblait plein d'animosité envers ce père trop souvent invisible. Il connaissait l'amant de sa mère ils n'avaient pas à se cacher, le père n'était jamais là. D'ailleurs, il préférait son « beau père » à son père. Il avait 16 ans et me semblait très instable. Sa vie affective n'était pas facile. Pas de petite amie, quelques aventures par ci par là. D'après Sweets, il se pouvait qu'il soit un consommateur régulier de cannabis, alors j'avais récupéré quelques cheveux laissés sur la brosse à cheveux dans la salle de bain. (Ce n'était pas vraiment autorisé, mais comme nous avions fait une inspection de routine, j'en avais profité… eh eh !)

-Bon alors : nous avons une femme adultère et un fils qui en veut à son père, résumai-je en quittant les lieux.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Ils n'ont pas le profil de tueurs…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Le gars a été empoisonné, c'était donc prémédité et la plupart du temps il s'agit d'un des membres de la famille.

-Je maintiens ma position, mais vous formerez vos propres convictions au fur et à mesure… Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez l'habitude de m'écouter.

-C'est vrai, m'exclamai-je en lui claquant la main dans le dos. Mais moi, je maintiens que cette histoire de famille recomposée, où le fils préfère l'amant au mari, ça sent mauvais.

-C'est malsain, admit le psy.

-Maintenant, à l'usine ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer les collègues pour savoir s'il travaillait vraiment autant que ses déplacements le laissaient à penser.

**...**

**PDV de Brennan**

Je bouillonnai. J'avais envie d'agir ! Et le Jefferson était atone, léthargique et apathique ! Moi, je mourrais d'envie de réfléchir, de me plonger au sein de l'enquête, surtout que les zones obscures de l'affaire avaient tendance à m'obséder tant qu'elles n'étaient pas éclairées. Hodgins travaillait d'arrache-pied sur les vêtements et sur le poison dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine. Cependant, ses fréquents allers retours dans le bureau d'Angela le ralentissaient considérablement.

Camille avait terminé d'étudier le cadavre, elle avait prélevé tous les échantillons nécessaires, avait pris une grande quantité de photos et maintenant Daisy était chargée de laver les os. En réalité, elle n'avait fait que plonger les ossements dans une solution nettoyante et désincrustante et n'avait plus qu'à patienter quelques heures. J'étais donc inoccupée et cela me rendait folle je trépignai d'impatience.

J'avais quitté la plateforme pour mon calme bureau parce que l'agaçante Daisy ne pouvait se taire plus de quelques secondes d'affilées. Je remplissais des formulaires, faisais des comptes rendus et mettais au propre mes conclusions au sujet du squelette de l'âge de bronze dont l'observation et l'étude avaient meublé ma dernière semaine.

Finalement, je pris une décision rationnelle : je serais plus utile ailleurs !

**...**

**PDV d'Angela**

Cette reconstruction faciale me donnait du fil à retordre. Ce squelette était tellement vieux ! L'âge de bronze me paraissait tellement loin. Finalement, je laissai tomber la palette graphique et fermai le logiciel. Bren et Cam m'avaient demandé d'élaborer des scénarios quant aux marques qui zébraient le corps du milliarda-millionnaire (pardon). Ce qui m'apparut immédiatement avait échappé à l'entendement des autres.

Je m'échappai de mon bureau et me précipitai dans la salle d'autopsie. Mettant ma révulsion de côté – cette odeur de sang était vraiment intenable, mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer un peu – j'informai Camille de ma première hypothèse.

-Cette évidence s'est imposée à moi : ce sont des marques laissées par des cordes. Il a été ligoté alors qu'il était en position allongé, les bras contre le corps.

-Vous pouvez me montrer ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas encore fait l'animation sur l'Angelator, mais je vais le faire.

-Prévenez le Docteur Brennan, d'abord. Elle a décidé de prendre son envol…

Le ton de Camille était étrange et je fronçais les sourcils, tandis que Daisy arrivait et questionnait, n'ayant rien perdu de la fin de cette conversation :

-Le Docteur Brennan s'en va ? Oh mon Dieu ! Juste temporairement, j'espère ?

-Il y a méprise Mademoiselle Wick, tempéra Camille pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs de la jeune interne. Elle se rend sur le terrain, c'est tout. Dépêchez vous Angela, si vous voulez l'attraper au vol.

Je quittai rapidement la salle d'autopsie pour foncer voir Brennan. Elle quittait juste son bureau et je l'interceptai :

-Ma chérie ! J'ai des infos toutes fraiches ! Le millionnaire a été ligoté en position allongée.

-Sur son lit ?

-Certainement. Tu n'oublieras pas d'en informer Booth. Je te téléphone dès que j'ai plus, assurai-je.

-Merci. Il faudra que tu élabores le scénario.

Déjà elle se détournait, concentrée sur la sortie, pressée de quitter l'atmosphère molle du labo.

-Tu vas rejoindre ton Prince Charmant, lançai-je avec entrain, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

-Le concept de Prince Charmant appartient aux contes de fées, Angela, expliqua-t-elle en se retournant pour me faire face. C'est une figure masculine idéale qui pousse les femmes à concevoir avec un homme une fois sexuellement active. Ces chimères qu'on inculque aux petites filles permettent la survie de l'espèce.

-Je t'en prie ! Pas de discours d'anthropologie. On a toutes cru à un moment ou un autre au Prince sur son fidèle destrier.

-Mais maintenant nous sommes adultes.

-Booth est un chevalier servant ! rétorquai-je, défendant avec force mes positions.

Je me demandai en mon for intérieur pourquoi une réplique lâchée avec humour finissait toujours par prendre la tête lorsqu'il s'agissait de bavarder avec ma meilleure amie.

-C'est un agent du FBI, me corrigea-t-elle. Les chevaliers n'existent plus…

-C'est ton amoureux ! C'est ton âme sœur et …

-Je ne crois pas en l'âme sœur.

J'étais loin d'être à bout d'argument, mais sachant que Bren n'abandonnerait pas cette joute verbale, j'y mis un terme en lui collant un bisou sur la joue et en lui entourant le cou de mes bras.

-Tu te tais et tu cours le rejoindre. Mais d'abord, je veux aussi un bisou !

Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas elle n'était pas très « tactile », et encore moins du genre impulsive. Elle me rendit ma bise, puis s'échappa sans ajouter un mot, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Je restai plantée là, à l'observer se diriger vers la sortie, puis quand elle eut disparu, je m'approchai de Jack doucement.

Il était penché sur son ordinateur, essayant de percer les mystères des informations que l'écran affichait. Il murmurait dans sa barbe :

-Qu'est-ce que tu es donc ? Un poison, d'accord ? Un neurotoxique, d'accord. Tu dois provenir d'une plante, mais je ne…

-Hodgins ? Tu parles aux preuves ?

-Et bien oui. Pourquoi tu as encore besoin de poser cette question alors que cela fait plusieurs fois que tu me prends sur le fait ?

Il posa ses beaux yeux bleus sur moi et me considéra en demandant encore :

-Ca va, mon ange ?

Je sentis mon cœur fondre et je me rapprochai de lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Beaucoup mieux maintenant, fis-je en m'écartant un peu.

-HrrrrHrrrrm ! entendîmes dans notre dos.

Camille nous foudroyait de ses yeux noirs et je m'empressai de quitter les bras de mon mari. Sans plus nous formaliser à son sujet, nous reprîmes notre conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu ne trouves pas alors ?

-Jusqu'ici je me concentrais sur les vêtements. Ils étaient plein de spores florales et de pollen, certainement dus à la quantité de plantes dans la chambre. Sinon, il s'agissait d'un costume trois pièces impeccable. Un des boutons de la chemise blanche a été arraché et des marques parallèles, comme sur le corps ont plissé les habits.

-Il a été attaché avec de la corde au lit, l'informai-je.

-D'accord. Donc c'était des marques de cordes. Et pour le bouton, il a été arraché pendant le « combat » avec l'agresseur.

Une pensée lubrique se formait dans mon esprit tandis que je zyeutais avec envie sa blouse bleue, boutonnée jusqu'en haut du cou…

-Peut être que les boutons se sont arrachés autrement, conjecturai-je.

Je vérifiai que Camille était repartie, hors de vue, et je déboutonnai lentement sa blouse. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, décontenancé, puis me sourit et se tourna vers la chemise de la victime.

-Bébé ! Tu penses que c'est une femme qui le lui a arraché ! Mais alors, ce pourrait être la meurtrière ! Ou du moins la dernière personne a l'avoir vu ce jour là.

Un peu fâchée qu'il se moque du fait que j'aie commencé à le « déshabiller » (non, je mets des guillemets parce qu'il était encore loin d'être nu, j'avais juste ouvert sa blouse de haut en bas…), j'ajoutai :

-Ils étaient dans une chambre, en plus… Bon alors, pas de réponse au sujet du poison.

-Non… Je viens de m'y mettre. Je pensais à une plante, mais une plante ne tue pas… Enfin, si des milliers tuent mais c'est essentiellement par absorption orale. Là, Camille a dit que la victime avait été piquée.

-Je ne suis pas une experte, mais ça veut dire que c'est un animal.

-Je vais chercher du côté du venin.

-Quel est l'animal le plus venimeux et le plus répandu ?

-Le serpent, mais ce n'est pas ça… Je vais étudier la composition chimique des molécules. L'ordinateur ne m'a pas trouvé leurs noms. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. Tu trouves toujours… m'amusai-je.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis le Roi du Labo, se pavana-t-il alors que je m'éloignai, pour élaborer ce scénario si quémandé.

**...**

**PDV de Booth**

Ralph's Industries (la preuve que le gars était un égocentrique, parce que quand même donner son prénom à sa société, fallait le faire ! Seeley's Industries… Ca sonnait bien… Mais c'était ridicule !) nous a ouvert ses portes chaleureusement. Dès qu'il s'agissait du FBI tout le monde devenait gentil. En apparence, tout le monde était sympathique, mais il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes l'hypocrisie ou la peur.

-Bonjour ! Le patron va vous recevoir, dès qu'il aura fini son interrogatoire.

-Interrogatoire ? Il interroge les membres de l'entreprise ? Il les suspecte ? D'ailleurs qui est le patron ? C'était Ralph Parch le patron, non ?

-Oui. Mais Ralph a disparu il y a trois jours et nous avons appris sa mort aujourd'hui dans les infos. Monsieur Davies lui a immédiatement succédé. C'était le DRH et son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis le primaire. Mais là, c'est lui qui est entrain de se faire interroger, par le FBI lui-même, je pensais que vous le saviez…

-Euh… oui, oui, mentis-je pour ne pas perdre la face.

Je me tournai vers Sweets qui affichait un air interrogateur. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, je laissais libre cours à mon agacement.

-Alors comme ça un autre agent a été mis sur l'enquête ? Ils pensent que je ne suis pas assez compétent ? Il était trop riche pour que sa mort ne fasse l'objet que d'une seule enquête ?

-Agent Booth, je pense que vous exagérez un peu…

-Vous étiez au courant ? m'écriai-je, cherchant un bouc-émissaire.

-Non, non pas du tout. Mais j'accepte que vous défouliez votre colère sur moi.

-Non ! m'exclamai-je. Le seul contre qui je vais me défouler, c'est celui qu'ils ont collé à ma place !

Je me levai sans plus réfléchir aux éventuelles conséquences de mes actes et me précipitai dans le couloir. La secrétaire m'informa de la direction à prendre, ne voulant pas me contredire ou me faire sortir de mes gonds et, Sweets sur mes talons, tentant de me résonner en vain, je parcourus les couloirs au pas de charge.

Je trouvai enfin la porte que je cherchais et la poussai sans frapper. Je me stoppai de stupéfaction, reconnaissant Bones derrière le bureau.

-Bones ? laissai-je tomber, trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

-Oui, Booth. Je vous attendais pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous avez été long à arriver.

-Et bien vous voyez, ce n'était que le Dr Brennan, dit Sweets en constatant cette évidence, vous vous emportez trop vite. Mais finalement, l'histoire se finit bien, parce que vous n'allez pas frapper votre… « partenaire ».

Il me jetait un regard subjectif et je lui en renvoyai un noir et menaçant. Bones me fixait avec incompréhension, mais sans lui laisser le temps de nous questionner à voix haute, je m'assis près d'elle et entamai :

-Alors ? Un suspect parmi vos employés ? Ou alors une confession ?

J'étais rarement aussi direct, mais Bones avait déjà du lui faire le topo et j'avais hâte d'en finir pour lui demander ce qu'elle fichait là ! Sans ma permission et sans même me prévenir ! Tacitement, Sweets prit le contrôle de l'interrogatoire, sentant la tension entre nous deux et je le laissai faire avec soulagement. Il ne découvrit rien : Ralph était aimé par ses employés, bien que sévère et exigeant. Il payait grassement chacun des corps de métiers, les employés avaient le droit à 38 jours de congés payés ce qui était normal, voir plus que la moyenne. Bien sur, le patron avait eu des aventures avec de nombreuses employées, mais il n'y avait pas eu de clash. Toutes savaient qu'il était marié et ça n'avait été que des aventures sans lendemain, sans importance. Je pris tout de même les noms des amantes, comptant que le psy les interroge.

Nos principaux suspects à ce stade de l'enquête : le gars qui se tenait devant nous –le meilleur ami – la femme adultère, le fils. Tous avaient un mobile. Mais comme le soulignait Bones dans le cas d'un homme d'affaire millionnaire coureur de jupon, trop de gens avait un mobile.

A la sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire, nous quittâmes l'industrie Ralph.

-Alors ? Une explication me parait nécessaire ?

-Une explication pour quoi ? Je t'ai attendu avant de commencer.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-J'avais aussi vite fait de venir. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu allais refuser.

Je restai un instant silencieux coupé dans mon élan par ses mots parfaitement ajustés. Elle avait raison sur le dernier point j'aurais accepté qu'elle vienne, je n'avais aucune raison de le lui refuser.

-Il me semble nécessaire de signaler que la colère de l'agent Booth est du au fait qu'il a cru s'être fait doubler sur l'enquête. Et au lieu d'être heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas, il…

-Sweets ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, persiflai-je entre mes dents.

-Mais, je n'ai pas de voiture.

-Venez avec moi, Sweets, je rentre par mes propres moyens, dit Bones sur un ton neutre.

-Mais ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça sans qu'on ait fini cette discussion !

-C'est une dispute Booth ! C'est mauvais pour mon état… Et je fais encore ce que je veux !

Je la regardai s'éloigner sans la retenir, Sweets sur ses talons, un peu confus face à la situation. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit un de ces satanés psychologues qui assistent à notre brouille. Il allait encore faire des tonnes de réflexion concernant notre couple, notre relation, notre dynamique. Je donnai un coup de pied dans le pneu du SUV avant de grimper à la place du conducteur.

Conduire me rasséréna un peu. Je me rendais au labo, sachant que Bones s'y rendrait aussi et ne voulant pas que cette discussion reste sur une touche négative. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour lui présenter mes excuses. Car je regrettai déjà ma conduite machiste et autoritaire avec elle. Il était certain qu'elle aurait du me passer un texto pour m'informer de sa venue et ne pas me surprendre ainsi devant un suspect, mais je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir pour si peu.

J'avais juste envie de savoir où elle était à tout instant j'étais sur que durant les heures qu'elle passait au labo, elle était en sécurité. Le bébé était en sécurité aussi – ce n'était certainement pas l'examen de squelettes qui allait mettre la vie d'un bébé en danger. Quoique le bébé pourrait mourir d'ennui… Je souris à cette idée. Maintenant, je me sentais calme et j'avais juste envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui faire l'amour. C'était juste bête qu'il ne soit que midi… Encore un minimum de 7h à attendre.

Le labo était calme. Bones n'était pas encore là, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas car j'avais roulé vite. J'allai saluer Camille et Angela, ainsi qu'Hodgins mais il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il ne me répondit pas.

Dix minutes plus tard : toujours pas de Bones. Je martelais du pied le sol brillant, sentant mon corps frissonner, tandis qu'une vision horrible traversait mon esprit. Une voiture, un crash, le choc, la mort.

Elle était énervée quand elle avait pris le volant. Malgré son expression calme, je savais que le volcan bouillait à l'intérieur. Elle avait peut être été moins concentrée sur la route, elle avait accéléré, elle avait été distraite et il avait suffi d'un instant… Son corps si gracieux écrasé entre deux carcasses, ou pire, projeté sur la route par le pare brise et réduit en charpie par une voiture. Un pressentiment horrible m'étreignait le ventre dans les films ou les séries, des fois, un des amoureux mourrait après une dispute… Cela rendait la chose plus tragique et parvenait à tirer une larme au spectateur. Et quand on se repassait le film une autre fois, on se disait : « Mais mince ! Pourquoi tu la laisses partir ? Elle va mourir ! Rattrape- là ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes ! Embrasse là ! Et ne la laisse plus te quitter ! Avec toi, elle est en sécurité ! »

Je voulais savoir où elle était en permanence, je ne voulais pas qu'elle risque sa vie, parce que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de n'avoir pas su la protéger.

N'y tenant plus, je me saisis de son portable et composai le numéro connu par cœur. Trois sonneries puis la messagerie. Le portable n'était pas éteint, mais elle n'avait pas décroché, alors je ne fus pas rassuré.

« Elle conduit, elle ne peut pas répondre. »

« Mais il y a Sweets, me souffla une autre voix. Lui, il aurait pu décrocher ! »

Je cherchai Sweets dans mon répertoire en me précipitant vers la sortie. Pas de réponse. La police, les pompiers. Dans deux minutes ils sillonneraient la route allant de l'usine Ralph au Jefferson.

La femme que j'aimais et mon enfant étaient dehors, à l'extérieur, en danger et je volais à leur secours car voyez vous, on ne guérit pas du Syndrome du Chevalier Blanc…

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je sais : du suspense… Mais vous savez que quoi qu'il arrive elle survit… Comment ça peur pour le bébé ? (niark niark niark… Etes vous surs de vraiment me connaitre finalement ?) <strong>

**Deux infos pour patienter :**

**-Demain soir, Bones revient sur M6 (je leur fais de la pub alors que je les déteste d'avoir coupé la saison 6 française en plein milieu). N'avez-vous pas hâte d'entendre dans moins d'un mois, la traduction du « I'm Pregnant. You're the father » ? Parce que moi si : TROOOOP ! Et j'ai un peu peur d'ailleurs … ça va etre bizarre.**

**-Je me permets de vous mettre le lien de ma chaine YouTube. J'ai traduit des bonus de la Saison 3 en français et je me disais que ça pourrait intéresser certains d'entre vous qui n'êtes pas bilingue ou qu'ils ne les connaitraient pas… C'est super méga drole en tous peux pas mettre le lien, alors faut taper dans la barre de recherche You Tube : "Bones Extra Thérapie de Couple VF" et ce sont les premières vidéos ;)  
><strong>

**Le bouton bleu, plizzzz ) à la semaine prochaine. **


	6. Chapitre 5 : Dispute et Compromis

**Hey Everybody ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ****Je sais que c'est long. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Les vacances arrivant dans un mois, j'accélèrerai la cadence j'espère ^^ **

**Je remercie encore mille fois mes lecteurs. J'en ai perdu quelques uns, snif …. **

**Pour vous répondre :**

**fandebones :**** la plus rapide ! Merci bcp pour ta review et ton "J'adore trop à mort à fond un max ! » J'espère que tu vas bien et que mon histoire te donne un peu de joie. C'est le but. **

**Mia048 :**** I Love Sweets ! Un grand passage lui est destiné ici.**

**Louloute : prions pour le tutoiement à la fin de la saison 6 en français. Pour te répondre à propos des Spoilers (tu essaies de me tirer les vers du nez à propos du sexe du bébé dans ma fic, ou je me trompe ? lol ) je l'ai dit en début de fiction : je ne vais pas suivre les spoilers parce qu'ils sont trop vagues et qu'ils peuvent être mal interprétés par moi. En revanche, je vais regarder les épisodes qui sortiront en novembre et si mon histoire n'est pas trop avancée et si la série peut correspondre à ma vision de la saison 7, je prendrais en compte les évènements de la série. (ai-je été claire ? lol )**

**Arroganz :**** ta review me laisse perplexe alors tu as intérêt à t'expliquer ou je te contacte par message privé lol ! Pk penses tu que Sweets est le méchant ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce « J'adore regarder dans… » ? ****Merci pour ton passage =) **

**Nath :**** Ah ah … La réponse dans ce chapitre ;) mais bon tu sais bien que je suis une fan, alors… **

**CROCdu74 :**** moi je n'ai encore jamais eu de bébé pour connaitre le « syndrome de l'abandon » mais j'imagine ^^ et merci pour ton compliment sur le fait que je colle à la série. **

**Amy :**** Ah ben tu vas voir ) mais bon … tu as vu juste… Du moins pour l'instant, parce que par la suite… ****NIARK NIARK.**

**Kyokisha :**** merci pour ton commentaire ! ****J'espère bien "a bientot" ;)**

**Angelerose:**** J'adore aussi Sweets et Booth ensemble. Mais en fait, je trouve que ce qui est super c'est que dans Bones, on peut créer des relations intéressantes entre chacun des personnages principaux. **

**Low B-B :**** Moi c'est la première fois, hein … =P j'ai eu envie de copier fandebones. D'ailleurs j'aurais pu lui dédier ce chapitre… mdrr**

**x-Laurence :**** sublime ? Je n'en attendais pas tant lol. ****Merci pour tes sublimes commentaries à toi ! Je vais sérieusement penser à laisser Angela prendre sa revanche, c'est une très bonne idée niark niark ! Oh, mais tu me déprimes avec ton pessimisme… Snif… J'ai tendance à y penser aussi… Angie aurait bien aimé sauter sur Hodgins, mais bon, il était trop concentré par ses recherches lol. Et puis Camille est venue les interrompre. Désolée pour le Suspense, mais au moins… Vous allez encore plus aimer ce chapitre peut être. **

**Et où sont T'Pau, Avrildemai,, Mimimoon, Woody44 qui étaient apparemment des habitués… Come back Guys =) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 5 :<span>**

**Dispute et compromis**

* * *

><p>Camille : How do you think he's going to do it?<p>

Hodgins: He'll convince her that it's best for her to move to another job.

Booth: What's going on?

Hodgins: Sweets is firing Daisy for us.

Camille : We're wondering what his method will be.

Brennan: He'll explain to her logically that this environment is not conducive for either her or us and, as a scientist, she'll realize that he's right.

Booth: No, Sweets is a lot sneakier than that. He'll use some kind of psychological Jedi mind trick to make her think it was her idea to quit.

Sweets: I've got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?

Daisy: The bad first.

Sweets: You're toast here. Nobody wants to work with you.

Daisy: Why?

Sweets: You know why, Daisy. There are some things that you have to work on when it comes to interpersonal relations.

Daisy: Does anybody like me?

Sweets: No, I'm afraid not.

Daisy: What's the good news?

Sweets: There's absolutely no reason for us to be discreet about our relationship anymore.

Daisy: Really?

Sweets: Yeah, why'd you ask me that?

Daisy: Because I thought we were being discreet because you're a little bit ashamed of me.

(Sweets and Daisy kiss.)

Hodgins : I'm totally shocked.

Brennan: Yeah. They should not be doing that on the forensic platform.

Camille : That's a method of termination I've never tried. But bravo, Dr. Sweets.

Booth: They'll never work. They're like complete opposites.

Brennan: I agree. For all her faults, she's a woman of science, Sweets bases his life on the vagaries of psychology and emotion.

Brennan: You know, there's no common ground.

Booth: Right.

Brennan: You need common ground. What else is there?

Booth: Absolutely.

Camille : Comment il va s'y prendre ?

Hodgins : Il va la convaincre qu'il est préférable pour elle de trouver un autre boulot.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

Hodgins : Sweets va virer Daisy pour nous !

Booth : Whoua !

Cam : On se demandait quelles méthodes il allait utiliser.

Brennan : Il va lui expliquer de façon logique que cette collaboration n'est pas constructive, ni pour elle ni pour nous et comme c'est une scientifique, elle réalisera qu'il a raison.

Booth : Non Sweets est bien plus sournois que ça. Il va trouver une entourloupe psycholo- machin pour lui faire croire que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de partir.

Sweets : J'ai une bonne est une mauvaise nouvelle. Par laquelle je commence ?

Daisy : La mauvaise !

Sweets : Ici, t'es grillée ! Personne veut plus travailler avec toi.

Daisy : Pourquoi ?

Sweets : Tu sais pourquoi, Daisy, il va falloir faire un travail sur toi concernant ton comportement relationnel.

Daisy : Personne ne m'aime ?

Sweets : Non personne

Daisy : La bonne nouvelle, c'est quoi ?

Sweets : Il n'y a absolument plus aucune raison de ne pas exprimer au grand jour

mon amour.

Daisy :C'est vrai ?

Sweets : Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Daisy :Parce que je pensais que si tu voulais rester discret c'est parce que t'avais honte de moi.

(Sweets et Daisy s'embrassent.)

Hodgi : Je suis extrêmement choqué.

Brennan : Ouiiii ! Ils devraient éviter de telles démonstrations dans un labo.

Camille : C'est une méthode de résiliation que je n'ai jamais essayé… mais bravo docteur Sweets.

Booth : Whoua ! Ca ne marchera jamais : ils sont aux antipodes.

Brennan : Je suis d'accord. Le problème c'est qu'elle, c'est une scientifique, et Sweets lui il a basé sa vie sur les fluctuations de la psychologie des émotions. Ils n'ont aucune base commune

Booth : C'est vrai.

Brennan : Il faut une base commune. Sinon où est-ce qu'on va ?

Booth : Je me le demande…

4x08

* * *

><p><em>Dans le chapitre précédent :(genre, j'ai l'impression de regarder une série xP)<br>_

**_PDV de Booth _**

… _La femme que j'aimais et mon enfant étaient dehors, à l'extérieur, en danger et je volais à leur secours car voyez vous, on ne guérit pas du Syndrome du Chevalier Blanc… _

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

-Docteur Brennan, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Vous savez, vous le connaissez bien, c'est juste qu'il s'inquiète toujours trop pour vous. Il tient à vous et voudrais pouvoir vos protéger de tout…

-La vie est trop instable pour qu'un homme puisse empêcher la mort d'y mettre un terme, dis-je d'un ton neutre ne voyant pas où le psychiatre voulait en venir.

-Ce que je veux dire, Docteur Brennan, c'est que Booth a peur de vous perdre et cela le fait agir ainsi : il vous asphyxie d'attentions. Vous êtes enceinte, c'est encore pire. Et votre nature indépendante vous…

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, le coupa-t-elle.

Cette discussion tendue s'effectuait alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Brennan venait de se garer à deux cents mètres du Diner et ils finissaient le trajet à pied. Enfin, ils poussèrent la porte du petit restaurant et s'assirent au bar.

-Bonjour Doc ! Bonjour Lance ! Comment ça va bien ? s'exclama le barman avec un grand sourire paternel.

-Très bien Harry, merci. Nous voudrions sept plats à emporter s'il te plait.

-Oh ! Vous faites une petite fête au labo ?

-Non, c'est juste que je préfère prendre pour tout le monde. Booth dit que c'est une gentille attention d'apporter à manger à quelqu'un.

Pendant que le commerçant préparer des boites de salades et de pâtes, Sweets reprit :

-Vous n'allez pas lui en vouloir ? (tout de même !)

-Je ne lui en veux pas, grognai-je.

-Pourtant, votre expression est très claire : vous êtes énervée…

-Je suis perdue : je ne comprends pas sa réaction, c'est tout… Mais nous allons en parler et nous…

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'au vu de la nouvelle dynamique de votre relation et de son évolution rapide – le bébé, tout ça – il serait judicieux que vous repreniez la thérapie ?

Je le dévisageai sévèrement.

-Je ne crois pas que Booth en aura envie, contrai-je. Et je déteste la psychologie, c'est vain et inutile. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, la thérapie que nous avons suivie ne nous a servi à rien ! Et nous avons dit que nous ne voulions pas que le FBI soit au courant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devions les mettre au courant. La mort de Vincent aurait pu retourner votre cervelle et…

-La mort de Vincent est passée, je vais très bien Sweets !

-J'ai utilisé le conditionnel « aurait ». Ce serait un prétexte pour que vous suiviez la thérapie. Et personne ne se douterait de rien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Tout sauf me retrouver encore une fois dans le bureau de Sweets, enfermée entre quatre murs à devoir décortiquer la profondeur de notre relation. Voyant l'expression qui s'affichait sur mon visage à cette idée, Sweets sourit :

-Je sais qu'une thérapie est une rude épreuve psychologique, mais je vous assure qu'elle est utile. Vous allez bientôt être parents et vous connaissant…

Il fut interrompu par des sirènes violentes à l'extérieur (heureusement, j'avais envie de le frapper) : la rue principale fut soudain envahie par des véhicules rouges ou noirs et blancs qui fonçaient à toute allure dans la direction opposée. Leurs gyrophares tournoyant nous aveuglèrent les yeux de brefs instants, tandis que la sirène hurlait l'urgence de la situation.

-Un accident, présumai-je.

-Aucune importance, temporisa Sweets. Revenons à nos moutons…

-Vos moutons restent où ils sont, et nous, nous restons où nous sommes aussi, Sweets. La discussion est close : nous ne reprendrons pas la thérapie ! Et cessez d'insinuer que Booth et moi ne serons pas des parents compétents. Nous sommes complémentaires : je suis la logique et il est les sentiments, à nous deux nous donnerons à l'enfant tout ce qui lui est nécessaire pour son développement intellectuel, physique et sentimental.

Je me levai, remerciai Harry pour les repas entreposés dans une caisse en carton et rejoignis ma voiture d'un pas rapide. Le Jefferson n'était qu'à deux minutes alors nous y fûmes vite.

Le labo nous ouvrit ses portes et nous tombâmes sur une Daisy qui faisait les cent pas dans le hall de l'entrée.

-Lancelot ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais au lieu de se jeter dans ses bras, elle saisit son téléphone.

-Ils sont au labo ! Ils vont bien.

Et raccrocha. Etrangement, nous restâmes tous les trois plantés là, dans ce hall silencieux et désert. Et d'un seul coup, des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre, venant par deux côté à la fois.

-Daisy ? Des nouvelles ?

Angela apparut par la porte et un sourire éclaira sa jolie bouche.

-Ma chérie ! On s'est fait un de ces sangs d'encre !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, sans plus de préliminaires, et je ne pus que la laisser faire. Le hall n'était plus qu'exclamations de soulagement et ce brouhaha incompréhensible me laissa confuse.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Où est Booth, m'inquiétai-je, une boule prenant forme dans mon ventre.

-Mon Dieu ! Bones ! Tu es vivante !

Je me retournai en entendant cette voix familière et me retrouvai dans le noir, contre l'épaule de Booth. Je relevai la tête et avisai que derrière l'agent d'autres policiers et pompiers arrivaient en pagaille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? fis-je en me dégageant rapidement, de peur que les forces de l'ordre ait un quelconque contact avec le FBI et trouve ce câlin de retrouvailles un peu trop intime.

-J'ai cru que vous aviez eu un accident, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je le repoussai et me détachai de lui à regret. Je remarquai que Daisy, juste à côté de moi, dévorait son « Lancelot » des yeux mais n'osait sauter dans ses bras. Il dut le voir aussi, parce qu'il lui demanda :

-Tu ne me fais pas de câlin ? Même après m'avoir pris pour mort ?

-Le Docteur Brennan dit qu'il faut rester professionnel ! Tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis longtemps, clama-t-elle sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Le psychologue leva un sourcil et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans les profondeurs du labo. Je fis de même avec Booth.

-Mais pourquoi avoir lancé toutes les cohortes de pompiers et de policiers de Washington à ma recherche ?

-Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, Bones, tu n'arrivais pas et j'ai cru que vous aviez eu un accident.

-Je m'étais juste arrêtée acheter à manger. Et je regarde rarement mon téléphone mobile.

Je le fixai dans les yeux, ne captant pas comment nous en étions parvenus à un tel point. Je ne comprenais pas la détresse qui l'avait pris, l'angoisse qui était montée crescendo et qui avait atteint la paranoïa.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, se justifia-t-il. Mais je suis content que tu n'aies rien. J'ai cru que tu t'étais énervée au volant et que tu étais devenue…

Il vit les prémices d'une lueur de colère sur mon visage et évita de terminer sa phrase, de peur que je n'éclate. Il posa un gentil baiser sur ma joue et demanda :

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil mutin :

-Tu crois qu'une bise va suffire à te faire pardonner ? Après ce comportement puéril que tu as adopté il y a une demi-heure.

Il contrôla l'humeur coléreuse qui monta à l'entente du mot « puéril » et entra dans mon jeu :

-Mademoiselle a été très claire sur le fait que j'avais l'interdiction formelle de l'embrasser entre 8 et 19h. Et même de la tutoyer, passé un temps. Et il n'est que 12h15.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans notre dos il n'y avait personne. Je saisis sa cravate et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je ne le relâchai qu'au bout de vingt longues secondes (un Mississipi, deux Mississipis, trois Mississipis, quatre Mississipis, cinq Mississipis, six Mississipis, sept Mississipis, huit Mississipis, neuf Mississipis, dix Mississipis, onze Mississipis, douze Mississipis, treize Mississipis, quatorze Mississipis, quinze Mississipis, seize Mississipis, dix-sept Mississipis, dix-huit Mississipis, dix-neuf Mississipis, vingt Mississipis… OUF !), il me regardait avec des yeux pantelants.

-Tu me pardonnes alors ? Tu sais j'étais juste inquiet pour toi et le bébé. Tu voudrais pas me promettre de me tenir au courant de tes déplacements… Je sais que tu es rationnelle, mais des fois tu ne sais pas être raisonnable.

-Je suis toujours calme, posée et réfléchie ! contredis-je avec véhémence.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai trouvé ton baiser ni calme, ni posé. Et encore moins réfléchi. Si tu y avais réfléchi tu aurais compris que cela pourrait se retourner contre toi par la suite.

Mince ! Il avait de très bons arguments, mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

-C'est toi qui me fait perdre mes capacités de concentration, je te l'ai dis. C'est pour ça qu'au travail j'instaure une distance. Ce baiser entrait dans la classification des exceptions ! Mais ça ne se reproduira plus, si ça te dérange…

Eh eh ! Je le prenais à son propre jeu : je savais pertinemment qu'il adorait ces quelques instants volés en cachette, mais s'il l'avouait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus m'opposer d'arguments.

-Euh… D'accord… lâcha-t-il en faisant grise mine. Alors, tu me préviens à tout moment ?

-D'accord, dis-je bien que cette idée de femme soumise et vulnérable ne m'enchante guère. Mais je ne le fais que parce que tu es le père de l'enfant que je porte. Une fois le bébé né, plus de messages ! Je suis une grande fille Booth et j'ai le droit à ma vie privée. Alors, je te tiens au courant, et toi tu ne fais rien pour me pousser à la consommation durant les heures de travail. Même pas de sous-entendus.

« Consommation » ? Pourquoi avais-je employé ce mot là ? Je me dis qu'il était bien indiqué alors je ne revenais pas dessus. J'eus le plaisir de voir que notre arrangement ne lui plaisait que très moyennement, mais je pense qu'il y gagnait sur les deux tableaux. Tiens, d'ailleurs…

-Et j'ajoute que je veux que tu me donnes une arme et que tu me laisses conduire ta voiture.

-Quoi ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, alors je lui faisais un dessin :

-Oui, parce que là, le fait que tu ne me déconcentres plus durant les heures de travail, ça nous dérange autant l'un que l'autre. Donc, je voudrais qu'en échange des textos informatifs du lieu que j'occupe, tu acceptes de me laisser conduire et que tu acceptes de me donner une arme quand j'en aurais besoin, sur le terrain ou lors d'une arrestation armée… etc…

« Non mais elle plaisante là ! » Il céda, puisqu'il n'était pas en position de négocier. De toute façon, il avait bien l'intention de la coller le plus possible, de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Qu'elle conduise la voiture n'était pas très important… Et pour l'arme et bien, il se promettait qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'utilité. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais accepter qu'elle vienne avec moi lors des arrestations ! se dit-il. »

Pourtant je lus en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Et tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser de t'accompagner sur le terrain. Durant les sept mois à venir !

Il écarquilla les yeux :

-Eh ! Mais tu vas avoir beaucoup trop de choses biens maintenant, ce n'est plus égalitaire.

-Mais toi tu auras la certitude que je vais bien ! Tu auras le droit de m'accompagner partout. Et au moins je ne serais jamais seule.

Il grogna.

-D'accord, mais juste pour les cinq prochains mois. Après, tu seras trop enceinte…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, lui donnait une poignée de mains symbolique, me penchai vers lui puis me souvenais que nous ne devions plus nous embrasser au labo et me ravisai, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Les sept prochains mois allaient être palpitants !

**[...]**

**PDV du narrateur omniscient**

-Alors, une véritable raison du pourquoi tu ne m'as pas pris dans tes bras ? demanda Sweets calmement dès qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles des autres.

-C'était la véritable raison, mon Lancelot, minauda-t-elle, je veux être professionnelle. Le Docteur Brennan nous a vus deux fois entrain de… copuler… et je préférerai qu'il n'y ait pas une fois de plus.

-C'était juste me prendre dans tes bras… Et avant ça ne te dérangeai pas.

-J'ai mûri, Lance, j'ai compris qu'il y avait des priorités dans la vie et…

-Ca j'avais compris quand tu m'as abandonné pour te barrer dans les îles Moluques, grommela Sweets.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonnée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle prenait le petit air innocent, le petit sourire qui le faisaient fondre. Mais comme ça ne semblait pas fonctionner, elle ajouta :

-Mais je suis vraiment désolée à ce propos, Lancelot, j'ai compris que je tenais à toi et que je ne devais pas forcément faire passer ma carrière avant mes sentiments. Brennan a elle aussi changé ses priorités ce qui a changé les miennes…

-Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu reviennes au Docteur Brennan ? C'est ta vie ! Pas la sienne ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'identifies à ce point à elle !

Il s'emportait il ne la comprenait plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fixette sur le Docteur Brennan ? Bon Dieu ! Il n'était pas _en couple_ avec le Docteur Brennan !

-C'est mon mentor ! Mon idéal à atteindre ! Il est normal que je prenne exemple sur elle ! protesta-t-elle en élevant le ton.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle d'autopsie pour se cacher aux yeux du labo qui, les émotions passées, reprenait un peu de mouvement.

-Mais tu n'es pas elle !

-Je voudrais l'être ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Et tant pis si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça !

-Tu me fais vivre un Enfer ! Tu viens, tu repars ! Tu couches avec moi dès que tu en as envie, mais moi mes envies : tu y fais attention ? On ne se voit que quand tu es libre. Moi je me plie toujours en quatre pour te voir. Tu dis qu'il faut rester professionnel, mais par deux fois, c'est toi qui m'as charmé et m'as poussé à te faire l'amour dans mon bureau ou dans le labo ! Tu ne réponds pas à mes textos ! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi !

-Mais si j'ai si peu de temps, c'est à cause de ma thèse. Et si je n'en avais rien à foutre, je ne me serais pas tant inquiétée pour toi tout à l'heure.

-Tu as cru que j'étais mort ! Et même pas un câlin de retrouvaille ? Tout ça pour être correcte ? Tu es peut être correcte aux yeux du Docteur Brennan, mais tu n'es plus correcte à mes yeux.

-Je veux réussir ma carrière Sweets… Toi tu es déjà placé, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Le Docteur Brennan a réussi, c'est pour ça que je l'admire. Elle a une vie parfaite.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de si formidable ! lâcha Sweets, le cœur blessé. Elle a passé sa vie seule, dans son coin, asociale. Ce n'est que grâce à Booth qu'elle pourra réussir sa vie, éventuellement.

-Sa carrière est brillante !

-Et après, Daisy ? Tu préfères vivre seule, toute ta vie, seule avec tes os ? Vos os, à vous et le Docteur Brennan ? Tu ne veux pas partager ta vie avec moi ? Je ne te reconnais plus : je n'arrive plus à voir la Daisy frivole, heureuse et excentrique dont je suis tombé amoureux…

-Quand on prend quelqu'un, on doit le prendre entier… murmura Daisy, la tension retombée.

-_Je suis fou amoureux de toi_ Daisy. J'ai tenté mille fois de te rattraper, mais tu pars trop loin. Un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Je ne plus vivre comme ça… Je ne peux plus vivre dans l'attente d'une avancée dans notre relation. Dans un couple, il doit y avoir une entente, une compréhension profonde, de la confiance… Nous avons perdu tout ça… A cause de la distance que tu as instaurée par ton départ, cette trahison et ce rejet que j'ai ressentis au plus profond de mon cœur quand tu as rompu nos fiançailles… C'est fini. Nous avons terminé. Et c'est définitif cette fois.

-Lancelot, je t'en prie… Je t'aime…

Les yeux de sa Daisy étaient plein de larmes qu'elle essayait de refouler. Lui, il en laissa une couler librement, se moquant de la pudeur : il n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments, contrairement à la nouvelle Daisy qu'il avait en face de lui. Les îles Moluques l'avaient changée : elle était une véritable scientifique, mature, mais elle avait oublié que les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas des vérités stables, des faits inébranlables, des équations qu'on résolvait en deux coups de crayon. Tant à ce que ça fasse mal :

-Moi, _je ne t'aime plus_ Daisy.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de se contredire en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le « Je suis fou amoureux de toi » fut balayé par la froideur du « je ne t'aime plus ». Elle ne douta pas de la véracité de sa phrase. Elle se dit qu'elle l'avait perdu et pour garder la face, elle leva la tête bien haute et quitta la pièce en silence.

Lui songea « Elle n'aura même pas pleuré. » Où s'était envolée la Daisy qu'il chérissait ? Il en voulait presque au Docteur Brennan de la lui avoir volée. « Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? » La question resta sans réponse. Il s'essuya les yeux, reprit contenance et quitta la salle d'autopsie. Ce soir, il laisserait libre cours à sa peine, mais là, ils avaient une affaire à résoudre.

**...**

**PDV du narrateur omniscient**

La célèbre anthropologue judiciaire passa son après midi entière au dessus des os. Elle les détaillait minutieusement, les observant sous chaque couture (façon de parler, parce que certes les os n'ont pas de couture). Côtes, phalanges, clavicules, crâne, tout y passa.

-Ils sont dans un excellent état, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix.

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était seule… Mademoiselle Wick avait disparu après leur retour. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien car si elle n'avait pas d'appui, au moins elle n'était pas dérangée par d'incessants bavardages. Elle appréciait follement le calme qui régnait dans cette salle où on entreposait les os.

Elle découvrit rapidement des marques de stress sur certains os et comprit que les cordes ligotant la victime à son lit avaient du s'enfoncer assez profondément dans la chair pour user la surface des cubitus et radius, les humérus, ainsi que le tibia.

-La victime s'est débattue, annonça-t-elle aux autres scientifiques.

-Aucun doute là-dessus : le poison était si présent dans son organisme que ça a du être très douloureux, expliqua Camille.

-J'y suis !

Hodgins avait crié dans tout le labo et quand les deux femmes Docteurs le rejoignirent, Camille lui fit les gros yeux, mais son sourire démentait leur noirceur.

-Dis-nous en plus ! le poussa Brennan.

-Du venin : la stonustoxine, issue du Poisson Pierre, d'où son nom « stone » qui veut dire, comme vous le savez « pierre ». Le venin du poisson pierre n'est pas composé essentiellement de stonustoxine, il est fait d'un cocktail de poisons hautement dangereux, mais la stonustoxine en est la protéine principale.

-Et alors : le poison de ces… poissons est mortel ?

-Oui, devança Brennan, ils sont fréquents dans les îles, sous les tropiques et leurs piqures sont mortelles.

-Les toxines touchent les muscles essentiellement, reprit Hodgins, un peu agacé d'avoir été coupé mais comme c'était Brennan, il lui pardonnait déjà son manque de tact. Et donc le cœur s'arrête rapidement : tachycardie puis gel total de l'action cardiaque. Après tout dépend de la dose injectée, mais il s'agit du poisson le plus mortellement dangereux que nous connaissions.

-Et alors ? Il attaque ses victimes avec… des dards ? Des tentacules ?

-Ses 13 épines dorsales empoisonnées.

-Charmant, conclut la Docteur Légiste avec le sourire ironique que tous lui connaissaient bien.

-Les marques de « brûlures » étaient en réalité des ecchymoses dues à l'entrée du venin dans la peau. Et il devait y avoir des petits trous à la surface de la peau, causés par l'enfoncement des épines.

-Je n'ai plus accès à la chair…

Camille jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à sa collègue qui ne se démonta pas et dit :

-Je vous ai laissé tout le temps qui vous était nécessaire : c'est vous qui m'avez dit que c'était bon.

-Je vous en prie : vous savez pertinemment que lorsqu'on a miss Wick dans nos pattes à bavarder et à demander toutes les trente secondes « Vous avez bientôt terminé ? Parce que vous savez que le Docteur Brennan me fera la peau si je n'ai pas nettoyé les os avant ce soir », il est impossible de tenir plus de deux heures !

Les lèvres de Brennan se colorèrent d'un sourire, mais l'arrivée d'Angela enraya la bataille qui n'allait pas tarder à faire rage. Il semble que la polémique « tissus mous VS os » était loin d'être terminée.

-Le scénario est près.

L'Angelator nous présenta un petit film de quelques secondes : un homme était ligoté sur le lit. C'était tout. Brennan lui fit rajouter les blessures causées aux os et ainsi, ils virent le bonhomme allongé se débattre de telle façon qu'il brisa les os en question. Ses mouvements exprimaient bien la douleur terrible qu'il avait du ressentir à ce moment.

-Ca nous fait tellement peu d'éléments, murmura Brennan se rendant bien compte que Booth ne pourrait pas trouver de coupable ainsi.

-Attends, précisa Angela, on pense, avec Hodgins, qu'il était entrain de faire l'amour avant le meurtre. Sa chemise a été déboutonnée de telle façon : j'ai fait un mini scénario qui expliquerait cet arrachement des boutons et cela correspond avec la main de quelqu'un qui aurait ouvert la chemise à deux mains, violemment – avec passion !

Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux bizarres : elle avait dit ce dernier mot en l'enveloppant d'amour et d'apothéose.

-Ben quoi ? C'est un peu romantique ! Il est peut être mort en voulant défendre sa belle.

-Euh… Angela… On l'a retrouvé ligoté à son lit. Il y a de fortes probabilités pour que ce soit son amante qui l'ait tué…

-Ou son amant, ajouta l'artiste avec des yeux coquins. Peut être que le type plein aux as piochait dans plusieurs paniers.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire. J'appelle Booth pour lui faire part de nos découvertes.

-Dis lui qu'il te manque, cria Angela à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle quittait son bureau.

Hodgins embrassa sa femme doucement et rapidement et Camille préféra quitter le bureau sans rien dire cette fois : ils avaient mérité un peu de tendresse, ils avaient bien travaillé. L'enquête allait pouvoir avancer.

**...**

**PDV du narrateur omniscient**

Washington DC bruissait de toute part. C'était l'heure de rentrer chez soi, on avait hâte de prendre la voiture, de quitter la place de parking et de fuir l'agitation du boulot pour se réfugier dans le confort de sa maison, de son appartement ou même de sa seule chambre étudiante.

Eva James fut déposée par sa limousine privée devant le Melrose Hotel, un des plus chics de la capitale. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans sa suite sans avoir eut besoin de faire le moindre effort. Ses valises lui furent amenées et elle entreprit de les déballer.

Elle était exténuée par les conférences auxquelles elle avait assisté aujourd'hui, ainsi que par le voyage depuis l'autre bout des Etats Unis. Elle était vieille, elle avait rapidement besoin de repos elle n'avait plus la forme de la jeunesse.

On sonna à la porte, mais quand elle l'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, personne n'était derrière. Il y avait juste un pot en plastique dans lequel un petit arbre se dressait fièrement.

Eva James n'y connaissait rien en plantes elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à des sciences aussi inutiles et aussi peu gratifiantes comme celles concernant la Nature.

Elle rentra l'arbrisseau à petites boules rouges et le posa dans un coin sans même lire l'étiquette qui l'aurait informée de son nom.

If. L'if est, malgré les apparences, très dangereux. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous en avez un chez vous, si vous en croisez un, un jour, si vous en sentez un chez un voisin : l'if ne mord pas, n'attaque pas. C'est un arbre. Mais c'est aussi un poison virulent. Conclusion : à ne pas ingérer.

Eva James s'ouvrit une bouteille d'alcool. Du whisky elle avait l'habitude d'en boire chaque soir et elle avait indiqué à l'hôtel qu'elle en voulait une chaque soir, dans sa suite. Elle aimait plaisanter à ce sujet lors des interviews. C'était une sorte de péché mignon. Les gorgées chaudes la rassérénèrent.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et alluma la télé. On passait encore un de ces stupides documentaires sur _les énergies renouvelables_.

Soudain, elle eut mal au ventre. Comme si on venait, instantanément, de lui planter un couteau dans l'estomac. Elle se tordit immédiatement de douleur elle ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Elle ne pouvait résister à cette horreur qui bataillait en elle elle commença à crier, mais personne ne l'entendit car les murs de la suite était très bien isolés et car elle avait insisté sur le fait de ne jamais être dérangée.

Elle aurait aimé attraper son portable, tirer la sonnette, mais elle ne pouvait y arriver. Des chaussures noires, des genres de sabots assez classe, entrèrent dans son champ de vision et une main lui enfonça un torchon dans la bouche. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle était entrain de mourir, comme elle comprenait que la personne qui était près d'elle ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir de voir son visage. Ce visage assassin. Elle était tremblante de sueur, elle était paralysée et elle ne put rien percevoir de plus que ces chaussures à boucles épaisses. Elles lui faisaient penser à celles du Père Noël.

Eva James décéda cette nuit là, dans l'ombre, alors que son meurtrier, le même que celui de Ralph Parch, était déjà loin.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tenais à dire quelque chose pour le petit Henry Hornsby. J'ai été toute étonnée quand je suis allée sur Tumblr mercredi soir. LoL Félicitations à David et à notre belle Emily… (pk est-ce qu'il s'appelle David aussi ? ça me perturbe… LOL)<strong>

**Par rapport à la scène de début, de l'épisode 8 Saison 4 : ne trouvez vous pas que les paroles de Brennan et de Booth à la toute fin sont à double sens ? Ils pourraient etre entrain de parler d'eux même… =) je les aime ! **

**-Il y a sur le site de M6 de Bones, une vidéo interview de celui qui a réalisé l'épisode 20. J'ai trouvé ça ce matin.**

**-Alors personne est allé voir mes vidéos sur YouTube =P Je vous pardonne, ingrats que vous êtes. En plus, ces vidéos sont le Top Best. Comme le Dead Man Party où les acteurs font une fête dans le labo!  
><strong>

**Mercii pour les reviews à venir =) ! Je vous adore mes petits lecteurs ! **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un Retour Fracassant

**Les remerciements avant tout ! Et mes réponses à vos reviews : **

**Fandebones : Tu devrais être contente que je fasse référence à toi ! =P Je te dédie ce chapitre ma belle ! Tu as reviewé encore la 1ere, alors tu as ma déférence la plus absolue lol !**

**T'Pau : A propos de ton mail d'hier soir et de ta joie quant à la « cerise sur le gateau », pas sure que cette cerise te plaise lol ! Enfin, tu verras bien ^^ Contente de ne pas t'avoir perdue et que tu aies écris une partie de ce chapitre ) J'adore le passage avel la somptueuse chevelure et Perotta ! C'est juste trop cool ! Et j'adore exploiter chacun des persos, c'est plus intéressant, même si les fans adorent le B&B pur ^^ **

**Louloute : Méchante pour les vers du nez =P Sweets et Daisy peut être que tout n'est pas fini ) voilà tu m'as tiré quelques vers du nez ! Merci pour tes coms supers gentils . Brennie est accro à Boothie ) **

**Avrildemai : d'où te vient ce pseudo en fait ? pas grave, tant que tu me suis toujours, cela me réjouit. En écrivant Booth qui rameutait tout le monde, ça m'a paru très exagéré, mais en fait, avec du recul, c'est son genre. Et puis quand on a les moyens et la possibilité, pk s'en priver ?lol**

**Nath x2 : Tu as eu peur pour Bren ? Merciiiii Pour Sweets et Daisy : ouais ça pouvait que finir comme ça je crois … Mais il va encore y avoir des allers retours dans leur relation . Booth ? Assassin ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Ta review était super ! Enfin tes reviews, car oui tu en as fait deux lol ^^ Mais la 2****e**** était mieux donc … COOL ! Merciii **

**Amy : contente que tu sois intriguée ! Je ne veux surtout pas que vous voyiez ou je vais à l'avance niark niark … bientôt, l'histoire va s'accélérer ! tu verras ! Les calins, c'est tout mimi ! **

**Crocdu74 : ne te désole pas trop pour Sweets et Daisy ) j'ai adoré écrire le dialogue B&B … Pauvre Booth, il se fait trop manipulé ^^ Brennan ? Saisir une allusion de Booth ? Pff, si c'était le cas, ils se seraient mis ensemble bien plus tot ! Il en fait quand même très souvent, mais elle ne saisit jamais rien xP ! Merci, ton coms m'a fait bien rire ! J'adore tes coms ! **

**x-Laurence : je ne connais pas Délice la Malice ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Vive les non addicts au portables lol ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne lis que le jeudi lol ! C'est comme vous voulez ! =) mercii de suivre en tous cas ! **

**Low B-B : merci miss de ton com ! ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !**

**Angelrose : la petite dernière cette fois ci lol ! Pauvre Sweets quand même ! Il l'aime sa Daisy ! Elle a du charme, meme si elle est agaçante … ^^ enfin je trouve...**

* * *

><p>…<strong>..<strong>

**CHAPITRE 6 : Un Retour Fracassant**

...

**Ou comment interrompre des préliminaires.**

* * *

><p><strong>(-Voilà la suite ! Je posterais peut être le prochain chapitre plus tot ! Car celui-ci se termine en suspense … <strong>

**Comme il se termine en suspense, donc JE LE DEDIE A Ma Très Chère Fandebones ! Merci pour ton soutien, ta fic, tes reviews en première ligne, et nos conversations diverses et variées par MP ! ) **

**-Il y a un (deux) nouveau(x) ancien(s) personnage(s) … enfin vous verrez ) **

**-Une partie écrite par ma Partenaire d'écriture T'Pau ! (rated M, 16 ans et plus)**

PLACE A L'HISTOIRE :

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max Keenan : Listen to me. <strong>__**If you find someb**__**ody that you can trust, you hang on to 'em. Remember that! […] I'm proud of you, I love you. (He kisses her on her head) […] (To Booth): You take care of her.**_

[...]

_**Max Keenan : Ecoute-moi bien. Si tu trouves une personne à qui tu peux te fier, surtout ne la lâche pas! Souviens-toi de ça ! […] Je suis fier de toi, je t'aime. (Il lui embrasse le front.) […] (A Booth) : Prenez bien soin d'elle. **_

_**2x11  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Dans le chapitre précédent : <em>

_-J'appelle Booth pour lui faire part de nos découvertes._

_-Dis lui qu'il te manque, cria Angela à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle quittait son bureau._

**[...]**

* * *

><p>PDV de Brennan<p>

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

-Booth… Je n'ai pas faim.

-Le bébé si, j'en suis sur ! Alors on rentre. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Il tira sur mon bras et je soupirai :

-Mais je voulais terminer de remplir le dossier sur Ralph Parch…

-Tu le finiras à la maison, si tu veux, après avoir mangé. Aller ! Il est 8h00 passé.

Je cédai, je regroupai le paquet de feuilles noircies aux trois quarts et évaluai qu'il me faudrait une bonne demi heure pour finir de les compléter. Je le ferai en mangeant, si Booth y tenait. Il avait vraiment une tendance à manger en permanence. C'était un estomac ambulant, il voulait tout le temps manger.

Le trajet de retour ce fit silencieusement. Nous étions dans la voiture de Booth, parce que j'avais laissé la mienne sur le parking du Jefferson. Je lui avais déjà expliqué les détails de l'affaire et je crois qu'il tentait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle ensemble tout en conduisant. Moi je réfléchissais à d'hypothétiques prénoms pour notre enfant, mais aucun ne me satisfaisait pleinement. Booth m'avait laissé entendre qu'on aurait pu l'appeler « Joy », mais je trouvais ça trop bizarre. C'était le prénom qu'avaient choisi mes parents pour moi, à ma naissance, et « Tempérance » n'était venu qu'après, pour me couvrir d'une fausse identité.

Je fus contente de retrouver mon appartement j'avais passé les nuits du week-end chez Booth et ce n'était pas pareil ce n'était pas à proprement parler « chez moi » même si Booth ne m'interdisait rien de faire.

Nous mangeâmes une salade rapidement préparée et des pâtes, sur la table du salon, en silence pendant que je travaillais, et quand enfin j'inscrivais le dernier point sur le dossier et que je relevai les yeux, je rencontrai les yeux amusés de mon amant.

-Quoi ? demandai-je sur la défensive.

-Rien mon amour. Je me disais juste que tu étais très belle quand tu étais concentrée sur quelque chose.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, trouvant qu'il exagérait, mais comme on ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer ce genre de phrase, un petit sourire pointa sur mes lèvres et cela m'agaça prodigieusement. Pour garder une certaine contenance, je me levai et débarrassai les assiettes. Une fois que la table fut débarrassée, il passa un coup d'éponge sur la table puis s'approcha de moi amoureusement, alors que je restai les yeux dans le vague.

-J'espère que c'est à moi que tu rêves comme ça…

-Hum… Non, je suis juste fatiguée. Je ne rêvais pas on ne peut pas rêver éveillé.

-Façon de parler, marmonna-t-il, tu rêvassais au moins ! Et arrête de me corriger tout le temps, c'est agaçant.

Son ton démentait ses paroles, et je savais pertinemment qu'il adorait ça. En somme, s'il n'avait pas aimé ça, il ne serait jamais sorti avec moi j'avais conscience que j'étais parfois énervante à reprendre tout le monde, mais lui, il passait outre.

-Tu sais qu'Angela s'incruste sans arrêt dans notre relation ? lançai-je sans savoir pourquoi. Elle fait des sous-entendus en permanence.

-Oh… Et ça te dérange ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle est heureuse pour nous. Et puis en quelque sorte c'est de ma faute : je l'ai incluse dans notre relation en lui racontant tout ce qui s'y passe.

-Comment ça tout ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant deux grands yeux ébahis.

-Pas tout, Booth… le rassurai-je.

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je lui ai dit que tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, je lui ai dis que tu embrassais comme un Dieu, que tu étais le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu et ce jugement est tout à fait objectif au vu des multiples orgasmes que tu m'as fait avoir, que ton endurance était exceptionnelle, que la taille de ton pénis était largement supérieure à celle que j'avais imaginée, que tu connaissais des positions très innovatrices, que nous…

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Stop !

Il aurait voulu me stopper plus tôt, mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Non mais… Pourquoi tu as dit tout ça ?

Visiblement, il tombait des nues.

-C'est plutôt flatteur, non ? fis-je remarquer ne comprenant pas ce qui le gênait.

-Mais c'est… C'est comme si je disais à Hodgins que tu étais _bonne_ !

-Tu peux le lui dire si tu veux. De toute façon, il le sait déjà !

Il mit un temps à saisir mes paroles (son cerveau est plus lent que le mien.)

-Quoi ? Attends ? Tu veux dire qu'il a eu matière à le vérifier ?

Une idée folle germa dans son esprit.

-Non mais… ne me dis pas que Hodgins et toi avaient couché ensemble durant votre séjour sous terre, il y a cinq ans ?

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je. Mais non, bien sur que non. Il sait juste que… Enfin il doit se douter que je suis douée. Il me connait bien. Sweets aussi : il a dit que j'étais attirante une fois, ce qui induit…

-Je sais ce que ça induit ! coupa Booth.

Il tomba sur le canapé, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes.

-Mais… Pourquoi tu dis tout ça à Angela ? Comment je vais pouvoir la regarder en face moi maintenant ?

-Ca ne te dérangeait pas ces dernières semaines qu'elle connaisse tes compétences en matière de sexe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui… Elle s'en doutait bien avant, elle a toujours eu une certaine partie d'elle qui fantasmait sur toi et…

-Stop arrête !

C'était comme s'il tombait en panne. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Ca faisait trop de chose à engranger d'un coup. Finalement, il reprit :

-Mais… avant, je… je ne savais pas qu'elle savait et là, je sais qu'elle sait, et donc ça change tout. Mais est-ce qu'elle va savoir que je sais qu'elle sait maintenant ? se questionna-t-il lui-même.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, un point d'interrogation sur le visage.

-Non. Ce serait étrange d'aller lui raconter cette discussion. Elle se moquerait de toi. Alors je vais m'abstenir.

-Il serait temps de t'abstenir ! grommela-t-il. Non mais les femmes je vous jure ! Vous êtes bien trop bavardes. Je veux dire : c'est de l'ordre privé ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et une femme dans une chambre.

-Le sexe ? Tout le monde sait comment ça fonctionne, Booth, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu lui as tout raconté ? Admettons pour les détails techniques, mais… les discussions ?

-Des discussions ? Pendant les relations sexuelles ?

-Bah… Avant et après.

Là, je restai coite. Mince. Qu'allait-il penser ? Si je disais la vérité, il me charrierait, si je mentais, je ne ferais qu'augmenter son énervement. Bon : vérité. Nous nous étions aimés en cherchant la vérité après tout…

-Non, non. Je lui ai pas dit ça…

Il me fixa profondément, cherchant dans mes yeux l'assurance nécessaire de mon honnêteté, puis il me prit les mains et me força à m'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

-Je suppose que tu as trop l'habitude de parler de sexe pour te retenir, mais que tu as beaucoup moins l'habitude de parler de tes sentiments et que ça t'a retenu assez, même face à ta meilleure amie indiscrète.

-Angela n'est pas indiscrète.

-Curieuse alors. Mais chut : tu me laisses parler maintenant. Je t'aime.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa lentement. Si lentement que j'avais envie d'accélérer les choses en lui mordant la lèvre. Mais il se retira avant que j'ai pu mettre cette envie à exécution et je fis la moue.

-Tu es trop gourmande, sourit-il. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas donné tous mes secrets pour te faire grimper aux rideaux, parce que sinon, Hodgins va m'égaler et ça, ça ne me plairait pas du tout du tout…

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire exactement, mais non, je ne lui ai pas dit quelles étaient tes techniques sexuelles. Je n'ai pas donné tous les détails. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, bien que j'aie du mal à discerner correctement ce qui pouvait le déranger.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air fâché ? rit-il.

-Non, mais je suis une tellement piètre interprète des émotions humaines que…

-Cesse de te dévaloriser. Tu es très forte en tout. Tu le sais très bien.

Je redressai la tête, fière qu'il pense ça et le remerciai en le serrant dans mes bras. Ca avait été une impulsion soudaine j'avais eu envie qu'il me rassure en me serrant contre son torse et il me garda dans cette chaleur longtemps.

-Tu sais que Sweets m'a proposé de reprendre la thérapie, murmurai-je dans son cou.

-Tu es obligée de rompre ce moment ?

Ignorant cette question que je considérais comme totalement rhétorique, je continuai :

-Il pense que notre nouvelle « dynamique relationnelle » va bouleverser le fonctionnement de notre « équipe professionnelle ». Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, même s'il ne l'a pas explicitement formulé.

J'étais contente à cet instant parce que je me rendais compte que j'avais beaucoup progressé dans la compréhension de cette science indigne qu'était la psychologie.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Notre équipe est en parfaite symbiose… Dans tous les sens du terme, termina-t-il sensuellement.

Il me colla à lui et entama une folle descente de baisers, partant de mon menton pour se glisser dans mon cou et atterrir dans mon décolleté. Je frissonnai et m'abandonnai à lui, le laissant farfouiner et prendre ses aises. J'ajoutai tout de même :

-Il pensait peut être à l'équipe en général. A notre dynamique, à nous les fouines et à toi…

Il redressa la tête, visiblement agacé que j'insiste à ce sujet.

-Depuis quand accordes-tu du crédit à Sweets ?

-Depuis qu'il a écrit un livre sur nous qui avait raison sur toute la ligne au sujet de notre relation pleine de tension, emprunte de désir et…

-Justement, les tensions, le désir, rien n'a changé, alors pourquoi est-ce que le reste changerait ?

-Nous sommes en couple, je suppose que des problèmes d'ordre personnel vont venir interférer dans le domaine professionnel, un peu comme quand tu étais avec Camille et qu'elle a été empoisonnée à cause de votre relation…

-Tu dois être la seule femme au monde à parler de l'ex de ton petit ami alors qu'il est entrain d'essayer de te séduire !

-C'est mal ? demandai-je un peu perdue.

-C'est très déroutant en tous cas… Bon… et bien que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on reprenne la thérapie ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Alors discussion close.

Il se détacha de moi et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'étonnai-je.

-J'ai soif. Et puis, ma libido est un peu retombée.

Je le suivis et dès qu'il eut avalé sa gorgée d'eau je l'entourai de mes bras par derrière et chuchotai :

-Mais maintenant tu as excitée la mienne, alors tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

-Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. Il faut qu'on se désintéresse de vous pour que vous accouriez, plaisanta-t-il. Mais je n'en demande pas moins…

Puis il se retourna, m'entoura les hanches de ses bras musclés et me colla contre le mur du bar en m'embrassant avec sauvagerie. Sa langue visitait ma bouche sans relâche et ce simple baiser me mettait dans tous mes états.

-Alors j'embrasse comme un Dieu ? murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Je croyais que _God_ n'existait pas ?

-Toi tu existes, rétorquai-je. Et c'est une expression, tu devrais le savoir.

Mais je n'avais en rien exagéré ses compétences. C'était si voluptueux ! Il mordillait mes lèvres, puis il pénétrait ma bouche avec sa langue doucement et moi je ne sentais déjà plus mes jambes. Puis il passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Il s'attarda sur mon ventre, dessinant avec ses doigts sur mon nombril, puis il remonta la main et entreprit de dégrafer mon soutien gorge. Pendant ce temps, j'entrepris de défaire sa ceinture, mais comme j'y allais à l'aveuglette, je n'étais pas très rapide.

Finalement la boucle Cocky sauta de son encoche dans le même temps qu'il dégrafa mon soutif et que l'on toquait à la porte. En fait, nous avions à peine entendu ce Toc contre ma porte d'entrée. Nous étions bien trop concentrés sur nos mains qui nous déshabillaient mutuellement, et sur nos bouches qui se délectaient l'une de l'autre.

-Laisse frapper je n'attends personne, ordonnai-je à Booth collant mon entrejambe à la sienne.

Il gémit et remonta ma jambe le long de sa cuisse. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, des papillons en fête tourbillonnaient dans mon ventre et nous fîmes abstraction de ces coups dérangeants qui étaient frappés à ma porte. Soudain, un fracas puissant retentit et nous sursautâmes. Booth se dégagea immédiatement et se précipita sur l'arme qu'il avait posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il la braqua vers l'entrée.

-Oh ! Oh ! s'exclama une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre toutes. Booth, c'est moi, baissez votre arme.

Apercevant mon père à travers la poussière soulevée par la chute de la porte, Booth rangea son arme rapidement.

-Max ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Dans le même temps je grondai :

-Mais Papa ! Pourquoi as-tu défoncé ma porte ?

-Et bien, j'ai entendu un gémissement à l'intérieur et comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai cru qu'on était entrain de t'attaquer, de te kidnapper ou que sais-je…

Je rougis violemment. Je vis du coin de l'œil Booth reboucler sa ceinture discrètement et s'essuyer un peu la bouche de peur d'avoir des traces de mon rouge à lèvre. Il tentait d'avoir l'air de rien, mais mon père était trop observateur il avait vu notre petit manège et il eut un sourire en coin.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie. Je ne savais pas que Booth était là. Pourquoi ne répondiez vous pas ? tenta-t-il de nous piéger.

-Nous discutions, improvisai-je. Nous nous disputions en fait… Je… Je… Booth veut abandonner l'enquête en cours.

Mon mensonge était ridicule, mais mon père sembla s'en contenter – sur le moment du moins. Booth était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il se tortillait sur place :

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-il, je vais vous laisser entre père et fille.

Quoi ? Ah mais non ! Il n'allait pas me laisser annoncer, seule, les dernières nouvelles à mon père ! Je lui jetai un regard noir :

-Nous n'avons toujours pas résolu notre problème !

-Oui, mais ça peut attendre demain, Bones. Vous devez profiter de votre père ce soir.

-Booth. Je sais que vous avez un peu peur de moi, mais croyez moi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous couchiez avec ma fille. Tant que vous ne lui faites pas de mal et que vous êtes ce qui la rend heureuse.

Coup d'œil interloqué entre mon amant et moi. Mon père avait trop d'expérience dans la vie pour laisser passer ce genre de détail.

-Aller ! C'est bon ! Ne me mentez plus. Vous étiez tout essoufflés quand je suis rentré. Alors toi ma chérie va te recoiffer et réarranger tes vêtements et puis, nous passerons une agréable soirée tous les trois.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement, mes joues colorées de rose. C'est vrai que mon soutien gorge détaché me mettait_ légèrement _mal à l'aise.

**[...]**

**PDV de Booth**

Nous étions vraiment maudits ! J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour depuis huit longues heures (rappelez-vous que j'avais déjà envie ce midi, après notre compromis) et quand mon rêve était sur le point de se réaliser, là où j'allais pouvoir me faire pardonner notre dispute du matin, son père débarquait à l'improviste !

-Booth. Je sais que vous avez un peu peur de moi, mais croyez-moi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous couchiez avec ma fille. Tant que vous ne lui faites pas de mal et que vous êtes ce qui la rend heureuse.

J'étais mort. Totalement mort. En plus, je me refusais de tuer le père de Bones, donc je n'avais aucun moyen de défense et donc j'étais mort. Jolie démonstration de ma situation hein ? Il avait beau dire : quel père était heureux qu'un homme tripote sa fille ?

-Aller ! C'est bon ! Ne me mentez plus. Vous étiez tout essoufflés quand je suis rentré. Alors toi ma chérie va te recoiffer et réarranger tes vêtements et puis, nous passerons une agréable soirée tous les trois…

Et en plus, Bones me laissait seul, en tête à tête avec son paternel. Alors qu'il venait de nous prendre en plein délit de rapports sexuels. Je l'entendis murmurer :

-…Quatre.

Et mon cerveau mit un temps à assimiler la portée de ce mot. « Nous passerons une agréable soirée tous les trois. » « Quatre ? » Soit il avait de grandes difficultés en maths (mais c'était le père de Bones, un prof de sciences…) soit, comme c'était plus probable, il était au courant pour le… bébé.

Il me fixait et moi j'évitais son regard. Ne cherchant pas à nier, je débitai d'un trait :

-Je sais, j'ai encore fait un enfant hors mariage, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès : Bones et moi… nous sommes contents, nous allons l'élever… Je voudrais bien la demander en mariage, mais elle refusera. Et je ne veux pas me l'entendre dire « non ». Avec elle ce sera encore pire que les autres, je veux dire… Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux que son bonheur, mais elle ne croit pas en cette institution. Mais je ferais tout pour l'aider avec notre enfant, même si un jour _elle_, elle veut _me_ quitter. Je ne l'abandonnerais plus jamais. J'ai compris qu'elle était LA seule et si je venais à mourir, je lui léguerais toute ma fortune…

-Booth, me coupa-t-il, soyons réalistes, Tempérance n'a pas besoin d'argent… Elle a besoin de vous, de votre amour, de votre confiance et de votre sécurité. Je ne veux pas vous menacer. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur. J'ai tendance à vouloir vous croire quand vous dites que vous ne lui ferez plus jamais de mal (car vous savez que vous lui en avez fait beaucoup dans le passé), mais je veux vous prévenir que maintenant, je ne laisserais plus d'erreur passer. La prochaine fois que vous lui ferez du mal, ce sera vous ET moi. Vous OU moi. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui, oui, affirmai-je.

**[...]**

**PDV de Brennan**

Mes yeux étaient embués. Avais-je déjà espéré entendre ces mots prononcés ? Booth ne m'abandonnerait jamais ? Il avait dit que même si je venais à le quitter il serait là. Il n'envisageait même pas pouvoir me quitter de son gré un jour. Sauf par la mort. Mon cœur avait envie d'imploser, et je compris pourquoi Booth me sortait toujours des métaphores sur l'amour en l'associant au cœur. Mon cœur était tellement plein d'amour à cet instant, qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Je ne ressentais même pas de la culpabilité à écouter ainsi aux portes. J'aimais les entendre parler de moi, ces deux hommes de ma vie, parler de moi avec amour et protection. C'était stupide n'est-ce pas ? Les méritais-je ? Mon père oui : il avait beaucoup de défauts alors les miens paraissaient moins grands. Mais Booth ? Il était si parfait… Il était tout ce que j'avais espéré il ne faisait aucun faux pas… Mon père osait dire qu'il m'avait fait du mal mais je lui en avais fait beaucoup plus, j'en étais convaincue.

Je les rejoignais, avisant que la discussion était finie.

-Il est au courant pour le bébé, me dit Booth en me prenant la main et en me faisant asseoir près de lui.

Mon père se pencha vers moi par-dessus la table basse, entoura mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

-Ca va me faire bizarre de devenir grand-père mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

-Tu vas bien ? m'enquis-je. Tu es venu à Washington exprès pour me voir ?

-Oui, oui. Je suis allé au labo ce soir et Camille m'a expliqué l'évolution de votre relation. J'ai tout de suite accouru ici.

-Oh… Et où étais-tu durant ces deux derniers mois ?

-Après votre enquête au Bowling, je suis parti en Floride, me faire dorer au Soleil.

Mon père avait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent, économisé ça et là, de façon pas toujours légale évidemment. De toute façon, s'il avait fallu, je lui en aurais donné. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, il m'avait manqué. Il décida de prendre congé assez rapidement, mais je le retenais, lui disant qu'il pouvait dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

-La chambre qui est mitoyenne à la tienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux allèrent de Booth à moi, de moi à Booth, s'attardèrent sur nos mains entrelacées, il soupira et contra :

-Non, non. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Et même si je suis content que vous soyez ensemble, je préfère ne connaître que les mains entrelacées, les petits câlins et les sourires entendus.

Il grimaça et ajouta :

-Et puis je ne veux pas rompre votre intimité. Je ne crois pas qu'au bout de deux mois de relations, ta mère et moi pouvions nous retenir de nous sauter dessus. Bonne nuit. Je passerai demain matin, j'amènerais le petit déjeuner.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, Booth et moi nous jetâmes un long regard amusé. Il y eut un temps mort… Cet intermède nous laissait un peu trop déconcertés pour pouvoir parler ou reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

-Je suis content de ne pas être mort, chuchota-t-il.

-Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Nous nous faisions face sur le canapé, puis je me penchai vers lui lentement, comme si je craignais qu'il rejette mon baiser. Bien sur, ce ne fut pas le cas. Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact légèrement. Immobilité. Halètements. Il m'entoura de ses bras violemment, m'allongea sur le canapé en se positionnant au dessus de moi et entama une danse avec sa langue, au sein de ma bouche, m'embrassant avec passion et frénésie. L'électricité qui parcourait mon corps alors que ses doigts caressaient ma peau me faisait trembler. De véritables tremblements de désir.

_**(ndla : Passage de T'Pau – rated M – 16 ans et plus )**_

Cette fois j'espérais que plus personne ne vienne nous interrompre : ma frustration avait largement fait grimper mon envie.

Avec Booth, faire l'amour était comme un éternel recommencement. Dés que ses mains se posaient sur moi, le monde autour de nous explosait. Il m'ouvrait à un monde de sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Il entreprenait déjà de déboutonner mon chemisier, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma poitrine qui se dressait d'excitation. Sa langue humide traçait des arabesques sur mes tétons tandis qu'il frôlait l'intérieur de ma cuisse, remontant avec une lenteur désespérante vers mon intimité déjà frissonnante. Je manquais de mots pour décrire les talents de cet amant fantastique. A travers mes nuits solitaires et alors que je pensais l'avoir définitivement perdu, je m'étais tant de fois imaginée dans ses bras. Je me trouvais toujours aussi empruntée pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais, je me sentais plus habile à lui montrer plus explicitement mon amour par le geste.

**[...]**

**PDV de Booth**

Je ne compris pas ce qui s'était passé ! Ma fièvre s'intensifiait alors que je sentais le corps de ma tendre amante s'éveiller sous mes caresses et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvai à sa merci, prisonnier de ses mains qui courraient sur tout mon corps. Alors que je tentais de me redresser, elle me repoussa, m'intimant silencieusement des yeux de me laisser faire. Et cette fois c'est de ses ongles et de sa langue qu'elle commença à laper mon cou, musardant sur ma clavicule puis descendant vers mon torse tandis que ses doigts faisaient naitre comme des décharges électrique tout le long de mes flans.

Bones s'attardait au creux de mon ventre, mes abdominaux totalement contractés sous l'experte torture. Inexorablement, elle glissa encore vers mon membre plus tendu d'anticipation à mesure qu'elle approchait. Je rejoignais un monde d'extase sans pouvoir plus réfléchir. Ses boucles soyeuses frôlaient mon abdomen, moi les yeux fermés, j'étais entièrement prisonnier du tourbillon dans lequel Bones était entrain de me faire chuter. Je me sentais sans plus aucune volonté, frissonnant et tremblant, victime consentante de ses supplices divins.

Bien que je soupçonne sa destination finale, lorsque la pointe de sa langue vint effleurer mon gland, un gémissement plus profond encore sortit de ma gorge en feu. Mon sang n'était que fusion, mon corps entier sous sa domination. Je baissais la tête vers elle, dans un ultime effort pour me perdre dans ses yeux relevés vers moi et dont l'éclat évoquait le déchainement de l'océan.

- Laisse-moi aussi te toucher suppliais-je alors que mon seul accès à sa peau d'opaline était sa chute de rein merveilleusement dessinée.

- Je ne sais pas dire tous ces mots qui sont si simples pour toi, me murmura-t-elle alors que ses prunelles brillaient d'émotion et qu'elle se remémorait les paroles clandestinement entendues plus tôt. Je voudrais seulement te montrer...

Au creux de ce monde presque irréel, Bones s'estimait encore malhabile. Je la forçai à stopper sa langoureuse danse pour rapprocher dans mes mains en coupe, son visage de mes lèvres.

- Je t'apprendrai ces mots mon amour en attendant mes '' je t'aime'' seront les tiens. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu n'as rien à prouver. Je veux juste te rendre caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser : partageons l'amour que nous nous portons.

Je me levai pour l'emporter dans mes bras – nue et magnifique, son corps brulant et sublime serré sur ma poitrine – pressé par l'impérieux besoin de la rassurer et de lui faire découvrir que sa jouissance serait la mienne, ses cris de ravissement mon extase. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus beaux que nos deux corps se racontant notre histoire d'amour.

_**(fin de partie T'Pau == thanks again ! )**_

[...]

**PDV de Brennan**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

-Bones… Il faut que je te parle…

Je m'aperçois que sa mine est triste. Un peu confuse. Depuis le début de la soirée, je le sens bizarre.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir plus longtemps. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça… Je… Hannah est venue, hier, me voir.

Je reste sous le choc. Je crains le pire, mon cœur s'emballe.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime trop pour me perdre et que si je le voulais toujours, elle acceptait de m'épouser. Elle veut me rendre heureux.

Je ne peux prononcer un mot, alors qu'un cri de douleur coincé dans ma gorge me fait haleter.

-Bones. A choisir entre toi et elle… Je l'aime plus. Je suis en parfaite symbiose avec elle : elle rit, elle est vivante. Toi tu es froide comme un caillou, tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes, tu es trop rationnelle et tu fais un métier étrange. Elle est largement plus belle et douce que toi. Et Parker l'adore.

« Mais moi aussi Parker m'adore », je songe.

-J'ai couché avec elle hier. Je préfère être franc. Je suis désolé, Tempérance.

« Et le bébé ? », je pense encore.

-J'aimerais avoir toute la responsabilité d'un père pour notre enfant. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

-Non.

Et je le laisse partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuez-moi, achevez-moi … Mais attention ! La suite est dans mon cerveau =P <strong>

**-Fandebones : La note ? =P**

**-Reviewsss ! Pliiiz ! Ca me fera écrire plus vite et vous aurez le prochain chapitre dimanche soir ! Et pensez à commenter le passage de T'Pau aussi, et sa magnifique fin que j'adore (encore la fin : j'd tes fins, partenaire ! ) **

**-Promo de l'épisode 1 de la Saison 7 sur Youtube pour les fans-accro-aux-spoilers. **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Incertitudes

**Comme promis : le chapitre avec trois jours d'avance ! Faites attention (ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu), il y a le chapitre 6 avant ^^ **

**Nos remerciements à T'Pau et moi : **

**Avrildemai :**** Tu as eu tout à fait raison miss ) merci de ta review !  
><strong>

**Louloute :**** Eh ! Si tu me tues, plus d'histoire ! C'est vrai que cette saison 7 m'a l'air super =) haaaate !**

**Huuddyy :**** Ah ben oui … c'est sur que pour une douche froide, c'en était une … Mais non, je ne fais pas ce que je veux dans ma fic ^^ je suis l'évolution des persos, dans l'ordre des choses … Tkt ) mais ouiii là c'était du sadisme. Le chapitre s'arretait avant ce passage et j'ai rajouté ça après, pour vous faire peur niark niark ! Merciiii. Les remerciements sincères de T'Pau aussi à qui j'ai transféré ta review. **

**T'Pau :**** 24h à réfléchir ? Je suis vraiment désolée alors =/ tu trouves que j'ai gâché ton passage en mettant ça ? En tous cas, j'ai mis dans les remerciements, tes remerciements à toi ^^ pour que tu me pardonnes. Mais c'est mieux quand vous avez peur … sinon ya plus d'intérêt niark niark**

**Nath :**** Merciiii… Camille lui avait dit à Max pour la grossesse lol ^^ - de la part de T'Pau à qui j'ai transféré ta review : ****merci , ça fait plaisir que petit sous-marin remonte de temps à autre. ça pour torturer, toujours prête comme les scouts lol**

**CROCdu74 :**** va vite lire la suite ^^ tu as bien fait de me faire confiance ! Quoi ? Max qui écoute sa fille et Booth entrain de … copuler… Non mais non ! C'est trop bizarre lol ! De T'Pau à qui j'ai transféré ta review : ****merci c'est beau quand c'est bien raconté ou bien fait MRD merci, ça fait trés plaisir**

**Fandebones :**** Tu n'as pas été la première niark niark ! Merci pour ta super note ! Elle me fait très plaisir ! Tu devrais lire le passage de T'Pau, il est très beau. Tu as bientôt 16 ans ^^ …. Mais en fait, tu as été trop crédule sur ce coup miss ^^ … enfin tu vas voir en lisant la suite. De T'Pau à qui j'ai transféré ta review où tu disais que tu n'avais pas lu son passage : ****par rapport à certaines pub sans rapport avec des scènes osées! il vaut mieux découvrir l'AMOUR sous cette facette. de plus jamais je ne serai vulgaire ou hard, du sexe juste pour du sexe. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop beau pour enlaidir…**

**Arroganz :**** Tu déteste Hannah aussi ? lol ^^ enfin moi je n'ai rien contre elle, hormis le fait qu'elle ait croisé la route de Booth. Merciii  
><strong>

**Mia048 :**** Tu es trop forte ! =) tu es la seule ah ne pas être restée sur les fesses ! Et pourtant tu es la première à avoir lu ^^ C'est sur que Booth ne lui balancerai jamais cela comme ça… C'est sa meilleure amie quand même ! Bxxx et Merci ! **

**Voilà la suite ! Bravo à certains qui sont perspicaces )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Incertitudes<strong>

**Ou comment le Jefferson fut doté d'une garderie**

* * *

><p><strong>Booth :<strong>** (to Hannah) Welcome home. (looks at the phone with a red bow) What's that?  
><strong>**Hannah:**** Oh, it's a housewarming gift. A Bakelite. Original. Do you like it?  
><strong>**Booth**** : (tries the phone, hears the dial tone) Hey, it's a real one! **

**(Brennan smiles at his reaction)  
><strong>**Hannah:**** Temperance told me that you liked them, so…  
><strong>**Booth:**** No, I love it. Thanks. (moves to kiss Hannah)  
><strong>**Hannah and Brennan:**** You're welcome.  
><strong>**Booth:**** That's…great.  
><strong>**Brennan:**** (gets up from the couch to leave): See you tomorrow.  
>(Booth and Hannah turn to her)<br>****Booth****: Oh.  
><strong>**Hannah:**** Oh, no, stay. Do you want to join us for dinner?  
><strong>**Booth:**** Yeah, I can make my famous mac 'n cheese.  
><strong>**Brennan:**** No, traditionally, when two people share a domicile for the first time, the person who doesn't, leaves.  
><strong>**Hannah:**** Thanks for your help.  
>(Brennan walks to the door, Booth follows her)<br>****Booth:**** Hey, Bones. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Brennan:**** Yes. Tomorrow.  
><strong>

…

**Booth ****: (à Hannah) Bienvenue à la maison. (Il voit le téléphone) Hum, c'est quoi ça ?**

**Hannah :**** C'est un cadeau d'emménagement. En Bakelite. Un model d'origine. Il te plait ?**

**Booth :**** (compose un numéro pour essayer le téléphone) Eh ! C'est un vrai en plus.**

**(Brennan sourit à sa réaction)**

**Hannah :**** Tempérance m'a dit que t'aimais ça, alors… **

**Booth :**** C'est vrai j'adore ça ! Merci. **

**Hannah et Brennan (en même temps) :**** Ya pas de quoi !**

**(Booth embrasse Hannah)**

**Booth :**** Il est superbe.**

**Brennan :**** Je vais vous laisser.**

**Hannah :**** Non restez ! Vous voulez pas diner avec nous ? **

**Booth :**** Oui, je vous ferai mes célèbres macaronis au fromage.**

**Brennan :**** Non, traditionnellement quand un couple partage un domicile pour la première fois, les personnes extérieures s'en vont. A demain**

**Hannah :**** Merci de votre aide !**

**(Elle se dirige vers la sortie. Booth la suit, le nœud du papier cadeau en main)**

**Booth :**** Euh, Bones ! A demain.**

**Brennan :**** C'est ça oui - demain !**

**6x03**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

_Dans le chapitre précédent : …_

_Quelques heures plus tard _

-_Bones… Il faut que je te parle…_

_Je m'aperçois que sa mine est triste. Un peu confuse. Depuis le début de la soirée, je le sens bizarre._

_-Je ne veux pas te mentir plus longtemps. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça… Je… Hannah est venue, hier, me voir._

_Je reste sous le choc. Je crains le pire, mon cœur s'emballe._

_-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime trop pour me perdre et que si je le voulais toujours, elle acceptait de m'épouser. Elle veut me rendre heureux._

_Je ne peux prononcer un mot, alors qu'un cri de douleur coincé dans ma gorge me fait haleter. _

_-Bones. A choisir entre toi et elle… Je l'aime plus. Je suis en parfaite symbiose avec elle : elle rit, elle est vivante. Toi tu es froide comme un caillou, tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes, tu es trop rationnelle et tu fais un métier étrange. Elle est largement plus belle et douce que toi. Et Parker l'adore._

_« Mais moi aussi Parker m'adore », je songe._

_-J'ai couché avec elle hier. Je préfère être franc. Je suis désolé, Tempérance. _

_« Et le bébé ? », je pense encore._

_-J'aimerais avoir toute la responsabilité d'un père pour notre enfant. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?_

_-Non. _

_Et je le laisse partir…_

Il ouvre la porte de mon appartement et Hannah est derrière. Il l'embrasse en grognant de plaisir et je tombe dans un gouffre sans fond. Mon cœur explose. La porte se ferme sur eux… Le silence… Puis on sonne à la porte. Qui sonne ? Ils sonnent ? Ils reviennent pour me narguer ? Hannah sonne pour me montrer qu'elle a gagné ? C'est bien inutile, je suis morte… Morte de douleur, déjà…

Dring ! Dring ! Dring !

Je m'éveillai au son de la sonnette. Ce n'était pas des réveils les plus agréables. Une larme collante avait séché sur ma joue j'avais pleuré à cause de cet horrible cauchemar. Cependant, je sentis le lit bouger, tandis que Booth se levait et ce que je vis du coin de l'œil me rendit le moral. Je couchais avec un Canon ! Il traversa la chambre pour ramasser son caleçon, ne se doutant pas que je l'épiais discrètement du regard et je pus admirer à loisir son corps parfait. (Bavez mesdames et mesdemoiselles xP, vous le méritez après la frayeur que je vous ai faites lol)

Ses fesses galbées furent très vite mises hors de ma vue par son caleçon, mais cela ne gâchait en rien le spectacle de son torse musclé, de ses bras puissants et de sa silhouette si désirable. J'avais envie de me frotter contre lui, de l'embrasser partout et de… Tout à coup, je fus prise d'un coup de chaud et je me réprimandai silencieusement… Calme-toi Tempérance !

Mon homme quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir à celui qui nous avait réveillé (sans doute mon père, et non Hannah, songeai-je en frissonnant) et je me forçai à me lever. Je m'habillai rapidement avec mon pyjama et un peignoir, puis passai dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur la figure.

Le reflet que me renvoya le miroir me fit faire la moue. J'avais des cernes, des boutons et mon teint était affreux. J'aurais bien aimé me dire que c'était la luminosité qui était mauvaise, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais moche ! Autant des fois je me disais que j'étais pas mal, autant… Comment avais-je réussi à conquérir Booth avec mon visage carré et ce nez bizarre qui… Grrr ! Je me détournai de ce miroir avant que l'envie de le briser devienne insoutenable et je me rassurai en me disant que personne n'était parfait et qu'après tout Booth couchait bel et bien avec moi, qu'il m'avait dit récemment qu'il m'aimait et qu'il n'avait yeux que pour moi, malgré les magnifiques femmes qui lui tournaient autour.

-Bones ? appela-t-il en arrivant dans la chambre.

-Oui ?

-Ca va mon cœur ?

Il s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes brièvement pour me dire bonjour.

-Euh… oui, affirmai-je, mettant mes doutes irrationnels de côté pour l'instant.

-Et le bébé ? continua-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

-Et bien je crois que oui. Je n'ai pas envie de vomir et j'en suis contente.

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux à nous jauger, puis on frappa à la porte, signe que mon père était arrivé devant l'entrée de l'appartement.

-Hey ! Alors en forme ma chérie ? questionna-t-il en me faisant la bise quand j'allai lui ouvrir.

-Très bien, très bien.

-J'ai amené tes biscuits préférés : ceux à la cannelle, tu te souviens.

Oui, il lui avait déjà remémoré ce fait là, il y a quatre ans et demi elle adorait ça quand elle était petite apparemment.

-Et des pains au chocolat pour Booth, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il tendit le paquet à ce dernier qui le remercia vivement. Nous nous assîmes autour de ma table et puis je vis qu'il avait amené un journal. Le gros titre annonçait « A la recherche du petit Dorian Fox. » Un titre accrocheur, empli de drame et de tragédie comme aimaient les formuler les journalistes. (J'avais depuis un certain temps développé une certaine froideur face aux journalistes… Allez savoir pourquoi…)

-Oui, il faut se tenir au goût du jour.

-Hodgins dit que les journaux n'en disent jamais assez, qu'ils passent sur les faits les plus importants pour brouiller les pistes.

-L'homme aux insectes ?

-Il est paranoïaque, expliqua Booth et je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, contredit Max. Le gouvernement doit bien trouver des solutions pour ne pas froisser l'opinion publique. Alors, des idées pour le prénom du bébé ?

-J'aurais peut être aimé lui donner le nom de maman, mais avec toutes ces histoires de faux noms, de fausses identités, je suis un peu perdue…

Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était étrange que ça me prenne si vite. Booth me lança un regard apaisant, plein de compassion et je ravalai ma tristesse facilement.

**...**

**PDV du narrateur omniscient**

-Allo, Angela ?

-Oui ? Nous allions partir justement, la nounou vient d'arriver. Il y a un problème ?

-Je voulais juste vous dire que le labo possède à présent une garderie pour les enfants. Vous pouvez emmener Mike avec vous, il sera pris en main par la nounou du Jefferson et vous pourrez le voir lors de vos pauses.

-Oh ! Camille ! Merci, mais comment… quand avez-vous décidé ça ?

-Hier dans la journée. J'ai tout organisé et TADAAA !

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier ! Merci merci !

**...**

**PDV de Brennan**

Le silence emplissait la voiture. Nous venions de quitter l'appartement. Papa m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt pour voir comment j'allais. Il m'avait pris à l'écart et m'avait dit :

-Tu es une splendide femme enceinte ! Tu me fais tellement penser à ta mère quand elle attendait Russ, ou quand elle t'attendait toi. Elle était toujours calme et posée, et moi je courrais partout, je m'inquiétais pour son bien être (un peu trop souvent) et des fois cela l'énervait et elle m'ordonnait de lui laisser une journée seule. Parfois, quand elle croyait que je ne la voyais pas, elle murmurait des paroles à son bébé : elle lui racontait sa journée, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait déjà, elle lui confiait ses angoisses.

Malgré le fait que je sache pertinemment qu'il était ridicule de parler à un fœtus avant un certain stade de développement, les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux en entendant ça. Je devenais bien trop sensible ! Sales hormones ! Tout ça à cause de Booth et de son sperme ultra puissant ! Je le détestais !

-Booth aussi est un peu trop protecteur, avais-je dit avec un petit sourire quand mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras.

-Tiens.

Il m'avait tendu un paquet enrubanné et j'avais eu la surprise de découvrir à l'intérieur un dauphin gris, en peluche, très réaliste, avec une bouille craquante.

-Oh, papa ! Il est très mignon !

Je l'avais remercié d'un gros bisous et ensuite il s'en était allé et nous avions fait de même, pour ne pas être en retard au travail.

Finalement, je me décidai à rompre ce silence pesant :

-Tu ne parles pas ?

-Je ne sais pas : tu as eu envie de pleurer deux fois ce matin et tu as l'air triste, alors je me suis dit que tu avais envie de réfléchir et de te plonger dans tes pensées.

Je ressentis une immense gratitude en entendant cela il était si attentif à mes humeurs que je me demandais pourquoi je m'inquiétais tant de ses sentiments.

-Je… Je crois que…

J'eus encore envie de pleurer. Des images de lui embrassant Hannah, vraies ou cauchemardées, défilaient devant mes yeux. En une seconde je revécus tous ces moments désagréables où la jalousie m'avait malgré moi étreint la poitrine. Je les repoussais vainement. Apparut alors le cœur du problème : le nœud rose le nœud du cadeau que lui avait offert Hannah. Ce téléphone d'époque duquel j'avais eu l'idée ! Hannah avait été mon amie, mais bien que ce soit totalement irrationnel, j'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à cet instant.

-Pourquoi as-tu gardé le nœud rose du cadeau d'Hannah ? questionnai-je, les mots m'échappant, ignorant les conséquences probables.

Choc, réflexion, puis réponse :

-Euh… Et bien, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Le lendemain de l'emménagement d'Hannah, je l'ai vu qui traînait dans le salon et je l'ai mis dans ma boite à secret machinalement.

-Mais… Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle… Tu as dit à Sweets que c'était fini et…

-Bones ! Le nœud ne me renvoie pas à son souvenir. Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je le vois, je pense à toi d'abord. Tu sais… J'avais… J'étais venu te rattraper ce soir là. J'avais envie que tu restes, tu sais… J'ai aimé Hannah pendant quelques mois, mais quand je t'ai revu le premier jour, à notre lieu de rendez-vous, je me suis dit : « Merde, mon vieux, tu l'aimes toujours ! » Dieu, Tempérance tu m'avais manquée ! Je te le promets, depuis cet instant, j'ai su plus ou moins consciemment que je ne pourrais finir ma vie sans toi. J'ai tenté des milliers de fois de t'oublier. C'était plutôt facile la plupart du temps : j'ai passé tellement de temps à refouler mes envies, puis mes sentiments en ta présence, pendant 6 ans, que là, je n'avais qu'à me concentrer sur le fait que j'étais réellement tombé amoureux d'Hannah en Afghanistan pour parvenir à faire abstraction de toi. Mais ce soir là, j'avais envie que tu restes… J'ai bien vu ta peine, j'ai bien entendu ton « De rien » inapproprié quand j'ai remercié Hannah et je voulais me faire pardonner… Et je tenais ce nœud dans mes mains pour te montrer que j'avais parfaitement compris que l'idée merveilleuse et originale venait de toi. Et je l'ai gardé à ce souvenir. Quand j'ai rompu avec Hannah, j'ai jeté tout ce qui me rappelait elle, j'ai mis le téléphone hors de ma vue, j'ai brûlé la plupart des photos, mais j'ai gardé ce nœud, alors c'est bien la preuve qu'il me relie à toi et non à elle.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve.

-Bones : tu as des doutes sur l'amour que je te porte ?

Je sanglotais un peu :

-Je sais que c'est ridicule ! Si l'un de nous devait avoir des doutes ce serait toi : je ne t'ai jamais dit que…

Je ne parvins pas à prononcer les mots sacrés et attendus.

-Bones. Je ne doute pas de ton amour pour moi. Enfin, pas trop. Je sais que si tu es aussi détachée et confiante avec moi c'est parce que tu dois beaucoup m'aimer. Bones, dis-toi bien que je n'ai jamais rien brûlé ou jeté de tes cadeaux. Même lorsque tu m'as brisé le cœur devant le Hoover, il y a un an et demi. Même lorsque je t'ai haï de nous faire ça. Je t'ai toujours trop aimé pour faire une croix sur nous. Et je ne t'ai jamais considérée autrement que comme ma partenaire. Même dans les moments où je t'ai détestée, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sortes de ma vie tu étais ma meilleure amie. Bones : même si un jour tu voulais rompre, tu resterais mon amie. Je t'en voudrais, mais je continuerais à être là. Je te le promets.

Comment pouvais-je le mériter ? Je n'osai pas poser cette question impossible à voix haute. Je me promettais qu'un jour je le remercierai. Je lui dirai tout l'amour que je lui porte, je lui dirai toute la confiance que j'ai en lui.

**...**

**PDV de Booth**

Je me sentais si triste de la voir ainsi : vulnérable, incertaine, égarée… Camille avait juste trop raison : si j'avais entamé une relation avec elle et l'avait lâchée par la suite, elle en serait morte. Heureusement pour elle, je ne comptais pas la laisser ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir avec un autre homme.

Mais Seigneur Dieu ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle commence les discussions difficiles et larmoyantes dans la voiture ! Je ne pouvais pas la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras, ni même encore la regarder ! (ou alors, si, mais je prenais le risque de l'accident)

Peut être que c'était fait exprès : que c'était le but recherché… Elle n'avait jamais été très tactile, ni même du genre à se confier, alors peut être qu'elle choisissait ces moments où une barrière invisible se dressait entre nous pour m'ouvrir son cœur. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder, déchiffrer ses émotions, je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'interrompre, la calmer d'un baiser pantelant… ou… Il y avait juste les mots… Encore une fois, elle préférait aller droit au but, ne pas tourner autour du pot et les discussions en voiture étaient juste le parfait moyen d'y arriver ! Et voilà, moi j'étais comme un abruti, au volant de cette voiture, ne pouvant pas la serrer dans mes bras alors que j'en avais sérieusement envie.

J'eus beau tenter de ralentir l'allure, nous arrivâmes trop tôt devant le Jefferson. J'éteignis rapidement le moteur et me tournai vers elle.

-Bones ! Je t'en prie, ne sois plus inquiète.

Je me penchai vers elle, lui saisissant la main et l'embrassant amoureusement. Longuement et tendrement, avec tout l'amour que je pouvais. De la délicatesse aussi, comme si elle avait pu s'abîmer sous mes lèvres.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai brisé ma Bones…

-Je… En quelque sorte oui… Je t'avais dit que je n'étais plus invulnérable, que je serais juste forte…

-Tu as toujours été forte, Bones. Tu l'es toujours. C'est juste le temps de…

-L'adaptation, termina-t-elle à ma place ce qui lui valut un grand sourire complice de ma part.

-Ne pense pas trop à autre chose qu'à moi, aujourd'hui, ajoutai-je en lançant un coup d'œil à la montre de la voiture qui affichait « 8h00 ».

-C'est effectivement l'heure, constata-t-elle avec l'air sérieux que je chérissais.

-Alors cours vite voir si tes os ne sont pas volatilisés durant la nuit…

-Booth, grommela-t-elle, n'appréciant que modérément mes plaisanteries sur son travail.

-Et pense à moi, j'ai dit ! lançai-je encore alors qu'elle quittait l'atmosphère embuée de la voiture.

-Malheureusement, je dois vous décevoir Agent Booth, mais j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêt… contra-t-elle avec espièglerie en mimant un « bisous de loin ».

Je joignis le FBI en moins de trente minutes et eus la surprise de trouver mon Boss dans le bureau.

Ce n'était ni Cullen, ni Hacker, mais Edward Jackson, un des patrons, en dessous de Cullen mais au dessus de Hacker, que je ne voyais pas beaucoup, mais pour qui j'avais pas mal de respect. A ce que je savais, la carrière de Jackson n'était jalonnée que par des réussites, des médailles, des preuves d'héroïsme : pas de frasques, de scandales, de rumeurs…

-Monsieur ?

-Agent Booth ! Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Il se leva de derrière mon bureau pour s'asseoir à la place réservée aux consultants et je m'asseyais sur mon siège habituel.

-Ce fauteuil est très confortable, dit-il parfaitement détendu.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionnai-je ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être légèrement anxieux mes pensées se dirigeant vers Bones, notre relation officieuse contre notre partenariat officiel.

-Ne vous en faites pas ? Ma visite n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sujet personnel, ou une réprimande, me rassura-t-il immédiatement – comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées – il s'agit d'une affaire !

-Une nouvelle enquête ? Parce que je suis actuellement sur l'affaire du milliard-millionnaire Parch et je…

-Notre équipe, à ce matin même, déniché un corps et d'après le rapport, il me parait probable, même certain que ces deux affaires sont liées.

Il me fit le topo : le corps d'une riche chercheuse en nucléaire, trouvé dans la suite du Melrose Hotel, entouré de plantes de toute sorte, un cadavre allongé paisiblement.

-Effectivement, cela correspond parfaitement.

-Très bien, je vais donc ordonner le transfert du corps au Jefferson. Vous et _votre _anthropologue pourriez vous rendre sur les lieux du crime pour dénicher d'éventuelles preuves…

-Bien sur, monsieur.

Etais-je moi et ma paranoïa, ou avait-il bien insisté sur la prononciation du « votre » ?

Il se leva pour partir, mais dans un dernier sursaut se retourna et ajouta :

-Vous faites du bon travail Booth, je suis à fond derrière vous dans cette affaire ! J'ai cru comprendre que le Docteur Brennan attendait un heureux évènement ?

J'hochai la tête, craignant le pire, même s'il était normal qu'il soit au courant vu que Camille avait été dans l'obligation de prévenir officiellement le FBI dès qu'elle avait été mise au jus.

-Et bien je passe toute mes félicitations à elle-même et à l'heureux père.

Je failli dire « merci » mais je me retins à l'ultime seconde et affichai plutôt un sourire forcé. Pour toute réponse, il me fit un clin d'œil appuyé et s'en fut. Moi, je restai sur les fesses, trop surpris pour parler ou agir. Etait-il donc au courant ?

**...**

**PDV de Brennan**

J'envoyai rapidement un texto à Monsieur-je-suis-tout-le-temps-inquiet-et-surprotecteur-avec-ma-petite-amie-qui-ne-dépend-en-aucun-cas-de-moi-il-faut-bien-le-rappeler, et je sautai dans ma voiture. Je l'avais laissé la veille sur le parking du Jefferson ce qui me permettait d'aller où je voulais. Je n'allai tout de même pas attendre sa permission ! Il savait où j'allai en permanence, mais le contrat ne stipulait pas qu'il me fallait son accord préalable.

De toute façon, j'étais trop énervée pour attendre ! Sérieusement, pour qui est-ce que le FBI se prenait ? On n'avait pas idée de faire un travail si peu consciencieux ! Même le premier des imbéciles de la Médecine Légale savait qu'on ne déplaçait jamais un corps d'une scène de crime avant que des experts soient venus l'examiner. D'accord – il était possible que d'autres experts soient allés examiner le cadavre et nous aient fait un rapport en bonne et due forme – mais cette idée ne me calmait pas ! Ca allait être notre affaire ! C'était privé bon Dieu !

La suite du Melrose Hotel était déjà vide quand j'arrivai… Pff ! Vraiment ! Tous des incapables ! Il fallait tout faire soit même. Bon, d'accord : ils avaient pris des photos (c'est le minimum) et avaient étiqueté les objets, les lieux, les endroits où le corps étaient posés. Ils avaient prélevé les échantillons nécessaires et avaient envoyé toutes les plantes que contenaient la suite au Jefferson.

-Bones ! Ca va ?

Booth, tout essoufflé, avait surgi de derrière une pile de livres que j'inspectais calmement.

-Très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas au juste ?

-Eh bien… Je sais que t… vous n'aimez pas qu'on retire le corps de la scène de crime.

-Oh… Alors si vous parliez de ça, effectivement, je ne vais pas _bien_. Je les déteste. Mais qu'importe, je passerai outre. Ces livres sont inintéressants. Ils argumentent sur des thèses scientifiques erronées et…

-Bones ? A quoi ça sert de feuilleter les livres de la victime ?

-Ca sert que j'essaye de trouver un mobile.

Booth resta un instant silencieux, alors je relevai les yeux de mon livre et vis qu'il était bouche bée.

-Quoi ? dis-je sur la défensive.

-Mais… Depuis quand vous occupez-vous du mobile ?

-Depuis que j'ai compris que c'était important, bien que seule la science représente une valeur sure. Grace au mobile, je sais ce que je cherche. Et parfois ça nous a sauvé, donc… Vous avez bien conscience Booth, qu'il s'agit d'un criminel récidiviste qui cherche à se venger de… Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais les plantes sont un symbole plus qu'une arme, alors, ça doit avoir un rapport avec la Nature.

Les yeux de Booth brillèrent soudain.

-Bones, vous êtes géniale !

-Je sais.

-Je vais…

-… chercher s'il n'existerait pas des crimes semblables dans votre immense base de données.

Il soupira, comprenant que j'avais trouvé l'idée avant lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son cerveau était moins développé que le mien. Je le lui fis remarquer gentiment.

-Merci merci ! Mais vous savez au moins l'autre raison de votre génie ?

-Non.

Ravi d'avoir remporté la partie, il assena :

-Les plantes sont en lien direct avec le mobile ! J'appelle Sweets et il va nous faire une interprétation qui tombera juste et nous attraperons direct le méchant !

-C'est une vision très simplifiée de ce qui nous attend, mais je conçois votre enthousiasme. Sweets va être content que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à sa « science ».

-Bones ! Soyez gentille ! Sweets nous aide beaucoup. Il est brillant.

J'haussai les épaules, préférant être de mauvaise foi que d'avouer à Booth que je savais avoir tort sur plusieurs points concernant la psychologie.

Deux secondes plus tard Booth m'annonçait que nous devions retourner au FBI pour voir Sweets, parce qu'il était en plein rendez-vous là, et que ça nous ferait gagner du temps. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

**...**

**PDV du narrateur omniscient**

-Camille ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Angela sauta au cou de sa supérieure en chef qui en fut toute surprise mais qui accueillit l'embrassade amicale avec joie.

-Mais de rien, Angela. Je trouve que c'est normal. Et au moins vous ne serez plus aussi loin de votre petit Mike.

Hodgins, lui, se contenta d'un grand sourire pour la remercier et les deux parents allèrent déposer leur fils dans la salle de garderie, emplie de jouets, de couleurs et de rires. (Car oui, beaucoup de scientifiques allaient déposer leurs enfants ici à présent.)

-C'était plutôt facile en fait. Et puis, il y a de nombreuses assistantes maternelles ou nounous demandeuses d'emploi… Maintenant, au travail ! Aller hop !

Le Docteur Hodgins adorait littéralement les plantes. Il en avait fait son métier, à vrai dire. Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, il avait acheté une colonie d'arbres à planter dans leur jardin à lui et Angie. Mais là, c'était peut être un peu trop… un peu excessif. La pièce entière était remplie des arbres ramenés des deux lieux du crime – la maison du millionnaire et la suite de l'hôtel Melrose. Cette salle du labo débordait de verdure et c'était sa mission à lui de faire le tri des espèces, de les identifier tous et d'en tirer les conclusions nécessaires. Après deux jours de travail acharné, il eut terminé… Et sa conclusion fut : l'assassin tuait pour l'amour des plantes. Et ces plantes étaient sa signature. Sweets allait déduire les même choses quelques heures plus tard, quand Booth et Brennan arriverait au FBI, mais pour l'instant Hodgins avait encore un point à élucider…

Poison. Encore. Trouvé dans l'estomac. Jack Hodgins découvrit en quelques heures, grâce à son génie et à sa perspicacité que l'if posé sur un piédestal (une table en réalité, mais l'image du piédestal était assez bonne) était le dit « poison » qui avait eu raison de la victime Eva James. L'if avait été mis en évidence et d'une façon ou d'une autre Eva James avait ingéré des baies, ou des feuilles d'if. Elle en était morte rapidement.

Il avait fait son boulot… Maintenant, les autres devaient se débrouiller.

Durant une de ces longues heures à observer les arbres et les fleurs, Angela était venue lui rendre visite, en lui apportant un café pour lui donner de l'énergie et du courage. Cependant, malgré la dureté du labeur, le scientifique était toujours tout sourire, prenant le ton passionné qui lui était habituel pour parler de ses découvertes. Quand il lui eut tout expliqué, il y eut comme un éclat de réminiscence dans ses yeux et il murmura, sur un ton plus calme :

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose cette nuit…

-Oui ?

Il hésita un instant et l'immense sourire de sa femme s'effaça pour laisser apparaitre une mine inquiète.

-Tu me dis vite ! Parce que là j'ai peur alors que ce n'est peut être même pas justifié ! s'enquit-elle, impatiente.

-Je… Tu vois, il y a quelqu'un que nous ne sommes pas allés voir depuis pas mal de temps et à qui nous pourrions aller présenter Michael.

Les yeux de l'artiste s'agrandirent et elle s'exclama :

-Hodgins ! Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Il me manque tellement ! Et il sera tellement content de voir Mike ! Allons-y dès ce soir !

Il fut ravi qu'elle ait compris sans qu'il ait même eu à dire un mot. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Il faudra y aller avant 19h30, parce qu'après l'hospice n'accepte plus les visites.

-Je sais.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur sa joue en esquissant un sourire.

-Il me manque aussi, tu sais, avoua-t-il.

Elle eut une moue compatissante en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

-Ne sois pas triste. Il est en bonne santé, il va bien. Nous lui amènerons de nouveaux jeux de logique et de réflexion.

Hodgins ne dit pas que ça ne servirait à rien : son ancien meilleur ami résolvait les équations les plus complexes en quelques secondes. Il n'étala pas plus les regrets qui lui étreignaient le cœur, il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une pensée d'espoir, une pensée enfantine et agréable.

-Je suis sure que Michael va adorer son tonton Zack.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors pour me remercier de cette jolie fin pleine d'espoir et pas sadique … (ouais faut bien arrêter le chapitre à un moment quand même … ) et bien vous avez intérêt à me laisser une jolie review !<strong>

**Radio Fans : **

**-Le bétisier de la saison 6 est sorti ^^ **

**-ainsi que deux « deleted scene » entre Angela/Brennan et Booth/BRennan qui sont intérressantes, mais en anglais (sur YouTube). Dans celle avec Angie, notre artiste préférée dit clairement qu'elle déteste Hannah et que Brennan devrait la faire partir lol ^^ Et Brennan dit que malgré le fait qu'elle aime beaucoup Hannah, Angela reste et sera toujours sa meilleure amie… Trop mimi ! **


	9. Chapitre 8 : Te réparer

**MERCI pour toutes vos REVIEWS ! Je vous adore GUYS ! **

**J'ai perdu beaucoup de monde, mais je suppose que c'est à cause du manque de temps … J'espère que vous reviendrez tous aux vacances (pour ceux qui en ont -_-''' snif)**

**Nath :**** ce n'est pas grave pour le retard lol ! Mercii pour la review ! Cette scène est trop triste, on voit bien que Brennan est triste quand elle part, mais lui il ne la retient pas… BRennan est rapidement énervée quand il s'agit de squelette et de son travail. On est scientifique ou on ne l'est pas lol ! **

**Huudyy :**** Mais Brennie est toute perdue… faut pas lui en vouloir… C'est une traumatisée de l'amour lol ! Et Booth est l'homme parfait, rien à redire là-dessus ! Mercii bxxx**

**CROCdu74 :**** il faut toujours me faire confiance ) moi aussi j'adore alterner « tu » et « vous » c'est cool ! Oui et pour moi Brennan est plus « normale » depuis quelques temps, même si au fond, la rationalité la rattrape souvent…**

**LowBB :**** en retard miss ? Du coup c'est bien tu n'auras pas eu le suspense lol ! Tu as été chanceuse ) **

**BONES-NCIS :**** Oh ! Merci merci ! Je te redis merci pour toutes ces reviews super gentilles et enthousiastes et heureuses et tout et tout ! Merci pour tous tes compliments =) Je suis trop contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice aussi sympa ^^ Je vois que tu as dévoré tous les chapitres d'un coup … moi je trouve que c'est la meilleure façon de lire une fic lol J'espère que la suite te plaira… j'ai essayé de faire un bon scénario … tu me diras ) D'accord, c'est clair que Parker et trop choupi chou ! Tu fais des études sur les plantes ? Woua ! Je pense que ça me plairait… Tu es en fac, en école ? Merci pour l'info… C'est bizarre j'avais trouvé sur internet que l'if était toxique pour tout -_- internet=merde … En plus, j'aurais aimé collé à la réalité… Et c'est vraiment dur quand on ne connait pas le domaine. **

**Tu y as cru AH AH AH ! Contente de t'avoir fait peur lol ! C'était le but recherché ! Bxxx et mercii encore ! Ah, et c'est vrai que les deleted scene sont cool ! Dommage qu'elles aient été supprimé justement… **

**Mia048 :**** Le bétiser troooop bien ! Je suis addict à cette série c'est pathétique -_- lol ! **

**T'Pau :**** mais siii promis j'irai lire pendant les vacs. En plus elles ont l'air alléchant tes fics ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai reparlé du nœud rose ! Alors merci ! Zack est à la fois intelligent et stupide. **

**Arroganz :**** Ouuuiiii : tu vas revoir Zack, alors cours vite lire ! ^^ merciii**

**Fandebones :**** moi aussi j'aime ce chapitre ) Et, mais je suis toute gentille moi … J'm dire que tu es sadique… et puis je n'ai aucun remords parce que c'est vrai NA ! (tu as repris ta première place c'est bien ^^ ) **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : Te réparer<strong>

**Ou comment la rationalité pousse à faire des choix irrationnels.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lights will guide you home<br>And ignite your bones  
>And I will try... to fix you.<strong>_

…

_**Les lumières te guideront à ta maison.  
>Et mettront le feu à tes os.<br>Et j'essaierai de te réparer**_

_**To Fix You par Coldplay**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Nous trouvâmes Sweets dans le bureau de Booth, assis sur le fauteuil de ce dernier, à tourner sur lui-même car le fauteuil pouvait pivoter. Le jeune psychiatre avait les yeux dans le vide, il semblait triste.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre esprit… Tout va bien ?

-Dans votre assiette, Bones, me reprit Booth mais je l'ignorais, projetant toute mon attention sur le psy.

-Je… Vous vouliez me voir pour quoi ? hésita-t-il.

-Et bien, le second corps que nous avons trouvé était entouré de plantes lui aussi. Donc, je vais vous passez le rapport des fouines du FBI et vous allez m'établir un profil. Mon rapport à moi, vous l'aurez demain.

Booth avait déjà saisi le bras de Sweets pour qu'il se lève de SON fauteuil et qu'il aille direct se mettre au travail dans son bureau A LUI.

-Mais Booth ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien !

Je lui arrachais le bras du psy avant qu'il ne le mette dehors et il me jeta un regard implicite pour me signaler que « si nous prenions en considération ses problèmes, il n'allait plus nous lâcher, que nous avions du travail et que si nous commencions une discussion avec le psy, il allait nous forcer à reprendre une thérapie ».

Ne rigolez pas : oui, nous pouvions nous dire autant de choses d'un seul regard, alors… chut !

Cependant, je me moquais de ses apitoiements ! C'était bien lui qui m'avait appris qu'il fallait être à l'écoute des autres et encore plus de ses amis, alors…

-Sweets, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je… Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que Daisy et moi avons rompu hier midi et j'ai mal dormi, alors je suis fatigué.

-Vous avez l'air d'un zombi oui ! exagéra Booth.

-Rasseyez-vous, ordonnai-je.

Il se rassit sur le siège en face du bureau de Booth et moi je me mis près de lui.

-Vous savez, elle était très agaçante ! Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver mieux. Vous êtes charmant, jeune, intelligent et gentil, et drôle…

-Bones ! me gronda Booth. Il est encore amoureux d'elle, il ne faut pas…

Mais Sweets, malgré mon manque de délicatesse, me fit un petit sourire. Il me fixa dans les yeux et dit d'une voix émue :

-Merci Docteur Brennan… Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour vous de faire des compliments et ça me touche beaucoup.

-Ca c'est sur, grommela Booth. Moi elle ne me complimente jamais…

-Mais ce ne sont pas des compliments, répondis-je à Sweets en ignorant mon homme, ce n'est qu'une réalité objective. Vous êtes un homme accompli : il vous suffira de sortir un peu et vous aurez un tas de femmes à vos trousses.

-A vos pieds, Bones…

-Arrêtez Docteur Brennan. Je n'ai envie que de Daisy en fait… Et puis, je n'avais jamais réussi à avoir une fille aussi jolie avant elle…

-Mais je vous promets que vous êtes très attirant ! Moi-même, je vous considère comme un très bon…

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! me coupa Booth comme l'aurait fait le père Noël. Non mais je suis invisible ou quoi ?

-Là vous me gênez Docteur Brennan. Je… Enfin. Merci quand même pour votre soutien.

-Oui, nous allons vous soutenir ! Vous voulez venir manger chez moi ce soir ? Vous pourrez penser à autre chose…

-Oh. Je vous remercie, mais je préfère rester chez moi à me reposer…

Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel Booth me jeta plusieurs regards inquisiteurs auxquels je répondis d'un léger sourire espiègle, puis il rompit ce temps-ci en lançant :

-Soit vous recommencez vos blablateries en m'ignorant, soit on retourne travailler ! Parce que moi je déteste les silences pesants comme ça !

Sweets afficha un de ses grands sourires habituels et appuya sur le bouton où il y avait marqué « attention, ne pas actionner ».

-Je me disais que nous pourrions reprendre notre thérapie, maintenant que… (il baissa le ton et mis sa main devant la bouche pour dire : ) votre situation a changé.

-Vous croyez que nous sommes surveillés ? m'étonnai-je.

-On ne sait jamais.

-Vous passez trop de temps avec Hodgins, vous, le taquina Booth. Et c'est hors de question !

-Mais pourquoi ? Sans moi, je parie que vous n'en seriez pas là !

Booth me fixa de ses deux yeux marrons et je plongeai, sans plus y réfléchir, à l'intérieur. Je m'emplissais de son regard et je me sentais toute chaude, toute bien, toute protégée. Nous n'avions aucun problème, alors pourquoi nous en créer en visitant Sweets deux fois par semaine. Et puis, peut être bien que s'il n'avait pas été là nous n'aurions jamais été ensemble, mais au fond… Maintenant, c'était fait et… Aucune importance : ça ne servait à rien d'imaginer ou de faire des hypothèses sur ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas entré dans nos vies.

Nous entendîmes un claquement de doigts retentissant.

-Eh, Oh ! Je suis toujours là.

Booth et moi partageâmes un sourire amusé et complice avant de nous tourner vers lui, quittant cette transe intense.

-Un peu à vous d'être invisible, dis-je. C'est quitte ou double !

-Mais non Bones ! grimaça Booth. On dit « qu'on est quitte » ! Mais là tu devrais dire que « c'est plus équitable ». D'ailleurs, je suis d'accord : merci.

Il me fit son sourire charmeur et ajouta :

-Nous étions entrain de réfléchir et la réponse est toujours non.

-Mais… Un peu de reconnaissance ne serait-elle pas de mise ?

-Vous voulez juste mettre le nez dans notre vie privé, balançai-je sans prendre de gants.

-Ca vous fera moins d'heure de travail, ça économisera le budget du FBI et ça évitera aux gens de nous considérer comme une équipe instable et dérangée.

-Vous pensez que les gens vous considèrent comme tels ?

Booth soupira il était agaçant avec ses questions !

-Non ! Sinon, ils prendront mon poing dans leur… Vous m'avez compris !

-Vous voyez ! Vous avez peur du jugement des autres face à votre nouvelle dynamique relationnelle et si je ne vous aide pas à évacuer votre angoisse, vous allez réagir par la violence.

Le psy se tourna vers moi :

-Et vous par la fuite.

Mon cœur accéléra. Je me remémorais mon cauchemar de cette nuit, ma confession à Booth…

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse -<em>

_Quand tu te sens si fatiguée mais que tu ne peux dormir  
>Bloquée en arrière<em>

J'avais peur qu'il m'abandonne, qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aimais. J'avais peur de ne pas lui être nécessaire, alors que moi j'avais trop besoin de lui ! S'il disparaissait, je redeviendrais la Brennan froide d'il y a 7 ans… Une femme que je n'étais pas, mais qui me permettait de survivre à travers l'adversité. Booth m'avait permis de me ré-ouvrir, de me retrouver (ou de me trouver tout court) et je ne voulais plus me perdre. J'étais heureuse quand j'étais ainsi, j'étais heureuse avec lui, quand il me rendait comme ça ! Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans ce bonheur aveuglant, ce bonheur indécent, ce bonheur béat.

Et tous ces doutes qui m'étreignaient – je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les ressasser – je savais qu'ils nous mettaient en péril. Je ne pouvais pas remettre en permanence l'amour de Booth à l'épreuve ce serait invivable… !

_When you're too in love to let it go -Quand tu es trop amoureux pour lâcher prise._

Alors Sweets avait touché juste avec « sa fuite » et cela me terrifiait encore plus. Alors j'allai fuir ? J'allai avoir si peur que j'allai encore fuir ?

_But if you never try you'll never know - Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais._

J'avais eu la preuve qu'on ne se contrôlait pas totalement, l'inconscient prenait le dessus. J'allais peut être moi-même m'inventer des raisons valables de quitter Booth alors qu'il n'y en aurait aucune. J'allai me faire croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus alors qu'il m'aimerait encore plus !

_When you lose something you can't replace - Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer_

-Je… (Je tremblotais) Je… Je crois que nous devrions accepter, Booth…

Trop tard pour reculer. Je sentais déjà la foule de questions qui allait suivre :

-Ah merci Docteur Brennan. Vous avez donc vraiment peur ?

Dans le même temps :

-Mais depuis quand trouves-tu que la psychologie est une bonne idée ?

Puis ils me dévisagèrent et Booth contourna le bureau pour se mettre à genoux près de moi. J'avais conscience que j'étais pâle, que j'avais les yeux embués et que mes mains tremblaient.

-C'est juste que… J'ai peur de ne pas faire comme il faut, Booth, et tu mérites tellement que je fasse un effort pour…

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed - Quand tu fais de ton mieux, mais sans succès._

Il me prit les mains, puis m'embrassa sur les joues plusieurs fois pour essuyer mes larmes du bout de la langue.

_And the tears come streaming down your face - Quand les larmes coulent à flots sur ton visage_

-Chut. C'est les hormones tu sais. Il dit n'importe quoi : tu ne fuiras pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te le prouve au fond ?

-Tu as besoin de moi.

-Ca je suis d'accord, murmura Sweets.

Nous lui jetâmes un petit coup d'œil (parce que nous en avions fait un peu abstraction) et Booth demanda sur un ton ironique:

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous parlez tout doucement ? S'il y a des caméras ou des micros, ils ont compris que nous sortons ensemble, là !

-Oh, non ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de vous voir tous les deux comme ça… C'est… C'est bizarre. Je vais vous laisser. Désolé Docteur Brennan. Ne vous en faites pas : ce n'est pas parce que nous ne reprenons pas la thérapie que vous quitterez Booth. C'était juste pour que vous ayez quelqu'un à qui parler. Même de manière privé, seul à seul, si vous voulez.

Il nous regardait d'un petit air attendri, il allait sortir, quand il s'arrêta pour faire remarquer :

-Je crois que déontologiquement, je n'ai plus le droit de vous écouter… Vous m'êtes trop proches à présent…

Et sur cette phrase pleine de justesse, il nous laissa, dans ma tristesse. Je savais ce que Booth pensait « les psys vous mettent face à vos doutes, puis ils vous laissent en plan ! » Mais moi j'étais contente d'être juste face à _Lui, l'Homme de ma Vie_.

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes - Je te promets que j'apprendrai de mes erreurs_

Je me sentis apaisée par ses doigts doux qui me massaient le dos des mains, par ses baisers réparateurs et par ses mots pleins d'espoir.

_I Will Try To Fix You – J'essayerai de te réparer._

**...  
><strong>

**PDV du narrateur omniscient**

Booth passa son après midi à faire des recherches sur des meurtres similaires. Il ne trouvait rien, car les archives du FBI était trop denses… Et puis les dossiers étaient souvent incomplets, imprécis. « Voilà pourquoi c'est mieux quand c'est nous qui faisons le travail ! » aurait dit Brennan.

Finalement, il fut sauvé par l'arrivée impromptue de deux personnages – l'un vu le matin même, l'autre inconnu. Edward Jackson, secondé d'une jeune femme blonde, débarqua dans son bureau.

-Booth ! J'ai appris par le Docteur Sweets que vous pensiez que le meurtrier avait peut être déjà sévi et que vous cherchiez un meurtre similaire dans les dossiers du Bureau.

-Effectivement, Monsieur.

-Je vous ai trouvé la solution !

On aurait presque dit qu'il allait s'écrier TADDDAAAA en désignant à grands coups de bras la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui.

-Jennifer Turner est journaliste, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Booth. Elle a des informations à vous transmettre.

Et il quitta la pièce comme il était venu : soudainement, sans saluer et d'une démarche joueuse.

-Euh… Bonjour.

Booth enjoint à la journaliste de s'assoir et il se replaça derrière son bureau.

-Bonjour. J'ai lu les journaux de ce matin et il y était déjà publié un article concernant le corps découvert dans la suite ce matin. J'avais entendu parler du millionnaire Parch, décédé il y a quelques jours, bien sur, mais je n'avais pas tilté. En fait : j'ai enquêté pendant un an, l'année dernière, sur une affaire de meurtre non élucidée. Un cadavre entouré de végétation, et là, j'ai fait le rapprochement et je me suis renseignée sur l'identité de l'agent qui travaillait sur le dossier.

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas contacté ?

-J'ai trouvé le nom de Jackson, qui m'a mené jusqu'à vous.

Booth mit dans un coin de sa tête le fait extraordinaire que Jackson se soit inscrit comme celui qui travaillait sur l'enquête. C'était plutôt un gros avantage que son chef soit impliqué dans cette affaire… ça allait être moins compliqué.

La journaliste fut très bavarde. Pour elle les trois crimes étaient évidemment liés mais elle n'avait aucun indice sur l'identité du tueur. La première victime (qu'on ait trouvée à ce jour) était un homme sans histoire, faisant parti d'un petit parti politique.

-Moi, je ne comprends pas le but d'entourer le corps de végétation. Ca doit être extrêmement difficile d'être discret dans ces conditions.

-Et pourtant, aucun fleuriste n'a fait de grosses ventes à un particulier, ces derniers jours… C'est un réel mystère. Aucun tenant de l'hôtel Melrose n'a remarqué d'agitation particulière, alors que monter toutes ces plantes n'a pas du être évident. Cependant, il y a eu un vigile assommé, ce qui montre tout de même que le tueur a du assommer le garde pour faire passer toutes ces plantes.

-Je peux participer à l'enquête ? Je ne vous gênerai pas je vous le promets.

Booth ne se voyait pas de dire non. Surtout qu'une journaliste était loin d'être inutile quand il s'agissait de dénicher des informations.

-Très bien. Mais il faudra que vous fouiniez un peu. Vous voulez rencontrer mon équipe d'experts du Jefferson ?

-Euh… oui, si vous me le proposez… Je pourrais peut être déduire quelque chose de leurs découvertes…

Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard le couple passait les portes du Laboratoire de Recherche de Washington DC. Ils montèrent sur la plateforme dans un bip retentissant et captèrent les bribes d'une fin de phrase :

-Je déteste cette enquête ! C'est officiel !

Bon, d'accord, ça devait être les hormones qui m'étaient Brennan dans un tel énervement. Mais bon, il fallait avouer que cette enquête ne laissait aucune place aux talents de l'anthropologue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore à râler Docteur Brennan ? l'interpela Booth d'un ton amusé.

-Le poison ne laisse aucun indice sur les os… Aucune fracture ! Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions !

Elle l'avait entendu arriver et ne montra donc aucun mouvement de surprise, mais Wendell s'exclama « Agent Booth ! », avec soulagement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter seul la colère de sa supérieure.

-Ben, tu peux au moins me dire comment elle vivait… tempéra-t-il. Quelles étaient ses habitudes ? Etc…

-Reléguée au rang de stagiaire ! Merci ! Ca, c'est le travail de Wendell ici présent ! Moi je repars sur le terrain avec toi.

Elle quitta ses gants avec agacement, se tourna enfin vers lui (qui était juste à côté d'elle), saisit sa cravate d'une main et commença à le tirer vers le bas de la plateforme.

-Bones, il y a… Mademoiselle Turner, une journaliste…

Entendant cela, elle s'interrompit immédiatement, s'apercevant juste de la présence nouvelle de la journaliste près de Booth.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi, je…

Elle en perdit tous ses moyens, rougissant de l'emportement qu'elle avait clairement affiché quelques secondes plus tôt et lâchant immédiatement la cravate de son petit ami.

Angela arriva sur ses entrefaites et écarquilla grands les yeux.

-Bonjour, salua Brennan en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

-Ma chérie ! s'écria Angie.

Elle se posta à ses côtés, face à Booth et à la journaliste qu'elle détailla des yeux, de haut en bas. Un visage fin, un corps plein de formes, des cheveux longs et bouclés, des lèvres bien dessinées.

-Hello !

L'artiste tendit à son tour la main à la demoiselle et demanda :

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je suis Angela Montenegro, une artiste spécialisée en reconstruction faciale et en informatique.

-Jennifer Turner. Je suis journaliste.

-Journaliste ? Oh mais… Quelle surprise !

Angela se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, puis jeta deux yeux accusateurs sur Booth.

-Une journaliste, blonde, sexy, yeux marron, une voix sensuelle, un visage d'ange et un sourire constant… Tient ! Ca me rappelle quelque chose !

Brennan ouvrit grand les yeux – parfait reflet du visage de Booth qui se colorait d'embarras – et voulut faire taire Angela, mais c'était perdu d'avance.

-Ma chérie ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas le laisser tomber dans ses filets à elle aussi ! Jennifer, Hannah : même combat ! Faut te réveiller !

-Mais… Je… C'est professionnel ! se récria Booth.

La principale intéressée ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais elle aurait aimé s'enterrer dans un trou de souris, loin de ces gens étranges qui se moquaient de la politesse.

-Bon alors, vous ! Rooooh faut tout faire soi-même ! Vous m'écoutez ?

-Oui, murmura Jennifer d'une petite voix timide devant cette femme brune et vive.

-Il y a marqué « propriété du Docteur Brennan », là ! dit-elle en appuyant d'un doigt sur le torse de Booth. Alors pas touche, ok ?

-Mais… Je voulais juste participer à l'affaire…

-D'accord ! C'est ok ! Mais juste, vous ne cassez pas tout notre groupe. Vous êtes _out_, vous ne faites pas parti de l'équipe ! L'équipe c'est Booth, Bren, Hodgi, Cam, les fouines débutantes, Sweets, et moi !

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers Brennan et dit :

-Je pense que le tueur est passé par le toit pour remplir la suite de l'hôtel de plantes. Il y a une ruelle sombre à l'arrière de l'immeuble, par laquelle on pouvait hisser avec une grue les plantes sur le toit. Personne ne fait jamais de ronde sur le toit, donc, elles ont pu rester là pas mal de temps et ensuite, les couloirs et l'ascenseur sont assez larges pour laisser passer une importante quantité d'arbres. Le tueur avait peut être un complice, pour le seconder… Mais c'est à Booth que je devrais dire tout ça.

Elle se tourna vers l'agent :

-Capiche ?

-C'était clair comme de l'eau de source…

Les deux amoureux étaient toujours secoués par la récente tirade qu'Angela avait façonnée pour sauver leur équipe – comme si c'était la peine ! Comme si Jennifer constituait une _menace_ !

-En tous cas, je me demande si toutes les journalistes sont blondes et sulfureuses, ou si c'est vous, Booth, qui arrivez à dégotter les quelques rares spécimens.

Et Angela quitta la plateforme, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Euh… Bon… Sweets s'occupe des interrogatoires concernant les proches des victimes. Moi je vais tenter de faire exhumer le corps de la victime dont m'a parlé Mademoiselle Turner… Comme ça, nous aurons de nouvelles preuves…

Et sur ces mots, Booth s'éclipsa vite fait, bien fait. La journaliste, un moment indécise, le suivit… Puis Brennan les rattrapa en courant.

-Booth, pourrais-je te voir une minute ? En privé ?

Le couple s'excusa auprès de Jennifer et ils allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de l'anthropologue.

-C'est stupide ce que tu as fais. Maintenant, le FBI va savoir qu'on est ensemble.

Booth soupira : de un, ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute de deux : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire après tout ?

-Déjà : c'est à cause d'Angela qu'elle a compris, vu qu'elle le lui a clairement explicité. Après, si nous le lui demandons, elle n'en parlera pas au FBI ce ne sont pas ses affaires après tout… Et enfin, je devais te dire : peut être que mon chef est au courant… Il a fait des sous-entendus, je crois… il m'a fait un clin d'œil en quittant la pièce et en parlant de toi.

-Oh… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Ce n'est pas si grave Bones…

-Mais ils vont nous séparer ! s'écria-t-elle, à nouveau au bord des larmes.

-Ma chérie, je sais que tu es enceinte et que les hormones jouent pour beaucoup là dedans, mais je t'en prie, ne pleure pas encore. Ca me rend triste… Je te promets qu'ils ne nous sépareront pas.

-N'en parlons pas à Jennifer. Si elle le dit, tant pis – puisqu'ils sont déjà au courant. Mais maintenant, nous allons nous montrer professionnels et elle ne sera plus gênée et elle oubliera cette affaire…

Booth hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas à contrer la Brennan-logique qu'il connaissait trop. Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la pousser à l'extérieur et qu'ils aillent voir Caroline Julian… Pour lui demander un mandat… Pour obtenir le droit d'exhumer Chris Berne, la première victime du « fleuriste » tueur en série…

**...**

**PDV du narrateur omniscient**

L'hôpital psychiatrique était sombre. Angela frissonnait et elle força son mari à presser le pas. Elle serrait son petit bébé contre son cœur, comme si on avait pu essayer de lui arracher. Finalement, elle le remit dans sa poussette avant d'entrer dans la chambre – le mot cellule aurait été plus approprié – de Zachary Addy.

Ca sentait une odeur de médicament de renfermé de sueur. Mais ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils étaient souvent venus voir leur petit Zack. Il leur manquait, même s'il était difficile de l'aimer autant depuis qu'on savait qu'il avait tué.

(_ndla : Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas car, je vous le rappelle, Zack a aidé le maître a trouvé le lobbyiste, mais ne l'a pas poignardé lui-même. Cependant Hodgins et Angela n'en savent rien donc…_).

-Coucou mon vieux !

Hodgins saisit Zack dans ses bras, alors que celui-ci était encore entrain d'appréhender la situation, l'esprit un peu embrumé par tous ces médicaments qu'on le forçait à avaler.

-Zaaaack ! s'exclama Angela tout sourire en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras, puis en lui collant un bisou affectueux sur la joue.

-Bonjour, les amis. Ca faisait longtemps…

Il y avait une once de reproche dans sa voix. En effet, ils n'étaient pas venu le voir depuis cinq bons mois et le temps était si long dans cet hôpital où il était enfermé toute la journée avec des fous, qu'il avait pu compter les jours.

-Je sais Zack, s'excusa rapidement Hodgins. Nous avons été pas mal pris ces derniers temps ! Angela est vraiment insupportable et je dois constamment m'occuper d'elle ! plaisanta-t-il, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le derrière de la tête.

-Vous vous êtes déjà excusé de cette façon peu convaincante après m'avoir abandonné pendant plus de sept mois, ronchonna le garçon.

-C'est parce que nous étions partis à Paris pour notre lune de miel. Je t'ai déjà tout raconté Zack.

-Je sais. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

-Il faut une raison ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais les hommes font rarement quelque chose sans raison. Ou du moins, pas sans un minuscule prétexte.

-Effectivement… avoua Hodgins. Regarde autour de toi Zack.

Le garçon balaya la pièce du regard avec ses yeux perçants, puis il revint sur le couple en disant :

-Quoi ? Tout est parfaitement comme d'habitude.

-Zack ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois… Tu m'as demandé pourquoi Angela n'était pas avec moi, et je t'ai dit…

-Qu'elle était enceinte. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que…

Il s'interrompit et remarqua la poussette derrière ses amis.

-Oh ! C'est pour cela que ton ventre a des proportions tout à fait normales.

Il passa entre ses amis pour se pencher au dessus de la poussette. Il fut attendri par le petit bonhomme qui dormait à l'intérieur paisiblement.

-Il n'est pas aveugle ?

-Tu vois Zack, un homme normal aurait demandé comment il s'appelle, mais… Non il n'est pas malade.

-Le prénom n'a pas de réel impact sur sa vie… Il est plus important de savoir…

-J'ai compris Zack. Il s'appelle Michael.

Zack hocha la tête et les invita à s'asseoir. Il y avait deux grands fauteuils qui faisaient office de salon, si l'on peut dire. Deux fauteuils, un lit d'hôpital, une petite table et c'était tout. Et encore, Zack était dans le bâtiment des non-dangereux car depuis qu'il était entré ici, il n'avait jamais été violent, ni instable.

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Camille est toujours chef. Elle continue de diriger le labo d'une main de fer et puis elle sort avec un gynécologue.

-Oh, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Et sa fille Michelle ? Elle va bien.

-Elle a commencé ses études.

-Les autres assistants du Docteur Brennan sont toujours forts ?

-Pas aussi fort que toi, Zack, dit Angela en lui prenant la main, ressentant une très forte envie de pleurer.

-Et il ne faut pas oublier le plus important ! dit Hodgins gaiement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur la bouche de sa femme et elle murmura :

-Depuis deux mois, Brennan et Booth sortent ensemble. Et Bren est enceinte.

Zack en resta coi. Finalement, après avoir engrangé cette nouvelle, il fit remarquer :

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas anticipé. Je suis content pour eux. J'aurais aimé qu'ils viennent me voir.

Angela laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Brennan ne rendait jamais visite à Zack.

-Je crois que pour Brennan il est trop difficile de te voir, Zack, expliqua Hodgins avec sagesse et délicatesse. Tu sais que tu lui as brisé le cœur, mon bonhomme…

-Tu étais celui qu'elle adorait, Zack, un peu comme un petit frère. Elle croit qu'elle est responsable de… Tu sais de… enfin…

-De ma complicité avec un meurtrier cannibale, termina le garçon sèchement. Vous pourrez quand même lui dire que j'aimerais que… Booth et elle… ils me présenteront leur bébé ?

Le couple resta sans voix quelques instants, ils échangèrent un regard, puis affirmèrent que oui.

-Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'ils viennent te voir, Zack, c'est promis, dit Angela qui pleurait maintenant totalement.

Le garçon étrange hocha la tête, les yeux embués par tous ces souvenirs heureux qui l'emplissaient à chaque fois que ressurgissait un de ses anciens amis. Maintenant, il vivait en dehors du monde, comme s'il était d'une autre planète. Il ne pouvait plus avoir mieux que ces quelques heures avec ces personnes qui avaient formé sa famille durant un temps. Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, ils ne venaient plus, persuadés qu'il était fou. Il ne pouvait pas écrire de lettre. C'était sa peine, son fardeau pour son crime il ne pourrait plus vivre heureux.

Il ne savait pas s'il était encore utile de vivre. Il se refusait à mourir ainsi, dans une chambre d'hospice, mais il savait qu'il n'en sortirait plus jamais… Alors, à quoi bon ?

Hodgins le prit dans ses bras, même si ce n'était pas très viril, Angela colla sa joue humide contre ses cheveux gras et ils pleurèrent tous les trois, en souvenir des erreurs, des joies et du bonheur fanés qui ne reviendraient plus jamais. Et même si Zack pensait que la nostalgie était inutile pour avancer, il la laissa l'attraper cette fois, car de toute façon il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir l'audace d'avancer. Il était immobile jusqu'à sa mort et il ne pouvait même pas avoir l'espoir d'une vie heureuse post-mortem… Il ne croyait pas au Paradis.

Il haïssait le trop plein de rationalité qui avait détruit sa vie. Il espérait que le Docteur Brennan ne gâcherait pas la sienne et resterait avec Booth, malgré l'incertitude des sentiments.

Une salle noire, une salle désagréable, une salle à l'odeur néfaste, occupée par trois amis enlacés et tristes, et un petit homme innocent, croyant encore que la vie était un conte de fées.

* * *

><p><strong>-La chanson correspond très bien à la relation B&amp;B … C'est une chanson très triste de Coldplay que j'ai découverte grâce à une vidéo de fan sur Youtube. LovelyBones, une fan, a fait une vidéo sur la saison 6, avec comme titre Lights Will Guide You Home. Elle est splendide et les images correspondent parfaitement aux paroles.<strong>

****-Le prochain chapitre pas écrit =/ alors je promets pas qu'il soit là mercredi prochain : motivez moi ;)  
><strong>**

**-vos avis ? J'espère que les paroles de la chanson dans le texte ne font pas de trop ... Et J'espère ne pas avoir raté le passage tant attendu avec Zack… C'est triste je sais… Mais il reviiiiiiendre promis ! =) **


	10. Chapitre 9 : Devenir Forte

**Merci à tous ! Snif, mes revieweurs se réduisent… chui moins motivée … La preuve, ce chapitre j'ai eu trop du mal à l'écrire … J'ai du demander de l'aide à Miss Fandebones, pour trouver une idée de cadeau (enfin vous verrez ^^ ) **

**Merciii à vous tous ! Vous êtes trop gentils ! **

**Louloute : pas grave miss ) tu es pardonnée ! Merci d'avoir commenté =) bxxx – à propos du dernier chapitre : pourquoi tant de haine contre toutes ces blondes journalistes lol ? ^^ tu vas avoir quelqu'un d'autre à tuer bientôt … mais je n'en dit pas plus**

**T'Pau : Non, dans ma fic, là elle a bel et bien abandonné son Zack =( c'est pas cool ! **

**LOW-BB : 100 e review ! Merci miss ! ****Faut que tu me dises ce que tu as envie de gagner… Tu veux écrire un passage ? Qu'un perso revienne ? Avoir un chapitre en avance ? Me poser une question sur la fic ? Me donner des mots ou des phrases à caser ? Dis moi tout ! Merci pour ta review ! **

**CROCdu74 : mercii pour ton super commentaire (comme d'hab ^^ ) Je suis sadique, effectivement ^^ ! Oh … alors je n'ai pas raté mon passage avec Zack … Tant mieux, je suis contente ! Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais ! J'ai trop envie de savoir la fin moi aussi, tu crois quoi ? ^^ **

**Arroganz : Merciiiii ! Il y a bcp de fans de Zack … Tu es nostalgique ? LoL **

**Bones-ncis : Tu préfères Bones ou Ncis ? =P J'adore Coldplay aussi ! Merci pour ton avis sur les passages de Zack et de la musique ! Je suis contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente xP **

**Nath : Cool ! Tu as été rapide cette fois ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton point de vue =) pour trouver les bonus, regarde à la fin du chapitre ^^ j'ai mis les explications. **

**Fandebones : Miss ! Merci pour ton aide sur ce chapitre ) Je veux pas que tu pleures pour autre chose que mes fics =(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Devenir Forte<strong>

**Ou comment une discussion entre meilleures amies, ça peut faire du bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Booth:<strong>** I just need time. That's all. I just need to time and kinda hang back and find that inner peace you know before I get back out there. You know what we're talking about here right? ****  
><strong>**Brennan:**** Yes ****  
><strong>**Booth:**** You and me and - you know and love. Happiness and life and fate. ****  
><strong>**Brennan:**** I don't believe in fate, but I know what we're talking about. I'm improving. ****  
><strong>**Booth:**** Improving? ****  
><strong>**Brennan:**** Yes. I'm quite strong. ****  
><strong>**Booth:**** Yeah well you've always been strong. ****  
><strong>**Brennan:**** You know the difference between strength and imperviousness right? ****  
><strong>**Booth:**** Well not if you're going to get all scientific on me. ****  
><strong>**Brennan:**** Well uh, a substance that is impervious to damage doesn't need to be strong. ****  
><strong>**Booth:**** Hmm ****  
><strong>**Brennan:**** When you and I met I was an impervious substance. Now I am a strong substance. ****  
><strong>**Booth:**** I think I know what you mean. ****  
><strong>**Brennan:**** A time could come when you aren't angry anymore and I'm strong enough to risk loosing the last of my imperviousness. Maybe then we could try to be together. **

**[…]****  
><strong>

**Booth :**** C'est une question de temps. ****J'ai juste besoin de temps pour euh, récupérer et trouver enfin cette paix intérieure avant de… de rebâtir autre chose. Vous comprenez de quoi on parle, là ?**

**Brennan :**** Oui, je crois**

**Booth :**** Vous, moi… l'amour, le Bonheur, la vie, le destin**

**Brennan:**** Je ne crois pas au destin, mais je… je comprends de quoi on parle. J'ai fait des progrets.**

**Booth :**** Des progrets ?**

**Brennan: Oui. Je suis assez forte.**

**Booth :**** Vous avez toujours été forte.**

**Brennan:**** Vous savez la différence entre la force et l'invulnérabilité, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Booth :**** Pas encore, mais je sens que je vais avoir le droit à un cours magistral.**

**Brennan:**** Et bien (rire) une substance qui est invulnérable n'a aucunement besoin d'être forte. **

**Booth :**** Hum…**

**Brennan:**** Quand nous nous sommes connus, j'étais une substance invulnérable. Maintenant, je suis une substance forte.**

**Booth:**** Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.**

**Brennan:**** Et il se pourrait qu'un beau jour, votre colère retombe et que je me sente assez forte pour risquer de perdre ce qu'il reste de mon invulnérabilité. Et peut être qu'alors nous serons prêts à être ensemble. **

**6x16**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Les jours passèrent sans qu'ils aient quelque chose de consistant à se mettre sous la dent. Ils avaient vu Caroline Julian, la procureur qui parlait franchement et sans prendre de gants.

-Chéri ? Vous voulez que je sorte un cadavre de son sommeil pour les beaux yeux d'une journaliste ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part…

-Un cadavre ne dort pas, avait contré Brennan, mais évidemment personne ne l'avait écouté.

-Ce n'est pas pour les beaux yeux de… Mademoiselle Turner, il y a des preuves… Des recoupements flagrants entre toutes ces affaires.

-Vous vous souvenez du nombre de fois où j'ai risqué ma carrière parce que vous aviez une intuition, ou parce que _votre_ « Bones » vous faisait les yeux doux ?

-Euh… oui… il n'y en a pas eu tellement… c'est différent, c'est… avait balbutié Booth.

-Et bien alors pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez toujours que je vais refuser ? Quelques soient les arguments que vous avanciez, si je n'étais pas prête à risquer ma carrière, vous n'auriez rien.

-Oh…

-Détendez-vous, mon chéri !

Elle lui avait fait un petit sourire, puis avait chuchoté dans son oreille, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

-A choisir, je préfère l'anthropologue hautaine. Les journalistes, je crois qu'on a assez donné. Et puis vous avez assez tourné autour du pot tous les deux, non ?

Booth hocha la tête pour couper court à la conversation. Il aurait eu envie de lui dire que Bones et lui étaient en couple, mais bon… il n'avait pas envie que la dite Brennan le tape. Lui en veuille. Boude. Recommence à pleurer.

Le corps avait donc été rapidement exhumé – contre l'avis de la famille, comme toujours, mais bon… ils avaient un meurtre à résoudre. Avaient alors commencé le charcutage, le nettoyage de la chair, le relèvement des particules, etc… Tout concordait avec le dossier rédigé par le FBI il y a un an. Sauf qu'Hodgins avait trouvé un cheveu ! Cependant, il ne correspondait à aucun des membres recensés par le fichier du FBI.

Mademoiselle Turner, la journaliste, avait activement commencé les recherches. Et elle avait très vite compris le mobile finalement, il était assez évident. Les trois victimes étaient des détracteurs de l'écologie… Etrange, hein ? Parch était le directeur d'une Usine qui avait totalement ignoré les lois et mesures environnementales obligatoires Eva James était une chercheuse dans le nucléaire qui avait fait de grandes découvertes, mais qui les avait mal appliquées et qui s'était moquée impunément de l'écologie et de ses partisans. Elle n'hésitait pas à dire du mal des écologistes durant ses interviews publiques. La première victime, Chris, était membre d'un parti extrémiste assez étrange qui prônait la pollution. (en fait, aucun des membres de l'équipe ne savait que ce parti existait – il était récent, il s'agissait d'un groupe de personnes tatouées de partout qui cherchaient une société anarchique où seul régnerait le chaos. De grands mabouls… il y en avait un qui était allé jusqu'à se suicider durant une émission de télé où il avait été par miracle invité… )

Donc, il fallait chercher un fervent écologiste comme tueur en série… Ca n'allait pas rendre la tâche plus facile, en vérité… 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis la découverte du premier corps, j'en étais donc à onze semaines et quelques jours de grossesse et je voyais avec appréhension la première séance d'échographie se profiler. Je n'avais même pas encore demandé à Booth s'il avait envie de connaître le sexe du bébé. (Peut être qu'il ne serait pas encore discernable…)

Nous étions lundi matin quand une autre pensée relégua toutes les autres au second plan… Non mais ! Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit, mais… Comment avais-je pu oublier de penser aux dates ?

J'étais au labo, entrain d'étudier des ossements vieux de plusieurs siècles, seule comme je le préférais, mais soudain tout cela perdit son intérêt. J'avais une préoccupation plus pressante en tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre : 20h… Bon, ben il était grand temps de rentrer. Je passai un texto à Booth, qui était rentré sans moi il y avait deux heures, alors que j'avais refusé de quitter ce squelette. A ce moment là, je n'avais que l'anthropologie en tête, mais maintenant, tout avait changé…

Je remettais vite les os dans leur boite et quittai le labo faiblement éclairé car l'heure était tardive. Je déboulai ainsi, un quart d'heure plus tard, chez Angela et Hodgins. Ils avaient déjà fini de manger et allaient coucher le bébé qui gazouillait dans son berceau.

-Ma chérie ! Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui ! Je voulais juste te parler.

-Oh ! C'est très surprenant te connaissant… Oki doki ! Hodgins, tu peux aller coucher Michael ?

-Non, non, stoppai-je Hodgins. Nous allons y aller toutes les deux, Angie. Je te dérange, alors je ne veux pas en plus t'empêcher de profiter de ton fils.

Angela me fit un clin d'œil, parce qu'elle voyait bien que je parlais déjà en tant que mère-possessive à cause des hormones qui dirigeaient mes paroles.

-Tu sais, je peux me passer quelques minutes de mon fils. Ils sont épuisants à cet âge là ! Mais d'accord. Allons dans la chambre.

La chambre du petit Mike était douce, les murs peints en bleu, avec des éléphants et des poissons dessinés sur les murs par sa mère. Deux grands cadres ornaient la pièce : l'un était un portrait réussi de Michael, l'autre un fond marin aux poissons multicolores.

Angela commença à bercer son bébé, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir fermer les yeux : ils me fixaient avec ses grands yeux bleus, comme s'il voulait comprendre qui j'étais. Je tendis ma main vers lui et il saisit mon index entre ses petits doigts humides.

-Il est trop mignon.

Angela nous regardait avec attendrissement, surprise que j'utilise un adjectif comme celui-ci, car il était vrai que ça ne me ressemblait en aucun cas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je… Est-ce que… Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment une petite amie médiocre…

-Ma chérie ! Voyons ! Le fait que tu te dises ça, prouve justement que tu ne l'es pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu t'es disputée avec Booth ?

Elle avait l'air paniqué maintenant, elle envisageait le pire apparemment.

-Non, non ! Mais j'ai oublié un truc important… J'avais oublié que dans deux jours c'était son anniversaire.

-Oh !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Mais tu n'avais pas vraiment oublié ! C'est juste que tu étais préoccupée par autre chose ! Tu y penses là ! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que ça t'était momentanément sorti de l'esprit !

-Tu as sans doute raison… j'espère…

-Bon et alors ? reprit Angela en voyant son amie se perdre dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir à ton Jules ?

-Jules ? Booth s'appelle Seeley…

-Oui, bon ! C'est une expression, c'est comme de dire « ton Roméo ». C'est pour désigner ton petit ami ! Alors ?

-Et bien… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'avais gardé la superbe idée du téléphone vintage pour Noel dernier. Mais comme j'ai passé cette idée à Hannah, je lui ai offert un nouvel équipement de Hockey à la place, alors que je pensais le lui offrir après demain, pour son anniversaire... Je ne sais pas si tu m'as suivi, mais…

-Tout à fait, ma chérie, je t'ai tout à fait suivi ! Tu prévois tes cadeaux avec un an d'avance, comme le ferai n'importe quel genre de personne _non_ ordinaire ! Et tu avais prévu quoi pour ce Noël à venir ?

-J'avais prévu des places pour un match de je ne sais plus quel sport…

-Football ?

-Surement. Enfin, je trouve ça trop… impersonnel… Enfin d'habitude, c'est toi qui juge les cadeaux que je fais à mes amis et à mes petits amis…

-Tu as raison, des places de match c'est trop impersonnel. Surtout pour un anniversaire ! Tu dois trouver quelque chose qui va le toucher : c'est la première fois que tu lui offres quelque chose alors que vous êtes un couple.

Soudain, comme si parler avec Angie avait déclenché une réminiscence, la voix de Booth étincela à mes oreilles, mon cœur vibra intensément et mes yeux s'embuèrent à ce souvenir plein de compassion :

_-C'était stupide comme idée ! … Stupide mais…_

_-Quoi? _

_-Mardi 21 octobre 1980, 6e match des Phillies en final. _

_-Ca a l'air important. _

_-Ouais… __Pete rose, Manny Trillo, Mike Schimdt, Steve Carlton, Tug MacGraw élimine Willie Wilson à 23h29, Philadelphie gagne! _

_-Et ces sièges là y étaient et… ils on tune valeur sentimentale… _

_-J'y étais avec mon père. Il avait arrêté de boir… pendant deux semaines. Juste assez pour ce rappeler que j'étais son fils. Le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_-Et vous avez cru que ces sièges vous ferez revivre un peu de cette journée_

_-C'est juste un souvenir rien d'autres… Celui de ma plus belle journée. _

Brennan revint à la réalité alors que le petit Mike couinait dans les bras de sa mère.

-Fais dodo, mon petit, allez, Mikichou…

-Je sais quoi lui offrir !

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Angela.

-Eh ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de t'aider ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je… Je ne préfère pas te le dire pour l'instant. Tant que je n'ai pas trouvé. Mais sinon, je lui achèterai des boxers et un couteau suisse… si je ne trouve pas LE cadeau parfait.

-Ok, tu ne me dis rien, mais pour te faire pardonner, tu me laisses organiser une fête surprise demain soir !

-Mais son anniversaire, c'est après demain Angela.

-Oui, mais à ce compte là ce ne sera pas une surprise ! Non ! Si on le fait demain soir, il ne se doutera de rien ! Avec un peu de chance, il est tellement occupé, qu'il ne se sera même pas aperçu que son anniversaire approche. Vous êtes toujours les même tous les deux !

-Fais comme tu veux… Ca lui fera plaisir je crois.

-Bien sur ! Nous allons faire la fête tous ensembles ! Et je m'occupe des invités ! Tu seras juste chargée de me passer tous ses contacts téléphoniques, que je puisse les contacter. Et de t'habiller correctement ! En mode « bombe » s'il te plait ! On organise ça ici, avec Hodgins. Tu l'invites chez toi, tu le guides jusqu'ici en prétextant devoir me demander quelque chose avant d'aller manger et…

-Il n'est pas logique que je m'habille et qu'il s'habille en mode… - « bombe » ? - s'il s'agit juste d'aller vous voir pour vous demander…

-Chérie ! Tu l'invites au restaurant… enfin, il t'y invite, mais tu lui proposes de sortir en amoureux… Ca se fait, non ? Ne me dis pas que depuis deux mois vous n'êtes jamais sortis ?

-Trois mois… Eh bien non… nous n'avons pas eu à passer par l'étape séduction et… Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de bien m'habiller pour qu'il me complimente et…

-Oh ! Mais il faut que vous sortiez ! C'est juste romantique ! Et puis ça permet de garder la flamme allumée ! D'empêcher le vent de la souffler, de l'éteindre.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Angela devait avoir raison – elle s'y connaissait mieux que moi en relations humaines – mais je ne voyais pas comment présenter la chose à Booth après autant de temps.

-Et tu trouves ça normal que… ?

La question me taraudait l'esprit : oui, je m'inquiétais en permanence de l'affection que me portait Booth et cela en devenait insupportable autant pour moi, que pour lui qui devait le ressentir puisqu'il possédait de l'instinct. (et non pas un quelconque sixième sens !)

-Oui. Dis-moi, Bren.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar dans lequel Booth me quittait pour Hannah. Il m'avait trompé avec elle et il disait qu'il l'aimait plus que moi…

-C'est normal ma chérie ! Cette journaliste te hantera à jamais ! Mais dis-toi que c'est lui qui a rompu ! C'est lui qui a décidé d'arrêter et c'est déjà mieux que le contraire. Et Booth t'aime depuis si longtemps que la Barbie blonde à côté, c'est de la gnognote ! Et Booth n'est pas le genre d'homme à tromper une femme.

-Tu sais j'ai peur qu'il me demande en mariage… Je ne sais pas quelle serait ma réponse si cela s'avérait…

-Ma chérie ! Tu devrais dire « oui » ! Mais toutes ces peurs irrationnelles corroborent mes dires : vous devriez sortir ! Vous vous changeriez les idées et vous feriez au moins des choses comme un couple normal ! Allez dans de jolis restaurants : dansez ensemble, embrassez-vous à pleine bouche en public ! Qu'il t'offre des fleurs, qu'il n'ait yeux que pour toi ! Qu'il te fasse la cour et que tu le dragues ! Ce serait si mignon !

Je fixai mon amie avec un petit sourire :

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir pour regarder, pendant que tu y es ? Ou y aller à ma place ?

-Ah ah ! Ne me tente pas Bren ! Qui refuserait un rendez-vous avec ton Agent Sexy du FBI ? Allez ma chérie. Il faut que tu rentres, ton agent du FBI va s'inquiéter !

Oui, il se faisait tard. Et j'avais un cadeau à trouver. Je me levai alors que Michael Staccato Vincent s'endormait dans les bras de sa maman, fit une bise à toute la petite famille et rejoignis l'appartement de Booth ou celui-ci m'attendait.

-Alors ! C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras tendrement. Il me serra fort et glissa son nez dans mon cou.

-Tu m'as manquée ! Pourquoi tu as été si longue ?

-Je suis passée voir Angela. Je voulais voir le petit Michael et j'avais besoin de parler.

-Tu peux parler avec moi tu sais…

-C'était une discussion de filles…

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'admets que je n'étais pas bien placé pour écouter. Mais tu peux tout me dire, ne l'oublie pas.

Il embrassa mes lèvres légèrement, puis m'adressa un de ses grands sourires éclatants qui me faisait fondre. Voyant mon absence de réaction probante, il me relâcha et en me poussant vers la cuisine, s'exclama :

-Femme ! Va préparer mon repas ! L'homme a faim !

J'allais me récrier vivement, mais son ton blagueur et la bonne odeur qui vint titiller mes narines me retinrent. Evidemment, Booth n'était pas macho au point de me parler sérieusement de cette façon. Et puis, en vérité, malgré son côté mâle Alpha, il n'était pas du tout macho. Il avait préparé ses fameux macaronis au fromage et je ne lui reprochais même pas ce choix peu diététique car j'avais trop faim.

-Tu vas me faire vraiment grossir, tu sais, fis-je quand même, songeant que dans quelques mois j'allais inévitablement prendre des kilos.

-Arrête ! Tu es toujours magnifique !

-C'est parce que je pratique une activité physique régulière.

Booth rit et me dit que je lui faisais penser aux publicités du ministère de la Santé.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Peut être ! Mais moi aussi je fais du sport et pourtant j'ai pris du poids. Toi, tu es enceinte et tu es encore toute fine. Tu as juste pris de la poitrine.

Il me fit un clin d'œil que je qualifierais de « coquin » et je le lui rendis.

-C'est rare que tu me fasses des clins d'œil.

-J'ai changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Cette phrase sembla le toucher et comme je vis qu'il gardait le silence, parce qu'il était un peu ému, un flot de sentiments m'emporta. J'étais vraiment trop stupide ! Comment pouvais-je douter de lui un seul instant ? Je l'aimais trop pour le perdre, alors je devais lui prouver mille fois que j'étais parfaitement heureuse avec lui. Et surtout, je devais absolument le rendre heureux.

-C'est vrai : tu m'as transformée en Bones, tu vois… Je ne suis plus invulnérable. Plus du tout tu as percé ma carapace. Désolée si j'ai douté de toi ces derniers temps, mais je vais progresser, je vais apprendre à être forte, parce que je te l'ai promis après…

-Notre journée, coincés dans l'ascenseur, termina-t-il à ma place.

-Oui. Et peu à peu, je ne douterais plus de toi… Mais tu sais, je ne doute pas de toi parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, je doute du fait que tu puisses m'aimer pour ce que je suis, parce que à côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être minable. J'aurais fichu ma vie en l'air sans toi…

-Mais tu n'as aucune dette, Tempérance, ne crois jamais ça, tu es qui tu es, je n'y suis pour rien au fond, affirma-t-il – ayant parfaitement lu dans mes convictions les plus intimes – tu m'as sauvé de bien des façons, je te le promets, Bones.

Il quitta son siège pour venir s'agenouiller près de moi.

C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il faisait ça et je retins ma respiration. C'était la position de demande en mariage typique et cette idée me terrifiait. Et je savais que tant que cette idée me terrifierait, cela voudrait dire que je lui dirais « non ». Parce que comme l'avait lointainement dit Angela, il devait y avoir une certitude ancrée en nous. L'étincelle magique comme aurait dit Booth.

-Tempérance. Je t'aime.

Il embrassa ma main. Puis il posa sa main droite sur mon ventre doucement, après avoir légèrement relevé mon tee-shirt.

-Tu vois : ton ventre est encore tout plat. Alors ne dis pas que tu es grosse ! Moi j'ai des poignées d'amour.

J'éclatais d'un rire franc, et la tension douloureuse qui m'étreignait le ventre s'évapora, ne laissant place qu'à cet amour qui s'échappait de sa main chaude contre ma peau.

-Tu n'as pas de poignées d'amour ! contredis-je. Tu as un corps parfait !

Puis je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de mes dires et me corrigeai :

-Enfin, la perfection n'existe pas, mais tu t'en tends vers elle.

-Ah ! Enfin un compliment !

-Je te complimente souvent !

-Ah non ! Ca, ce n'est pas vrai !

-Alors… Disons que je pense souvent que tu as des qualités mais que je ne le verbalise jamais. Maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, je vais pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes paroles.

-Et j'en serais le premier ravi !

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis il alla se rassoir à sa place, terminant rapidement son assiette de pâtes.

-Tu sais que tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses. Peut être qu'en amour tu n'as pas toujours agi comme il le fallait, mais tu apprendras vite et tu as le temps de te rattraper. Ne te sous-estime pas.

Il s'interrompit et me fixa avec deux yeux taquins.

-Quoi ? demandai-je abruptement.

-C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à te dire de ne pas te sous-estimer … Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à se diminuer ou à dissimuler ses qualités.

J'haussai les épaules, admettant tout à fait qu'il ait raison. Pourquoi ne m'accorderai-je pas de temps en temps un peu d'auto-félicitation ? J'avais réussi ma carrière avec brio, en partant de rien, j'avais écris un best-seller et…

-Notons que tu n'as pas encore eu de prix Nobel.

Il me tira la langue comme un gamin. Pff ! Pour son cadeau… je pourrais très bien me contenter d'acheter une voiture de police avec alarme électronique finalement… Puéril, puéril, puéril ! Je rétorquai :

-On se demande à cause de qui ! C'est parce que tu m'obliges à t'aider dans toutes ces affaires de meurtre que je ne fais plus de recherches en anthropologie ! J'aurais très bien pu en avoir un sinon !

-Wouaw ! Wouaw ! Wouaw !

-Cheval.

-Eh ! Mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir sur le terrain je te signale !

-Bof, Goodman voulait que je sorte dans le monde. Que je m'émancipe.

-C'est ça et moi je suis le Pape ! Tu en avais assez de toutes ces heures enfermée dans un labo en tête à tête avec Monsieur Squelettor !

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais j'aurais été tout à fait capable d'avoir un Prix Nobel !

-Cap d'arrêter de travailler avec moi pour partir à la course au prix Nobel ?

Cependant, même s'il me lançait un défi, il se garda bien de tendre sa main pour conclure l'accord, parce qu'au fond, il avait envie de tout, sauf de devoir choisir une autre partenaire.

-Pas cap ! répondis-je du tac au tac avec fierté.

-Alors j'ai gagné cette bataille !

Je fis la moue – une moue boudeuse.

-J'ai le droit à une récompense, quémanda-t-il.

-Ok. Je débarrasse la table.

-Ah non ! Une récompense sensuelle !

Ce fut à mon tour de lui tirer la langue.

-C'est toi qui dois me consoler. C'est moi la perdante.

Je me levai pour mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et il remit les sauces à la tomate et aux herbes dans le frigo. Ensuite, je lui entourai le cou de mes bras et repris :

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais pris d'aussi bonne décision de toute ma vie.

-Quoi ? Rester ma partenaire et abandonner la course au prix Nobel ?

-M'accrocher à toi.

-Littéralement ou métaphoriquement ?

-J'admets qu'en l'occurrence, il peut y avoir confusion, puisque j'entoure ton cou de mes bras, mais je voulais dire métaphoriquement. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais évolué et je n'en serais pas là. Je ne serais pas bientôt maman et je serais seule et dépressive.

-Content que tu m'aies préféré à Squelettor. Je sors avec la femme la plus sexy, la plus intelligente et la plus riche des Etats Unis.

-Du monde ! Enfin, je ne suis pas la plus sexy, ni la plus riche, mais je suis la plus intelligente du monde.

-Ah ! Revoilà la Brennan que je connais bien !

Il smacka ma bouche en souriant. Je retins ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne désertent les miennes et commençai à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il me colla contre le comptoir qui soutenait l'évier et la gazinière. Je sentis mon corps s'enflammer, mais je me décollai de lui.

-Je finis de ranger d'abord. Et après on va dans la chambre ?

-JE finis de ranger. Toi tu es fatiguée !

Il me donna une petite tape sur les fesses et je patientai sagement dans la chambre, allongée sur le lit.

Booth termina le rangement rapidement, le cœur embrasé et des idées peu catholiques plein la tête. Il allait éteindre la lumière et quitter la pièce quand son regard s'attarda sur un journal qui traînait là. Oh ! C'était celui que le père de Bones avait amené il y avait six jours, mardi dernier. Le gros titre le frappa « A la recherche du petit Dorian Fox. » L'enlèvement d'un gamin ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait des recherches à ce sujet ? Habituellement, il n'en aurait pas dormi car rien que l'idée d'un enfant perdu, prisonnier ou victime, était intenable pour lui. Il se promit d'entamer des recherches sérieuses le lendemain. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

George Gibbs avait dégotté la belle aubaine ! Sérieusement ! On n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier toute son adolescence à propos de ses rondeurs et de ses boutons. Depuis qu'il se considérait comme un homme, il avait couché avec des femmes, mais il devait y aller à force de drague et de verres d'alcool. Pourtant il était riche, pas moche au point de… et il savait qu'il avait de l'humour. C'était juste un genre de malédiction chez lui…

Mais il semblait que Dieu venait de lui offrir sa chance. La chance de construire une famille avec la femme parfaite. Elle était jeune, belle comme un cœur, amusante et intelligente. Elle avait fait des études, avait de l'argent et des opinions sur tout.

-Je vous raccompagne ?

-Oh ! Je pensais que vous me feriez visiter votre chez vous…

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sous entendu dans sa voix, mais il s'emballa tout de même. Alors que ce n'était que leur second rendez-vous… Enfin, il attendrait s'il le fallait.

Cependant, dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez lui dans une immense villa déserte, la demoiselle devint fougueuse. Elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et poussant des gémissements plus que coercitifs. Autrement dit, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne le supplisse de lui faire l'amour.

Les ébats avaient donc entamé leur course en surfant sur cette flèche de passion, puis soudain, elle avait voulu lui attacher les mains. Lui, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi – afflux trop important d'hormones – et s'était laissé faire, car cela redoublé son excitation.

La femme s'était relevée, rhabillée.

-Bois ça. C'est un aphrodisiaque.

Bon là… il n'avait pas été assez crédule pour la croire, mais elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière et il avait été obligé d'avaler le liquide. Poison. La conclusion n'avait pas été longue à faire goût âpre, vertiges, convulsions, étouffements, pensées troubles. Mort.

La demoiselle avait recouvert le corps sobrement, détaché les poignets de l'homme. Elle avait nettoyé son corps aussi et prit garde à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de son Adn sur le cadavre. Elle avait pris garde à ce que le « rapport sexuel » à proprement parler ne s'entame pas, donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça.

Elle amena moins de plantes jusqu'à la villa – elle n'avait pas trop de temps cette fois car le FBI était à l'affut.

George Gibbs, mort du poison Cigüe, était entrain de mener à bien un projet industriel de grande ampleur. Il était ingénieur, il voulait construire une exploitation de bois, au milieu d'une forêt au Canada. La déforestation était l'ennemi de l'écologie, n'est-ce pas ? 

* * *

><p><strong>Nath : si tu ne trouves toujours pas, dis le moi dans ta review et je mettrai de nouvelles explications sur mon profil (peux pas t'envoyer de message privé = ) – rectification maintenant je peux t'envoyer des messages vu que je viens de voir que tu t'étais inscrit ^^ lol**

**-Celle avec Angela et Brennan dans la voiture, à propos d'Hannah « Deleted Bones 6x13 » la première qui s'affiche sur youtube. **

**-Celle avec Brennan et Booth « Deleted Scene 6x14 Bones » - la première aussi **

**-Le bétisier : « BONES season 6 Bloopers » - tu trouveras différentes qualités de vidéos**

**-Pas de Bones demain soir je suis dég … Et vous avez vu ? Elle le vouvoie ! « Vous êtes le père ! » mais c'est trop laid ! Du coup, ma fiction correspond plus du tout snif =( mais moi je pense que M6 n'a pas réfléchi … quand on a couché avec quelqu'un et qu'on est en couple avec ce quelqu'un (ils sont en couple dans les deux derniers épisodes, non ? ) on se tutoie ! Pfff * mode coup de gueule * **

**-Merci de me laisser des reviewwwws ! Bouton bleu =) pour vos critiques**


	11. Chapitre 10 : La fête d'anniversaire

**Je remercie tous mes revieweurs ! I love you Guys ! **

**Alors individuellement :**

**-x-Laurence : merci merci pour toutes tes merveilleuse reviews ! Je t'ai déjà répondu dans mes messages, donc bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici … Vous voulez la suite n'est-ce pas ? Contente que tu continues à lire ! Tes messages me font chaud au cœur 3  
>-<span>Bones-NCIS :<span> Merciii miss ! Voilà la suite ! Contente de voir tout cet enthousiasme lol **

**-Huuddyy : Ah ! Je suis trop contente que quelqu'un ait remarqué le clin d'œil « wow wow » « cheval ». Moi aussi j'adore cet épisode ! comme elle lui balance qu'elle veut son sperme pour avoir un bébé, c'est excellent ! Tu es la seule à l'avoir vu en tous cas ) **

**-Low-BB : Mais donne les moi Miss ! Trois mots et une phrase ^^ Je t'ai envoyé un message, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu lol **

**-T'Pau : Bah … mais s'il y a eu qu'une nuit, pourquoi est-ce que Brennan prend le bras de Booth à la fin du 6x22 … je trouve que c'est la preuve qu'elle se sent prête pour la relation, non ? **

**-Nath16 : trop gâché l(épisode ce vouvoiement ! Tu as trouvé finalement ? Ou pas le temps … Bones grandit constamment … Booth l'aide à évoluer et vice –versa ) **

**-CROCdu74 :**** merci pour tes commentaires si cools ! Mercii ! Caroline est trop drole lol ! Ouais, ben le diner en amoureux, je compte en faire un ! ça craint qu'il n'en ai toujours pas fait un après deux mois de vie de couple lol !  
><strong>**-Avrildemai**** : Mais tu es voyante ou quoi ? Oui dans 2, 3 chapitres, après la fête d'anniversaire, l'action va vraiment démarrer. Mercii Bx**

**-Arroganz : Putain ! S'il font ça dans la saison 7, je vous ferai signer une pétition et on l'enverra -_- ! Clairs que les doublages … je ne les supporte plus maintenant … je me suis repassée toute la série en anglais et c'est trop plus mieux ! En plus il y a des jeux de mots beaucoup plus drôle et des phrases entre Booth et Brennan bcp mieux des fois ^^ **

**-Fandebones :**** Hey miss ! Merci pour ta review … Je suis triste because of you … j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose … sincèrement … **

_**ATTENTION : risque mortel lors de la lecture de ce chapitre. lol**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à FandeBones … parce que je suis sure qu'elle va adorer la fin … (J'attends ta note de sadisme, miss) et parce je veux te soutenir de tout mon cœur… Et parce que j'adore nos conversations ) sooooooooooooooo … =) XOXO**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : La fête d'anniversaire<strong>

**Ou comment sont réapparus « ceux dont nous tairons le nom ».**

Jared :

** Now you should go back inside and enjoy your birthday party. (He drains his drink and waves the glass in Booth's face)**

**Booth:**** Right.**

**Jared:**** Cheers. (He re-enters the bar)**

**Booth :**** Yeah, happy birthday to me. (He punches the side of a nearby bus shelter. He sits at the bus shelter).**

**(Brennan appears holding a plate of cake with her good arm. She stops in front of Booth).**

**Brennan :**** Okay? You gonna come back in for cake?**

**Booth :**** Bones, I just need some time.**

**Brennan :**** Do you need time and space?**

**Booth :**** (Smiling) Just some time.**

**(Brennan sits next to Booth. She holds up the plate and they each take a fork and a forkful of cake.)**

**Booth :**** My dad drank. **

**[…]**

**Jared :**** Maintenant tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur et profiter de ta petite fête. (Il boit cul sec son verre d'alcool sous le nez de Booth.)**

**Booth :**** C'est ça ! **

**Jared :**** A la tienne. (Il rentre dans le bar).**

**Booth :**** Ah oui! C'est un super anniversaire. (Il s'approche de l'abri bus et donne un coup de poing dedans. Ensuite, il s'assoit sur le banc)**

**(Brennan arrive, son bras en écharpe, tenant de l'autre main une assiette avec une part de gâteau d'anniversaire et deux fourchettes. Elle s'arrête face à Booth).**

**Brennan :**** Ah vous êtes là ! Vous ne voulez pas rentrer manger votre gâteau ?**

**Booth :**** Non. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. **

**Brennan :**** Vous avez besoin de calme et d'espace ? **

**Booth :**** (lui sourit) Le calme suffira. Asseyez-vous.**

**(Elle s'assoit près de lui, lui montre l'assiette gentiment et la pause sur ses genoux. Il prend l'une des deux fourchettes, elle l'autre et ils mangent.)**

**Booth :**** Mon père buvait. **

**4x09**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Allez ! Hodgi ! Debout !

Un oreiller vint frapper le visage de l'entomologiste qui grogna.

-Eh ! Mais il n'est que sept heures du matin ! Je me préparerai en dix minutes, c'est bon ! Epargne-moi encore pendant une demi-heure !

Il avait les yeux toujours fermés, mais il tendit vers elle ses mains jointes en signe de prière.

-Tu dis ça tous les jours, mais après on arrive en retard et Brennan râle.

-Pff ! Maintenant, elle aussi elle arrive en retard. Avec Booth, ils font le câlin du matin…

-Tu te lèves ! Moi je mets du temps à me préparer. Et toi tu dois t'occuper de Michael.

De mauvaise grâce, Hodgins se leva du lit et demanda en se frottant les yeux :

-Alors on va vraiment s'occuper de la fiesta pour l'anniversaire de Booth ?

-Oui. On ira faire les courses entre midi et deux. Moi je lui aie peint un tableau ce week-end et toi… Offre-lui des places pour le match des Flyers qu'il y a à la fin du mois.

-Oki… Bon, on le fait pour Brennan… ça me va. Ca va être amusant ! Mais on va être obligés de coucher Mike plus tard.

-Il s'éclatera avec nous ! Il dansera et il se goinfrera de sushis.

-Ange… Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Hodgins se rapprocha de sa femme en faisant un grand sourire. Elle était irrécupérable ! Il lui prit les mains en ajoutant :

-Il va pleurer parce qu'il ne sera pas le centre de l'attention.

-Les bébés aiment faire la fête avec leurs amis ! Tu verras.

Jack se pencha vers sa Angie et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il frôla sa joue du bout des doigts en riant.

-On fera comme tu le sens, mon Ange.

Il voulut lui voler un nouveau baiser, mais elle lui tapa la poitrine en disant :

-Arrête d'utiliser la flatterie pour tenter d'abuser de moi !

Les pleurs de Michael s'élevèrent dans la pièce d'à côté et l'entomologiste soupira :

-Moi je voulais faire comme Docteur B. et Agent B. !

-Va plutôt chercher ton fils ! rit Angela. Le câlin du matin ce sera pour quand il fera enfin des grasses matinées.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

Le nouveau corps avait été découvert. Encore un riche. Un qui comptait détruire une forêt avec la construction d'une usine. Les scientifiques s'activèrent dessus toute la matinée et elles découvrirent des traces d'ADN. Première avancée majeure dans l'enquête : cet ADN correspondait à celui du cheveu trouvé sur la victime d'il y a un an, exhumé la semaine dernière.

-C'est bien les fouines !

Booth se rendit dans le bureau de Brennan. On était mardi et il ne savait pas que l'on se démenait pour organiser le soir même une fête en son nom.

-Tu pourras féliciter tes fouines ! Ils ont fait du bon boulot. Je vais prélever de l'ADN sur chacun des suspects, mais bon, je ne pense pas trouver immédiatement le…

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Brennan fixait son ordi avec concentration comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Elle lui montra l'écran : son nouveau roman, celui où Kathy, l'anthropologue fictive, était enceinte. En réalité, elle n'était pas entrain d'écrire mais de chercher activement sur le net le cadeau de son petit ami. Mais ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

La journée au labo me sembla durer des jours et des jours. Je savais que ma perception du temps était faussée par l'excitation intérieure due à l'attente j'avais hâte d'être ce soir ! J'avais passé deux heures, ce matin, à surfer sur internet pour dégotter le cadeau parfait. J'avais passé la commande et j'irai chercher le paquet le soir même, parce que par la Poste, c'était risqué… Délais d'attente… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

L'enquête progressait, mais je n'étais pas assez concentrée pour dénicher de nouveaux indices sur les os. Personne ne me fit de réflexion.

J'avais discrètement envoyé à Angela, le matin même, la liste de contacts téléphoniques de Booth. J'étais passée à l'action pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain et il ne s'était douté de rien.

-Il va y avoir du monde ! m'avait glissée Angie dans la journée avec son petit sourire espiègle.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit pour convaincre les gens de venir alors qu'on les avait prévenu si tard, mais cela fonctionna à merveille. Le salon d'Hodgins et d'Angela était rempli à craquer quand j'arrivai le soir même.

J'étais passée chez moi en vitesse éclair, après être allée jusqu'à Annapolis chercher le cadeau. J'avais enfilé une robe courte et mauve, à bretelles fines et qui tournoyait quand je tournais sur moi-même. Je m'étais fait un chignon dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient et entouraient mon visage. Je m'étais maquillée largement les yeux de noirs et de prune et avais mis des escarpins violet foncé, assortis à la robe. Juste un bracelet bleu turquoise qui rappelait mes boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur et j'y étais allée.

Une fois arrivée, j'avais salué la plupart des personnes, car j'en connaissais un grand nombre. Il y avait ceux qui travaillaient au FBI, des amis de Booth croisés une ou deux fois et des gens du labo. J'ignorai aussi, délibérément, beaucoup de gens, parce que j'étais un peu stressée et parce qu'Angela requérait mon aide.

-Ca a marché comme dans un rêve ! riait-elle. Il y a même des invités qui sont venus accompagnés, alors ça fait encore plus de monde… !

-Ce n'est pas très intime, avançai-je.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

J'haussai les épaules et l'aidait à mettre les plats au four : des tartes aux légumes, des quiches, des madeleines salées. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait trouvé le temps de faire tout ça.

-J'ai aussi commandé des pizzas et des boissons en quantité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux gens pour qu'ils viennent ? demandai-je un peu inquiète.

-Qu'il y allait avoir ZZ-Top…

-Ah bon ? Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui : Hodgins a payé les musiciens, hormis mon père qui bien sur n'a pas besoin de se faire payer pour venir… Enfin, voilà, les gens se sont déplacés.

-Je peux appeler Booth, alors ?

-Yep ! Affirmatif !

Il était 19h30 : il y avait vraiment du monde il fallait jouer des coudes pour traverser cette foule. Une musique techno tambourinait à mes oreilles alors j'optai pour l'envoi d'un texto plutôt qu'un appel. Cependant, alors que je décidai d'aller chercher mon téléphone dans la chambre d'Angela, j'entrevis Jared au loin, entrain de se pavaner (comme d'habitude) et Padmé, sa femme, qui montrait à qui le voulait bien son alliance. Ils étaient mignons, mais je conservais une vieille rancune envers le frère de Booth et les voir tous les deux si heureux me rendis impatiente que Booth arrive. Quoique… A y bien penser… Nous ne pourrions même pas nous afficher en public : il y avait trop de gens du FBI.

-Tempérance !

Sans que je m'en sois aperçue – j'étais plongée dans mes pensées – le couple de jeunes mariés était parvenu à ma hauteur.

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Padmé, qui m'aimait bien.

-Oui. Et vous ?

-La vie maritale est merveilleuse, me sourit le Cadet en serrant sa femme contre lui. Nous sommes au courant pour… vous savez quoi… ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous.

-Félicitations, me murmura Padmé en se penchant vers moi. Nous, nous n'en sommes pas encore là… Vous nous préviendrez pour la naissance ? Et le mariage.

Ce mot me fit frissonner. Elle avait dit ça sans mauvaises intentions bien sur, mais je balbutiai un « oui, oui » et m'échappai après un dernier sourire. Je m'enfuis vers l'autre côté de la pièce, totalement déstabilisée, et dans un instant d'inattention, je télescopai quelqu'un.

-Aie ! Désolé.

Je reconnus cette voix et tournai la tête pour voir le visage de celui à qui elle appartenait.

-Sully ?

-Tempe ?

Les deux anciens amants échangèrent un long regard surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionnai-je la première (car mon cerveau était plus vif).

-Eh bien… l'anniversaire de Booth, bégaya-t-il, gêné.

Je secouai la tête en souriant, vu que sa réponse ne me donnait aucune information que je ne possédais pas déjà.

-Je sais, mais… Tu n'es plus dans les caraïbes ?

-Mon bateau s'est fait couler… Par des pirates ! plaisanta-t-il avant d'expliquer sérieusement : En fait, j'ai mal négocié une anse dangereuse. Il y avait des récifs et pouf, coulé.

Le Tempérance avait donc coulé – Booth y aurait sans doute vu un symbole, mais moi j'y voyais surtout un manque de chance pour moi. J'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir Sully.

-Oh alors, tu as de nouveaux projets ?

« Irréalisables », eus-je envie d'ajouter, mais je me retins.

-Pas pour l'instant… Je suis venu avec Troy, un des collègues de Booth qui m'a proposé de me joindre à lui parce qu'il savait que j'étais revenu dans la région mais que je n'étais pas resté en contact avec Booth.

-Oh… C'est… bien.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, puis il me demanda :

-Et toi tu vas bien ? Tu es splendide !

Il me dévorait du regard avec des yeux brillants. C'était peut être du à l'alcool, mais comme je savais qu'il ne buvait pas beaucoup, je ne me fis pas trop d'illusion et cela me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Cependant, je trouvai cela flatteur, alors je lui fis un grand sourire en remerciement du compliment et lui proposai de nous asseoir pour discuter.

-Ou est Booth, au juste ?

Cela me fit me rappeler que je ne lui avais toujours pas envoyé de texto ! Je m'excusai auprès de Sully, me levai et m'enfermai dans la chambre de mes deux amis. Finalement, ici il n'y avait pas de bruit et comme j'avais envie d'entendre la voix de Booth, je composai le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. J'attendis. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries… Le répondeur. Grr ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Il me manquait à moi…

Cette réflexion, qui aurait pu être comparée au caprice d'une gamine, me fit rire toute seule, puis je retournai sur le canapé où Sully m'attendait. J'envoyai un texto : _« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on sorte ce soir ? Tu passes me prendre dans une demi-heure chez Angela et on va manger au restaurant ? Habille-toi bien =P ! Bisous, à tout à l'heure. »_

Sully permit au temps de passer plus vite il me faisait rire et les minutes s'égrainèrent moins lentement. J'avais envie de voir Booth et de l'embrasser. C'était un peu comme si j'avais été sous Héroïne, sauf que là, je savais que ce n'était pas mauvais pour ma santé et mon mental. Je tapai du pied sans m'en rendre compte, parce que je me disais que même lorsqu'il arriverait, il ne pourrait pas me serrer dans ses bras. Il avait raison : cette relation secrète commençait à sérieusement me peser.

« Je pourrais toujours lui prendre le bras quand il soufflera ses bougies », songeai-je. Personne n'y verrait quelque chose de bizarre car nous avions toujours été tactiles et complices. Sully verrait que nous étions encore plus proches qu'auparavant et il cesserait de me déshabiller du regard.

Tout en parlant avec mon ex, je me disais que je n'avais vraiment pas perdu au change. La voix de Sully m'agaçait, ainsi que ses plans sur Neptune, ses idéaux immenses… Booth était terre à terre comme moi, prévenant et j'adulai littéralement sa voix. Elle était chaude, rassurante et apaisante. Mais quand est-ce qu'il allait arriver ?

Dès que j'eus envoyé mon texto, Sully me prit le portable des mains et le déposa sur la table basse près de nous. Ensuite, il prit mes mains et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, Tempe. Tu sais que je n'ai plus envie que tu me quittes une seule seconde ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Cette enquête me mettait les nerfs à vif. Et maintenant, voilà que je me mettais face à de nouveaux problèmes en entamant des recherches sur la disparition du petit Dorian Fox. _(ndla : Fox, c'est un clin d'œil au studio américain de notre chère série lol, j'avais oublié de le dire plus tot) _

Cependant, je ne trouvai aucune indication. Certainement que Turner, la journaliste, aurait pu m'aider, mais je préférais ne pas dire que je travaillais là dessus pour l'instant… Si je ne trouvais vraiment rien, je me renseignerais officiellement auprès de l'agent en charge de l'affaire.

Ce soir là, épuisé de n'avoir pas avancé d'un chouilla, j'étais déprimé. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me mater un bon film et me gaver de pop-corn, ma Bones serrée contre mon torse.

Je rentrai chez moi, puisque Bones devait m'y attendre. Enfin, c'est ce que nous nous étions dit en nous quittant ce matin.

Arrivé à la maison, je me dépêchai d'aller me doucher et l'eau chaude me détendit nettement, puis j'enfilai mon survêtement d'intérieur et m'affalai dans le canapé. J'avais pris mon portable avec moi, au cas où Bones m'enverrai un message (elle devait m'informer de toutes ses allées et venues) et j'allumai la télé.

A 20h, le mobile vibra : _« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on sorte ce soir ? Tu passes me prendre dans une heure chez Angela et on va manger au restaurant ? Habille-toi bien =P ! Bisous, à tout à l'heure. » _

Merde ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir. Pff ! J'étais épuisé et j'avais juste envie d'être tranquille avec elle, que nous mangions des pizzas, un gros câlin et plus si affinités, puis dodo. En plus, demain nous travaillions et nous allions devoir nous lever tôt…

_« Hey ma chérie ! D'où te vient cette soudaine envie ? Je suis crevé… On pourrait pas sortir le week-end prochain ? Ce soir : soirée pizzas, canapé, gros câlins. Et si tu n'es pas contente, je te ferai plein de gros bisous pour me faire pardonner. Je t'attends chez moi. Je t'aime. A tout de suite. »_

Bon, si elle y tenait vraiment, elle allait me renvoyer un texto brûlant de colère, je me bougerais, mettrais un smoking et l'emmènerais au restaurant.

Cependant, elle ne me répondit pas et j'en déduisis qu'elle rentrait. Ou alors, qu'elle boudait et qu'elle passerait la soirée chez Angela. Si dans vingt minutes, elle n'avait pas répondu, j'appellerais Angela.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. J'eus l'immense espoir que ce soit Bones, mais je me disais qu'il était impossible qu'elle arrive si vite, alors il était plus réaliste de penser que c'était le livreur de pizza. J'ouvris la porte avec le mince espoir de pouvoir plonger au sein de deux grands yeux bleus turquoise.

-Je… Bonjour, désolée de venir comme ça sans t'appeler mais je…

Je restais bouche bée, alors qu'Hannah Burley entrait, sans gêne apparente, dans mon appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Les verres de champagne, puis de vin, me rendirent guillerette. Je voyais la vie en rose, riait avec tout le monde, et surtout avec Sully qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Les ZZ-Top arrivèrent et ce fut l'anarchie. On criait, on applaudissait, on sifflait. Et tous ses bruits me faisaient encore plus tourner la tête. Sully s'était saisi de ma main et me faisait tournoyer à travers la salle, comme si nous avions été seuls. Et les gens s'écartaient pour nous laisser passer. Le rythme affolant de la guitare sur _Gimme all your lovin _ _(Donne moi tout ton amour)_ me faisait battre le cœur et je ne voyais plus les visages autour de moi. J'aurais aimé que Booth me voie : qu'il voit ma robe entrain de voleter, qu'il me trouve splendide et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Une scène, sans doute empruntée à un film, de lui me portant, moi accroché à son cou, et lui me faisant tournoyer à travers la salle, m'embrassant passionnément comme si nous avions été seuls.

J'eus un moment de lucidité où je vis que Sully hurlait les paroles de la chanson, comme s'il me les destinait. _Donne-moi tout ton amour,_ _toutes tes étreintes et puis aussi tes baisers.__ Mais moi je ne voulais pas. J'essayai de récupérer ma main, mais il me retint et continua à me faire danser. L'alcool mélangé à la chaleur humaine me donna envie de pleurer. J'avais peur. Où es-tu Booth ? J'ai besoin de toi, là ! Je suis perdue ! _

_Mais cette foule d'amis se moquait de Booth. Alors même qu'il s'agissait de SON anniversaire, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, qu'à danser, qu'à oublier leurs misères. Et personne ne s'occupait de l'absence de celui pour lequel ils étaient venus. _

_Rough Boy __résonna à mes oreilles. Cette chanson était plus calme et je vis les couples se former, se rapprocher, se fondre dans le corps de l'autre. Sully me colla contre lui et embrassa ma joue. C'en fut plus que je ne le pouvais supporter. Je m'échappai vivement, le repoussant de toutes mes forces. _

_-Tempe ! Où vas-tu ?_

_Je ne l'entendais déjà plus, je courais quasiment au travers de la foule, je jouais des coudes pour me faufiler et je ne me retournais pas pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je devais l'éviter à tout prix. _

_Je m'enfermais dans la chambre de Michael. _

_Silence. Juste le bruissement de la musique dans l'immense salon des Hodgins. _

_Je m'affalai contre la porte et me mis à pleurer. Rien ne se passait comme prévu ! Rien du tout ! _

_Finalement, je fermai la porte à clé pour être certaine que Sully ne me retrouve pas et je m'approchai du berceau. Le petit Mike était là. Finalement, il avait été trop épuisé pour résister au sommeil, et ce malgré l'agitation qui faisait trembler la maison._

_Je caressai doucement sa joue du bout de mon doigt. Il était si petit et si adorable. Angela m'avait dit que j'étais sa marraine, même si ni elle, ni moi ne croyions en Dieu. J'aurais pu le regarder pendant une éternité. Il m'apaisa vite et le flot de mes larmes se tarit. _

_J'avais envie d'appeler Booth, mais mon portable était resté sur la table du salon et je ne me sentais pas capable de retourner dans le vacarme d'à côté pour le prendre. _

_Il ne me vint pas à l'esprit que j'avais fermé la porte à clé et que si Angela voulait venir voir son fils, elle ne le pouvait plus. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil près du berceau et j'entamai une berceuse : je chantonnai doucement. Ma main était posée sur le ventre du bébé et peu à peu, mes pensées s'effritèrent, mes yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et je m'endormis ainsi, dans ce fauteuil, pendant la fête d'anniversaire de Booth, là où personne ne pourrait me trouver. _

Ce furent les petits gémissements du bébé qui me réveillèrent. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil : 23h. Je pris le bébé dans mes bras et le berçai doucement pour qu'il se rendorme. Il ne pleurait pas vraiment et il se rendormit vite. Ce devait être l'absence de bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Car effectivement, je n'entendais plus rien.

Je sortis précautionneusement de la pièce et refermai la porte derrière moi.

-Ma chérie ! s'exclama Angela en me voyant apparaître dans le salon.

Elle était entrain de ranger.

-La fête est déjà finie ?

-Oui. Booth n'était toujours pas là, alors j'ai fait une annonce et j'ai bouclé la fête. Je ne te trouvai plus, alors je m'étais dit que tu avais reçu un message de Booth et que tu étais partie. On ne pouvait pas manger le gâteau ou ouvrir les cadeaux sans les stars de la fête.

Evidemment, on sentait une once de reproche dans sa voix.

-Jamais je ne serais partie sans te prévenir, Angie. J'étais avec le bébé. Je me cachai parce que Sully me draguait.

-Oh… Sully était là… Je ne l'ai pas invité pourtant. Et Booth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Je me souvins de mon portable et fonçai dessus : ma main tendue happa le téléphone toujours sur la table. Je lus le texto qu'il m'avait envoyé il y avait trois heures.

_« Hey ma chérie ! D'où te vient cette soudaine envie ? Je suis crevé… On pourrait pas sortir le week-end prochain ? Ce soir : soirée pizzas, canapé, gros câlins. Et si tu n'es pas contente, je te ferai plein de gros bisous pour me faire pardonner. Je t'attends chez moi. Je t'aime. A tout de suite. »_

Mince… A cause de Sully, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il allait me répondre. Enfin, je ne savais plus : tout était confus dans mon esprit. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas répondu à son texto ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester à la maison. Je suis trop bête… Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai totalement ruiné cette surprise !

-Mais non ma chérie ! Tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer et lui mettre une baffe ! Et après tu lui feras un gros câlin et ta soirée aura été merveilleuse !

Angela voyait toujours les côtés positifs. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une amie comme elle ?

-Je trouve bizarre qu'il n'ait pas essayé de m'appeler. D'habitude, il s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

-Il a du s'endormir.

Oui… Moi aussi je m'étais endormie. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir d'être fatigué ? Angela et moi rangeâmes en une demi-heure le bazar puis je roulai en direction de l'appartement de Booth. J'y arrivai vers minuit et je fus surprise d'y trouver les lumières encore allumées.

Je sortis mes clés dès que je fus devant la porte et ouvris doucement celle-ci. J'entendis deux voix, alors je me statufiai. Je tendis l'oreille et je pus discerner les phrases prononcées.

« Dis-moi » insistait Booth.

Il était avec quelqu'un ? Qu'il tutoyait ?

Un petit rire résonna et je reconnus celle à qui il appartenait ! Hannah ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici à cette heure là ?

« Eh bien… J'accepte de t'épouser. Mais tu… Nous… »

Quoi ? Pourquoi Hannah parlait-elle de mariage ? Booth lui avait demandé sa main il y avait plus de six mois. Pourquoi remettait-elle ça sur le tapis ? Sauf que là, elle parlait au présent de l'indicatif, comme si… Mais non ! Booth ne pouvait pas l'avoir demandée en mariage une seconde fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là d'abord ? Booth l'avait-il invitée ? Connaissant Hannah, elle ne se serait jamais imposée ainsi, surtout un soir. Surtout alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis six mois. Ou alors, ce n'était qu'un hasard. Ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue.

J'hésitai à me montrer. J'avais peur mon cœur tambourinait et comme je me sentais incapable de bouger, je restais de marbre. Les paroles qui suivirent me glacèrent d'effroi.

« Tu as vu : l'amour nous fait perdre la tête, dit la voix de Booth. Même notre forte et intelligente dame rousse est trop crédule et ne réalise pas que le gars se fout d'elle. »

Les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux. C'était comme si on me broyait le cœur. Alors c'était ça ? Il se foutait de moi ? C'était comme si je revivais mon cauchemar une seconde fois. Comme si une fois n'avait pas suffi ! Booth se moquait de moi ? Il voyait Hannah en secret ? Mais pourquoi m'avait-il demandé de le rejoindre ce soir s'il avait prévu un rendez-vous avec Hannah ? Ou alors, elle avait vraiment débarqué sans prévenir et tout n'était qu'un affreux quiproquo ? Mais pourquoi Booth parlait de perdre la tête. Et pourquoi parlait-il de moi de cette façon ?

« Moi aussi tu me fais perdre la tête. Je vais jusqu'à clamer que j'accepte de t'épouser, alors que tu es en couple. Je vais te laisser maintenant. »

Oui, ça devait être ça. Un quiproquo. Elle savait qu'il était en couple il le lui avait dit, donc. J'allai en avoir le cœur net : Hannah allait sortir, nous allions nous croiser et je verrai bien sa réaction. Je ne me préoccupai même pas d'être en larmes.

« Non, j'insiste ! Reste ! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie ! »

C'en était trop. Pourtant, je restai encore : je voulais entendre quelque chose qui infirmerait tout ce que j'avais entendu jusque là. Je perçus un chuchotement, mais ne pus discerner ce qu'ELLE disait. J'entendis le claquement d'un baiser. J'étais au supplice. Cependant, au son du baiser, je me disais que ce n'était pas un long baiser langoureux. Piètre consolation me direz-vous… Comment se donnait-elle le droit de l'embrasser ? Alors qu'elle savait qu'il était avec quelqu'un ! Mais si elle savait qu'il était avec quelqu'un, pourquoi était-elle encore là ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils de mariage ? D'amour ? Booth avait dit que l'amour lui faisait perdre la tête ? Ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était ça ! Ils avaient très bien pu s'embrasser avant qu'elle n'arrive de toute façon. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Hannah était là.

Booth avait dit qu'il tenait trop à elle pour la laisser partir… Il tenait encore à elle ? Il l'aimait encore ?

J'entendis des pas, une porte qui claquait. Une porte ? Ils venaient de s'enfermer dans la chambre ! Ensemble ! J'attendis.

Le silence.

J'osai jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Seule la porte de la chambre de Booth était fermée. Je tremblai de tout mon corps, mes poings se serrèrent de rage et mes ongles entaillaient l'intérieur de mes paumes.

J'avais organisé une fête d'anniversaire et lui, il s'envoyait en l'air avec la journaliste. Cette femme qu'il disait détester depuis des mois !

« Tu es vraiment conne Tempérance. »

Il se foutait de moi, alors ? Il vivait avec moi pour garder un œil sur le bébé, mais il avait replongé !

Il y avait des incohérences je n'arrivai pas à tout comprendre. Mais c'était forcé, je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main.

Il était évident qu'ils avaient remis ça. Ils se voyaient sans doute depuis des mois et moi, je débarquai là, un soir... Et je tombai des nues. Peut être que Booth voulait que je les trouve ensemble après tout ! Il avait été assez cruel pour afficher son amour au grand jour, de manière ostentatoire, se vantant partout de la merveille dont il s'agissait, piétinant mon cœur sans remords alors qu'il savait pertinemment que je l'aimais désespérément. Il était obligé de savoir que je l'aimais il avait tout fait pour que je tombe amoureuse de lui. Et maintenant, il m'abandonnait. Encore… Tout le monde disait qu'il m'aimait moi, depuis toujours, plus que tout, plus que personne. Mais si c'était Hannah, la femme de sa vie, et moi l'erreur à effacer. J'étais enceinte, comme Rébécca avant moi : il n'avait pas fini avec Rébecca, pourquoi finirait-il avec moi ?

Je m'enfuis. Je courus dans la rue, je roulai vite, je courus dans l'immeuble. Les larmes coulaient depuis un bon moment déjà, mais enfin je pus laisser libre cours à ma colère. Je claquai la porte : je donnai des coups de poings dans les murs, je faisais valdinguer une lampe, un cadre. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et je poussai un gémissement de douleur.

Tout était de ma faute ! Booth avait besoin d'engagement, j'étais la première à le savoir. Je ne voulais pas de mariage et apparemment Hannah si. Je ne lui avais même jamais dit que je l'aimais. Booth n'était pas patient. Rebecca avait refusé de l'épouser : rupture. J'avais refusé d'essayer : séparation pour toujours, évolution, rencontre d'Hannah. Hannah avait refusé de l'épouser : rupture immédiate. Il avait senti que je ne parvenais pas à avancer au plus profond de notre relation : trahison. C'était aussi simple. Il avait quarante ans et moi, je traînais de la patte. Alors, il avait choisi la voix la plus évidente. Hannah était revenue vers lui et avait accepté de l'épouser. Il s'était dit qu'il l'aimait assez pour construire une vie heureuse avec elle. Elle était lumineuse, moi froide. Elle était excentrique, moi réservée. Elle était sûre d'elle, moi vulnérable. Elle était belle et intelligente (moins que moi mais Booth l'aimait plus alors ça compensait). Elle comprenait toutes ses blagues ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Eux ! Ils échangeaient par le regard, ils s'attiraient comme des aimants elle le comblait dans un lit. Elle avait toutes ses qualités et aucun de ses défauts à elle.

Promis : je ne croirais plus en l'amour. Ca faisait bien trop mal.

Je m'endormis, parce que j'étais épuisée d'avoir pleuré, parce que j'avais chaud et parce que j'étais lasse de douleur.

Il me restait au moins mon bébé. Mon petit « Booth/Bones » miniature. Une lueur d'espoir dans une nuit noire.

* * *

><p><strong>Là, vous vous dites que j'exagère. Déjà, cette fin est sadique. Et de deux, vous en avez eu deux pour le prix d'un, des ex petits amis. Alors que pas mal d'entre vous m'ont prié de ne pas les faire revenir. Ah lala… mais c'était nécessaire. Ne me tuez pas ) le chapitre suivant, vous l'aimerez mieux, je vous le promets. Et il y aura des chapitres biens plus horribles, alors, ne faites pas la grimace pour celui là =P <strong>

**Plus que 10 jours avant le 3 novembre … Enfin, il nous faudra attendre le 4 novembre, nous… Et moi certainement plus pour avoir les sous-titres … Nous aurons survécu ) **

**XOXO **


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le Véritable Commencement

**Je remercie chaleureusement tous mes lecteurs ! **

**Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : **

**Arroganz : Le traitement des sadiques anonymes marchent mal apparemment … enfait j'aimerais me faire guérir de mon hystérie de Bones … j'ai vu toutes les vidéos de l'épisode de jeudi et je suis totalement retournée ! Je suis trop ! XP bxxx Hannah disparue après ce chapitre ) promis**

**Sweety : et toi déjà tu as tout lu d'un coup ! C'est la classe ! Merci pour ta review … Tu pourras me donner un avis plus détaillée pour ce chapitre ? J'ai envie d'avoir plein d'avis parce que j'ai presque pleuré en l'écrivant… Et il est important pour moi.. Bxxx et merci de suivre ) **

**Bones NCIS : Je sais, horrible moi être… mais je suis gentille, tu verras… merci pour ta review =) bxxxx**

**Avrildemai : Tu ne verras plus Hannah après ce chapitre : promis ! =) je suis pardonnée ? **

**Nath16 : je sais que j'ai été horrible … tu vas regarder l'épisode vendredi ? Moi j'attends et je vais essayer de pas me faire spoiler … mais j'ai regardé les vidéos que la Fox a sorti et il y a des tonnes de scènes B&B trop magnifiques ! Je me demande pourquoi ils les ont sorties en avance… ils sont fous … j'ai presque vu l'épisode entier -_- enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai eue… **

**CROCdu74 : ouais je sais qu'il fallait que je prévienne : le dernier chapitre, effacez le de vos mémoires lol ! Il est trop horrible ^^ celui là, je pense que ce sera un de mes préférés. **

**T'Pau : n'ai plus peur camarade … Tu l'as senti ? Faut dire que j'avais prévenu… Je sais que c'est horrible mais il fallait passer par là … T pas vraiment mourrue ? hein ? =/ lol **

**Low BB : Merci pour tes phrases. Je les ai mis ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ) Oui c'était une jolie blague lol **

**FandeBones : je veux que tu lises cette réponse ! Ok ? tu avais raison finalement… Merci pour ta note miss … Je pense toi fort. Je veux que tu commentes ce chapitre ! D'accord ? Et que tu vois le merveilleux épisode de demain soir… =(**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 :<strong>

**Le Véritable Commencement**

_**Ou comment comprendre qu'une fois qu'on a sauté, plus question de reculer…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Attention : sortez les mouchoirs … lol <strong>

**Je dédie (encore) à FandeBones ce chapitre. J'ai mes raisons. Je t'adore ma choupi.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**SPOILERS : contenu nouveau rapport à la saison 7 dans la citation ^^' mais elle était juste parfaite. **_

_**Boo**__**th : Look Bones, I love you. That is not rational **_

_**[…]**_

_**Booth : Tu sais, Bones, je t'aime. Ca ce n'est pas rationnel.**_

_**7x01**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

_Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, chez Booth. _

**PDV de Booth**

-Je… Bonjour, désolée de venir comme ça sans t'appeler mais je…

Je restai bouche bée alors qu'Hannah Burley entrait, sans gêne apparente, dans mon appartement.

-Je… Désolée de débarquer, mais je…

La jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air tandis que je refermai la porte derrière elle, tentant de contenir ma colère. Je tournai ma tête vers elle, alors qu'elle inspirait à nouveau doucement et profondément. Mes yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et j'aperçus des larmes dans ses yeux qui menaçaient de déborder. J'en ignorais la raison – était-ce de ma faute ? – alors je voulus la calmer (manquerait plus qu'elle sanglote et que je doive la consoler !), je la débarrassai de son manteau.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de moi pour cacher sa peine et s'assit sur le canapé. Un peu sans gène quand même la petite journaliste ! Bon, je me voulais condescendant, alors je ne dis rien et j'allai chercher deux bières dans la cuisine.

-Tiens. Ca va te remonter.

-Merci.

Et malgré tous mes efforts, elle fondit en larme. Je restais là, gêné, ne sachant quoi faire. Pour garder contenance, je m'en allai quérir une boite de mouchoirs que je lui tendis.

Elle me remercia encore d'un hochement de tête et se moucha bruyamment.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est juste que… Tu es si gentil avec moi… alors que je ne le mérite pas… Je t'ai fait du mal…

J'avalai une large goulée de bière, craignant de voir où cette conversation allait nous mener. Je laissai du temps passer, un gros quart d'heure, pour qu'elle se calme. J'avais jeté plusieurs fois des coups d'œil à mon portable, mais Brennan ne m'avait pas répondu. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas : elle était chez Angela. Elle m'aurait prévenu si elle avait quitté la maison. De toute façon, maintenant, je n'étais plus pressé qu'elle rentre. Je craignais une grosse dispute si elle arrivait et trouvait Hannah là. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher mais je savais que j'allais me sentir mal à l'aise si je me retrouvais dans la même pièce que ces deux « rivales ».

J'étais entrain de me convaincre que je devais expliquer à Hannah que j'étais avec Brennan avant qu'elle ne commence à me proposer de reprendre notre relation, mais elle parla la première. Elle était calmée et c'est d'une voix neutre qu'elle lâcha :

-Papa est mort.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et continua :

-Ca devait arriver. Mais c'est dur et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne connais personne à Washington et je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison ce soir, alors… je me suis dit… Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas m'imposer…

La nouvelle m'avait coupé le souffle. La compassion m'emplit et je tendis ma main pour la poser sur la sienne.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas. Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux te rafraichir dans la salle de bain ? Et après on regardera un film, ça te changera les idées.

Hannah hocha la tête et je la laissai s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, lui affirmant qu'elle pouvait prendre une serviette et que tout était à sa disposition.

J'avais conscience que la situation était bizarre. « Inappropriée » aurait dit Camille. Bones m'avait invité à sortir en amoureux et j'avais refusé. Et elle allait me trouver entrain de gentiment consoler mon ex. Super dispute en perspective. Mais dans un sens… Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas la mettre dehors ? Hannah n'aurait pas du venir pleurer sur mon épaule, mais moi, pouvais-je lui claquer la porte au nez ? Je pourrais gérer les hormones de Bones, je m'en sentais capable.

Hannah sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard et toujours pas de Bones à l'horizon.

-Merci, Seeley.

Elle avait débarrassé son visage du mascara qui avait coulé sur ses joues à cause des larmes et elle ne s'était pas remaquillée. Hannah n'était pas du genre à avoir une trousse de maquillage sur elle elle était libre, elle était farouche et sauvage. Comme Bones. Et toutes les deux n'avaient pas besoin de maquillage pour être férocement belles.

Elle reprit place sur le canapé près de moi et dit :

-Je viens de l'apprendre et j'ai du mal à réaliser que je… ne le verrai plus.

-Arrête d'y penser.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour lui montrer mon soutien.

-J'étais entrain de regarder une série pourrie. Mais tu veux un film ?

Elle choisit les _Charlie's Angels, Les_ _Drôles de Dames_ : elle le connaissait par cœur, je le savais, mais je me dis que ça lui remonterait le moral.

-Le n°1 ! C'est mon préféré.

Ainsi, nous regardâmes Drew Barrymore, Cameron Diaz et Lucy Liu faire les quatre cents coups. Hannah rit beaucoup – au début, elle souriait simplement, parfois elle murmurait les répliques à l'avance, puis elle se laissa aller à des petits rires. Moi, je lui jetai des coups d'œil et souriait aussi, content qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre.

Le film se termina et j'éteignis la télé.

-Je vais y aller, dit-elle.

J'avisai les trois bouteilles de bière sur la table, celles qu'elle avait bues, et secouai la tête.

-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Tu dormiras ici, dans la chambre d'amis.

-Seeley…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et dit d'un ton grave :

-Tu es avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi.

Comment avait-elle deviné au juste ? Elle répondit immédiatement à cette question silencieuse :

-Les produits de beauté dans la salle de bain, et le soutien gorge accroché au porte-serviette. C'est… assez révélateur.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire pour que je me détende.

-Alors je ne veux pas rester. C'est vrai que j'avais le faible espoir qu'on se remette ensemble. Je… Enfin, non qu'importe.

-Dis-moi, insistai-je.

Elle rit du ridicule de la situation.

-Eh bien… J'accepte de t'épouser. Mais tu… Nous…

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, malgré la colère dont sa vue m'emplissait, alors je changeai de sujet :

-Tu as vu : l'amour nous fait perdre la tête. Même notre forte et intelligente dame rousse est trop crédule et ne réalise pas que le gars se fout d'elle.

Un rire grinçant pris Hannah.

-Moi aussi tu me fais perdre la tête. Je vais jusqu'à clamer que j'accepte de t'épouser, alors que tu es en couple. Je vais te laisser maintenant.

-Non, j'insiste ! Reste ! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie !

Hannah me dévisagea, s'avança vers moi et claqua un bisou sur ma joue en murmurant :

-Nous serions heureux tu sais.

Elle se réfugia dans la chambre d'amis, avec l'infime espoir que peut être tout n'était pas perdu. Elle ne ferma pas la porte derrière elle. Peut être qu'il n'aimait pas la femme avec qui il sortait actuellement.

Mais elle se trompait, évidemment. Car moi, je pensais, alors que je l'observai disparaître dans la chambre d'amis « Non, nous n'aurions pas pu être heureux, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu oublier Bones, totalement. Navré Hannah, d'avoir brisé ton cœur. C'était tellement stupide cette histoire. On aurait pu en faire une série. »

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre à moi et fermai la porte sans regrets. J'espérais que Bones ne tarderait pas trop.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

Hannah entendit cette porte se fermer sur son cœur, alors elle se redressa (elle s'était accroupie dans un coin de la chambre), elle ferma la porte doucement et elle laissa les larmes couler. Elle s'allongea dans le lit, après avoir enlevé son pantalon, elle se roula en boule sous la couette. Elle sentait la lessive familière qu'utilisait Seeley. « Pourquoi est-ce que le mariage existe ? »

Ronpsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Booth s'éveilla soudain en sursaut. Il se redressa et alluma la lumière à toute vitesse. Merde ! Il s'était assoupi. Le lit près de lui était vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 4h47 et saisit son portable d'un geste tremblant.

Boite de réception vide. Bones ? Ou es-tu ? Merde !

Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait sans mal par cœur. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, répondeur. _(ndla : admirez le joli parallèle avec le chapitre précédent lol_) Il écrivit un texto : _« Bones, où es-tu ? »_

Il faillit appeler Angela, mais il se dit qu'il allait réveiller la famille entière et que ça ne se faisait pas. Il prit son mal en patience. Il éteint la lumière et fixa dans l'obscurité l'endroit où il savait son portable posé. Il guettait la lumière qui illuminerait la pièce et le préviendrait qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

Rien. Toujours Rien. Encore Rien.

Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et sans s'en rendre compte il se rendormit. Le second réveil fut le même : il sursauta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il fut pris d'une anxiété immense. Cette fois il était parfaitement réveillé, le cerveau en marche et le cœur serré. Il devait absolument savoir où était Bones.

Les Hodgins ! Il était 7h30, le petit Michael était largement réveillé. Il décrocha le téléphone dans le salon et entendit avec soulagement la voix d'Angela à l'autre bout du fil.

-Désolé d'appeler si tôt. Bones est chez vous ?

-Non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait chez vous hier soir.

-Mais elle n'est pas ici !

Booth balaya la pièce des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vide. Mais non, pas de Bones.

-Elle n'est pas rentrée ? Elle est peut être déjà repartie…

-Non, non ! Elle n'est pas rentrée Angela ! Je fonce chez elle !

Et il raccrocha sans dire au revoir ou merci, mais bon Angela lui pardonnerait. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, remettant les affaires de la veille et il attrapa les clés de sa voiture.

-Seeley ?

Oh oh oh !

-Hannah ! Oh je…

Il l'avait complètement oubliée celle là ! Merde, merde, merde.

-Bien dormi ?

-Euh, ben, sommeil agité…

-Moi aussi. J'ai pensé à mon père… Tiens, j'avais oublié que j'avais acheté ça.

Elle lui tendit un petit sac enrubanné.

-Oh… Je…

Il l'ouvrit sans rien dire. Décidemment, Hannah était venue avec de la suite dans les idées. Elle avait dit avoir fait ça sur un coup de tête, mais elle s'était quand même arrêté acheter un cadeau. C'était une cravate rouge flashi.

-Merci. Elle est très jolie, mais tu n'étais pas obligée.

-Ben quand même. C'est ton anniversaire. Alors j'allais pas venir les mains vides. Je comptais te le donner hier soir, mais j'ai oublié et comme je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi… ben, c'est aussi pour te remercier de ton hospitalité.

Elle avait l'air si vulnérable qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonna contre lui.

-Je t'aime encore, chuchota-t-elle.

Il la força à le lâcher. Le stress, la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Brennan, l'agacement à l'entendre dire ce genre de chose lui fit balancer une méchante pique :

-Tu vois que tu aurais été capable de m'aimer assez longtemps pour que la notion de **mariage** **(mot de Low)** ait du sens.

Hannah tenta sa chance : elle se disait qu'apparemment la relation de Booth avec l'autre femme ne devait pas être trop sérieuse puisqu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble.

-Maintenant, je veux bien t'épouser.

-Mais Hannah ! Je suis avec quelqu'un ! Je l'aime et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle.

-Voyons ! Tu me disais ça sur l'oreiller ! Ne me mens pas ! Tu n'es pas capable de tomber amoureux de la première venue ! Je suis convaincue que tu n'es pas homme à murmurer à une femme qu'elle est celle de sa vie si ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais maintes fois, que tu voulais faire ta vie avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas être passé à autre chose en si peu de temps.

Le ton montait. Booth voulait partir, mais il ne pouvait pas juste claquer la porte. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille maintenant ! Qu'elle sorte définitivement de sa vie ! Il ne fallait pas que Brennan apprenne qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici. Enfin, si, il le lui dirait, mais il voulait pouvoir lui dire juste après qu'il avait définitivement coupé les ponts et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Qu'elle n'était plus qu'une inconnue.

-Mais Hannah ! C'est toi qui n'a rien compris ! C'est Bones ! C'est Brennan ! Je l'aime depuis si longtemps ! Je me suis moi-même auto-persuadé que tu étais la femme de ma vie alors qu'elle m'avait brisé le cœur. Très bien, je t'ai aimée. Je t'ai adorée : tu as été ma joie de vivre, j'ai retrouvé le goût de l'amour avec toi, mais je savais que ça ne pourrait durer. Sweets, le psy m'a dit que j'avais intentionnellement, inconsciemment saboté notre relation en te demandant en mariage. Je savais pertinemment que tu allais refuser, alors pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Parce que je savais que Bones était prête à entamer quelque chose avec moi. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et…

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues claires de la belle journaliste. Booth s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans les explications, il lui ferait trop de peine. Il la prit dans ses bras puissants et embrassa ses cheveux doucement.

-Je suis navré Hannah. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Tu ne le méritais pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je t'en prie, crois encore en l'amour. J'aurais pu faire ma vie avec toi si je n'avais jamais rencontré Bones. Tu étais la femme parfaite, mais elle… c'est… c'est plus puissant, même si tout nous oppose. Maintenant, nous ne devons plus nous revoir… Promets-moi que c'est un adieu. Ou alors que nous nous recroiserons lorsque nous serons vieux, que nous aurons enfin trouvé le bonheur et que nous échangerons sur nos vies respectives en tant qu'amis.

Hannah renifla bruyamment, se détacha de lui, redressa la tête, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

-Finalement, c'était logique. Je l'avais senti, je t'avais demandé si j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter quand je suis arrivée à Washington, il y a un an, par rapport à Brennan…

Elle ne se retourna pas sur le chemin de la sortie.

-Adieu, Seeley. Je ne garderai que les bons souvenirs, alors…

-Moi aussi, Hannah. Adieu.

Et Hannah Burley quitta définitivement sa vie. Leur vie. A lui et à celle qu'il devait retrouver. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Je m'éveillai avec le soleil la lumière du jour qui frôlait mon visage et l'emplissait de chaleur me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de baisser les stores hier soir. Je n'avais pris le temps de rien, j'étais alors trop secouée…

J'avais faim je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier midi. Je me levai précautionneusement, fouillai dans les placards de la cuisine, attrapai un paquet de biscuits et retournai m'allonger dans mon lit, au chaud sous les couettes. Les petits LU s'effritaient dans ma bouche, je mâchais piteusement cette pâte beurrée, des images de Booth défilant devant mes yeux. Son corps vibrant alors qu'il caressait une peau laiteuse, qu'il embrassait des cheveux d'or et qu'il jouissait en ELLE.

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mon visage, mais je les essuyai rageusement. Je me levai et fis face au miroir. Ma robe violette était toute froissée mes cheveux étaient dans un état indescriptible et mon visage était recouvert d'une pâte de maquillage – mascara, rouge à lèvre, crayons, blush et fond de teint mélangés. Je me traînais jusqu'à la douche. Une fois réchauffée et parfaitement réveillée, j'enfilai un jogging. Je n'irai pas travailler. Et je ne comptais en informer personne. C'était un peu comme si j'avais envie de faire ressentir au monde ma douleur, ma haine. Je voulais leur faire sentir à tous la douloureuse **trahison (mot de Low) **qu'IL m'avait fait subir.. Je voulais les détester comme je LA détestais. Et je voulais qu'ils m'aiment pour combler son absence à LUI.

Je pris mon portable et remarquai les appels manqués et le texto _« Bones, où es-tu ? » _de ce matin. Ah ah ! Ce matin il s'inquiétait de moi. Intéressant… C'était plus facile de faire attention à moi une fois qu'il était purgé de ses pulsions ! Comme c'était amusant. Qu'il aille se faire voir !

A ce moment là : bip bip bip. Texto. Encore ! Je failli envoyer mon portable valser, mais comme il venait d'Angela, je le lus :

_« Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée hier soir. »_

Je frappai rageusement les touches du portable pour écrire :

_« Je suis rentrée ! Et j'y ai trouvé Booth et Hannah entrain de s'envoyer en l'air ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il te cherche ! Il est inquiet ! Il ne te tromperait jamais avec cette pouffiasse ! Tu les as vus ? »_

Elle se contredisait seule dans son message il ne pouvait pas m'avoir trompée, mais elle me demandait si j'avais des preuves…

_« Je les ai entendus. »_

_**« Moi je n'y crois pas ! Tu sais, Booth a peut-être une bonne explication à tout ça ! Va le voir ma chérie, ne reste pas comme ça ! » (phrase de Low)**_

Aller le voir ? C'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Au contraire, durant cet échange j'avais déjà commencé à réfléchir à un plan pour être sure de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui… M'enfuir ? C'était une solution attrayante… Le soleil de Floride, la beauté calme de Montréal, la foule de Los Angeles. Mais le temps que je prépare ma valise, il serait déjà là. Le texto datait déjà de dix minutes. Il devait être immédiatement parti.

C'était facile, en fait… Il ne saurait pas que j'étais dans mon appartement. Je baissai tous les stores, je mettais ma clé dans la serrure de la porte pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, je débranchai le téléphone. Sur le coup, je trouvai tout cela extrêmement rationnel.

Je pris un bac de glace dans le réfrigérateur et je retournai dans mon lit. Je fermai les portes derrière moi pour me retrouver dans un cocon de silence. La glace au citron me brûlait la langue. C'était amer et acide. C'était parfait.

Les larmes recommencèrent leur folle dégringolade sur mes joues et je les laissais faire. Il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de toute cette peine. Une journée à pleurer et demain la vie reprendrait.

Je me repassai les moments heureux : Las Vegas, les discussions au Diner, le numéro de cirque, nos anniversaires, Noël, nos baisers langoureux… Les moments tristes : mon refus, le sien les fois où il m'avait sauvée de justesse, celles où je lui avais rendu la pareille le moment où j'avais appris que je n'étais pas vraiment Tempérance Brennan nos disputes.

Je tentais de les enfermer dans une boite, dans un tiroir reculé de mon cerveau. Je voyais déjà toutes les mesures que j'allai devoir prendre : appeler le FBI pour mettre fin à notre collaboration, appeler Camille pour dire que s'il ne cessait pas de travailler avec le Jefferson, je le ferais, avoir une discussion avec lui à propos de la garde du bébé. S'il voulait moitié-moitié, j'accepterais. Je l'aimais trop pour lui retirer son enfant… S'il n'en voulait pas…

Je serrerai les dents.

On sonna et je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cette alternative. Je quittai mon lit comme un zombi et jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Booth était là, devant la porte, en bas de l'immeuble et il attendait que je décroche l'interphone. Je n'en fis rien. Il attendit : sonna encore. Finalement, un vieil homme sortit de l'immeuble et il s'engouffra dans le hall.

Je tendis l'oreille. Je n'entendais rien, mais je prévoyais ses actions.

Il monte les escaliers. Il sort ses clés, il tente de les rentrer dans la serrure. Echec. Il frappe à la porte. Il m'appelle. Il attend. Il attend. Il appelle, il tape plus fort. Il appelle sur mon portable.

Le portable s'alluma dans ma main._ Booth_. Je restai les bras ballants.

Il appelle sur le fixe il tombe direct sur le répondeur. Il jure, il cogne son poing contre la porte. Il descend les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il s'arrête chez le concierge ? Surement parce qu'il ne sort pas encore… Ou alors, il est toujours devant la porte.

Il apprend par le concierge que je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi depuis hier soir. Ou alors, seconde hypothèse, s'il est resté devant la porte, il y est toujours et maintenant il descend les escaliers.

J'étais toujours devant la fenêtre et je le vis sortir. Je glissai contre le mur et tombai sur le sol, en pleurs. Pourquoi devait est-ce être si dur ?

_« C'est fini, Booth. Adieu. »_

Et je restai là, statique, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton « envoyer » de mon téléphone. Je faisais une croix sur notre histoire, sur ma vie, sur mon cœur. La croix était si facile à tracer, deux coups de crayon ça se faisait sans réfléchir, mais je savais que les conséquences allaient être majeures et j'étais terrifiée. J'avais de nouveau peur parce que j'étais de nouveau seule.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

_« C'est fini, Booth. Adieu. »_

Non mais ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie encore ?

Merde, merde, merde ! Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais pensé ce mot depuis ce matin.

Je restai immobile, comme un con, au pied de l'immeuble alors que je lisais plusieurs fois ce texto illogique, incompréhensible qui me tombait dessus. Je ne savais pas ce qui me terrifiait le plus : le mot « fini » ou le mot « adieu ». Les deux exprimaient l'idée de fin. Et je ne m'inquiétais pas pour la soit disant « fin » de notre relation, parce que ça je me savais en mesure de le réparer ! Non je m'inquiétais plutôt du fait que Brennan ait choisi ces mots précis. Elle ne faisait jamais rien sans soigneusement réfléchir, si ? Je la voyais déjà entrain de se noyer dans la baignoire, de s'ouvrir les veines, ou de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Merde, merde, merde. Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ça, Bones ? Dis moi juste que tout est fini entre nous (pour je ne sais quelles connes de raison) mais ne termine pas ta vie.

Je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'étais passé voir le concierge et il m'avait assuré qu'elle était chez elle. De toute façon, si elle m'avait envoyé un message pile quand je quittai son immeuble, ce n'était pas un hasard. Elle m'épiait et elle avait intentionnellement mis sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte pour m'empêcher d'entrer.

J'avais l'intuition que tout cela arrivait à cause d'Hannah. Il était possible qu'elle soit rentrée hier soir, qu'elle nous ait vus et qu'elle soit partie le cœur brisé. Moi qui la croyais si logique, elle n'y comprenait rien en matière de cœur.

Je devais faire selon le dernier recours… Je n'avais qu'à faire comme Max… J'avais sans doute assez de force.

Je remontai les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je pris le plus d'élan que je pouvais dans le peu de place que me laissait le couloir et je cognai violemment mon épaule contre la porte. Dès le troisième coup, elle céda. La porte de Bones aurait souffert ces dernières semaines. Bon, tant pis. Elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir à ses invités.

Je courrus jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrai la porte vivement. Elle était recroquevillée près de la fenêtre, le portable dans sa main droite, serré à s'en faire mal, le visage caché sous ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle releva le nez et me fixa avec de grands yeux ébahis, bleus de larmes.

-Bones. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu aies tenté de te suicider.

Je me précipitai vers elle, me laissai tomber au sol et l'entourai de mes bras pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là, bien vivante près de moi. Elle était molle, elle ne bougeait pas, elle était inerte. Elle fixait un point invisible au loin, à travers les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient ses yeux, au dessus de mes bras qui l'enserraient. Cela finit par me faire peur.

-Bones ? Réponds-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Son cou pivota d'un coup vers moi et je me retrouvai face à deux yeux brillants de colère. De haine ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sa voix aigüe avait fait vriller mes tympans. Elle me repoussa dans un lent mouvement et me fit tomber à la renverse. Elle était déjà debout et elle répéta comme un automate :

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une suicidaire ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? Oui, bien sûr la fragile BONES a ENCORE perdu un écrou !

« Un boulon », corrigeai-je mentalement malgré moi, malgré la scène dramatique qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

-Mais, je… balbutiai-je, sonné.

Je me redressai à mon tour et lui fis face. Je n'osai plus rien dire, je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! hurla-t-elle. Je te hais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule ! Je serais une bonne mère ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Je te hais ! Je …

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Ses mots me faisaient mal. Je vacillai dans un gouffre sans fond, on me perçait de mille pics. Et j'étais là, à attendre qu'elle continue, comme un masochiste.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! hurla-t-elle. Je te hais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule ! Je serais une bonne mère ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Je te hais ! J'y arriverai seule ! Je…

Comme les mots ne suffisaient plus, elle se précipita sur lui. Elle lui balança une gifle magistrale : puis elle le frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses mains, de multiples coups sur son torse. Il la laissa faire, il était groggy par la baffe, et finalement, il lui saisit les poignets pour qu'elle cesse de libérer sa rage incontrôlable sur lui. Elle ne le blessait pas physiquement, mais chacun des coups qu'elle donnait lui faisait se demander « Comment ai-je pu lui faire autant de mal, comment ai-je pu faire qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point ? »

Il lui prit les poignets et elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Leurs yeux étaient ancrés les uns dans les autres. Les larmes glissaient sur leurs quatre joues. Leur gorge étaient serrés. Une seconde passa alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Elle ré-évaluait sa vie, à présent qu'il était près d'en sortir pour toujours. Puis, elle se laissa tomber contre lui, de tout son poids. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, libérant ses mains.

-J'y arriverai seule, chuchotai-t-elle.

Elle continua à psalmodier cette phrase longtemps, alors que leurs yeux respectifs s'asséchaient. Et après dix minutes, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne proférait à l'infini qu'un mensonge, elle avoua d'une voix brisée :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas de vivre sans toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as forcée à devenir dépendante ? Je n'étais pas heureuse avant toi, mais je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi malheureuse qu'après toi, que maintenant, maintenant que je vais devoir vivre sans toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai laissé tout prendre ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout lâché ? Moi je voulais juste survivre. Je n'avais jamais demandé de goûter à la vie. Et toi, tu me voles mon cœur pour me le briser ensuite ? J'ai construit ma carrière sur l'Homme alors qu'il ne le mérite pas… L'Homme est cruel avec ses congénères, l'Homme a crée l'Amour, mais avec lui la Haine, il a crée un Dieu, mais avec lui le Diable, il a crée des choses magnifiques mais elles se retrouvent englouties sous leurs erreurs, sous le Mal. La plus belle création de la Nature est la Vie. La plus belle création de l'Homme est l'Amour. La plus horrible création de la Nature est la Mort, celle de l'Homme est la Haine. Et moi je préfère mourir plutôt que de te haïr.

Il l'avait laissé finir. Il l'avait écouté en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Dieu ! mais comment faisait-elle pour qu'il l'aime encore plus après tout ce temps. C'était comme s'il pouvait l'aimer **éternellement** **(mot de Low),** toujours plus loin dans l'immensité, toujours plus fort dans l'adversité, toujours plus haut face aux épreuves.

-Je t'aime, Bones, laissa-t-il tomber, malgré la tragique situation, parce que c'était un si belle réalité, qu'il ne pouvait pas la contenir.

-Mais moi aussi _je t'aime _! Tu n'es qu'un abruti Seeley Booth, mais _je t'aime_ comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle happa sa bouche dans un élan désespéré. Elle l'embrassa comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier l'horrible trahison**.** Elle se délectait de sa bouche parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'agirait de la dernière fois qu'elle l'embrasserait. Elle en voulait toujours plus, elle ne voulait pas rompre le _contact lingual_, elle voulait rester dans ses bras, contre ses lèvres pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, mais elle s'en foutait complètement, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter leurs baisers, elle ne voulait plus c'était trop bon et elle s'en était trop longtemps privé. Et elle allait le perdre alors… Elle voulait qu'il l'aspire, qu'il la tue. Elle aurait aimé mourir de ce baiser. Les larmes salées donnaient à leurs lèvres un goût amer. Il finit par rompre le baiser. Elle reprit ses sanglots et il baisa plusieurs fois sa chevelure, le cœur embrasé par les mots à la fois magique et inconsolables qu'elle venait de prononcer, les lèvres gonflées par ce baiser passionné.

-Ne pleure plus, bébé. Je t'aime et je ne te ferai jamais que connaître l'amour. Je ne veux pas te prendre ton cœur, Bones. Je veux juste avoir ma place à l'intérieur. Et je ne veux pas te briser, tu es bien trop magnifique pour ça. Jamais je ne me sentirais le droit de te faire du mal : tu es bien trop belle pour ça… Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde et je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal. Pas intentionnellement en tous cas. Je ferai tout pour réparer mes erreurs. Dis-moi, mon ange.

-Tu couches avec Hannah. J'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais encore… Je comprends… Mais ne me demande pas de continuer… Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit sur la polygamie… Je ne… Je ne peux pas… Pas avec… Pas avec toi. Booth… C'est trop dur… Ne me demande pas ça… Je te laisserai voir le bébé mais je…

-Bones ! Je ne couche pas avec Hannah ! Je ne tromperai jamais une femme ! Même si j'en avais follement envie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Je vous ai vu ! Hier soir ! Vous êtes rentrés dans ta chambre ! Pourquoi tu m'as donnée rendez-vous chez toi, hein ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir…

-Bones ! Je te promets que je n'ai jamais couché avec Hannah ! Elle a dormi à la maison, mais dans la chambre d'amis et moi dans ma chambre !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Mais tu parlais de moi… Tu disais que j'étais trop crédule et tu…

-Explique-moi exactement tout ce que tu as vu.

Elle le fit. Sa mémoire n'avait pas flanché, même si elle aurait aimé effacer tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Et il lui expliqua tout. Hannah lui avait dit qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser si cela lui permettait de le retrouver. Mais il lui avait fait comprendre ce matin que tout était fini. Et il lui expliqua que certaines des phrases qu'elle avait captées n'étaient que des commentaires sur le film qu'ils avaient visionné.

-Je te le ferai voir si tu ne me croies pas… C'est un film drôle et…

Il la serra fort contre elle pour qu'elle ne doute plus.

-Tu peux appeler Hannah si tu veux… murmura-t-il à son oreille. Elle te dira tout. Et tu peux appeler Angela si tu veux avoir un peu de paix, pouvoir te confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur… C'est comme tu veux…

Tempérance hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce noire, de penser à autre chose, de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas dans un cauchemar… ou qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve… Tout était réel ? Hannah avait-elle vraiment débarqué dans leur vie ainsi ? Booth l'avait-il oui ou non trompée ?

Elle quitta la chambre, tandis que Booth y remettait un peu d'ordre. Elle rebrancha son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Hannah.

-Bonjour Tempérance.

La voix était triste à l'autre bout du fil. Brennan posa ses questions.

-Oh non. Je… Vous faites fausse route… Seeley et moi n'avons pas recouché ensemble hier soir. Mon père est décédé hier soir et je… Je ne connaissais personne à Washington et j'avais besoin de parler. Seeley m'a dit qu'il vous aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se remettre avec moi… Mais je comprends que notre conversation ait pu porter à confusion.

-Merci…

-Tempérance : il était sincère. Je ne peux pas vous dire s'il vous aimera éternellement, mais il sera fidèle. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance sur ce point. Il n'est pas volage, malgré les apparences. Regardez… Quand nous étions ensemble et que vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez, malgré l'affection qu'il vous portait, il n'a pas dit oui. Il ne vous a pas laissé le moindre espoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Et pour moi, hier soir, c'était pareil… Vous le méritez. Je ne reviendrai plus jamais fourrer mon nez dans vos affaires… Adieu. D'accord ?

-Adieu. Hannah : vous étiez vraiment une amie, vous savez ?

-Oui, je sais. Soyez heureux. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

-Oui, je sais. Soyez heureux. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, je suppose.

Ce fut au tour d'Angela de me parler. Elle me remonta le moral elle savait que Booth m'aimait. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi j'avais fait un tel baratin – je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire non plus – pour elle nous étions des âmes sœurs (bien sur, évidemment !) et Booth donnerait sa vie pour moi ! Moi je ne voulais pas qu'il meure pour que je vive. Moi je voulais qu'il vieillisse à mes côtés. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître de ma part, je ne pouvais imaginer aller voir ailleurs Booth me comblait parfaitement dans tous les aspects de ma vie. Et je ne pouvais plus le perdre. J'avais franchi la ligne et je ne pourrais plus jamais reculer. C'était comme lorsqu'on sautait d'une falaise, ou pour être moins morbide, comme lorsqu'on sautait dans une piscine : une fois l'impulsion prise et le décollage fait, impossible de ne pas tomber en bas, de ne pas atterrir dans la piscine. Tant que Booth serait là je volerais, je nagerais. S'il venait à me quitter je m'écraserais au sol, je coulerais à pic.

Booth arriva dans le salon alors que je raccrochai. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui accorder ma confiance, mon amour, ma vie. C'était pathétique, mais j'avais besoin de lui pour vivre heureuse. En fait ce qui était pathétique à proprement parler, c'était d'être dépendante de lui.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, maintenant une légère distance entre nous. Je fis un pas, il en fit un. Je pris sa main droite avec ma main gauche, il fit de même de son côté. Et nous sautâmes, nous plongeâmes.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

><p><strong>-Alors vous avez aimé ? Je l'ai fait très long pour me faire pardonner. Je pense que c'est un de mes préférés... Presque pleuré en l'écrivant parce que c'est trop... intense lol ... reviewws please. =)<br>**

**-Je suis actuellement totalement hystérique ! Demain le grand soir ! Mais je ne pourrais pas le voir avant jeudi prochain sans doute. Je me suis fait spoilée malgré moi… J'ai vu tous les « sneak peek » que la Fox a sorti (ils sont fous de mettre autant de scènes inédites !) et mon cœur a presque explosé ! Préparez vous à rire et à vous attendrir avec ce premier épisode de la saison 7 … mettez vous dans un coin calme, pour celles qui risquent de réagir bizarrement en voyant Booth et Brennan… enfin… vous voyez… faire ce qu'ils font d'habitude sauf qu'ils sont ensemble…**

**-Je suis supra contente parce qu'apparemment ma fiction correspond à la saison 7 … je ferais peut être un raccrochage… je relierai la série à ma fiction… ^^ enfin je verrai quand j'aurais vu tous les épisodes… Bxxxxxxxxxx Jvm**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tranquilité

**Hey everybody ! Je vous remercie tous forts ! J'ai été débordée cette semaine -_- chooo ! J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire ce week je poste ce chapitre avant d'aller vite dormir – crevée.**

**Bon bon : très peu de reviews pour ce dernier chapitre … Je suis triste … En plus, c'était un de mes préférés snif … Fandebones tu ne m'avais pas donné ton avis finalement ? =(**

**Nath16 : tu as pleuré alors ? ^^ tu l'as vu alors ? Moi finalement, regardé vendredi deux fois ^^ en VO et en VOSTFR. Arroganz m'a convaincue. Tu l'as trouvé bien ? **

**BONES-NCIS : Merciii tu es trop chouuuu ! Je pense que le chapitre 13 (celui de la semaine proch') te plaira encore ++++ ) **

**CROCdu74 : J'aime ta définition de l'amour =) ça me remonte le moral en un sens ! L'épisode 1 n'était-il pas parfait ? **

**Arroganz : Je te remercie encore encore encore =) ! Merciiii Miss**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Co-Ecrivaine ) (partner ! ) T'Pau ! Parce qu'elle est trop gentille et que j'adore ses écrits =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12 :<strong>

**Tranquilité**

**Ou comment nous ne verrons plus jamais aucun ex débarquer dans cette fiction **

**(niark niark niark) – dites "MERCI"**

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION : SPOILERS<strong>

_**Brennan : I… I love you too, Booth.**_

_**Booth (smiling) : I know. **_

_**[…]**_

_**Brennan : Je… **__**Je t'aime aussi, Booth.**_

_**Booth : (en souriant) Je sais.**_

_**7x01**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

_Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens tout en maintenant une légère distance entre nous. Je fis un pas, il en fit un. Je pris sa main droite avec ma main gauche, il fit de même de son côté._

J'avais gentiment demandé à Angela de prévenir Camille que je prenais une journée de congé. Pour sa part, Booth en informa lui-même le FBI. Nous avions besoin d'une journée pour nos remettre de nos émotions.

Nous nous étions tenus ainsi, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains dans les mains, pendant de longues minutes. Puis nous avions bougé ensemble. Et la journée avait commencé. Nous prenions un nouveau départ. Nous, qui avions toujours eu l'habitude de tout contrôler dans nos vies, devions assimiler l'idée qu'un jour, sans rien pouvoir faire, nous serions obligés de nous séparer. Mais pour l'instant, nous devions vivre.

Nous avions fait cuire des œufs, fait griller du pain, préparé du café (décaféiné pour moi et le bébé) et nous avions ri au milieu de cette agréable odeur de cuisine.

-Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Je me penchai vers lui, ignorant le fait qu'il était entrain de faire cuire les œufs et lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

-Oh… merci.

-Attends ici ! J'ai un cadeau !

Je me dépêchai donc d'aller le chercher. Le petit paquet, enrubanné grossièrement, le fit sourire.

-Finalement, tu n'es pas maniaque dans tous les aspects de ta vie…

-Disons que la plupart des gens finissent par déchirer le papier cadeau… alors… Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'appliquer… Mais j'étais pressée.

-Surtout énervée… Enfin, tout dépend… quand l'as-tu fait… ?

Le point d'interrogation dans sa voix m'obligea à répondre, même si je savais qu'en le faisant je re-glissai dangereusement vers le conflit, la gêne, la peur.

-Avant d'aller chez Angela, hier soir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu sortir hier soir… Tu voulais me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire, c'est ça ?

-En quelque sorte…

Evidemment, comme il lisait clair en moi, il n'allait pas me laisser m'en tirer comme ça, alors je déballai tout d'un bloc :

-En fait, Angela voulait organiser une fête chez elle en avance pour que tu sois vraiment étonné. Que l'effet de surprise ne soit pas gâché. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes me prendre là bas. Nous n'aurions pas été au restaurant.

-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas insisté Bones ? Tu sais bien que je serais venu !

Il semblait triste il se rendait compte que tous ses amis avaient prévu une soirée merveilleuse qui, à cause de sa flemme, s'était transformée en cauchemar. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait apprécié sa soirée avec Hannah, mais il aurait fallu que ça tombe un autre soir… Il avait tout fait foiré… Il avait vraiment oublié son anniversaire en fait… Il n'y avait repensé que ce matin quand Hannah lui avait offert son cadeau.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'avais oublié qu'on y était… J'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire…

-Tu étais fatigué… je comprends…

-Mon Dieu : et Angela et Hodgins, comment ont-ils fait ?

-Ils ont fini par renvoyer tout le monde à la maison. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, tu sais…

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Il faut que je les appelle pour m'excuser !

-Tu le feras après, non ? D'abord tu ouvres mon cadeau !

Comme je ne comptais pas lui laisser le choix, il s'exécuta. Un sourire ravi s'épanouit sur son visage et je ris quand il s'empressa de m'embrasser passionnément.

-Merci, merci, souffla-t-il en relâchant mes lèvres.

-Ca te plait ? J'ai repensé à la conversation que nous avions eue dans…

-L'ascenseur. Oui, nous en avons reparlé lundi soir…

-Eh bien… comme ce match semblait avoir une grande importance pour toi…

La balle de base-ball trônait fièrement sur un socle en argent, affichant l'autographe « _Mike Schimdt » _sur le devant.

-Je crois que c'était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de baseball… j'ai fait une recherche sur internet. Je l'ai eu d'occasion, bien sur… parce que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de retrouver et de rencontrer Monsieur Schimdt, alors je suis désolée pour ça… Ca te plait quand même ?

Mon petit sourire en coin, interrogateur et dubitatif se posa sur mes lèvres. Booth me sourit et me serra contre lui.

-Bien sur. Ca vient de toi. Ca me rappelle mon père et c'est du Base-ball. Bien sur que ça me plait. Tu as été très sentimentale sur ce coup là… Je suis content de voir que toutes mes leçons ne se sont pas perdues dans les profondeurs impénétrables de ton cerveau génial.

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule mais souriais de contentement : j'avais réussi à lui offrir le cadeau parfait. (Oups, la perfection n'existe pas. Le cadeau presque parfait)

Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement, mais des coups à la porte (il n'y avait plus de porte, mais des coups contre le mur, à l'entrée) nous obligèrent à nous lever et à quitter le doux cocon dans lequel nous nous étions plongés.

-Euh ? Tout va bien ? criait une petite voix stridente. Mademoiselle Brennan ? Tout va bien ?

-Je suis là, Madame Hamilton, dis-je.

A l'entrée de l'appartement, ma voisine de pallier qui approchait des 80 ans pointait son nez dans l'appartement.

-Oh ! Je suis rassurée. J'avais bien cru entendre du bruit, mais je m'étais dit qu'ils faisaient des travaux dehors. Et là, j'allais sortir faire mes courses quand j'ai vu votre porte défoncée, alors j'ai eu peur. Mais tout va bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh, rien. Tout va bien… Je vais appeler un réparateur.

Mon sourire la rassura et malgré sa curiosité grandissante, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, son cabas à la main, sans chercher à plus savoir.

-Donc tu connais les noms de tes voisins ? lança Booth quand je revins dans la cuisine, son sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Je le foudroyai de mon regard « tu exagères mais j'aime ça » et de ma moue qui lui indiquait qu'il était puérile mais que je le lui pardonnais. Je me saisis du téléphone et composai le numéro du réparateur et remarquai :

-Il va croire que je le fais exprès… de casser ma porte… Allo ? Oui, c'est le Docteur Brennan à l'appareil. Mon… collègue a défoncé ma porte. Il a cru que j'étais en danger… Oui, je sais, il a des problèmes avec la violence, mais il voit un psy… Oui, je vais bien et personne n'a été blessé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand pourrez-vous venir ?... C'est parfait merci.

Je raccrochai. Booth haussa les sourcils en riant :

-Collègue ? Problèmes avec la violence ? Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner !

Je m'avançai vers lui d'une démarche féline, en le fixant, et me collai contre son torse.

-Oh mais j'y compte bien. J'aime bien quand c'est moi qui ai les choses en main.

Il secoua la tête, blasé.

-Tu crois que tu as les choses en main… Parce que j'accepte de te le laisse croire…

-Ah bon ?

Je bécotai ses lèvres sensuellement et passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Il grogna et approfondit notre baiser. Je me reculai, satisfaite de mon petit effet, prenant soin d'effleurer son entrejambe de ma main.

-Le réparateur arrive dans un quart d'heure.

-Et alors ? répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou dans le but de me faire lâcher prise.

-Et il n'y a pas de porte pour nous laisser l'intimité nécessaire. Et puis… si tu avais vraiment les choses en main, tu aurais réussi à me convaincre…

Je le repoussai, contente d'être victorieuse et d'avoir fermé son clapet.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis pour garde contenance (je suppose) décida d'appeler Angela et Hodgins pour s'excuser ils étaient contents que tout soit arrangé et nous demandèrent si nous ne voulions pas aller dîner ce soir, ensemble. Il accepta avec plaisir et dit qu'il les invitait, pour se faire pardonner.

-Ils sont au labo… Ils continuent à chercher de potentiels indices pour l'enquête…

-Tu as l'air découragé, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

-Ben… Disons que… Je ne peux rien te montrer là, mon ordinateur est chez moi, mais j'ai fait des recherches sur la disparition de l'enfant Dorian Fox hier et je n'ai rien trouvé. Et ça me perturbe. Je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche…

-Pourquoi ? C'est récent. Tu t'es renseigné pour savoir qui était sur l'enquête ?

-Non, je faisais ça dans mon coin. Mais je le ferai demain je pense…

-Cullen ne va pas aimer ça… Que tu fouines… Il n'aime pas les fouines…

-Sinon, j'irai voir Jackson, lui il me soutient dans l'affaire de l'écologiste maboul. Je ne suis pas une fouine. Et toi, il t'aime bien en plus, même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître… Mais tu sais, Cullen n'est plus trop influent au FBI. Il travaille à mi-temps depuis le décès de sa fille.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de la petite Amy. Elle était à la fois si mature et si innocente… Elle ne méritait pas d'être morte si tôt.

Le réparateur arriva et remit la porte droite. Il me gronda gentiment, mais il était content d'avoir du travail. C'était un peu comme moi et Booth nous profitions du malheur des autres pour gagner notre vie.

-Bon ! Maintenant que cette porte est réparée et que plus personne ne risque de rentrer dans ton appartement sans y avoir été invité, je peux te faire l'amour comme un fou ?

Nous étions installés sur le canapé et je lui souris gentiment.

-Tu sais, toute cette nuit dramatique m'a épuisée mentalement et je… je ne me sens pas dans l'ambiance… Ne le prends pas mal… mais je n'en ai pas envie… Ce n'est pas que tu ne sois pas super sexy mais je…

Il me fit taire d'un profond baiser et me rassura :

-Je comprends mon trésor. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon alors, si tu es fatiguée : je te propose qu'on rentre chez moi, où il y a une télé, et qu'on se fasse un gros câlin et que je te montre le film que j'ai regardé avec Hannah hier soir.

Cette perspective me plut. J'avais envie d'être proche de lui, mais en même temps j'étais exténuée.

-Okay ! Alors, allons-y !

-Attends ! Je dois prendre mes affaires si l'on sort ce soir. Et puis, j'aimerais emmener des légumes, parce que ce midi, je n'ai pas envie de manger lourd.

Il passa sur ce reproche voilé quant à sa cuisine et dit avec enthousiasme :

-Alors ! Let's go, Baby !

Il se dirigea vers ma chambre, je l'y suivis, il ouvrit mon armoire, passa sa main le long des vêtements accrochés sur les cintres dans la penderie. Il prit une robe longue d'un profond bleu foncé et me la tendit.

-Les sous-vêtements. Et quoi ? Collants ? Chaussures ? Maquillage ! Bon, toi tu t'occupes du dernier point, parce que j'y connais vraiment rien.

Je lui décochai un sourire ravageur et fonçai dans la salle de bain. Quand je revins, il avait mis sur mon lit une paire de collants noire, un ensemble culotte soutien-gorge rouge flashi – sans doute le plus affriolant que j'avais, ainsi que le moins confortable – et mes escarpins noirs préférés.

-Voilà ! Comme ça tu seras parfaite ! affirma-t-il.

Je lui entourai le cou de mes bras et l'embrassai encore, puis je répondis :

-Certainement un peu trop habillée mais bon…

-Détrompe-toi ! J'ai de grands projets pour ce soir.

Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnette. J'allai ouvrir, après avoir demandé à Booth s'il pouvait ranger mes affaires dans un de mes sacs de voyage. Je décrochai l'interphone à l'entrée, mais personne ne répondit, le visiteur était certainement déjà entrain de monter. Effectivement, quelques secondes passèrent et on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris immédiatement et fut choquée de découvrir Sully derrière celle-ci.

Ce fut quelque chose d'approchant le Big Bang qui se fit dans mon cerveau. La soirée de la veille me revint en flèche, ainsi que la discussion du matin même… Et une question étrange et foudroyante : Pourquoi avais-je omis de dire à Booth que j'avais croisé mon ex la veille ? Je savais que c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que je me sentais extrêmement honteuse de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. J'avais dansé et ri avec lui et j'en avais oublié Booth… Bien sûr, la réalité était plus compliquée, mais je me sentais honteuse. Et j'avais essayé de repousser cette sensation en oubliant Sully. Rayant l'évènement de ma mémoire. Sauf que lui, il avait vu une femme célibataire, qui aimait rire avec lui, boire avec lui, et danser avec lui (même s'il avait du être choqué que je lui fausse compagnie de cette façon).

-Salut, Tempe. Ca va ?

Et d'un mouvement de tout son corps, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne pour un léger baiser de salutation. Ce fut si rapide que je n'eus même pas le temps de me reculer : il avait déjà cessé. C'était comme une bise, comme les européens font pour dire « bonjour » mais c'était sur la bouche.

-Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu me manquais et… je t'ai amené le petit déjeuner.

Comme il avait un petit peu d'intelligence, il se rendit compte que ça sentait bon les œufs et les tartines grillées, alors il rectifia :

-J'ai amené mon petit déjeuner.

Il s'avança dans mon appartement et ajouta :

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais pour le petit déj.

-Parce que je ne cuisine pas pour le petit déj quand je suis seule, Sully.

Il se retourna vers moi. J'étais toujours près de la porte. La porte était toujours ouverte, parce que je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il parte. Il perçut le sous entendu net dans ma phrase et je précisai :

-C'est Booth qui a cuisiné.

Il eut un air de soulagement en entendant le nom du « chef ». Comme si Booth et moi ne pouvions pas être en couple… Pff.

-Booth ? Oh, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ! Avec tout ce qu'il avale, il a du être obligé d'apprendre à cuisiner en plus il vit seul alors…

-Sully, ça fait 5 ans…

Il fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

-Je sais bien… mais hier, tu m'as semblée tellement belle et tu avais l'air vulnérable alors je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime et… je n'ai jamais cessé de…

-Sully ?

Booth venait d'apparaître dans le dos de mon ex il me fit une grimace du style « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là à 9h du matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là tout court en fait ? » et je laissai échapper un petit rire, puis je lui opposais une petite moue pour le prier d'être gentil.

-Booth ! salua Sully en se retournant vers son ancien collègue. Ca va, mon vieux ?

-Ouais ! s'exclama Booth en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Et toi : tu as renoncé aux caraïbes ?

-Mon bateau a coulé… alors j'ai décidé de revenir aux sources, le temps de retrouver l'inspiration…

-Ah ! Et comme l'inspiration, ça connait à notre chère Brennan… Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de débarquer chez une femme à l'aube.

-Il est neuf heures, le Soleil est levé depuis trois heures, Booth, fis-je remarquer vu qu'ils avaient l'air de m'avoir oubliée.

-Toujours aussi à cheval sur les mots, s'amusa Sully.

-Ouais, mais c'est pour cela que je l'aime.

Je roulai des yeux : voilà : tout ce que je craignais. Le mâle Alpha venait de marquer son territoire. J'étais le territoire. Et je détestai ça.

Sully se trouvait toujours entre nous, alors il recula d'un pas pour nous voir tous les deux sans avoir à tourner la tête toutes les trente secondes.

-Ah ! Mais… Vous… Ou alors…

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Booth l'air de ne pas y toucher en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Bones, please... ?

Je soupirai bruyamment et le suivait. Sully était toujours bouche-bée. Il tentait de se convaincre que Booth n'avait pas dit « je » mais bien « c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime » ce qui inclurait une généralité et non une déclaration personnelle et intime.

Dans la cuisine, Booth attrapa le jus d'orange dans le frigo en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ton attitude est puérile, contrai-je, tu vas le faire tremper et…

-Je vais le faire mariner, Bones. J'ai bien le droit ! Il était à la soirée hier, c'est ça ? Et il craque toujours pour toi… Et bien… J'ai bien le droit de lui montrer que nous deux ça marche du tonnerre !

-Ca marche du tonnerre ?

-Comme sur des roulettes !

-C'est aussi sérieux qu'une…

-Crise cardiaque ? Non ! Encore plus beaucoup plus mieux que ça ! Nous deux c'est aussi sérieux qu'un cancer ! Bon, tu sais quoi, je déteste cette expression… c'est vrai… c'est nul… c'est pas du tout empli d'espoir… Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'avais sorti ça à propos d'Hannah, mais je ne veux plus faire ce genre de comparaison… (en anglais « serious as a heart attack » est une véritable expression, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont traduits comme ça en VF … ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose en fait… j'ai hésité à supprimer ce passage, mais je l'ai laissé finalement lol)

-J'ai compris, Booth… Je… Tu as le droit… Mais hier j'ai dansé avec lui, alors il a du croire que… surtout que tu n'étais pas là… si tu avais été là, ça n'aurait pas été pareil… mais là… j'ai parlé avec lui et je ne lui ai pas dit, parce qu'il est du FBI et…

-Bones, sourit-il. J'ai confiance en toi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Surtout que maintenant, tu es POUR la monogamie.

Nous échangeâmes un long regard intense, puis il brisa notre bulle en disant :

-Aller ! Nous avons un invité !

Sully s'était assis dans le canapé, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il devait conclure des dires de Booth. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et Booth sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il lui tendit le verre de jus d'orange et Sully le remercia. Puis il ajouta :

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait un genre d'attraction sexuelle entre vous… (Il laissa un temps et comme on ne l'interrompit pas, et toujours sans nous regarder vraiment, il ajouta : ) A vrai dire, si je me souviens bien, je t'avais clairement accusé d'avoir envie de Tempérance et tu n'avais pas nié.

Je plissai les yeux et fixai Booth pour voir sa réaction comme il commença à tordre ses mains, légèrement mal à l'aise, je souris de contentement.

-Voilà quelque chose que j'ignorais, badinai-je. C'est toujours bon à savoir. Merci Sully.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Ca m'étonnait que tu m'aies attendu… tu n'es pas de ce genre.

-J'ai attendu Booth, lâchai-je sans réfléchir, mais celui qui était concerné me réprimanda :

-Bones… pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

Bah quoi ! Je croyais qu'il voulait s'amuser !

-Désolée. Tu voudras bien ne pas ébruiter notre relation auprès du FBI, s'il te plait, Sully.

-Oui d'accord. Bien sur, pas de problème… Depuis combien de temps vous ?

-Depuis trois mois, presque, conclut Booth.

-Alors si j'étais resté…

-Toutes prévisions hypothétiques sont théoriques et inutiles Sully. Mais je suppose que tu aurais toujours préféré tes projets à moi, et moi les os à toi.

Booth fronça les sourcils et demanda en chuchotant :

-Tu préfères les os à moi ?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en souriant – il était trop adorable – puis répondit par la négative doucement. A ce moment, Sully se leva pour nous laisser. Nous le raccompagnâmes. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers moi en souriant et dit gentiment :

-Aller, Tempe ! Entre nous, on sait tous que tu n'étais pas restée juste pour les os…

-Mais si ! Je n'aimais pas Booth et malgré l'alchimie et l'indubitable attirance sexuelle, j'étais attachée sentimentalement à toi ! J'avais juste peur de…

Il colla une bise sur ma joue et je me tus. Booth le poussa dehors amicalement, mais fermement et il ferma la porte.

-Tu as été un peu jaloux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

-Oh… Si j'étais toi… Je ne dirais rien… Tu n'es pas la dernière ! Loin de là.

-C'est vrai, admis-je.

Il secoua la tête. « Décidemment, elle n'est plus la Bones que j'ai rencontrée. »

Nous rejoignîmes l'appartement de Booth. Nous nous rendîmes directement dans sa chambre et LE détail me sauta aux yeux. Il y avait, sur le lit, une cravate que je ne connaissais pas et près de la cravate un petit sac cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh : c'est Hannah qui me l'a offerte.

La jalousie me broya l'estomac, mais je n'en laissai rien voir. J'avais confiance en lui. Mais finalement, Hannah lui avait fêté son anniversaire avant moi. Et ça avait le don de m'énerver. Et de me rendre jalouse.

-Je vais la jeter, m'informa-t-il, se doutant de ce qui se tramait en moi.

-Non, non ! Garde-la, insistai-je. Ce n'est pas logique. Elle est jolie. Elle est utile. On ne jette pas un cadeau. Ce n'est pas grave : je vais compartimenter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, rangea la cravate dans le fond de son armoire, s'assit sur le lit en prenant la télécommande de la télé, puis tapota la place à côté de lui. Je souris en le rejoignant vivement. Et ce fut sous l'épaisse couette, dans le lit de Booth, face à la télé que nous entamâmes notre discussion. Oubliant Hannah. Je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir il ne m'en avait pas voulu pour Sully, alors que finalement, j'étais beaucoup plus en tort.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus aucun ex qui débarquera dans notre vie…

-Mais non ! Sinon, je les dégagerais à grand coups de pied dans le… derrière.

Cela me fit rire.

-Bones. Tu n'envisages pas la polygamie alors ?

Je me collai contre son torse et le serrai de toutes mes forces en souriant :

-Je pourrais très bien me satisfaire de « juste toi » même si je ne crois pas vraiment aux institutions comme le mariage… Et… J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu couches avec Hannah parce que je sais que pour toi, il n'y a jamais que le sexe… Tu t'attaches émotionnellement aux personnes et je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches trop à quelqu'un d'autre… Et si j'attends de toi la loyauté, je dois te rendre la pareille.

-Ca ne marche pas juste comme ça, Bones, mais je suis quand même content. Et ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je me satisfais tout à fait du « juste toi ». Tu m'aimes alors ?

C'était bas. Très bas de sa part de me faire ça… Je me souvenais parfaitement que les mots m'avaient échappés durant notre dispute. Je me redressai légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui. Tu veux que je le crie ?

-Ca me plairait assez. Tu crierais : Seeley Booth, mon Dieu, je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa doucement en frottant son nez contre le mien.

-Je t'aime, Bones.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Booth. Mais je… enfin, je ne peux pas juste te le dire tout le temps comme ça… Ces mots ont trop de réalité et de force.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur et je ressentais toute cette chaleur qui montait et redescendait en moi. J'avais envie de rester ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux avec lui pendant une éternité. Et ça c'était tout sauf rationnel. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur omniscient<strong>

Tout stagnait. Malgré tous les efforts de Camille, l'enquête stagnait. Bon aussi ! Brennan et Booth n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de se disputer comme des gamins ! Et de se réconcilier en passant une journée à faire l'amour ! Pff ! Parce que c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire, hein ? L'amour, le sexe ! Toute la journée ! Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pas eu de rapports intimes avec Paul depuis une semaine. Emplois du temps trop chargés. Tu parles ! Les deux autres, ils se le permettaient !

Angela, quand elle lui fit part de son agacement (enfin, ce fut l'artiste qui découvrit ses arrières pensées, car Camille n'étalait pas trop celles-ci), lui dit, qu'elle devrait en faire autant de temps en temps. Son petit ami était gynéco. D'accord, il devait faire naître des bébés, mais il pouvait se libérer, parfois, des vacances. Dans ces cas-là, il devait bien avoir un remplaçant. Alors, Camille n'avait qu'à se prendre un week end, avec lui, en amoureux et ils pourraient rattraper le temps perdu.

-Oui ! Sans compter que Michelle a un petit copain. Elle m'en parle tout le temps au téléphone. C'est trop mignon. Je me réjouis pour elle. Mais après, je me sens seule. Comme si j'étais célibataire.

-Vous devriez peut être lui proposer d'emménager. Vous vous verriez plus souvent…

-J'ai l'impression que c'est encore tôt.

Alors que ça faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'ils se côtoyaient. Mais ils se voyaient peu. Mais c'était vrai : elle devait régler ça. Elle en était vraiment tombée amoureuse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'elle était belle et sexy, et drôle et tout le reste !

-Vous avez raison, se ravisa-t-elle. Je vais faire ça !

La journaliste Jennifer Turner débarqua dans la journée au labo.

-Le patron de l'Agent Booth m'a informée qu'il prenait un jour de repos. Je venais m'informer de l'avancée de l'enquête. Je lui ferais s'il faut un rapport ce soir, pour qu'il soit au courant…

-Oh… Je pense que nous le verrons ce soir. C'est son anniversaire. Mais c'est gentil de proposer, rétorqua Angela qui décidemment n'aimait pas la jeune femme.

Camille fut plus gentille, alors Turner resta avec elle pendant une petite heure.

-Mademoiselle Montenegro ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh… Elle a mis six ans à mettre Booth et Brennan sa meilleure amie, ensemble, alors elle est devenue un peu parano, dès qu'une demoiselle tourne trop près autour de Booth : paf !

-Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis trois mois. Mais ils se tournent autour depuis longtemps. Dès que je les ai vus ensemble, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Mademoiselle Montenegro a un bébé, c'est ça ?

-Oui, oui.

Camille trouvait étrange que cette journaliste tente d'en savoir plus – tentait-elle de s'incruster dans leur groupe ? – mais d'un autre côté, les journalistes étaient d'un naturel curieux, et puis, elle semblait désespérément seule.

-Et vous ? Quelqu'un partage votre vie.

-Oh… non, non.

La compassion de Camille se renforça encore, alors elle sourit et lui parla un peu plus de la vie au labo, de ses collègues, de leurs hobbies, leurs habitudes, leurs défauts, leurs qualités. Elle lui raconta la quantité d'affaires qu'ils avaient résolues par le passé.

-Cool ! Vous allez vraiment attraper le coupable et je pourrais enfin terminer mon article d'il y a un an.

-Oui.

La jeune femme la salua quelques minutes après, s'excusant d'avoir abusé de son temps. Pour la rassurer, Camille voulut lui faire un compliment. Elle remarqua directement ses chaussures noires, brillantes, des genres de sabots assez classe, à talonnettes.

-Vous avez de très jolies chaussures ! dit-elle alors.

-Oh… Merci. Je les mets souvent. A demain, surement.

-A demain. 

* * *

><p><strong>-Alors vos impressions pour ce chapitre. La fin du chapitre est importante … Enfin, pour ceux qui ne voient pas, vous verrez plus tard niark niark<strong>

**-L'épisode 1 de la saison 7 ? Vos impressions. Sur internet j'ai vu un peu tous les avis alors … **

**-S'il vious plait ! Des reviews … Je suis en MANQUE ! Bxxxxx **


	14. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Désolée, chers lecteurs. Ceci n'est pas le chapitre 13. Nous avons un léger contretemps avec ma co-écrivaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre sera posté ce week end et vous aurez le chapitre suivant mercredi prochain comme d'habitude.**

**Désolée … Mais il faut nous comprendre … Nous avons des emplois du temps chargés.**

**Vous verrez que ça valait le coup d'attendre ) ayyyyyezzzz confiance **

**Merci de continuer à suivre 3 Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Le Sucré Avant L'Amer

**Je LOVE ce chapitre (encore) … Je pense que vous allez l'aimer. Dans tous les cas, profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre de B&B, de rires (je pense), de cuteness, parce qu'après … ça va être OUT pendant un petit moment … Ne vous en déplaise.**

**Désolée pour le retard. Il est supra long, donc ça compense, non ? ^^ **

**LES REMERCIEMENTS**

**Bonesandhouse :**** Une nouvelle ! Contente de ta review ! La philo, quelle plaie lol … J'aime bien, mais moi aussi j'aii eu un contrôle jeudi dernier OMG … Tu as tout lu d'un coup, chanceuse ^^ ! Merci de suivre et de me donner ton avis =)  
>x<strong>**-Laurence :**** pas graves pour ces reviews ! Je te dédie ce chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Je pense à toi qui travaille comme une folle. Je vais aller en prépa l'année prochaine alors =/ Ta meilleure amie n'est pas cool avec les mots à placer lol … moi ils étaient faciles. C'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews donc merci à toi ! **

**T'Pau :**** Oh mais de rien pour la dédicace. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Je voulais te la faire depuis longtemps, mais certaines raisons me les ont fait dédicacer à Fandebones … Booth a le droit d'aimer sa soirée avec Hannah ! Non mais ! tu as raison… C'est cruel de sa part… Mais Brennan a dansé avec Sully, alors ça compense, tu ne crois pas ? Ouais tu es accro, je confirme… Mais c'est une bonne addiction, comme dit ma meilleure amie ) Euh ouais désolée pour la saison, mais je peux difficilement faire autrement, vu que l'anniversaire de Booth est passé et qu'il me semble que c'est vers Octobre, Novembre. Enfin, ce n'est pas précis.. **

**Arroganz :**** Merciiiii ) Tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de l'épi 2, on partage nos impressions lol  
><strong>**BONEs-NCIS :**** Merci de dire que tu es fan ça me touche trop … =) J'adore ton enthousiasme lol ! Merci ! Ce chapitre est supra romantique 3 **

**CROCdu74 :**** les ex, c'est du passé maintenant … La tête de Sully en apprenant la grossesse de Brennan ? Il aurait implosé XD ! Je sais pas dire comment il réagirait en fait … **

**Skelette :**** Oh ! Nouveau, Nouvelle ? merci de ton avis ! J'espère que tu continueras à le donner Bxxxx Tu suis les nouveaux épisodes ?**

**nath16 :**** ta longue review ma fait TROP plaisir ! Merci ! J'ai vu beaucoup de commentaires négatifs, autant par les fans américains que français pour le 1****er**** épisode. Moi j'ai adoré Booth et Bren ensemble, c'est sur ! Ils sont trop beaux et ça fait tellement chaud au cœur. Mais dans un sens, je trouve qu'il y a un truc en moins… C'est comme la saison 6. J'ai l'impression que depuis la fin de la saison 5, il y a un truc en moins … c'est peut être les acteurs. Ou les scénaristes… Mais à chaque fois, je reregarde un ancien épisode et j'adore, alors que les nouveaux bah … ya un truc en moins, bien que je sois encore hystérique. Ouais … Booth s'en prend plein la tête … Dans le 2 aussi … Je ne comprends pas bien Brennan sur ce coup là… Elle le connait par cœur pourtant… Retour à ma fiction : Je déteste les ex aussi, donc de rien pour les avoir viré ^^ **

**xLili :**** Bah … oui le coupable peut être ai-je donné… Et après ? Ne t'inquiètes pas cependant c'est loiiiiin d'être terminé. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, mais encore beaucoup, ne tkt pas ) Alors vu l'épisode suivant ? **

**Fandebones :**** Fantabulistique ? C'est un mot Angelanesque celui là lol ! Merci d'avoir commenté les 2 ! Merci de suivre ! Merci Merci !**

* * *

><p><strong>JE DEDIE CE CHAPITRE à x-Laurence et ses supers reviews… Et parce qu'elle vient lire ma fiction malgré son travail monstre ^^ <strong>

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

**Le Sucré Avant L'Amer**

**Ou comment se déroula merveilleusement bien le véritable soir d'anniversaire de Booth.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN:<strong>** So, uh, do you really think that you have to be bad to be good?  
><strong>**BOOTH:**** Yeah, I do.  
><strong>**BRENNAN:**** Hm. Well, I've never done anything bad.  
><strong>**BOOTH:**** I believe you.  
><strong>**BRENNAN:**** I mean, I've made mistakes, of course. But I've never purposely done anything bad.  
><strong>**BOOTH:**** And I believe you.  
><strong>**BRENNAN:**** I don't want my frontal lobe to be a dried up raisin.  
><strong>**BOOTH:**** You know what? We are gonna do something bad now. (en chuchotant)  
><strong>**BRENNAN:**** What?  
><strong>**BOOTH:**** Have you ever dined and dashed? You know the concept, right? We're gonna run out of here without paying the bill.  
><strong>**BRENNAN:**** No, that-that's stealing.  
><strong>**BOOTH:**** That's why they call it bad, we're doing something bad, you ready?  
><strong>**BRENNAN:**** No, no, I can't! Really?  
>BOOTH: Come on<strong>

**(Booth gets up)**

**BRENNAN: No! **

**BOOTH: One**

**BRENNAN: Are you serious?**

**BOOTH: Two**

**BRENNAN: Oh my God!**

**BOOTH: Three Go, go go**

**(She gets up and starts running. Booth takes out a bill from his pocket and leaves it on the bar. He runs after her)**

**BRENNAN: No, No, OH! We're bad. We're bad**

**(she screeches hilariously and runs away, Booth puts some money on the counter and they run to the car together)**

**BRENNAN : I can't believe we pulled that off. **

**BOOTH: Get in the car**

**BRENNAN : I can do that! ****Woohoo! We're baaaaad!**

**[…]**

**BRENNAN:**** Alors euh… est-ce que… vous croyez vraiment qu'il faut faire des bêtises, pour devenir sage ? **

**BOOTH:**** Oui, je crois. **

**BRENNAN:**** Moi… Je… J'n'ai jamais fait aucune bêtise. **

**BOOTH: Ah oui, vraiment ? **

**BRENNAN:**** Enfin, j'ai commis des erreurs bien sur, mais je n'ai jamais, de façon volontaire, fait quoique ce soit de répréhensible. **

**BOOTH: Ouais, enfin ça c'est ce qu'on dit en général. **

**BRENNAN:**** Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie que mon cerveau se retrouve à faire la taille d'un raisin sec. **

**BOOTH: Vous savez quoi ? On va faire une grosse bêtise immédiatement. **

**BRENNAN:**** Comment ?**

**BOOTH: Vous êtes-vous déjà sauvée sans payer la note ? Vous savez comment on fait ? On part d'ici le plus vite possible sans payer. **

**BRENNAN:**** Non, ça ce serait du vol. Booth !**

**BOOTH: Mais c'est pour ça que c'est une bêtise. Vous êtes prête à faire une bêtise ?**

**BRENNAN:**** Non, non, arrêtez ! Vous êtes sérieux ? **

**BOOTH: C'est parti ! Une. (Il se lève.) **

**BRENNAN:**** Non, non, je peux pas. Non, non !**

**BOOTH: Deux**

**BRENNAN:**** Non, Oh mon dieu! Vous êtes sérieux ! Non c'est pas vrai ! **

**BOOTH : Vite, vite, vite ! Foncez.**

**(Elle se lève, hystérique, et part en courant. Booth laisse de l'argent sur le comptoir et la suit rapidement)**

**BRENNAN : On fait une bêtise ! On fait une bêtise ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que je viens de faire !**

**(Il lui attrape le bras et l'entraîne vers la voiture.)**

**BOOTH : montez ! Vite ! **

**BRENNAN : J'ai réussi. (rires) Ah ah ! Whou ! On a fait une bêtise ! **

**BOOTH : Une énorme bêtise !**

**BRENNAN : Whouuu ! **

**4x24 – Avec la musique Save You de Matthew Perryman en fond … Magnifique !**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Booth et Brennan était l'un à côté de l'autre, dans ce petit restaurant tranquille et chic, installés à cette tablée de six. Camille était à côté de Brennan et face à Hodgins, Sweets en face de Booth et à côté d'Angela. Angela et Hodgins étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les six, à table, juste eux, comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps. Les conversations se croisaient, allaient et venaient, mais eux, ça ne les gênaient pas. Ils avaient l'habitude de passer du coq à l'âne.

-Bon alors, nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que l'assassin était blond, car le cheveu qui a été trouvé sur le corps de la victime l'est ? demanda Camille.

-Dix pour cent de la population mondiale est blonde, informa Brennan. Il est probable que les cibles aient été choisies parce qu'elles avaient justement un grand nombre d'ennemis. Il est plus difficile de trouver un meurtrier alors qu'il y a tant de suspects.

-Non, mais le mobile est l'écologie, n'est-ce pas ? Ca élimine la famille et les envies d'argent, précisa Camille.

-On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de boulot ! dit Booth en levant les mains pour les stopper.

-C'est une femme, fit remarquer Angela, à moins que notre dernière victime soit gay.

-Ca fait toujours un grand nombre de suspect. Il y a plus de femmes que d'homme dans le monde.

-C'est ça alors ? Je parle dans le vide ! souffla l'agent.

-Au lieu de râler, coupa Hodgins, vous pourriez nous dire s'il n'y a pas une blonde qui est en lien avec les victimes ? Une sœur, une femme ?

-Bah… faut pas chercher dans la famille…

-C'est un meurtrier en série, termina Brennan. Ca peut être n'importe qui.

-Il n'y a pas de blondes à cette table, c'est déjà ça… rit Sweets.

-Je n'en suis pas convaincu, sourit Booth et Angela lui donna un coup de coude.

Brennan ne prit pas garde à cette vanne et enchaîna :

-Vous avez fait un profil, Sweets ?

-Oui, bien sur. Une jeune femme célibataire, sure d'elle, attirante et qui a un lien avec la Nature… Certainement eu un traumatisme durant l'enfance.

-Il y a toujours des traumatismes pour devenir Sérial Killer, constata Camille, un peu dubitative.

-Ca me parait assez évident… insista Sweets.

-Moi je me demande comment vous faites pour tenir avec nous, Sweets… l'asticota Booth. Toutes ces fouines qui remettent constamment votre savoir en doute… Ca doit être un peu… stressant.

-Vous n'êtes pas le dernier, Booth… Si je puis me permettre…

-Vous ne pouvez pas !

Et l'agent se tourna vers Brennan qui discutait activement avec Angela.

-Oui, avec une nounou. Ca m'inquiète un peu, mais il faut bien que je laisse Michael entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps.

-Vous avez besoin de souffler, affirma Booth pour la rassurer.

-Vous aussi ! attaqua-t-elle. Vous avez intérêt à emmener Brennan sortir un de ces quatre ! Danser, dans un endroit romantique où vous pourrez vous embrasser en public… Toutes ces cachoteries, ça vous stresse !

-Oui… Nous le ferons… Je… Nous sortons après ce repas.

-Oh ! Super ! Où ça ?

-Surprise…

-Je déteste les surprises, grommela Brennan, mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas de cet avis.

-C'est super Booth ! C'est cool ! Vous faites bien ! Elle a besoin de voir de nouveaux visages. Et puis, il ne faut pas qu'elle engraisse.

-Je resterai attirante, malgré mon futur ventre de femme enceinte, se récria Brennan.

-Tout à fait, l'appuya Booth et Angela rit, les regardant avec un air attendri.

-Je… Vous êtes mimi.

Brennan avait déjà tourné les yeux, mais Booth la remercia d'un regard et lui serra brièvement la main. Il appréciait vraiment Angela, c'était une femme si douce, si gentille, la main sur le cœur. Et il se rendait compte qu'elle était aussi heureuse pour eux deux qu'il l'avait été lui-même quand il avait appris sa grossesse.

Ils rompirent leur contact visuel pour se re-concentrer vers la conversation.

-Je suis certaine que les végétaux multiples, récupérés sur les différents lieux des crimes, pourront nous conduire jusqu'aux potentiels lieux d'achats – il se peut qu'il s'agisse du même endroit. Des excréments d'insectes, ou les insectes eux même peuvent te fournir des informations, Hodgins, sur la température de la pièce avant qu'ils soient posés sur les lieux des crimes, ou alors, les engrais utilisés pour leur développement…

Brennan parlait si vite qu'Angela et Booth décrochèrent. Et ce fut au même moment. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et se sourirent.

-Nous sommes les deux seules personnes normales ici… murmura Booth.

-Et moi ? s'incrusta Sweets qui avait suivi leur échange silencieux puisqu'il était en face de Booth et à côté d'Angela.

-Vous, vous êtes aussi une sorte de fouine. Mais une fouine de la psychologie vous mettez votre nez partout pour débusquer nos traumatismes, nos craintes et tout ça.

Le jeune psychologue fit la moue, et Angela lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

-Mais on vous aime quand même, Sweets ! Ca ne s'est pas arrangé avec Daisy ?

-J'ai rompu Angela.

-Vous devriez peut être subir une période d'abstinence vous aussi, non ?

L'artiste plaisantait, car elle avait eu du mal il y a deux ans, à suivre les conseils du psy et à ne plus sortir avec personne pendant une si longue période. Mais cela ne fit pas rire Sweets, il était vraiment mal…

-Peut être… Mais c'est surtout Daisy qui ne pensait qu'au sexe et qui ne cherchait pas d'engagement… Un peu comme le docteur Brennan. Avant qu'elle ne vous rencontre, vous, Booth, bien sur.

-Oh mais je suis d'accord avec vous… sourit Booth, vérifiant que la principale intéressée ne suive pas leur conversation de trop près.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous entende, fit remarquer Angela avec un sourire espiègle.

-Après je vais être privé de…

-Sexe ?

Brennan avait débarqué dans la conversation, mais elle savait que quand Booth prenait cet air embarrassé, il parlait de LA CHOSE. Il haussa les épaules et Angela éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu en serais privé ? Tu as fait quelque chose qui va me déplaire ?

-Ma chérie ! dit Angela en éclatant de rire. Tu n'avais qu'à écouter ! Mais dis-moi ? Tu as enfin mis l'ensemble que je t'avais acheté.

L'artiste se pencha au dessus de la table et tira sur la bretelle rouge de soutien gorge qui dépassait de dessous la robe, sur son épaule.

-Euh… C'est Booth qui a voulu que je le mette. Je le trouve trop affriolant.

-Oh ! Bon choix Booth. Vous n'êtes pas prude, finalement, constata-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde crois ça !

Brennan allait partir dans une explication structurée et agrémentée d'arguments, mais Angela la coupa dans sa lancée :

-Oh ! J'y pense ! Hodgi et moi sommes allés voir Zack la semaine dernière et il aurait aimé vous voir. Il faudra absolument que vous alliez le voir avec le bébé ! Vous le promettez ?

Brennan hocha la tête. Elle adorait Zack. Elle l'avait adoré. Et voilà trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus pris de ses nouvelles. Elle l'avait appelé quelques fois, puis elle avait oublié jusqu'à ne plus le faire. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, elle ressentait le goût amer de la déception, celui de la honte de ne pas l'avoir plus aidé, le regret des moments heureux… Evidemment, cela n'excusait rien, mais…

Angela la laissa souffler et se tourna de nouveau vers Sweets :

-Si Daisy n'était pas à fond dans votre relation, c'est qu'elle ne vous méritait pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous en trouverez une autre ! Mieux.

Le psychologue soupira il savait pertinemment que Daisy avait tendance à taper sur le système de ses amis, mais lui il était tombé amoureux de ses défauts et son excitation constante et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir s'en remettre.

-Wendell et moi pourrions vous présenter des demoiselles, proposa Hodgins.

-Pourquoi pas… Mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

-Vous faites votre deuil, conclut Angela, c'est normal. Et une fois que ce sera passé, on vous trouvera une fille. Et vous verrez tout ira bien.

-Merci… Vous êtes gentils.

-Il y a la journaliste Turner ! Elle a l'air gentil, dit Brennan.

-Quand il s'agit de relations amoureuses, mieux vaut ne pas suivre les conseils de Bones, assura Booth, ignorant la tape que lui administra Brennan sur l'épaule.

-Vous savez que vous êtes avec elle, maintenant ? s'amusa Sweets en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Cette phrase constitue un paradoxe, rétorqua Brennan. Je dis juste que mademoiselle Turner pourrait être une bonne alternative : elle serait un compromis entre une scientifique et une artiste, assura Brennan comme si c'était foncièrement important.

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une artiste.

-Camille m'a dit que vous aviez couché avec quelques musiciennes pendant que nous étions séparés l'année dernière et que vous donniez des cours de piano. C'étaient des artistes.

Sweets hocha la tête, visiblement gêné tandis que Brennan concluait :

-Je veux juste dire: il faut une base commune.

-Nous en avions une avec Daisy !

-Laquelle ?

-Elle a eu une enfance difficile, elle arrivait à comprendre parfaitement ce que je ressentais parfois, après les dures affaires que nous avons traversé, et puis elle me faisait rire. Je vous promets qu'elle n'est pas…

-Nous savons, Sweets, le rassura Angela en lui claquant un bisou sur la joue.

Le repas continua ainsi, dans les fous rires et batailles de mots, puis Booth dit qu'ils allaient y aller parce qu'ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu.

-Et les cadeaux ? s'exclama Angela.

Alors ils sortirent tous de leurs sacs un paquet cadeau et Booth vit son visage s'enluminer.

Angela lui offrit un portrait de Brennan et lui.

-J'ai pris une photo pour modèle. Vous êtes si choux sur celle-ci.

Hodgins des billets de match des Flyers.

-C'est pour que Bren découvre le sport.

-Je connais le sport !

Mais tout le monde rit à cette réponse, alors elle plaça sur son visage une moue boudeuse.

Camille lui avait acheté un shaker pour faire des cocktails, Sweets lui offrit une paire de chaussette avec des Schtroumfs et une boîte de chocolats. Ensuite, ils se levèrent à l'unisson, les embrassèrent tous pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et Camille lança :

-Bon, demain, vous revenez au labo, tous les deux ? On a besoin de vous pour élucider ce satané meurtre.

-Bien sur ! C'était juste un jour de congé. Nous allons l'attraper ! Avant le week-end !

-Bonne fin de soirée, termina Brennan.

Et ils quittèrent le restaurant, elle s'accrochant à son bras droit.

-Sont-ils pas mignons ?

Personne ne répondit à Angela, mais personne n'en pensait moins. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les surprises, hein ?

-Il est vrai que la surprise me déstabilise plus qu'elle ne m'emplit de joie. Habituellement… mais je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

-C'est aimable à toi.

Il retira son bras d'entre le sien pour le passer autour de ses épaules, puis ils parvinrent à sa voiture et ils se mirent en route.

Brennan sourit pendant tout le trajet, le nez à la fenêtre à contempler les étoiles dans le ciel. Booth conduisait doucement, en lui jetant des petits coups d'œil.

-Tu te rends compte que pas mal de nos beaux moments ce sont passés dans ta voiture, dit-elle finalement, songeuse.

-C'est vrai… Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ? rit-il doucement.

-J'y pense, c'est tout… J'ai toujours aimé nos disputes.

-Ce n'était pas des disputes.

-Nous confrontions deux thèses polémiques, alors si…

-Bones. Crois-moi sur ce point. C'était notre façon d'échanger nos points de vue. Et c'était très sexy, admets-le.

-Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là dedans.

Booth leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna en secouant la tête. Brennan sourit soudain et tourna deux yeux pétillants vers lui :

-Tu sais… J'ai été contente d'apprendre que tu craquais pour moi déjà quand j'étais avec Sully.

-Je ne…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et soupira :

-Et alors ? Je t'ai dit qu'au fond, dès le premier jour, j'ai su que ça irait quelque part. Et toi tu es partie en courant, alors je ne l'ai plus redis après. Mais dès que nos regards se sont croisés à l'institut, il m'a semblé qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Je suis attirante et confiante en moi. C'est pour cela que tu as directement été touché par moi. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas une sorte de destin, ou le fait que nous soyons âmes sœurs ou…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, la coupa-t-il et elle se rendit compte qu'il riait intérieurement car oui, finalement, c'est elle qui parlait d'âmes sœurs alors qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué l'idée.

-Tu y as pensé, donc ?

-Non, non ! Je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose ! L'idée que nos vies soient écrites à l'avance, quelque part… Qui les écrirait d'ailleurs ?

-Dieu.

-Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Bones. Alors maintenant, ferme les yeux.

-Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Il n'est pas question de ça ! Je…

Il fixa son regard dans le sien et lui fit son fameux sourire charmeur, auquel elle était incapable de résister.

-D'accord, mais n'oublie pas que je suis enceinte, alors ne me fait pas tomber.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu te souviens ?

-La patinoire… ? (4x13) En fait, tu m'avais laissée tomber…

-Tu étais partie trop vite, tu n'avais qu'à rester avec moi. Maintenant, chut. Close your eyes.

Il la fit descendre de la voiture pendant qu'elle ronchonnait qu'elle allait s'embroncher les pieds, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire se faire mal, etc…

-J'ai dit chut, tu sais…

-J'ai besoin de parler ! Tu me prives de la vue, il faut bien que je compense avec une autre de mes compétences sensorielles. Sinon, mon cerveau va imploser…

-Evidemment. Enfin, c'est bien. Si tu sors des énormités pareilles, ça veut dire que tu deviens moins rationnelle.

-Je ne serais jamais moins rationnelle, se récria-t-elle.

-Chut. Dieu ayez pitié !

-Dieu ne peut pas t'entendre.

Et elle continua à blablater et lui à soupirer pendant qu'ils avançaient. Le sol sous leur pied était tendre, alors Brennan en conclut qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et d'ailleurs l'air frais, qui se frottait contre son visage et ses mains nues, le confirmait.

-Quand est-ce qu'on est arrivé ?

-Tu es pire que les enfants, tu sais ? Nous y sommes.

Il retira sa main de devant ses yeux et lui relâcha la taille. Il se colla contre elle, dans son dos, en l'entourant de ses deux bras. Ils faisaient face à un immense lac, paisible, sombre et silencieux. Ils étaient dans un parc désert, avec des allées en fleur, de grands arbres sous lesquels s'abriter du soleil quand il faisait jour et des pelouses dans lesquels on pouvait s'allonger.

-Mais… Les parcs sont fermés la nuit, non ?

Booth leva les yeux au ciel elle était agaçante à toujours penser à tout.

-Hum…

Il déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou, mais elle se tourna vers lui et insista :

-Mais alors, on n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Nous sommes en infraction.

-Je suis agent du FBI, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu as demandé la permission ?

-Bones… On ne fait rien de mal. Et si on voit quelqu'un arriver… On partira en courant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction elle avisa le petit sac à dos qu'il portait – il avait tout prévu à l'avance ! Ce n'était pas une improvisation.

-Mais Booth… C'est… interdit…

-C'est une interdiction stupide. Et puis, la grille n'était pas fermée. Donc, techniquement, c'est un oubli matériel et…

-Booth ! On pourrait aller ailleurs, ça va m'inquiéter.

-Je vais te désinquièter.

-Ce verbe n'existe pas.

-Tu as une imagination foisonnante, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-toi que nous sommes un couple de français, que nous débarquons d'un petit village de Provence et que là bas les parcs sont ouverts la nuit et que nous avons vu la grille ouverte et que nous sommes rentrés sans savoir.

-Mais nous aurions lu la pancarte.

-On n'y connait rien en anglais !

-C'est tout de même peu probable… Je veux bien que les français aient pour réputation d'être mauvais en langue, mais il s'agit de lire des horaires sur un tableau et…

-Bones.

-Booth ! Tu n'as pas à dépasser les limites de la loi pour… un rendez-vous. Pour me faire plaisir.

-Apparemment ça ne te fait pas plaisir, alors…

-Je…

-Tu voulais faire des bêtises, non ? Alors oublions-nous un peu et faisons des bêtises. Nous ne sommes plus l'Anthropologue Judiciaire Brennan ou l'Agent du FBI Booth. Nous sommes Tempérance et Seeley et nous nous aimons et nous voulons prendre du bon temps en amoureux. On va vraiment oublier le travail comme ça…

-C'est grâce au travail que nous nous sommes connus, rappela-t-elle judicieusement.

-Oui, mais sans le travail nous aurions été ensemble bien avant. Tu ne veux pas me laisser avoir raison, pour une fois ? C'est pour ton bien.

Il la supplia du regard ce qui la fit sourire elle mit la tête sur le côté et acquiesça.

-D'accord. Je fais comme tu veux.

-Tout ce que je veux ?

Comme elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son abandon, elle hocha la tête, se forçant à ne pas réfléchir. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Elle avait confiance en lui et elle voulait un rendez vous romantique. Elle voulait qu'ils fêtent son anniversaire comme il se devait. Elle voulait oublier Hannah, Sully et les disputes, et les doutes – Sweets et sa psychologie, le monde, les os, les crimes, les meurtres, la société, l'argent, la haine.

Juste le bonheur pour une fois. Pendant quelques heures. Heures volées. S'envoler.

Un sourire éclatant s'épanouit sur le visage de Booth et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le lac. Ils étaient au sommet d'une butte et ils parvinrent au bord de l'eau claire.

-On va prendre le bateau !

En effet, il y avait des barques accostées à un ponton qui étaient utilisées quotidiennement par les touristes pour les balades.

-Booth. Je suis enceinte.

-Tu as peur de l'eau, chaton ? Mais tu acceptes de risquer ta vie en venant sur le terrain ! Alors ne me fais pas de cinéma.

-Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, mais on ne va même pas voir où on va !

Booth sortit une grosse lampe torche de son sac à dos.

-Avec ça si !

-Super ! Comme ça les gardes côtes vont nous repérer en moins de deux !

-Ya pas de gardes côtes ! Bones, c'est fermé ! Tout le monde il est allé au dodo !

-Il ne faudra pas que tu parles comme ça à notre enfant quand il sera venu au monde.

-Le bébé ne peut pas encore entendre ! C'est toi qui l'as dit. Donc, hop, hop, hop! Prenez place à bord du navire Mademoiselle. Vous avez promis de faire tout ce que…

-Oui, oui ! J'ai une très bonne mémoire. Et arrête de me vouvoyer. Ca me renvoie à des mauvais souvenirs.

Il la fit monter dans la barque et elle s'assit rapidement de peur de tomber à l'eau. Il la rejoint après avoir défait la corde qui la reliait au ponton.

-Les mauvais souvenirs comme ceux du temps où tu n'avais pas l'incroyable, le Dieu réincarné, Seeley Booth, l'Agent du FBI sexy, dans ton lit.

-Entre autre, admit-elle.

-Tu étais déprimée.

Elle entra dans son jeu avec plaisir.

-Je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma vie. Je rêvais de toi constamment.

-Et tu bavais sur moi dès que tu entrevoyais un morceau de ma peau nue.

-Et sur tes lèvres aussi. Et toute ta structure faciale.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui tendit ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas, mais ne l'embrassa pas trop longtemps.

-N'essaye pas de me convaincre de rester à terre. Allez ! C'est parti !

Il prit les rames et entreprit de s'éloigner du bord. Elle alluma la lampe torche pour le voir et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si mal. C'était lui qui se donnait tout le mal, et elle, elle pouvait admirer le paysage. Le ciel étoilé se reflétait dans l'eau scintillante et c'était comme s'ils flottaient dans l'espace. Elle se sentit soudain immensément minuscule.

-Booth. Arrête-toi.

-Tu en as déjà marre.

-Non.

Elle voulut venir se blottir contre lui, mais la barque tangua et il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

-Mais… Je… Bon… Alors, tant pis… Mais regarde autour de toi.

Il balaya l'horizon des yeux, le ciel, le lac, le parc au loin qu'on discernait à peine. Il éteint la lampe torche pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir et il laissa échapper un « Whaouuu » chuchoté.

-C'est magnifique hein ? souffla-t-il.

-Oui.

Un peu étonné par l'émotion qu'il avait senti dans la voix de sa bien aimée lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ce mot, il revint poser ses yeux sur elle. Elle avait le cou tordu pour admirer au mieux la beauté du ciel et ses cheveux étaient doucement portés par la brise.

-Bones.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle doucement et s'agenouilla dans la barque. Il lui prit les mains, puis le visage quand elle revint poser ses beaux yeux sur lui, et murmura :

-Tu es magnifique.

-Je t'aime aussi, Booth.

Le baiser ne fut pas violent. Il s'harmonisait avec les alentours, il était doux, calme, humide, étoilé et infini.

-Bon, on rentre ? J'ai envie de toi ! clama-t-elle.

-Ou lala ! Que me vaut tant de passion ?

Brennan empoigna les rames sans répondre et entreprit de diriger l'avancée de la frêle embarcation. Cependant, ce ne fut pas très probant et elle ne faisait que les faire tourner sur eux même.

-L'anthropologue judiciaire la plus qualifiée…

-La meilleure, corrigea-t-elle.

-… Ne parvient pas à ramer.

-J'y arrive ! contra-t-elle, toujours de mauvaise foi.

-Laisse-moi faire !

-Non !

Il tendit les mains pour lui prendre les rames de force, mais elle eut un brusque mouvement du corps vers l'arrière et la barque tangua dangereusement. De l'eau vint leur mouiller les pieds.

-Oh ! Tu vois ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Brennan. J'ai les pieds trempés maintenant.

Elle lui envoya de l'eau avec la rame et il cria.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est gelé !

Il l'éclaboussa à son tour et tout cela devint rapidement une bataille d'eau sans merci.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! criait Bren.

Mais aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise, jusqu'à ce que Brennan laisse échapper une rame. Heureusement pour eux, Booth eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop d'eux et cela stoppa leur joute enfantine.

Ils étaient mouillés des pieds à la tête. Brennan lui laissa les rames et sans dire un mot ils rejoignirent le rivage.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! Tout est de ta faute ! Déjà, je me demande comment tu as pu penser qu'une balade en bateau était une bonne idée ! Et puis ! Je suis enceinte ! J'aurais pu mourir d'hypothermie ! Ou de noyade ! Tu aurais fait quoi si nous étions tombés à l'eau ! Non mais les hommes ! Je vous jure !

Elle marcha jusqu'en haut de la colline tout en proférant ces exclamatives coléreuses. Il la suivait en riant, alors elle lui fit face une fois au sommet et assena :

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais, Bren, admets que tu as adoré cette promenade. Tu as le droit de l'admettre. Tu ne perdras jamais la face avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet ! J'ai froid moi maintenant ! Comment veux-tu que je trouve ça drôle !

C'est vrai que ses cheveux mouillés étaient collés sur ses joues et dégoulinaient d'eau, sa robe bleue, qu'il avait choisie, était dans un sale état, et elle tremblait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tandis qu'elle le fixait de deux yeux lançant des éclairs, attrapa son menton entre ses deux doigts et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se colla à lui pour être dans sa chaleur et il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

-Tu as encore envie ? chuchota-t-il en se détachant un peu d'elle.

-Tais-toi !

Elle voulut continuer à l'embrasser, mais il continua en évitant sa bouche.

-Je croyais que ça t'avait refroidie.

-Tais-toi, j'ai dit !

Elle reprit ses lèvres avec plus de passion et s'accrocha encore plus à lui, comme si elle avait pu se fondre en lui. Elle sentit deux mains caresser ses hanches, puis remonter le long de son dos pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de son emprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te réchauffe, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues et joua doucement avec sa langue contre ses lèvres.

-Mais, Booth, nous sommes dans un parc public. On ne va pas avoir une relation sexuelle ici !

-Il n'y a personne.

Elle recula d'un pas pour qu'il arrête de l'embrasser partout, sinon elle allait lâcher prise.

-Non, on rentre et ensuite on aura une relation sexuelle… C'est trop risqué ! Tu pourrais perdre ton poste et…

-Bones… Je croyais que tu avais froid…

-Je n'ai plus froid.

C'était vrai, son corps la brûlait de haut en bas maintenant. Et dans son ventre, une boule de chaleur la chatouillait.

-Moi j'ai encore froid, répliqua-t-il. Et puis c'est pour me faire pardonner de cet horrible rendez-vous. Tu avais promis de faire tout ce que je voulais…

-Ton rendez-vous était… Merveilleux.

Il sourit.

-Alors… S'il te plait, Bones… Tu es trop belle, je ne peux pas attendre. Et puis, c'est romantique, non ?

-Je ne suis pas romantique.

Il soupira.

-Bon, okay. On le fera à la maison.

Il récupéra son sac à dos, rangea la lampe poche qui traînait par terre et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, car elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-Tu viens ?

Elle lui sourit, il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa lentement. Sa bouche était si pulpeuse. Bon Dieu ! Ca aurait été parfait. Il caressa légèrement ses fesses à travers la robe, puis sa poitrine et enfin relâcha ses lèvres. Cependant, contre toutes attentes, ce fut Brennan qui le rattrapa pour ne plus le laisser s'échapper. Elle gémit un peu et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, du mieux qu'elle put pour lui prouver mille fois qu'elle l'aimait. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise, puis entreprit de défaire ses boutons un à un, et Booth sourit largement contre sa bouche.

-Je suis trop désirable ?

-Exactement.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe et roulèrent l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à se retrouver près de buissons.

-On reste là. C'est bien.

Brennan n'en avait plus rien à faire. Le risque d'être découverts rendait le moment plus palpitant, plus excitant encore. Ils se relevèrent, les habits plein d'herbe et de boue, se collant l'un contre l'autre et entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement. Une fois qu'il fut torse nu, elle défit sa cravate, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le gênait (même si elle, elle aimait ça !) Il défit complètement la fermeture de sa robe et la fit descendre jusqu'à ses pieds.

**(De T'Pau)**

Elle sentit ses doigts explorer son dos et s'immobiliser un instant sur l'agrafe de son soutien gorge qui se détendit bientôt sous son doigté expert. Aves une infinie douceur il libéra sa poitrine du nid de satin rouge coquin avant de porter l'étoffe soyeuse à ses narines et d'en respirer profondément le parfum, ses yeux animés d'une lueur d'ivresse. Délicatement il la ré-entraina sur la pelouse alors qu'il avait prit soin d'y déplier un plaid léger. Tout dans ses gestes attentionnés, voulait lui montrer qu'il chérissait la préciosité du trésor qu'elle représentait pour lui. Tempérance sentait l'émotion du moment les recouvrir et les protéger comme sous un dôme fait d'amour et de tendresse. **( Rated T)**

La tête renversée en arrière, les seins pointés vers la lune qui semblait dessiner un visage, Tempérance ne pouvait résister au plaisir de Booth léchant goulument ses pointes durcies. Sa main aux longs doigts fins d'un pianiste, avait trouvé sa place au creux de ses reins et accentuait leurs cambrures pour l'attirer plus encore à lui. La jeune femme tentait de garder les yeux ouverts sur la cime des arbres qui ondulait doucement sous le vent. Lui en appui sur un coude ne se lassait pas de glisser son autre main dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amante, ses doigts descendaient plus bas, avec une infinie lenteur pour effleurer d'abord sa nuque et le derrière de son oreille. Il sourit de plaisir lorsqu'elle ne put retenir un tressautement incontrôlé à l'attaque de cette zone particulièrement érogène, puis il sonda les délices du creux de sa clavicule, rehaussé par la sveltesse de sa compagne. Plus bas encore, il glissa le long de son flanc gracile, s'attardant sur sa peau d'une douceur divine. Un instant, il releva ses yeux sur son visage aux yeux mi clos, à ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper de minuscules gémissements aussi délicieux que grisant. Il abandonna sa poitrine pour gouter de la pointe de sa langue les profondeurs de son nombril parfait qui cachait le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire, un bébé. Leur bébé. Booth ne put retenir cette larme d'émotion qui vint mourir dans le vestige témoin du miracle de la vie qui liait ces deux êtres pour neufs mois. Sentant le changement subtil des caresses de son amant, Brennan approcha ses mains pour englober le visage qu'elle aimait et entrevit son regard troublé et humide. Elle baissait les yeux sur son ventre encore plat où palpitait un autre cœur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à le regarder, ému, cet homme mûre et fort mais d'une sensibilité désarmante. Sa bouche vint se poser sur ses paupières qu'elle parsema de baisers légers et tendres, son nez droit et captura enfin ses lèvres pour inviter leurs langues à composer la plus divine des chorégraphies érotiques et amoureuse à laquelle il répondit avec passion en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

**(Rated M)**

Bientôt c'est elle qui voulut s'attaquer à sa ceinture dont sa boucle cocky était la gardienne de l'objet de son envie. Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il rentrait son ventre afin de lui faciliter l'accès, le cran sauta puis il l'aida à faire glisser le vêtement gênant. Booth gloussa alors qu'elle grognait de frustration à palper le lycra du boxer, aussi noir que la nuit qui les entourait maintenant. Un hoquet de délice plus rauque sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle passait la main sur son sexe turgescent moulé et prisonnier de l'élasticité du tissu. Elle se mit à vagabonder sur l'étoffe, traçant les contours de son membre gonflé, dénichant avec la même torture ses testicules, autre partie de son anatomie qui réclamait ses caresses.

Dans un baiser affamé, Booth tentait de reprendre le contrôle, glissant subrepticement ses doigts sous le slip taille basse de sa compagne, effleurant avec délice ce petit buisson tout doux et qui cachait l'entrée de son paradis. Son humidité une invitation qu'il s'empressa d'honorer d'un doigt curieux, jusqu'à trouver son clitoris enflé de désir. Le petit morceau de tissu importun rejoint très vite le sol donnant accès à ses lèvres et sa langue pour butiner la corole et son pistil de sa fleur juste épanouie pour lui à genoux, s'engloutissant avec délectation dans ses profondeurs exquises. Tempérance était aspirée dans un tourbillon de plaisir inconnu, ses reins s'arcboutaient pour permettre à son amant de l'emporter encore plus loin vers les frontières de la jouissance. Par instant, il s'immobilisait envahit d'une vague de plaisir plus intense à sentir la bouche aux lèvres chaudes de sa maitresse glisser dans un va et vient qui le mettait au supplice, le long de son vit, puis le serrant avec force dans sa paume pour endiguer l'explosion qu'il sentait ne plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Leurs gémissements en harmonie dont leurs caresses inspirées cherchaient avec expérience le point de rupture de l'autre sans lui accorder encore, sciemment la délivrance. Booth presque rendu fou et sans force par ces attouchements buccaux lui intima de cesser sa torture alors qu'elle était au bord du même précipice. Les râles sensuels et plein de ravissement de son amour offerte sous les étoiles, enivraient ses oreilles comme une mélodie céleste. La fièvre les consumait, leurs deux corps n'étaient que brasier, deux volcans au bord de l'éruption.

**(fin du rated M)**

Doucement, avec une infinie délicatesse il s'allongea sur son corps brulant et la couvrit de sa chaleur, son ventre contre le sien, abysse qui abritait la perpétuité du genre humain. Ses lèvres baisèrent son cou gracieux couleur d'albâtre alors qu'elle s'ouvrait pour accueillir. Il se glissa avec volupté en elle, savourant chaque millimètre conquit, serré dans son écrin humide et chaud. Il sentait les pulsions de son sexe entourer par vague le sien à la limite de l'extase. Ils ondulaient sous le ciel, se savouraient, partageaient avec leurs corps cet amour qui semblaient leur donner des ailes. Leurs cœurs s'envolaient dans la nuit alors qu'ils se murmuraient des mots d'adoration dans cette ferveur à faire l'Amour, à ne plus faire qu'Un. Alors les yeux dans les yeux, ensemble, la jouissance les emporta, les livrant à la plus belle des unions, moulés l'un à l'autre, heureux, ravis et comblés.

… plus tard ...

Malgré cette aura de bonheur où ils baignaient, le temps avait fraichi et la brume commençait à s'élever sur les bords du lac. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune envie de mettre fin à ce moment paradisiaque, son amante lovée dans ses bras, Booth ne put retenir un frisson.

-Tu as froid mon cœur. Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix lascive. Tu veux que nous rentrions?

- Non je voudrais que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Dans le même murmure sensuel

- J'aimerais aussi mais... D'un geste doux elle effleura des doigts le haut de son entre jambe. J'ai l'impression que tes petits gars sont partis se mettre au chaud.

- Pardon? La regarda-t-il surpris. Je ne comprends pas...

- Aller. Viens. Fit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle se relevait avec grâce. C'est une expression québécoise. Tes testicules sont rentrées dans leur logement qui sert mais tu dois le savoir, à les protéger du froid ou en cas de combat au corps à corps, d'un coup dangereux.

- D'accord chutt, pas d'anatomie ma sexy woman. Rentrons-nous mettre sous la couette. 

* * *

><p><strong>-Episode 2 ? Vos avis ? Je vois bcp de critiques négatives sur les forums … comme quoi ce ne serait plus du « BONES » (je n'ai pas encore vu le 3, donc s'il vous plait, pas de SPOILERS)<strong>

**-Bon alors : reviewez vite ! Parce que la 150****e**** review n'est pas loin … Et celui qui la poste aura des privilèges =) lol **


	16. Chapitre 14 : Le Masque S'évanouit

**Bonjour … Motivez-moi pour écrire parce que je n'ai plus d'avance … et vu que ce chapitre est … Mouvementé … vous allez vouloir la suite rapidement ) Soooo reviewssss ! **

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs. Et pour ceux qui ont commentez :**

**TempBrennan : bah, ce n'est pas grave, tkt ! lol Mais j'espère que tu vas re-suivre maintenant ! Parce que ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! C'est moi qui n'aurais pas du changer le rated, alors … ^^ Je l'ai passé de T à M … donc ma faute. Merciii encore miss ! **

**CROCdu74 : pareil que toi : les jours ne sont décidément pas assez longs. Ah ben je suis contente de ne pas être la seule pour la relation B&B … je crois que c'est les acteurs … ou les scénaristes et réalisateurs… peut etre que c'est eux qui ne veulent pas que David et Emily fassent autrement … mais bon … c'est sur qu'en fait, Booth n'a plus l'air autant amoureux et Brennan, ben, elle fait tout de travers (c'est habituel) mais elle pourrait avoir l'air amoureux quand même ! La on dirait qu'elle s'en fiche… c'est bizarre. Ils sont complices dans les dialogues, mais pas dans les actions en fait …  
><strong>**Arroganz merciii ! Bah torride, c'est T'Pau ^^ **

**T'Pau : Mais oui …ils auront survécu ! j'ai fait deux clins d'œil à toi dans ce chapitre ! A toi de les trouver ! ! eh ehe ^^ Pas encore vu l'épisode 3 ^^ bah pour la saison 7 … je comprends certains points de vue, comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus bas à Nath16 et Bonesandhouse … mais bon, j'adore quand même les voir ensemble. Après 6 saisons, on a bien le droit à un peu de moments réellement amoureux entre eux deux… **

**BONES-NCIS : tout d'abord : qu'est-ce que ce « bisousmes » à la fin de chacun de tes reviews. J'aime bien, hein ^^ mais je me demandais d'où ça te venait. Merci de suivre miss =) **

**Nath16 : Mais j'adore les longues reviews ! Ah oui, je veux aussi revoir Booth et Bren ensemble sur le terrain. Mais comme je dis à Bonesand house juste après … je trouve qu'il y a des incohérences dans les persos. .. Parce que moi je pense que Brennan a toujours été très humaine. Quand elle console le petit garçon dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 1 … déjà on la voyait humaine je trouve … alors dans la saison 7 … ! Out pendant un moment, ben ça veut dire que ça sera moins d'actualité les petits moments tranquilou en amoureux … ****Bonesandhouse : contente que tu ne regrettes pas de lire … ce serait bête… Oui Bren est la même … mais on dirait que dans le 2, ils disent qu'elle manque d'empathie, alors que bon, on a vu qu'elle en avait de l'empathie … dans plein d'épisodes. Et puis … je trouve vraiment méchant de sa part le coup de l'échographie .. =( je ne pensais pas que Brennan ferait ça en fait … autant, qu'elle balance le sexe du bébé en public, c'est typiquement brennanien, mais qu'elle ne dise même pas à Booth qu'elle a une échographie ….**

**Fandebones : oh merci d'avoir posté plus tot … t'es chou =) **

**Low-BB : Je trouve qu'il y a des incohérences dans les caractères des persos … enfin … Tu es une tricheuse ! Tu as laissé 2 reviews XP ! Mais c'est bien, c'est bien =) N'oublie pas tes mots, hein ? Toujours pas vu le 3 d'épi … je suis patiente, hein ? ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 :<strong>

**Le Masque S'évanouit**

**_Ou comment l'ennemi fut malin._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Brennan's phone rings)<strong>

**BRENNAN : Brennan.**

**THE GRAVE DIGG****ER : I have taken Seeley Booth. (Brennan stops walking and grabs for Cam's phone to record the message) He has been buried alive. He has 21 hours to live. (Angela turns around to see what's wrong. Her face drops when she sees Brennan's look of worry. Cam also looks troubled.) Bring the evidence to the SW5 DC Boundary Stone in return for which you will receive GPS coordinates. If you involve law enforcement I will know and Seeley Booth will die. This is my final communication.**

**BRENNAN: Not you …Me. I can do it alone.  
>HODGINS: No…No. Nobody does anything alone. <strong>**Vega was alone. **

**[…]**

**(Le portable de Brennan sonne)**

**BRENNAN : Brennan.**

**LE FOSSOYEUR : J'ai enlevé Seeley Booth. (Brennan s'arrête, se saisit du téléphone de Camille pour enregistrer le message.) Je l'ai enterré vivant. Il lui reste 21 heures à vivre. (Angela se retourne pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Elle blanchit en voyant l'expression de panique de sa meilleure amie. Camille aussi semble craindre le pire.) Apportez les pièces à conviction à la banque de démarcation Sud Ouest du District de Columbia et vous recevrez les coordonnées GPS en échange. Si vous mêlez les forces de l'ordre à cette affaire, je le saurais et Seeley Booth mourra. Ceci est ma dernière communication. **

**BRENNAN : Mais non ! Je peux très bien le faire toute seule.**

**HODGINS : Non. C'est hors de question. Personne ne fera rien tout seul. Vega était seul. **

**4x14**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur omniscient<strong>

Jeudi matin. Deux jours avant le week end.

On sentait l'excitation, l'envie d'y être déjà. Qui ne connait pas cette sensation ?

Au premier étage, dans le petit salon, Camille Saroyan buvait son énième café pour se réveiller. Elle était d'un côté, face à une Brennan pimpante, fraîche et dynamique (normal, la veille, elle s'était reposée toute la journée, et la soirée avait été plus que… satisfaisante… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… et non elle n'avait pas attrapé de pneumonie) et de l'autre côté, face à une Angela fidèle à elle-même – c'est-à-dire joyeuse, bondissante et optimiste.

-Je vous assure ! On va l'attraper ce gaillard ! Et avant le week end ! Sinon, Jack va encore le passer le nez dans ses plantes plutôt que… vous savez où ! (sourire coquin, auquel Camille répondit par un sourire sage qui se voulait bienveillant).

-Il est bien entrain de les inspecter, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'avais bien insisté hier soir, sur ce point : il me semble qu'il s'agit du seul lien que nous pourrions trouver avec le meurtrier. Booth a le mobile, mais il n'a aucun suspect à interroger.

-Pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler Booth ? Oui il y est.

-Tu l'appelles bien Hodgins, Jack, toi ! Très bien.

-Camille aussi trouve ça bizarre ! Hein, Cam ?

Camille leur opposa deux grands yeux ronds.

-Pardon… euh… je n'ai pas tout écouté… j'étais encore entrain de rêvasser. Ces cafés ne me font aucun effet.

-Vous êtes sure que vous n'avez pas appuyé sur le bouton décaféiné ?

-Euh… il y en a un ?

-Oui, celui de droite, sourit Angela.

-C'est marqué dessous, précisa Brennan avec un petit air fier.

-Euh… Et bien… C'est possible que ce soit ça…

-Bon ! Je vais aller examiner les ossements. Angela, si tu veux vraiment qu'on « attrape le gaillard » tu devrais te mettre au travail aussi.

Brennan faillit ajouter quelque chose à l'intention de Camille, mais elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas autorité sur le médecin légiste, alors elle se ravisa et tourna les talons en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Angela courut après elle, et saisit son bras pour qu'elles marchent ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Elles sont mignonnes », songea Camille en souriant.

Elle pensait avoir un peu de temps de silence, mais deux minutes plus tard, elle vit Booth arriver en bas, monter sur la plateforme, sourire amoureusement à Brennan (et ils se croyaient discrets !) puis s'informer des dernières nouvelles. Pendant qu'ils bavardaient ainsi, mademoiselle Turner, qui l'avait accompagné, était montée et venait de s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Vous êtes une équipe très soudée, dit-elle en déposant un café devant Camille.

-C'est un déca ? questionna-t-elle immédiatement, sans se formaliser de la remarque.

-Non, non. Vous ne supportez pas la caféine ?

-Bien au contraire ! Je ne vais pas survivre si je n'ai pas ma dose de caféine. Cette enquête semble importante pour vous.

-Oui. Je déteste les mystères. Et puis, j'ai toujours été passionnée par les affaires policières : je veux dire j'admire le mal que vous vous donnez pour attraper les méchants.

-Booth emploie aussi cette expression… Moi, gentils, méchants, je trouve cela trop restrictif. Nous ne vivons pas dans un monde manichéen. Ce serait trop facile.

-C'est vrai… admit Turner.

Les heures s'effilèrent. Booth repartit, Turner avec lui, Brennan continua d'étudier les os, mais la réponse vint de là où on l'attendait…

Les grandes exclamations d'Hodgins résonnèrent dans tout le labo.

-Je suis le Roi incontesté du Labo ! I'm the King of the Lab ! Estoy el Rey del Laboratorio!

Et comme il connaissait plusieurs langues, il continua ainsi pendant bien trente secondes. Enfin, Camille parvint jusqu'à lui, dressa sa main devant lui pour qu'il cesse de s'extasier et lui ordonna d'expliquer. Brennan et Angela, ainsi que Clark, le stagiaire de la semaine, étaient arrivés et tous fixaient l'entomologiste attentivement.

-Bon, alors, pour faire bref ! J'ai relevé toutes les informations concernant les plantes – l'exposition à l'ozone, au CO2, à l'acide, aux bactéries, aux températures, aux engrais. Donc, j'ai pu établir une liste de caractéristiques concernant le lieu où elles ont été entreposées récemment. Une bactérie, présente sur quelques plantes va nous permettre de lancer une recherche plus précise.

-Envoyez tout cela à Booth et Angela. Qu'ils allient leurs forces pour trouver ce lieu, que ce soit dans une pépinière, un fleuriste, un entrepôt, etc…

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**PDV de Booth**

Bon alors, je me décidai à aller frapper à la porte du bureau de mon supérieur. Dès que je fus entré, je me détendis.

-Booth ! Mon Agent préféré ! Alors du nouveau sur l'enquête du tueur écologiste fou ?

-Euh… Et bien… Je ne sais pas… Les scientifiques sont entrain de bosser dessus et je suis certain que nous aurons bientôt du nouveau. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

-Oui ? Dites moi tout !

-Et bien… J'ai vu dans le journal, récemment, qu'un enfant du nom de Dorian Fox avait été enlevé… Et je me demandais qui était l'agent chargé de cette affaire et si des progrès avaient été faits. Ce genre de cas me tient à cœur et…

-Booth, Booth, Booth… C'est bien vous ça, de toujours vouloir aider votre prochain, quittes à vous tuer à l'effort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'enquête progresse rapidement ! Nous avons une photo (caméra de surveillance) et un portrait robot du témoin. Malheureusement, je crains que ce ne soit déjà fini… Après tout… Après 48 heures de disparition, les chances que le kidnappeur ait laissé l'enfant en vie sont faibles…

-Je sais Monsieur, mais je pense qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner avant d'avoir trouvé le coupable. Des parents attendent et…

-Je sais… Je ne peux pas vous mettre sur cette autre affaire pour l'instant. L'agent Spock en serait très vexé. Mais je vous tiens au courant, si vous voulez…

-Merci, Monsieur.

Je n'insistai pas je ne voulais pas me mettre tous mes Boss à dos, et puisque celui-ci m'appréciait (bien que je n'en voie pas les raisons exactes) autant faire en sorte que cela continue. Et puis, je pensais à Brennan et moi, et je me disais qu'il valait mieux que je fasse le dos rond pour l'instant. Je reviendrais prendre des informations, quittes à contacter l'agent Spoke quand j'aurais élucidé cette affaire. Jackson, mon Boss, avait raison, il ne fallait pas trop s'éparpiller.

De retour à mon bureau, je faillis entrer en collision avec la journaliste Jennifer.

-Hey ! Je vous cherchais justement ! Je viens de recevoir un message du Jefferson : ils ont trouvé quelque chose et ils vous ont tout envoyé par mail.

Booth aussi avait reçu un texto sur son portable. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur, Jennifer zyeutant par-dessus son épaule l'écran.

-Alors, en gros, Hodgins m'a envoyé des indices me permettant de trouver le lieu où étaient les plantes.

-Fascinant ! Ils sont doués !

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Nouveau message ». Il l'ouvrit. Angela lui avait facilité le travail elle avait créé des zones dans Washington (car tous les crimes s'étaient passés ici), avait marqué d'une croix les lieux où l'on avait retrouvé les corps et pointés d'un point d'interrogation tous les endroits susceptibles de vendre des plantes. Elle avait entré les données d'Hodgins et avait réduit la liste de 120 à 10.

L'agent regarda la carte. Attentivement, cherchant un lien possible. Ce fut facile. L'un des fleuristes était au centre de la zone des lieux des crimes.

-Plus qu'à aller faire un tour au Fleuriste Golden Daisy. C'est notre suspect numéro un. C'est une belle avancée dans l'enquête, hein ?

-Oui ! Je peux venir avec vous ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

J'hésitai..

-S'il vious plait ! J'ai l'habitude d'aller sur le terrain…

-Très bien. Mais il faudra m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Et ne surtout pas prendre d'initiative. Nous prîmes la route après que j'eus envoyé un texto aux fouines pour les féliciter. Je ne pensai pas trouver le coupable en la personne du fleuriste : un tueur en série prenait plus de précaution que ça.

Le trajet ne devait pas être long et je pensai que nous serions vite arrivés, mais Jennifer avoua soudain, avec gène :

-J'ai envie de vomir.

Vomi ? Vomi ? Dégueu ! Dans ma voiture ! Ma belle toute belle voiture ! Le FBI ne m'en redonnera pas une autre de sitôt si… Je freinai immédiatement et me rangeai sur le côté. La route était large et déserte de toute façon.

Jennifer descendit de la voiture, fit quelques pas à l'air frais, puis revint.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui. Agent Booth… Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Euh… Oui, si vous voulez…

Je ne la vis pas vraiment fondre sur moi. Il faut dire que je tapotais le volant – l'agacement – et que j'avais juste envie qu'on reparte, alors j'étais entrain de regarder dans mon rétroviseur pour voir si je pouvais déboiter. Donc, je ne la vis pas fondre sur moi, je sentis juste sa bouche pulpeuse s'écraser sur la mienne avec passion juste quand je tournai la tête vers elle pour écouter sa « demande », et dans le même temps je sentis ses mains passer sous ma veste pour caresser mon torse. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. En vérité, son but était tout autre.

Je me dégageai vivement, en me reculant sur mon siège, pour me débarrasser de sa langue visqueuse et je me retrouvai, sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, un revolver posé contre ma tempe. Mon revolver ! Oh my… GOD. Bravo Booth. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu.

Elle s'était faite passée pour vulnérable, elle était sortie, puis remontée dans la voiture. Elle avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour entamer une feinte et hop…

Cependant, je gardai mon calme.

-Ok. Alors, c'est vous la criminelle des fleurs ?

Elle sourit.

-Disons que je n'ai pas envie que vous mettiez un seul pied chez ce fleuriste.

-Alors tuez-moi. Pourquoi ne me tueriez vous pas ?

-Oh, mais je vais le faire. Mais vous savez, mon truc à moi, ce n'est pas les morts par balles très peu pour moi. Ca dénature tout l'acte. Bon, vous allez vous mettre les menottes. Et n'hésitez pas : ce n'est pas parce que je préfère ne pas vous tuer par balle, que je ne le ferai pas si nécessité.

Elle se recula légèrement, pour mieux anticiper tout geste brusque, tandis que je me passais moi-même les menottes. J'aurais bien tenté de lui sauter dessus, mais j'avais peur qu'elle tire par réflexe et touche un organe vital… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Dans un sens c'était maintenant ou jamais… Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de mourir. J'espérais qu'elle ne me tue pas trop tôt… Le temps que Bones me trouve… Bones aurait pu me dire quelle décision m'aurait laissé plus de chances de survie, mais moi, je n'en avais aucune idée, alors…

Je n'eus pas le temps de plus cogiter. Elle m'assomma avec la crosse du revolver. Mal ma tête hurla et je tombai contre le volant, mon crâne vibrant fortement. Noir. Tomber dans les pommes. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

-Allo ? Salut. Juste pour te dire que tu devrais prendre une ou deux semaines de congés.

-Pardon ?

-Ouais… Ma faute. Les flics vont certainement débarquer. Enfin, je vais essayer d'endiguer et d'enfouir cette affaire au fin fond de l'oubli.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil s'excita :

-Mais… Je dois faire tourner ma boutique, Jen ! J'ai besoin d'argent et…

-Tu es mêlé à cette affaire autant que moi, Josh ! Alors, active ! Tu te casse, c'est facile ! Tu te rattraperas à Noel, au jour de l'an, à la Saint Valentin.

-Jen… Tu as peur que je te dénonce ?

-J'ai peur qu'ils te foutent en prison.

-J'ai un alibi.

-Pas pour toutes les fois. Il y a un risque qu'ils trouvent ton ADN sur le dernier corps.

-Tu as peur que j'avoue tout ?

-J'ai confiance en toi, Josh. Je t'aime. Mais… Tu sais bien que… On n'est pas loin de se faire chopper. J'ai fait une erreur… Et puis, cette équipe de chercheurs est douée. Ce n'est pas de chance… Nous aurions très bien pu les éviter… Mais je vais tout arranger.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser te démerder seule ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu es où là ?

-Josh…

-Jen ! Tu me le dis ! insista-t-il.

-Je viens d'assommer l'agent du FBI qui devait venir t'interroger. Je suis avec lui dans sa voiture.

-Mais ! Tu sais bien que tu risques gros !

-Plus gros qu'après avoir assassiner cinq personnes ?

-Certes… Bon ! Je ne pars pas ! Tu as besoin d'un homme. Tu comptes en faire quoi ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Je te rejoins chez toi. Dépêche-toi. Je vais fermer la boutique et je me cacherai avec toi. S'ils me trouvent, ils te trouvent et vice-versa. A tout à. Je t'aime.

Jennifer Turner raccrocha au nez de son amant. Elle conduisait à toute allure au travers des ruelles de Washington. Elle avait peur, mais elle se sentait rassurée – elle aurait au moins quelqu'un sur qui compter. Elle passait par les routes les moins fréquentées possibles pour éviter tout éventuel contrôle de police. Le flic était inconscient près d'elle, sur le siège passager.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle, dans une maison de campagne, une ferme, éloignée de tout. Elle alla chercher rapidement une brouette et hissa l'homme dedans. Elle le déposa dans son garage et l'attacha à une chaise solidement. Elle caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis décida de le bâillonner solidement. C'était bête qu'elle ne puisse pas l'avoir, celui-ci… il était diablement sexy. Mais bon, elle doutait fortement qu'il devienne consentant. Et puis, elle n'avait sous la main aucune drogue, excitant ou autre…Tant pis.

Josh arriva et il dit qu'il le surveillerait. Il avait l'air un peu jaloux – les hommes, je vous jure ! Elle lui demanda de trouver une solution pour le tuer sans laisser de trace.

Ensuite, elle alla abandonner la voiture du flic aux alentours d'un autre fleuriste, pour fausser les pistes, puis elle prit un taxi pour retourner au FBI. Elle se posta à la cafétéria et attendit. Finalement, elle alla dans le bureau de Booth discrètement et tenta de consulter les derniers mails qu'il avait envoyés. Elle se heurta aux mots de passe qui protégeaient toutes les données, alors elle abandonna et rentra chez elle. Elle était fatiguée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait tuer l'agent. Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui faisait du tort à l'écologie, hormis le fait qu'il conduise une voiture extrêmement polluante (évidemment), et cela la perturbait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tuer pour rien. Elle n'avait pas de mobile, si ce n'était sauver sa peau et celle de Josh. (Ce qui était déjà pas mal en vérité).

Alors, devait-elle le tuer avec des plantes ? Peut être que cela laisserait moins de traces si elle le tuait froidement avec une balle. Elle déposerait le cadavre, nu, dans une ruelle sombre, et on croirait à une attaque de gang.

Des images d'une femme enceinte triste lui passèrent brièvement devant les yeux, mais elle en fit rapidement abstraction. Elle ne devait pas être empathique. C'était un homme bien, sexy et aimant, bientôt père, mais elle devait le tuer pour éviter la prison. Tenter de l'éviter du moins. Elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Dring, Dring.

Bon elle se leva de mauvaise grâce et décrocha son portable.

-Bonjour, Jennifer. C'est le Docteur Brennan de l'institut Jefferson. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez avec Booth ?

-Euh… Non. Je suis rentrée tôt dans l'après midi. Je l'ai quitté ce matin après avoir quitté votre laboratoire, mais il ne m'a pas recontacté depuis.

-Oh… Vous… D'accord.

-Il y a un problème ? Je sens que vous êtes nerveuse.

-Eh bien, il est 8 heures du soir et il ne répond pas au téléphone. Il devait aller voir notre suspect numéro 1.

-Vous voulez que je vienne ?

-Non. Je suis au labo. Je ne suis pas seule. Merci… 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Je raccrochai. J'avais peur. Booth avait peut être été surpris. Le fleuriste était armé et il l'avait fait prisonnier.

-Ma chérie ! Le seul moyen que nous ayons c'est d'aller chez ce fleuriste et de voir sur place…

-Je… D'accord. Je vais y aller seule…

-Non ! contra Hodgins. C'est hors de question. Personne ne fera rien tout seul. Booth était seul.

Et cette phrase résonna, comme elle avait résonné trois ans auparavant. Quand Booth avait été enlevé par le Fossoyeur, que nous devions le sauver et que le monde était contre nous. Nous échangeâmes un regard lourd. J'en voulais à Hodgins de ressortir ce genre de phrase. Cela me faisait encore plus peur. Si un Dieu existait, il nous laisserait en paix, Booth et moi ! Nous avions bien assez soufferts déjà !

Le fleuriste était fermé. Une pancarte affichait « en vacances du 10 au 30 octobre ».

-Mais nous sommes le 9, fit remarquer Camille, suspicieuse.

Mon estomac se tordit d'appréhension.

-Ce salaud a du se tirer ! ragea Hodgins. On défonce la porte ?

Nous optâmes pour quelque chose de plus légal ils appelèrent le FBI qui leur envoya immédiatement une équipe. La porte fut forcée et on entra. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait que deux pièces : pas de cave, pas d'étage. Booth n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne. Pas de sang. Pas de casse. On ne s'était pas battu ici. Cela me soulagea un peu. Mais Booth ne répondait toujours pas à mes messages et donc j'étais toujours inquiète.

Hodgins et Angela durent rentrer, parce qu'ils avaient leur bébé. Camille resta avec moi. Nous nous rendîmes au FBI pour tenter de savoir où Booth avait bien pu aller après être passé chez le fleuriste. En plus, il se pouvait qu'il soit tout simplement au Bureau. Nous passâmes un coup de téléphone à Sweets pour qu'il se rende au Diner et voit s'il n'y était pas à tout hasard. Puis au Founding Fathers, parce qu'au restaurant il n'avait trouvé personne. Encore, toujours, constamment : pas de Booth.

Je tremblais, j'avais froid et je savais pertinemment que c'était du au stress. Au FBI, il n'y avait personne. L'ordi était toujours ouvert, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il ne pouvait pas être rentré à la maison sans éteindre son ordinateur. Il comptait repasser au bureau ce soir, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas allé loin. Et il était déjà 10h du soir… Il était impossible qu'il soit encore entrain d'interroger un suspect dehors. Bien sur, Camille me disait qu'il allait bien qu'il allait arriver la bouche en cœur, le coupable en main, mais mon esprit rationnel me préparait au pire.

Le FBI m'informa qu'on avait retrouvé la voiture de Booth dans un fossé. Peur. J'avais peur. Mon sang se glaçait. Je me sentais impuissante comme jamais. Je n'avais aucune possibilité.

Nous lançâmes un avis de recherche pour Joshua Carlton, le fleuriste qui était « parti en vacances » et j'attendais avec peu d'espoir. S'il était parti Booth était déjà mort. Je m'endormis à mon bureau, près de mon téléphone et ce fut Angela qui me réveilla.

-Tiens un café. Je viens de lancer une recherche sur Joshua Carlton. J'avais déjà rentré toutes les données concernant l'affaire et il est entrain de chercher à relier le fleuriste à celles-ci. Au moins, nous aurons peut être un indice en plus et…

J'hochai la tête tristement. Je tentai d'appeler Booth, une fois de plus, personne ne répondit. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

Jennifer remontait du garage. Josh et elle venaient de faire boire et manger leur prisonnier. Josh l'avait convaincu qu'ils devaient le tuer ce soir pour le déposer dans une ruelle malfamée de Washington. C'était plus prudent.

Pour l'instant, elle s'habilla et se rendit au Jefferson. Elle voulait voir où ils en étaient et s'ils avançaient. Le labo était silencieux. Personne n'était sur la plateforme – Camille était rentrée chez elle prendre une douche et se reposer un peu Brennan téléphonait au FBI dans son bureau et Angela était avec Hodgins, entrain d'étudier les plantes ils se disaient qu'ils avaient peut être raté un détail important.

Jennifer alla, sans trop y penser, jusqu'au bureau de l'artiste. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient tous, alors elle les cherchait. Dans le bureau il n'y avait personne, mais elle entendait un bruissement étrange, alors elle s'avança un peu. Elle se retrouva face au grand écran d'ordinateur d'Angela : des données défilaient à toutes vitesses sous ses yeux les fenêtres informatiques s'ouvraient, se fermaient, disparaissait, apparaissaient, s'échangeaient, etc… Voilà d'où venait le bruissement.

Soudain : STOP. Tout s'arrêta.

Jennifer se rapprocha, alors que l'écran clignotait doucement. Elle plissa les yeux pour lire la fiche remplie d'information et son visage blanchit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Joshua Carlton a fait ses études à la Virginia High School avec Jennifer Turner. »

Plus bas – l'ordinateur, fier de ses découvertes, avait approfondi le lien – il y avait marqué des dates de naissance, avait sorti des photos du lycée, des vidéos souvenirs postées sur des blogs.

Jennifer jura. Elle aurait aimé savoir comment supprimer toutes ces informations, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était mal barrée. Ils allaient forcément faire le lien. Il était là : juste sous leurs yeux. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à fuir. Elle devait tuer l'agent au plus vite, le charger dans la voiture, le déposer dans une ruelle et rejoindre Josh à l'étranger.

Elle quitta le bureau d'Angela en vitesse, priant pour ne croiser personne. C'était vain. Camille arrivait et elle lui souriait largement.

-Jennifer ! Vous allez nous aider à trouver Booth !

-Je… Il faut que j'aille au FBI. Le Docteur Brennan m'a dit que je serai plus utile là bas.

-Euh… D'accord. Vous ne voulez pas prendre un café avant?

-Non, non. Vraiment. Merci. A tout à l'heure.

Elle s'éclipsa donc rapidement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait passé les portes de sortie du laboratoire de Médecine Légale, l'alarme de sécurité résonna dans les couloirs. Elle s'obligea à ne pas courir. Ce n'était peut être pas pour elle.

« Bien sur que si, c'est pour toi Jennifer ! » ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle prit la décision qui lui sauverait la mise en un éclair. Une seconde lui suffit pour tout calculer et elle fit demi-tour immédiatement. Elle pariait que les agents de sécurité n'étaient pas encore au courant du problème, qu'Angela ne croiserait pas immédiatement Camille et qu'elle n'apprendrait ainsi pas immédiatement que Jennifer était partie rapidement. Mais s'ils avaient déclenché l'alarme cela voulait bien dire qu'Angela savait qu'ELLE se trouvait dans le bâtiment.

Jennifer ne put plus se retenir : elle commença à courir. La porte de la garderie était grande ouverte, alors elle s'y engouffra. Les puéricultrices la dévisagèrent mais comme elle sortit une arme de dessous son manteau (l'arme de Booth), elles poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction et cessèrent tout mouvement.

-Je veux savoir lequel de ces bébés est le petit Hodgins !

Les femmes ne semblèrent pas vouloir parler, alors elle pointa l'arme vers un gamin et ordonna :

-Tout de suite ! Ou je lui défonce la cervelle.

-Je… lui, dit une femme en lui désignant le bébé dans le berceau.

Jennifer, tout en gardant son arme levée, prit dans ses bras le bébé. Elle s'enfuit alors en courant, sans un regard en arrière, doutant que les femmes la pourchassent. Elle parvint à la porte de sortie. Des hommes en uniforme l'attendaient.

-Mademoiselle… ! cria un des vigiles.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'elle portait un bébé dans ses bras et il s'interrompit. Elle en profita pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire :

-Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ce bébé, ce n'est pas le mien. Ouvrez-moi cette porte ou le bébé est mort !

Comme ils ne réagissaient pas, elle chargea le revolver et le clic retentissant de la balle qui se mettait en place les convainquit d'ouvrir la porte.

-Ecartez vous tous ! hurla-t-elle encore.

Les vigiles se mirent sur le côté, hors du bâtiment. Elle avança lentement, leur dit d'encore reculer, encore, encore. Puis elle partit en courant, grimpa dans sa voiture et partit en faisant crisser les pneus. Les sirènes ne furent pas longues à se faire entendre derrière elle. Elle les sema facilement, car le temps que les vigiles réagissent, elle avait déjà pu s'enfiler dans des ruelles sombres.

Elle se gara devant chez elle et fonça dans le garage, laissant le bébé dans la voiture, sans surveillance. L'agent était réveillé et parlait avec Josh froidement. Elle savait qu'ils avaient peu de temps.

-Josh ! Ils nous ont découverts ! Ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre !

Joshua n'hésita pas : il ré-assoma Booth avec une pelle, puis le détacha, et le mit dans la brouette. Pendant ce temps, sa compagne était montée chercher leurs papiers, leur argent et tout ce qui auraient constitué des preuves contre eux si cela tombait entre les mains de la police.

Ils se retrouvèrent en même temps dans la cour, près de la voiture. L'Agent fut chargé à l'arrière de la voiture. Josh avec lui, revolver à son côté. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras.

Jennifer se mit derrière le volant. Démarrer. Et hop, c'est reparti.

Ils avaient pris la voiture de Josh cela éviterait que les flics fassent un lien trop rapide entre eux deux, mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient rapidement changer de voiture, car celle-ci restait trop remarquable.

Le bébé couinait. L'agent ne bougeait pas.

Saisie d'une soudaine inspiration, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tempérance Brennan. Répondeur. Laisser un message. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

-C'est Jennifer. J'ai votre homme, votre amoureuuuux. J'ai le bébé de vos deux meilleurs amis. Dites à la police de cesser toutes poursuites, toutes recherches, d'effacer mon dossier de leur système et peut être alors que vous reverrez ces êtres qui vous sont chers. Je les libérerai quand j'aurais l'assurance que Joshua et moi ne seront plus jamais poursuivis. Vous devrez me transmettre de nouveaux papiers d'identités, liquider toutes les preuves qui nous accusent et effacer les fichiers nous concernant. Vous avez vingt quatre heures. Je n'aurai pas assez d'argent pour m'encombrer plus longtemps de mes otages… 

* * *

><p><strong>-I'm dead. Je suis allée voir un concert hier soir … Et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire sous ma pile de travail (pfff … on est en S et on doit travailler quand mm à mort en philo et en Histoire Gé … je vous jure -_- )<strong>

**-Reviewssss ? Pour me soutenir dans mes efforts ^^ **


	17. Chapitre 15 : Angoisses de la Recherche

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, il y a moins de B&B (forcément). Enfin, vous verrez. Les prochains, il y aura plus d'action et le mystère se dénouera je crois =) ! Mon pauvre petit Boothinet …. (que c'est moche -_-')**

**Je sais : vous voulez carboniser Jennifer (et son gentil toutou Joshua) mais ce n'est pas encore pour ici… Et peut être que c'est pour JAMAIS NIARK NIARK NIARK ! **

**La fin du chapitre est mimi, je crois… Enfin, vous me direz **

**Bones-Resume : j'aurais aimé t'envoyer un message perso, mais peut pas, vu que tu n'as pas de compte. Je ne sais pas si tu lieras ça un jour, du coup. En tous cas merci d'avoir lu ! Les cinq premiers chapitres ? C'est ça ! J'espère que tu continueras. Merci pour tes 3 reviews supra gentilles =) Bxxx  
>CROCdu74 : C'est vrai que ce chapitre était hard … Celui là aussi… Mais bon, entre nous… Je ne tuerai jamais Booth, ni le bébé ) Après, d'autres personnes… je ne dis pas…<strong>

**BONES-NCIS : tout s'explique ! Bon ben c'est très originale au moins comme Bisous. Moi je mets toujours « Bxxx » ^^ Merci de ton enthousiaste ! **

**T'Pau : déjà répondu . Bah… Toute façon tous les personnages que les auteurs créent vont devenir importants dans l'histoire et souvent en temps que méchant ^^ lol  
>Arroganz : Merciiiii miss =) <strong>

**nath16 : *déjà répondu aussi. J'ai vu le 3****e**** épisode ! Il est trop biien ! OMG ! J'adore le moment où ils sont sur le canapé : là on voit vraiment leur amour ! Ils sont choupi. Et puis le jouet et Angela, ça m'a trop fait rire lol ! Et le meurtre avec la barbie était assez bien. Bon, j'espère qu'une fois que Brennie aura accouchée, on aura plus d'épisodes d'action. Parce que ça fait quand mm longtemps qu'on en a pas eu… comme ceux de la saison 1 ! =) **

**TempBrennan : déjà répondu … Merci de continuer à lire … Bon… Ben tu fais bien de t'inquiéter pour Booth et compagnie NIARK NIARK**

**Fandebones : déjà répondu =) Et bien sur que si j'ai le droit ! NIARK NIARK ! tu ne l'as pas laissé ta review plus longue =P**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15 :<strong>

**Angoisses de la Recherche  
><strong>

_**Ou comment il est difficile de garder espoir  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Passage de citations à la fin, exceptionnellement. Vous verrez pourquoi…<strong>

* * *

><p>PDV de Brennan<p>

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_-C'est Jennifer. J'ai votre homme, votre amoureuuuux. J'ai le bébé de vos deux meilleurs amis. Dites à la police de cesser toutes poursuites, toutes recherches, d'effacer mon dossier de leur système et peut être alors que vous reverrez ces êtres qui vous sont chers. Je les libérerai quand j'aurais l'assurance que Joshua et moi ne seront plus jamais poursuivis. Vous devrez me transmettre de nouveaux papiers d'identités, liquider toutes les preuves qui nous accusent et effacer les fichiers nous concernant. Vous avez vingt quatre heures. Je n'aurai pas assez d'argent pour m'encombrer plus longtemps de mes otages… _

Pourquoi ai-je jamais décidé d'abandonner la rationalité ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être entraînée dans ce tumulte de douleur, d'émotions, de joies, de malheur, de peurs, de craintes, d'espoir, d'amour, d'amitié, de pertes, de haine, de vulnérabilité, de force, de…

Moi, je voulais juste tenter d'être heureuse ! Mais c'est comme si l'on s'acharnait à vouloir nous séparer. Si j'avais cru aux âmes sœurs… Non, c'était totalement ridicule ! Les hommes n'avaient jamais eu deux visages, ni quatre bras ou quatre jambes !

Booth… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas savoir où tu es ?

Mon corps tremblait, j'entendais mon sang battre dans mes tempes et j'avais si chaud. J'avais les mains moites et je transpirais. C'était normal – symptômes évidents d'un intense choc émotionnel et d'un état de stress à son paroxysme. Mes doigts ne voulaient pas desserrer le téléphone mobile : j'étais immobile, au milieu de la pièce, dans un silence où seuls résonnait mes halètements saccadés. La seule chose qui aurait pu me calmer à cet instant aurait été de m'effondrer dans les bras de Booth et de pleurer. Mais si j'étais dans un tel état, c'était justement parce que Booth avait disparu. Et parce que je ne pouvais pas être sure de le revoir un jour.

Ce fut Angela qui me libéra de mon inconfortable transe statique.

-Ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je fixai deux yeux larmoyants sur elle et annonçai comme un robot :

-Ils ont Booth. Et Michael. Je viens de recevoir un message.

Angela blanchit.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

**Flash Back – trente minutes plus tôt**

_-Jennifer ! Vous allez nous aider à trouver Booth !_

_-Je… Il faut que j'aille au FBI. Le Docteur Brennan m'a dit que je serais plus utile là bas._

_-Euh… D'accord. Vous ne voulez pas prendre un café avant?_

_-Non, non. Vraiment. Merci. A tout à l'heure._

Camille plissa les sourcils, mais laissa Jennifer Turner – étrangement pressée – s'éloigner et quitter le laboratoire. Elle aperçut Angela avec Hodgins, dans le coin où étaient entreposées les plantes.

-Alors ? Du nouveau ?

Angela se souvint, soudain, qu'elle avait lancé une recherche sur Joshua Carlton, le fleuriste et que ça devait avoir donné des résultats. Elle entraîna donc sa patronne jusqu'à son bureau. L'ordinateur bipait. Les deux femmes fixèrent l'écran avec étonnement.

Lien : Joshua Carlton et Jennifer Turner.

-Jennifer. Elle vient juste de partir… murmura Camille, ne voyant pas encore la portée de ses mots.

Elles mirent du temps à saisir ce que cela impliquait. Cependant, comme dans un réflexe inconscient et intuitif, Angela déclencha l'alarme. Son ordinateur était relié à celle-ci, alors elle se contenta de cliquer sur l'icône rouge.

Le son désagréable s'éleva et amplifia jusqu'à remplir le Jefferson entier.

Angela s'assit : ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu se laisser berner ainsi. Camille s'agita et courut appeler les vigiles de l'entrée pour qu'ils retiennent la journaliste. Qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir !

Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, Angela retrouva ses esprits et s'activa sur son ordinateur pour approfondir sa découverte et comprendre l'intégralité de l'affaire. Cette femme savait surement où se trouvait Booth, bien qu'elle ait soutenu le contraire à Brennan. Il suffisait qu'ils la retrouvent pour retrouver Booth. Avec un peu de chance elle était déjà arrêtée et ne pourrait plus nuire à quiconque. Mais comme il semblait à l'artiste qu'un temps incroyablement long s'était écoulée entre le moment où elle avait vu les informations sur l'ordinateur et celui où Camille était allée prévenir les autorités… elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Comme elle voulait absolument agir, elle se déconnecta du monde, ne faisant qu'un avec son ordinateur, fouillant les données grâce à ses talents de fouine (car oui, Booth avait beau dire qu'elle était presque une personne normale, elle restait une fouine).

Enfin, il lui sembla qu'elle savait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Elle se demanda où était Brennan et elle fonça dans son bureau.

-Ma chérie !

Elle la vit, au milieu de la pièce, comme une statue sans vie, le téléphone à la main, collé à son oreille, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et une expression horrifiée qui gâchait ses jolis traits.

-Ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ils ont Booth. Et Michael. Je viens de recevoir un message.

La phrase claqua à ses oreilles et la laissa pantelante. Son bébé ? Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar éveillé ! Il était à la garderie ! A la garderie !

L'élan maternel lui fit faire dos à sa meilleure amie et elle partit en courant.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Angela sembla sonnée par mon annonce. C'était légitime. Elle partit vivement vers la garderie, le visage déformé par la peur, hurlant à Hodgins de venir.

Moi je restai encore là, comme une petite enfant qu'il fallait consoler. J'étais démunie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Dans les situations de crise, c'était moi qui restais froide et rationnelle habituellement.

-Docteur Brennan ?

Sweets. Je reconnus sa voix sans mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Oui, murmurai-je, d'une voix aigüe parce que ma gorge était serrée à m'en faire mal.

-Tout va bien ?

Je maudis ses perceptions aiguisées de psychologues. La question était stupide, cependant. Il savait parfaitement que Booth avait disparu. Je respirai profondément et répondis :

-Non. Jennifer Turner, la journaliste, a enlevé Booth et le fils d'Angela et de Jack. C'est la meurtrière que nous recherchions.

Il accusa le choc, puis remarqua à voix haute, même si la phrase ne m'était pas réellement adressée :

-C'est vrai que le profil correspond.

-Vous auriez du deviner avant ! D'habitude vous y arrivez bien !

J'avais envie de frapper quelque chose ! Je m'avançai vers lui, menaçante et il recula.

-Mais… Docteur Brennan… Je ne devine pas… Je n'ai pas regardé son dossier à elle… rien ne pouvais laisser présager qu'il s'agissait de cette jeune femme…

Je m'immobilisai, une tristesse désespérée montait en moi. Je voulais la contenir. Sweets s'en rendit compte – après tout : il avait étudié les NOTRE de dossiers.

-Tempérance, je me doute de ce que vous ressentez. Vous avez peur de ne pas arriver à le sauver. Mais il faut essayer. Peut être que vous n'y parviendrais pas, mais vous êtes la meilleure, seule vous pouvez parvenir à le sauver. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-même. Et sur vos amis : vous constituez à vous tous la meilleure équipe de médecine légale de scientifiques. Et moi je vais vous aider : je connais l'affaire, les dossiers, je vais tout faire pour « deviner » comme vous dites, comment a pu agir la journaliste. Je jouerai le rôle de Booth ! Nous allons le trouver. Les retrouver !

Il me tendit la main.

Etrangement, ses paroles m'avaient apaisée : ses mots avaient une portée particulière, ils avaient touché juste et je me sentais pleine d'un nouveau courage. Je repoussai mes émotions et les enfermai à double tour dans un tiroir, dans le coin le plus reculé de mon esprit.

J'attrapai la main amicale et compatissante de Sweets.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

Puis je me détournai, fonçai à mon bureau, pris le dossier de l'affaire et le lui donnai.

-Tenez ! Angela a fait des recherches sur Turner. Dès son retour, il faudra qu'elle vous envoie tout. Vous pouvez vous installer là, à mon ordinateur, pour entamer vos recherches. Utilisez le téléphone si vous en avez besoin.

Je sortis de mon bureau sans une hésitation et fonçai dans celui d'Angela. Je ne savais pas comment fonctionnait l'ordinateur, mais je pris des notes sur ce qui était affiché à l'écran.

Camille arriva sur ces entrefaites, la mine grise.

-J'ai appris pour le petit Michael.

-Où sont Angela et Hodgins ?

-Je leur ai conseillé de rentrer chez eux.

-Il faut qu'ils reviennent ! J'ai besoin de leurs compétences !

Camille me fixa sidérée, alors que je continuais à noter sur mon bloc note une liste d'éléments importants.

-Docteur Brennan : ils viennent d'apprendre l'enlèvement de leur bébé !

-Ce n'est pas en pleurant chez eux qu'ils le retrouveront en vie !

-Je n'aime pas quand tu t'exprimes avec ce ton, ma chérie, mais tu as raison.

La voix d'Angela avait traversé la pièce, depuis l'entrée du bureau, pour résonner à mes oreilles comme un gong joyeux.

-Angela ! Il faut que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux sur Jennifer ! Seuls toi, Hodgins et Sweets pouvaient trouver assez d'éléments pour retrouver Booth et Michael.

-Je sais, je sais.

Angela s'était approchée et avait posé ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

-Ma chérie : nous allons y arriver. Calme-toi.

-Je ne me calmerai que lorsque ton fils et Booth seront sains et saufs, avec nous. Le stress est un bon stimulant. Je vais aller sur le terrain, avec une escorte d'hommes du FBI. Réunissez les preuves qui prouvent que ce sont eux. J'aurai besoin d'un mandat.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Hodgins avait trouvé le fleuriste la veille. Angela m'avait permise d'aller jusqu'à chez Jennifer Turner – son adresse n'était pas bien dure à trouver. Caroline avait fait son œuvre en trente minutes. J'étais passée au FBI, puis j'avais suivi le groupe d'agents jusqu'à la ferme, perdue au milieu de la campagne. Ils avaient défoncé la porte, puisque personne ne répondait aux appels. De toute façon, nous avions un mandat.

La maison était vide. Evidemment. Elle fut fouillée minutieusement et nous trouvâmes plusieurs éléments qui pourraient nous aider : un annuaire téléphonique (famille, amis – qui constituaient de possibles lieux d'accueil), des brochures de publicité pour des vacances qui recensaient les lieux connus par les deux malfrats, des preuves comme quoi ils étaient amants. Dans le garage, il y avait une chaise renversée au milieu de la pièce, entourée de lambeaux de cordes. Sur le sol, ils trouvèrent des taches de sang. Conclusion : Booth avait été gardé en otage ici-même.

_Flash : Il se débat, il pleure, il mord dans le bâillon. Faim, soif, froid, peurs, regrets, amour, crainte, souvenirs, larmes, douleur. Il tire sur les cordes. Elles lui entaillent le poignet, mais il s'en fout ! Il veut se libérer de ses chaînes. Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça. Pas avant d'avoir vécu avec elle. Avant de l'avoir aimée, d'avoir serré leur enfant contre son cœur. Il ne veut pas quitter ce monde. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète : il ne veut pas qu'elle l'abandonne. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le quitte. _

Je pleurai devant cette scène. Cette scène qui se faisait dans mon esprit. Que j'imaginais. Et qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Booth avait ressenti tout cela. Il avait eu faim et soif. Froid et mal. Mais il s'en était moqué. Il voulait juste la revoir et oublier ce cauchemar. Il voulait juste qu'elle croie encore en eux, après cet énième drame. Il avait confiance en elle, alors il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à survivre.

La voiture, dans la cour, était celle de Jennifer Turner. Nous ne savions donc pas avec quelle voiture ils étaient partis. La police dit que c'était surement avec celle du fleuriste, son amant. Donc, ils trouvèrent son immatriculation rapidement et lancèrent des avis de recherche : mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Cependant, quand Jennifer m'avait appelée pour me laisser le message horrible qui annonçait la prise d'otage, elle avait fait une erreur. Dès que j'avais fait écouter le message à Angela, elle avait tout de suite dit que je devais la rappeler pour tenter de la localiser. Et cela avait fonctionné. J'avais rappelé avec un téléphone fixe, elle avait décroché naïvement et nous avions pu détecter le signal du portable avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Ils étaient à une demi-heure de Washington, sur une nationale, en direction de l'Etat de Virginie.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Merde ! Jen ! Tu réfléchis des fois ?

Joshua lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains et avait raccroché immédiatement.

-Mais… Quoi ?

-Ca devait être les flics ! Voilà pourquoi personne ne te répondait à l'autre bout de la ligne ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu as décroché ?

-Une minute je crois…

Ils étaient arrêtés au bord de la nationale. Joshua ferma sa braguette. Il lui avait demandé de s'arrêter pour une pause pipi, et c'était pendant qu'il était allé se soulager que Jennifer avait répondu au téléphone.

-Merde ! Merde ! Ils ont du nous localiser ! Faut qu'on se casse d'ici !

Ils repartirent. Deux minutes plus tard le bébé se remit à pleurer. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas être dans les bras d'un inconnu, dans une voiture qui bougeait. Il devait avoir faim aussi.

-Et puis, il a fait une commission. Ca fleure pas bon !

-Désolée, mais je n'ai pas de quoi le changer.

-On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter ! Une fois qu'on sera à l'abri, on mangera !

-Mais si on va dans la Forêt, il n'y aura pas de quoi manger…

-On fera un stop avant d'y entrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard<strong>

L'agitation était partout. Le supermarché. Personne ne les remarqua en fait… Un homme, une femme. Un couple. Normal. Tranquille. Personne ne fait vraiment attention aux informations, aux photos qu'on y passe… Et puis… ce ne sont que des photos. Ce n'est que la télé. Ce n'est pas la vraie réalité quoi … !

Joshua et Jen remontèrent dans la voiture, échangeant un sourire. Ils avaient de quoi manger.

Ils avaient enfermé Booth un peu plus tôt, dans le coffre de la voiture, bâillonné et ligoté. Le petit Michael dormait sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Ils repartirent. Jennifer s'occupa de langer le petit et de la faire manger. Comme si ça avait de l'importance…

-On va les tuer, Josh ? Tu sais… s'ils ne nous donnent pas ce que nous voulons… ?

-Ouais… Bien obligés. On ne peut pas s'en embarrasser.

-On pourrait l'adopter.

-Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est pas notre enfant ! On aura des enfants !

Jennifer faillit ricaner mais se retint. Joshua l'agaçait : il croyait qu'ils avaient un avenir commun… Pourtant, elle en doutait sérieusement.

-On va se faire prendre Josh. A la télé, ils ne parlent pas d'accepter notre marché. Ils nous poursuivent…

-Ne te décourage pas ! On les sèmera rapidement. Quand ils trouveront les corps, ils arrêteront de nous poursuivre… Ils seront en deuil. Tu verras… !

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

Enfermé. Dans le noir. Moteur. Obscurité. Voix lointaines. Odeur visqueuse.

Coffre d'une voiture.

-Bones.

Avec le morceau de chemise qui lui enserrait la bouche, les lèvres, lui tirait sur la mâchoire, le surnom de celle qu'il aimait fut inaudible, car mal articulé et juste un souffle.

Il ferma les yeux et il la vit.

Belle. Souriante. Deux yeux bleus miroitants. Une peau d'albâtre. Ses cheveux soyeux.

_« __Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous et moi, ça __pourrait être sérieux » Charme, espoir._

_« Vous voulez peut__-__être__ que moi __aussi je vous__ fasse un bisou sur le __front__.__» Un sourire éclatant et rieur._

_« __C'est __comme__ si, j'avais __embrassé mon frère__ ! » Mensonge éhonté, car elle est toute essoufflée. _

_« Ouais, chui géniale ! », air de gamine, vantarde, si mignonne, si belle. _

_« Je n'ai jamais eu de B et je n'en n'aurai jamais! », forte, déterminée, intelligente. _

_« On est comme Scully et Mulder. / Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire... » Décalée, directe et honnête. _

_« Je suis jalouse de vous, d'Angela, d'Hodgins, de Camille. Vous voulez tous vous reflétez dans une autre personne. Vous croyez que l'amour est une force transcendantale et universelle. Moi aussi je veux y croire. » Avec un cœur énorme qui espère juste être volé. _

_« C'est notre enquête et ce qui est entre nous est a nous...c'est ce que vous avez dit. » Instant magique, proche du gouffre. Regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, lèvres humides, cœurs battant._

_« Quand Booth et moi nous sommes rencontrés, je ne croyais pas que l'amour existait vraiment. Je soutenais que c'était une simple chimie cérébrale. Mais peut être que Booth a raison. Peut être que l'amour vient d'abord puis crée la réaction. Je n'aie pas de preuve tangible, mais... je suis encline à accepter l'argument de Booth. » Elle croit en l'amour ? Grace à moi ?_

_« Deux plus deux font quatre. J'ai mis du sucre dans mon café et il est sucré. Ces choses sont belles pour moi. Il y a des mystères que je ne comprendrai jamais, mais je regarde partout, je vois la preuve que pour chaque effet il y a une cause correspondante. Même si je ne peux pas le voir. Je trouve ça rassurant. » Rationnelle, scientifique, logique. _

_« La vie est très belle. » C'est toi qui es belle, mon Amour.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Alors ? Jolie fin ? =) !(si vous voulez les numéros d'épisode des citations, n'hésitez pas lol ^^ )<br>**

**-Vous croyez qu'ils vont l'appeler comment le bébé (dont je tairais le sexe ici, pour éviter les Spoilers) de B&B ? Parce que j'ai lu que des hypothèses sur Christine (prénom de la mère de Brennan) et j'aimeuuuh pas ! Bon, déjà j'aime moyen Michael … Pour ça que je le remplace souvent par Mike dans ma fiction ^^ **

**-Bxxxxx – cliquez sur le bouton bleu pour répondre à mes deux questions et me donner votre avis Merci d'avance =)))) **


	18. Chapitre 16 : Retournement de Situation

**Le titre vous soulage un peu ... Ne revez pas quand même NIARK NIARK ! **

**Remerciements rapides, parce que crevée et fièvreuse =/ sorry **

**T'Pau : Ta réponse ^^ **

**« ****Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous et moi, ça **_**pourrait être sérieux » 5x16**_

_ **« Vous voulez peut**_**-**_**être**_** que moi **_**aussi je vous**_** fasse un bisou sur le **_**front**_**.**_**» 5x01**_

_**« **_**C'est **_**comme**_** si, j'avais **_**embrassé mon frère**_** ! » 3x09**

**« Ouais, chui géniale ! »5x04**

**« Je n'ai jamais eu de B et je n'en n'aurai jamais! » 1x08 **

**« On est comme Scully et Mulder. / Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire... » 1x01**

**« Je suis jalouse de vous, d'Angela, d'Hodgins, de Camille. Vous voulez tous vous reflétez dans une autre personne. Vous croyez que l'amour est une force transcendantale et universelle. Moi aussi je veux y croire. ». 4x20**

**« C'est notre enquête et ce qui est entre nous est a nous...c'est ce que vous avez dit. » Instant magique, proche du gouffre. Regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, lèvres humides, cœurs battant. » 5x05**

**« Quand Booth et moi nous sommes rencontrés, je ne croyais pas que l'amour existait vraiment. Je soutenais que c'était une simple chimie cérébrale. Mais peut être que Booth a raison. Peut être que l'amour vient d'abord puis crée la réaction. Je n'aie pas de preuve tangible, mais... je suis encline à accepter l'argument de Booth. » 5x13**

**« Deux plus deux font quatre. J'ai mis du sucre dans mon café et il est sucré. Ces choses sont belles pour moi. Il y a des mystères que je ne comprendrai jamais, mais je regarde partout, je vois la preuve que pour chaque effet il y a une cause correspondante. Même si je ne peux pas le voir. Je trouve ça rassurant. » "La vie est très belle" == c'est dans le 5x14 - les cornes du diable**

**Jade c'est trop beau comme prénom 3 j'adore ! **

**Crocdu74 :**** un polar ? Un peu exagéré lol ! En plus, je n'en lis jamais des polars ^^ **

**Merciiii **

**Bones-NCIS :**** oulala que de « tellement » lol ! Mercii miss tu n'as pas dormi ? Pourquoi ? ^^ moi folle ? Ah mais non ! Pas vrai ! **

**fandebones :**** merci de me suivre toujours aussi assidument miss 3 ca me fait trop plaisir. Promis : pendant les vacs je dévore ta fic ! **

**nath16 :**** Moi je n'aime pas christine =/ hate de voir le prochain … Tu sais que le 6 est reporté ? -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16 : <strong>

**Retournement de Situation**

**Ou comment la Foret de Washington et de Jefferson était la clé de tout.**

* * *

><p>En gras, les 3 mots et la phrase de Low-BB<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN: She was laughing at me, I - I can't let her win.<br>BOOTH: She won't.  
>BRENNAN: You hope. She may be amoral, but she is brilliant.<br>BOOTH: Well, you're more brilliant.  
>BRENNAN: What if her dispassion makes her more logical. What if that gives her and advantage over me?<br>BOOTH: Wait a minute. Now you're upset because you're not more like a psychopath?  
>BRENNAN: I just think...maybe I've lost my advantage because of all the people I've involved with now. All of the relationships, they complicate logical thought.<br>BOOTH: You don't mean that.  
><strong>**BRENNAN: Could we please just work.  
>BOOTH: Sure.<strong>

**[…]**

**BRENNAN: Elle s'est moquée de moi, Booth ! Je ne peux pas la laisser gagner. **

**BOOTH: Elle perdra. **

**BRENNAN: Vous l'espérez. Elle est peut être amorale, mais elle est très brillante.**

**BOOTH: Vous l'êtes encore plus qu'elle. **

**BRENNAN: Et si sa froideur la rendait plus logique, si ça lui donnait un avantage sur moi. **

**BOOTH: Attendez, maintenant vous vous plaignez de ne pas être une psychopathe ?**

**BRENNAN: Je crois seulement que… peut être qu'elle a un avantage sur moi à cause de toutes les personnes auxquelles je suis liée aujourd'hui. Toutes les relations personnelles compliquent la pensée rationnelle. **

**BOOTH: Vous ne le pensez pas. **

**BRENNAN: Bon ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler?**

**BOOTH: Bien sur. **

**5x21**

* * *

><p>Trois heures après l'enlèvement du petit à la garderie, la voiture se gara devant la petite maison noyée dans la végétation.<p>

-Je m'occupe de sortir le flic.

Joshua ouvrit le coffre et tira Booth hors de la voiture, le soulevant difficilement. Il le laissa tomber par terre, détacha ses pieds et lui ordonna de se mettre debout. Booth lui jeta un regard noir, fatigué, mais s'exécuta, le gars pointait son flingue sur lui.

-Pas de geste brusque où je te tire dans le dos. Maintenant, avance.

Booth était bien tenté de fuir en courant, mais il ne savait même pas où il était. Et pire encore. Il y avait le bébé. Plus tôt dans la journée, Jennifer avait menacé de tuer le bébé s'il essayait de s'enfuir.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Le bébé fut allongé sur le canapé et Booth de nouveau attaché à une chaise. Leurs deux geôliers semblaient préoccupés. Il aurait aimé leur demander pourquoi, mais le bâillon lui enserrait toujours la bouche. Il avait soif et faim.

Joshua repartit pour aller abandonner la voiture quelque part où les hélicoptères ne pourraient pas la localiser. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Booth grogna pour se faire entendre et Jennifer vint lui enlever le bout de vêtement qui lui enserrait la bouche.

-Je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

Elle acquiesça gravement. Ainsi, il but comme un glouton et cela lui redonna espoir.

-Vous allez nous tuer ?

-Surement. Sauf si le FBI accepte notre marché.

-Qui consiste ?

-Nous fournir de nouvelles identités et effacer totalement le contenu de nos casiers judiciaire.

Booth grimaça : il ne pensait pas que ses supérieurs accepteraient un tel contrat. En voyant son rictus, Jennifer ajouta :

-C'est pour ça que je pense que nous finirons par vous tuer. Et après, nous tenterons d'échapper aux forces de l'ordre. En un sens, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à vous. J'aurais préféré que notre relation soit d'un autre type.

Elle lui remit son bâillon, même s'il essaya de la convaincre de ne rien en faire. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers le salon. Le bébé babillait tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle le cala entre des coussins pour qu'il ne tombe pas, puis s'assit près de lui. Elle fixait la cheminée qui lui faisait face. Les souvenirs désagréables ressurgirent… Sa main frotta doucement le tissu du canapé, imbibé de sang… Elle effleura des yeux les plantes fanées qui parsemaient la pièce de nostalgie. Son corps se crispa, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient. 

_FLASHBACK_

_-Ma chérie ! Regarde les oiseaux qui passent ! Ils s'en vont vers un pays chaud._

_-Au Mexique ?_

_-Encore plus chaud._

_Un pré, plein de fleurs, dans une maison magique. Une mère et une fille qui se souriaient au milieu des pétales roses et violettes. La petite Jennifer tira sur la tige d'une des fleurs et la tendit fièrement à sa mère._

_-C'est gentil ma princesse, mais tu sais, tu viens de la tuer cette petite plante. Il ne faut pas faire de mal à la nature. Les hommes autour de nous, ils le font déjà trop. Et moi, je veux que toi tu changes les choses. Tu as la vie devant toi, alors tu continueras mon œuvre ! Tu t'occuperas des animaux et des plantes aussi ! _

_-Oui, maman. Je veux être tout comme toi, quand je serais plus grande._

_FLASHBACK_

_-C'est trop magnifico ! _

_Elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui la fit tournoyer. Elles étaient complices au possible la solitude les avait rapprochées, car il fallait bien pouvoir compter l'une sur l'autre. La forêt autour d'elle leur souhaitait la bienvenue, alors qu'elles emménageaient dans ce chalet, parce que la mère devait étudier sa faune et sa flore, en bonne scientifique. _

_Jennifer passa une merveilleuse année dans ce chalet isolé du monde. Sa mère lui faisait l'école deux heures par jour, puis elles partaient en forêt pour faire des prélèvements, des photos, poser des caméras, admirer la Nature, etc… Automne, Hiver, Printemps, Eté, et Re-Automne. _

_La Forêt Nationale de George Washington et de Jefferson fut témoin du drame…_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Jennifer<strong>

Les souvenirs continuent à défiler et ils me font mal. Cette maison est le lieu où tout a commencé. Le début de tout ce cauchemar ! Si rien n'était arrivé, je n'aurais pas été obligée d'agir comme je l'avais fait. Regrets ? Non… Je ne regrettais rien… J'aurais juste préféré que ça se passe autrement.

_FLASHBACK_

_Des pleurs, Je pleure. Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais ce soir, Papa est venu dîner. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois Maman ne veut pas que je le vois ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Moi je voudrais le voir. Mais Maman ne l'aime pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, des fois il est bizarre. Et maintenant, je suis dans mon lit, je dois dormir, mais je pleure parce qu'en bas je les entends se disputer. Le ton monte, mais malgré cela, la fatigue l'emporte et je m'endors. Je m'endors avant que les cris ne se soient estompés. _

… _Ronpsssshhh_

_Le réveil j'ai les yeux tout collés. Je descends en suçant mon pouce et l'oreille de mon doudou à la fois. Il n'y a pas de bruit. J'ai faim, alors je cherche Maman. Bon, comme je la vois nulle part, je me dis qu'elle est dans sa chambre. J'allai remonter, mais je passe d'abord par le salon, parce que je veux allumer la télé je veux voir si je n'ai pas raté le début de Tom&Jerry. _

_Je sais tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas… C'est vrai… Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien avec un teint blafard, un bleu noir sur la joue, et puis couchée ainsi, sur le dos, sur le canapé. Maman ne dort jamais sur le canapé d'habitude. _

_-Maman ?_

_Maman se réveille toujours quand je l'appelle d'habitude. Je prends sa main. Froide. Bien sûr, même pour un enfant de sept ans, la vérité saute aux yeux. Sauf que normalement, on ne voit jamais sa maman étendue morte sur son canapé, au réveil, sans prévenir, comme ça._

_-Maman ! _

_Ordres : Cris ! Envole-toi ! Hurle la douleur ! Pleure ! Demande-toi ce que tu vas devenir !_

_Une petite fille. Qui serre le cadavre de sa maman dans ses bras. Dans un salon. Un salon empli de plantes de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Ce matin là, ces plantes font grises mines, parce qu'il n'y aura plus jamais personne pour les arroser. Jennifer garderait cette scène en tête jusqu'à la fin de ces jours._

Maman, morte, dans mes bras. Nous étions entourées de plantes magnifiques et quelqu'un avait parsemé son corps de glands rouges, ramassés dehors en cette saison splendide qu'était l'automne. Le soleil éclairait cette scène et à l'extérieur, les arbres grondaient, avec leur cime rouge sang. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur omniscient<strong>

_FLASHBACK_

_Ordres : Cours, cris, hurle. Pleure, rage, cours. Tu es seule. _

_La petite fille court. Elle voudrait finir par mourir, elle est bien trop écrasée par le poids de la solitude. Son corps frêle est près de se briser._

_Elle se laisse tomber dans un tas de feuille et se roule en boule. Les heures passent. Quelqu'un la soulève._

_-Ma chérie. Je t'ai cherchée partout. _

_Voix apaisante et masculine. La petite fille dort au creux des bras de son père. Elle rouvre les yeux dans une jolie chambre, sa chambre, celle qu'elle a quittée au divorce de ses parents. Elle s'en rappelle un peu. Elle se dresse devant le miroir : ses habits sont tout boueux. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a toujours le poing fermé et qu'à force de le garder comme ça, ça lui fait mal parce que ses ongles rentrent dans la peau de sa paume. Elle ouvre le poing et découvre un petit gland. Gland rouge. De chêne rouge._

_Le gland maudit. Rappel du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu._

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

La garce était immobile. Il lui semblait qu'elle était dans une sorte de transe. Elle ne bougeait plus et reniflait doucement.

Je voulais absolument tenter quelque chose ! Je me déplaçai lentement, silencieusement : les pieds de la chaise glissaient lentement sur la moquette et ne faisaient aucun bruit. J'arrivai près de la table de la cuisine. : un pot avec de larges couteaux (entre autres) y était posé et donc je n'eus pas de mal à en attraper un. Je parvins ainsi à couper la corde qui liait mes mains dans mon dos, après m'avoir coupé les poignets plusieurs fois, mais bon je n'en étais plus à ça près.

Ensuite, je coupai facilement les liens qui m'enserraient le corps et retirai manuellement mon bâillon avec soulagement. Le plus dur restait à faire. Je pris la planche à découper une lourde planche en bois à l'ancienne, et me dirigeait vers le salon, priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte de ma disparition et qu'elle n'ait pas pris le **bébé** en otage. (Plus en otage qu'elle ne l'avait déjà pris, enfin, vous me comprenez ! Pas de temps pour les explications !)

Ouf ! Toujours immobile, elle me faisait dos en fixant un point invisible sur la cheminée. Je ne pouvais voir son visage mais je pressentais que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sans le moindre bruit, je m'approchai d'elle par derrière et frappai un grand coup sur sa tête avec la planche à découper. Elle tomba en avant, le front contre le sol et je ne pus dire si je l'avais tuée. Je ne vérifiai pas. Je pris le bébé dans mes bras, pris la couverture qui était sur le canapé, pris un des couteaux dans la cuisine et, après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, sortis par la porte d'entrée. Je courus jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, pour être certain que Josh ne me verrait pas s'il arrivait inopinément, puis me stoppai.

Que faire ? Evidemment : je pouvais courir – du moins marcher – à travers la forêt, pendant des heures et des heures et enfin… par miracle parvenir à la lisière… Je ne connaissais pas cette forêt, mais je préférai prendre en compte le fait qu'elle était grande. Je n'avais rien vu de la route que nous avions prise et je ne pouvais dire combien de temps nous avions roulé à travers les bois.

Je n'avais aucun moyen pour quémander de l'aide. J'étais seul – avec un nouveau né. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un téléphone avec moi et appeler Bones. Ca aurait été si facile : mais bien sur, ils me l'avaient pris. Dans la maison, je n'en avais vu aucun et par manque de temps… je n'avais pas cherché à en trouver un… Peut être qu'il aurait été plus probant de retourner dans la maison, de trouver un téléphone, d'appeler les autorités au risque de me faire reprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire après ça ? Ils allaient sans doute nous tuer avant de s'enfuir à toute allure. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas y retourner ça me faisait trop peur. Nous avions beau dire Bones et moi que nous n'avions peur de rien, nous savions l'un comme l'autre que c'était faux. Qui n'avait pas peur lorsque sa vie était menacée ? C'était instinctif, nous étions, sur ce point, l'égal des animaux. Nous préférions fuir que mourir.

« Cours abruti ! Il en va de ta vie ! » Ca, c'était la voix de l'instinct, animale. « **Mon Dieu, Booth.. Le bébé !** T'as vraiment un grain de raisin à la place du cerveau ! C'est D.A.N.G.E.R.E.U.X !»

De ce fait, malgré mon envie de fuir à toutes jambes, je me contins. Je devais être malin si je voulais survivre. Je marchai doucement pour ne pas écraser trop les feuilles rouges et ne pas laisser de trace et j'allai jusqu'à la petite cabane, collée à l'arrière de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, car il n'y avait rien à voler à l'intérieur. On y avait abrité des plantes pour l'hiver, même si maintenant elles étaient toutes fanées car personne ne semblait être passé ici depuis plusieurs mois.

Je m'assis par terre, entre les plantes et refermai doucement les portes de ce petit garage. Qui irait chercher un fuyard si proche de sa prison ? Personne, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins je l'espérai et cela ne m'empêcha pas de trembler durant la première heure. Ensuite, je me calmai : Joshua devait être revenu après tout ce temps, non ? Il avait donc trouvé Jennifer et découvert notre fuite. Et donc s'ils ne nous avaient pas encore trouvés, cela voulait dire qu'ils ne nous chercheraient pas ici, non ?

Je serrai Michael contre mon cœur, l'entourant au mieux de la couverture parce que, plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'il attrape froid. Puis, nous attendîmes. Des heures et des heures. Nous attendîmes que la** nuit** tombe. Maintenant, il fallait attendre que le jour se lève. Ainsi, j'avais regardé le soleil plonger derrière l'horizon – je ne voyais rien, bien sur, mais j'imaginai, avec ce que je discernai de la lumière extérieure – j'imaginai, immobile et terrifié parce que j'avais bien conscience que rien ne m'assurait que je puisse revoir encore une fois le soleil… 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Hop ! Je défonçai la porte (pas littéralement, je ne pouvais tout de même pas défoncer n'importe quelle porte, parce que j'étais énervée) du bureau de Jackson, a priori le patron de Booth qui le préférait.

-Monsieur ! Désolée de venir ici à l'improviste mais j'ai une requête à vous faire.

-Faites… Docteur Brennan je présume ?

-Oui. C'est cela. Je suis la coéquipière de l'Agent Booth. Il a été enlevé par deux meurtriers et je veux répondre par l'affirmative à leur demande de « rançon ».

-Présumés meurtriers, non ? Ils n'ont pas encore été jugés, si ?

-De mon point de vue, ils sont coupables. Et cela devrait vous suffire je suis la meilleure anthropologue judiciaire du monde !

Un peu déstabilisé (à mon grand plaisir), le directeur du FBI me jaugea du regard, posa la pile de dossiers qu'il tenait encore entre les mains et me fixa pour demander :

-Quel type de rançon demandent-ils ?

-La suppression complète de leur casier judiciaire et qu'on leur fournisse une nouvelle identité.

-C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-il avec ironie. Et alors vous acceptez cela ! Vous, dont j'ai entendu parler comme une femme rationnelle, vous accepteriez de leur fournir une parfaite échappatoire ! Alors que vous n'avez que leur parole en échange ! Dès que vous leur aurez fourni ce dont ils ont besoin pour se cacher, soyez sûre que votre cher Booth finira au fond d'un caniveau !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix… C'est notre seule chance, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était plus adressée à moi-même qu'à lui. Angela, Hodgins, Camille, Sweets : tous avaient cherché avec ardeur de longues heures. Le temps s'était effilé… Il ne restait plus que cinq heures. Et moi, mon cœur ballotait. Je le sentais déjà faiblir, comme s'il anticipait le pire… comme s'il prévoyait sa mort future. Booth mourrait donc…

Je voulais le trouver par les moyens rationnels en ma possession : mais nous n'y arrivions pas ! Et ils m'avaient tous convaincus, Angela, Hodgins, Camille, Sweets, d'aller au FBI et de les convaincre d'accepter la rançon. Moi je leur avais dit : « Quand Hodgins et moi avons été enterrés par le fossoyeur, vous n'avez rien payé et vous nous avez sauvé. Quand Booth a été capturé, ce n'est pas le fait de fournir au Fossoyeur ce qu'il voulait qui l'a sauvé, mais notre talent de chercheurs, de scientifiques. »

« Brennan ! C'est aussi notre décision ! La vie de notre fils est en jeu. » avait assené Angela d'un ton froid que je ne lui connaissais pas jusque là.

Alors, prête à réussir coûte que coûte, je m'étais rendue ici, au FBI, prête à en découdre. Mais cela ne m'assurait pas de revoir Booth. J'aurais aimé contacter Jennifer et m'entendre avec elle : m'assurer qu'elle libérerait Booth contre sa vie, sa liberté, sa paix intérieure. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle ne répondait (évidemment pas) à son portable et hormis le fait que nous sachions qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ouest, vers la Virginie, nous ne savions pas où elle s'arrêterait et si elle s'arrêterait.

Cinq heures.

Cinq heures avant que le glas soit sonné.

Est-ce que cette femme parviendrait à tuer un bébé innocent. Sweets m'aurait donnée une réponse, d'après son profil psychologique. Mais je n'aurais jamais osé le lui demander. Le fait est que dans tous les cas, elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer un agent du FBI.

En plus… il roulait dans une voiture extrêmement polluante…

-Monsieur… Je me moque de ce que la raison me dicte. J'ai tout essayé et malgré mes hautes compétences, les hautes compétences de mes collègues, nous ne pouvons en aucun cas parvenir à deviner où cette femme se rend. Nous ne pouvons la localiser : c'est trop récent et elle n'a laissé aucun indice. Il faut accepter. C'est la seule chance de revoir Booth vivant.

Je parvins magnifiquement bien à contrôler mes hormones. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer : j'avais juste envie de remuer ciel et terre pour faire en sorte que tout finisse bien !

-Jamais mes supérieurs n'accepteront cela : nous ne pouvons pas effacer les casiers judiciaires d'hors la loi ! Et encore moins leur fournir de fausses identités. Sinon, tout les hors la loi auraient recours à un tel chantage, et je crois bien que des dérives ont déjà assez lieu ainsi. Vous êtes une femme de vérité : vous savez que nous ne pouvons déroger aux règles… même lorsqu'il s'agit de nos sentiments. J'apprécie l'Agent Booth et je sais que ma réponse va vous faire souffrir, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de tout cela. Je vais dépêcher de nouvelles troupes de recherche dans tout l'état de Virginie : nous allons fouiller l'Etat. Nous allons lancer des appels à témoin, tout va être fait. Vous devriez rentrer et vous reposer… dans votre état.

-Je suis parfaitement en état ! Merci ! rageai-je. Vous prétendez me connaître : vous devriez savoir que je ne peux rester sans agir quand quelqu'un que j'aime est entre les mains d'assassins ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir !

Je quittai la pièce avant de faire ou dire quelque chose que je regretterai par la suite. Cependant, je claquai la porte pour faire bonne mesure. Tant pis ! Le FBI ne voulait pas nous aider, et bien nous allions nous débrouiller… ! Complicité criminelle ? Mieux valait aller en prison que de laisser Booth mourir. Angela et Hodgins seraient d'accord avec mon point de vue. Angela pourrait faire de fausses identités : elle avait des logiciels poussés. C'était un génie informatique, elle pourrait infiltrer, peut être le serveur informatique du FBI … Et ensuite, ce serait les **retrouvailles**. Baisers, tendresse, amour.

Je me raccrochai à cet espoir.

Dring… Le téléphone…

Dring… Encore, le téléphone.

Mon cœur battait. Je décrochai, un doigt tremblant appuyant sur le bouton « téléphone vert ».

-Brennan ?

-C'est Hodgins. J'ai trouvé quelque chose 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

-Hodgins ! Hodgins ! Où es-tu ?

Ma voix retentissait dans tout le labo et dérangea les travailleurs assidus, mais j'avais d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

-Là !

L'entomologiste me fit signe de le rejoindre, alors qu'il était au milieu des plantes, les mains et les genoux plein de terre. Camille et Angela l'entouraient et me regardaient arriver, le visage mi souriant, mi soucieux.

-Alors, quoi ? Le temps presse !

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quelles conclusions tirer de tout cela.

-Dites-moi ! s'exclama la voix de Sweets dans mon dos. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une question d'ordre psychologique.

-Et bien. J'ai déterré cette plante pour voir si quelque chose m'interpeller et ce fut une brillante idée car j'ai trouvé ceci !

Il me tendit une petite boule marron qui roula dans le creux de ma main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? nous fîmes d'une seule voix interrogatrice.

-Un gland de _Quercus rubra_ ou Chêne Rouge ! Comme il se trouvait au fond d'un pot de citronnier, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un os. Et j'avais besoin de toi pour trouver cet « os ».

-Tu utilises le mot « os » comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Mais c'est une expression commune, très mal utilisée ici… Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon domaine. Si l'assassin a mis ce gland ici, il doit y avoir une raison sentimentale ou…

-Vous voyez, Docteur Brennan, vous êtes douée même lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de votre domaine, me félicita Sweets. Il doit s'agir de la signature de Jennifer, la journaliste. Avez-vous eu l'idée, Hodgins, de regarder dans les autres pots.

Un éclair de lucidité éclata dans les yeux de l'entomologiste et il se précipita sur le petit pot qui contenait une rose je tombai à genoux près de lui tirai à moi un pot qui contenait un géranium. Nous creusâmes le plus vite possible, arrachâmes les dernières racines des fleurs et trouvâmes ainsi deux autres glands. L'hypothèse était confirmée.

-C'est une signature, alors ! Mais Hodgins, ça ne nous sert à rien ! Si ? Car à moins que le chêne rouge soit un arbre très rare… Ce qui n'est pas le cas… Et puis, ça pourrait très bien être la signature du fleuriste.

-Le fleuriste est son amant, donc, c'est du pareil au même ! Mais je vais te surprendre. Dès que j'ai trouvé ce gland, j'ai cherché la situation du chêne rouge dans le District de Columbia et dans les Etats les plus proches et : ils sont présents essentiellement dans la Foret de Washington et de Jefferson et surtout dans la partie présente dans l'Etat de Virginie. Hors, nous savons que Jennifer se dirigeait justement vers la Virginie, non ?

-Mais rien n'est certain, Hodgins…

-Et puis la forêt est immense, fit remarquer Camille.

-C'est notre seule chance. Brennan : dit au FBI d'envoyer le plus de troupes possibles et de fouiller rapidement toutes les cabanes qui pourraient se trouver là bas.

-Mais…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Hodgins… Jack… Il ne reste que deux heures…

Regard lourd d'anxiété – Angela, Jack, Tempérance – Sweets et Camille, compatissant.

Angela serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-On va y arriver : ensemble… !

Ainsi, pour cette unique fois, ils quittèrent tous le labo pour se rendre au FBI, monter dans une des voitures qui sillonneraient la forêt d'ici deux heures et demi… Car oui… Il fallait au minimum ce temps là pour parvenir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Et certainement que Booth et Michael seraient déjà morts d'ici là. Cependant, des hélicoptères s'envolèrent et cela leur laissait un peu plus d'espoir. Ils arriveraient avant là bas…

Mais est-ce que seulement Booth et Mike étaient là bas ? Rien n'était sûr. 

* * *

><p><strong>-Bon : Planete NEWS : je suis dégoutée ! A mort ! OMG ! Ils ont reporté l'épisode de la saison 7x06 au 12 janvier ! Dans un mois ! Donc celui de vendredi est le dernier qu'on aura avant longtemps. Sans compter, que l'épisode 7x07 ne sera pas diffusé avant Avril -_-_-_-<strong>

**-Vous avez lu les romans de Kathy Reichs dont la série s'inspire ? Je me demande s'ils sont biens.**

**Merci de vos réponses et de vos reviews ! **

**PS : je vais essayer de faire mon possible, mais pas sure de pouvoir poster mercredi prochain le chapitre 17 … Je suis malade et donc, ces soirs là, je n'ai pas pu écrire. Et j'ai mes bacs blancs la semaine prochaine, donc ce week end, pas trop de temps … Mais j'essayerai promis =) Bxxx**


	19. Chapitre 17 : Fuite

**Merci pour toutes vos super reviews ! Je vous ai largement répondu pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ! J'ai vraiment été overbooké, mais je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie je crois… Enfin, on verra à la rentrée… =) j'aurais bien aimé arriver à la période de Noel dans ma fic, en même temps que la vraie vie, mais c'est raté là … =/ enfin, peut être pas… Nous verrons.**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! Je vais mieux, moins fatiguée. Et puis, le plus dur est passé ! Maintenant : vacances pour moi ! **

**CROCdu74 : ce n'est pas grave, là c'est moi qui suis en retard lol ! Ne tkt pas ! J'espère que tu es moins inondée =( c'est chaud …. Non, non dans les livres il n'y a pas de Booth et Brennan est plus vieille, et elle n'a pas eu d'enfance comme notre Brennie… Mercii pour ta review !  
>Skelette : hey ! Cool que tu sois inscrite ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'envoyer de mP en fait. Tout le monde m'a dit que c'était bien les livres de KR alors je les lirai surement. Je suis flattée que ce soit la plus grande review que tu aies écrite ! Ca me fait cro plaisir. <strong>

**TempBrennan : Merci pour ta looongue review ! Ne tkt pas encore une fois =) ce n'est pas grave. Tu pourrais la mettre en favoris ou en alert (ça te prévient des nouveaux chapitres lol ^^ ) je dis ça parce que vu que tu es inscrite – c'est plus pratique pour suivre des fictions ) Le 3, le 4, le 5, le 1, le 2 … (euhhhh tous ! ) je les ai croooo adorés ! Je les lirai surement les bouquins alors ! Puzzle Macabre ? C'est Booth et Brennan dedans ? Cool ! Je savais pas, merciii ! Merci aussi, rapport au coms sur le chapitre d'avant ! Tu es trop gentille. Oh, et c'est normal d'avoir de la compassion pour Jennifer, c'est le but …. Parce que les grands méchants, juste méchants sadiquement… Ben yen aura un dans cette fiction, mais jennifer je voulaias pas la faire comme ça ^^ **

**BONES-NCIS : Pas du copié collé ? La classe =) merciii encore plus alors ! Je les lirai surement alors ces livres ! A props des méchants pas beaux ! David ne l'est pas, sur ! Mais Emily non plus, si ? enfin c'est en quelque sorte de sa faute alors … lol =) En Suisse ? Vous avez du supra bon chocolat, vous ? Mes parents en avaient ramené une fois et c'était trop MIAM ! Merci pour ta gentille et encourageante review miss ! **

**Bones : Coucou ! Merci de revenir ! Tu as tout lu alors ? =) Mercii beaucoup de ta review en tus cas ! C'est justement ce que je voulais savoir pour les livres, parce que j'vaais déjà compris qu'ils n'étaient pas comme la série ^^ c'est bête en un sens, mais c'est comme ça lol**

**T'Pau : Merciii beaucoup pour ta gentille review. 1 mois c'est trop long (surtout pour un seul épisode ! ) Je sais que les romans n'ont rien à voir avec la série. C'était juste pour savoir s'ils valaient le détour. Je n'ai pas trop compris la fin de ta review : tu collectionnes des livres sur les séries ? Ca veut dire quoi ^^ ? **

**Athina : Hey ! Une nouvelle =) (ou un nouveau ^^ ) je sais que la saison 7 est sortie. Je la cite dans mes chapitres ! Tu lis toujours ? **

**Nath16 : merci pour tes encouragements ! Oui « The Prisoner in the Pipe » c'est le 7x07, où Brennan accouche apparemment. **

**Arroganz : Thanks you =) **

**Fandebones : ils n'étaient pas vraiment libre encore ^^ lol merciii**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17 : <strong>

**Fuite**

_**Ou comment Booth est un Dieu lorsqu'il s'agit de s'échapper, mais moins un Dieu lorsqu'il s'agit de rester tranquillement assis à attendre les secours.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOTH: Thanks for coming to get me, Bones.<br>BRENNAN: You should have stayed in the hospital another day.  
>BOOTH: No, I didn't mean…get me out of the hospital. I meant…coming out on the helicopter…and the ship. Thanks for saving my life.<br>(She nods her head and looks at the ground but doesn't say anything)  
>BRENNAN: (pulling something out of her pocket) I got you this. (it's a new Cocky belt buckle. she hands it to Booth)<br>BOOTH: (laughing, smiling and holding up the buckle) Cocky! How'd you find that? That's hard to find.  
>BRENNAN: (after a moment) I read through your report. It seems as if you would need two people to do most of what you did.<strong>

**[…]**

**BOOTH: Merci d'être venue me chercher.  
>BRENNAN: Vous auriez du rester à l'hôpital encore une journée.<br>BOOTH: Non, je ne vous remercie pas… d'être venue me chercher à l'hôpital, mais d'être venue me chercher en hélicoptère… sur le bateau. . Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
>(Elle acquiesce et regarde le sol mais ne dit rien.)<br>BRENNAN: (en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche ) Je vous ai apporté ça. **

**BOOTH: (en rigolant et en acceptant ce qu'elle lui tend)Ah ! Ca alors ! La boucle ! Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? C'est dur à trouver!  
>BRENNAN: (après un moment) J'ai lu votre rapport. Il fallait être deux pour faire tout ce que vous avez fait.<strong>

**4x14**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_

_Je serrai Michael contre mon cœur, l'entourant au mieux de la couverture parce que, plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'il attrape froid. Puis, nous attendîmes. Des heures et des heures. Nous attendîmes que la__nuit tombe. Maintenant, il fallait attendre que le jour se lève. Ainsi, j'avais regardé le soleil plonger derrière l'horizon – je ne voyais rien, bien sur, mais j'imaginai, avec ce que je discernai de la lumière extérieure – j'imaginai, immobile et terrifié parce que j'avais bien conscience que rien ne m'assurait que je puisse revoir encore une fois le soleil… _

…

Je somnolais le temps était long, faut dire ! J'espérai que je serais réveillé par les alarmes des ambulances et des forces de l'ordre. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. La nuit était tombée, et le froid l'avait accompagnée. Maintenant, c'était l'aube et je me disais qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'on nous trouve… en fait, normalement, dans trois heures, les vingt quatre heures seraient définitivement écoulées. A ce moment là, normalement, Jennifer aurait du nous tuer, mais comme elle ne savait plus où nous étions, ils allaient surement s'enfuir. Le problème majeur était que je n'avais aucune idée de comment agir. La voie était peut être libre : après tout, nos ravisseurs étaient peut être partis depuis longtemps. Mais il ne me semblait pas, au milieu de mes souvenirs brumeux, me souvenir du bruit d'un moteur. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire : car Joshua avait emmené la voiture loin, et s'ils étaient partis, ils l'avaient fait à pied, car ils devaient bien rejoindre le véhicule. Je ne pouvais donc pas entendre de moteur automobile. Donc, je ne pouvais pas savoir si la voie était libre.

J'avais toujours peur peur qu'il me reprenne et surtout, peur qu'ils tuent le petit être innocent qui dormait contre moi. Mais je ne pourrais pas rester ici éternellement ! Surtout, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les renforts me trouvent ici : j'étais dans une petite cabane, dans une immense forêt. Ce n'était même pas sur que Brennan sache que j'étais dans cette forêt.

En ce matin naissant, j'avais espéré que j'allai être réveillé par les alarmes des ambulances et des forces de l'ordre. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut le petit Mike qui me réveilla. Il commença à gesticuler, à gigoter dans mes bras. Evidemment, il avait faim. Normal, logique. Les bébés ne peuvent pas se rendre compte du danger. On ne peut pas leur dire de se taire. Pourtant, il devait bien sentir mon angoisse, alors je tentai de le calmer. Je le berçai, lui chuchotai de faire silence, lui expliquai que c'était dangereux. Peine perdue. Michael n'était pas un bébé qui pleurait beaucoup, mais là, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était loin de sa maman, de son papa, bringuebalé de bras inconnus à d'autres bras inconnus, il avait faim, froid, il avait mal dormi, alors ses pleurs allèrent crescendo et s'intensifièrent.

Je paniquai. J'essayai de le mettre sous ma veste, pour étouffer au mieux ses pleurs, mais je n'espérais pas vraiment qu'il se calme avant d'avoir bu un biberon de lait chaud.

Je vis mon cauchemar se réaliser quand la porte s'entrouvrit.

-Oh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc ici ! ricana une voix cruelle.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Notre voiture avançait trop doucement. Sweets et Camille avaient pris le second véhicule et était juste derrière nous ils nous collaient au train.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accélérer ! Bon dieu ! Deux vies étaient en jeu ! Angela et Hodgins tremblaient de peur, de stress, d'angoisse, derrière moi, sur la banquette arrière. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie – la même que moi – prendre le volant et appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Mais nous étions dans le SUV d'un Agent du FBI et c'est lui qui conduisait. Il ne communiquait pas avec nous, comme si nous étions de simples passagers (nous étions de simples passagers, mais il aurait pu nous montrer un peu de compassion quand même !)

-Allo Agent Yelta ? Ici, le lieutenant Ford, voiture 646 34, vous me recevez ?

-Cinq sur cinq. A vous.

-Les Hélicos survolent la forêt, mais on nous a donné l'ordre de nous poser en des lieux stratégiques et de fouiller la forêt de manière plus discrète.

-D'accord. En quoi cela me concerne ?

-C'était pour informer les proches.

L'Agent regarda dans le rétroviseur central pour jeter un coup d'œil au couple, puis tourna ses yeux vers moi vivement, hocha la tête et raccrocha la radio.

-Vous avez entendu ? Vous êtes informés.

Il était définitivement antipathique. Dieu merci : quand on m'avait assignée un partenaire, j'étais tombée sur l'Agent du FBI le plus sympa (et le plus sexy) de tout Washington (et de tous les USA). Je souris en me disant que s'il avait pu entendre mes pensées, il m'aurait pris dans ses bras, puis je frissonnai car je m'aperçus qu'il ne m'étreindrait peut être plus jamais.

« Il faut que tu survives pour notre bébé. »

Je posai les deux mains sur mon ventre et ressentis une immense chaleur. Je savais que c'était ridicule, mais cela me rassura. Il survivrait ! Il m'était indispensable et tout irait bien… Comme d'habitude…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

-Oh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc ici ! ricana une voix cruelle.

Mon sang se glaça. On nous avait entendus. Joshua – car c'était bien sa voix – nous avait trouvé. MERDE ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Je déposai rapidement Michael sur le sol, derrière quelques pots de plantes, le plus loin possible de la porte. Je me levai et sortis de la cabane, doucement.

-Vous m'avez trouvé, constatai-je d'un ton déçu, préférant me faire passer pour vaincu que pour combattif.

-Eh bien on dirait que oui !

Il avait son flingue pointé sur moi, vers ma poitrine, bien sur… Soudain, il leva le sourcil droit et questionna :

-Mais, où est le gamin ?

Il aurait été trop facile qu'il ait oublié son existence… Bon, alors… Il fallait tenter le coup... Je levai mes mains en l'air et désignai la cabane de la tête.

-Bon, ben tu vas le prendre !

-Il est mort de froid…

-Pardon ? Arrête de dire des conneries !

-C'est vrai !

-Putain ! Faut tout faire soi-même !

Ouf… Il était idiot. Crétin, crétin. Nous étions sauvés.

Il me fit reculer, puis entra dans la cabane, cependant dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, je lui assenai un magistral coup de pied dans le dos. Il bascula en avant, mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher au bébé, je le tirai par le col de sa veste et lui cognai la tête contre la porte du cabanon. Je le jetai au sol et lui arrachai le pistolet des mains (c'était mon arme, non mais !) Je tirai une balle dans sa jambe droite et il hurla. Il se tordit de douleur au sol, puis s'évanouit, parce que j'appuyai sur la dite jambe avec mon pied. Cela me révulsait un peu de lui faire mal intentionnellement, mais il fallait qu'il perde connaissance pour que j'aie un peu de temps. Quoique de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin avec la jambe blessée. C'était nécessaire si je voulais qu'il soit pris par le FBI. Même s'il se traînait jusqu'à un abri, une cachette, la trace de sang permettrait de le retrouver facilement.

Je récupérai rapidement le bébé qui pleurait toujours. Je l'embrassai sur le front, en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, puis fonçai vers la maison, le pistolet dans ma chaussure, faute d'un meilleur endroit où le mettre.

J'hésitai à aller cacher le bébé quelque part, puis à retourner à la maison pour tenter de téléphoner… Mais je décidai de garder Michael avec moi je ne pouvais me séparer de lui. Peut être que je le mettais en danger, mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il était toujours plus en sécurité avec moi que seul. Donc, je le gardai avec moi et pénétrai dans la maison précautionneusement, arme à la main, même si je ne pourrais pas tirer avec précision en ayant un bébé dans les bras.

Pas de bruit le silence. Pourtant, cela m'effrayait plus que ça ne me rassurait. Jennifer me tomba dessus comme la première goutte de pluie s'écrase sur une joue. Je fus surpris. Et ce fut l'orage. Les coups plurent sur moi : un coup de pied dans le genou, puis un coup de couteau sur le côté gauche, au niveau de l'estomac. Malgré tout, je ne lâchai pas le bébé et parvins à reculer assez pour me mettre hors de sa portée. Je pointai mon arme sur elle.

-Il est chargé, hurlai-je pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux plein de désespoir.

-Je sais… donc… c'est fini ?

-Je crois oui… Vous allez me dire où est le téléphone…

-Je ne peux pas… Dès que vous avez fui, quand Joshua est revenu, nous sommes partis à votre recherche et comme nous avions peur que vous ne reveniez ici pour appeler la police, nous avons coupé toutes les lignes. Elles sont hors service.

-Et votre portable ?

-Il est dans l'évier. Je vous ai vu tirer sur Joshua derrière la maison, par la fenêtre. J'ai entendu les cris… Je savais que vous alliez arriver et que je n'aurais pas le dessus, alors, j'ai bousillé vos chances de vous en sortir. Vous voyez : vous saignez, vous n'avez pas mangé depuis 20 heures, vous ne pouvez pas téléphoner… Vous êtes mort. Et le bébé… Je n'en parle pas.

Je refusai de me laisser abattre, surtout devant elle.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

Je voulais savoir pourquoi.

-J'ai écris un journal intime quand j'étais petite, pour tenter de me libérer de mon passé. Mais ça n'a pas suffi, alors… Je me suis sentie forcée de réparer un peu le mal commis… Maintenant, tuez-moi s'il vous plait.

-Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir ! Tournez vous.

Je déposai Michael sur la table de la cuisine, récupérai la planche en bois qui traînais toujours par terre et assommai la femme une seconde fois. Aie… Ca devait faire mal.

Je la tirai comme je pus jusqu'à la cuisine, et la ligotai à la chaise où j'avais moi-même été attaché. Je mis tous les objets tranchants sur une étagère, hors de sa portée, ainsi elle ne pourrait pas se détacher, puis je tirai une balle dans sa jambe. Cela me répugnai, mais cela m'assurai qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas non plus. Ensuite je fouillai la maison, le bébé dans les bras, pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas menti et que tous les moyens de communication étaient bien hors d'usage. Je fouillai les placards mais il n'y avait rien à manger.

Il me restait deux options : rester ici, à l'abri des éventuelles intempéries et des animaux sauvages, et du froid, même si le chalet n'avait pas de chauffage actuellement. Ou alors, je tentai de parvenir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Avant toute prise de décision, je bus goulument de l'eau du robinet, remplissait une gourde et réhydratai le petit, en lui mouillant le corps et en le faisant boire par petite gorgée. Puis je pensai ma plaie. C'était une plaie profonde et ça saignait beaucoup. J'entourai mon flanc avec des draps (que j'avais trouvés dans la chambre) et qui firent office de bandages.

Jennifer avait pensé à vider les placards de nourriture, mais pas à vider la pharmacie. Il y avait un puissant anti-douleur, alors je pris ces cachets avec moi… espérant que cela calmerait la douleur. C'était vain, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Alors … Que choisir… Les deux étaient risqués… Il était possible que Bones me retrouve dans peu de temps… Mais il était possible qu'elle ne me trouve pas ici… Et vu mon état aléatoire, sans manger, sans chaleur et sans repos (car je n'aurais pas de repos avec un bébé mécontent et deux malfrats à vingt mètres de nous) je n'allais pas tenir longtemps…

La forêt… Nous étions tout au plus à 5 heures de Washington, ce qui voulait dire que nous étions certainement dans une forêt en basse altitude. Certainement celle entre Washington et Jefferson. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'animaux trop dangereux… Je n'en savais rien en fait… Certainement des ours, par contre…

Bon, ma décision était prise. Je n'allais pas supporter de rester à proximité de nos deux kidnappeurs. Je pris deux nouvelles couvertures dans la chambre, je les enfouis dans un sac à dos que je trouvai dans un des placards, j'y mis les gourdes, une lampe de poche et les téléphones portables qui se trouvaient dans l'évier. Je voulais tenter de les faire sécher : peut être qu'ils fonctionneraient encore. Nous partîmes ainsi, le bébé entre mes bras, du côté droit, parce que du côté gauche j'avais toujours trop mal.

Il devait être huit heures du matin, le soleil s'élevait peu à peu dans le ciel. Finalement, j'étais vivant et c'était une nouvelle journée. Les 24 heures étaient quasiment écoulées, mais je savais mes ravisseurs hors d'état de nuire et je ne perdais pas courage de parvenir à trouver le bout de la forêt.

La voiture de Joshua n'était nulle part en vue… Ils l'avaient planquée bien sur : pendant qu'ils étaient partis à ma recherche cette nuit, ils avaient pris soin de me couper toutes portes de sorties au cas où j'aurais re-pointé le bout de mon nez ici. Ca aurait été encore une fois trop facile n'est-ce pas ?

Je pris donc la route - le chemin de terre pour être plus précis - que nous avions emprunté pour venir. J'allais suivre la trace des pneus et je finirais par quitter la forêt. Si une voiture devait passer, elle passerait par là. Et quand j'aurais assez marché, quand j'aurais une idée plus précise de la direction à prendre, peut être que je couperai à travers bois, pour aller plus vite.

Le soleil matinal était face à moi : il voulait me guider.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Jennifer<strong>

J'étais ligotée à cette chaise. Je savais Joshua blessé. Ce n'est pas que cela m'importait vraiment, mais il avait tout de même partagé mes nuits et je me sentais assez proche de lui. J'étais plus inquiète pour moi, cependant. Je savais que j'avais à présent très peu de chance d'échapper aux autorités. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour me payer un excellent avocat. Meurtres en série. C'était clair que j'en prenais pour la vie. Et la peine de mort. Sublime ! En un sens… Ma vie était une roue. Et mon père, ce salaud, aurait gagné. Il aurait tué les deux femmes de sa vie, qu'il aimait le plus.

Mais j'aurais tellement aimé rendre maman fière de moi avant de partir. J'aurais aimé tuer tous ceux qui blessaient la planète ! Comme pour rattraper ce que maman n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

Les larmes s'éternisaient sur mes joues dans une chute infinie. Elles terminaient leur course, pour la plupart, contre mes lèvres. Et je happai de ma langue leur amertume.

_Je me retrouve à valdinguer de famille en famille. Je n'ai plus de parents. Je vais de maison en maison : je n'aime personne et personne ne m'aime. Je ne peux accorder ma confiance je dois survivre. Plus tard, je grandis. Grande, grande. Je cherche mon papa. Je sais que ma maman est morte, j'en fais encore des cauchemars, mais où est mon papa ? Du jour au lendemain, il a disparu : je suis rentrée de l'école, la police était là, m'a dit de faire mes affaires et j'ai suivi une dame jusqu'à un foyer d'accueil. Une inconnue pour aller chez des inconnus. _

_Je le retrouve. Son nom est sur la liste des incarcérés. Les incarcérés il y a longtemps. Dix ans. Moi j'en ai dix-sept. Je vais le voir. Mon papa n'est pas blanc ? Je pensais qu'il était le seul à être digne de confiance. _

_-Papa ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appelée ?_

_-Parce que j'ai honte. Tu mérites mieux que moi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_J'avais compris à ce moment là qu'il me reniait, quelqu'en soit la raison. Et je me retrouvai seule. Encore plus seule._

_-J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible Jen. _

_FLASH_

_Un cadavre dans les bras. Dans un salon. Un salon empli de plantes de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Des feuilles rouges sang._

_FLASH_

_-C'est… tu…_

_Bien sur, l'évidence avait toujours été devant moi. Sous mes yeux. N'importe qui aurait compris, n'est ce pas ? Maman, morte innocemment, un matin d'automne ? Un fou qui serait passé par là et après avoir tué maman, l'aurait installée ainsi… sur un canapé ? C'étaient des scénarios improbables ! _

_-C'est toi qui l'as tuée ! avais-je hurlé._

_-Chut ! avait-il soufflé, ce lâche, parce que nous étions tout de même dans une prison._

_-Tu crois que tu as encore une chance de sortir de là ? avais-je ironiser._

_J'avais une tendance aux sarcasmes cela me protégeait. _

_-Non, mais… je préfère oublier._

_-Oublier ? Tu l'as tuée alors ?_

_Je pleurai, mais lui aussi, alors nous étions quittes._

_-J'aimais ta mère plus que tout mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que, dans la colère et l'alcool et…_

_-Tu n'es pas excusable ! C'était maman ! Tu n'es plus mon père ! _

_Je voulais partir, pour pouvoir cogner contre un mur de mon poing ! Mais je voulais comprendre, plus que tout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est… compliqué, Jen…_

_- Dis-le-moi ! L'alcool, okay ! Mais il y a bien du y avoir la goutte d'eau dévastatrice et investigatrice de…_

_-C'est… Je venais pour lui parler sérieusement je ne supportais plus d'être loin d'elle et elle, elle ne faisait que me rabattre l'alcool à la gueule. Et elle me parlait de son boulot, de ses plantes, des animaux, de l'écologie, alors que moi je m'en contre foutais ! _

_-Mais maman c'est tout ce qu'elle aime !_

_-Et elle me reprochait constamment ce que je faisais ! Je n'avais pas choisi de devenir multimillionnaire d'une entreprise de déforestation ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et elle, elle me le ressortait toujours ! Tu ne te rends pas compte…_

_-Alors c'est l'écologie qui l'a tuée ? _

_-… Je…_

_Il hésita. Je m'énervai :_

_-Parce que tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre salaud, si c'est ça !_

_Il n'ajouta rien. Qui ne dit rien, acquiesce, non ? Je quittai la pris en pleurant ma rage et mon dégoût du monde._

J'avais été tentée par la corde, le révolver, le poison, la chute mortelle, le poignard, bien des fois, mais je m'étais retenu. Quelque chose avait toujours détourné mon attention au dernier moment : une feuille qui tombe, un animal qui rigole, le soleil qui réchauffe ma joue d'un de ses rayons. Oui : la Nature avec un grand N m'avait sauvée. Et maintenant, j'avais ruiné le travail. Mais je voulais venger ma mère et tuer tous ces salauds qui détruisaient la planète. Tous ces salauds qui auraient pu tuer ma mère pour la même raison stupide que mon père.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Enfin ! La voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions au milieu des arbres, cachés par leur cime et leurs troncs. Le moteur s'éteint et c'était comme si la paix était revenue.

Juste à ce moment là, une voiture du FBI arriva et vint à notre rencontre. Les agents qui en descendaient étaient tout sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Jennifer <strong>

Ils arrivent. Ils sont des dizaines. Ils me posent des questions : je réponds pas. Je suis ailleurs. Loin de ce monde déchu.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

-On les a !

Youpiiii ! m'exclamai-je mentalement. Booth ? Où est-il ?

-Je peux les voir ! quémandai-je comme une enfant.

Angela me prit la main pour m'appuyer.

-Euh… Oui, si vous voulez. Ils sont dans un sale état.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Quoi ? Ils sont dans un état critique ?

Mon cerveau répondait déjà à cette question : il fallait appeler des ambulances ! Mais ces gars devaient être là, facile depuis deux heures (ils avaient eu la chance de prendre l'hélicoptère ! eux !) Ouf ! Ils avaient du s'occuper d'eux et maintenant, ils allaient bien !

-Mon fils va bien ? s'écria Hodgins, n'y tenant plus.

-Votre fils ? Euh… Et bien… Il a plusieurs côtes cassées et…

L'agent du FBI (un petit nouveau apparemment) bégaya et se tourna vers son supérieur avec un air interrogateur.

-Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour avoir un fils de cet âge ?

-Mais voyons Bruce ! Ils sont entrain de te poser des questions sur les otages, pas sur les lascars !

Le vieil homme qui venait de parler, et qui jusque là blablatait dans son téléphone pour obtenir les dernières infos, ajouta à leur attention, d'un ton compatissant :

-L'agent Booth et le bébé n'étaient pas dans la maison. Mais ils sont saufs, du moins l'Agent Booth, car leurs deux kidnappeurs étaient attachés et blessés. Ils ont du fuir à travers la forêt.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé de cadavre ? trouvai-je utile de demander.

-Non. Aucun. Mais nos équipes cherchent toujours… au cas où.

Rien n'était sur… mais je me tournai vers Angela pour la rassurer :

-Ils ne sont pas morts, tu vois…

-C'est gentil, Sweetie, de tenter de me rassurer, murmura-t-elle.

-Il est avec Booth, tout ira bien ! assurai-je, autant pour moi-même que pour les deux parents.

Camille et Sweets arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et nous prîmes la seconde voiture pour aller jusqu'à la maison.

Pendant que nous roulions, je scrutais le paysage, dans l'espoir de discerner la silhouette de Booth. Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé si tu les avais mis hors d'état de nuire ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Tu croyais que je ne te trouverai pas ?

Une larme sauvageonne, vivace et libre parvint à franchir le barrage de mes cils et elle roula sur ma joue à toute allure. Invisible pour le reste du monde. Mais mon cœur était fendu. De honte, de crainte et d'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour le suspense. La suite n'est pas écrite encore. = **

**-Vous en pensez quoi ? de ce chapitre =) ! Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**-Vous savez que c'est officiel ! Ils ont mis dans les scripts sur internet de l'épisode 7, le prénom du bébé de Brennan… Je ne sais pas si je dois le mettre… Ce n'est pas vraiment un Spoiler si ? Enfin, c'est ce que beaucoup de monde avait prévu… **

**-J'ai fait, il y a quelque temps, un article sur Bones, sur mon site. C'est pour des fans, alors si vous voulez aller le lire =) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sur le site ou ici : je ne peux pas mettre de lien, alors l'adresse c'est plume-d-imagination . emonsite . com**

**Si vous tapez plumed'imagination dans la barre google, il vous le trouve. Merci d'avance**

**Bxxx à mercredi ! **


	20. Chapitre 18 : Retrouvailles

**Hi Everybody ! Bon, j'ai eu très peu de reviews au dernier chapitre… J'espère que ceux qui liront les prochains laisseront quand même des reviews sur les autres **

**Les remerciements :**

**CROCdu74 : moi j'm passer du point de vue d'un personnage à l'autre … c'est plus varié et ça évite de tomber dans la lenteur je trouve… quand j'ai plus d'idée avec tel perso, hop, je vais voir ailleurs ce que ça donne ^^ Euh… Brennan ne va pas être très contente, mais bon… rien d'inhabituel… tu verras dans le prochain chapitre =)**

**Arroganz : merciiii ! voilà la suite !  
>Nath16 : mes examens se sont assez bien passé dans l'ensemble… Déjà, j'ai eu une bonne note en histoire, donc c'est déjà ça ! =) j'écris, j'écris, j'écris… mais c'est long lol<strong>

**Fandebones : voilà les retrouvailles =) tu n'étais pas loin de la vérité, tu vas voir !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18<strong>

**Retrouvailles**

_**Ou comment Booth n'aime vraiment pas les hôpitaux quand Brennan n'est pas là.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOTH: That's not what I thanked Him for. I thanked Him for saving…all of us. It was all of us. Every. Single. One. You take one of us away, and you and Hodgins are in that hole forever. And I'm thankful for that.<strong>

**BRENNAN: (voice breaking a bit) I knew you wouldn't give up.**

**BOOTH: I knew you wouldn't give up.**

**(They're staring in each others eyes)**

**[…]**

**BOOTH: Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai remercié. Je l'ai remercié de nous avoir sauvés. De nous avoir tous sauvés. Nous tous. Je veux dire, chacun d'entre nous. Si l'un de nous n'avait pas été là, Hodgins et vous, vous restiez dans ce trou pour toujours. Alors je lui en suis reconnaissant.**

**BRENNAN: (la voix brisée) J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. **

**BOOTH: J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous. **

**(Long regard)**

**2x09**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_Je pris donc la route - le chemin de terre pour être plus précis - que nous avions emprunté pour venir. J'allais suivre la trace des pneus et je finirais par quitter la forêt. Si une voiture devait passer, elle passerait par là. Et quand j'aurais assez marché, quand j'aurais une idée plus précise de la direction à prendre, peut être que je couperai à travers bois, pour aller plus vite. _

_Le soleil matinal était face à moi : il voulait me guider._

…

J'avais l'impression de marcher depuis des jours et des jours, dans le froid et dans l'inconnu. Le bébé, contre ma poitrine, me donnait la force d'avancer, sinon je me serais écroulé depuis longtemps. J'avais bien trop mal sur le côté gauche. Mais je ne devais pas abandonner ! Même si le froid montait depuis mes orteils jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, même si je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, même si ma vue se troublait peu à peu, je ne pouvais pas laisser tout tomber.

Je ne voyais que la lumière, droit devant… Et Brennan au bout. Et mon petit bout de chou. Et la chaleur, le réconfort, la joie. Je pensais à tout ça pour tenir : « c'est bientôt fini », je me le répétais en boucle pour mieux m'en convaincre et continuer d'avancer.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

La maison était toute petite, cachée dans cette immense forêt de Washington et de Jefferson. Booth, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendue ? Angela, Hodgins, moi et les autres, nous montâmes l'escalier d'entrée et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Cela empestait la sueur et le sang. Jennifer avait été menottée et était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Je me précipitai vers elle, Angie sur mes talons.

-Où est Booth ?

La tueuse leva les yeux vers moi et secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Dans cette forêt. Il est certainement déjà mort. Je l'ai presque tué.

Je la secouai en la prenant par la veste et en l'agitant d'arrière à avant.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait ! Pourquoi vous, vous les psychopathes, vous avez besoin de faire du Mal ? Vous seriez plus heureux sans ça…

Sweets posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tira en arrière je me laissai tomber dans ses bras (une première, autant pour lui que pour moi !) et un peu maladroitement il me tapota le dos.

-Vous savez bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça, Docteur Brennan.

J'hochai la tête, fermant les yeux et laissant dégouliner mes larmes. J'entendis la faible voix de Jennifer murmurer :

-J'ai perdu le contrôle. La rage m'a prise. J'ai tenté pendant vingt ans d'être heureuse malgré la mort de maman et le meurtre de papa, mais un jour, j'ai tué cet homme il avait dit des choses horribles, et cela m'a soulagé comme pas possible. C'était un bout d'infini dans ce monde cruel. Un morceau de joie intense dans mon cauchemar. J'ai attendu, espéré être libérée, mais j'avais peur des autorités. Je savais qu'on pouvait m'attraper à n'importe quel instant, alors je ne faisais pas de vagues. Le temps a passé et rien… J'avais rencontré Joshua, mais je n'étais même pas heureuse dans ses bras. Rien ne me satisfaisait. Alors, j'ai recommencé… Et toujours le même enthousiasme divin, toujours le bout de paradis lorsque je volais une vie humaine. Je suis maudite. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour me sauver. Et j'ai toujours été trop lâche pour mettre fin à mes jours, moi.

Camille arriva à ce moment là, en annonçant :

-Ils ont envoyé des voitures pour fouiller la forêt. Ils vont tenter de passer partout.

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte du psy, jetai un dernier regard à Jennifer et quittai la pièce. La coronaire me suivit.

-On peut aller avec eux ? m'enquis-je.

-Oui, bien sur. Mais vous n'êtes pas sure d'être dans la voiture qui les trouvera.

-Qu'importe ! Angela ? Hodgins ? appelai-je, prenez aussi une voiture chacun.

-Hodgi… Je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Sinon, je ne vais pas résister, pria Angela, mais je n'y prenais déjà plus garde.

Je quittai la maison. Devant : une ambulance, où l'on était entrain de soigner les blessures de Joshua. Des voitures de police partout. Toutes sur le départ. Je grimpai dans une, sans demander l'avis de personne, et personne ne me dit rien. Je me calai dans la banquette arrière, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Quand nous nous mîmes en route, j'ouvris ma fenêtre pour être sur de ne manquer aucun détail du paysage. J'avais froid, mais je m'en moquais. Booth gelait dans cette forêt avec un nouveau né.

La voiture louvoya ainsi entre les arbres, difficilement et lentement, pendant de longues heures…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'arrivai plus à avancer. Je sentais que j'allais tomber. Alors, vite, je m'assis sur le sol boueux de la forêt. Je me traînai jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre pour pouvoir m'appuyer contre.

-Mon petit bonhomme. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Putain ! J'entends plus rien !

Je n'entendais même plus ma propre voix, alors même que je parlais. Cependant, l'enfant devait m'entendre et cela devait le rassurer, alors je continuai, même si l'impression était étrange.

-Mais on va s'en sortir. Je me repose un peu, et après on repart. Ca doit faire… 2 heures qu'on marche… La moitié quoi…

Me rendant compte de la vérité que je venais d'énoncer, je pris peur… Nous ne quitterions jamais cette forêt. Je finirai comme tous ces cadavres que Bones et moi avions ramassés, bouffés par les ours, les insectes, corps décomposés et oubliés de tous. On ne nous trouverait pas avant plusieurs mois… Années… Peu de gens devaient sillonner cette forêt… Personne ne passerait par cette route avant des mois… Années… Et personne ne nous verrait avant des mois… Années…

Je sortis les deux couvertures chaudes de mon sac à dos et nous en couvrait. Hum, ça allait déjà mieux. Je me repliai sur moi-même, le bébé contre mon cœur et enfouis mes mains entre mes jambes pour les réchauffer. Une fois que ça alla mieux, je nous fis boire, puis je sortis les téléphones portables. Ils étaient secs, mais ils refusèrent de s'allumer. J'étais découragé. J'étais nul avec ces bidules technologiques. Je me souvins qu'Hodgins et Brennan, sous terre, avaient réussi à nous envoyer un message alors que leur portable n'avait plus de batterie. Brennan m'avait expliqué comme elle avait fait, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention. Et puis, là ce n'était pas un problème de batterie mais de système électronique.

Les minutes passèrent et je me sentais de plus en plus lourd. Merde, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de m'asseoir. Je tentai de me relever, mais dès que je fus debout, la tête me tourna violemment et je retombai sur le sol.

Merde, merde, merde ! Je tapai du poing par terre, le bébé gigotant sur mes jambes. Il me regardait avec deux grandes billes bleues.

-On est mal barré, bonhomme, soupirai-je.

Je me réinstallai confortablement.

-Je ne dois pas dormir. Sinon… je vais plus me réveiller…

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'eus une des plus belles frayeurs de ma vie. Quelque chose bougea dans le buisson près de moi et je vis la tête d'un ours apparaître. Il n'était pas très grand : la taille d'un poulain tout au plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Je serrai mon pistolet dans ma main, mais je préférai ne pas tirer. Surtout qu'il n'était en rien sûr que mes balles parviennent à venir à bout de lui, avant que ses griffes ne viennent à bout de moi. Autant le prendre en ami. Il se rapprocha doucement, craintif, et je ne bougeai pas. Michael pleurnichai doucement sous la couverture. Cela semblait intriguer l'ours.

Il vint me renifler et je pris soin de rester immobile, retenant ma respiration. Je ne pouvais pas partir en courant, hein ?

A mon grand étonnement, l'ours se coucha tout contre moi, passa son nez sous la couverture et lécha la tête du bébé. J'haussai les sourcils. Okay, je voulais bien croire que ces ours avaient l'habitude de voir des hommes, mais là…

Cependant… Le temps passa, l'ours s'endormit et je lâchai prise, à peu près rassuré.

Je ne tins pas… Malgré toutes mes résolutions, mes yeux se fermèrent seuls et je finis par m'endormir… Ou m'évanouir, je ne savais pas vraiment…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

-A toutes les unités ! Ici l'Agent Shaw, voiture 534 68, nous les avons trouvés. Le bébé et l'Agent Booth sont vivants. Nous demandons un appui médical. Je vous transmets immédiatement nos coordonnées GPS : 77°W, 37°N.

Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser de joie. J'envoyai un texto à tous mes amis, de peur qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'information, puis priai le conducteur de foncer. Mais de toute façon, il avait compris et il se dépêcha de se rendre là où l'on les avait trouvés.

J'arrivai avant tous les autres, parce que nous n'étions pas loin et je sautai littéralement de la voiture.

Il était couché par terre, les agents près de lui. Le bébé était dans les bras d'un de ceux-ci et il pleurait.

-Il va bien ? m'enquis-je en accourant.

-Oui, affirma l'Agent Shaw, son état est stable. Mais il ne se réveille pas et nous ne pouvons rien faire avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Je m'agenouillai près de lui et lui caressai la joue doucement. Il était tout chaud.

-Il n'est pas froid ? m'étonnai-je.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y avait un ours couché près de lui. Il s'est enfui au bruit de la voiture… Je crois que ça l'a gardé en vie. En tous cas, ça leur a tenu chaud.

Je pris sa main dans la sienne, puis je me souvins du bébé, et comme Booth était évanoui et que de toute façon, je ne devais pas faire de démonstrations d'affection trop poussées devant tous ces agents du FBI, je me relevai et pris le bébé dans mes bras.

Il avait l'air si fragile. Il avait quelques égratignures, mais il allait bien. Angela et Hodgins arrivèrent avant l'ambulance. Ils pleurèrent de joie en prenant leur bébé dans leurs bras.

-Mon petit Michael ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Maman ne te quittera plus jamais !

Ils se serraient dans les bras le uns des autres et moi, je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Je retournai près de Booth.

-Réveille-toi, murmurai-je dans son oreille, en effleurant sa joue de mes lèvres.

L'ambulance arriva enfin : les infirmiers firent leur travail, ils chargèrent Booth sur une civière, après avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

-Je peux l'accompagner à l'hôpital ?

Angela et Hodgins, ainsi que Michael, qu'on devait nourrir d'urgence, montèrent avec nous dans l'ambulance. Deux infirmières s'affairaient : elles placèrent un masque respiratoire sur sa bouche et son nez, installèrent un cathéter pour entamer une perfusion de glucose. On désinfecta sa plaie et on plaça un bandage plus approprié autour de son ventre, puis on le réchauffa avec des bouillotes. Angela nourrit Michael au sein et il s'endormit doucement. Moi je tins la main de Booth pendant tout le voyage.

Tout irait bien.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital trois heures plus tard et Booth ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. J'avais peur qu'il soit dans le coma, mais on m'affirmait que non.

-Docteur Brennan !

On m'arrêta à l'entrée de l'hôpital : c'était l'Agent Shaw.

-Je suis désolée de vous embêter, mais on m'a demandée de vous conduire au Bureau. On a besoin de vous pour faire le rapport, au sujet de Jennifer et de Booth et du reste…

-Mais… Je…

Déjà, la demoiselle m'entraînait et je ne pus rester avec Booth. J'avais envie de casser quelque chose quand j'arrivai au Hoover, mais bon, je me dis que l'hôpital m'appellerait quand il serait réveillé. Mais moi, j'aurais aimé être près de lui quand il se réveillerait !

Caroline (entre autres) me posa plein de questions, auxquelles je répondis en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Et des heures après, quand je n'espérais plus quitter ce bureau du FBI un jour, tellement j'avais l'impression d'être ici depuis des siècles, ce fut la voix tant chérie qui me sortit de mes pensées endormies.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Mes yeux furent aveuglés par cette lumière vive. Je m'habituai cependant et je discernai le plafond blanc au dessus de ma tête.

Le bébé ? Plafond ? Merde, ils m'ont récupéré ? Mais, le plafond du chalet n'était pas blanc ! Il était en bois ? L'ours ? Le bébé ? Mal au ventre, mal au poignet. Poignet ? Flingue ? Poignet ?

Je voulus lever la main pour voir ce qui me piquait le poignet, le bras, mais elle était trop lourde. J'avais la bouche pâteuse. Soif. J'entendis (j'entendais à nouveau !) un petit cri de stupéfaction près de moi. Cri féminin qui m'était inconnu.

-Vous êtes réveillé !

Bravo : comment constater inutilement une évidence à voix haute !

-Vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, dis-je alors que ma voix me paraissait un murmure désagréable.

-Vous avez soif. Tenez !

L'infirmière blonde me tendit un verre d'eau gentiment. Elle semblait toute émue elle devait être nouvelle dans le service. Elle ne me semblait pas très maligne.

-Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, non, merci…

Elle fit la moue. Soudain, je me demandai…

-Pourriez-vous me dire si une de mes amies n'est pas passée ? Tempérance Brennan ?

Ravie que je lui demande son aide, elle dit tout de suite :

-Non… Je suis désolée mais personne n'est passé vous voir, hormis Madame Saroyan qui s'est assurée que nous nous étions bien occupés de vous. C'est votre petite amie ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant la question. De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait ? Je n'avais même pas compris si elle parlait de Bones ou de Cam, alors je ne répondis pas. Je me levai. Si Bones n'était pas là, je devais la trouver. Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre et ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé ! Ni pour elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous devez rester allongé ! Vous avez une côte cassée et…

Effectivement, cela me fit mal. Mais c'était largement supportable. Etrange d'ailleurs, quand je repensais à la douleur que je ressentais dans la forêt.

-Le bébé qui était avec moi va bien ?

-Oui, il est rentré avec ses parents.

Bon, je n'avais pas les idées très claires. Bones était forcément au courant qu'on m'avait retrouvé si Cam et les Hodgins le savaient. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

-Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux bonnes heures. Rallongez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

J'étais en chemise d'hôpital. J'avisai un pantalon, un tee-shirt et un pull sur la chaise près du lit et je les enfilai à toute vitesse. Super ! Je n'avais presque pas mal !

-Vous avez besoin de repos !

-Je me porte comme un charme merci ! Je n'ai même pas mal !

-C'est parce que vous êtes sous anesthésiant !

C'est ça ! c'est fou comme on essayait en permanence de me faire avaler n'importe quoi !

-Je dois voir Bones, c'est important, d'accord !

Comme je faisais des grands gestes et que j'étais énervé, elle acquiesça et me tendis une veste.

-Vous êtes bien trop sexy pour que je vous laisse attraper froid.

Elle me fit un sourire en coin et je levai les yeux au ciel en quittant la chambre. C'était donc ça : encore une qui me draguait ! D'où les questions sur ma vie sentimentale. Bon, le plus important était de trouver Bones.

-Allo ! Agent Shaw ? Oui, je voudrais savoir où est Bones, cela m'évitera de la chercher à travers tout Washington.

-Vous… Agent Booth, vous êtes déjà sorti de l'hôpital ! Mais vous devez y rester au moins cette nuit !

-Répondez-moi immédiatement !

Mon ton n'admettez pas de discussion, alors elle avoua :

-Nous l'avons conduite au FBI pour la questionner et dresser un rapport de votre enlèvement.

-C'est malin ! Elle est enceinte bon dieu !

J'étais sur qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Normal : moi non plus je n'aurais pas dormi si elle avait été kidnappée et moi à sa recherche. Mais, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Je voulais qu'elle se repose avec moi. Chez nous, ensemble.

J'arrivai au Hoover sans saluer personne, montai au quatrième étage avec l'ascenseur, et traversai l'enchaînement de bureaux. Enfin, la voix de Caroline, grinçante et stressante, résonna à mes oreilles. Et avec elle, la voix douce et épuisée de Brennan. Ma Brennan.

Ouf. Bientôt, les retrouvailles.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

-Caroline ! Vous savez que c'est intolérable de faire travailler une femme enceinte après tant d'épreuves !

Je clignai des yeux parce que je ne pouvais pas cligner des oreilles. Avais-je bien entendu ?

-Booth ?

-Bones ?

Je me retournai et mon visage se fendit d'un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital.

Le monde autour de nous s'évanouissait… J'oubliais instantanément les agents qui travaillaient près de nous, à leur bureau, le nez devant l'écran de leur ordinateur, j'omettais la désagréable voix de Caroline tandis qu'elle argumentait pour répondre à Booth, j'oubliais en somme que nous n'étions pas seuls au monde.

-Je voulais te voir ! Je… J'avais juste besoin de te voir.

-Je voulais rester avec toi pour être là à ton réveil, mais l'Agent Shaw ma conduite ici et…

Je me levai lentement pour me rapprocher de lui. Il fit un pas aussi.

-L'agent Shaw est stupide. Tu es éreintée. Cela se voit.

-J'ai eu tellement peur… Je ne pouvais plus dormir. Je savais que je devais dormir pour le bébé, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détendre… Je…

Un pas chacun. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et ce fut comme si j'étais à nouveau entière. Je me disais – rationnellement – qu'il avait fait ça des milliers de fois déjà… Mais j'aimais tellement ça. C'était juste quelque chose entre lui et moi… Comme tout ce que nous avions créé… C'était à nous.

-Chut. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là… m'apaisa-t-il.

Je l'écoutai et je relâchai toute la pression. Je failli m'écrouler contre lui, mais en un éclair de lucidité, je me souvins de sa plaie au ventre et je passai mes bras autour de son cou, sans trop m'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Il happa mes lèvres sans même me demander mon avis. J'aimais ça : nous ne doutions jamais de notre amour, de ce que voulais l'autre, de ce qu'attendait l'autre...

Je m'accrochai à lui, comme s'il avait pu s'envoler encore, et lui il passa possessivement ses bras autour de moi et posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui au maximum. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais immédiatement entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise, mais l'infime conscience que j'avais encore de l'extérieur, me retint. Le baiser continuait de s'approfondir, nos langues s'entremêlaient sans cesse, se moquant que nous soyons à bout de souffle.

Ce fut lui qui se dégagea, mais pour se faire pardonner de rompre notre étreinte, il murmura à mon oreille :

-Je t'aime à la folie, Tempérance. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu la force de continuer. C'est en pensant à toi que je n'ai pas abandonné.

Je le serrai fort contre moi, puis me détachai complètement. Caroline nous regardait de son air agacé, blasé et stupéfié.

-Mes chéris ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non ! Mais ! Vous… Vous sortez ensemble et vous ne m'en avez rien dire.

Je sentis Booth reculer d'un pas derrière moi. Je cru qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais en fait, il ferma la porte de la salle. Effectivement, il ne fallait pas être un grand observateur pour remarquer que l'ensemble des agents du FBI présents étaient entrain de suivre toute la scène. J'eus une légère pensée nostalgique pour le secret qui venait d'éclater au grand jour, mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Nous n'aurions pas du nous embrasser devant tout le monde de cette façon… si suggestive et outrancière.

-Euh… Eh bien… on comptait vous le dire… Mais je ne voulais pas que cela se sache et… expliquai-je.

-Et vous croyiez que j'allais vous balancer ? s'écria-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

Booth se mit un peu devant moi (_The Male Alpha Syndrome_) et ajouta :

-Brennan est enceinte.

J'haussai les sourcils : il croyait que cette information allait arranger notre situation ?

-Ben quoi ? fit-il quand je lui tapai l'épaule pour le réprimander.

Caroline se relaissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Ah… Et bien ça c'est une autre surprise ! Ce n'est pas que je ne l'ai pas vu venir mais… Oui… C'est vrai que ça crevait les yeux depuis votre première rencontre mais… Je suppose que tous les autres sont déjà au courant ?

Cela m'étonna que Caroline s'inclue dans notre petit groupe, mais bon, comme je l'avais dit en début d'année dernière, elle était le PILIER qui conservait l'équilibre stable de notre unité.

-Oui, oui… Ils nous ont vite découverts…

-Bon… J'ai au moins la consolation d'être la seule à avoir vu votre premier baiser… fit-elle en se levant, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres au souvenir de cet instant, et rouvrit la porte.

En faisant cela, elle nous montrait qu'elle acceptait que l'on sorte, maintenant qu'elle savait tout. Booth me poussait vers la porte, mais je ne pouvais la laisser dans l'erreur.

-En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact car nous nous étions embrassés avant l'épisode du gui…

Booth, qui avait prévu ma réaction, me poussa carrément hors de la salle, mais Caroline fut plus rapide que lui, elle attrapa mon bras et me retira dans la salle, claquant la porte.

-Personne ne sort ! Quoi ? Vous vous étiez déjà embrassés ?

-Je…

Mince… Booth me fit un regard noir parce que maintenant, nous devions _encore_ des explications supplémentaires.

-Oui… Lors de notre première rencontre. Nous étions attirés physiquement l'un par l'autre et comme nous étions célibataires, nous sommes brièvement sortis ensemble.

-Avant qu'elle ne me balance trente secondes après, termina Booth à ma place, voulant couper cours à la conversation. Enfin, ce n'était rien Caroline ! Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser du à l'alcool…

-Si ! me récriai-je. C'est un des meilleurs baisers que j'avais eu jusque là.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Un des meilleurs ou le meilleur ?

Alors que dans le même temps, Caroline retombait sur sa chaise.

-Alors, je n'ai même plus votre premier baiser. Moi qui me croyais maligne en vous demandant de l'embrasser il y a cinq ans ! En tous cas : vous m'avez bien eu avec vos « c'est comme si j'avais embrassé mon frère » et vos petites mines innocentes !

-Le meilleur, soufflai-je à Booth, n'osant plus rien dire à Caroline.

-Nous sommes très doués pour le déni, sourit Booth, content de ma réponse.

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Il lâcha ma main pour traverser le Bureau, puis une fois sortis, la reprit.

-Tu sais que là, ça ne sert plus à grand-chose… Plus personne ne va y croire à notre relation platonique.

-On ne sait jamais…

-En plus tout le monde sait très bien que je suis enceinte… Alors, ça va faire du bruit.

-Je m'en fiche. Au moins, je pourrais clamer mon amour au grand jour. Et mes collègues arrêteront de te reluquer quand je suis là.

Nous étions déjà installés dans sa voiture.

-Oooooh ! fis-je toute attendrie.

Je caressai sa joue.

-Tu es chou.

-Toi aussi.

Il me fit un bisou sur le nez, puis fit vrombir le moteur.

* * *

><p><strong>-Je pars en vacances chez mes grands parents… Je reviens vite, vous aurez le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain comme d'habitude ^^ pas d'inquiètude ! <strong>

**Je vous souhaite un EXCELLENT NOEL à tous ! Profitez bien de cette période de l'année… Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche… B&B et leurs amis fêteront bientôt Noël aussi =) **

**-N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions (Ô cher bouton bleu) ! ****Ca me motive ! Gros Bxxx and again I wish you a merry Christmas **

**PS : est-ce que vous aimez bien Sweets et Daisy ensemble? Certains voient bien Sweets avec l'Agent Shaw… alors je me demandais… Donnez moi votre avis et faites moi des propositions si vous voulez ! Mercii**


	21. Chapitre 19 : Tendre Neige

**Hello everybody ! Je suis contente de vous revoir tous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce chapitre, c'est détente =) ! Et celui d'après, c'est un sur Noël, pour aller avec la période… **

**Joyeuse nouvelle année 2012, puisqu'on ne se revoit pas avant mercredi prochain ! **

**Plein de bonheur à vous tous mes lecteurs ! **

**TempBrennan : mercii d'avoir laissé des reviews sur les trois chapitres ! ça me fait trop plaisir ! Tu l'as ajouté aux alerts ) ! mercii pour ça aussi. Tu n'avais pas reviewé le chapitre 17 … de toute façon, sache que lorsqu'on est inscrit sur le site, on ne peut pas reviewé deux fois le même chapitre d'une histoire, le site ne l'accepte pas (ce qui est nul, soit dit en passant lol) les citations, j'adore aussi les mettre, meme si des fois je galère à les choisir lol J'ai adoré ta dernière review, elle m'a fait sourire, avec tous les « j'adore », tu es trop gentille =) mercii  
>CROCdu74 : voeux exaucés, ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre… enfin, un peu de disputes, c'est plus cool. Je ne connais pas du tout l'As des As en fait… j'ai cherché pour comprendre de quoi tu parlais… effectivement, Bébel se promène apparemment avec un ours… enfin, je suis une inculte des films lol … j'avais vu …. Pas grave… j'm les animaux qui sont tout gentil … <strong>

**BONES-NCIS : ce n'est pas grave ! LoL ! Et c'est cool de raconter sa vie ) j'adore tes reviews ! Mercii Daisy, malgré son coté insupportable, je l'aime bien… elle me fait marrer lol**

**Arroganz : merciiii ! Moi aussi je fais confiance à HH … je crois que je vais essayer de coller à la vraie série niveau scénario et relations…c'est plus crédible après ^^ **

**Avrildemai : ça faisait longtemps miss ! Merciiiii ! J'ai encore plein d'idées sous la manche… En fait, l'enquête principale (au départ) n'a pas encore vraiment commencé -_-  
>nath16 : C'est ce que je vais faire pour Sweets et Daisy, je pense… toute façon ça collera mieux à la série ^^ <strong>

**T'Pau : pas grave … Tu l'aimais bien le chapitre d'avant lol ? ^^ Joyeuse nouvelle année à toi ! **

**Fandebones : contente de t'avoir fait rire miss :) j'adore Caroline !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19 :<strong>

**Tendre Neige**

Ou, comment il y a plusieurs sortes de familles

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN: You know. I'm j<strong>**ust…I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family. That's - **

**BOOTH: ( he places his finger underneath her chin, lifting her head up) Listen, Bones, hey. There's more than one kind of family… ( they hold each other's gaze again until they're interrupted by Zack knocking on the diner window to get their attention). **

**[…]**

**BRENNAN : J'ai l'impression que… que décidemment, je ne ferais jamais partie d'une famille et c'est…**

**BOOTH : (il place son doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête) Bones, vous faites partie d'une famille. (regard langoureux. Ils sont interrompus par Zack qui cogne contre la vitre du Diner pour avoir leur attention.)**

**2x11**

**[HODGINS hands her a cup.] **

**ANGELA: Thanks. So you think that we should feel like big, giant losers that we're not spending Christmas with family? **

**HODGINS: There's more than one kind of family. **

**ANGELA: Merry Christmas, Hodgins. **

**HODGINS: Merry Christmas, Angela. **

**[…]**

**(Hodgins tend un verre de lait de poule à Angie.)**

**ANGELA : Merci. Alors est-ce que ça fait de nous de pitoyables loosers de ne pas passer Noël avec notre famille.**

**HODGINS : Il y a plusieurs sortes de famille.**

**ANGELA : Joyeux Noël, Hodgins.**

**HODGINS : Joyeux Noël, Angela. Joyeux Noël. **

**5x10**

**J'ai mis ces deux scènes en parallèle, parce que même si la réplique de Booth en français a été mal traduite… ****En anglais, Booth dit « There's more than one kind of family." ****Et Hodgins le cite dans le 5x10. Ca m'avait amusé. =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ce chapitre est dédié à CROCdu74 pour sa régularité et parce qu'elle avait envie qu'ils se réconfortent dans ce chapitre =)<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

_Durant le trajet en voiture, au sortir du Hoover, les Bureaux du FBI. _

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital ?

-Pas plus que toi lorsque tu ne vas pas bien…

Sourire charmeur. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. Et puis, elle préférait nettement qu'ils soient tous les deux, dans son appart, à se câliner, que dans une chambre froide et blanche, dans un bâtiment empli de malades.

-Mais tu sais que là, tu n'as pas mal grâce à la morphine, mais dès que l'effet va… insista-t-elle.

-Je veux être avec toi !

-Je peux venir à l'hôpital. Au moins cette nuit…

Booth grogna, mais finalement, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le large lit d'hôpital de Booth. L'infirmière vint lui refaire une piqure d'anesthésiant et, quand elle vit les regards amoureux que les deux jeunes gens se lançaient, elle ne réitéra pas ses avances à Booth. Heureusement pour elle, sinon Brennan l'aurait dégagé vite fait bien fait.

-Tu sais que lorsqu'ils vous ont retrouvés, il y avait un ours près de vous.

-Ouais… j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Mais en fait il s'est couché près de nous, gentiment.

-Cela t'a permis de conserver ta chaleur corporelle malgré le froid et malgré le fait que tu te sois évanoui.

-Un ours m'a sauvé la vie alors ? Qui a dit que les ours étaient dangereux ?

Il lui sourit avec espièglerie parce qu'elle avait maintes fois avancé que les oursons en peluche ne devraient pas exister et que les enfants ne devraient pas aimer ça parce que les ours étaient des animaux féroces.

-En général Booth… Je ne m'y connais pas trop en espèces animales, mais je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une ourse et que, en entendant le bébé pleurer, elle a suivi son instinct maternel et elle l'a réchauffé. Mais, où avais-tu la tête à t'enfuir ainsi dans la forêt ? Tu savais pertinemment que c'était extrêmement dangereux !

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, pour éviter de le regarder en disant ça.

-Déjà, de une : non, je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais pas où nous nous trouvions et j'espérais que je trouverais vite la lisière de la forêt. De deux : je suis tout à fait incapable de dire quels animaux sont présents dans quelles forêts… Et puis je ne savais pas où nous étions. De trois : je ne me sentais pas la force psychologique à rester près de nos kidnappeurs. Même si je les avais apparemment, mis hors d'état de nuire, je n'aurais pas pu dormir et je…

-Tu n'aurais pas du t'endormir, le coupa-t-elle. Il ne faut jamais s'endormir lorsqu'on est blessé.

-Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès ? s'agaça-t-il. Ca faisait plus de 48 heures que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Et j'avais mal : je n'arrivai plus à marcher, alors je me suis assis et je me suis plus qu'évanoui qu'endormi !

-C'est pour cette raison que tu aurais du rester au chaud, à l'abri du vent et des intempéries ! A l'intérieur de la maison !

-Mais, je ne pouvais pas Brennan !

Elle se redressa, étonnée qu'il l'ait appelée par son nom de famille. Elle se mit face à lui, il avait l'air énervé.

-Dis-moi de me taire pendant que tu y es ! gronda-t-elle, blessée qu'il n'écoute pas son point de vue alors qu'elle était certaine d'avoir raison.

-Oui. Voilà. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de polémiquer à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons pas tomber d'accord pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'écoutes jamais les autres ! Tu es sure d'avoir raison et…

-C'est toi qui es sur d'avoir raison !

-Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que j'ai pu avoir peur ! Ca te dépasse les sentiments des gens ? Tu ne comprends pas que je n'aie pas pu rester rationnel dans ma situation ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

-Tu ne comprends rien !

Il mit sa main sur son front, dépassé par la situation et en colère qu'elle soit si indifférente. C'était si dur de comprendre qu'il voulait être dorloté et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse la leçon… !

Le cerveau de Brennan s'agitait. Elle avait envie de pleurer elle le savait. Elle allait fondre en larme s'il ajoutait encore quelque chose de méchant. Elle se leva, se détourna et quitta la chambre rapidement.

Booth soupira et pesta contre lui-même. Voilà, il lui avait fait du mal.

Brennan ne regardait même pas où elle allait. Elle ne le méritait pas : elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle cru un seul instant que ça allait fonctionner ? Elle ne faisait que des faux pas avec lui. Elle rumina ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, laissant les larmes couler, alors qu'aucun des médecins ou patients qu'elle croisait ne faisaient attention à elle. Finalement, elle respira profondément et décida qu'elle devait y retourner. Même si cela signifiait qu'ils allaient rompre. Elle fit le chemin inverse et rentra timidement dans la chambre de Booth.

Il avait les yeux brillants de fatigue. Il avait peut être, surement, pleuré. Elle resta assez loin de lui et dit :

-Je suis désolée… Je… Tu as raison… je… Peut être que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de se voiler la face à notre sujet…

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Bones ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Viens là, déjà.

Oh non… Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas être tentée de pleurer dans ses bras s'ils rompaient.

-Tempérance, viens là. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça.

Il semblait vulnérable dans sa blouse d'hôpital, dans ce grand lit blanc. C'était une des premières fois (il y avait eu le moment avant son opération du cerveau aussi) qu'elle le voyait comme ça, si fragile. Il avait la voix douce, alors elle s'approcha. Après tout, un peu plus ou un peu moins mal… Elle s'assit sur son lit, il lui prit la main et continua :

-Je suis tellement éreinté que mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas me pousser dans mes retranchements. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai quitté le chalet… Ce n'est pas grave. Sache juste que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant encore quoi conclure. Elle laissa son cerveau parler :

-Tu as parcouru huit kilomètres à pied, en étant blessé. Il est logique que tu sois à bout de force. Tu n'étais plus qu'à cinq kilomètres de la lisière, ce qui est incroyable.

-Je ne serais pas arrivé au bout. Je devais porter Michael, plus le sac à dos, et mes jambes ne me portaient plus…

-Je crois que tu devrais te reposer maintenant, le coupa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

-Je t'aime ma Bones.

Ce fut à elle de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps. C'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens te recoucher avec moi.

Il lui sourit son sourire à la Booth.

-Je… ce n'était qu'une dispute.

-Une petite brouille sans importance. Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je croyais que tu allais rompre, avoua-t-elle sans trop réfléchir et sans oser nier.

-Mais bien sur que non voyons ! C'est normal de se disputer parfois !

-Je… D'accord, désolée…

Il secoua la tête :

-Ne sois pas désolée pour tout ! Viens.

Il l'attira à lui et se mit légèrement sur le côté droit pour que leurs visages se fassent face, il lui tenait les mains. Booth souffla, parce qu'il la voyait songeuse :

-Tu sais que… Je suis parti de la maison parce que j'avais peur et parce que j'étais blessé… Je n'étais pas sur que tu saches où j'étais… Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je… Tu vois, c'est comme toi et Hodgins : lorsque vous étiez sous terre, vous avez essayé de vous libérer…

-J'étais sure que tu nous trouverais Booth…

-Bones… J'ai confiance en toi… Ne crois pas le contraire, s'il te plait.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et finalement elle hocha la tête doucement et dit :

-C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que tu croyais que je ne te trouverai jamais là bas…

Tout se fit plus clair dans l'esprit de Booth quant à la réaction de sa dulcinée.

-Et bien… vous n'aviez aucun élément… Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Hodgins a trouvé des glands de chênes rouges dans chacun des pots de plantes trouvés sur les lieux des crimes. On en a déduit que c'était dans cette forêt qu'ils allaient aller se cacher. Et puis, on a trouvé des archives qui disaient que la mère de Jennifer possédait une maison là bas, au milieu des arbres, pour des recherches. Comme tu dis toujours qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidences…

-C'est vrai non ? Tu vois, moi j'ignorais tous ces détails… Alors j'ai préféré agir. Je préfère toujours agir… Il fallait que je pense au bébé aussi. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Booth… J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose. Je déteste cette femme et cet homme. Pourquoi certaines personnes sont si cruelles, égoïstes et irrespectueuses des vies humaines.

-Je ne sais pas, Bones.

Il tendit la main vers elle et caressa lentement sa joue du bout des doigts. Il la vit frissonner et sourit tendrement.

-Tu me fais confiance, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il encore.

-Oui, Booth. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance et je te ferai toujours confiance.

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il l'entoure de ses bras et se pelotonna contre son torse.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. A cause de mon cerveau, j'ai envisagé ta mort et les implications sur ma vie _sous toutes les cultures_ et je… je n'arrivais pas à trouver de solutions pour être heureuse sans toi, ou même pour savoir comme j'allais m'en relever… Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu continuer… c'est stupide n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant que j'ai envisagé toute ma vie avec toi, je ne pourrais pas envisager ma vie sans toi… Avant que nous nous mettions vraiment ensemble, peut être… Mais maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur…

-Je sais, Bones. Je suis content que ton cœur ait mis ton cerveau sur la touche.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire… Mais moi je trouvais ça plus facile avant.

-Oui, certainement que c'était plus facile, mais ce n'était pas plus agréable, si ?

Elle secoua la tête contre lui. Ses beaux cheveux bruns tombèrent sur son visage, alors il les remit en place doucement pour continuer à admirer son visage apaisé, alors qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux.

-Enfin, ne te leurre pas… J'adore la Brennan rationnelle. C'est d'elle que je suis tombé amoureux.

Elle avança ses lèvres vers lui, toujours les yeux fermés, en signe d'invitation au baiser. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, puis se cala contre l'oreiller pour signaler que maintenant, il allait faire dodo. Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il entendit Brennan dire :

-Tu sais… Je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas pour Michael que l'ourse est venue se coller à vous…

-Tu es jalouse ?

-Tant que tu ne m'as pas fait d'infidélité…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu la _bas à plat de… culture_, à tous les niveaux. (Il s'amusait des nouvelles expressions qu'elle inventait.)

-Rassurant.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Ils eurent tous une semaine de congé. Hormis Camille qui, au contraire, dut faire face à un tas de problèmes. On l'accusa de ne pas garantir la sécurité des employés du Jefferson, car oui, comment se faisait-il que Jennifer ait pu entrer au Jefferson avec une arme ? Il devait y avoir plus d'homme, plus de contrôles, plus de vigilance. La pauvre médecin légiste passait coup de téléphone sur coup de téléphone pour répondre aux attentes nationales et locales et devait se répandre en excuses tandis qu'on la sermonnait méchamment. Autant dire qu'à la fin de la semaine, elle était lessivée.

Angela avait passé le premier jour à tenir son fils dans les bras.

-Ange : je t'assure qu'il ne va pas s'envoler.

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai le droit de le garder avec moi quand même ! En quoi ça te dérange ?

-Bon, je peux juste l'avoir un petit peu, alors ?

-Non !

Le premier jour chez les Hodgins avait visiblement été tendu : les deux parents ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole de la journée après cette altercation. Le soir, Hodgins comptait à ce qu'il y ait des réconciliations en bonne et due forme, _in the bed,_ mais Angela avait pris son fils avec elle pour la nuit. Dans la nuit, Hodgins (qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir avec le bébé près de lui parce qu'il avait peur de l'écraser) se leva et alla coucher Michael dans sa chambre silencieusement. Lorsque le soleil se leva et qu'il se réveilla, il se pencha vers la belle endormie et entreprit de déposer des baisers un peu partout sur son visage. Une ribambelle de bisous allant du front jusqu'au menton, pour parfois aller s'étendre jusqu'à son cou.

Elle se réveilla doucement et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Ca te dit un câlin du matin, mon amour.

Comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle repense à Michael, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir : il l'embrassa passionnément et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa poitrine. Bon, les réconciliations eurent quelques heures de retard, mais finalement, elles eurent lieu et c'était ça le plus important.

Bien sur, une fois l'émoi passé, le subterfuge d'Hodgins lui valut une claque sur le torse, mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir après _ça_… Ce deuxième jour, elle accepta de laisser Michael seul dans sa chambre le temps de sa sieste, et à la fin de la semaine, elle était quasiment guérie. Toute façon, Sweets viendrait les titiller et leur donner des conseils pour se dé-traumatiser. Cependant, la question la plus importante ne fut pas résolue. Les deux parents se la posaient chacun de leur côté sans parvenir à trouver une vraie réponse : « Allait-il avoir le courage de remettre Michael à la garderie ? » « Prendre une nounou était-ce mieux ? » « Comment allait le prendre Camille ? »

Une fois qu'Angela ne fit plus de cauchemars et accepta de se poser, elle prit le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient déjà le vingt décembre et que personne n'avait encore parlé de l'organisation de Noël. Bien sur, Angela, la boute en train de l'équipe, décida qu'elle organiserait une fête et que cette fois elle serait parfaite. Cela ferait oublier à tout le monde, une bonne fois pour toutes, le fiasco de l'anniversaire de Booth. Et cela lui permettrait à elle de se changer les idées.

Elle contacta Brennan et Camille pour dresser une liste d'invités : il y aurait B&B Cam, Paul et Michelle la famille Hodgins bien sur Sweets Dr Wyatt Caroline Max et Billy Gibbons (s'ils pouvaient venir) les internes qui étaient toujours de bonne compagnie Parker, Rébecca, Russ et sa famille, s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres projets. Si tout le monde venait, ça ferait un beau petit monde. Booth avait dit que ce ne serait pas trop familial, mais Brennan lui avait rétorqué _qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de famille_avec un sourire taquin.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Non mais je te jure ! On avait dit les cadeaux de Noël ! Je le lui fis remarquer.

-Arrête d'être grognon, Booth. Il faut bien que je trouve une robe à me mettre.

-Tu aurais pu y aller avec Angela…

-Sauf qu'il faut que nous te trouvions des habits élégants à toi aussi… Nous devons être assortis. Et ça je ne peux pas le faire sans toi.

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment imaginée en accro au shopping… Bon, si j'y réfléchissais, elle n'était pas accro : elle y allait peu… Elle avait déjà des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements qu'elle ne portait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir il s'agissait d'une grande occasion.

-Tu te rends compte que bientôt, je vais devoir refaire toute ma garde robe ?

Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre ?

-Ben oui : je vais grossir et je vais devoir acheter des vêtements de grossesse.

Ah… d'accord… si ce n'était que ça. Je lui pris la main et la prévint :

-Tu iras avec Angela pour ça… !

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement amusée.

-Et pour les vêtements du bébé ? Tu ne voudras pas venir… ?

-Si, si… Bien sur ! Et pour les jouets !

-Il aura déjà le dauphin en peluche de mon père. Tu veux acheter quoi aux autres ?

Nous trouvâmes des cadeaux intéressants, assez variés, pour tout le monde et enfin, nous rentrâmes chez elle. Je trouvai l'idée de faire une fête chez Angela excellente. Cela nous détendrait et permettrait de faire une croix sur les récents évènements traumatisants.

Je venais de finir de vider le coffre de la voiture et nous venions de décider que nous allions empaqueter les cadeaux maintenant, quand soudain, Brennan (revenant des toilettes… elle y allait de plus en plus souvent) me tira par la main, un sourire exquis sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? fis-je en l'aveuglant de mon sourire le plus charmeur croyant savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Viens !

Elle me tira en avant avec une telle force que je trébuchai, puis je la suivis, forcé de courir derrière elle pour ne pas lâcher sa main.

-Mais où est-ce que tu vas, Bones ?

Elle me traîna à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble jusque dans le hall d'entrée et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le parc au pied de l'immeuble. Heureusement, nous avions toujours nos vestes, nos écharpes et nos gants sur nous, sinon je crois que nous aurions gelés sur place.

-Il neige ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi… Enfin, il ne me semblait pas du moins… Quoique, les quelques fois où nous étions allés à la piscine ensemble, j'avais entraperçu sa gaieté d'enfant.

Elle commença à tournoyer les bras grand ouvert et le visage tendu vers le ciel en souriant aux nuages cotonneux.

Effectivement, il neigeait. Il était anormal qu'il n'ait pas neigé avant d'ailleurs… D'habitude, à Washington, on avait de la Neige avant Thanksgiving. De gros et épais flocons tombaient à toute vitesse et déjà une fine couche de poudreuse couvrait l'herbe du petit jardin. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de bruit : personne n'était dehors à part nous, personne ne s'excitait de la neige qui tombe.

Comme je restais planté là, à l'observer tourner sur elle-même en agitant les bras, elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et m'enjoint de faire comme elle.

-Mais ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un fou !

Elle s'arrêta, me fixa de ses deux yeux bleus foudroyants et fit la moue. Elle croisa les bras, tandis que je repositionnai son bonnet, un peu malmené par son agitation précédente, sur ses oreilles pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et réajustai de la même façon son manteau.

-Vous êtes coincé, mon cher Agent Booth, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle tapa sur mes mains pour que j'arrête de la rhabillai comme on le ferait avec une enfant, puis elle s'en saisit sans me demander mon avis : elle me tira en avant et entreprit de me faire danser avec elle.

-Il neige ! On aura un Noël blanc !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, ris-je.

-A chaque fois qu'il commençait à neiger, Russ et moi nous sortions dans le jardin en hurlant et on tourbillonnait ensemble. Tu vois, on s'attrapait les mains et on tournait le plus vite possible.

Son regard était devenu flou, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se perdait dans des souvenirs de façon nostalgique. Soudain, je m'en voulus d'avoir éteint sa flamme joyeuse et excitée de précédemment. Elle voulait juste faire avec moi, ce qu'elle faisait avec Russ… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis vingt ans…

Je lâchai ses mains pour les reprendre immédiatement, après avoir croisées les miennes. Il fallait les croiser pour mieux tournoyer. Elle me sourit en comprenant ce que j'allais faire et nous rapprochâmes nos pieds pour mieux tenir en équilibre. C'est parti. J'augmentai la vitesse c'était facile, elle était si légère. Et je n'avais pas peur qu'elle tombe je ne la lâcherai pas de toute façon. Je la regardai rire et c'était juste magique.

-Arrête ! cria-t-elle en gloussant de peur.

-Faut savoir ! Tu sais qu'une fois qu'on est parti, on ne peut plus s'arrêter !

-Stop, stop, stop! On va tomber! Riait-elle aux éclats.

-Aie confiance, un peu !

Elle ferma les yeux et je ralentis.

-Whouaouuuu !

Nous terminâmes sur les fesses parce que la tête nous tournait et que nous avions fini par perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'allongea dans la neige et dessina un ange en agitant ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle.

-Bones ! Tu vas être trempée ! la grondai-je doucement.

-Je m'en fiche !

Je me relevai et lui tendis ma main pour la forcer à faire de même. Elle l'accepta en continuant à rire. Je passai derrière elle pour épousseter ses vêtements de la neige. Ce n'était pas très probant parce que de toute façon, ses fesses, son dos et ses cheveux étaient tous mouillés.

-Laisse, Seeley. Je me changerai une fois en haut.

Je venais de me repositionner face à elle et nos regards se fixèrent l'un dans l'autre alors que je frissonnai. Seeley ? C'était bien une première… Je déglutis – bruyamment apparemment parce qu'elle m'entendit et qu'elle rit doucement. Elle se rapprocha doucement, et en titillant le col de ma veste, murmura doucement, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens.

-Je sais que tu aimes faire ton mâle Alpha protecteur au possible, mais si tu m'embrasses je t'assure que je ne risque pas d'attraper froid.

Dieu, cette femme allait me rendre fou ! Je la saisis par la taille violemment et l'embrassai de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou, je la soulevai un peu et la fis tourner encore. Ensuite, à bout de souffle, je la relâchai et désertai ses lèvres.

-Je t'appellerai peut être Seeley un plus souvent si ça te fait cet effet, me murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Nous rentrâmes nous mettre au chaud, deux sourires béats plaqués sur nos bouches rouges de plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vous aviez remarqué (dans la citation du début) pour Hodgins qui cite Booth d'un épisode précédent ? LOL ! ou suis-je la seule ? ^^<strong>

**-Reviewez vite ! Nous sommes à 199 reviews, donc, celui qui poste le premier sur ce chapitre poste la 200****e**** et aura une faveur ! Je vous contacterai prochaine ! **

**Bxxxx je vous aime ! **


	22. Chapitre 20 : Joyeux Noël

**A tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui ne commentent pas (s'il vious plait, commentez lol je ne mange pas voyons !) une JOYEUSE ANNEE 2012 avec plein de bonnes choses dans vos vies. **

**Je suis allée à Disney pendant 3 jours pour le nouvel an. Trop HAPPY ! (la fille qui raconte trop pas sa vie -_-) **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews … Vous les lecteurs de toujours ! **

**jujuco1996 : ohhhh ! Ta review me fait trop trop plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre et à me donner tes impressions. Merci pour tous tes compliments dans tous les cas ! J'essaye d'écrire des choses qui vous plaisent… moi j'écris l'histoire comme j'aimerais la lire… Et j'adore mettre les citations =) j'aime toutes les citations ! (de tous les auteurs, de tous les horizons) merci encore ! bonne année à toi ! **

**Arroganz : Merciii pour ton coms ! **

**BONES-NCIS : je vous fais languir parce que c'est long d'écrire lol ! Joyeuse nouvelle année à toi ! =)**

**CROCdu74 : ah les hommes et le shopping ^^ on pourrait écrire un livre ! Toi aussi nouvelle année heureuse, pleine de bonheur, de réussite de santé et tout et tout. Et de rien pour la dédicace. Tu es une de mes fidèles lectrices après tout =) merciii pour tout ! **

**Avrildemai : bon ben si j'ai bien compris il faut que je parle plus de la grossesse de Tempérance… pourtant j'en parle lol ! Merci pour ton coms.**

**fandebones : Magique ? si tu le dis *cœur* j'adore les scènes dans la neige Merciii  
><strong>**T'Pau : Merciiiii ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! Oui Noël a été très bien =) **

**nath16 : merciii miss. ****Allez ! ****Aie de l'inspiration pour la phrase ! au moins je pourrais la mettre dans le prochain chapitre ;) bxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20 :<strong>

**Joyeux Noël**

Ou comment un autre enfant se fit enlever...

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN: Oh! Can we dance? Booth?<strong>

**BOOTH: What?**

**BRENNAN: It's Seal.**

**BOOTH: Well, it's a slow song.**

**BRENNAN: Oh, I'm sorry. Is that too difficult for you?**

**BOOTH: (hesitantly) Oh, I just don't want any misunderstandings, here, that's all, Bones. I mean, ya know, we, uh, opened a door that neither one of us wants to walk though.**

**BRENNAN: I know. I- I just was asking to dance. Because I remembered the song. I'm sorry.**

**BOOTH: Nah. You know what? Hey, it's just a dance. It's your reunion. Okay. Let's do it. Let's dance. Hey. Come on.**

**(Brennan moves towards him and wraps her hand around his neck, to get closer, but he pushes her away, placing his hands on her waist- leaving a huge space between them)**

**BOOTH: Okay.**

**BRENNAN: Oh. (she laughs) Why are you so far away?**

**BOOTH: You know, just keeping room for the Holy Spirit. That's all. (he looks over towards Mr. Buxley.) Yow!**

**(Brennan turns to look. Mr. Buxley is holding a sharp knife)**

**BRENNAN: Why are you all so suspicious of Mr. Buxley?**

**BOOTH: Why? Because, you know, he's psycho, he has access to the shop and he has a huge knife.**

**(Mr. Buxley is near a rope and takes the knife and cuts it. Stars come down from the ceiling and everyone applauds.)**

**BOOTH: (looking at the stars) That is so cool. (he looks at Brennan) Bones, you're tearing up.**

**BRENNAN: This is the prom that I never got to go to.**

**(Booth smiles and moves towards Brennan, she moves in close and wraps her arms around his neck and places her head on his shoulder. At first, Booth is surprised but accepts the dance. They both seem apprehensive at first but after a few seconds, they both look content; happy to be there, dancing together and for those few moments, everything is how it should (could) be.)**

**[…]**

**BRENNAN: Oh! On peut danser, Booth?**

**BOOTH: Quoi?**

**BRENNAN: J'adore cette chanson.**

**BOOTH: Ben oui, mais c'est un slow.**

**BRENNAN: Oh, vous trouvez ça trop difficile à danser ?**

**BOOTH: (hésitant) Non, seulement je ne veux pas qu'il y ait la moindre ambigüité entre nous, Bones. Je vous rappelle qu'on a déjà été par là et qu'on a ni l'un ni l'autre envie de recommencer.**

**BRENNAN: Je sais. Je… Je voulais seulement qu'on danse parce que je connais cette chanson. Je suis désolée.**

**BOOTH: Euh oui… C'est vrai, vous avez raison après tout, ce n'est qu'un slow. Et puis ce soir, c'est votre soirée. Aller, on va danser. Ya pas de mal à s'amuser.**

**(Brennan s'avance vers lui, entoure son cou de ses bras, se rapproche, mais il la repousse au loin en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, laissant un large espace entre leur deux corps.)**

**BOOTH: Voila.**

**BRENNAN: (elle rigole) Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si loin ? **

**BOOTH: Je laisse de la place pour le Saint Esprit, c'est tout. (il jette un regard à Monsieur Buxley.) Wow!**

**(Brennan suit son regard. Mr. Buxley tient à la main un grand couteau)**

**BRENNAN: Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi suspicieux envers Mr. Buxley?**

**BOOTH: Eh bien parce qu'il a accès à l'atelier, qu'il est dingue et qu'il a un couteau géant.**

**(Mr. Buxley coupe une corde avec son couteau. Des étoiles descendent du plafond et tout le monde applauditStars come down from the ceiling and everyone applauds.)**

**BOOTH: (regarde les étoiles) C'est génial ce truc. (il regarde Brennan) Ben Bones, Vous pleurez.**

**BRENNAN: C'est le bal de fin d'année auquel je n'ai jamais pu aller.**

**BOOTH : Oh… Venez.**

**(Booth sourit et la rapproche de lui. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et place sa tête sur son épaule. Ils sont d'abord un peu gênés, puis cela passe et ils semblent apprécier être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout est bien. .)**

**5x17**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_-Il neige ! s'exclamait Brennan en riant._

_Effectivement, il neigeait. Il était anormal qu'il n'ait pas neigé avant d'ailleurs… D'habitude, à Washington, on avait de la Neige avant Thanksgiving. De gros et épais flocons tombaient à toute vitesse et déjà une fine couche de poudreuse couvrait l'herbe du petit jardin._

_Au même moment, dans le centre commercial le plus proche… _

Joy avait six ans. Alors bien sûr, elle voulut grimper sur les genoux du Papa Noël pour lui souffler à l'oreille tous les cadeaux qu'elle voulait. Elle avait été sage ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, parce que ses parents lui disaient toujours qu'elle était trop bavarde, trop curieuse et trop casse coup. Mais bon… Joy se disait qu'au moins, elle avait du courage ! Comme son grand frère. Son grand frère était pompier. Joy, elle, voulait devenir pilote ! Elle avait envie de voler ! Elle demanda donc un avion Playmobil pour Noël. Entre autres choses… Elle avait préféré commander beaucoup de jouets pour avoir au résultat un minimum de cadeaux.

Avant de sortir de la grande surface, elle avait demandé à aller aux toilettes. Anticipant un caprice, si elle venait à refuser, sa mère l'emmena aux toilettes dégoûtantes du centre commercial.

-Tu m'attends bien devant les toilettes si tu sors avant moi !

Joy n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête. Elle était sortie des toilettes et elle avait commencé à circuler aux alentours des WC publics pour faire du lèche-vitrines.

-Coucou, ma grande ! Que veux-tu pour Noël ?

Le Papa Noël lui faisait face. Il était bête ou quoi ? ! Elle venait de le lui dire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure ! Et je t'ai envoyé une liste !

-Oui… Mais dans ta liste… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie d'avoir tout de suite ?

La petite fille fronça les sourcils ? Tout de suite ?

-Maintenant ? Je peux avoir maintenant l'avion Playmobil ?

-Bien sur ! Les petites filles les plus sages ont le droit à un avant goût de Noël… !

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça… Et puis, elle n'était pas sure d'être très sage. Enfin, elle n'allait pas refuser…

-Viens avec moi !

Il lui tendit la main.

-Mais, on peut attendre ma maman ?

-Ta maman est déjà prévenue : elle nous attend dehors. Je lui ai demandé à l'avance, tu penses bien ! Viens je te prends dans mes bras. Tu dois être fatiguée.

Ah, oui ! Elle avait les pieds tout morts à cause de cette marche éreintante dans les magasins.

Le Père Noël la prit dans ses bras, ils passèrent les portes automatiques et le vent glacial hivernal leur fouetta la figure.

-Oh ! Il neige ! s'exclama la gamine.

-Oui ! Oh, oh, oh ! C'est moi qui viens de la déclencher.

Toute à sa contemplation, la petite fille ne se rendit pas compte que le Père Noël l'emmenait alors que sa maman n'était toujours pas là. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture du « Père Noël ». Il la déposa sur le siège arrière, se mit au volant et ferma les portes à clé.

-Où est maman ?

-Elle est déjà chez moi.

-Mais… Normalement, tu n'as pas de voiture toi, Père Noël…

-Si… C'est pour mieux me fondre dans la masse…

Ce Père Noël était bizarre… Ce n'était peut être pas le vrai Père Noël. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas la même voix que celui de tout à l'heure, auquel elle avait dit ce qu'elle voulait…

Le moteur démarra. La petite fille tenta d'ouvrir la porte, prise d'une soudaine frayeur.

« Joy, tu sais bien que tu ne dois jamais suivre un inconnu, même s'il te donne un bonbon ou qu'il te dit qu'il est ami avec nous ». Il n'y avait pas eu de bonbon, mais l'avion Playmobil. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il était un ami de sa maman, mais que sa maman était d'accord. Pourquoi donc sa maman ne l'avait pas mise en garde contre les Pères Noël qui veulent nous offrir nos cadeaux préférés et qui disent que notre maman va venir avec nous.

Elle voulut sortir la panique montait et bloquait sa gorge.

Piège. La porte de la voiture était verrouillée.

-Je veux pas venir avec vous ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait ces moments où il devait leur parler.

-Je n'ai plus envie de parler, Princesse. Alors, pleure et tais-toi. Tu viens avec moi. Il fallait y réfléchir avant.

Sa voix n'était plus du tout gentille. Il n'était pas le vrai Père Noël. Joy avait peur. Elle voulait revenir en arrière. Elle voulait annuler toutes ses bêtises. Elle ferma les yeux et les larmes dégoulinèrent.

Dehors, la première neige continuait à tomber.

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue non précisé.<strong>

La bijouterie en plein centre de Washington avait une vitrine attractive. C'était certainement dû aux décorations de Noël installées un peu partout : lumières aveuglantes, guirlandes pailletées, boules multicolores et Pères Noël miniatures faisaient sourire et rendaient sa bonne humeur à n'importe qui.

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Un cadeau je présume ?

Le commerçant était affable, agréable, sympathique. Cela me mit en confiance.

-En fait, je viens pour une bague de fiançailles.

-Oh, oh, oh !

Je me dis que cet homme un peu rondouillet faisait penser au Père Noël. Surtout lorsqu'il s'exclamait ainsi.

-Eh bien, venez, venez regarder. Vous devez avoir le coup de cœur. Et si vous ne trouvez rien ici, je peux vous montrer des magasines où vous trouverez votre plaisir. C'est urgent ?

-Oui. Je la voudrais pour le 24 au soir.

-Vous avez raison… Ce sera magnifiquement romantique ! Et ça urge toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai, mes lèvres dessinant un sourire timide. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je me dirigeai vers le coin bague. Je savais que le « oui » était loin d'être assuré.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Booth ! Aller ! Il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments !

Il lui tira la langue.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Elle posa le verre et les cachets sur la table et ajouta :

-Si tu ne les prends pas tu restes ici, ce soir.

-Je pourrais pas plutôt avoir une fessée ? lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il trouvait ça marrant… Il se pétait de rire tout seul.

-Non ! dit-elle fermement sans se retourner. N'y compte pas ! Pas de médicament, pas de sexe.

Il fit la moue, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour aller se préparer. Elle avait acheté, l'autre fois, une magnifique robe blanche, avec un large jupon qui étincelait sous la lumière et suivait les mouvements de son corps, avec des manches en dentelle qui tombaient sur ses épaules et qui lui faisaient un décolleté de reine et puis un bustier en velours soyeux.

-Tu laisses tes cheveux détachés, mon ange ?

-C'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un ange !

-Je me demande s'il n'y a pas sous le choix de cette robe pure une demande sous-jacente de quelque chose de plus inconscient…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu préfères quoi : cheveux attachés ou détachés ?

-Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ?

-Depuis que je t'aime.

-L'amour t'a fait changée alors ?

-Pas sûr la question du mariage : c'est une tradition archaïque et inutile. Alors ?

-Détachés.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Elle fut tenter de les attacher pour l'embêter de l'avoir taquinée sur le mariage, mais elle se ravisa. Elle les aimait bien comme ça. Elle les agita un peu pour leur donner du volume, puis se tourna vers Booth.

-Je trouve qu'un bébé est un lien bien plus fort entre deux personnes que de la paperasse.

Elle lui claqua un bisou sur les lèvres.

-Je vais me maquiller. Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

-Oui, oui… La menace d'abstinence m'a fait trop craindre… Je vais m'habiller.

Il mit une veste blanche de costume, un pantalon de la même couleur et une chemise bleutée.

-Tu es parfait !

Il la trouvait elle aussi splendide, avec ses chaussures compensées pures (comme celles de cendrillon) et son châle bleu nuit, assorti à sa chemise à lui. Son maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux, et elle avait mis un rouge à lèvre rose pale qu'il eut immédiatement envie d'arracher à ses lèvres.

-On a fait fort ! On va battre tout le monde côté élégance.

-On va leur en mettre plein la vue.

-Et ils seront tous jaloux ! surenchérit-il.

Elle éclata de son rire clair qu'il adulait tant. Normal : il en était fou amoureux de ce rire franc et spontané.

Ils arrivèrent en retard chez les Hodgins à cause du trafic sur les routes. Du coup, ils s'étaient disputés :

-Passe à gauche, c'est un raccourci.

-Je conduis, je fais ce que je veux !

-Tu ne veux jamais me laisser conduire ! La prochaine fois je prends ma voiture !

Cette légère brouille fut vite oubliée lorsqu'Angela leur ouvrit et qu'elle les vit, elle s'écria :

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais vous êtes magnifiques !

-Tiens, nous t'offrons cette fleur pour te remercier de ton hospitalité et de ton invitation, dit Brennan en lui tendant un bouquet original.

Angela cligna des yeux, mit la main sur son cœur, puis secoua la tête pour chasser la stupéfaction de son visage. Comme elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer que ses deux amis se miraient avec des prunelles sauvages et vengeresses, elle ajouta :

-Mais vous êtes des crétins finis ou quoi ?

La question était rhétorique alors ils ne répondirent pas.

-Vous êtes splendides ! Si vous voulez en mettre plein les yeux aux autres, faut que vous ayez l'air amoureux ! Alors arrêtez de vous emberlificoter pour un rien !

-Emberlificoter n'est pas le terme approprié !

-Ma chérie ! Tu te tais et tu fais ce que je te dis !

Booth et Brennan échangèrent un regard souriant, il posa une main délicate sur sa taille, embrassa sa tempe et Angela fit, en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains :

-On peut y aller !

Elle leur fit poser leurs manteaux dans la chambre d'amis, ainsi que leurs paquets cadeaux, puis elle les conduit dans la salle à manger. Du blues résonnait à leurs oreilles, Michael dormait dans un coin, dans un berceau, parce qu'il était déjà tard. Tout le monde avait pu venir.

-Vous êtes les derniers.

-Désolés, Angie, mais nous étions dans les embouteillages.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Booth ! Mais je voudrais un bisou alors ! Sur la bouche ! Quand il sera minuit.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et les laissa pour aller dans la cuisine. Immédiatement, Parker vint à leur rencontre et sauta dans les bras de son père. Notre entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue, beaucoup de gens nous attendaient de pied ferme.

-Papa ! C'est trop cool de passer Noël à la fois avec Maman et toi !

Il se tourna vers Brennan avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir, Docteur Bones !

Il la prit par la taille pour lui faire un câlin mais c'était aussi et surtout pour coller son oreille contre son ventre.

-J'entends rien, grommela-t-il.

-C'est normal. Les bébés ne font jamais de bruit dans le ventre, Parker. Parfois ils donnent des petits coups, mais là, il n'est pas encore assez développé.

-Oh… Nul ! C'est trop long neuf mois !

Booth passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les décoiffer.

-Ca passera vite, tu verras !

Rebecca et son compagnon vinrent les saluer aussi, puis Brennan les laissa en famille pour aller dire bonjour à son père.

-Ma chérie ! Tu es resplendissante ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Enfin hormis le fait que Booth ait été kidnappé il y a une semaine…

Elle lui expliqua toute l'affaire et il sembla désolé pour elle. Il savait que la vie avec Booth n'allait pas être évidente pour cette seule raison. Peut être qu'un jour, il tenterait de les convaincre de changer de métier, mais il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chance d'y arriver…

-Russ ! Tu es là !

-Eh oui ! Toujours fidèle au poste ! Alors finalement, tu as passé la corde au cou de Booth ?

-Ce serait plutôt le contraire en fait… Mais le résultat est le même…

Angela avait dressé un beau sapin, tout de blanc et de bleu, ce qui fit sourire Brennan car Booth et elle étaient ainsi assortis au sapin. Ils mangèrent autour d'un buffet bien garni. Puis vinrent les danses quelque fois mouvementées, d'autres fois plus lentes. Booth et Bren s'éclataient. Ils éblouissaient la piste, autant par leurs loufoqueries que par leur alchimie lors des danses en couple.

-Regarde. Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Vous faites attention à ce genre de détail, Agent Booth ?

-Oh… où est le temps où tu m'appelais Seeley, sous la neige ?

-Sérieusement, tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle Booth ?

-J'aime tout ce que tu fais, Brennie.

Elle fronça les sourcils car pour elle, cette réponse était loin d'être satisfaisante.

-Et toi, tu aimes que je t'appelle Bones ? continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire espiègle et se détacha de lui, parce que la chanson était finie.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Je vous assure Angela. Vous devriez venir quelques semaines dans mon cabinet… Vous en avez besoin Hodgins et vous.

-Sweets ! Nous allons bien !

-Vous n'allez pas accepter de laisser Michael à la garderie du Jefferson, n'est-ce pas ?

Angela leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de fuir la conversation en se servant à nouveau de la salade de pomme de terre et du chapon.

-C'est compréhensible mais totalement injustifié rationnellement parlant.

-Arrêtez ! On croirait entendre Brennan ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Le Docteur Brennan ne trouverait pas ça compréhensible… remarqua-t-il, amusé.

Hodgins, qui avait du sentir l'agacement de sa femme, arriva et se posta près du psychologue.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pense sérieusement que vous auriez besoin de…

-Oh ! ça j'aurais du le parier !

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me croit quand je dis quelque chose ? s'agaça Sweets.

-Parce que vous dites n'importe quoi ! Nous allons très bien. Nous ne sommes pas traumatisés, Sweets !

Les deux parents se sourirent et allaient s'éloigner, mais il les rattrapa :

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller bien ! Ce serait anormal ! Comment allez vous faire quand vous reprendrez le travail après demain ? Qu'allez-vous faire de Michael ?

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard – tendu et anxieux cette fois – et comme ils ne répondaient pas et que Camille arrivait, ayant capté les deux dernières phrases, elle dit à leur place, avec un grand sourire, croyant leur sauver la mise :

-Ils vont l'emmener avec eux, au labo. Je comprends très bien, qu'ils aient besoin de temps pour…

-Docteur Saroyan ! Ce serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée, croyez-moi ! Et d'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre, il me semble ! Vous avez déjà eu des problèmes toutes la semaine, vous avez été à deux doigts de perdre votre poste… Accepter un bébé au Jefferson serait quasiment du suicide ! Et puis, il faut qu'Angela et Hodgins acceptent le fait qu'ils ne pourront jamais assurer totalement la sécurité de leur fils, même si c'est là leur désir le plus cher. Angela avait déjà eu du mal à quitter son bébé à la fin de son congé maternité… Il ne faut pas qu'elle devienne trop inquiète pour son bébé… Il ne faut pas régresser et oublier l'obligation d'une séparation entre la mère et l'enfant…

-Sweets ! ricana l'artiste. C'est un nouveau né ! J'ai encore le temps de m'en séparer !

-Attendez, interrompit Camille, vous ne comptez pas remettre Michael à la garderie ?

-Eh bien…

Angela et Hodgins avaient des bouilles gênées, le message était très clair.

-Mais je vous assure que je vais renforcer la sécurité ! Jennifer portait sur elle le flingue de Booth, il n'a pas été stoppé par le scanner puisqu'il a une autorisation d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Toute personne possédant une arme devra présenter son autorisation de port, sa carte d'identité, etc… Je vous assure que…

-Camille, je suis désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi…

-Justement ! D'où l'utilité d'une thérapie qui va remettre les choses à leur place.

Angela sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et voyant cela, Jack plaça une main sur ses épaules et dit tendrement :

-Ange, peut être qu'il a raison. Sweets est un bon psy, nous en aurons fini rapidement et ça nous aidera à passer le cap… Au moins, nous oublierons un peu notre peur et nous pourrons à nouveau mettre Mike à la garderie, ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

Camille, voyant les larmes qui pointaient dans les yeux de son amie, leva les mains et dit :

-C'est Noël ! On ne parle plus de sujets qui fâchent et on profite.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Tout était délicieux. Chacun allait se resservir souvent au buffet. Il y avait un choix illimité : poissons, viandes, légumes, pommes de terre, salades, chips, sauces, fromages, foie gras…

Sweets avait entamé une discussion avec l'Agent Shaw. Il la trouvait très sexy dans sa petite robe verte, mais c'était surtout – il fallait l'avouer – pour bien montrer à Daisy qu'il avait tourné la page. Il lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil et était content de voir que souvent elle les regardait en boudant. Cependant, il sentait aussi son cœur se serrer quand il voyait qu'elle était assise toute seule, dans son coin, l'air triste. Cela l'énervait ! De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas aller lui, la consoler ils avaient rompu !

Le couple Booth-Brennan discutait à bâtons rompus avec les différents membres de leur famille ils avaient l'air heureux et cela rendait Sweets heureux aussi. Il était un peu déçu que le Docteur Wyatt n'ait pas pu venir il ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Caroline, Angela et Michelle étaient penchées au dessus du berceau du bébé. Elles s'extasiaient devant le moindre de ses petits gestes. Il ouvrait les yeux, il tendait les mains, il fermait les yeux, il soupirait, il rouvrait les yeux, il babillait, il serrait sa peluche dans ses bras, il baillait, il refermait les yeux. Mouais, rien de bien passionnant à son avis, mais cela était craquant.

-Alors, vous travaillez au FBI depuis longtemps ? questionna l'Agent Shaw, le tirant de ses réflexions.

-Relativement. L'équipe de Booth m'a accepté en son sein et depuis, je me sens utile et bien dans mon travail.

-Ils sont géniaux, je trouve ! J'admire l'Agent Booth pour son professionnalisme et ses valeurs, ses principes et sa réussite. Et le Docteur Brennan est très sympathique, même si des fois je la trouve un peu étrange dans ses réactions…

-C'est sur qu'elle est unique de ce côté-là… Mais c'est ce qui la rend si attachante.

-J'ai toujours peur de faire des bêtises quand je travaille avec eux… C'est dur parce qu'ils sont très exigeants et qu'à côté d'eux, on parait un peu…

-Diminués ? Oui, pareil pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Camille Saroyan<strong>

Paul était entrain de discuter avec Billy Gibbons. Il faut dire qu'il se disait être Le Plus Grand Fan de ZZ-Top. Comme s'il pouvait exister un titre de ce genre ! Enfin, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Juste que j'imaginais notre premier vrai Noël tous les deux un peu différemment. Michelle, quant à elle, discutait avec Angela et Caroline : elles étaient toutes les trois en totale adoration au dessus du berceau de Michael. Une ou deux dames de plus et on refaisait le conte de la Belle Aux Bois Dormants, avec les sept marraines les fées.

Du coup, j'étais complètement délaissée dans cette foule. J'aperçus Daisy, assise dans un coin de la pièce, un verre de lait de poule dans les mains, le regard dans le vague. C'est vrai que Sweets et elle avaient rompu. Avec ces derniers évènements catastrophiques ce « détail » était un peu passé au second plan.

-Ca va ?

J'avais beaucoup trop de compassion pour les gens j'avais beau savoir que la jeune femme allait me tenir la jambe toute la soirée – car elle était la personne la plus bavarde que je connaissais – je ne pus me retenir d'aller la voir. Elle semblait si triste et si perdue.

-Oh… Oui, oui ! Moi ça va toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Mais son ton démentait ses paroles. Elle eut une moue songeuse celle qui lui donnait un air un peu ridicule. Cela me fit sourire. Elle était mignonne quand elle voulait. Je cherchai Sweets du regard et le vit entrain de discuter avec l'Agent Shaw. Tiens ! Angela l'avait invitée celle là ? Alors qu'elle avait traîné Brennan au FBI alors que Booth était à l'hôpital. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas de la faute de la jeune flic, mais bon… Je fus coupée dans ma contemplation des deux jeunes gens qui riaient par Daisy qui me demandait :

-Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que vous alliez faire la chose la plus importante de votre vie mais que si ça se passait mal ce serait trop horrible alors vous n'avez plus vraiment envie de tenter ?

La question me prit de cours.

-Euh… comme ça… je ne sais pas… Mais je pense qu'il faut toujours tenter.

-Mais Sweets a toujours dit que j'étais nulle en communication et en relationnel… En fait je n'ai jamais terminé ma thérapie avec lui parce que nous sommes sortis ensemble et ce n'était plus déontologique.

Sur que côté déontologie, Sweets avait un gros problème. Entre ses intrusions dans le couple Booth/Brennan, son aventure avec Daisy (et leurs rapports sexuels un peu dans tous les endroits publics possibles) et puis certains mensonges qu'il avait fait à plusieurs reprises (pour le bien de tous, etc…)

-Où voulez-vous en venir, miss Wick ?

-Oh… désolée je ne peux pas vous le dire…

Pardon ? Daisy refusait de parler de quelque chose de personnel ? Ce devait être grave.

-Il a l'air de bien l'aimer.

Je vis l'air peiné de la jeune femme, regardant son ex petit ami et l'Agent Shaw et j'eus une brillante idée. D'accord ce n'était pas mes affaires… Mais j'adorais ça !

-Accordez-moi deux petites minutes ! Je vous envoie Sweets si vous voulez…

-Oh… euh… d'accord.

Je m'éloignais ainsi, une idée brillante, fantastibulistique, à l'esprit ! Angela aurait adoré ça ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'inclure car, les personnes mises en jeu lui auraient déplu… Etant donné qu'elle avait un passé commun avec l'interne qui allait me servir de leurre…

* * *

><p><strong>-Pressés de découvrir le plan de Camille hein ? LOL <strong>

**-Alors ce sera un Oui (mariage et confettis) ou un Non (rupture tragique) …. (vous savez de quoi je parle hein ? ) Reviewwwwssssss **

**Bxxxx**


	23. Chapitre 21 : Joyeux Noël

**Alors, mesdames, mesdemoiselles (s'il y a des messieurs, qu'ils se signalent lol), il me semble que la plus grande part d'entre vous s'est faite avoir ! Ah ah ! Je parle du mariage … vos prédictions ne se révèleront pas être les bonnes… NIARK**

**Sur ce… Remerciements : **

**Bones-Resume : Voici la suite ! Merci pour tes deux reviews … enfin sur le site, l'une a disparu =/ mais moi je les ai lues, donc, c'est le plus important ! =) **

**BONES-NCIS : pourquoi ? je suis toute gentille … je n'ai même pas encore était sadique (enfin, si, deux de mes arrêts ont été brutaux… mais bon quand ya trop de suspense, je ne peux pas continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus ! ) alors on ne râle pas ! Voici la suite, vos vœux sont exaucés ) Et je ne m'appelle pas Gus ! Non mais dis donc ! XD**

**Fandebones : eh bien , tu ne postes plus en premier ? lol Mais tu n'as pas tout deviné bien, mademoiselle je sais tout ! Nananananère … enfin, pour Wendell, tu as à peu près raison, sauf que c'est juste pour faire diversion … pas pour rendre Sweets jaloux … enfin tu vas voir … Quant au mariage … ah ah NIARK NIARK ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !**

**Arroganz : Tu veux un OUI ? Et ben tu l'auras pas ! Voilà ! LoL merci pour toutes tes reviews, depuis el début ! ca me fait tellement plaisir =) le mot « magique » me rend toute chose … *rougit***

**Tempbrennan : Disney, c'était génial. Tu iras un jour ) par contre, on attend 4 ans pour 2secondes de manège … faut avoir des jambes et des pieds à toute épreuve, je te dis pas ! t'ai-je déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les mariages ? (non en vrai j'adore) enfin, tu vas être surprise… va vite lire ) et oui , c'est ce que Camille pense exactement : que Sweets et Daisy sont faits l'un pour l'autre.  
>CROCdu74 : Noël n'est pas fini ! Encore deux chapitres avec Noël ) c'est dur la séparation parentsenfants pour nous aussi, je te promets …:/ moi pas envie d'avoir toute ma vie qui change l'année prochaine (chui en Terminale) Merciii gros Bxxx**

**Nath16 : ben viiii ! Daisy, elle est toute mimi ! =) elle va être plus mieux heureuse maintenant lol ….**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 21 :<strong>

**Joyeux Noël  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Citations au cours du chapitre<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Camille Saroyan<strong>

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_

_Je vis l'air peiné de la jeune femme, regardant son ex petit ami et l'Agent Shaw, et j'eus une brillante idée. D'accord ce n'était pas mes affaires… Mais j'adorais ça ! _

_-Accordez-moi deux petites minutes ! Je vous envoie Sweets si vous voulez… _

_-Oh… euh… d'accord. _

_Je m'éloignais ainsi, une idée brillante, fantastibulistique, à l'esprit ! Angela aurait adoré ça ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'inclure car, les personnes mises en jeu lui auraient déplu… Etant donné qu'elle avait un passé commun avec l'interne qui allait me servir de leurre…_

-Bonjour, Wendell. Vous allez bien ?

Le jeune interne venait de terminer sa discussion avec Hodgins et je l'attrapai au vol.

-Oh ! Oui, Joyeux Noël, Docteur Saroyan !

-Joyeux Noël à vous, Wendell. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose…

-Allez-y.

-Vous avez une petite amie ?

Wendell, qui ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à cette question, la fixa avec deux grands yeux ronds.

-Euh… Non… Sinon je serais venu avec elle, dit-il prudemment.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. En fait, il s'agit de l'Agent Shaw. Vous la trouvez attirante ?

Bien qu'il soit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Wendell répondit tout de même :

-Je… Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi… Nous ne nous connaissons pas en fait… Nous ne nous sommes même jamais parlé.

-Il se trouve qu'elle a dit à Booth, dans un sursaut un peu irréfléchi, qu'elle vous trouvait très mignon.

Je lui fis un grand sourire pour dissiper son embarras, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Moi qui étais toujours très à cheval sur les règles professionnelles, je savais très bien qu'il était étonnant pour lui que j'aborde un sujet aussi innaproprié, de but en blanc.

-Euh… Et bien, merci… grimaça-t-il ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

-Vous avez une touche, Wendell ! Passez à l'attaque !

-Euh… Et bien je…

-Elle discute avec Sweets et Fisher. Vous connaissez bien Fisher, à peu près le psy, allez-y ! Incrustez-vous dans la conversation et soyez vous-même ! Vous n'aurez aucun mal à la faire craquer !

Le jeune interne, un peu impressionné par le dynamisme de sa patronne au sujet de sa vie sexuelle, fit ce que je lui « ordonnai » - quasiment - de faire. Il se dirigea lentement et d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au groupe de quatre. Il engagea facilement la conversation. Moi j'allai prendre un verre, fière de moi, mais en même temps un peu secouée. J'avais conscience que tout pouvait encore tomber à l'eau et surtout, j'avais conscience que j'étais entrain de me mêler de quelque chose qui ne me regardait pas, alors que des sentiments étaient en jeu, et que mon grain de sel, ma tentative, pouvait aggraver le problème.

J'attendis quelques minutes pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Je profitai ainsi d'un moment où Daisy ne regardait plus vers Sweets (ni vers moi) et j'abordai le psychologue, demandant à lui parler en privé. Je l'entraînai dans la cuisine vivement et débitai :

-Vous savez, Daisy a besoin que vous alliez lui parler. Vous devez mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses au clair avec elle. Il faut qu'elle fasse son deuil. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça, esseulée et tristounette. Et elle m'a confiée… Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

-Mais vous savez, j'ai rompu clairement avec Daisy. Nous étions l'un face à l'autre et je lui ai dit clairement que je ne l'aimais plus.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Pardon ?

-Vous ne l'aimez plus ?

Ce fut à son tour de rester bouche bée. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il finit par soupirer :

-J'essaye de ne plus l'aimer. Mais il semble que certains attachements soient tenaces.

-C'est l'amour de votre vie, Lance… murmurai-je, car j'en étais convaincue.

Comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient s'aimer à ce point sans passer leur vie ensemble ? S'ils avaient réussi à surmonter toutes ces différences, cela signifiait bien que leur amour était puissant, non ? Booth et Brennan avaient suivi ce chemin après tout. Ce n'était peut être pas l'idéal, mais des sentiments basés sur une opposition telle étaient forcément résistants au temps, aux duretés de la vie et aux déchaînements du Destin. (Non, que je croies au destin, mais bon je croyais aux fantômes, alors je pouvais bien croire un peu aux âmes sœurs).

Le psychologue tortillait ses mains face à moi il était définitivement mal à l'aise.

-Sweets. Allez lui parler. Vous n'avez rien à perdre de toute façon, murmurai-je en posant ma main sur son avant bras.

Il hocha la tête doucement et quitta la cuisine d'un pas mécanique.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

-Salut.

-Salut.

Deux bonjours amicaux, difficiles à prononcer car gênés chuchotés – comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les entende.

-Viens. On s'écarte.

Elle espéra un bref instant qu'il lui tende la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais il n'en fit rien. Daisy se redressa, quittant le réconfort du canapé et suivit son Lancelot (l'était-il encore ?). Ils passèrent prendre leur veste et sortirent dehors, sur la terrasse. Il n'y avait personne – très peu des invités fumaient et de toute façon le froid qui régnait ce soir là, sous la lune, les en avait dissuadés.

-Le Docteur Saroyan m'a laissé entendre que tu voulais me parler…

Daisy inspira. Elle avait peur. Elle tremblait et ce n'était pas qu'à cause du froid. Elle lui en voulait d'entamer la conversation ainsi. Enfin, c'était certainement mieux : au moins, ce serait vite terminé. Car oui, autant foncer, tête baissée. Elle verrait bien ce qui l'arrêterait : un mur dur contre lequel elle se heurterait, ou un torse chaleureux avec deux bras qui l'étreindraient.

-Lance… J'ai une chose importante à te demander. Comme c'est très dur, tu ne m'interrompras pas, d'accord ?

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent, son esprit vagabondant déjà pour tenter de voir où Daisy l'emmenait. Mais il n'en avait aucune idée, alors il hocha la tête. Soulagée, Daisy précisa encore :

-Tu me laisses tout dire, sans me couper.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien. Puis, comme ce n'était pas facile de s'adresser ainsi, directement, à la personne aimée, elle baissa le regard, le déposant sur ses ballerines, déjà blanchies de neige.

-J'ai réalisé combien j'avais été injuste avec toi. Je sais que j'ai de gros soucis relationnels, tu le sais aussi, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. C'est pour cela que je ne comprenais pas tout le mal que je te faisais. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je te présente donc mes plus plates excuses. Je comprends maintenant les raisons qui t'ont poussé à rompre avec moi : je t'ai brisé le cœur. Maintenant…

Elle releva la tête. Il fallait qu'elle la relève, même si cela rendait sa tâche encore plus dure. Des flocons cotonneux parsemaient la chevelure noire de Sweets. Avait-elle une chance de le récupérer ? Il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus…

FLASH

_Phrase qui éclate :_

_-Moi, je ne t'aime plus Daisy._

_Deux cœurs brisés. _

FLASH

Avait-il dit la vérité ? Elle ne savait pas lire les émotions, les sentiments, les pensées des gens dans leurs yeux. Elle ne savait pas comme Booth, pas comme Sweets. Mais si Camille le lui avait envoyé, c'est qu'elle pensait bien qu'ils avaient une chance, non ? Et puis, son Lancelot lui avait tellement dit qu'il l'aimait dans le passé. Il avait voulu faire sa vie avec elle. On ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur le passé comme ça, si ?

Elle avait peur. La neige virevoltait autour d'eux. Sweets attendait, patiemment, sans un mot, qu'elle reprenne la parole. Il avait promis de rester silencieux.

-Maintenant… J'ai fait mon choix. Mon premier réel choix. Le choix le plus important de toute ma vie. Lance, je suis prête à arrêter ma carrière pour me consacrer plus amplement à notre relation.

Sweets écarquilla les yeux. Il faillit l'interrompre, mais se mordit la lèvre et se contint. Il secoua tout de même la tête, fixant ses yeux dans les siens pour qu'elle continue.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'ai peut être déjà perdu, je le sais bien, parce que tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus. Mais je veux te faire me re-aimer. Ma carrière ne sert à rien sans toi. Tu as raison ! Je pourrais devenir institutrice dans une école scientifique. J'ai fini ma thèse dans un mois, après je veux tout stopper pour être avec toi. Si je commence ma carrière au Jefferson, nous n'aurons jamais le temps pour nous voir…

Il n'y tint plus :

-Daisy ! Tu n'as pas à changer de buts pour moi.

-Si ! Tais-toi ! Tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution pour que l'on soit ensemble.

Silence. Le vent soufflait. Les joues de Daisy ruisselaient de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion intense qui l'emplissait. Sweets avait pris sa main pour la tirer vers lui, mais elle se dégagea.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Pour te prouver combien je t'aime et combien je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Pour t'assurer mon choix, je…

Elle posa un genou à terre, à sa plus grande stupéfaction à lui. La neige s'écrasa sous son poids, alors qu'elle le fixait de sa toute petite taille. Il la jaugeait d'un bon mètre, mais elle n'avait plus peur. Les dés étaient jetés. _Alea jacta est_. En Latin, l'idée faisait moins peur.

-Lance Sweets, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Elle avait ouvert une petite boîte, bleu argenté, contenant une alliance doré. Sweets était abasourdi.

-Mais… Daisy ? Mais…

Il balbutia ainsi, ne sachant quoi dire, pendant une bonne trentaine de seconde. Finalement, Daisy referma la boîte, la laissa tomber dans la neige et se recroquevilla ainsi, la tête dans ses bras, les fesses dans le froid de la pluie gelée. Le mur – elle s'était pris le mur et ça faisait trop mal pour être supportable.

Le psychologue finit par reprendre ses esprits immédiatement, il attrapa Daisy dans ses bras, la soulevant sans difficulté et la serrant contre lui, comme un bébé. Elle pleurait.

-Chut… Daisy. Ne dis plus toutes ces horreurs. Ce ne sont que des mensonges… Je t'aime toujours, ne crois pas une seule seconde le contraire. Et je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton métier passion pour moi. C'est juste qu'il faut qu'on arrive à faire en sorte que ça fonctionne dans ces conditions. Et je ne veux pas accepter ta demande. Une demande en mariage ça doit être emplie de joie et non pas de pleurs. Mais je t'aime. Et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Il lui tendit son mouchoir, celui qu'il avait toujours sur lui, elle se moucha, essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête doucement.

-On fait comme tu veux, cette fois, Lancelot.

Il happa ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné qui les réchauffa tous les deux et leur redonna des couleurs. Quand ils se sentirent mieux, rassérénés, il proposa, au creux de son oreille :

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir vivre chez moi ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Une voix que j'aurais reconnu dans un brouhaha le plus total, avec un accent british agréable pour les oreilles, résonna à travers la salle et fit faire silence à l'assemblée.

Ce fut moi le premier à réagir.

-Gordon Gordon Wyatt ! m'exclamai-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Agent Booth. Alors, comment vous portez vous ?

Je lui fis une accolade amicale dès que je l'eus rejoint et il continua, dans un des ses monologues (questions/réponses) habituels :

-Je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme. Robuste, souriant, dynamique !

-Pourtant, il a encore des séquelles dues à son récent enlèvement, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bones.

Je lui fis une moue grimaçante : il ne fallait pas parler des choses qui fâchent le soir du réveillon de Noël tout de même !

-Docteur Brennan vous êtes éblouissante !

-Le blanc me va bien, constata-t-elle simplement, ce qui me fit rire.

L'ancien psychologue salua tout le monde, offrant un bonjour particulier et unique à chacun.

« Angela ! Je veux absolument voir votre dernière toile. Et votre mari me montrera votre fils. Je suis content que vous soyez rabibochés tous les deux. »

« Docteur Saroyan : j'espère que votre carrière est toujours au beau fixe ? »

« Voilà de jeunes étudiants que je ne connais pas encore ! Docteur Saroyan, vous allez nous présenter ? »

« La famille du Docteur Brennan ! Eh bien… Elle m'a pas mal parlé de vous… En bien, rassurez-vous ! »

« Je connais toutes vos chansons par cœur ! Vous savez que j'ai fait un peu de musique dans l'ancien temps. Noddy Comet, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

- Où est ma relève ? Et je parle évidemment du Docteur Sweets… sourit Wyatt. Où est-il ?

Ce fut Camille qui répondit, alors que le silence général s'était ré-installé, preuve, encore une fois, que le charismatique chef cuisinier était impressionnant.

-Il est avec Daisy Wick, sa petite amie. Ils avaient besoin d'un moment d'intimité. Vous les verrez tout à l'heure.

-Très bien ! J'ai une idée qui pourrait les faire revenir.

Il sortit de la pièce pour revenir deux secondes plus tard, avec une boîte entre les mains. Il posa le coffret de pâtisserie sur la table et l'ouvrit, sous nos yeux gourmands à tous. C'était deux bûches de Noël, qu'il avait faites lui-même : l'une au trois chocolats, l'autre, une glacée aux sorbets framboise/citron.

-Ah ben alors ! On ouvre les cadeaux en mangeant le dessert ! s'écria Angela toute excitée.

Tandis que le Docteur – pardon Chef - Wyatt découpait délicatement des parts égales de bûches, tout en expliquant comment il avait procédé dans leur confection Angela fusa de toutes parts pour porter son cadeau à chacun – car tous les cadeaux avaient été déposés au pied du sapin.

Sweets et Daisy arrivèrent main dans la main, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres, mais personne n'osa leur poser de question. Même pas Camille.

-Ah ! Le jeune prodige ! Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Gordon Wyatt.

Les discussions allaient bon train alors que l'on dévorait son gâteau et qu'on ouvrait son cadeau. Nous fûmes tous gâtés, alors la liste aurait été trop longue a donné ici, mais voici certains que j'ai retenu – certainement parce qu'ils m'ont plus touchés : le père d'Angela a offert à la famille de sa fille une composition personnelle d'airs de blues assez calmes qu'ils pourraient écouter en fond, le soir, durant leur dîner. Sweets m'offrit une petite figurine policière féminine, comme ça ce serait la compagne de ma figurine policier – celle que j'avais eu à Londres comme cadeau et qui trônait sur mon bureau. Il ne voulut pas me dire où il l'avait trouvé. Gordon Wyatt offrit à Bones un livre de cuisine et elle m'en parut toute émoustillée elle me jetait souvent des regards – nous étions installés face à face, à table et nos yeux se croisaient plus que de raison. Je n'avais pas encore dit au Chef que nous étions ensembles, mais je crois qu'il n'était pas dupe. Cependant, il devait encore avoir des doutes, car nous ne nous parlions pas directement et nous n'avions eu aucun geste d'affection l'un envers l'autre depuis qu'il était arrivé (ce n'était pas intentionnel, hein ? C'est juste que l'occasion ne s'était pas faite sentir depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans la pièce).

Finalement, il fut fixé quand Angela, Camille et Caroline nous offrirent des vêtements pour bébé… J'interceptai un sourire amusé qu'il lança à Brennan.

-Finalement, notre affaire s'est conclue ?

Ma Bones fronça les sourcils, puis voyant à quoi il faisait allusion, confirma :

-Oh oui… Et je suis enceinte de lui.

Elle croyait que je n'écoutais pas leur conversation et je ne voulus pas que ça change. J'aimais l'entendre parler de moi. Et puis, elle n'avait même pas prononcé mon nom comme si c'était pour le chef-ancien-psychologue une évidence parfaite.

-Vous soupçonniez quelque chose ?

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr… Angela m'avait assuré que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre… Je soutiens que votre problème de mésentente de l'époque, après le départ de l'Agent Sullivan (ndla : Episode 17 Saison 2), n'était pas dû à un quelconque refus de vos sentiments, mais par la suite, en lisant le livre du Docteur Sweets, et en vous observant, j'ai vite compris que vous l'aimiez et surtout, qu'il vous aimait et qu'il en était, pour sa part, parfaitement conscient.

Je gardai mes yeux en direction d'Angela, riant par moment lorsque l'artiste riait mais je n'écoutai que la conversation qui avait lieue en face de moi.

-Il m'aime depuis combien de temps ?

La petite curieuse ! Et après mademoiselle dit qu'elle ne croit pas à la psychologie, ni au décryptage des sentiments ! Non mais je vous jure !

-Eh bien… Vous vous souvenez de la fois où vous nous avez rejoins à mon restaurant, dans ma cuisine, il y a environ deux ans ? (ndla : Saison 5 – Episode 7)

-Oui. Je ne voulais pas manger en cuisine, parce que c'était trop bruyant, mais Booth m'a dit que c'était un honneur.

-Booth venait prendre conseil auprès de moi à propos du tir et je lui avais balancé à la figure votre nom.

-Mon nom ?

-Il vous aimait déjà. Je l'ai confronté à cette idée et il n'a pas nié. Il acceptait déjà ses sentiments pour vous.

-Ce n'était pas longtemps avant qu'il me demande de… de faire un essai… murmura-t-elle.

Je percevais une pointe de déception dans sa voix, ainsi qu'un sanglot retenu… Alors pour elle le souvenir de cette nuit là était aussi douloureux que pour moi ?

"_I am not a gambler! I'm a scientist I can't change ! I don't know how ! I don't know how !" __"Je ne suis pas une joueuse moi, je suis une scientifique et je ne peux pas changer! Je ne sais pas comment on fait ! Je ne sais pas comment! "_(5x16)

-Il était amoureux avant… Mais bon… vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander, maintenant que vous êtes en couple.

-Oui… mais… ça voudrait dire que je doive lui dire aussi à quel moment je suis tombée amoureuse…

-Et quelle serait votre réponse ?

Elle tourna ses yeux vers moi et accrocha mon regard. Elle me fit un petit sourire je crois qu'elle avait compris que je suivais toute la conversation.

-Au fond… depuis qu'il a laissé entendre qu'il pensait qu'entre nous ça pourrait être sérieux… Je sais que cette phrase ne m'est jamais sortie de l'esprit. Je sais que lorsque nous avons commencé à devenir vraiment ami, je me suis dit : « il avait raison » et j'ai commencé à faire confiance à son instinct et… je…

Elle perdit ses mots. Je pris pleinement part à la conversation en interpellant Sweets :

-Hey ! Sweets ! Vous, le détecteur de sentiments, vous pensez que Brennan est tombée amoureuse de moi à quelle époque ?

La question avait été posée trop forte pour échapper à quelqu'un et Angela me tapota l'épaule, et dit d'une voix charmeuse :

-Moi ça a été coup de foudre le premier jour, Seeley-chou.

Je savais que ce genre de phrases ne faisait rien à Bones qui avait l'habitude de sa meilleure amie, mais moi cela me mettait très mal à l'aise, et Hodgins n'avait pas l'air très HAPPY non plus – mais quand Angela lui colla un bisou sur les lèvres pour le rassurer, il prit cela à la rigolade, comme il se devait.

-Euh… d'après moi, le docteur Brennan est amoureuse de vous depuis qu'elle a cessé de fréquenter d'autres hommes sexuellement…

Mince… pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ? Blabla sexuel… j'aimais pas ça gneuuu

-Tellement que ça ? s'étonna ma Bones.

-Sinon, le coup du don de sperme est assez révélateur.

Oui… c'est sur… Il y a trois ans (ndla : Saison 4), nous avions eu pas mal de moments assez intenses en y repensant. Moi, je tentai de me convaincre que tout n'était que sexuel – une attirance qu'elle avait pour moi mais qu'elle tentait de refouler une attirance que j'avais pour elle (oh mon Dieu !) mais que je tentai de me sortir de la tête. Nous étions sexy, alors forcément… Mais sa petite scène durant notre mission sous couverture, au cirque (Episode 12) celle à la patinoire (E.13), quand elle avait clairement explicité que j'étais un homme bien et qu'elle avait peur de me perdre la tension que j'avais clairement ressentie dans son regard quand je l'avais plaquée contre le mur, lors d'une énième explosion du labo par Hodgins (E.19). Elle avait refusé de coucher avec le docteur britannique parce que je le lui avais déconseillé (E.1); et enfin, par-dessus tout, elle avait voulu un enfant de moi… (E.25)

Et moi, quand étais-je tombé amoureux ? Avant le coma… c'était assez clair, malgré ce qu'en disait Sweets. De toute façon, il avait écrit un livre sur nous, où il avait clairement stipulé qu'il pensait que nous étions amoureux… Toutes les fois où j'avais été jaloux… n'étais-je pas déjà amoureux ? Je n'aurais su le dire, mais comme le disais Brennan… Notre première rencontre…

_« Do you believe in Fate ? » « Vous croyez au Destin ? »_ (5x16) – avait-ce été un coup de foudre ?

_« I knew. Right from the beginning. » __« J'ai toujours su. Dès la première fois.»._ (5x16) – Apparemment… ou alors j'en avais rajouté des tonnes lors de ma déclaration pour tenter de la convaincre, ce soir là, sous les étoiles.

Mais tout de même, cela reste assez révélateur non ?

* * *

><p><strong>(tous les épisodes, de mémoire … Trop forte hein ? =P) <strong>

**-RadioBones : Vous savez tous ce qu'il y a la nuit prochaine aux USA ? … sinon, je vous châtie du fandom de Bones ! LoL, je plaisante. Le 6****e**** épisode est le dernier avant Avril, alors à savourer, hein ? Moi, je ne le verrai pas avant la semaine prochaine je pense… **

**-Alors, surpris par la demande en mariage? Je vous ai bien eu ! Vous y avez cru : et non, dans le magasin, ce n'était paas Booth… mais c'était fait exprès pour vous confondre… **

**Bxxxxxxxx**


	24. Chapitre 22 : Joyeux Noël

**MERCI A TOUS D'AVOIR COMMENTE ! Vous êtes trop gentils ! **

**CROCdu74 : Viii Daisy and Sweets are perfect together ! ****En fait, au début, je l'avais oublié … lol, c'est pour ça qu"'il arrive en retard ^^ j'ai rajouté son passage, mais chuuut … vu que moi aussi je l'adore, je me suis dit Merde et j'ai rajouté ^^ **

**LOW B-B x2 : Bonne année à toi aussi ! C'est pas fini de vous en faire baver niark niark … Merci pour tes deux coms =) merci de continuer à lire ! **

**Arroganz : j'adore cette expression « envoyer du rêve ou vendre du rêve… » je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais j'aime bien lol … ^^ de rien, j'adore l'épisode 5x16… je le connais quasi par cœur anglais/français confondus ^^' **

**BONES-NCIS : mais euh ! Je vous fait pas vraiment languir d'abord ! C'est juste que Noël je pouvais pas le faire juste en 1 chapitre… celui là se finit juste comme il faut, tu verras =P J'adore Gordon too . **

**Fandebones : tu devines toujours tout, alors miss ! Tu te gaves =P bxxxx J'adore les points de vue de Booth et de Brennan … je me rends compte qu'en ce moment je fais plus Booth ^^' bizarre… **

**T'Pau : tant que tu commentes les deux ! Merci pour ton avis =) tu vois, ça a été un « non » pour le mariage, mais je t'ai pas fait pleurer… ^^ Booth en tenue de bain ? je l'ai déjà fait en début de fiction lol … ^^ je le referais peut etre… faut que je trouve un contexte lol c'est le but des auteurs non ? Que les lecteurs ne s'attendent pas à l'intrigue … Ben oui … ils se sont aimés au premier regard … ah lala … tu crois au coup de foudre ? =/ **

**Nath16 : Alors, bien cet épisode 6 … il parait qu'il est mieux que les autres… je le vois dans deux jours moi … vendredi soir =) youuupi ! j'adore les psys qui s'attaquent toujours au couple Booth Brennan lol  
>TempBrennan : tant mieux si la déclaration de Daisy t'as surprise, c'était le but escompté ^^ ouais, Booth Brennan … ya toujours eu un truc… Moi dès le premier épisode que j'ai vu, je me suis dit : Ah ces deux là… ils vont finir ensemble alors que j'en étais encore à demander à mon père : « euh, mais elle s'appelle Bones, Docteur Brennan ou Tempérance ? » XD ! Je captais rien !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

**Joyeux Noël **

_**Ou comment des rêves se sont réalisés**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je dédis ce chapitre à Nath16, parce que sans elle, il n'aurait pas existé sous cette forme. Et Parce que tu suis assidument, miss =) Mercii<br>**_

* * *

><p>Citations au cours du chapitre<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_Ils étaient tous autour de la table, à dévorer le gâteau et à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Angie voulut faire un discours… _

La jeune artiste était tout excitée par ce déballage de cadeaux et de sentiments. Elle était tellement heureuse que Booth et Brennie se soient enfin trouvés. Elle y croyait à peine. Et ils allaient avoir un bébé ! Elle voulait que ce soit une fille ! Comme ça, avec Michael, ils feraient la paire en tant que bébés les plus trognons du monde. Hodgi était de son avis. Elle imaginait déjà les balades qu'ils feraient tous les six, allant balader les enfants au parc. Et puis, bientôt il y aurait des petits frères ou petites sœurs. La vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé se réalisait.

-Je voudrais dire quelques mots ! s'enquit-elle.

Elle tapa sa cuillère contre son verre pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde et se mit debout. Elle leva son verre de champagne. Elle attendit que tout le monde se resserve une coupe, puis leur sourit :

-Alors ! J'ai beaucoup de félicitations à énoncer. Déjà : félicitations à ma Brennie et à Booth qui se sont enfin casés ensemble et qui sont dans l'attente d'un heureux évènement. Et moi, quoiqu'ils en disent, je suis persuadée qu'ils s'aiment depuis le premier jour.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil alors que tout le monde riait.

(Souvenirs : parce que tout le monde leur a toujours fait des réflexions sur leur « partenariat ».

**FLASH(English)**

_**ANGELA: And about this weekend…**_

_**BRENNAN: Angela I don't know.**_

_**ANGELA: Oh come on.**_

_**BRENNAN: I don't know.**_

_**ANGELA a: Brennan I know this great club, they play Trip Hop and Trance.**_

_**BRENNAN: I don't know what that means.**_

_**ANGELA: It doesn't matter. We'll grab Booth.**_

_**BRENNAN: No.**_

_**ANGELA: I think he likes you. God if I were you, I'd buy a ticket on that ride.**_

…

_**ANGELA: Bottom line, I still think Brennan has a shot with Booth.**_

_**HODGINS: But she says she's not interested.**_

_**ANGELA: Methinks the lady doth protest too much.**_

_**ZACH: Maybe she protested just enough.**_

…

_**ZACH: [To Brennan} Even if you have nothing in common it's difficult to sublimate intense sexual attraction and we hear it's been awhile.**_

_**BRENNAN: Okay, Stop! **_

_**ANGELA: He is there for the taking, honey.**_

_**1x02**_

**FLASH**

_**CAM: I just assumed that when you guys got back for your trip that you'd be a real couple.**_

_**BRENNAN: We were never a couple.**_

_**ANGELA: No, no, no. You were a couple. You just weren't having sex. Were you jealous?**_

_**BRENNAN: Of course not. I'm happy for Booth. Why would I be jealous?**_

_**CLARK: Because it's obvious you and Agent Booth were attracted to each other, I mean even a blind man could see that. I just couldn't understand why you two did rip each others clothes off. I mean just get all butt naked and …**_

_**6x02**_

_**FLASH(français)**_

_**ANGELA: Et pour ce week-end?**_

_**BRENNAN: Non, Angela, c'est pas sûr...**_

_**ANGELA: Oh, s'il te plait Brennan Je connais une super boîte qui passe du tri-pop et de la transe.  
>BRENNAN: Je ne sais pas ce que ca veut dire.<strong>_

_**ANGELA: Aucune importance! On passera prendre Booth!**_

_**BRENNAN: Non ! **_

_**ANGELA: Je pense qu'il t'aime bien... Moi à ta place, je n'hésiterai pas. **_

…

_**ANGELA: Eh bien, je suis sure et certaine que Brennan a un faible pour Booth.**_

_**HODGINS : Pourtant elle a dit que ça ne la branchait pas. **_

_**ANGELA: Et moi je vous dis que madame proteste un peu trop. **_

_**ZACH : Et peut être que madame en a simplement assez. **_

…

_**ZACH: Même si vous n'avez rien en commun il est difficile de sublimer une attirance sexuelle intense. Et il parait que ça remonte à loin!**_

_**BRENNAN: Okay, stop !**_

_**ANGELA: Oh !... il n'est pas là pour jouer aux osselets ma grande!**_

_**1x02**_

**FLASH**

_**CAM : Je pensais qu'à votre retour, Booth et vous vous alliez vous remettre ensemble. **_

_**BRENNAN : On n'a jamais été ensemble.**_

_**ANGELA: Non désolée ! Vous étiez ensemble, sauf que vous ne couchiez pas ensemble.**_

_**CAM : Vous n'êtes pas jalouse ?**_

_**BRENNAN : Bien sur que non, je suis très contente pour lui. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse ? **_

_**CLARK: Parce que ça crève les yeux que, l'Agent Booth et vous, vous vous plaisez. Même un aveugle le verrez, alors... J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais arrachez vos fringues, mis complètement à poil et…**_

_**6x02**_

**FLASH**

-Et c'est sans compter toutes les personnes extérieures qui vous faisaient des remarques ! ajouta l'artiste, malicieuse, avec un clin d'œil. En tous cas ! J'avais encore raison ! Et dans un tout autre contexte, je suis prem's à le dire, alors, je le serai : je veux être la marraine du plus beau bébé du monde (après mon Michael) ! Je serai donc la marraine de votre bébé-choupi. Ensuite, je veux présenter tous mes **vœux (ndla : mot de nath16) ** de bonheur à Camille et Paul qui vont emménager ensemble.

Grand sourire en leur direction – surprise de l'auditoire qui n'était pas au courant – airs ravis des deux intéressés.

-De même à Sweets et à Daisy : maintenant, vous allez faire comme Bren et Booth et arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! C'est un ordre. Je dis, plus globalement, que je vous souhaite à tous plein de bonheur… A Parker de réussir, tchin, bonhomme ! Et Joyeux Noël. Merci d'être venus.

-Merci de nous avoir accueillis, Angela, sourit Booth alors qu'ils cognaient leur verre respectif l'un contre l'autre.

-Booth… Je vous remercie mille fois d'avoir protégé Mike, vous savez… Sans vous, il serait mort. J'ai une dette envers vous, pour ça…

-Bones est sa marraine, je suis un peu son parrain du coup… donc c'est normal…

-Ce n'est pas normal Booth… Rien dans nos vies n'est normal…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Après la discussion qu'il y avait eu autour de la table à notre propos, je crus que Bones allait s'éloigner de moi pour le reste de la soirée. Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu, je comprenais qu'elle ait du mal à afficher notre relation de façon naturelle… c'était tellement nouveau tout de même. Moi aussi, j'avais du mal à l'enlacer en public, surtout devant son père, ou mon fils, ou Angela qui prenait à chaque fois un air satisfait. Nous nous étions tellement habitués à nous retenir, à nous contenir, à nous abstenir que c'était dur de changer notre comportement vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Cependant, elle demanda à changer de place avec Camille, juste après le dessert et le discours d'Angela. Ainsi, elle se retrouva à côté de moi et non plus face à moi.

« Ca va ? » l'interrogeai-je du regard.

Elle hocha la tête. – pas besoin de mot.

-Bien sur que tout va bien. Tu manquais au bébé…

Je m'esclaffai.

-Oooohhhh… Je manquais au bébé… Juste au bébé ?

Elle eut cette petite moue attendrissante que j'affectionnai tant.

-Tu sais que dans six mois, cette justification ne fonctionnera plus, la taquinai-je.

Elle changea de sujet :

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas triste. Tu n'es pas triste que Pop's ne soit pas venu ?

-Un peu… mais bon, il était plus simple qu'il reste à la maison de retraite.

-Si tu veux, on ira le voir bientôt.

Je lui souris elle était vraiment attentionnée envers moi. A chaque fois, elle se faisait du souci pour moi car elle connaissait parfaitement ce qui me décevrait, ou au contraire ce qui me réjouirait.

**FLASH**

**Plusieurs semaines auparavant – post Saison 6**

-Tu es le père.

Après m'avoir mis au courant pour le bébé, elle en informa tous nos amis… Et puis, elle y pensa rapidement… Elle me murmura, un soir, les yeux plein de réflexion, d'un ton des plus sérieux :

**-Booth, il y a une personne à qui il faudrait qu'on annonce la nouvelle pour toi et moi ainsi que pour le bébé. (ndla : phrase de nath16)**

Moi, j'avais immédiatement pensé qu'elle parlait de son père.

-Oui : tu devrais l'inviter chez toi, comme ça, tu pourras le lui dire en face. Et je vous laisserais tous les deux une journée.

-Mais… (elle fronça les sourcils, puis se doutant que je n'avais pas compris, elle explicita : ) je parle de Hank, Booth.

Je fus sur le c… étonné. Whoua ! Wow wow wow ! (j'entendis en écho dans ma tête, par réflexe, la douce voix féminine rire en clamant « cheval »)

-Oh ! Je croyais que tu parlais de ton père.

-Non. Je mettrais mon père au courant quand il viendra me voir.

Je fus soulagé. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction qu'aurait Max… enfin, je savais que s'il en venait aux mains, j'avais de la ressource face à lui.

-Merci d'y penser, Bones. Tu as raison… il faut que je l'appelle.

-Allons le voir, Booth ! Il faut que tu ailles le voir…

Je savais qu'elle avait faillit ajouter, de façon terre à terre, qu'il fallait que nous allions le voir car il était vieux et pouvait mourir bientôt. Mais elle n'en fit rien… elle fut pour une fois subtile et m'épargna ces pensées désagréables… (que finalement j'entretenais quand même, mais du moins ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de la mienne).

Nous nous étions donc rendus à la maison de retraite pour voir Pops.

-Hey ! Crevette ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Pops !

Embrassade. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être là, de le voir, je me sentais directement protégé, comme si j'avais encore été un petit garçon

-C'est gentil de venir me voir. Bonjour Tempérance, vous allez bien ?

-Parfaitement bien, sourit-elle.

Il nous jeta un petit coup d'œil suspicieux, tour à tour, puis nous pria de nous asseoir.

Nous étions dans la salle de « jeux », la salle à vivre de la maison de retraite et nous pûmes nous asseoir face à face, dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir.

-Tu n'as pas insulté le personnel soignant depuis ma dernière visite ? questionnai-je.

-Seeley ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, contrairement à ce que tu crois ! Arrête de me demander ça à chaque fois ! Je n'ai pas envie de te causer d'autres problèmes, fiston.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? s'enquit Brennan curieuse. Moi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai quand je serai vieille et que je devrai…

-Bones ! se récria Booth. Bien sur que non, il ne s'ennuie pas ! N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il soudainement inquiet.

-Mais non ! Tu sais, on fait plein d'activités, et puis maintenant j'ai mes potes et mes copines.

Il fit d'ailleurs un petit signe à une vieille dame qui les regardait de loin. Finalement, il l'appela pour qu'elle vienne et leur dit :

-Voici Margaret ! Une trèèès bonne amie ! Margaret, voici Seeley, dont je t'ai déjà beaucoup parlé et son amie et collègue le Docteur Tempérance Brennan.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Tempérance, dit immédiatement ma Bones en se penchant vers la dame pour lui faire la bise.

Moi j'étais un peu gêné, mais Brennan avait directement compris que Hank tenait à cette femme et voulait faire sa connaissance.

-Restez avec nous, enjoint-elle.

Margaret s'assit donc avec nous et Hank demanda :

-Maintenant parlez moi de vous ! Vos dernières enquêtes et votre vie palpitante, je veux tout savoir !

Nous nous exécutâmes et effectivement, ils ne furent pas déçus du voyage car notre dernière enquête avait été une des plus mouvementées que nous ayons vécues. La capture de Broadsky, la mort de Vincent…

-Eh bien, eh bien… heureusement que Tempérance était là pour te soutenir…

Hank prit la main de Tempérance et lui sourit doucement.

-Il vous a bien protégée au moins ?

-Oui, oui… Booth est toujours très protecteur avec tout le monde et en particulier avec moi.

Je tortillai mes mains… Je ne savais pas vraiment comment annoncer à Pops que nous étions ensemble et qu'elle était enceinte. C'était encore tout nouveau pour moi. A chaque fois, c'était Brennan qui l'avait dit à nos amis… mais cette fois, c'était à moi de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était le moment, non ?

-Même si je n'ai pas vraiment de protection, fit-elle remarquer, fidèle à elle-même.

Mince, le moment était passé. Je fis une moue étrange à l'égard de Brennan et elle fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

Soudain, nous sursautâmes. Un accord de guitare nous avait surpris.

-Yep ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure les enfants, se réjouit Pops, vous allez assister au concert du siècle.

Margaret et Hank échangèrent un regard complice et se levèrent dans un même mouvement.

Bones et moi restâmes bouche bée quand ils montèrent sur la petit scène qui venait d'être installée sans que nous nous en rendions compte, au fond de la salle. Il y avait un orchestre et une foule de pensionnaires s'était réunie et commençait à taper dans ses mains pour mettre l'ambiance.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

Bones me murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai vu en entrant une affiche qui répertoriait les activités de la semaine et en fait, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un karaoké organisé aujourd'hui, à 16h… et…

Le bruit de la batterie qui entamait un solo endiablé couvrit sa voix et elle se tut.

Sur scène, Pops et Margaret, qui semblaient avoir l'habitude de chanter et de se déhancher sur scène, firent un duo virevoltant sur _Miss You _des Rolling Stones. (**ndla : mettez la musique, elle est bien lol) **

Bones se leva pour taper dans ses mains et bouger un peu sur le rythme. Comme tous les spectateurs entamaient un rock (assez lent, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus tout jeune) ou une sorte de valse accélérée, Bones me prit la main et m'entraîna avec elle. Bon, je n'aimais pas trop danser, mais comme elle faisait « Wou ou ouhou wou hou ou » et « Ah ah aha ahaaaaaaaaaaa », singeant les Rolling Stones et ainsi accompagnant les voix de Hank et Margaret, je me pris au jeu. Elle me faisait rire. Elle me fit même tourner, elle menait la danse.

Finalement, la musique descendit et les deux doyens firent de même. Ils nous rejoignirent dans notre petit coin, où nous étions déjà retournés nous asseoir.

-Aller ! C'est à votre tour !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, j'ai dit au batteur de vous attendre. Venez avec moi, je vais vous annoncer.

Je me tournai vers Bones, certain qu'elle allait protester, mais cela aurait été en réalité trop beau. Elle trépignait d'impatience.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille chanter !

-Booth ! L'autre fois tu l'as bien fait !

-C'était il y a un an !

-Oui, et bien ça ne change rien ! Tu viens avec moi ! Et on va s'amuser !

Elle me tira vers la scène, tandis que Pops souriait de toute ses dents. Marre, marre ! Nous montâmes sur scène. Je chuchotai à Bones :

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas chanter en public…

-Tu m'as changée…

Merveilleux ! Splendide ! Cool ! Mierdaaa…

-Je vous présente mon petit fils et son… « amie ». De nouveaux concurrents, donc… écoutez les bien et s'ils ne chantent pas bien, vous avez le droit de huer.

-Sympa ! fis-je remarquer à Pops, mais déjà il descendait.

-Bon… (Je montai la voix, m'adressant au batteur :) _Hot Blooded _de Foreigner.

Déjà la batterie partait, pressée de se lancer… Mais Brennan cria pour que son petit ami l'entende :

-Eh ! Mais je ne voulais pas forcément ça !

-C'est notre chanson, Bones !

-Tu es vraiment trop… Sentimental…. Manque d'originalité ! grommela-t-elle (et j'avais plus deviné qu'entendue cette phrase.)

Enfin, bien qu'elle semble mécontente, elle se lança la première :

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see. __(Eh bien, je suis ardente comme tu peux le vérifier et le voir)_  
>Elle avait un sourire et un regard provocateurs. Quoi? Elle croyait que je n'étais pas cap, que j'avais peur? Je n'étais pas timide. Juste, j'aurais préféré me préparer au fait de ce karaoké. Je soufflai : « <em>I <em>see it» (_Je le vois_) dans le micro, en lui balançant mon sourire charmeur. Elle fut surprise de cette liberté prise sur le texte, alors elle rata le début de la seconde phrase, que je chantai pour elle :

_I got a fever of a hundred and three (J'ai 103 degrès (Farenheit – équivalent de notre 40°) de fièvre)_  
>La chanson continua ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, nous clamions que nous étions des rebelles, au sang chaud, que… Oh mon Dieu… à bien y réfléchir, ces paroles, nous correspondaient parfaitement… Mince ! Seeley ! Tu es vraiment trop sentimental, Bones a raison !<p>

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind (tu n'as pas à lire dans mes pensées pour savoir ce que j'ai à l'esprit)_

_Just me and you (Juste toi et moi) I'll show you lovin' like you never knew (je te montrerai l'amour comme tu ne l'as jamais vu)_

Et puis je l'invitais à passer la nuit chez moi en chantant d'une voix grave… Mais bon, ça c'était déjà fait dans le monde réel.

Nous étions en parfaite harmonie, nous nous arrachions le micro des mains pour piquer la phrase de l'autre, puis nous nous rapprochions nos visages pour chanter le refrain en chœur. Ses cheveux voltigeaient contre ses joues, parce qu'elle sautillait. Je la fis tourner sur elle-même, nous mimions le jeu de guitare, ou moi de batterie parce que je préférais.

Ce fut la première fois que nous chantions la chanson en entier, sans interruption, juste pour s'amuser. Les autres fois aussi nous nous amusions, mais la première fois, j'avais fini explosé contre un mur et la deuxième fois, c'était au cours d'une enquête…

Et puis, elle chantait bien… Je la laissai finir les deux « _Hot Blooded_ » finaux, la regardant d'une façon, je suppose, peu catholique parce qu'elle en rougit et parce que autour de nous les gens sifflaient et applaudissaient comme des fous.

Ainsi, à ce moment, là où je ne m'y attendais le moins, Bones s'agrippa à ma nuque et me tira vers elle pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je l'entourai instantanément de mes bras, mais elle se dégagea trop vite. Ça avait été rapide juste deux mouvements de lèvres, juste deux étreintes linguales, mais c'était symbolique. C'était la première fois que nous osions un tel geste en public, puisque nous nous cachions quotidiennement du FBI.

Pops me jeta un regard entendu quand nous revînmes près d'eux. Alors, comme c'était vraiment le moment, je pris la main de Bones, la fis asseoir près de moi et dis :

-Nous sommes venus pour cela, entre autre… Je voulais te le dire. Et surtout… Bones est enceinte de deux mois. Je sais que j'aurais du t'appeler, mais je préférais te le dire en face et…

-Ne prend pas cet air triste mon garçon ! C'est un heureux évènement ! Je suis content que tu me mettes au courant, mais c'est normal que tu aies pris ton temps… vous étiez bien occupés. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Tempérance qui lui sourit franchement. Et je me sentis mieux. J'étais content que mon fils, mon grand-père, mes amis, même Rébecca, que tout le monde l'aime, l'adore, comme moi je l'aimais, l'adorais.

J'étais content, parce que tout ce que j'avais ardemment souhaité pendant des années était maintenant bien réel. Et enfin, j'arrivais à y croire.

**FLASH**

**Retour au présent**

-Un peu… mais bon, il était plus simple qu'il reste à la maison de retraite.

-Si tu veux, on ira le voir bientôt.

-Oui… ce serait bien… mais tu sais… au moins, il a passé le Noël avec Margaret.

Le sourire que j'aimais temps colora sa bouche chérie.

Je vivais dans un rêve, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Le père d'Angela se mit à la musique. Il joua un solo endiablé de guitare, puis il la passa à Gordon Gordon pour qu'il fasse quelques accords. Sweets se mit au piano et joua des morceaux de sa composition, pour le plus grand plaisir de Daisy. Ensuite, ils se mirent à jouer à trois, parce que Gordon Wyatt savait bien jouer du piano et qu'il avait pris place près du jeune psychologue : et ils jouaient tous en même temps ce qui causait un vacarme tonitruant car ils n'étaient pas en harmonie. Enfin, cela les fit tous rire et contribua à la bonne ambiance. Surtout quand ils se mirent tous à chanter en cœur sur l'air de Vive Le Vent (Jingle Bells en anglais).

La soirée se termina ainsi dans l'euphorie la plus totale. A minuit, ils s'embrassèrent tous. Angela fit une piètre tentative vers Booth, mais Brennan collée à lui empêcha toute réussite.

-Je n'embrasserai jamais le Sexy Agent du FBI, alors ?

-Non ! Il est à moi.

Booth fut étonné qu'elle s'approprie ainsi sa personne. Il le lui fit remarquer lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans sa voiture.

-Je ne sais pas, ça a été spontané. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu embrasses Angela.

-Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait été qu'un smack sur les lèvres, et puis c'est de manière festive et amicale.

-Oui et bien… il se pourrait que tu la trouves plus… goûtue, sa bouche, et elle, plus attirante que moi et… Angela est très belle et…

-Bones tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il lui prit la main à l'aveuglette. Elle était toute froide, alors il la garda dans la sienne. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune vitesse à passer (ils sont graves chanceux ces américains avec leurs boites automatiques -_-').

-C'est toi la plus belle pour moi, tu le sais bien. Et puis, quand je t'embrasse, je me dis à chaque fois que tes yeux sont les plus beaux du monde et que… je ne voudrais cesser de t'embrasser pour rien au monde.

Elle resta silencieuse, le visage neutre. Finalement, elle lâcha sa main à lui et posa la sienne sur sa cuisse, assez haut, comme en guise de remerciement.

-J'aimerais bien faire un peu plus… mais c'est dangereux en roulant…

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya était noir de désir et il appuya son pied droit sur l'accélérateur. Ils parvinrent à son appartement, il trouva une place facilement (vu l'heure qu'il était – un peu plus de deux heures du matin) et ils descendirent en trombe de la voiture. Booth, dans son élan, avait laissé les clés sur le contact, alors il ré-entra la tête dans la voiture pour les attraper.

-Monte, monte ! Tu vas attraper froid, lui lança-t-il.

-Non je t'attends !

-Quelle tête de mule ! ça y est, je les ai !

-Je ne suis pas une tête de mule ! se récria-t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait face à elle sur le trottoir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'es pas montée…

-Parce que j'étais pressée pour ça !

Elle agrippa sa cravate et le tira à elle pour une étreinte langoureuse. Ça non, elle ne risquait pas de prendre froid ! C'était ridicule ! Il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, caressant le doux tissus de sa robe blanche, elle glissa les siennes là où elle voulait précédemment, le caressant généreusement à travers son pantalon. Il laissa échapper un râle et ordonna :

-Stoppe ça tout de suite ! Sinon, je vais te faire l'amour ici et maintenant !

Elle eut un petit sourire mutin, lui administra encore quelques caresses puis se dégagea de ses bras. Elle l'entraîna dans le hall de l'immeuble, dans l'ascenseur, puis reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Enfin, elle n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. Il se saisit de ses mains, la plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur - qui était entrain de gravir les étages – et la força à leva les bras, entrecroisant leurs doigts, pour qu'elle cesse toute tentative. Entre deux baisers, elle haleta :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire grimper aux tentures ?

-Aux rideaux, Bones. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me faire grimper aux rideaux… Je te promets.

Ding. L'ascenseur était arrivé à leur étage et ils en sortirent, en tournoyant sur eux même, toujours enlacés et toujours se dévorant l'un l'autre. Brennan fouilla dans les poches arrières du pantalon de son amant pour récupérer les clés de l'appart et ouvrit à l'aveuglette la porte verrouillée. Cette dernière claqua dès qu'ils eurent franchi son pas, ce qui leur assurait toute l'intimité nécessaire.

Elle le guida jusqu'à la chambre, visiblement très demandeuse, mais dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de celle-ci derrière eux, il se détacha d'elle.

-Attends.

Leur regard ancrés l'un dans l'autre, elle attendit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par le désir. Il posa ses deux grandes mains sur ses deux joues rouges de blush, puis ré-approcha lentement sa bouche de la sienne en murmurant, comme s'il voulait être encore plus **sincère (ndla : mot de nath16) ** que toutes les fois précédentes :

-Je t'aime, ma Bones.

Elle était dans une telle expectation de son baiser et du moment qui allait suivre (surement les hormones de la grossesse) qu'elle faillit en oublier de répondre… Finalement, son cerveau se connecta une seconde et elle eut juste le temps de souffler :

-Je t'aime aussi tellement B…

Avant qu'il ne la bâillonne d'un baiser enflammé. Elle resta immobile elle posa juste ses mains sur les siennes qui elles même étaient sur ses joues. Il jouait avec sa langue, visitait entièrement sa bouche mielleuse. Elle fut prise d'un long frisson et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de partout. Elle poussa un infime glapissement de satisfaction. Et il continuait, juste à l'embrasser, à la fois tout en douceur, mais aussi avec passion… avec amour en réalité.

Il approfondit peu à peu leur baiser, leur coupant le souffle et elle participa avec délectation, leurs langues partant dans un ballet long et épuisant.

Finalement, il rompit l'étreinte de leur bouche.

-C'est hallucinant l'effet que je te fais ! se pavana-t-il.

Entre deux inspirations, Brennan dit, sur un ton de reproche :

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'arrêtes toujours ? Tu dis que tu voudrais ne jamais cesser de m'embrasser mais tu t'arrêtes toujours !

-Il faut bien qu'on respire, non, mademoiselle la scientifique ?

-Respirer c'est perdre un peu du paradis que tu me fais atteindre… répliqua-t-elle, sachant toujours quoi rétorquer.

Elle happa ses lèvres – lèvres qu'elle sentait sourire – et entreprit de lui enlever sa cravate. Cette fois, elle ne le laisserait plus prendre le contrôle. La tension sexuelle était trop montée et elle n'allait plus le laisser jouer avec ses émotions. Elle le poussa sur le lit, se positionna au dessus de lui et leur nuit commença.

La robe blanche descendit avec délicatesse le long de son corps la chemise pure fut déboutonnée lentement. Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus se retenir, ils se rejoignirent.

Danse Sensuelle Morceau de Paradis Bonheur **Parfait**. **(ndla : mot de nath16 - celui-ci y était déjà lol )**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors … ? vous avez aimé le flash bac et le karaoke… C'est grâce à Nath16 que vous l'avez eu … Parce qu'elle m'a donné la phrase « Booth, il y a quelqu'un à qui nous devrions le dire pour toi et moi et le bébé ». Effectivement, honte à moi, j'avais oublié Hank -_- ! <strong>

**Grosss bxxxx et n'oubliez pas ma review ! Sinon … l'auteur deviendra encore plus CRUELLE NIARK NIARK ! **


	25. Chapitre 23 : Retour à la Réalité

**Désolée, désolée, désolée de ce retard. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? Je ne peux pas écrire plus, sorry … Justement, je n'avais pas pu écrire la semaine précédente. Bon là, j'ai repris un peu d'avance. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser trop en suspense en plus … le dernier chapitre ne laissait pas en suspense alors que les deux à venir si … surtout celui d'après … **

**Laurence-x : ohhhh ! Contente de te revoir, vraiment =) j'aurais bien aimé avoir plus d'avis mais je suis compréhensive lol bxxxxx**

**Sweetydu972 : oh ! C'est vrai que tu avais déjà tout lu d'une traite il y a quelques temps ! c'est le mieux, hein ? De tout dévorer d'un coup ^^ mercii pour tes reviews ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir =) désolée que tu n'ai pas pu travailler =/ bon c'est un peu de ta faute aussi XD mercii de suivre ! **

**Arroganz : C'est vrai que parfois tous ces compliments, je me demande s'ils sont sincères. Mais je crois en votre sincérité au fond… et ça m'aide à avancer. Donc merciii . Ne jamais cesser ? Oh … et bien moi, je la ferai finir au bout d'un moment parce que le rythme à tenir pour vous écrire un chapitre par semaine est vraiment difficile lol c'est du plaisir mais parfois c'est un peu chaud ^^ **

**Nath16 : de rien pour la dédicace. C'est grâce à toi qu'une grosse partie de ce chapitre est née. Et puis, tu me suis depuis le début fidèlement alors Merci pour tout à toi ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'épisode 6 … plein de suspense ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu aussi peur avec Bones (surtout que pour le 6x22, j'avais lu des spoilers et je savais déjà que c'était Vincent qui mourrait donc bon… ) La scène de fin avec la nouvelle maison en ruine est trop mimi ! J'adore la phrase de Brennan « Je peux voir les Os de la maison Booth, c'est tout à fait son style) Bxxxxx **

**BONES-NCIS : c'est croooooooooo bon le chooocolat ! MIAM ! J'aime les créations originales de mot ! La tienne est sublime « languination » lol ! Eh ! Mais je trouve qu'un chapitre par semaine c'est pas mal quand même ! **

**fandebones : oui la cruauté est totalement illimitée ! tu verras ! merciiiiiii miiss, tu me fais trop plaisir ! =) **

**T'Pau : ouais, nulle de l'avoir oublié. Oh ! tu me redonnes courage avec ton témoignage sur le coup de foudre ! Enfin, je me moque un peu de trouver l'homme de ma vie par coup de foudre, mais surtout, j'ai peur que l'amour n'existe pas vraiment et qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour que je m'accroche à quelqu'un pour toute une vie =/ normal que tu aies eu chaud à la fin du chapitre lol ! =) ah oui, les chansons c'est bien pratique pour les déclarations d'amour ^^ **

**TempBrennan : ah moi avec ma sœur on est hystérique dès que leurs regards s'accrochent et que leurs lèvres se rapprochent lol ! comme tous les fans du couple, je suppose ! Mercii beaucoup pour ton com ! Je suis désolée d'avoir un peu oublié Hank. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Il est attachant =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 23 :<strong>

**Retour à la Réalité**

_**Ou la question « Le Monde peut-il devenir meilleur ? »**_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOTH: You know, being a sniper I took, a lot of lives, What I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers.<strong>

**BRENNAN: [Laughing] Please! You don't think there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet… I'd like to help you with that.**

**BOOTH: [Smirking] Ehhhh….**

**1x01**

**BRENNAN : He wanted to make a difference in the world before he died. (Booth looks at her.) I told you he was more like you than me.**

**1x12**

**BRENNAN: I'm tired of...of all of it. I'm tired of dealing with murders and victims and sadness and pain.  
>BOOTH: Well, Bones, that's what we do. Alright? We catch the bad people and we make the world a better place.<strong>

**5x21  
><strong>

**[…]**

**BOOTH : Quand j'étais tireur d'élite, j'ai tué beaucoup de gens, alors avant de quitter ce monde, je voudrais bien… arrêter au moins autant d'assassins.**

**BRENNAN : (petit rire moqueur) Oh ! Vous croyez qu'il y a une espèce de… d'équilibre cosmique qui nous guide ? (se rend compte qu'elle l'a blessé, elle dit sérieusement) J'aimerais vous y aider.**

**BOOTH : (faisant la moue)… erf… ****(sourire)**

**1x01 **

**BRENNAN : Il voulait essayer de changer le monde avant de mourir. (Booth la regarde) Je vous ai dit qu'il ressemblait plus à vous qu'à moi.**

**1x12**

**BRENNAN : Je suis fatiguée de tout ceci. J'en ai assez de m'occuper de meurtriers, de victimes, de tristesse, de douleur.**

**BOOTH : Eh… C'est notre métier. C'est ce qu'on fait : on arrête les criminels et on rend le monde un peu meilleur. **

**5x21**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Odeur de moisi, humide et pestilentielle.

Dureté de l'obscurité aucune fenêtre n'était là pour la libérer - même ne serait-ce que de manière infime - du noir.

Solitude – à jamais, pour toujours. A perpétuité, jusqu'à la mort.

Et en attendant : la Peur. La Peur qui tord le ventre de chaque Homme. Car oui, qu'y a-t-il une fois que l'on est mort ? Vais-je basculer dans une autre dimension, la mémoire exempte de tous souvenirs terriens ? Vais-je simplement disparaître, sans laisser de trace ici-bas ? Et ensuite, il n'y a plus que le néant ? Plus de pensées, plus d'agitation ?

En tous cas, pour le moment, les idées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Jennifer Turner, la criminelle, tueuse en série récidiviste. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à personne. Enfin si… elle en voulait à son père.

Elle était seule, dans une cellule individuelle. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Joshua. Elle ne verrait sans doute personne avant la Mort hormis les vigiles, les flics et le personnel de la prison. Oh ! Si ! Un avocat un juri, des témoins le jour de son procès, dans quelques mois. Elle reverrait peut être même – surement – les experts du Jefferson, qui l'avaient envoyée ici. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait pu être amie avec ces gens là. Si son père ne l'avait pas transformée en monstre !

_**FLASH**_

_Cette même prison :_

_-J'ai honte. Tu mérites mieux que moi._

_Pleurs mutuels. _

_-J'aimais ta mère plus que tout mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que, dans la colère et l'alcool et…_

_Interrogation bouleversée. Parce que c'est incompréhensible !_

_-C'est… compliqué, Jen… C'est… Je venais pour lui parler sérieusement je ne supportais plus d'être loin d'elle et elle, elle ne faisait que me rabattre l'alcool à la gueule. Et elle me parlait de son boulot, de ses plantes, des animaux, de l'écologie, alors que moi je m'en contre foutais ! _

_-Alors… c'est l'écologie qui l'a tuée ? _

_-… Je…_

_Hésitation. Silence. _

_**FLASH**_

La scène repassait dans sa tête. En boucle. Une cassette sans arrêt rembobinée.

A chaque instant, elle revoyait parfaitement chaque expression : les détails étaient encore là. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier, mais elle entendait encore clairement la voix de son père, à ses oreilles, à son cœur. Quand il avait prononcé le « …Je… », sa voix était brisée. Il avait pleuré.

Plus cette scène tournait dans sa tête, plus l'évidence la frappait. Et cela lui faisait encore plus mal…

Evidemment que non… ce n'était pas l'écologie qui avait tué sa mère. Ses parents avaient divorcés à cause de mésententes liées à leur profession qui s'opposaient dans leurs valeurs et à cause du problème d'alcoolisme de son père…

Il ne l'aurait pas tuée pour un problème aussi ancré dans leur relation : il l'avait tuée pour quelque chose d'autre… Sous une impulsion soudaine… ça avait été un crime passionnel. Mais pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'elle avait presque le doigt dessus mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

Un soir, enfin… Il faisait nuit – elle savait qu'on était le 24 au soir. Le 24 Décembre. Elle l'avait entendu au réfectoire le midi. Alors qu'elle somnolait – cauchemardant – quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose dans sa cellule. Cela l'avait réveillée.

Une lettre – dans une enveloppe. Bruissement à l'ouverture – on déchire pour aller plus vite.

_Ma princesse, c'est papa._

_Je serai déjà mort alors que tu liras ces mots. Ces monstres vont m'injecter ce poison aujourd'hui, alors que c'est la veille de Noël. Qu'importe. Je l'ai mérité. Tu es d'accord, j'en suis sur. Je suis bouleversé de te savoir en prison. J'aurais du te dire toute la vérité quand tu es venu me voir il y a bien longtemps… _

_Si j'ai tué ta mère, c'est parce qu'elle m'a ordonné de dégager de sa vie – elle ne voulait plus me voir, alors que je l'aimais toujours – elle a dit qu'elle allait m'interdire de te voir, en passant devant un tribunal s'il le fallait, car elle disait que j'étais dangereux pour toi. _

_Je ne t'ai jamais frappée, Jen. Mais tu vois… elle avait raison finalement… J'étais dangereux. Je ne t'ai jamais méritée. J'ai tué la femme de ma vie. _

_J'aurais aimé que tout cela se termine autrement… Surtout pour toi. _

_Tu resteras ma princesse._

_Et là haut, dans le Ciel – on vivra tous les trois heureux tu verras… on sera libres, neufs et beaux…_

_A bientôt. Bien que j'aimerais que tu t'en sortes, ma princesse. Si tu en as l'occasion : vis ! Et cesse les conneries. Je ne mérite même pas ta haine, ta vengeance ou ton amour. _

_Je t'aime assez pour deux. _

Larmes. Larmes. Larmes. Encore.

Elle tombe sur le sol fixant le plafond de la cellule austère de ses yeux.

Elle avait tué des gens pour se venger d'un père qui avait tué sa femme par amour pour sa fille. Elle était devenue une criminelle comme son père, sauf qu'elle, elle avait tué plusieurs fois et non par amour mais par haine.

Elle ne ferait rien pour vivre… si son père ne pensait pas mériter la vie, comment pourrait-elle la mériter elle ?

Elle avait hâte d'en finir.

Mais en attendant …. « Je vous aime, Papa, Maman ».

Pardon, apaisement et rédemption.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Je m'éveillai lentement, sortant d'un rêve pour en trouver un autre, là enserré entre mes bras… J'ouvris les yeux pour admirer le visage de ma Bones. Elle était juste dans le bon sens, tournée vers moi, ses cheveux dégagés en arrière. Ses longs cils s'agitaient quelques fois lorsque ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières, alors qu'elle rêvait. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et laissait échapper par intermittences de petits soupirs.

Cela faisait dix minutes, je crois, que je la contemplais en souriant, passant en revue dans ma tête des souvenirs nous concernant et imaginant qu'elle serait sa réaction en ouvrant les yeux et en se retrouvant nez à nez avec mon air béat (d'ailleurs, j'avais parfaitement conscience que pour tout observateur extérieur j'aurais eu l'air stupide).

Soudain, elle bougea un peu, se retourna (à mon grand désarroi), puis tapota de la main le lit à côté d'elle et, s'apercevant du problème, elle se re-retourna vers moi, touchant en une caresse mon torse, laissant apparaître un joli sourire sur ses lèvres pour se pelotonner dans mes bras.

Cela m'amusa : ma petite anthropologue ne savait plus trop dans quel sens elle se trouvait en sortant de ses rêves, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait être face à moi, collée contre moi. C'était instructif. Je me voyais déjà la taquiner à ce propos.

Espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà rendormie (bien que j'hésitais encore à rompre ce moment de contemplation), je passais un doigt le long de sa joue tendrement. Instantanément, elle ouvrit les yeux (un peu comme prise en flagrant délit), mais le magnifique sourire dont elle m'aveugla m'empêcha de regretter mon geste : elle était encore plus belle éveillée.

Je me penchai vers elle pour lui poser un baiser sur le front. Avant que je ne m'éloigne, elle passa sa main sur ma nuque et me retint pour m'embrasser amoureusement.

-Hey, chuchota-t-elle.

-Bonjour. Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël. Tu veux qu'on aille à la messe aujourd'hui ?

Oh lala ! Je l'aimais à la folie.

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'irai seul, si tu préfères.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est toujours plein d'enseignements pour moi.

Elle avait sa bouille d'anthropologue aguerrie. Dès le matin ! Qu'importe ! Le fait qu'elle pense à moi et mon besoin d'aller prier un jour comme celui-ci était déjà un immense pas en avant de sa part. Et une preuve qu'elle respectait ça (ce dont je n'étais pas encore totalement sûr jusque là.)

-Bon, alors nous irons ce matin à 10h30. Ca ne dure qu'une heure, de toute façon… Merci, Bones… de penser à ça…

-J'ai une capacité mémorielle et associative qui me permet de me souvenir des faits. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je pense toujours à tout…

Elle avait pris, encore une fois, ma phrase au premier degré. Mais sa réponse me satisfaisait pleinement… Elle pensait à moi en permanence… enfin, c'est ce que j'aimais en déduire.

En voyant mon sourire taquin, elle secoua la tête et déposa un baiser sur mon torse, avant de se lever en coup de vent. Je dis coup de vent parce qu'elle souleva les couvertures dans un mouvement ample et que l'air froid s'engouffra et m'attaqua sauvagement.

-Eh ! Tu fais des courants d'air là !

Elle rigola en enfilant un pyjama et une robe de chambre.

-Et notre câlin ? Je n'avais pas dit que c'était fini moi ! continuai-je à râler.

-Il est 9h30, Booth ! Si tu veux être à l'Eglise dans une heure… vu ton attitude de mollusque le matin… il faut s'y prendre maintenant.

Dès qu'elle fut habillée et réchauffée, elle sauta sur le lit pour se mettre à quatre pattes près de moi :

-On se lève, le fainéant !

Elle attrapa le coussin le plus proche et me le balança sur la tête.

-Non mais oh !

Je me saisis facilement de ses mains et la fit tomber sur moi. Je happai ses lèvres, mais, après avoir, de façon suggestive, répondu au baiser, elle se détacha avec un sourire mutin et me lança :

-Tu me rejoins dans la cuisine ? Je te fais un café.

Je grommelai un peu, mais me levai tout de même. En enfilant mon boxer, j'avisai qu'elle était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Quoi ? lâchai-je, agacé.

Elle sourit et répondit :

-J'ai bien le droit de mater un peu, non ? Pour me mettre en appétit.

-Ce n'est pas le même type d'appétit ! Allez ! Oust, du balai !

Et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour finir de m'habiller.

Deux minutes plus tard :

-Tu n'es pas drôle ! Un boxer pour déjeuner, c'était très bien, plaisanta-t-elle quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir.

Cela me fit sourire, mais je rétorquai :

-Eh bien, je me gelais. Et tes pensées lubriques passent après mon confort personnel.

-Tu feras attention à ne pas prendre trop de ventre, ajouta-t-elle, en tapotant mon bidon.

Elle me servit une tasse de café tandis (après le premier moment de choc) je questionnai :

-Tu me trouves gros ?

Elle claqua un bisou sur ma joue :

-Mais non. Sinon, je ne prendrai pas plaisir à admirer ton corps en permanence. Juste, que ton ventre est moins plat que le jour de notre rencontre.

A noter dans un coin de ma tête : Bones a fait attention à mes abdominaux le jour de notre rencontre.

-Et toi, alors ! Tu vas grossir aussi ! rétorquai-je, un peu blessé dans mon orgueil.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me fusilla d'un regard noir. Je m'embourbai :

-Mais… euh… tu resteras très belle, malgré ton ventre énorme et… Enfin, pas énorme, juste un peu plus gro…grand… celui des femmes enceintes… c'est d'ailleurs assez sexy et je… **(ndla : oui je sais… clin d'œil au 7x01, première scène lol)**

Elle me couvait du regard, alors je me tus, me disant qu'elle n'avait pas du mal prendre ma remarque. Pour me faire pardonner, et parce que je savais qu'elle trouverait ça mignon, et parce que j'en avais envie aussi, je m'approchai d'elle et, me baissai pour être à la hauteur de son ventre. Je posai mon oreille contre, puis je relevai son tee-shirt pour claquer un baiser sur sa peau claire.

-Je crois que si c'est une petite fille, je vais être jalouse, plaisanta Bones à demi.

-Toutes les mamans sont un peu jalouses de leurs filles. Mais toi tu seras ma chérie, pas ma fille celle qui a conquis mon cœur…

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas romantique ?

-Au fond de toi, tu es une romantique inconsidérée. Sinon tu ne serais pas avec moi.

Sourire charmeur qui la faisait fondre à tous les coups. Elle se détourna en haussant les yeux au ciel et pour une fois j'eus le dernier mot.

Après déjeuner, nous allâmes donc à la messe. Et Bones, malgré son envie que je savais immense, ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable ou déplacé et je pus prier tranquillement. En nous baladant dans les fraiches rues de Washington - couverts avec une polaire et une doudoune, ainsi que gants, écharpe et bonnet pour elle (toute mimi, avec un bonnet est Bones – mode Yoda – ) nous passâmes devant un kiosque de journaux. Je m'empressai d'acheter le Washington Times pour dévorer les dernières nouvelles. Enfin, les nouvelles étaient rarement bonnes de nos jours, alors le verbe « dévorer » n'était pas vraiment approprié comme le fit remarquer Bones.

Le journal était daté d'hier aujourd'hui, les journalistes étaient en congé.

Le titre principal me sauta aux yeux et m'emplit d'effroi. L'effroi incontrôlable d'un homme qui est père, qui le serait bientôt une seconde fois et qui avait une imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'anticiper des drames. Et puis, compte tenu du fait que le bébé d'Angela et avait s'était récemment été enlevé, je savais que la sécurité de nos enfants ne tenait qu'à un fil.

_« Un autre kidnapping d'enfant »_

J'ouvrai le journal d'une main pressée, alors que Bones, voyant mon visage livide, se penchait au dessus de mon épaule pour lire aussi.

_« On compte un nouveau kidnapping d'enfant, dans des circonstances aussi mystérieuses qu'il y a quelques semaines. Souvenez-vous du petit Dorian Fox, 10 ans, qui avait l'habitude de rentrer seul de l'école et qui n'est jamais arrivé chez lui… Il est certain que les enlèvements d'enfant ne sont pas rares de nos jours. Et dans le cas de Dorian, les enquêteurs avaient suivis d'autres pistes le garçon avait pu être tué dans une rue par un malfrat ou un dealer. Mais aucune trace de sang n'avait été trouvée aux alentours du domicile, ni de l'école. Le kidnapping avait donc semblé plus probable, mais malgré tous les interrogatoires, la police et le FBI n'ont rien trouvé de concret. _

_Il y a deux jours, la maman de Joy Riley, 6 ans, a signalé sa disparition. Elle a détaché ses yeux brièvement de sa fille alors qu'elles étaient dans le grand centre commercial du centre ville. _

_Ce qui nous permet de lier ces deux affaires est un détail précis et troublant. La détective Rust qui avait travaillé sur le dossier Fox a remarqué qu'un même cerf volant flottait à proximité du domicile des Riley, comme elle en avait vu un à proximité du domicile Fox quelques semaines auparavant. Personne n'a su dire qui a placé ces cerf volants, ni s'ils ont été placés là avant ou après l'enlèvement, ou en même temps… _

_Dans tous les cas, pour les autorités, il est maintenant clair que les deux enfants ont été enlevés par la même personne et aux mêmes fins. Fins que nous imaginons tragiques. _

_Nous vous tiendrons au courant. _

_Article by Adeline Roberts. » _

Brennan avait les yeux écarquillés quand je levai mon regard vers elle.

-Je dois absolument me mettre sur cette affaire, grognai-je en serrant les dents.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vais pas vraiment pouvoir t'aider là… je veux dire, il n'y a pas de corps…

-Hum… Je vais convaincre Jackson de me mettre sur l'affaire. Après… même si je ne l'espère pas… je trouverai peut être, malheureusement, le corps du gamin…

Elle hocha la tête, affichant une petite moue triste, puis elle posa la main sur son ventre un peu arrondi et le caressa doucement. Je repliai le journal et l'enfouis dans ma poche, puis entourai sa taille avec mon bras pour que nous continuions à marcher. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais, je suis triste que le monde ne soit pas plus beau pour notre enfant…

-Nous le rendons un peu meilleur à chaque affaire résolue.

-C'est tellement insuffisant Booth, tu ne crois pas, parfois, que nous tournons en rond. Nous ne pourrons jamais mettre le Mal en prison…

-Bones… il ne faut pas dire ça… sinon, c'est décourageant.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Il y a les malheurs de la Terre mais il y a notre bonheur à Nous maintenant.

Ouf, un petit sourire éclaira son visage et elle se pelotonna contre moi, alors que la neige recommençait à tomber, recouvrant la ville de Washington d'un lourd manteau de coton.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

Le lendemain, le 26 décembre, Booth débarqua ainsi dans le bureau de son patron, à 8h tapantes.

-Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me mettre sur l'affaire de Joy Riley, la petite fille qui a disparu il y a trois jours.

Il croisait les doigts pour que son patron accepte.

-Euh… J'avais déjà mis quelqu'un sur l'affaire, mais j'accepte de vous transférez le dossier, si vous y tenez. Je vous donne le dossier dans deux heures.

Booth fut surpris cependant, même s'il était content, il savait qu'il était certainement trop tard… les 48 heures décisives dans une affaire s'étaient déjà évanouies dans l'atmosphère. Il avait peu de chance de parvenir à quoique ce soit.

Il appela directement Bones pour la prévenir.

-Hey ! sonna la voix de Brennan à l'autre bout de la ligne. Attend, je raccroche, je suis dans ton bureau.

Rires dans la voix. Mais quand il arriva, elle avait la mine songeuse.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelée si tu m'as demandée de venir ?

Elle lui demandait ça parce qu'elle savait que les circonstances ne pouvaient pas être ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était déstabilisée. Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas là parce qu'il l'avait demandé, elle expliqua rapidement :

-J'ai reçu un appel du standard du FBI qui me priait de venir au Bureau. Je croyais que c'était parce que tu avais une affaire – mais à ce moment là, tu ne m'aurais pas appelée à l'instant.

-J'ai effectivement une affaire, mais je serais venue te chercher au labo Bones, comme d'habitude. Bon, eh bien, on va aller s'informer. Viens.

-Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il se saisissait de sa main pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

Elle le retint donc, ferma la porte, attrapa sa cravate et l'embrassa profondément.

-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?

-Peut être bien.

Il ne l'avait pas réveillée le matin : il était parti à 5h30 heures de chez elle pour joindre son appartement et prendre des vêtements propres.

-Enfin… je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi…

Il la trouvait attendrissante.

-Je t'avais laissée un mot.

-Je me fiche d'un bout de papier. C'est beaucoup moins divertissant.

Cependant, elle se retint de l'embrasser encore. Elle se détacha de lui et ils traversèrent le FBI pour aller voir si Sweets savait quelque chose. Quand ils entrèrent, il y avait Daisy dans la pièce et les deux jeunes gens discutaient. (bien sur qu'ils ne faisaient que discuter ! vous croyiez quoi ?)

-Oh ! Tu dois travailler, Lancelot ! Je te laisse.

Elle lui claqua un bisou sur les lèvres et s'enfuit de la salle, alors que Brennan lui signalait :

-Vous savez, Miss Wick, que vous devriez vous aussi… être au travail.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sweets avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres et Booth le taquina à ce sujet.

-Nous sommes entrain de chercher un appartement commun, expliqua le jeune homme sérieusement. C'est pour ça que je suis content.

Booth le félicita d'un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ensuite, ils lui exposèrent le pourquoi de leur venue, mais le jeune psy n'avait aucune explication. On ne lui avait rien dit. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé la venue de Brennan.

A cet instant, un homme inconnu débarqua dans le cabinet de Sweets. Il était grand, large d'épaules, une fine moustache au dessus de la bouche. Il avait passé la cinquantaine et ses cheveux grisonnaient. Un large sourire s'étala sur sa bouche en les voyant. Il se présenta :

-Bonjour ! Je suis le Docteur Taylor. Je dois vous prendre tous les deux en consultation, informa-t-il en pointant du doigt le couple.

Il serra la main de Sweets qui fronçait les sourcils, comme ses deux amis d'ailleurs.

-Docteur en quelle discipline ?

-Psychologie, psychiatrie, comme vous, cher confrère.

-Mais… Je suis le psychiatre en charge du dossier de l'Agent Booth et du Docteur Brennan ! se récria Sweets. Je le connais parfaitement et je suis le seul à même…

-Excusez-moi… En fait, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je dois vous remplacer. Le directeur général me l'a ordonné. Sa secrétaire a rédigé ce mot pour vous l'expliquer.

Il lui tendit le bout de papier et désigna la sortie de ses mains à Booth et Brennan. De plus en plus surpris, ils sortirent du bureau de Sweets, lui jetant un petit coup d'œil d'excuse.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils auraient préféré rester pour avoir une consultation avec Sweets.

* * *

><p><strong>-Une question : vous préférez que je fasse des chapitres plus court et que je poste plus souvent ? Ou un par semaine, ça vous va ?<strong>

**-Reviewwwwssss please ! C'est mon seul salaire et seul encouragement =) **

**Bxxx**


	26. Chapitre 24 : Séparation

Nath16 : merciiiii … tu ne vas pas aimer le psy =/ Moi je ne peux plus les re-regarder les épisodes ! Megavideo est mort .. on ne peut plus regarder en streaming… je suis dég !

TempBrennan : moi aussi lire les citations me donnent envie de reregarder les scènes (ce que je fais d'ailleurs, parce que les citations françaises sont introuvables sur le net, donc je dois les taper moi-même en écoutant les dialogues lol) Ben … Jennifer est en tort, même si elle a vécu des choses difficiles. Je veux dire par là, que des gens vivent des évènements traumatisants et ne deviennent pas des tueurs pour autant… Mais contente que son histoire t'est touchée. Moi aussi je les trouve un peu moins « eux »… mais c'est plus depuis la saison 6 … enfin, je sais pas… mais c'est moins Bones depuis la fin de la saison 5, même si j'adore toujours, parce que je ne peux faire autrement qu'adorer lol Mais j'adore toutes leurs scènes dans la saison 7 ! Mais j'adore les reviews qui trainent ! elles sont cool à lire =) merci de tout cœur, donc…

CROCdu74 : je te pardonne pour cette absence. Je pense comme toi « B&B sont à Sweets » (et à Angela, mais c'est une autre histoire lol)

BONES-NCIS : Le pauvre Lancelot lol ! Tu me fais bien rire miss ! Docteur Maboule ? C'est poa gentil pour ce nouveau psy. Mais vu qu'il n'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, tu as le droit d'être méchante.

T'Pau :

Mercii pour tous tes compliments. Ils me font trop plaisir. J'ai adoré écrire la scène du matin lol ! C'est vrai qu'ils exagèrent avec les réactions de Brennan dans la série. Justement, ce qui est bizarre c'est que saison 4 et 5, elle est normale, plus sensible et depuis la saison 6, par moments, ils la font voir comme une folle … -_-

Ah ! Ma réplique Yoda est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? ? C'est moi qui y ait pensé la première ! NANANEREUH !

Pareil … ce n'est pas normal de tuer des gens quelques soient les traumatismes qu'on ait vécu.

Ce n'est pas Cullen qui a envoyé le psy … Cullen ne travaille plus au FBI d'après moi (on ne parle plus de lui depuis la saison 1 en fait … me semble-t-il ^^ )

July : Je veux une explication de l'absence de commentaires ! ! =P non mais je plaisante, t'inquiètes pas ! Mais j'adore les coms, comme tous les auteurs, alors n'hésite pas, même à laisser deux trois mots. Merci pour ce coms =) gros bxxx

Arroganz : J'ai pris ton avis en compte (et ceux des autres qui pensent comme toi) et donc on reste à un chapitre par semaine. Mercii et gros bxxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 24 :<strong>

**Séparation**

_**Ou comment tout change…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SWEETS:Are you normally this protective of him, Dr. Brennan?<strong>_

_**BRENNAN: We are partners. Our lives depend on being protective of each other.**_

_**SWEETS: And you feel the same way, Agent Booth?**_

_**BOOTH: Sweets, I can only hope that one day you know what a real partnership is.**_

_**SWEETS: You two are very close, that was evident in your superficial, standardized questionnaire and my unscientific observations.**_

_**BOOTH Yeah?**_

_**SWEETS: You complement each other.**_

_**BOOTH: No, she never compliments me. Did you compliment me in the questionnaire?**_

_**BRENNAN: "Complement," not "compliment." "Ple." He means that we complete each other, as a team.**_

_**BOOTH: Yeah, right.**_

_**SWEETS: Now, we've got a lot to work on over the next few months.**_

_**BRENNAN: Meaning we get to stay together?**_

_**SWEETS: Yes.**_

_**BOOTH: I'm sensing a "but."**_

_**SWEETS: However,**_

_**BRENNAN: It's the same as "but."**_

_**SWEETS: I have observed some underlying issues that need to be addressed.**_

_**BOOTH: Issues?**_

_**SWEETS: Yes. There's clearly a very deep emotional attachment between you two.**_

_**BOOTH: We're just partners.**_

_**SWEETS: And why do you think I would have thought otherwise?**_

_**BOOTH: 'Cause you're 12.**_

_**BRENNAN: Don't read into anything that Booth said. We're professionals. There's a line that doesn't even need to be there.**_

_**BOOTH: Not at all, I mean, if there were no more murders, I would probably not even, you know, see her.**_

_**BRENNAN: That's very true.**_

_**BOOTH: Might have coffee.**_

_**BRENNAN: Probably not.**_

_**BOOTH: What?**_

_**BRENNAN: What?**_

_**BOOTH: You wouldn't even have coffee with me?**_

_**BRENNAN: Well, in your scenario, we wouldn't even know each other because there are no murders.**_

_**BOOTH: Were. I said "no more murders."**_

_**BRENNAN: Then fine. I mean, we could have a coffee. So that's clear, then? I mean, we'd have coffee and that's our relationship? **__**Coffee.**_

_**BOOTH: Yeah, let's move on.**_

_**[…]**_

_**SWEETS : En temps normal, êtes-vous aussi protectrice envers lui, Docteur Brennan ? **_

_**BRENNAN : Nous sommes coéquipiers. Nos vies dépendent du fait qu'on se protège mutuellement.**_

_**SWEETS : Etes vous du même avis, Agent Booth ?**_

_**BOOTH: Je vous souhaite simplement de savoir un jour ce qu'est un vrai partenariat. **_

_**SWEETS : Vous êtes très proches l'un de l'autre. C'était flagrant à la lecture de vos réponses faites au questionnaire passe-partout et après avoir fait mon analyse subjective.**_

_**BOOTH: Ah ouais et…**_

_**SWEETS : Et donc vous vous complétez. **_

_**BOOTH : (éclatant de rire)Ah ah ! Non ! Elle me complimente jamais ! (A Brennan :) Vous m'avez déjà complimenté ?**_

_**BRENNAN: On se… « complète ». Pas « complimente ». (en articulant bien : ) complèèète. Il veut dire qu'on est le complément l'un de l'autre. Comme dans une équipe.**_

_**BOOTH: (destabilisé) Euh… oui, c'est ça… oui**_

_**SWEETS : Il restera encore un petit peu de travail à faire pour les prochains mois.**_

_**BRENNAN: Ca veut dire qu'on peut rester ensemble ?**_

_**SWEETS : Oui…**_

_**BOOTH: Je sens venir un « mais ».**_

_**SWEETS : Cependant…**_

_**BRENNAN: C'est pareil que « mais ». **_

_**SWEETS : J'ai observé des… quelques exutoires, qu'il faudrait traiter. **_

_**BOOTH: Des exu… ?**_

_**SWEETS : …Toires. J'ai décelé chez vous deux un attachement émotionnel très profond et sincère.**_

_**BOOTH: Nous sommes coéquipiers et c'est tout.**_

_**SWEETS : Et… euh… pourquoi selon vous je voulais dire autre chose?**_

_**BOOTH : Parce que tu as 12 ans. **_

_**BRENNAN: Euh… N'attachez pas d'importance à tout ce que Booth a dit. Nous sommes professionnels, il y a une frontière, complètement évidente.**_

_**BOOTH: Complètement ! En fait, s'il n'y avait plus de meurtre, je… enfin il est probable que je ne la verrais plus. **_

_**BRENNAN: c'est tout à fait vrai.**_

_**BOOTH: mais on pourrait peut être prendre un café !**_

_**BRENNAN: Même pas…**_

_**BOOTH: Quoi ?**_

_**BRENNAN: Quoi ? **_

_**BOOTH: Vous ne prendriez pas un café avec moi.**_

_**BRENNAN: Mais… dans votre scénario on ne se connaitrait même pas, puisqu'il n'y a plus de meurtre. **_

_**BOOTH: S'il n'y avait ! J'ai dit s'il n'y avait plus… de meurtre. **_

_**BRENNAN: Oui ! C'est vrai : on pourrait prendre un café. Donc, tout va bien alors… Je veux dire… Un café, c'est tout ce qu'il y a entre vous et moi. Un café.**_

_**BOOTH: Ben oui, un café. **_

_**(Regards croisés. Sweets note quelque chose sur son bloc note… Mais on ne saura jamais ce que c'était grr) **_

_**3x04**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Sweets<strong>

Un coup au cœur de les voir s'éloigner ainsi.

Je dépliai le papier pour lire l'encre qui se dessinait en lettres fines et féminines.

_Firstly, _

_To the Psychiatrist Docteur, Lance Sweets,_

_Secondly, _

_To the Agent Seeley Booth and to the Doctor Temperance Brennan_

_From the Director Scott Gibbs du Federal Bureau of Investigation,_

_Bonjour,_

_Nous vous informons que votre rôle et votre travail d'étude, d'informations et d'analyse sur le binôme Booth/ Brennan, constitué de l'Agent Seeley J. Booth et du Docteur Tempérance Brennan, de l'Institut et Laboratoire de Médecine Légale Jefferson, prend fin à ce jour, car cette équipe d'investigation est disloquée. _

_Vous remettrez leur dossier au Docteur Taylor qui en est à présent en charge. Vous êtes jugé trop proche des deux sujets dont il est question et le principe de déontologie n'est de ce fait plus respecté. Cette mesure est prise à votre avantage. D'une part pour vous éviter – et pour éviter au Bureau Fédéral que vous représentez – le moindre inconvénient ou la moindre méprise judiciaire. Et d'autre part, pour éviter la perte de votre emploi au sein de la Fédération des Psychologues._

_Nous vous prions de remettre cette lettre, une fois lue, aux deux interressés cités plus haut._

_Les deux professionnels, au service du FBI, n'ont plus l'autorisation de prendre part, conjointement, à une affaire de type policière, d'investigation ou de recherche. Nous rappelons de plus qu'à ce jour, les deux ex-membres de l'équipe concernée n'ont plus droit de discuter librement d'une enquête policière car toute information concernant un crime, fédéral ou non, est classée Secret Confidentiel d'Etat et ne regarde que les agents chargés de cette affaire. _

_Cordialement,_

_Miss James, Director Gibbs' secretary._

J'avais envie de le déchirer, ce papier maudit, mais je savais que je ne pourrais expliquer la situation à Brennan et Booth, car les mots seraient trop cruels à prononcer.

Alors je le gardai, pour qu'ils la lisent eux même, cette stupide et inappropriée lettre.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

L'inconnu les emmena dans un bureau proche de celui-ci. Il y avait un canapé – en fait, le moindre détail rappelait le bureau de Sweets, sauf que ça ne l'était pas.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

-Bon. Maintenant, vous nous expliquez… le pressa Booth.

Le psychologue les détailla du regard et cela les mit mal à l'aise. Brennan rompit le silence au bout d'une minute pour préciser :

-Quoi que vous disiez, sachez que je ne crois pas en la psychologie.

Booth lui donna un léger coup de coude, la réprimandant du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer désagréable.

-Je sais, Docteur Brennan. J'ai lu le dossier de Sweets à votre propos. Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu me faire une idée assez précise de votre cas et nous aurions dû tout recommencé depuis le début, ce qui aurait été dommageable, que ce soit en temps ou en énergie. Donc pour résumer : vous êtes une équipe de professionnels qui travaillez ensemble depuis huit ans, avec des coupures de quelques mois de temps en temps, pour panser des blessures émotionnelles.

-Non… coupa Brennan… nos séparations n'ont jamais été motivées par des dérives émotionnelles…

-Lors de votre rencontre vous vous êtes violemment disputés après être sortis ensemble brièvement. Pour moi, il s'agit clairement d'une blessure émotionnelle, surtout venant de vous Docteur, car vous n'avez jamais fait confiance aux relations humaines. Il faut noter que l'Agent Booth a été blessé dans son orgueil car déjà vous le rejetiez… mais c'est bien vous qui avez refusé de travailler avec lui pendant un an, ne répondant pas à ses appels et c'est lui qui est finalement venu vous cherchez, pour vous forcer à reformer l'équipe. C'était donc de vous que venez la « barrière », le frein, si je puis dire…

Brennan haussa les épaules, mais elle avait blanchi. Mince, il connaissait leur vie par cœur.

-Ou est-ce que tout cela va nous mener ? s'agaça Booth.

-J'y viens. Le Docteur Brennan a freiné votre équipe trois ans plus tard alors que vous aviez envoyé son père en prison. Cela n'a pas duré. Votre véritable deuxième séparation a eu lieu plus tard, après la fin d'une affaire délicate qui vous avez tous les deux touchés personnellement, celle du Fossoyeur. Ce sont les moments de votre vie où vous avez été le plus proche de mourir – ceux où vous avaient été enterrés vivants – et à chaque fois vous vous êtes sortis mutuellement d'affaire, ce qui a tissé des liens forts entre vous… qui vous ont effrayé Docteur Brennan, car une fois le Procès du Fossoyeur bouclé, vous avez fui vos sentiments pour aller vous enterrer dans un coin perdu d'Indonésie…

-Les îles Molluques, précisa Brennan, pour garder le contrôle - ou plutôt avoir l'impression de garder le contrôle de la situation.

-Tout ça pour dire que votre collaboration a vécu quelques bas, mais qu'ils ne sont pas très importants par rapport aux hauts, du moins du point de vue de la direction du FBI…

Ouf ! On n'allait pas les séparer – car jusque là, Brennan et Booth ne pensaient qu'à cette éventualité. Il continuait :

-…Je dis ça, car pour vous, ils ont été bouleversants et ont failli vous séparer de manière définitive…

Nouvelle gêne alors qu'on se replonge dans le passé.

Baiser passionné, gifle, insultes sévères. Cœur et Esprit séparés. Opposition tendue alors que l'on est irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

L'attirance est trop forte. On revient. On s'excuse. Taquin – coupante – chaleureux – froide – sensibles. On s'adore, on devient complices . Rires – Trinquer – Se soutenir. Se sauver la vie. Baisers. Câlins plein de réconforts. Tomber amoureux d'un sourire, d'une voix, d'une âme. L'avouer. Déchirement. Peur, fuite, course. Rupture… Longue… trop longue.

-Vous Docteur Brennan, vous avez voulu mettre fin à cette relation naissante qui vous effayait.

-Oh ! s'exclama Booth. Vous allez arrêter de parler de Bones comme ça ! Vous ne savez rien de ce que nous sommes, alors arrêtez de faire comme si…

-Les personnes extérieures en savent bien moins que vous, c'est vrai… mais dites vous bien une chose : le peu de choses que nous savons, nous le savons bien car nous l'acceptons. D'après le Docteur Sweets, vous êtes liés depuis le début et vous avez voulu le nier en vain. Depuis le début vous auriez du former un couple, ce qui vous aurez conduit à ne pas devenir co-équipiers. Si vous vous écoutiez un peu plus et si vous vous connaissiez aussi bien que vous le clamer, vous n'auriez pas perdu tant de temps.

-Cessez de dire tous que nous sommes _amoureux_…

Et la voix de Brennan faiblit sur ce dernier mot… bien sur qu'elle était amoureuse, mais elle avait encore le faible espoir de le nier et de conserver son partenariat avec Booth.

-Euh… Pas besoin de nier, Docteur Brennan. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous deux, le baiser enflammé datant d'une semaine n'a échappé à personne et a fait le tour du Bureau en une heure. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous sommes ici, ensemble. Nos supérieurs ne voient pas cette relation d'un bon œil.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ? s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Vous savez parfaitement que les relations entre partenaires sont proscrites.

-Mais c'est ridicule !

-Oui ! Booth et moi tenons l'un à l'autre depuis longtemps. Nous sommes très vite devenus amis et nous n'aurions jamais hésité à donner notre vie pour l'autre… Ca ne date pas d'hier ! Alors je ne vois pas ce que ça change... C'est juste que maintenant nous avons des relations sexuelles quotidiennes…

Le Docteur leva les sourcils à la fin de sa phrase, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il dit juste :

-Vous savez très bien que ça change quelque chose… les sentiments avoués sont plus dangereux… il risque d'y avoir des mélanges entre vie privé et vie professionnelle et…des disputes, des dissensions.

-Je sais très bien compartimenter !

-Et cela fait six mois que nous vivons ainsi… il n'est rien arrivé…

-Justement… le FBI ne veut pas qu'il arrive quelque chose… Surtout que vous êtes enceinte. Cela a trop duré. Maintenant que votre relation est officielle, nous allons vous séparer.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! protestèrent-ils d'une même voix, la voix de Brennan prenant le pas sur celle de son amant.

-Nous avons des résultats excellents, plaida-t-elle encore…

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux et elle enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Booth.

Le psychologue envoya un regard navré à Booth.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je devais juste vous en informer. Et je dois vous étudier individuellement pour vous trouver de nouveaux partenaires.

-Je ne travaillerai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que Booth ! jura-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglot.

Le psy se leva, mal à l'aise de cette scène et dit :

-Je vous laisse vous reprendre. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Non mais ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Je devais être entrain de rêver. Je me pinçais discrètement le bras, mais rien n'y fit… je ne pouvais me réveiller de ce cauchemar car ce n'en était pas un.

Je tentai de me reprendre, je respirai plusieurs fois profondément et je parvins à contenir mes larmes et à refouler l'angoisse. Je me tournai vers Booth. Il était prostré, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait de façon soucieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait… Allait-il accepter cette décision ?

J'imaginais déjà des tonnes de possibilités de futur : lui, travaillant seul à nouveau. Moi, restant constamment au labo. Lui quittant le FBI, moi quittant le labo pour nous recycler… J'avais assez d'argent pour nous assurer un peu d'avance, le temps de trouver de nouveaux emplois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Bones ? dit-il sèchement. On n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas contrer un ordre… Nous sommes en tort, nous n'avons pas été professionnels. Si nous l'avions été, ils n'auraient rien eu à nous reprocher, mais là… et puis, il y a eu mon kidnapping et ils ont bien vu que tu n'étais plus objective…

-J'ai été objective dans mon travail, coupai-je, énervée et préférant la mauvaise foi à l'honnêteté.

-Je ne te reproche rien, Bones. C'était inévitable de toute façon.

-Alors, tu t'avoues vaincu ! m'emportai-je.

Soudain, je n'étais plus apitoyée par notre sort. Je me sentais battante et prête à tout pour conserver notre équipe. Dans cet élan de force, je me levai.

-Mais, Bones, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il n'avait même pas dit « qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », question qui aurait sous entendu qu'il me suivrait… Il s'avouait vraiment vaincu ! Et je crois que cela ajouta encore à ma colère. Finalement, c'était comme si ça lui était égal !

-Je vais nous sauver de la chute ! Non, mais ne te torture pas ! Ne cherche surtout pas à nous ralentir ! Entraîne-nous vers le bas, je t'en prie ! Comme si la pesanteur ne le faisait pas très bien toute seule !

Il me rattrapa dans le couloir. Le psy avait disparu il avait dû aller prendre un café.

_For him, all of THIS wasn't a big deal ! _

_(Pour lui, tout ÇA n'était pas un gros problème.) _

-Mais où vas-tu ? me demanda Booth en me prenant le bras pour me retenir.

Je me dégageai vivement et m'arrêtai pour lui faire face :

-Je vais voir tes patrons pour tenter de les convaincre de nous garder.

-Mais Bones ! Nous sommes ensemble ! En couple ! On se fout de travailler ou non ensemble. On s'aime, on va avoir un bébé ! C'est bien plus important que tout le reste…

-Si c'est ton avis, ton point de vue ! Parfait ! Mais ne me demande pas de te suivre ! Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que nous en sommes là !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est moi qui ait tenu à faire partenariat avec toi ! Et donc, je vais encore tenter de nous sauver ! Mais c'est bon, tu n'es pas forcé de m'accompagner.

-Oh ! C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher, je te signale ! Il a raison sur ce point ! Tu n'as fait que fuir.

Je bouillai intérieurement, mais balayai finalement l'air de ma main.

-Peu importe ! Bon, tu viens avec moi, oui ou non ?

Le ton était redescendu sur la dernière phrase.

-Oui.

Je savais qu'il acceptait parce qu'il avait peur que je fasse une bêtise face à ses supérieurs. Il n'avait pas envie d'être renvoyé. J'haussai les épaules et nous débarquâmes dans le bureau du Chef-du Patron-du Chef de Booth (que je ne connaissais pas). C'était du gratin, quoi.

-Docteur Brennan et Agent Booth. Je vous attendais.

Je ne connaissais pas ce type, mais je détestais déjà son air arrogant. Nous n'avions pas de rendez-vous et Booth en était gêné. Moi, je ne me démontai pas et balançai de but en blanc :

-Pourquoi voulez-vous nous séparer ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! Nous sommes LA meilleure équipe d'enquêteurs que vous n'ayez jamais eue ! Sans nous, vous ne résoudrez plus aucun meurtre !

-Nos raisons sont légitimes, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de les connaître. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier. Le fait est. Vous devez l'accepter, Docteur Brennan. Maintenant, j'ai du travail, alors si vous vouliez bien me laisser.

-Mais… nous sommes professionnels, plaidai-je encore.

-Désolé de le dire aussi crument, mais les caméras de surveillance installées dans le bâtiment démontre le contraire.

Il nous fit signe de sortir et alors que je tremblais de rage, Booth posa sa main dans mon dos et m'obligea à obéir. Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour au Bureau tout de même ! Juste un baiser et quelques gestes tendres !

Je partis en courant à travers les couloirs du Bureau Fédéral, sans un regard en arrière. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir ! Il n'avait rien dit ! Rien fait ! Il n'avait pas menacé de démissionner ! Je le détestais ! Je le fuyais pour ne pas m'énerver plus contre lui. Je retrouvai ma voiture au parking et fonçai chez moi.

M'enfermer à clé dans mon appartement me donna l'impression que je contrôlais la situation. Enfin, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, la tête contre l'oreiller, les larmes ruisselant sur son coton blanc, les poings serrés et heureusement, je finis par m'endormir… Et je rêvais que tout cela n'était pas réel. Je rêvai que Booth et moi travaillions toujours ensemble à la naissance de notre enfant et la Bones de mon rêve n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse un jour en être autrement.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

Bones… Pourquoi faut-il que tu réagisses comme ça ? Nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais, partenariat ou non ? Et je ne peux me permettre de perdre mon emploi… Nous allons avoir un bébé… il faut que j'assure ma part de financement… Et nous allons bientôt devoir nous acheter une maison, avec trois chambres (une pour Parker, une pour notre bébé et une pour nous), peut être même quatre si jamais nous faisons un autre enfant. Et puis, j'aimerais que nous ayons un chien et c'est encore des frais supplémentaires…

Déjà que tu es plus riche que moi… je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour l'argent, mais je préfère conserver un emploi stable.

Je pensais à tout ceci, accoudé à mon bureau, luttant contre un mal de tête. Bones ne répondait pas au téléphone. J'avais compris qu'elle m'en voulait énormément. J'aurais dû aller la voir, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on se dispute. J'aurais voulu qu'on se câline pour faire face au changement.

Jackson venait de m'appeler pour me dire que, vu que je n'étais plus en équipe, il confiait l'enquête de la petit Joy Ripley à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie ! Pour couronner le tout, Sweets m'avait apporté la lettre que l'autre psy lui avait donné à lire.

_« n'ont plus droit de discuter librement d'une enquête policière car toute information concernant un crime, fédéral ou non, est classée Secret Confidentiel d'Etat et ne regarde que les agents chargés de cette affaire. »_

Putain ! ça je n'y avais pas pensé ! Plus de discussion sur ce qui nous plaisait ! Plus d'après enquête au Diner ou au Founding Fathers tous les deux, à bavarder jusqu'à point d'heure pour trouver le coupable. Bones avait raison. C'était sept ans de partenariat qui partaient en fumée. Et cela nous laissait pantelant.

Camille m'avait appelé dès qu'elle avait été au courant, mais en vain elle avait essayé de me remonter le moral.

Je compris enfin, après cette discussion avec ma meilleure amie, que la seule personne qui pouvait me faire aller mieux était justement celle qui avait le plus besoin de moi. Alors, je pris la route pour l'appartement de Bones, craignant sa fureur.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Booth la trouva endormie sur son lit. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger de la vérité du monde.

-Bones. Réveille-toi, c'est moi, murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et son visage alors si paisible afficha une mine triste.

-Tu viens t'excuser ?

-Je viens pour te présenter mes excuses. Après, c'est à toi de m'accorder ou non ton pardon.

-Je te l'accorde, affirma-t-elle, sans hésitation.

Etonnamment, toute la rage qu'avait accumulée Brennan avant de s'endormir s'était évanouie pendant son sommeil. Elle tendit les bras pour le serrer contre elle. Il la tira hors du lit et une fois qu'ils furent debout face à face, il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé… Mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire… Je n'ai pas envie de quitter le FBI. Il faut que je continue à gagner de l'argent pour le bébé et toi.

Elle hocha la tête contre son épaule et il embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment va être ma vie maintenant. J'étais trop habituée à ce que ce soit comme ça…

-Pareil. Nous verrons ce qu'ils vont nous proposer comme alternative. Tu peux continuer à travailler sur des corps d'homicides, sans pour autant travailler en binôme. Et moi, je peux travailler en solo, secondé par une équipe légiste du Bureau. C'est ce que je faisais avant de te rencontrer.

-Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Le taux d'affaires non résolues va exploser !

Il fut étonné d'entendre ce ton un peu vengeur et ravi par l'idée.

-Je ne peux pas travailler sur l'enquête de Joy…

-Oh… je suis désolée, chéri…

Elle l'embrassa brièvement avec une moue déçue.

-Ce n'est pas si grave. Il y a des choses plus importantes, non ? sourit-il.

Et il reprit ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV d'Angela<strong>

Ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Vous ne pensez pas que je rêve ? Que nous rêvons ? Que c'est encore une connerie des scénaristes, des auteurs, du réalisateur ! Non mais si l'on sépare Booth et Brennan, où va la série ? Il n'y a plus de « Bones » ! Il y a d'un côté une anthropologue et de l'autre un flic ! C'est un peu comme si tout recommençait ! Et alors, nous, les fouines, on devient quoi ?

A quoi on sert ? Je vais recommencer à faire des reconstitutions faciales de squelettes datant de plusieurs millénaires ? Et Hodgins va retourner à sa terre et ses bactéries ? Et Camille ? Elle va faire les autopsies de qui ? Les internes ? Tout le monde va rester, mais l'équipe n'aura plus lieu d'être !

Et Booth ne viendra plus au laboratoire… Il n'y aura plus de phrases piquantes, plus de vannes. Il n'y aura plus de soirées au bar à parler d'enquêtes et…

Il n'y aura plus de flirt B&B sur le terrain ! Révoltez-vous, lecteurs ! Il faut que vous repreniez les choses en main ! C'est vrai… il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison à cette séparation…-…-…-… Ou alors, si… Il y en a une, une réelle, mais vous ne la connaissez pas encore… Il va falloir attendre, patienter, se languir… encore et toujours.

Et moi j'en ai MARRE ! Ça sert à quoi de faire des fêtes de Noël pour être heureux si c'est pour que le directeur du FBI casse tout la seconde d'après, (deux chapitres plus tard) !

Et puis, on parie qu'il va y avoir de nouveaux partenaires pour chacun… on parie que dans le cas de Booth ça va être une scientifique bien sexy et bien roulée et dans le cas de Bren, un Agent beau gosse, bien dragueur et bien lourd… ?

Bon ben, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, hein ? On est obligé de continuer à lire (à vivre) pour connaître la suite…

Et c'est vraiment bête de ne pas pouvoir prédire le futur…-…-….

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Harmonia ! Harmonia, ma médium doit pouvoir me dire ce qu'il va se passer.

Je l'appelle ? Yep.

**Dix minutes plus tard :** Oups… Bon, je ne peux rien vous dire… (oui sinon ce n'est pas drôle, mais ne me tuez pas) Juste que… ça va pas être tout gai tout rose… mais, rassurez-vous …-…-. Ça finit bien (vous le saviez déjà hein… ? L'auteur rattrapera la série, avec notre Bren enceinte depuis six mois à la fin de cette fiction… Vous connaissez donc le sexe du bébé finalement lol).

Je vous laisse. Michael vient de se réveiller… Ouais, je ne suis pas allée bosser aujourd'hui… On est le 26 décembre et j'ai pris une semaine de vacances, MOI ! Pas comme ces deux imbéciles qui sont masochistes et se rendent au travail un 26 Décembre pour se faire entendre dire l'irrémédiable séparation. Irrémédiable ? Ah ah ! qui sait… ? (moi je sais NIARK NIARK NIARK … mais vous aussi, en réalité… il suffit de relire le paragraphe précédent lol… vous savez que cette fiction rattrapera notre série bien aimée)

* * *

><p><strong>-On reste à un chapitre par semaine.<strong>

**-Pas loin des 250 reviews ! N'oubliez pas que ça vous donne le droit de choisir des mots pour les prochains chapitres (et une phrase en plus ! ) vous pouvez décider du sort des personnages ! Ah ah ! Donc…..**

**UNE REVIEW ! J'EXIGE ! Surtout qu'en ce moment, je n'ai plus d'idée, alors donnez-m-en si vous en avez ! =) pour les moments B&B par exemple. (des lieux, des circonstances… etc… ) **


	27. Chapitre 25 : Remplacement ?

**Thank you so much ! Vos reviews me font trop plaisir ! **

**Attention : la première qui poste ici, remporte le cadeau de la 250****e**** review =)))) ah ah ! **

**CROCdu74 : je pense aux vacances entre B&B effectivement … Max avec une copine ? lol … je me sens pas trop d'écrire ça ^^ bxxxx**

**July : mais ce n'est pas grave =) merci pour ces 2 commentaire ci ! justement … c'est un peu le but, les tensions et tout et tout… la jalousie … niark niark je me suis éclatée à écrire la fin avec Angela. En plus, c'était totalement improvisé, je n'avais même pas pensé à écrire une partie de chapitre comme ça. **

**T'Pau : mais ces quoi toutes ces idées délirantes ? Mais non, il reviendront ensemble par d'autres voies. Moi je demandais des idées de situations habituelles, quotidiennes lol … aussi avec le petit Michael … je sais pas quoi faire de mignon ^^ mais je garde ton idée d'invitation à la Maison Blanche. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça pourrait servir dans mon scénario =) thanks **

**nath16 : tu n'aimes pas presque l'auteur ? MINCE ! Ah ah =) c'est bien te révolter ^^ et merciii pour tes envois d'épisode. Je charge l'épisode 1, là … je sais pas si ça va marcher. Je te dis ce soir =) bxxx**

**Fandebones : ah ! contente de te revoir =) merci pour tes reviews ! Ben oui je suis sadique, mais bon, c'est nécessaire et c'était prévu depuis le début de cette fiction. **

**TempBrennan : mais la séparation est nécessaire =) tu verras. bxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 25 :<strong>

**Remplacement ?**

_**Ou comment Brennan et Angela mènent l'enquête**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(She starts to lift hot cup to her lips. But Booth abruptly covers her coffee cup with his hand just below her lips, in essence she is kissing his hand.)<strong>_

_**BOOTH: Hey, it's hot! (She brings the cup down.) You were gonna burn yourself, Bones.**_

_**BRENNAN: Thank you.**_

_**BOOTH: (He takes his hand away from the cup.) Listen, this whole serial-killer, its not gonna be our usual case.**_

_**BRENNAN: Why?**_

_**BOOTH: Why? Because its big and he's bad.**_

_**BRENNAN: I don't see what difference that makes!**_

_**BOOTH: Cause you have to slow down, right. Take a breath. You have to realize that this is not a sprint, its gonna be a marathon. Marathon, Bones, coming from the Greek meaning 'really really really long run'.**_

_**BRENNAN: It's not how the word 'marathon' originated.**_

_**BOOTH: Look, there's something else I gotta know, and it's important. We solid?**_

_**BRENNAN: You and me? Yeah!**_

_**BOOTH: No, not just you and me. Squints, too. Zack is back for good. Angela and Hodgins have their head back in the game. Cam, she's locked in.**_

_**BRENNAN: Why are you asking me this?**_

_**BOOTH: Because. You and me – the center.**_

_**BRENNAN: (Nods) And the center must hold. **_

_**BOOTH: Right. So, are we gonna hold?**_

_**BRENNAN: Yeah. We'll hold. We're the center.**_

_**BOOTH: The center. (She holds out her hand. He cautiously takes it. And she shakes it.) Ha hah.**_

_**BRENNAN: What's funny? **_

_**BOOTH: Ha, I thought you were going to kiss my hand again.**_

_**BRENNAN: I did not kiss your hand. You put it over my coffee cup.**_

_**BOOTH: Huh, felt like you kissed it.**_

_**BRENNAN: No.**_

_**BOOTH: No?**_

_**BRENNAN: Nope.**_

_**(Elle monte la tasse de café à ses lèvres tout en parlant et Booth recouvre vivement la tasse de sa main avant qu'elle ne la porte à sa bouche.)**_

_**BOOTH: Eh ! C'est brûlant ! (Elle éloigne la tasse de café) Vous avez failli vous brûler…**_

_**BRENNAN: Merci.**_

_**BOOTH: (il retira sa main d'au dessus de la tasse et dit :) Cette affaire de… de tueur en série, ça ne sera pas une affaire comme une autre. **_

_**BRENNAN: Pourquoi?**_

_**BOOTH: Eh bien parce qu'elle est importante et monstreuse.**_

_**BRENNAN: Et alors en quoi est-elle différente? **_

_**BOOTH: Il va falloir doser votre effort, commencer par respirer. Vous devez prendre conscience que ce n'est pas un sprint. Ca va être un marathon. « Marathon », Bones, mot qui vient du grec signifiant très très longue course. **_

_**BRENNAN: Ce n'est pas comme ça que le mot « marathon » est né. **_

_**BOOTH: (soupir) Je voudrais savoir quelque chose. C'est très important ! (silence) C'est du solide ? **_

_**BRENNAN: Vous et moi ? (murmure) Oui !**_

_**BOOTH: Non pas seulement vous et moi. Les fouines aussi. Zack est revenu pour de bon, Angela et Hodgins ont remis les pieds sur terre et Camille est toujours coincée. **_

_**BRENNAN: Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? **_

_**BOOTH: Parce que… vous et moi, sommes le pilier. **_

_**BRENNAN: (comprenant) Et le pilier doit tenir. **_

_**BOOTH: Eh oui… Et on va tenir ?**_

_**BRENNAN: Oui. On va tenir. On est le pilier. **_

_**BOOTH: Le pilier. (Elle lui tend sa main. Il la serre précautionneusement et tandis qu'elle secoue leur main pour conclure l'accord, il rit: ) Ah ah ! **_

_**BRENNAN: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

_**BOOTH: J'ai cru que vous alliez encore m'embrasser la main! **_

_**BRENNAN: Je n'ai pas embrassé votre main. Vous l'avez mise pour recouvrir mon café. **_

_**BOOTH: J'ai eu l'impression que vous l'aviez embrassée.**_

_**BRENNAN: (agacée et levant les yeux au ciel : ) non! **_

_**BOOTH : Vous êtes sure ? **_

_**BRENNAN : Oui… **_

_**3x01**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Brennan ?

-Bonjour, c'est le Directeur Edward Jackson. Je vous appelle pour vous signaler qu'on vous a attribuée un nouveau coéquipier, l'Agent Eric Evans.

-Pardon ? Mais… Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un nouveau partenaire.

-Vos compétences sont trop précieuses aux yeux du FBI pour être perdues. Vous serez toujours notre consultante dans la résolution d'affaires criminelles.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Bien sur, cela reste un choix personnel, mais sachez que vous avez un nouveau partenaire et ne soyez pas étonnée s'il cherche à entrer en contact avec vous.

On raccrocha au bout de la ligne, et Brennan, bouche bée de stupéfaction, laissa le téléphone collé contre son oreille longtemps.

Elle était dans son bureau au Jefferson, entrain de remplir des demandes d'authentifications d'ossements vieux de plusieurs millénaires quand elle avait reçu l'appel. Ils se payaient leur tête ou quoi ? Pff ! Elle décida de ne pas en parler à Booth. Ca allait sans doute le mettre hors de lui.

Elle passa cette semaine là au laboratoire.

Elle renouait avec ses premiers amours dans l'anthropologie. Finalement, ça lui avait manqué. Et peut être qu'en fait elle se passerait facilement de la médecine légale et des meurtres. De toute façon, lorsqu'elle était partie pour les îles Moluques, ça avait bien été à cause d'un « ras la tasse » de toute cette violence environnante. (bon aussi pour fuir les sentiments de Booth et ceux qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressants en elle, mais…. Nous passerons ce point.)

Le soir, elle rentrait chez elle, ou chez Booth, et ils discutaient. Les conversations n'étaient plus les même. C'était bizarre. Elle avait souvent tenté d'obtenir des informations sur ses journées, mais il ne voulait rien dire du tout.

-Bones… je ne peux pas parler de l'affaire.

-Bon… mais tu fais tout de même des recherches sur les enlèvements d'enfant, finalement ?

-… Euh… non.

Brennan en fut surprise. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner si facilement. Elle-même était intriguée par cette affaire.

Au bout d'une semaine à rester enfermée au Jefferson, elle eut une idée pour changer d'air. En se gardant bien de le dire à Booth – malgré le pacte qu'ils avaient conclu et qui comprenait qu'elle lui dise où elle se trouvait constamment – elle entama quelques recherches sur les enfants disparus. Elle avait commencé par internet, puis elle avait même poussé le bouchon plus loin en rendant visite aux familles touchées. Elle s'était présentée comme une anthropologue qui faisait le profil du kidnappeur. Les gens étaient assez naïfs et ne savaient pas qu'une anthropologue ne pouvait pas faire de profils de ce style. Elle n'apprit rien de primordial. Elle savait qu'elle courait des risques, mais elle s'en moquait. De toute façon, elle se fichait du FBI maintenant. (hormis de Booth et Caroline, et Sweets bien entendu.)

Sweets avait été dégoûté qu'on lui retire leur dossier, mais il avait maintenant trouvé une autre motivation bien plus importante en la personne de Daisy. Leur relation qui renaissait de ses cendres lui permettait de s'épanouir.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'annonce de la fin du partenariat Booth/Brennan. Elle était dans son appartement, elle lisait tranquillement. Elle était rentrée tôt chez elle, parce qu'elle avait eu quelques nausées. Maintenant, c'était passé elle avait bu une tisane qui avait apaisé ses maux de ventre.

Elle entendit des coups à la porte, alors elle alla ouvrir. C'était un peu tôt pour que ce soit Booth et effectivement, ce n'était pas lui… Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et au regard bleu océan. Il avait le visage allongé et les épaules musclés. D'un coup d'œil elle capta le flingue à sa ceinture et s'en saisit d'un mouvement vif en avant.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! cria-t-elle en tendant le pistolet devant elle.

Elle chargea l'arme en un clic, tandis que l'homme levait les mains en l'air, hébété.

-Je suis du FBI ! Je suis Eric Evans, votre nouvel agent.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, puis, encore suspicieuse, ordonna :

-Prouvez-le ! Votre accréditation ! Ne faites pas de geste brusque.

Elle avait le cœur qui tambourinait, alors qu'il glissait sa main sous la veste de son uniforme. Il pouvait très bien avoir une autre arme… Ouf… Il lui montra son badge. Le badge familier… le même que celui de Booth…

Elle baissa son arme.

-Désolée…

Sans la lui rendre, elle prit le badge pour vérifier son identité, puis elle lui remit son arme et accepta qu'il rentre dans l'appartement.

-Eh bien… Vous savez vous défendre, à ce que je vois, constata-t-il impressionné.

-Il faut bien lorsqu'on arrête des meurtriers, argumenta-t-elle. Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui. Une bière si vous avez.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le sofa dans le salon, alla à la cuisine et ramena une bière sans alcool pour elle et une normale pour lui.

-Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Vous êtes directe, dis donc… Je venais parce que j'ai besoin de vos services.

-Je ne…

-Je sais que vous ne voulez plus travailler avec le FBI après ce qu'ils vous ont fait à l'Agent Booth et vous… mais je trouve que c'était une décision légitime, bien que dure à accepter. Et j'ai une affaire très intéressante.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il ouvrit la chemise plastique qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et étala son contenu sur la table basse du salon. Il y avait des photos sanguinolentes d'une scène de crime et de la paperasse.

-Nous avons trouvé trois squelettes enterrés là depuis dix ans. Il s'agit d'un triple homicide. Je travaille dessus depuis trois semaines et je vous avoue que je n'ai strictement aucune piste. Les équipes scientifiques du FBI ont des moyens limités et puis, il y a peu d'hommes compétents… Ils ne sont pas très organisés je suppose… enfin, je n'ai rien pour travailler et j'aurais aimé que vous jetiez un coup d'œil aux restes des victimes. Même juste une journée de votre temps… vous n'êtes pas obligée de travailler sur toute l'affaire avec moi… Vous êtes enceinte, vous voulez certainement rester au laboratoire. Vous pouvez avoir des assistants… tout ce que vous voulez, tant que je peux bénéficier de votre expertise.

Brennan semblait ne l'avoir écouté que d'une oreille. Elle lisait les rapports, étudiait les photos, pleinement concentrée sur les détails. Elle pensa à voix haute :

-Ce doit être un tueur expérimenté. Le travail est propre et concis : un chirurgien, ou un médecin… Ce doit être le même tueur pour les trois victimes… le procédé est le même. On a fait bouillir les os pour les débarrasser de la chair…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait (donner des informations au FBI !) elle se tut et redressa la tête.

L'Agent Evans avait un petit sourire en coin satisfait, et encore une fois il semblait impressionné par ses compétences.

-Cela signifie que vous acceptez ?

-Non ! se récria-t-elle. Je ne veux plus travailler avec le FBI. Mon partenaire et coéquipier est Booth et ça le restera !

-Mais… Vous avez écouté tout ce que je viens de dire ?

-Bien sur ! Mais vous devriez savoir que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me convaincre avec la flatterie ou en m'achetant avec toutes vos propositions alléchantes de matériel ou je ne sais quoi ! Je suis totalement froide à tout cela. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Un peu déboussolé de voir qu'il avait été démasqué, il abandonna, déçu :

-Très bien, très bien… comme vous voulez… Je vais vous laisser alors… Si vous changez d'avis, je vous laisse ma carte.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis !

Elle le reconduisit à la porte et juste avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre, ce fut Booth qui le fit en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant cet homme inconnu dans l'appartement de Brennan.

-Bonjoooour…

-Bonjour. Je suis l'Agent Spécial du FBI Eric Evans. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tous vos exploits à vous et au Docteur Brennan.

-Oh… Et bien moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous…

Brennan haussa les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il faisait encore son malin pour marquer son territoire.

-L'Agent Evans était entrain de s'en aller. Alors si tu veux bien le laisser passer.

Booth se décala et l'Agent Evans sortit en les saluant timidement.

-C'est qui celui-là encore !

Booth s'affala sur le sofa pendant que je refermai la porte à clé.

-Le FBI m'a administrée un nouveau partenaire. J'ai dit non, mais il a tout de même fallu qu'il vienne me rencontrer pour tenter de me convaincre.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton froid et agacé. Il s'en rendit compte et tapota le tissu du canapé près de lui.

-Viens là, mon bébé.

-Tu parles à moi ou au bébé ?

-Bones ! A toi ! Viens.

Elle traîna des pieds pour se laisser tomber près de lui. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras gauche et l'attira contre lui.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ? J'ai l'impression que le terrain te manque…

Brennan redressa un peu la tête pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-L'interrogatoire que tu me fais subir chaque soir pour essayer de me tirer les vers du nez…

Brennan ne sourit même pas. Elle exposa les raisons de sa décision :

-Je croyais qu'on travaillait de façon solitaire. Et puis, tu vas encore avoir peur que je me mette en danger…

-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle… Mais tu sais… pour ce qui est du travail en solo… il se trouve que je viens de demander l'appui du Laboratoire de Médecine Légale, The George Washington University. Tu connais ? C'est à deux pas d'ici. L'équipe scientifique du FBI ne suffit pas pour résoudre un meurtre. Vous étiez les meilleurs, mais maintenant, je dois changer alors… Ce sont juste des consultants mais… ils me sont utiles.

Brennan se dégagea vivement.

-Ah ben d'accord ! Tu m'as déjà remplacée alors ?

Elle avait conscience que son attitude était puérile, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait espéré que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il y avait tout de même une petite chance pour que ça arrive, non ?

-Mais, Bones ! Je ne te remplace pas ! Tu es ma compagne… et la mère de mon enfant. Comment je pourrais te remplacer ?

-Tu me remplaces professionnellement !

-Mais, notre partenariat n'existe plus ! Que veux-tu que je fasse contre ça ? Jackson m'a donné l'adresse de l'Université pour que je reçoive de l'aide sur l'enquête… je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que…

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte complètement et se leva. Il fit de même.

-Oui ! Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler des affaires ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Tu crois que tu as le droit de me dire que tu t'es associé avec l'Université au moins ? Parce que sinon, faudrait peut être que tu te taises maintenant ! Tu sais très bien que je sais garder un secret ! Nous pourrions très bien discuter des affaires. Tu ne me donnerais pas de noms, je ne t'en donnerais pas… mais nous pourrions continuer comme avant…

-Bones ! Tu sais très bien que nous connaitrions les noms et toute l'affaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire OUF ! Les journaux parlent constamment des meurtres. Je te dirai : la victime dont j'essaie de retrouver le meurtrier est mort noyé et paf ! Tu saurais exactement de quelle victime je parle en feuilletant le journal ou en regardant la télé.

-Je ne regarde pas la télé.

-Bones ! On NE peut PAS en parler ! C'est la loi ! Et il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que rien ne sera plus comme avant !

-Tu as toujours respecté la loi juste quand ça t'arrangeait !

-Ca ! Ce n'est pas vrai, Tempérance !

-Si ! Tu es entré par effraction maintes fois ! C'est ça ! Vous les flics, vous faites ce que vous voulez des règles ! C'est la vérité !

-La vérité c'est que tu n'acceptes pas cette nouvelle situation et que tu t'en prends à moi parce que tu ne sais pas à qui t'en prendre d'autre.

-La vérité c'est que je m'en prendrais moins à toi si tu n'acceptais pas aussi facilement cette situation ! J'ai l'impression qu'en fait j'ai toujours été un poids pour toi lors des affaires !

-Arrête ! Brennan ! Si tu avais été un poids, explique-moi comment je serai tombé amoureux de toi ?

-Peut être que tu…

Elle était à bout de souffle et à bout d'arguments. La tête lui tournait à force de crier. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle Brennan, Tempérance… C'était étrange… inhabituel…

-Tu m'aimes encore au moins ? Tu dis que rien ne sera plus comme avant, alors… chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

L'instant d'après elle ne vit plus rien, parce qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et que ses yeux se retrouvaient aveugles, contre sa veste de costume officielle.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Bones, dit-il d'une voix douce contre ses cheveux. Je t'aime toujours comme avant. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais, c'est ça… Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois… Si j'accepte aussi facilement notre séparation c'est parce que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive je passerai le restant de mes jours avec toi. Je te vois, matin et soir, je dors contre toi. D'accord, maintenant on se verra moins la journée, et c'est sur que c'est nul. Mais on rattrapera ce temps perdu lors des week ends et des vacances. Si nous avions été séparés il y a un an, bien sûr que je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Mais là… je ne risquerai plus de te voir mourir sous mes yeux… D'ailleurs, tu as raison, je n'accepte pas que tu te trouves un nouveau coéquipier. J'aurais trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal alors que je ne suis pas là.

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis elle se recula :

-Je vais tacher ta veste avec mes larmes et ma morve.

Il secoua la tête et alla lui chercher des mouchoirs.

-Aller, je vais te préparer un bon petit plat et après on se fera un gros câlin et après on fera un gros dodo.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-Désolée d'être comme ça…

-Chut. C'est les hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Whoua ! C'est immense !

-Pas plus que le Jefferson, trancha Brennan sèchement.

Angela avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais elle la referma bien vite, craignant que Brennan n'en devienne que plus énervée. Son amie lui avait proposé de passer voir cette Université, nouvelle partenaire de l'Agent Spécial Booth, et d'après aller déjeuner entre filles. Angela avait bien compris que sa meilleure amie était déjà jalouse et qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour trouver des tonnes de défauts aux scientifiques qui travaillaient ici.

Elles étaient encore dans la voiture de Brennan, sur le parking. Cette dernière éteint le moteur puis la pressa de sortir. Angela craignait le pire Brennan pouvait se montrer très désagréable…

-Tu ne vas pas être mal polie ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je viens juste m'informer de leur domaine de recherche. De toute façon, soyons sérieux, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de l'ombre. Le Jefferson est le meilleur institut de médecine légale du monde. Je n'avais même jamais entendu parler de cette université.

L'artiste ne savait quel crédit accorder aux dires de sa meilleure amie qui flirtait parfois avec la mauvaise foi. Elle préféra donc garder le silence pour l'instant. Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement et s'arrêtèrent à l'accueil.

-Bonjour. Voici Angela Montenegro, artiste et spécialiste en reconstruction faciale et moi-même, le Docteur Brennan, nous sommes de l'institut Jefferson. Nous aurions aimé rencontrer certains de vos scientifiques pour des recherches et des avis sur des questions éthiques et…

La secrétaire lui fit signe de stopper son discours et les invita à la suivre. Elle les conduisit dans un large laboratoire lumineux qui ressemblait au leur. Et là, une fourmilière de scientifiques travaillait en équipe. Comme ils le faisaient eux.

-Bon, on fait quoi, là ? chuchota Angela à l'oreille de Bren, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait exactement prévu son amie.

-Tu me laisses faire !

-C'est bien ce que je craignais…

Brennan s'avança sur la plateforme d'études des scientifiques – scientifiques qui entouraient un corps sur une table d'autopsie. Pas de bip-bip-bip pour les arrêter. Ah ah ! Ils n'avaient pas la même sécurité qu'au Jefferson ! Brennan en était toute fière. Ce fut donc avec assurance qu'elle lança à la volée :

-Bonjour ! Je suis le Docteur Brennan de l'institut Jefferson!

Comme la secrétaire était partie, elle se permit d'ajouter :

-Je suis là pour rencontrer les nouveaux scientifiques qui travaillent avec le FBI.

-Brennan… tu es sure que c'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre…

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun et afro-américain leur demanda :

-Mais… vous êtes là dans quel but.

-Vous êtes ?

-Le Coronaire et Docteur Sarovan.

-Mince… c'est Camille au masculin, chuchota encore Angela, mais Brennan ne lui prêtait aucune attention réelle.

-Je viens pour passer le flambeau, en quelque sorte… Vous donner quelques exemples d'affaires que nous avons traitées et vous expliquer un peu la manière dont l'Agent Booth entend que nous travaillions.

Il fronça les sourcils et les entraîna dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière eux.

-L'Agent Booth entend travailler d'une certaine façon ?

-Eh bien, avec le FBI, on ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut… Il faut leur fournir toutes les informations nécessaires et puis, ils prennent le dossier en charge, le traite, et nous n'avons pas toujours eu un retour sur affaire, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Montenegro ?

Angela la mirait en écarquillant les yeux. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Ce n'était pas dans son genre de mentir impunément de cette façon…

-Euh… oui… hocha-t-elle de la tête.

-Tout ça pour dire que des fois c'est un peu frustrant. Heureusement qu'ils nous restaient nos ossements anciens à identifier, au Jefferson. Maintenant, nous en sommes débarrassés de tous ces flics. Ah et… il va falloir que vous renforciez la sécurité, je pense… Sinon, l'Agent Booth est très aimable, bien qu'un peu bourru et autoritaire parfois…

-Euh… bon… d'accord…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, portant des lunettes et un tee-shirt flashi.

-Monsieur, le Docteur Higdon vient de finir avec les bestioles et elle a trouvé l'heure du décès, j'crois.

-Parlez correctement, Lang ! Je vous présente notre informaticien et artiste illuminé, Lang Mountain. Il est jeune et un peu turbulent.

-Mais vous m'aimez bien quand même ! rétorqua le jeune homme, visiblement originaire de Chine, au vu de ses yeux bridés et de ses cheveux noirs.

-Ma chérie ! tu te rends bien compte qu'ils sont nous ! Lui, c'est moi !

Angela tenait le bras de Brennan avec frayeur. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et serra la main du garçon pour le saluer. En sortant du bureau, elles rencontrèrent le docteur Higdon, une jeune norvégienne qui s'extasiait devant des larves.

On l'interpela soudain :

-Bonjour, Docteur Brennan ! Je suis Morgane David ! Anthropologue judiciaire. Je suis très admirative de tout votre travail ! Je sais tout de vous !

Brennan toisa cette grande femme, qui devait avoir son âge mais qui semblait plus insouciante, qui avait les cheveux roux et des yeux verts de chat.

-Cela me paraît peu probable, contredit Brennan. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous…

Hum… Toujours beaucoup de tact, notre Brennan.

-Oh ! C'est parce que je suis française. Je viens travailler aux Etats Unis parce qu'il y a plus d'emplois.

_-(en français)_ _Vous n'étiez donc pas assez diplômée et douée dans votre domaine pour avoir une chance de trouver un emploi en France_ ?

-Euh… Je… non, ce n'est pas ça...

-Brennan, la pria Angela, allons-y maintenant…

-Très bien. Bonne continuation.

Angela tira sa meilleure amie vers la sortie.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. Leur raconter des bobards sur Booth et les prendre de haut !

-Tu aurais fait la même chose dans deux mois. Je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses tournent Angela.

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont bien ces gens. Et tu vois ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Booth a choisi les exacts stéréotypes qui nous ressemblent. C'est parce que nous lui manquions.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterai. Ces gens sont peu professionnels. Ils ne risquent pas de prendre assez de notoriété pour menacer le Jefferson.

-Bren ! Nous savons très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. Tu es allée voir combien de scientifiques sexy travaillaient dans cette université pour casser dans l'œuf toute rivalité !

-Angela, ce n'est vraiment pas…

-C'est normal ma chérie ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Booth ne peut pas te remplacer ! Il t'aime comme un fou ! Ce n'est certainement pas cette rouquette qui…

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et en voyant l'air grave de son amie, Angela se tut. Finalement, après un looooong moment de silence, Brennan fit remarquer d'une voix neutre :

-Tu dis qu'il ne nous remplacera pas, mais au fond, il l'a déjà fait. Il t'a remplacée par ce Lang excentrique asiatique, il a remplacé Camille par ce chef charismatique, Hodgins, par la nouvelle folle aux insectes et moi par cette anthropologue frenchie charmante et brillante.

-Bren… Tu as dit que c'était des loosers…

-Si Booth fait équipe avec eux, est-ce qu'on peut encore dire ça ? C'est Booth qui nous a soudés. C'est Booth le pilier… Ca a toujours été Booth… Et sans le pilier, le bâtiment s'effondre…

Phrase de mauvais augure, planant dans le silence de la voiture.

Car Angela ne sut plus quoi dire pour rassurer son amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais … la fin est pessimiste et n'augure rien de bon.<strong>

**Reviews : aller ! Le 250****e**** a le droit de choisir des mots et une phrase ! =) **


	28. Chapitre 26 : Jalousie

**CROCdu74 : T'es gentille … j'ai moins d'idée en ce moment et j'ai peur de foncer dans le mur. Et puis surtout, j'ai moins de temps … ça me stresse de devoir tenir un délai en plus des cours et tout =( **

**BONES-NCIS : Merciiiii voilà la suite ! Merci d'avoir commenté els 2 chapitres . C'était bien le ski ? Heart Attack : very serious )**

**Nath16 : ah ben … es-tu voyante ? Je dis ça parce que tu as parlé de jalousie dans ta review et hop : le titre de ce chapitre est justement …. JALOUSIE ! Ah ah ! =) j'ai eu plus de 4 min .. mais toujours pas en entier …. * va bouder ***

**T'Pau : J'adore Brennan … mais elle est rarement amicale avec les étrangers en fait ^^ tu n'as pas tort de te méfier -_-**

**Avrilde mai : Cullen craint … mais bon, ce n'est plus Cullen le chef du FBI dans ma fic … c'est un inconnu en fait -_- aucune importance =) merci de suivre miss**

**TempBrennan : C'est sur que ça craint du boudin. Vous m'avez à l'œil … WAZAAA**

**July : moi aussi j'm les faire jaloux ! C'est la classe ! =) voilà, le titre du chapitre est jalousie. J'espère qu'il te plaira. **

**Low-BB : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard, lol ! Gros bxxxx**

**Fandebones : pessimiste, déprimant, négatif, sadique … bah … pourquoi lisez vous cette fiction, mademoiselle ? ah ah =) je t'autorise à te venger … (tu l'as déjà fait avec les mots, non ? ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 26 : <strong>

**Jalousie**

_**Ou comment avoir perdu son invulnérabilité**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRENNAN : Our partnership is so important to me. You know that, right?<strong>_

_**BOOTH: Sure. Yeah. Die for your, partner. That's the way I look at it.**_

[…]

_**BRENNAN : Notre collaboration m'est très précieuse, Booth. Vous le savez ?**_

_**BOOTH : Euh… Oui, je le sais. On peut mourir pour son coéquipier. **_

_**5x19**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brenan <strong>

-Attention ! Voici miss Grognon.

J'avais entendu cette phrase que je n'aurais pas du entendre grâce à mon ouïe aiguisée.

Je jetai un regard noir à Hodgins en arrivant à sa hauteur, il me fit une grimace d'excuse. Angela prit sa défense :

-Il faut avouer ma chérie, qu'en ce moment tu es ronchon.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Tu nous sembles toujours énervée. Depuis que Booth et toi avaient été séparés…

-C'est à cause de ma grossesse et de l'afflux d'hormones. Pourrions-nous travailler ?

…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

…

- Pourrions-nous travailler ?

-Le squelette peut attendre deux secondes que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu vas mal !

Ils étaient autour de la table d'autopsie. Cette fois, il s'agissait juste d'un squelette. Et ce n'était pas un squelette récent il datait de plusieurs siècles. Ils devaient l'identifier et récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur sa vie et sa mort pour ensuite le rendre à son peuple, son pays d'origine et lui offrir une sépulture décente.

Brennan aurait dû être contente. Elle avait à nouveau du temps pour ses recherches anthropologiques : elle pouvait lire les publications de ses collègues et peut être même qu'elle pourrait publier elle-même un article. Cependant, elle ne quittait plus le labo et cela la rendait irritable. Elle ne voyait plus assez Booth à son goût. En ce moment, il rentrait tard car il était surchargé de travail. En fait, il n'avait pas plus d'obligations que d'habitude, mais avant, ils travaillaient ensemble sur l'enquête, alors que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'intégrer, elle, dans l'affaire. Résultat, il rentrait, mais avait toujours un dossier, un rapport à boucler, une demande de mandat à faire, et elle était forcée de le laisser travailler.

Bien sur, après ils mangeaient ensemble, le midi et le soir, mais il lui manquait.

Et malgré la bonne humeur de ses amis au Jefferson, elle n'arrivait pas à rire avec eux. La conversation lui échappait. Ou alors, elle échappait à la conversation, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

-Je ne vais pas mal !

Angela détourna la tête et parti sur autre chose.

-Je vous promets qu'ils sont nous ! Même si c'est dur à croire.

-Mais est-ce que l'artiste et l'entomologiste sont mariés là bas ? rétorqua Hodgins.

-M'étonnerait bien ! Elle est beaucoup trop mignonne pour lui !

Camille secouait la tête d'agacement. Ils n'étaient jamais concentrés ces deux là.

-Ma chérie ? Tu rêves encore ?

Brennan répliqua qu'elle, au moins, travaillait. Et que Hodgins et Angela devraient aller ailleurs pour discuter puérilement. Finalement, comme les deux ne bougeaient pas, elle retira ses gants avec colère et alla se ré-enfermer dans son bureau.

Daisy, qui jusque là n'avait pas pipé un mot (ce qui est très rare, notons le bien : applaudissements même ! ), fit une hypothèse :

-L'Agent Booth et elle ne doivent plus le faire aussi souvent qu'avant…

-Miss Wick ! se récria Camille. Un peu de professionnalisme !

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

La journée passa lentement, mais à 19 heures, je m'enfuis enfin du laboratoire sans dire au revoir à personne. D'accord, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, mais c'était à cause des hormones de la grossesse (j'essayai de m'en convaincre.)

Je débarquai une demi-heure après au FBI. Booth finissait à 18h30 normalement, mais ces derniers soirs, il avait toujours des dossiers à boucler (secrets les dossiers, pff !) avant de rentrer ce qui le faisait traîner jusqu'à 19h30 minimum.

Ascenseur. Etages. Bureau de Booth.

Vide. Je sortais déjà mon portable, mais à ce moment, l'Agent Shaw m'interpella.

-Docteur Brennan ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens chercher Booth, fis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Oh, mais il n'est pas là. Il est parti au Founding Fathers il y a une heure.

-Oh… très bien.

-Il ne vous a pas prévenue ?

-Non, non. Sinon je ne serais pas là, rétorquai-je sèchement.

Je me sentais bouillir intérieurement. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenue ? Ou alors je ne comprenais vraiment rien aux relations humaines… Je ne savais plus quoi faire : j'avais l'impression qu'il m'éloignait.

-Je vous accompagne là bas si vous y allez ! Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

L'agent Shaw me suivit donc jusqu'à ma voiture, alors que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je savais que si je disais « non », Booth allait encore me le reprocher. « Il faut être gentille, Bones. » Pff ! Je lui en aurais donné moi des conseils ! Ce soir pas de câlin ! Ce serait bien fait !

Shaw ne parla pas du trajet. Elle voyait bien que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et, contrairement à Daisy, elle n'était pas du genre exubérant. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Je trouvai une place juste devant le bar Founding Fathers et nous descendîmes de la voiture. J'entrai d'un pas pressé à l'intérieur, mais restai devant l'entrée pour localiser Booth du regard. L'agent Shaw me déconcentra brièvement en me saluant : je la regardai s'éloigner vers la gauche pour rejoindre Wendell. (Wendell ?) Je m'attarderai sur ce détail plus tard.

Mon regard se porta vers la droite et je vis enfin Booth, assis à une table notre table en réalité. Il ne m'avait pas vue parce qu'il était tourné aux trois-quarts dans l'autre direction. Et en face de lui, il y avait quelqu'un. Evidemment : il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un pour l'enquête et il ne m'avait pas prévenue parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec moi à ses côtés… ! Dans le même temps – alors que mon cerveau faisait en un éclair toutes ces conclusions – je détaillai la silhouette qui lui faisait face, légèrement dans l'ombre, et qui me faisait dos comme lui.

Pouf : bien sûr ! Je la reconnaissais. C'était la scientifique française de l'Université de Washington.

Mes jambes flageolèrent sous le coup de l'horrible compréhension de la situation. Par réflexe, je fis un pas en arrière pour être dissimulée par le panneau à l'entrée et qu'ils ne me voient pas. Mon cœur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine et c'était douloureux. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. (encore ! mes yeux étaient bien trop réhydratés ces derniers temps) Je les contins cependant en respirant profondément. C'était ridicule d'être dans un tel état d'affolement émotionnel ! Ils travaillaient. Booth ne m'avait pas remplacée. J'étais sa petite amie, celle qu'il aimait depuis des années (depuis plus longtemps certainement que je ne pouvais l'imaginer d'ailleurs), il me considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Et il m'avait assené un soir qu'il ne tromperait jamais une femme avec laquelle il sortait. Et il voulait me demander en mariage.

Mais elle… elle était sexy, elle était charmante avec son accent français et…

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers eux. Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant de prendre une décision. Ils pouvaient me voir. Et d'ailleurs, Wendell et l'Agent Shaw pourraient me voir aussi et cela leur paraîtrait étrange. Et puis, le barman pouvait m'interpeller d'un moment à l'autre il me connaissait bien. Je devais décider de la façon dont j'allais agir : me retirer et attendre Booth à l'appartement ou bien foncer et interrompre leur travail. Mais …. La scientifique allait me reconnaitre… Et Booth allait poser des questions et j'allai devoir lui avouer que j'étais allée mettre mon nez dans ses affaires… (il n'allait pas aimer ça… comme il n'aimerait pas savoir que je l'espionnais comme j'étais justement entrain de le faire).

Je les eus à nouveau dans mon champ de vision. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés au dessus d'un dossier et ils parlaient doucement. J'attendis un peu… ils semblaient professionnels. Mais il lui fit un sourire craquant et elle rit. Elle avait un joli rire. Il lui avait raconté quelque chose de drôle. Pourquoi ?

_« Bren… ce n'est pas comme si Booth avait l'habitude d'être sérieux. Il ne peut pas tenir dix secondes sans balancer une blague.» Angela._

_« Il est sexy au naturel. » Angela._

_« Son sourire est bien plus beau quand c'est à toi qu'il sourit. C'est vrai ! Il te dévore continuellement du regard.» Angela._

_Voilà ce qu'aurait dit Angela pour la convaincre qu'entre ces deux personnes qu'elle espionnait il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une relation professionnel. Mais Angie n'était pas là pour lui dire ça._

La jalousie me piqua. Je serrai les poings et quittai le bar vivement.

« Ce n'est pas rationnel » me soufflait ma conscience.

Mais j'en avais assez d'être rationnelle. De toute façon je n'y arrivais plus ! A cause de lui ! Lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail, cela allait encore… mais dès qu'il s'agissait de nous… Et puis : nous deux, ça avait bien commencé ainsi. Au dessus d'un verre, à discuter d'une enquête et à rire… Complicité, amitié, amour.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il fasse la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre… Homme ou femme… (d'accord : femme, c'était encore pire !)

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il même pas prévenue, en plus ? Il savait que je venais le chercher les autres soirs ? Il ne voulait pas que je le trouve ?

Je marchai vite, pour évacuer la colère et la peine. Mais ça ne marchait pas.

Je me rendis compte soudain, que j'étais beaucoup plus loin qu'escompté. Et il commençait à neiger… Je fermai au mieux mon manteau en fourrure et continuai tout droit.

Il faisait clair : les lampadaires éclairaient les rues et la pleine lune apaisait le ciel, même si d'épais nuages blanc cotonneux essayaient de la dissimuler. On pouvait me suivre à la trace : mes pieds marquaient la neige de façon voyante.

Je parvins dans un parc et je me mis à courir : je parvins ainsi à un plan d'eau. C'était gelé. Cela me fit me souvenir du soir où Booth m'avait menée au bord d'un lac pour son anniversaire. Ça avait été magique. Et moi, je gâchais tout le temps tout, avec ma jalousie mal placée… Bon aussi … tout aurait été mieux si nous n'avions pas été séparés. Mais après tout, c'était peut être nécessaire… maintenant je ne pouvais plus être rationnelle quand il s'agissait de Booth.

Je pleurai… j'étais une vraie catastrophe au sein d'un couple… je ne parviendrais jamais à le garder ! Je n'étais pas assez épanouie, pas assez naturelle, pas assez étincelante. C'était cela qui lui plaisait : quand les femmes étaient drôles, amusantes, brillantes. Rébecca, Camille, Hannah. Quand elles le surprenaient.

Comment faire pour le surprendre ce soir ?

Il y aurait eu des tonnes de possibilité si je n'avais pas fui comme une lâche… mais dans un sens, je n'avais envie de rien… je ne me sentais pas le courage d'y retourner et de « marquer mon territoire » comme il aurait dit. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que je sois possessive, n'est-ce pas ? Il était possessif avec moi, alors l'inverse lui aurait plut aussi je pense.

Je n'avais même pas froid alors que mes larmes n'avaient pas le temps de tomber à terre qu'elles se gelaient sur mes joues.

Je me laissai tomber dans la neige et enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux parce que cela devait me rasséréner.

Les larmes se firent vite trop nombreuses pour avoir le temps de geler et elles trempèrent mes joues, puis mon écharpe. Finalement, je me dis qu'il fallait que je rentre me mettre au chaud. Quitte à pleurer là bas. Il fallait que je pense au bébé.

Je me relevai donc, jetant un dernier regard nostalgique au lac frigorifié. J'avais envie de marcher sur sa surface gelée, mais je m'en retins. Ce n'était pas rationnel loin de là…

Je soupirai contre moi-même et revins en arrière pour rejoindre ma voiture.

-Docteur Brennan ?

Je me retournai soudainement, surprise car j'avais immédiatement reconnu la voix.

L'agent Evans marchait derrière moi et en quelques enjambées il arriva à ma hauteur.

-Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je, toute mon agressivité retrouvée.

-Euh… je rejoins un ami à un bar tout proche. Et vous ?

-Le Founding Fathers ?

-Non, non. Un autre bar pas très loin : le Cheers.

-Je ne connais pas.

Je me détournai, voulant mettre fin à la conversation, me sentant mal et voulant rentrer au plus vite.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, madame. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne quelque part ? Vous alliez au Founding Fathers ?

-Non, non. Mais ma voiture est garée là bas.

-Mais, c'est à plus d'un kilomètre à pied. Je viens juste de me garer en voiture à deux pas. Si vous voulez je vous raccompagne chez vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien et je préférerai que vous ne preniez pas le volant dans ces conditions.

Pff. Un autre chevalier servant. En plus si j'acceptais, il allait me reparler de notre possible partenariat.

-Non, non ! Tout va bien, je vous assure…

Sitôt que j'eus dit ça, je fus prise d'un vertige. Je portai une main à mon front et de l'autre battait l'air autour de moi pour prendre appui sur le bras de l'Agent Evans. J'étais vraiment maudite.

-Bon, on ne discute pas.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna - sans que je sache bien trop où nous allions - jusqu'à sa voiture. Je ne crois pas que nous avions marché longtemps, mais cela me parut une éternité tout de même. J'étais comme dans un monde parallèle : je l'entendais me parler, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir mes tympans. J'en entendais seulement des bribes, au travers d'un flou comateux. Il me semblait qu'il me frottait un peu le dos pour me réchauffer, et qu'il avançait pour nous deux. Je tentais de rester consciente, parce que je n'étais pas sure qu'il puisse me porter si je venais à m'évanouir. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Booth.

Je sentis plus ou moins qu'il m'installait dans une voiture, un SUV du FBI. Une fois assise, je revins peu à peu à moi. Je me réchauffais et je pus rouvrir les yeux sans avoir de vertiges.

-Il va falloir que vous m'indiquiez quelle est la direction à prendre pour aller chez vous… prévint-il doucement.

-Oui, oui. Vous avez un GPS ?

Il pointa du doigt un petit écran allumé où le symbole d'une voiture clignotait. Je lui donnai donc l'adresse du domicile de Booth. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas l'adresse de chez moi alors il me demanda :

-Vous ne voulez pas aller chez vous plutôt ?

-C'est l'appartement de Booth. Il… il rentre tard, mais au moins, je ne serai pas seule.

Je mentais encore une fois. Cela faisait deux fois en une semaine. Mais l'Agent ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ou alors, il ne dit rien. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires, hein ! En fait, si j'avais décidé d'aller chez Booth c'était justement pour l'éviter. Je savais que nous avions rendez vous chez moi ce soir. Il irait chez moi. Il serait inquiet que je ne rentre pas… cela lui ferait les pieds. De toute façon, plus tard je le verrai, mieux ce serait…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en même temps que la culpabilité. J'étais un monstre. Des images de Booth, toujours prévenant, hyper protecteur et gentil me venaient à l'esprit. Il allait se mourir d'inquiétude… Mais j'étais trop en colère pour faire autrement. Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. J'étais dans une sorte de transe : un peu comme si je ne contrôlais plus mes actes avec ma raison mais uniquement avec mes sentiments. Et encore c'était des sentiments méchants, qui ne me ressemblaient pas.

Ainsi, l'Agent Evans, docile, me déposa devant chez Booth.

-Je vais vous aider à monter, s'exclama-t-il immédiatement.

Je soupirai intérieurement, mais il était déjà hors de la voiture, m'ouvrant la porte et me tendant une main salutaire. Je la pris et je m'appuyai sur lui pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'au canapé du salon Boothy.

-Merci.

Je lui étais reconnaissante. Finalement, heureusement que j'étais tombée sur lui dans la rue. Je savais que je n'étais pas passée loin de la catastrophe.

-De rien. Je peux aller boire ? Tout ce stress m'a vidé. Je vous ramène un verre d'eau.

J'hochai la tête et il revint trente secondes plus tard avec notre eau. Je bus goulument et j'allai mieux.

-Je sais que vous êtes éreintée… mais… vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Je le foudroyai de deux yeux bleus coléreux. Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je n'insiste pas plus. Je vais vous laisser alors. Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone de toute façon. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler surtout, même en pleine nuit. Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien.

J'ajoutai à ma phrase un sourire apaisant et il s'en alla. Dès que la porte eut claqué, je me levai, et mes yeux se remplissant de larmes, j'allai verrouiller la porte à clé. Ensuite, je fonçai dans ma chambre et m'enfonçai sous les couvertures, ravalant mes sanglots. Il fallait que je dorme pour oublier. C'était la fatigue qui me rendait irrationnelle.

Je mis mon téléphone près de moi, en mode sonore, au cas où Booth m'appelle… je ne pouvais me résigner à le punir d'une façon si odieuse.

Cependant, j'avais beau chercher le sommeil, il n'arrivait pas… Je me relevai donc et fouillai dans le lot de DVD de Booth il fallait absolument que je me change les idées d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je choisis une classique… tout le monde me disait de prendre le temps de le regarder… ouais, il en fallait du temps… Plus de trois heures de couleurs, d'images et de sons…

Finalement je m'endormis avant la fin, ce qui d'après ce que j'ai entendu n'est pas très normal et surtout n'est pas très indiqué (si on rate la fin, autant ne pas voir le film).

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de la chaise. J'étais fatigué. Morgane David, ma nouvelle partenaire de travail était au contraire toute enjouée. Elle était nouvelle au pays et cela la rendait toute curieuse, pimpante, joyeuse. On aurait dit un enfant abandonné dans le rayon jouet d'un grand magasin. Pour couronner cela, elle travaillait avec le FBI (comme dans les séries hollywoodiennes !) et ce n'était pas pour la calmer. Elle me faisait penser à Daisy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Dans les premières minutes, elle avait était timide, mais maintenant que je l'avais mise en confiance, elle parlait et parlait encore et toujours.

Et moi, j'écoutais à peine, parce qu'autre chose me préoccupait.

Sweets avait encore du échouer… Il avait encore failli : il s'était dérobé à son devoir. Bon d'accord… j'exagérais un peu… mais tout de même ! Vu ce que je lui avais demandé, il aurait pu s'assurer de bien le faire.

-Agent Booth ? Are you listening ?

C'était étrange la façon dont cette jeune française prononcer « listening », elle appuyait légèrement trop sur le « t ». C'était peut être imperceptible pour elle, mais cela me vrillait l'oreille. Bon, je n'allai pas râler non plus ! Je ne connaissais pas un mot de français moi… enfin si voilà : « français », « parler », « vous », « bonjour », « merci », « aurevoir ».

-Non, désolé, avouai-je. Je suis inquiet pour Bones… elle devait nous rejoindre.

-Vous devriez peut être l'appeler, dit-elle.

J'hochai la tête, me levai et m'éloignai de la table pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Répondeur. Je laissai un message lui demandant où elle était. Bon dieu ! J'avais dit à Sweets de lui dire, dès qu'elle passerait au FBI, que j'étais ici. En plus, je voulais lui présenter Morgane pour poser de nouvelles bases de confiance. J'avais bien compris qu'elle était jalouse. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait détester Morgane… et je savais qu'elle serait en colère contre moi parce que finalement, en plus d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle équipe de fouines, je faisais équipe avec une autre scientifique. Mais bon… moi je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… je suivais les directives.

J'appelai Sweets.

-Booth… Oh et bien : je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle n'est pas passée au FBI… Pourtant j'ai surveillé. Maintenant, je suis chez moi Booth…

-Sweets… on ne peut vraiment rien vous demander !

Je lui raccrochai au nez avant qu'il ne rétorque quelque chose qui m'aurait mis hors de moi.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je à Morgane en la rejoignant. Je vais devoir y aller. Il est tard et Bones m'attend…

-Je comprends, bien entendu.

« Of course »… Mal dit. Enfin, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je ne savais pas quel âge lui donner. Elle éblouissait la pièce… elle devait être plus jeune et moi, elle avait le visage moins marqué. Je lui donnais 26 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés, des yeux bleus immenses et de belles formes. Elle allait vite trouver un petit ami… surtout avec son charmant accent (qui m'horripilait mais passons).

Après s'être levée, elle se pencha vers moi pour me faire la bise. J'eus un mouvement de recul et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je platement. C'est juste qu'ici… on ne fait pas ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Elle acquiesça, gênée, promettant de ne plus le faire. Puis elle quitta le bar précipitamment. Je sortis moi aussi dans la nuit froide et brumeuse.

L'appartement de Bones était vide. Personne. Je pris peur. Où était-elle ? M**** !

Avant que je n'eus le temps de plus m'inquiéter, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche et je décrochai.

-Allo ! Oui… c'est l'Agent Evans. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que j'ai rencontré le Docteur Brennan dans la rue et comme elle se sentait faible je l'ai raccompagnée chez vous. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle était dehors dans le froid, à mon avis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait pas seule longtemps mais il m'a semblé qu'elle me mentait… vous allez la rejoindre ce soir ?

Toutes ces informations me firent froid dans le dos. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Rouler à toute allure jusqu'à chez moi.

-Oui, bien sur ! J'y suis dans deux minutes. Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé d'elle.

-Très bien. Au revoir alors.

Je fonçai à ma voiture. Ça aurait du être moi ! C'était mon rôle de la protéger. Et j'avais encore failli à ma tâche.

Je fus étonné d'entendre des voix en entrant dans mon appart. Par réflexe, je sortis mon flingue et marchai doucement jusqu'à la chambre. J'entrouvris la porte précautionneusement et lâchai un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les voix qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>RadioBones : épisode 7 le 5 avril et épisode 8 la semaine d'après. Et apparemment sur le DVD de la saison 6 qui sort à la fin du mois, il y a le commentaire audio de l'épisode 16 par Emily et David (ça promet d'être épique ! ils m'éclatent trop tous les deux ensembles… sont trop chouxxxx) <strong>

**Oh lala … dur de vous écrire une chapitre par semaine … je vous assure. Alors des reviews … ma seule rémunération. Bxxxxxxxxxxx à tous ! LOVE **


	29. Chapitre 27 : Nouvelles Perspectives

**Voici un chapitre qui ne va peut être pas trop vous plaire. Enfin, j'ai quand même fait une scène toute mimi avec Hodgi et Angie. (une qui va vous rappeler quelque chose)**

**July : Bizarre que tu aimes autant la jalousie … me semble que c'est ce qui brise les couples, non ? lol =) Mercii miss de commenter ! Ils sont super tes messages, j'adore les lire . Gros bxxx**

**Low-BB : Le DVD sort AUJOURDHUI ! Ah .. tu avais lu dans mes pensées parce que… Brennan mets effectivement quelque chose dans les dents de Booth (littéralement) lol **

**nath16 : eh ben non ! Je les remets pas ensemble Je fais même pire ! NIARK NIARK ! tu es reçu mon message perso ? **

**BONES-NCIS : il a de jolies expressions ton prof de ski. Oui ça va, mais je galère un peu entre la fiction, mon roman que je veux pas laisser tomber, un concours d'écriture auquel je veux participer plus la terminale O.O en citant tout ça, je me rends compte que ça fait beaucoup trop -_- **

**TempBrennan : oh … ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis =) mercii de me motiver miss ! j'en ai bien besoin lol … j'ai plus du tout d'inspiration et je trouve mes chapitres largement moins bien que les premiers de cette fic'. **

**Fandebones : tu avais raison pour les voix =) voilà tes mots ! Merci pour tout**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : <strong>

**Nouvelles Perspectives**

_Ou comment Brennan accepta_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dédie ce chapitre à fandebones, parce qu'elle m'en a fait baver et parce qu'elle m'a donnée de nouvelles idées avec ses mots et sa phrase.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOTH : Listen, Bones, I know…<strong>

**BRENNAN : [Interrupt****ing] Don't call me Bones!**

**BOOTH : I know we talked about you coming out in the field and all…**

**BRENNAN : Ughh.. You Rat Bastard!**

**BOOTH : A case this big and the Director is going to create a special investigation and if I line all my ducks up in a row I could maybe, maybe I can head it up.**

**BRENNAN : I don't know what that means but I think I could be a duck. **

**BOOTH : You're not a duck ok! On this one we stick to the book. Cops on the street, Squints in the lab. **

**BRENNAN : Well in that case, the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond.**

**BOOTH : You do that, I'm a dead duck. What are you trying to do?**

**BRENNAN : Blackmail you.**

**BOOTH : Blackmail a Federal Agent?**

**BRENNAN : Yes.**

**BOOTH : I don't like it.**

**BRENNAN : I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to.**

**BOOTH : Fine. You're in.**

**[…]**

**BOOTH : Ecoutez, Bones, je sais…**

**BRENNAN : (elle l'interrompe) Ne m'appelez pas Bones. **

**BOOTH : Je sais qu'on avait dit que vous pourriez bosser sur le terrain **

**BRENNAN : Oh, c'est pas vrai ! La pourriture !**

**BOOTH : Mais pour une enquête pareille, le directeur va vouloir créer une unité spéciale et si je fais la liste de tous les gens que je connais, je devrais pouvoir la constituer.**

**BRENNAN : Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je peux y être sur votre liste. **

**BOOTH : Non non non, vous n'y êtes pas ! On s'en tient aux fondamentaux. Les flics dans la rue, les fouines dans le labo.**

**BRENNAN : Dans ce cas l'institut lâchera un communiqué de presse sur l'identité de la jeune femme dans les temps. **

**BOOTH : Si vous faites ça, j'suis grillé… (il se rapproche) A quoi vous jouez ? **

**BRENNAN : Je vous fais chanter. **

**BOOTH : Vous faites chanter un agent fédéral.**

**BRENNAN : Oui**

**BOOTH: J'aime pas. **

**BRENNAN : J'avoue que le contraire m'aurait étonné.**

**BOOTH : Bien. Venez avec moi ! **

**1x01**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

_Dans le chapitre précédent_

_Je fus étonné d'entendre des voix en entrant dans mon appart. Par réflexe, je sortis mon flingue et marchai doucement jusqu'à la chambre. J'entrouvris la porte précautionneusement et lâchai un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les voix qui résonnaient dans la pièce. _

"**Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."**

"**That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket."**

"**I know, I know."**

"**See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little brass**

**one."**

"**So... how did you find out I didn't do it?"**

"**I didn't… I just realized I already knew."**

Je rangeai mon arme avec un sourire et avisai que Bones était sous la couette. Elle dormait alors ? Elle avait peut être raison… peut être qu'elle n'était pas romantique finalement. S'endormir devant Titanic tout de même ! Quoi que… beaucoup l'avait certainement fait… Je ne savais pas.

Je m'approchai du lit doucement et grimpai dessus.

-Bones ?

Je voulais juste savoir si elle dormait et non pas la réveiller, mais elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et me ficha une claque dans les dents. L'instant suivant elle se mordit les lèvres et s'exclama :

-Oh ! Désolée, Booth, je suis…

J'étais toujours sous le choc. Ça faisait mal quand même. Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et les fit glisser le long de mes joues, le long de mon cou, puis dans mes cheveux.

-Tu m'as fait peur… s'excusa-t-elle encore.

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se tourna résolument vers la télé, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux insultes de Rose envers un des marins parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

-Peut être qu'en fait tu la méritais cette gifle, sussura-t-elle avec méchanceté.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'es trouvée une nouvelle partenaire. Sexy. Et encore, j'ai de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas blonde !

-Bones ! Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de moi à la première occasion !

-Pourquoi ? Tu dis toujours que je suis trop rationnelle mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ca je le sais bien ! Et je ne dis plus ça ! Je te connais trop pour ça. Morgane est juste une collègue. Ce n'est pas ma partenaire, pas comme toi. Elle reste au labo, normalement… à moins qu'elle me demande…

Comme je sentais que ça n'allait pas arranger mes affaires, je me tus. Puis je repris, comprenant quelque chose d'essentiel :

-Tu es venue au Founding Fathers en fait… tu nous as vus et tu es repartie.

Elle eut une moue embarrassée elle n'était pas contente d'avoir été démasquée sur ce coup.

-Je sais que ça a été stupide… mais je la connais ta Mégane…

-Morgane.

-Je suis allée voir les scientifiques de l'Université de Washington.

Je m'assis sur le lit en croisant les bras :

-Et que leur as-tu dit ? Hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Non mais Brennan ! C'était à moi de te les présenter ! Tu n'avais qu'à me demander ! Tu aimerais que je t'espionne de cette façon ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça en ce moment ?

-C'est juste de ta faute à toi ! Avant je n'aurais jamais agi comme ça ! De toute façon tu ne comprends rien !

Elle s'enroula dans les couvertures, lui faisant dos. Maintenant, c'était moi qui avais le cœur retourné. Après quelques secondes de silence, j'avouai à voix haute :

-Bones… parle-moi. Ne m'en veux pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas dormir comme ça… Pas si on se fait la tête, pas après une dispute.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se retourna vers moi.

-C'est moi la cause de toutes nos disputes. Très bien j'arrête. On dort maintenant ?

-Tu n'as même pas vu la fin du film.

-Je le verrais un autre jour.

Elle se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait après avoir éteint la télévision. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Ensuite, ils finirent par s'endormir, non sans avoir été longuement troublés par des pensées désagréables auparavant.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Joy guettait le moindre bruit. Elle espérait toujours qu'Il ne revienne jamais. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il reviendrait toujours : et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette peur qui lui donnait mal au ventre. Ou alors… le mal de ventre c'était à cause de la faim. Elle ne savait plus vraiment… elle n'avait jamais eu faim à ce point, mais elle n'avait jamais eu mal au ventre à ce point non plus. Et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir vraiment vraiment, réellement faim, parce que dès qu'Il lui donnait à manger et qu'elle mangeait, après elle vomissait.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle était un peu résignée. Maintenant, elle espérait juste qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Elle avait encore plus peur de la Mort que de Lui. Quoique… elle aurait moins mal si elle avait été morte. Mais même du haut de ses six ans, elle trouvait la vie bien trop précieuse elle sentait que c'était un cadeau inestimable, et elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa chance. Elle préférait vivre, même avec cette douleur. Survivre coûte que coûte.

Elle guettait le moindre bruit… Le moindre bruissement le moindre souffle le moindre pas. Elle n'entendait rien pendant des heures, puis d'un coup, elle entendait des pas. C'étaient les pas qui la poursuivaient dans ses cauchemars, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Là, elle entendit des pas.

Elle se recroquevilla au fond de la salle, dans l'endroit le plus obscur, le plus éloigné de la porte (car elle savait où la porte était ! Cette traîtresse qui ne s'ouvrait jamais pour elle mais toujours pour lui.)

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une percée de lumière éclaira la salle de jeux, pleine de jouets attractifs mais auxquels elle n'avait plus touché après le deuxième jour dans cet Enfer.

-Une compagne de jeux, mon Joyaux, ma Joyeuse.

Joy frissonna, les yeux secs, les ongles plantés dans la peau de ses bras tellement elle serait ses bras croisés de ses mains. Elle aurait aimé s'arracher la peau. La porte s'était refermée et Joy n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Soulagée, elle se redressa. Puis elle se stupéfia immédiatement en entendant un couinement tout près.

-Ya quelqu'un ?

-Oui. C'est qui ?

-T'es qui ?

-Maman ?

-Je suis pas une maman. Je suis une petite fille.

-Je veux ma maman !

-Moi aussi ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Reniflement. On ne se voit pas.

Mais Joy va doucement vers la voix, cherche à tâtons et touche légèrement l'autre fille au sol.

-Je m'appelle Joy, moi. J'ai six ans et Il m'a enlevée à ma maman aussi.

-… Je m'appelle **Ruth (mot de fandebones)**. J'ai sept ans. Il est méchant ?

-Oui… il…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de la petite. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il était…

-Il est pire que méchant. Il va peut être nous tuer.

-Il faut partir alors.

Joy fut surprise d'entendre ça. Partir ? Elle, elle voulait bien sur ! Mais la porte était fermée à clé. Elle le lui dit.

-Moi, j'ai ça…

Ruth sembla chercher quelque chose sur elle.

-Je l'ai caché dans ma chaussette pour pas qu'il risque de me le prendre.

Joy comprit que son aînée avait réfléchi, dès sa capture, à un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle entendit un craquement et soudain, l'obscurité ne fut plus. Une petite flamme éclaira leur visage respectif. Deux petites filles aux cheveux auburn se regardaient avec les mêmes yeux bleus/verts. Elles se sourirent timidement, puis la flamme s'éteignit.

-Mais tu veux faire quoi avec ça ? Tu l'allumes comment ?

-C'est un briquet. Mon papa fait que fumer, et moi j'ai trouvé ça cool, alors je le lui ai pris. Tu peux mettre le feu à la pièce.

-Mais… on risque de mourir.

-Oui… mais, tu mets le feu et après, quand il ouvre la porte pour venir voir ce qu'il se passe, tu te faufiles entre ses jambes et tu t'enfuies. Et il verra rien avec la fumée.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'allumes comment ?

Ruth prit la main de Joy dans l'obscurité et lui fit toucher le briquet.

-Tu tournes ça vite et tu appuis sur le bouton. C'est dur. Il fait toujours noir ici ?

-Non. Quand le soleil se lève, il allume la lumière.

La peur lui relâchait un peu le ventre… c'était tellement agréable de se sentir une équipe, de se sentir à deux, de se sentir épaulée. Par une plus grande qu'elle en plus. Et cette nuit là, elles arrivèrent à dormir. L'une contre l'autre, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, le briquet salvateur caché sous un jouet, tout près d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Le réveil fut désagréable : ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui m'éveilla. Et cela réveilla Bones, ce qui me donnait une raison de plus d'être agacé par mon téléphone. Et par Jackson – mon Boss – car c'était lui qui m'appelait.

-Booth.

-Booth ! J'ai une affaire pour vous ! Vous allez être content ! C'est une affaire excitante !

Booth se prit le front entre les mains, craignant le pire. Il se jeta en arrière pour ré-atterrir sur l'oreiller. Près de lui, Bones émergeait en se frottant les yeux elle eut une petite moue inquiète.

-De quoi s'agit-il alors ?

-Le **Venezuela (mot de fandebones)** nous a envoyé un corps, nous l'avons reçu ce matin.

-Le Venezuela ?

-C'est en Amérique du Sud, signala Brennan, le cerveau tournant déjà à plein régime.

Booth lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air de dire « Je le sais ça, quand même ! »

-Oui. C'est le corps d'un américain, alors ils ne se sont pas cassé les pieds et nous l'ont envoyé, mais il va falloir que vous partiez là bas, pour étudier le lieu du crime.

-Quoi ! Mais je ne vais pas partir sur un autre continent…

-C'est le même continent en réalité, coupa Jackson.

-… Alors que Bones est enceinte.

L'intéressée était pressée de savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Tu vas partir où ? Au Venezuela ? Pourquoi ?

Booth lui fit signe de se taire, sentant la colère monter.

-C'est une affaire sur laquelle vous êtes Booth… alors si vous voulez la résoudre, il faudra bien aller là bas…

-Alors, vous dites que je fais comme je veux ?

-Non, non… vous y aller. Vous n'avez pas le droit de ne pas y aller. Vous n'allez arriver à rien en restant ici. Et vous savez que vous devez de nouveau faire vos preuves. Votre équipe avec votre « Bones » était performante, mais votre nouvelle équipe et vous doient faire ses preuves.

Booth en avait assez attendu. Il raccrocha au nez de son patron.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui expliqua en deux mots, s'attendant à une nouvelle crise de sa part. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Vas-y, Booth, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi seule.

-Bones… murmura-t-il, un peu triste.

-Quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai compris que les choses devaient changer. Et puis, c'est pour ta carrière. Tu ne pars pas plus d'une semaine de toute façon.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

-Allo ?

-Docteur Brennan ?

-J'accepte de vous aider sur votre affaire. Je vous retrouve au Hoover ?

-Euh… Eh bien oui… Si vous voulez. Mon bureau est au quatrième.

-Très bien.

Je raccrochai.

J'avais besoin d'action.

Je me sentais pleine d'énergie. Et il y avait la colère, la douleur, l'animosité (envers Booth, envers les fouines, envers le FBI surtout) à évacuer.

Alors j'avais décidé d'accepter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir faire de grandes découvertes anthropologiques en étant au labo. Et puis, en me réveillant ce matin, j'avais eu envie d'accepter la proposition du FBI. Et puis l'Agent Evans avait l'air intelligent et compétent. Je n'étais même pas obligée d'aller sur le terrain avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Blllllbllllbllll

Angela babillait au dessus du lit à barreau de son fils pour le faire rire en lui faisant des grimaces et en émettant des bruits bizarres.

-Aller ! Rigole, Michael ! Pour la caméra.

-Moi, j'ai une meilleure technique !

Hodgins lui tendit la caméra, se pencha au dessus du lit de son fils et prit ce dernier dans ses bras. Il s'assit par terre, sur le tapis rayé de vert et blanc, dans cette jolie chambre d'enfant aux murs bleu. Dans le fond, on voyait une bibliothèque pour enfant et deux peluches qui souriaient à la caméra : une grenouille avec une tête démesurée et un **ours (mot de fandebones)** en peluche qui avait un nœud rouge autour du cou.

Hodgins tenait son fils à bout de bras et il le fit voler dans les airs plusieurs fois.

-Aaaaawouhouwouhou !

Michael poussait des petits cris de ravissements. Son papa fit semblant de lui manger le ventre et cela le fit rire.

-Berk ! s'exclama soudain Hodgins parce qu'il venait de sentir une odeur habituelle mais toujours déplaisante. Maman, c'est ton tour. J'ai changé les 200 dernières.

Angela posa la caméra sur la table pour les rejoindre sur le tapis en souriant.

-Oui ! Je veux que maman me change, continua Hodgins avec une petite voix aigue pour faire comme si son fils parlait. Maman est là… Yaaaah !

Il passa le bébé à Angie qui s'extasia sur son bébé.

-Tu es si trognon !

Ils lui embrassèrent chacun une tempe en riant à moitié. Puis Angela sniffa l'odeur de la couche sale et dit :

-Hodgi… tu es sur que…

-Ouiii… C'est à ton tour mon Ange.

Il eut un petit sourire mutin et alla éteindre la caméra.

-On se souviendra que c'est moi qui ai réussi à le faire rire !

Il fit un clin d'œil à sa femme et quitta la chambre, laissant Angela prendre son courage à deux mains (ainsi que son fils) et se diriger vers la table à langer.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

J'arrivai dans le labo légal de l'Université de Washington. Je saluai le jeune Lang Mountain, artiste de loin j'étais déjà à l'aise. Bon ça ne m'emballait pas de partir au Venezuela en plus je ne parlais pas espagnol… Pff !

Je rejoignis les scientifiques dans la salle d'autopsie. Le squelette était installé là : il avait une allure très étrange. Il était jaune canari.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Agent Booth, répondit le Coronaire Sarovan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à celui-là ?

-On l'a retrouvé dans un tonneau de colorant alimentaire, dans une usine Haribo.

-Haribo ? Les bonbons Haribo ?

-Oui, quoi d'autre ! rétorqua le Docteur Higdon, entrain de prélever des échantillons sur le cadavre.

-Eh bien, ça donne pas envie d'en manger.

-C'est mauvais à la santé de toute façon. Et puis ça abîme les dents, constata Morgane David.

Ces scientifiques, tous les même !

-Bon, vous êtes au courant que je vais au Venezuela pour l'enquête. Je pars à 15h. On reste en contact ?

-Oh ! Je peux venir avec vous ?

Morgane David avait assemblé ses mains en signe de prière et lui faisait des yeux de chien battus.

-Mon chef a dit : « Pas de fouines sur le terrain ».

-Nous ne sommes pas des fouines, mais des intellectuels, ricana Higdon.

-S'il vous plaît ! Je pourrais vous être utile en tant qu'anthropologue sur le terrain. Le Docteur Brennan avait le droit et grâce à elle, vous avez attrapé plus de criminels.

Juste sur toute la ligne. Et ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose cette conversation… En plus, j'avais menti : Jackson n'avait rien dit à propos des fouines. Il avait même dit que je pouvais emmener des experts avec moi, si je voulais. « Cela vous permettra de faire connaissance ». Abruti ! Je savais que la jalousie de Brennan ne s'arrangerait pas si je partais avec Morgane David.

Du coup, je l'appelai avant toute décision.

-Tu peux Booth. J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai accepté de faire équipe avec l'Agent Evans.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, j'en ai assez de rester au laboratoire. Et vu que notre équipe n'a aucune chance de se reformer.

-Mais… Bones… Je…

-Oh ! C'est toi qui pars avec une autre femme sur un autre continent. Alors, accepte que moi je trouve une façon de m'occuper l'esprit.

Et elle raccrocha sans que j'aie pu la contredire mieux. Je retournai voir l'équipe de fouines et annonçait à Morgane qu'elle pouvait m'accompagner. Elle était super contente et s'enfuit immédiatement pour faire sa valise et appeler le Bureau pour qu'il lui réserve un vol.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, je demandai aux autres le plus d'information possible sur le cadavre. Puis, je fis une légère petite bêtise, pas trop grave mais qui témoignai de mon inaptitude à être une fouine :

**-Agent Booth je...mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce cadavre ? (phrase de fandebones)**

* * *

><p><strong>-fandebones : j'espère que mon interprétation te plaît et que ce n'est pas trop loin de ton idée… je sais que la fin est sadique, mais moins que d'habitude quand même ! <strong>

**-RadioBones : en fait, l'épisode 7 est le 2 avril aux USA … trois jours plus tot ! Cool !**

**-Laissez vos reviews ! Je sens l'ardeur de certains diminuer lol ^^ Merciii Bxxx**


	30. Note de l'auteur Bis

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Information : **

Suite aux folies de mon cerveau, votre nouveau chapitre n'est pas vraiment un nouveau chapitre… Il s'agit d'un OS que vous pourrez trouver en allant sur mon profil et qui s'appelle « Bones – Aux Choses Non Dites »… C'est une sorte de prémice à ma fiction … J'explique tout au début de l'OS …

C'est en continuité de ma fiction mais je ne pouvais pas le faire dans ma fiction, donc j'ai préféré le poster à part.

Ne pas le lire ne nuire pas à votre compréhension de la suite de la fiction

Mais je préfère prévenir mes lecteurs aguerris (qui sont en manque si je ne poste pas) que j'ai posté un OS B&B qui leur plaira parce qu'il va (et fait parti intégrante) de ma vision du couple et de Bones après et pendant la saison 6 …

**Bxxxxxxxxxxx et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 28 de cette fiction =) **


	31. Chapitre 28 : Des Homicides

**T'Pau : mais mon Os … il se passe avant le début de ma fiction. C'est entre l'épisode 20 et 21 de la saison 6 et ma fiction se passe après la saison 6, donc c'est une sorte de prémices non ? lol Bxxxx**

**TempBrennan : non moi j'm pas être responsable du cerveau de mes lecteurs ! Je sais pas comment on peut s'endormir devant Titanic, mais c'est Brennan non ? lol l'épisode 1x01 m'a toujours fait rire ^^  
><strong>

**CROCdu74 : peut être que tu vas être surprise au prochain chapitre… pck je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas Booth qui devrait s'inquiéter. **

**Low BB : moi je trouve que Brennan a été un peu jalouse pendant la Saison 6,juste qu'elle le montrait pas pck elle ne le voulait pas. Mercii bxxx  
><strong>

**July : merci d'avoir mis autant de reviews du coup lol ! ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! tu as raison, elle a le droit d'avoir un nouvel agent aussi … enfin je suis pas sure que tu sois contente avec la suite… Au fait, je n'ai pas pu te répondre toi : merci pour avoir reviewé mon One Shot la semaine dernière ! contente de voir que toi aussi tu voudrais rester à REVER (de Bones ou d'autres choses. .. ya tellement de rêves magnifiques qu'on fait) **

**Nath16 : je t'ai renvoyé un message lol ^^ tu as trouvé comment le commentaire de David et Emilyyyyy , je veux en parler avec quelqu'un ! lol bxxx  
><strong>

**J'aime bones : ben à ce compte là je trouve que ta review est trop courte voilà ! =P mercii de suivre et de commenter**

**Fandebones : je t'ai dédicacé bcp de chapitres quand même ^^ tu m'as fait galérer avec le Vénézuela : je savais même pas que c'était un pays dangereux, alors j'avais fait mon histoire tranquilou et puis g du tout rechanger pour correspondre un minimum à la réalité lol**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 28 :<strong>

**Des homicides**

_**Ou comment se firent les premiers contacts**_

* * *

><p><strong>DAISY: Dr. Brennan, we really have to go.<strong>

**BRENNAN: Yes. (Clears throat, then looks up as Booth enters. They look at each other, then Brennan walks toward Booth.)**

**DAISY: Dr. Brennan?**

**CAM: Oh, my God.**

**BOOTH: Sorry. Couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off the base to come say good-bye. Listen, Bones, you got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?**

**BRENNAN: Booth, in a week, you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero. Please just... don't be you.**

**BOOTH: (He steps closer, then reaches out and clasps her hand.) One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall. Right by the...**

**BRENNAN: ...coffee cart. I know. One year from today.**

**(They stare at each other for a moment, then Booth takes a step back and lets go of her hand. He turns and walks away. Brennan watches him go for second before she turns and walks the opposite direction herself. Booth stops and turns around and she glances back one more time, with tears in her eyes. Then Booth turns again and walks away, Brennan does the same.)**

**[…]**

**DAISY: Docteur Brennan, il faut qu'on y aille.**

**BRENNAN: Oui, oui. (elle s'éclaircit la gorge, regarde vers l'entrée alors que Booth arrive. Elle va à sa rencontre.)**

**DAISY: Docteur Brennan ?**

**CAM: Oh, mon Dieu !**

**BOOTH:** **Désolé j'ai pas pu avoir de permission, j'ai du sortir en douce de la base pour venir vous dire au revoir... Ecoutez Bones... Promettez moi d'être très prudente dans la jungle indonésienne.**

**BRENNAN: Booth, dans une semaine vous serez dans un pays en guerre. Ne jouez pas les héros... Je vous en prie… Ne jouez pas les héros.**

**(Il lui prend la main, ne la quittant pas du regard une seule seconde)**

**BOOTH: Dans un an, jour pour jour on se retrouvera face au Lincoln Mémorial devant le bassin, juste à coté du...**  
><strong>BRENNAN:… kiosque à café. Je sais. Dans un an, jour pour jour. <strong>  
><strong><br>(Ils se regardent encore intensément, puis il lui lâche la main, recule d'un pas et s'en va doucement. Elle se retourne et s'éloigne. Soudain, il se retourne encore pour la voir, elle le sent et tourne la tête à son tour pour attraper son regard. Elle a les yeux larmoyants. Booth se détourne une bonne fois pour toute et se dirige vers la sortie. Brennan, triste, fait de même dans la direction opposée.**)

**5x22**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_-Agent Booth je...mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce cadavre ?_

-Euh…

Morgane David me jaugeait avec ses deux yeux verts perçant – tiens, elle avait le même regard accusateur que Bones – tandis que ma main était plongée au milieu des ossements et des quelques lambeaux de chair restants.

-Je…

D'un geste vif, j'attrapai mon stylo et retirai ma main.

-J'ai… juste fait tomber mon stylo entre les… côtes du cadavre…

Oui, bon, on ne se moque pas. J'étais entrain de noter les dernières informations sur mon petit carnet, je m'étais penché au dessus du cadavre, j'avais tapoté le stylo contre mon bloc note et il m'avait échappé. Et il était tombé entre les os du cadavre.

Maintenant que je retirais ma main, je me rendis compte que c'était vraiment dégoûtant. Mes doigts étaient recouverts de bout de chair et de liquides corporels jaunis par les colorants. Berk. J'avais envie de vomir.

-Je… vais me laver les mains.

Je sortis précipitamment de la salle pour me soustraire aux regards inquisiteurs des fouines - pff, encore pire que les miennes ceux là ! J'allais quand même pas laisser mon beau stylo de marque au milieu de ces ossements touts dégueux ! Non mais je te jure !

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Elle était assise au Diner et enfin il arriva. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Tu m'accompagnes à l'aéroport cet après midi ?

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai un rendez vous avec le stupide nouveau psy. Avec l'Agent Evans.

-Oh…

Silence gêné. Quoi ? Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de gêne entre eux jusque là ! Mince, mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait.

-Bones. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâchés.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas partir.

Vlan.

-Mais : tu as dit, que tu comprenais.

-Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis contente.

-Bones. Ce n'est que le temps d'une enquête. Et tu n'as pas à être jalouse surtout… Tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que je ne te tromperai jamais.

-Je sais Booth. Je m'occuperai bien de moi et du bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas non plus.

Ils commandèrent à manger et heureusement, ils réussirent à bavarder tranquillement, amicalement, en rigolant par moment. Jusqu'à ce que le Docteur David débarque. Elle les vit ensemble avec surprise et vint les saluer.

-Bonjour. Je vous cherchais justement, Agent Booth, et comme vous m'aviez dit que vous mangiez ici. Il est 13h00 et si nous ne voulons pas être en retard à l'aéroport…

-Je sais… Mais nous n'avions pas dit que nous nous y rendions ensemble, si ?

-Non, mais c'est vous qui avez l'insigne du FBI et je ne pourrais pas passer aussi facilement les douanes sans le badge fédéral.

-Oh, bien sur.

-Bonjour Docteur Brennan.

La jeune française tendit sa main à Brennan qui la serra avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Alors, vous connaissez le Venezuela ? demanda-t-elle pour être aimable.

-Non, justement. Et comme j'ai étudié la civilisation d'Amérique Latine durant mon cursus d'espagnol, je suis très curieuse de m'y rendre.

-Vous parlez espagnol ? s'étonna Booth.

-Oui, oui. C'est la deuxième langue que j'apprenais en France, ça remonte à la quatrième.

-Et latin aussi ?

-Je ne parle pas, mais je comprends certains mots, oui.

-Ce n'est pas forcément impressionnant, contra Brennan, agacée par l'étonnement de Booth. En plus, il paraît que les français ne sont pas très doués en langues étrangères.

-C'est vrai, admit Morgane en riant. Vous travaillez toujours ensemble alors ? s'enquit-elle, espérant en son for intérieur pouvoir collaborer avec le Docteur Brennan.

-Non, non. Nous avons bel et bien été séparés. Et c'est définitif apparemment, grimaça Brennan.

Booth était content de voir qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas être désagréable avec la scientifique française. Il se leva après s'être essuyé la bouche avec sa serviette.

-Bones. On va y aller.

Elle quitta a à son tour sa chaise en hochant la tête. Il hésita – une infime seconde mais trop longtemps pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte – puis se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser légèrement. Il se recula en lui frottant la main avec le pouce et en lui faisant un petit sourire, pour s'excuser encore une fois de son départ. Elle ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser fougueusement.

C'était un peu comme si elle avait oublié à quel point c'était bon d'être intimement lié à lui de cette façon. Elle le relâcha à regret et il lui fit un franc sourire.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle chatouillant la fit frissonner.

-Et j'apprécie que tu marques ton territoire.

Elle mit trop de temps à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il avait déjà quitté le Diner. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main en passant la porte, et rit en voyant la tête surprise qu'elle faisait. Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit la phrase qu'elle lui lança :

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai fais ça !

Mais au fond, la réalité frappa Brennan et elle admit que c'était peut être bien pour ça justement, même si ça avait été inconscient. Vive Sweets : il lui avait bourré le crâne avec ses théories de psy et maintenant elle commençait à y croire.

Le fait est que Seeley Booth allait lui manquer.

Affreusement.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Pas envie. Bon, obligée…

Je frappai à la porte du bureau du Docteur Taylor. Docteur, tu parles !

-Docteur Brennan ? Vous allez bien ? J'ai entendu dire que votre compagnon était parti au Venezuela dans le cadre d'une enquête.

-Vous êtes bien informé.

-Vous avez accepté de faire équipe avec l'Agent Evans ?

-Effectivement. A regret.

-Pourquoi avoir préalablement refusé ?

-En signe de protestation envers le FBI. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils avaient le droit, ni en quoi il était justifié de nous séparer Booth et moi.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis alors ? Vous n'en voyez toujours pas la justification au vu de votre ton.

-Parce que je m'ennuyais au labo. Je suis une femme d'action.

-Et vous n'avez pas peur que ces nouveaux partenariats respectifs créent des tensions dans votre couple ?

-Si. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et puis ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Booth tous ces changements…

… Je fus contente que cette discussion se termine rapidement. Je ne voyais pas à quoi ça servait. Je rejoignis l'Agent Evans dans son bureau puisque nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous là.

-Docteur Brennan !

-Désolée d'être en retard mais j'ai été obligée de me rendre à ce stupide rendez-vous avec le psy.

-Ah oui, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça… Maintenant que vous faites équipe avec moi : vous voulez que j'envoie les cadavres de l'Affaire au Jefferson ?

J'acquiesçai. Il passa un coup de fil, puis nous partîmes sur le terrain et je retrouvai avec joie les interrogatoires, les observations des lieux familiers aux victimes, la recherche du lieu du crime, du mobile, de l'arme du crime… Il y avait beaucoup à faire avec ce triple homicide. Mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas comme avec Booth. Il n'avait pas la même technique de travail et je ne pouvais le lui reprocher bien sur, mais ça n'en restait pas moins déroutant. Tant que j'y pense d'ailleurs, je n'étais revenu des îles molluques que pour travailler en équipe avec Booth… bien sûr que maintenant je ne pouvais pas repartir, mais c'était vraiment gaspiller mon génie sur ces enquêtes avec quelqu'un qui ne me complétait pas aussi bien que Booth.

Le soir, nous prîmes un verre au Founding Fathers.

-Je ne viens pas souvent ici.

-Nous avons pris l'habitude de venir ici tous les soirs avec Booth.

-Demain, je vous ferai essayer le Cheers. C'est juste à côté. Et puis au moins, l'Agent Booth n'aura pas l'impression que vous le remplacez.

Il avait dit ça gentiment avec un sourire, mais je me sentis mal en entendant ces mots. Je détournai les yeux et grimaçai, mais il ne releva pas. Je crois qu'il avait décidemment une capacité à décrypter les expressions humaines largement moindre que Booth.

-Oui… ce sera bien, affirmai-je après un temps prolongé de silence.

Je repris une gorgée de mon sirop citron-framboise. C'était piquant et cela me permettait de refouler la fatigue.

-Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Non, pas encore. Je ne suis enceinte que de quatre mois et demi.

-Moi j'ai une petite fille et c'est un amour. Elle s'appelle Kelly.

Je ressentis une pointe de tristesse – je ne savais pas bien pourquoi – en entendant cela.

-Oh… Je crois que Booth préférerez que nous ayons une fille, parce qu'il a déjà un petit garçon.

-Ah… il a déjà été marié ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Il n'a jamais été marié, mais il a eu un enfant avec une de ses ex… Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu… il ne le voit pas beaucoup et il s'en est toujours voulu pour ça… en plus il…

Non mais, qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Je déballai la vie de Booth à un quasi inconnu. Moi je n'aurais pas voulu qu'Evans soit au courant pour mes parents.

-Oui ce n'est pas facile. J'ai moi-même des parents divorcés et ça n'a jamais été évident. Surtout que mon père et ma mère ne faisaient aucun effort. J'étais balloté de maisons en maisons. Vous savez ce que ça fait ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Oh oui ! Je savais ce que ça faisait !

-Vous pleurez, Tempérance ?

Il posa sa main sur mon bras avec un regard inquiet.

-Je… non, non… c'est juste que j'ai eu… une enfance difficile aussi… je suis fatiguée et puis il y a les hormones.

-Ah oui ! Parlez m'en ! Ma femme, enceinte, c'était une vraie fontaine. Ou alors une vraie lionne ! J'ai failli m'enfuir de la maison plusieurs fois durant cette période. Mais vous savez comment j'ai fait pour tenir…

Il se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter.

-J'ai compris que le sexe la calmait.

Cela me fit rire. Je me dis que c'était surement vrai en plus… cela aurait certainement marché avec moi… A cette pensée, mon ventre se réchauffa et j'aurais aimé que Booth soit là pour m'embrasser de toutes mes forces.

-Je vous raccompagne chez vous. Vous avez besoin de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

Moi détester le Venezuela. Je me sentais comme un poisson hors de l'eau à longueur de journée : la petite savait parler espagnol, alors elle se faisait interprète entre les suspects et moi, mais cela compliquait ma tâche : je ne pouvais pas aussi bien lire dans leurs paroles, sur leur visage, leurs expressions. J'arrivai moins bien à déterminer s'il y avait mensonge, doute, peur… et cela empêchait l'enquête d'avancer.

Pour rajouter à ma mauvaise humeur et mon inquiétude, le Venezuela était victime de violences et de crimes. Le peuple souffrait, la rue était dangereuse, l'insécurité était constante, encore plus à Caracas, la capitale et encore plus pour des étrangers.

Le seul point positif était que le Venezuela étant un pays moins riche que les Etats Unis, j'avais une chambre dans un hôtel luxueux à Caracas, avec vue sur la mer Caraïbe et tout cela aux frais du FBI ! Ah ah ! Parfois dans la vie, il y a des compensations ! Bones aurait adoré être là. Et cela avait le don de m'agacer : ça aurait été cool une enquête ici tous les deux. Quoique, je préférais la savoir loin de cette ville de tarés où les vauriens attendaient dans chaque ruelle pour couper la gorge du passant malchanceux.

Morgane était dans le même hôtel que moi, alors nous étions forcés de manger ensemble. Surtout que je ne pouvais en aucun cas sortir me balader et manger en ville, encore moins la nuit. Ce n'était pas déplaisant de manger avec elle, elle était sympathique, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise. C'était une première ! Me sentir mal à l'aise en face d'une belle femme ! Mais je savais que Bones en serait jalouse.

Et je savais que je ne pouvais l'en blâmer parce que j'étais jaloux aussi. Chaque soir, nous parlions longuement au téléphone (nous ne savions jamais stopper les conversations lorsque nous étions lancés tous les deux) et elle me racontait ses journées excitantes à travailler sur le triple homicide. Je lui avais rappelé plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler, mais elle disait qu'elle s'en moquait (elle était incroyable parfois !) Et elle semblait trouver l'Agent Evans très professionnel et c'était une des premières qualités qu'elle recherchait : lui aussi voulait la vérité. Ce n'était pas un flic corrompu. Il était un bon coéquipier. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre… je n'en aurais pas été capable de toute façon. Mais je détestais ça. Ça me rongeait le moral.

J'avais hâte de rentrer… comme pour m'assurer que tout allait encore bien entre nous, malgré tous ces changements.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

Des pas retentirent et les deux petites filles, Ruth et Joy, dans l'obscurité, se recroquevillèrent sur elles même, se donnant la main. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Ruthie, ma petite brunette ?

Joy sentit son amie trembler contre elle. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa main elle ne le laisserait pas lui prendre son amie ! Mais il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Tu m'obéis, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, sale vaurienne !

Il empoigna la petite par les cheveux et elle força Joy à la lâcher.

-C'est bon, murmura-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le rayon de lumière qui passait par la porte. Les même quatre yeux bleus qui étaient touts larmoyants.

-Tu viens ! ordonna-t-Il. Toi, mon Joyaux, tu restes ici pour l'instant.

Il lui caressa la tête puis entraîna Ruth hors de la salle. La porte se referma. Ruth ne s'était même pas débattue.

Joy attendit… en pleurant… Il finit par revenir (il revenait tout le temps).

-Tu pleures, ma Joyeuse ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Où est Ruth ?

-Elle est partie.

Joy le fusilla du regard, même s'il était grand, très grand et la surplombait. Vlan. La gifle avait claqué dans le silence de la maison. Elle envoya valdinguer Joy dans un coin de la pièce. La petite resta à terre, pleurant en silence, espérant qu'il allait avoir pitié d'elle et la laisser.

-Tu ne dois pas être contre moi Joy. Tu la rejoindras bientôt, ta copine. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu devrais être satisfaite que je sois si gentil avec toi.

Elle soupira de soulagement en l'entendant partir. Elle gémit plusieurs fois dans le noir, sanglotant longtemps. Quand elle se calma, elle tendit la main vers la voiture électronique. Elle passa les doigts sous le siège conducteur et y attrapa le briquet.

Elle le serra contre elle, un petit sourire méchant sur les lèvres elle devait agir vite. De toute façon, elle risquait de mourir en ne faisant rien.

Autant que Ruth soit morte pour quelque chose.

Feu ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

L'enquête était finie. Ouf !

-Allez ! Faites vos valises, Mademoiselle David !

-Docteur David ! Vous ne m'avez pas encore donnée de surnom, fit remarquer la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse.

-J'adore les surnoms, mais Bones me tuerait.

-Elle est jalouse ? rit Morgane.

-Un peu… non mais elle a du mal avec notre séparation…

-Oh… c'est bizarre… Déjà j'ai trouvé étrange qu'elle sorte avec vous… mais je me suis dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle vous avez été séparés. Mais vous êtes vraiment proches alors ?

-Euh… oui bien entendu. Nous avons travaillé 7 ans ensemble.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais elle a dit à mon chef que vous étiez un Agent bourru qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à son équipe de laborantins et de scientifiques et…

-Elle a dit ça quand elle est venue vous voir ?

-Je crois… il faudra demander au Docteur Sarovan plus de détails mais…

-Okay. Merci. Vous m'excusez. Nous partons dès que vous avez fait vos valises. Je vous attends dans le hall d'entrée.

Je descendis au ré-de-chaussé.

-Allo ? Bones, c'est Booth.

-Oh ! Tu vas bien ! Où en est l'enquête ?

-Je rentre ce soir ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Morgane m'a dit que tu étais allée raconter des méchancetés à mon sujet aux scientifiques de l'Université.

Elle ne répondit pas… elle devait chercher quoi dire…

-Bones ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Ce n'est pas justifié ! Et puis, depuis quand mens-tu ?

-Depuis que tu m'as appris !

-Bones, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Pour quoi tu me fais passer, hein ? Et puis on est en couple et …

Elle me raccrocha au nez.

-Bones ?

Je n'y croyais pas. J'essayai de rappeler, mais je tombais sur la messagerie. MARRE ! J'avais encore merdé. Bon, je la verrai ce soir et nous arrangerions tout. Morgane arriva sur ces entrefaites, toute souriante. Elle me permit de me détendre et de chasser mes idées noires.

J'envoyai un texto à Bones pour m'excuser en arrivant à l'aéroport, alors que Morgane scrutait le tableau d'affichage des départs. Cependant je crois que Bones avait éteint son portable. J'aurais mieux eu fait d'attendre d'être en face d'elle pour lui faire des reproches.

-Agent Booth ?

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'on a un problème.

-Quoi ?

-Les avions pour Washington sont annulés… comme la plupart des vols vers les USA. Pour cause de quarantaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos commentaires, critiques, hypothèses ? =) mercii bxxxx<strong>


	32. Chapitre 29 : Loin des Yeux

**Hey ! Contente que vous ayez aimé le marquage de territoire de Brennan lol. Vous faites bien de guetter le mauvais coup… désolée de vous dire ça lol…**

**Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai mis une belle scène de l'épisode 15 de la Saison 3 … une de mes préférés ah ah ! **

**Dju14 : Oh ! Bonjour ! Merci de suivre ma fiction =) tu lis depuis longtemps ? Tu as déjà posté des commentaires ? Parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas … (désolée si c'est le cas, je ne voulais pas être désagréable ou impolie… j'ai pas mal de gens qui ont commenté quelques fois et peut être que je ne me souviens pas de toi =/ ) dans tous les cas merci pour ce commentaire et je suis contente d'avoir un lecteur pour une fosi =))) Bxxx**

**July : cool que tu te sois inscrite miss, est-ce grâce à moi ? lool (toujours modeste je suis) c'est clair que morgane exagère de demander un surnom à Booth … xD il devrait en trouver un bien méchant pour se venger. **

**BONES-NCIS : ohhhh mais je ne veux pas vous torturer moi… tu fais bien de guetter le mauvais tour lol … Gros bxxx**

**Nath16 : Pourquoi tout le monde dit que je vous torture ? Bon courage pour ton boulot et le déménagement et tout =/ **

**T'Pau : qui aimerait Morgane ? lol mercii  
>CROCdu74 : Euh désolée … les retrouvailles ne sont toujours pas là… ne me tue pas … <strong>

**Low-BB : mauvais tour… peut être bien =) mercii**

**Fandebones : ils ne seront plus bloqués longtemps =) au prochain chapitre ! Youpla, Booth rentre =) postes la 300****e****review, je t'en prie lol ^^ enfin, à mon avis ce sera pour le prochain chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 29<strong>

**Loin des Yeux, Loin du Cœur **

_**Ou comment les rêves sont le reflet de l'inconscient**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Booth's Bathroom. Booth is lounging in the tub, sipping beer from his beer helmet when Brennan barges in.)<strong>

**BOOTH: Okay, what the hell do ya want now, Bones? Okay? Cause I'm not really feeling too relaxed.**

**BRENNAN: You should have told me that you weren't dead.**

**BOOTH: I already explained this to you. The bureau has to vet everyone when there is a security issue. I was just following protocol. **

**BRENNAN: Protocol!**

**BOOTH: Yes!**

**BRENNAN: We've been partners for three years, Booth, and you've broken protocol before – sometimes putting my life in danger. Which makes sense because you clearly don't have any real concern for me.  
>BOOTH: (standing up) I took a bullet for you!<strong>

**BRENNAN: Once! That only goes so far (realizing that Booth is standing there, naked) Would you like a towel?**

**(He sinks back into the tub)**

**BOOTH: Fine. What is it that I should have done, Bones? Wha- what did you want me to do?**

**BRENNAN: Well, you could have called me. Did you really think I needed to be vetted by your boss? I mean, don't you trust me?**

**BOOTH: Of course I do.**

**BRENNAN: Then why wasn't I told. It must have been something that you said.**

**BOOTH: No. I don't know why you weren't told.**

**BRENNAN: But you – you said that I should be. I mean, aren't you curious why I wasn't?**

**BOOTH: Yes! Do you want me to find out why you weren't told?**

**BRENNAN: If it's important to you.**

**BOOTH: Fine. I will. The next time I die, I promise that I will tell you.**

**BRENNAN: I'll look forward to that.**

**BOOTH: Me too.**

**(He opens up a "Green Lantern" comic book and starts reading)**

**BRENNAN: What are you reading?**

**BOOTH: A novel. (She looks at him) It's a graphic novel.**

**BRENNAN: Just so you know, I find your lack of Puritan modesty very refreshing.**

**(Booth lowers the comic book to cover himself and Brennan leaves the room, turning the music back on as she walks out the door.)**

**[…]**

**(Booth est allongé dans sa baignoire, avec un chapeau qui delivre de la bière, un cigare à la main et la musique à fond. Brennan a débarqué dans sa salle de bain sans prévenir.)**

**BOOTH : Bon, dites-moi ce que vous voulez Bones, parce que je ne suis pas hyper relax là !**

**BRENNAN: Vous auriez dû me dire que vous n'étiez pas mort!**

**BOOTH : Je vous ai déjà expliqué : le Bureau doit se méfier de tout le monde, lorsqu'il y a un soucis de sécurité. Je devais suivre le protocole.**

**BRENNAN: Le protocole? **

**BOOTH : Oui !**

**BRENNAN: On est coéquipier depuis trois ans, Booth, et le protocole vous l'avez déjà brisé et quelques fois même en mettant ma vie en danger et ça se comprend parce qu'il est clair que vous ne vous souciez absolument pas de moi !**

**BOOTH : J'ai pris une balle à votre place ! (il se lêve)**

**BRENNAN: Oui ! Une fois ! Et ça n'est jamais allé plus loin que ça. (moment de silence et de tension. Finalement, gênée qu'il soit debout, nu devant elle, elle propose :) vous… vous voulez une serviette ?**

**BOOTH : (il se rassoit) bien alors, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire Bones ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? **

**BRENNAN: Mais ! Vous auriez dû m'appeler ! Vous croyez qu'il était nécessaire que votre patron me surveille. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? **

**BOOTH : Bien sûr que si !**

**BRENNAN: Alors pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ? C'est peut être vous qui l'avez demandé.**

**BOOTH : Non. Je sais pas pourquoi on ne vous a rien dit.**

**BRENNAN: Mais vous vous avez dit qu'on aurait dû me le dire. Vous vous ne demandez pas pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ? **

**BOOTH : Si, bien sûr ! Vous voulez que je cherche à savoir pourquoi on ne vous a rien dit ?**

**BRENNAN: Si ça a de l'importance pour vous, euh …**

**BOOTH : Bien, je le ferais ! Et la prochaine fois que je mourrai, je vous promets que je vous préviendrai. **

**BRENNAN: J'ai hâte de voir ça.**

**BOOTH : Moi aussi.**

**(Il ouvre un comics et commence à lire, espérant qu'elle parte)**

**BRENNAN: Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?**

**BOOTH : Un roman. (il relève les yeux vers elle et voit son regard peu convaincu) Un roman illustré.**

**BRENNAN: Bah… (jettant un coup d'œil dans la baignoire) j'avoue que je trouve votre manque de pudeur puritaine très rafraichissant. **

**(Booth ramène vers lui la bande dessiné pour se couvrir. Elle sort de la salle de bain en rallumant la musique en passant)**

**3x14**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

_Touchers fragiles, corps frissonnants de sueur, lèvres gonflées._

_Odeur apaisante. Plaisir ultime. _

Je me réveillai en sursaut, mon rêve érotique encore bien frais à l'esprit. Sauf que ça ne m'apaisait en rien dans la vraie vie ! Ca compliquait même les choses. J'avais encore plus envie que Booth soit là à me tenir contre lui. Cependant, le lit à ma droite était vide.

Je sautai du lit de Booth et allai dans la cuisine. Je me fis un petit snack de 5h du matin. Je fonçai à la douche pour me rafraîchir et me changer les idées. Puis je pris un des tee-shirts de Booth dans l'armoire qui sentait bon la lessive qu'il utilisait, l'enfilai et allai me recoucher. J'enfouis mon nez dans son oreiller comme ça, c'était comme s'il avait été là, près de moi et que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son corps.

Je me rendormis.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

-Tu sais c'est normal que Booth te manque…

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça, Angela. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point.

-Tu es dans une période où tu as besoin de te sentir protégée.

-J'ai surtout une libido décuplée… Et Booth n'est pas là.

-Envoie-lui un texto de ce genre et je suis sure que ça va le rendre fou et qu'il va revenir illico presto.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Ca veut dire que les mecs adorent ce trimestre de la grossesse. Le deuxième, c'est le meilleure ! Et le troisième le pire !

Brennan travailla toute la matinée au labo. Il faut dire qu'avec un triple homicide, elle avait de quoi faire. A midi, Evans débarqua au labo pour voir comment elle avait avancé.

-Nous avons trouvé la cause des décès.

-C'est la même pour les trois corps ?

-Oui : le tueur suis son protocole il tue toujours avec le même rituel. Poignardant la victime avec une arme qu'il doit conserver d'un coup sur l'autre avec lui car c'est exactement la même lame. Et ensuite… il découpe les doigts et enterre là où nous les avons trouvés.

-Eh bien moi je n'ai trouvé aucun lien entre les victimes. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

-Merci. Mais c'est grâce aux autres aussi. Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? Parce que Booth vient de m'envoyer un message pour me signaler qu'il heure d'aller manger et dans une heure il va m'appeler pour savoir si j'ai effectivement consommé des lipides, des vitamines et du glucose.

L'agent rigola et demanda :

-Je peux vous accompagner ? Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné.

-Très bien. Je vous expliquerai les détails de nos découvertes.

Ils se rendirent donc dans un petit restaurant français parce qu'il l'avait invitée.

-Votre femme habite à Washington ?

-Oui, bien sur, rit Evans. Nous vivons dans une maison en banlieue. Ça fait un peu loin pour rentrer tous les soirs, mais nous avons moins de bruit.

Le téléphone de Brennan sonna – Booth.

-Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna vers le bout de la salle en décrochant.

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Allo ? Bones, c'est Booth.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le ton de son homme était froid.

-Oh ! Tu vas bien ? Où en est l'enquête ?

-Je rentre ce soir ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Morgane m'a dit que tu étais allée raconter des méchancetés à mon sujet aux scientifiques de l'Université.

Oups. Je compris pourquoi il avait l'air de méchante humeur. Mais, j'avais bien le droit de… Enfin non, je n'en avais pas vraiment le droit et il s'empressa de me le faire remarquer :

-Bones ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Ce n'est pas justifié ! Et puis, depuis quand mens-tu ?

-Depuis que tu m'as appris ! rétorquai-je, blessée dans mon orgueil.

J'étais triste qu'il l'ait appris : je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça comme une femme manipulatrice… je n'étais même pas vraiment comme ça. C'est juste que lorsqu'on m'avait annoncé notre séparation, j'avais agi stupidement, poussée par la jalousie et la vengeance. Car ça avait été un peu pour me venger que j'avais fais ça, me venger du fait qu'il n'ait pas plus tenté de sauver notre équipe.

-Bones, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! s'écria-t-il dans le combiné. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Pour quoi tu me fais passer, hein ? Et puis on est en couple et …

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour je détestais qu'il me parle sur ce ton. Même si je l'avais mérité. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de m'appeler pour me disputer ? Alors que moi j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et ne me quitte plus. Alors que moi je faisais des rêves d'amour sur lui. Et lui, il discutait dans mon dos avec l'autre imbécile de française, Mégane ! Pff !

Je lui raccrochai au nez. Pour le punir de m'avoir abandonnée. Et puis, tant pis si c'était irrationnel et si ça allait me faire culpabiliser d'ici peu. J'éteignis mon portable pour éviter qu'il me rappelle.

Je rejoignis Eric à la table.

-Je nous ai commandé à boire : je vous ai pris le jus d'orange que vous prenez d'habitude.

Je l'en remerciai avec un petit sourire. La dispute que j'avais eue avec Booth m'avait rendue triste et cela devait se voir sur mon visage, car il demanda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Je… oui…

-C'est à cause de Booth ? Il ne rentre pas encore, c'est ça ?

-Oh, si… Il rentre. Mais nous nous sommes disputés.

-Ce n'est pas malin de vous disputer au téléphone. C'est le meilleur moyen pour rester fâchés un moment. Enfin, il rentre ce soir, vous allez pouvoir vous réconcilier.

-Je suppose.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tempérance, vous vous aimez, non ?

-Oui, oui… c'est juste qu'il me semble que nous sommes un peu à cran ces derniers temps.

Après cela, il changea de sujet. Il voulait certainement chasser mes idées noires, parce qu'il fit une multitude de blagues. Réellement, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Si bien que lorsque je regardais ma montre et voyais 15h00, je m'exclamai :

-Eh ! Mais il est tard ! Nous ne devions pas aller interroger des personnes ?

Il avisa l'heure sur son portable, écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça :

-Si, effectivement. Mince. Il faut croire que je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je suis en votre compagnie, Tempie.

A ce moment là, je sentis une bouffée de chaleur monter depuis mon ventre et m'envahir toute entière. Je frissonnai et l'impression passa. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Je me levai brusquement et lançai :

-Je vais retourner au labo. Je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour vous accompagner.

Voilà, c'est bien Brennan, fuis-le et réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer.

-D'accord. Je vous vois demain.

-Oui, oui, affirma-t-elle brusquement avant de quitter le restaurant rapidement.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. De toute façon, ça devait être les hormones : elle était en manque de relations sexuelles et cela influait sur ses réactions.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

J'avoue que cette nuit là je rejoignis mon lit avec plaisir. J'avais décidé de ne pas dormir chez Booth pour éviter un autre rêve érotique. C'était une sage décision… quoi que… Je me couchais et m'endormais tranquillement, mais…

_Il m'embrasse, j'approfondis le baiser immédiatement car je suis avide de sa bouche. Chacun de mes sens est en éveil devant cette nouveauté. Nos corps s'éloignent pour mieux se retrouver nous nous unissons passionnément._

_Touchers fragiles, corps frissonnants de sueur, lèvres gonflées…_

Je sursautai et me redressai d'un bond. Oh non, pas ça ! La vérité me frappait de plein fouet alors que je me remémorais mon rêve – j'aurais préféré oublié, mais malheureusement, cette sortie sans douceur du rêve m'obligeait à m'en rappeler. Ou alors, c'était un cauchemar, plutôt, non ? Brennan, soyons honnête, ce n'était pas un rêve désagréable.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant et des images affluèrent dans mon esprit : peau pâle, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus enjôleurs… Et j'avais encore les sensations présentes, comme si tout cela c'était vraiment passé…

Je rouvris les paupières. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je me dégoûtais moi-même. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir rêvé de ça ! Je voulais rêver de Booth pas de l'Agent Evans ! Je n'étais pas attirée par lui, ce n'était pas possible ! Et puis, j'aime Booth de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur (même si c'est un muscle). Il me manque tellement que j'ai envie de tout lâcher pour foncer au Venezuela et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé de ça alors ! Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Je fonçai dans la douche pour me débarrasser de cette désagréable impression j'avais encore la sensation des doigts d'Evans sur ma peau.

Booth… quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

Il devait rentrer ce soir pourtant… Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas… ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Quarantaine. A cause d'une foutue maladie – la fièvre jaune. Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer cette enquête. Bon quoi… « quarantaine », ça voulait dire quarante jours ? Normalement oui, mais j'espérais que ça n'allait pas être le cas… Non, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Le FBI allait bien nous rapatrier !

-En quarante jours, vous aurez le temps d'apprendre l'espagnol, plaisanta Morgane.

Ah ah ! Elle est bien bonne ! Même moi je n'en aurais pas sortie une aussi pourrie ! D'accord, la petite française aime jouer à la touriste. Mais on n'est pas là pour s'amuser Bon Dieu ! Et moi, j'ai une femme enceinte qui m'attend (en boudant) à Washington D.C. – l'actuel centre du monde qui n'est même pas fichu de récupérer son Agent préféré du FBI à cause d'une quarantaine toute minuscule ! Je déteste les Etats Unis ! Je déteste les Vénézuéliens et leur accent espagnol qui fait que je comprends rien quand ils parlent anglais ! Et je déteste Morgane !

Je n'osais pas tenter de rappeler Bones. Je me disais qu'elle le ferait quand elle ne serait plus fâchée. En fait, j'avais peur de lui dire que nous étions placés en quarantaine et que nous ne savions pas quand nous rentrerions. Je lui avais juste envoyé un message pour lui dire que finalement l'enquête n'était pas terminée. Mensonge. J'étais bien beau à lui faire des leçons de morale. Je m'étais excusé d'ailleurs… je lui avais dit que je regrettais et que même si j'espérais qu'elle n'agirait plus de cette façon, je lui pardonnais aisément, parce que ce n'était pas si grave. Elle m'avait demandé : « Tu ne me vois pas comme une manipulatrice cruelle et vicieuse ? » et je lui avais répondu avec un smiley souriant « Bien sûr que non, ma Bones. Je t'aime toujours, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et j'ai envie de toi comme jamais. »

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Elle me manquait comme jamais. Nous n'avions pas été séparés une seule fois (enfin notre équipe avait été disloquée, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle) depuis que nous étions ensemble. C'était la première fois que nous passions plus d'une journée sans nous voir. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je ne dormais pas près d'elle, que je ne pouvais pas la tenir dans mes bras, que je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser le matin au réveil.

Trois jours après cette annonce de séjour prolongé, il nous arriva une aventure qui nous fit bien peur. C'était de la faute de Morgane !

Je sirotais une bière dans ma chambre d'hôtel, dans ma baignoire, quand Morgane débarqua dans ma salle de bain en trombes.

-Oups pardon.

J'écarquillai les yeux et voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas, je dis très vite :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a « pardon » ? Vous entrez dans la salle de bain des gens comme ça en France ?

-Non, non… Je croyais que vous vous brossiez les dents… Pourquoi vous prenez un bain à 14h00 ?

De plus en plus ébahi qu'elle ne sorte même pas de la pièce – pas froid aux yeux la gamine – je rétorquai :

-Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire ! Bon ! Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose d'important à me dire où vous êtes venu là pour admirer mon anatomie ?

Ma phrase était un peu trop Bonesienne, non ?

Morgane eut un petit sourire en coin :

-C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être la vraie raison… mais non… c'est juste pour vous dire que je vais en ville.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Des photos !

Elle quitta la salle de bain sur ces mots et je ne pus me récrier que ce n'était pas prudent. Je restai quelques minutes immobile, comme plongé dans une transe, puis je repris mes esprits, me soulevai, m'essuyai et m'habillai en vitesse. L'anthropologue était sous ma responsabilité ! Et c'était une gamine qui plus est !

Je fonçai : dans le hall de l'hôtel, je demandai à la réception s'ils savaient où était partie Morgane. Oui, ils le savaient : dans le quartier voisin, elle voulait voir le centre ville ancien et les musées. Voilà : tourisme, je l'avais prévu ! Mais c'était dangereux, bon sang !

Je la trouvai sans mal une française rousse ne passait pas inaperçue ici et les passants m'aidèrent à suivre ses traces. Et heureusement que je la rejoignis !

Je tournai à un coin de rue et vis la jeune femme entourée de deux hommes menaçants. Elle reculait contre le mur de l'impasse.

Des gens circulaient juste à côté, mais personne ne prenait le risque de s'arrêter pour venir en aide à la jeune femme. Je n'hésitais pas je me rapprochai doucement et projetai le premier contre le mur. Il fut sonné un instant et ce fut assez de temps pour que je cogne le second qui s'écroula sur le sol. Je sortis mon arme et les menaçait avec le flingue, tout en montrant mon insigne du FBI. C'était un risque à prendre, car je n'étais pas sûr que la plaque fédérale leur fasse peur. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de courage : ils s'enfuirent à toute jambe.

-Merci… souffla Morgane.

Elle fit un pas mal assuré vers moi, je la vis vaciller et eus tout juste le temps de la réceptionner dans mes bras alors qu'elle s'évanouissait. C'était le contre-choc.

Je la portai jusqu'à l'hôtel où l'on me posa plein de questions. Questions auxquelles je ne répondis je montai directement la jeune femme dans ma chambre et l'allongeai sur le lit. Elle se réveilla juste après que j'ai bu un verre d'eau et eu posé ma veste.

-Où suis-je ?

Elle avait l'air de la belle aux bois dormants.

-Dans ma chambre. Vous vous êtes évanouie juste après que je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous vous rappelez ?

-Oh… oui.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-J'ai eu tellement peur.

J'étais énervé contre elle :

-Oui et bien ça vous apprendra à quitter l'enceinte de l'hôtel ! Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et si je ne vous avez pas rattrapée, vous seriez peut être morte !

-Ou pire… murmura-t-elle en me scrutant. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. J'aimerais tellement avoir un petit ami tel que vous.

Non, mais je rêve ! Pff, si elle pensait qu'elle me méritait, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! J'ignorai donc sa remarque et mes pensées partirent vers Bones. J'imaginai la scène… si ça avait été elle…

_Je sirote une bière dans ma chambre d'hôtel, dans ma baignoire, quand Bones débarque dans ma salle de bain en trombes._

_-Je voulais juste te dire que je pars en ballade et tout ce que tu pourras dire ne me retiendra pas !_

_J'écarquille les yeux mince pris sur le fait. _

_-Tu prends un bain à cette heure-ci ? s'étonne-t-elle._

_-Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire ! Mais c'est dangereux d'aller faire une ballade, Bones!_

_-Je fais encore ce que je veux, rétorque-t-elle. Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire non plus._

_Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la baignoire, sourit, dit :_

_-Quoi que…_

_Puis elle secoue la tête, comme pour se raisonner et quitte la pièce. Je reste quelques minutes immobile, comme plongé dans une transe, puis je reprends mes esprits, me souleve, m'essuis et m'habille en vitesse. Bones, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?Je fonce. Je la trouve sans mal une américaine ne passe pas inaperçue ici et les passants m'aident à suivre ses traces. _

_Je tourne à un coin de rue et vois la femme de ma vie entourée de deux hommes menaçants. _

_Avant que je n'ai pu m'approcher plus, elle balance une droite à celui de droite. Je cours pour arriver à leur hauteur et projette le second contre le mur. Bones assène le coup de grâce au sien et il s'écroule au sol. Je sors mon arme et les menacent avec le flingue, tout en montrant mon insigne du FBI. Ils fuient à toute jambe._

_Bones, un peu essoufflée, me scrute, craignant ma colère. Je vérifie en silence qu'elle n'a rien, pose une main sur son ventre et elle me dit que tout va bien pour elle et pour le bébé.Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la reconduit à l'hôtel rapidement._

_Une fois dans notre chambre, elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche, passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis sous mon tee-shirt et…_

Fantasme… Oh, arrête Booth…

Sans que je l'aie vu s'approcher, Morgane me déposa une bise sur la joue.

-Merci encore.

Elle quitta la chambre sans que j'aie pu répondre. Bones… pourquoi est-ce que tant de kilomètres nous séparent ?

Cependant, la mésaventure de Morgane permit au moins une chose positive. Lorsque j'appelais le FBI pour les prévenir que Morgane avait failli mourir, ils me dirent qu'ils allaient tout faire pour nous ramener à bon port le plus rapidement possible. « Nous voyons bien que la situation au Venezuela est très dangereuse et nous ne voulons pas courir plus de risques. Il faudra juste que vous fassiez des tests en arrivant à Washington pour nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas infectés de fièvre jaune. Nous allons vous envoyer un hélicoptère.

* * *

><p><strong>-Je re-regarde la saison 6 et je la trouve super ! Alors que j'en avais un très mauvais souvenir… étrange… ça doit être parce que je suis sereine : je sais que Booth et Bren sont ensemble maintenant<strong>

**-Allez ! On approche des 300****e**** reviews ! Celui qui la poste aura un cadeau =) **


	33. Chapitre 30 : Le Contrôle

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. .. Je pense qu'il y aura 40 chapitres à peu près… Ne me tuez pas… ^^ siouplait**

**TempBrennan : c'est cool le retard, tu en lis plus d'un coup lol ! merci pour tes deux reviews ! Ouais Morgane aime bien la compagnie de Booth, mais il est sexy alors normal lol … **

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : quel long pseudo lol ! contente de te revoir, tu avais déjà posté En tous cas merci pour ces deux mots très gentils =) tu lis depuis le début au fait? lol Bxxxx**

**Dju14 : oh ! On se calme contre ma Brennie ! Brennan est un peu dans la négation du truc là ^^ pour ça qu'elle ne fait rien contre ses fantasmes … tu vas pas aimer ce chapitre alors XD ! Angela doit te dire que l'idée comme surnom pour Morganne « gourdasse » n'a paas été retenu … trop direct lol ! merci pour ton long commentaire qui m'a bien fait rire, guy ! **

**July-bones : Mercii pour ta review =) en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre miss ! **

**fandebones : veux pas mourir moi … tu vas encore m'étranger, je suppose … ps : mémoire de poisson XD **

**nath16 : Il est rentré, contente ? =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 30 :<strong>

**Le Contrôle**

_**Ou comment Brennan faillit faire une bêtise**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOILERS (légers dialogues de l'épisode 7 de la saison 7) <strong>_

**BOOTH : Okay, work with me on this, okay Bones, you have to learn how to compromise.**

**BRENNAN : I can compromise. I'm willing to let you have our daughter baptized. **

**BOOTH : Really?**

**BRENNAN : Hum, hum. Children need mythology, it helps them make sense the world. **

**BOOTH : My religion is not a myth !**

**[…]**

**BOOTH : Bon, fais-moi confiance pour ça, Bones. Tu dois apprendre à faire des compromis.**

**BRENNAN : Je fais des compromis. Je suis prête à te laisser baptiser notre fille.**

**BOOTH : C'est vrai ?**

**BRENNAN : Hum, hum. Les enfants ont besoin de mythologie. Ça les aide à comprendre le monde.**

**BOOTH : Ma religion n'est pas un mythe !**

**7x07**

**PDV de Brennan**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans le chapitre précédent<span>_

_Il m'embrasse, j'approfondis le baiser immédiatement car je suis avide de sa bouche. Chacun de mes sens est en éveil devant cette nouveauté. Nos corps s'éloignent pour mieux se retrouver nous nous unissons passionnément._

_Je sursautai et me redressai d'un bond. Oh non, pas ça ! Je venais de rêver que je couchais avec Evans. Et j'avais aimé ça…_

Quelques heures plus tard…

En me réveillant le lendemain matin – après des heures d'un sommeil peu réparateur – je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête le rêve que j'avais fait. Je nous voyais encore Evans et moi entrain de… Rahhhh !

Je me préparai rapidement et fonçai au laboratoire. J'espérais vivement que me plonger dans le travail allait me permettre d'oublier. Mais rien n'y fit. J'eus peur de me retrouver face à l'homme ! Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas le croiser pendant trois jours.

Booth m'avait prévenue qu'il ne rentrerait pas encore. L'enquête n'était pas finie. Je n'avais pas envie de l'appeler … C'était un peu comme si j'avais peur qu'il devine au son de ma voix ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête. Nous nous contentions de nous envoyer des textos. Il m'avait dit que ça ne le dégoûtait pas que j'aie parlé de lui en mal au laboratoire. Ça m'avait rassurée, mais vu que j'avais rêvé d'un autre homme que lui, je ne m'en étais pas sentie plus sereine.

Finalement, que je le veuille ou non, je fus bien forcée de revoir Evans. Au bout de ces trois jours il m'appela et me demanda si j'étais libre (cette fois-ci !) pour manger avec lui.

-Je dois absolument vous voir ! Nous devons mettre en commun nos découvertes si nous voulons que l'enquête avance.

-Oh… euh… oui… D'accord.

Je ne me sentis pas de refuser cette fois-ci. Ça faisait déjà trop de fois que je refusais et comme me l'avait appris Angela, il y a un moment où les excuses ne sont plus crédibles. J'avais trouvé un partenaire avec des compétences qui égalaient presque celles de Booth et… non il ne fallait pas que je parle de « compétences ». Et il ne fallait pas que je le compare à Booth !

Un instant pendant ces trois jours, j'avais eu envie d'aller voir Sweets, puis je m'étais dit qu'il allait tout répéter à Booth, alors non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Je me rendis donc au restaurant ce midi là. J'ordonnai mes pensées – je savais compartimenter. Malheureusement, ces foutus hormones s'emballèrent dès que je le vis assis à table. J'avais peur de rougir, mais mon visage ne devait pas être rouge car il ne dit rien. Je m'assis simplement alors qu'il prenait la carafe et me versait un verre d'eau.

-Vous allez bien ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parlé en tête à tête.

On se demande bien pourquoi…

-Oui, oui, le bébé va bien.

J'avais toujours l'impression qu'on me demandait si le bébé allait bien en ce moment… tous les gens posé cette question aux femmes enceintes.

-Je demandais aussi pour vous, Tempérance, sourit-il. Votre brouille avec Booth est passée ?

Je fis une grimace et nous fûmes coupés par le serveur qui venait prendre la commande. Et Evans ne revint pas sur ce sujet là plus tard je lui en fus d'ailleurs reconnaissante.

…

-Vous avez vraiment dit à cet homme qu'il vous cassait les pieds ? ris-je.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'esclaffais à ce point. Il m'avait raconté une histoire – certes amusante, mais pas au point de s'en rouler au sol. D'habitude, il n'y avait qu'avec Booth que je rigolais pour pas grand-chose. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là déjà ?

-Oui, je l'ai fait.

Il avait un beau sourire. Et surtout, il avait de grands yeux océan.

-Et comment a réagi votre femme ?

-Oh… Je n'aime pas parler de ma femme quand je suis avec vous, Tempie.

Mon cerveau me hurla que le terrain été glissant. Plus que glissant ! C'était une chute vertigineuse dont l'atterrissage allait être mortel ! « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui poses pas les limites, Bren ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'envoies pas balader ? »

Sauf qu'il prit ma main, et que j'étais toujours ancrée dans ses yeux profonds et que sa voix était chaude et que mon ventre faisait des bonds, et que la chair de poule hérissait mes poils et que je n'arrivais pas à me débattre pour sortir de cette emprise malveillante. Ma raison ne voulait pas continuer dans cette diretion, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus.

Il se rapprochait, rapprochait, encore et encore, petit à petit et moi je restais immobile alors que mon esprit me hurlait de me détacher, de me reculer, de récupérer ma main retenue en otage par la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers ma bouche je sentis son souffle dans le mien.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et me sortit de mon étrange transe en un sursaut salvateur. C'était fini. Je retirai vivement ma main de la sienne, me lançai en arrière et attrapai mon téléphone d'une main tremblante.

« Booth ».

Je me levai en chancelant, me saisis de ma veste et décrochai tout en quittant le restaurant d'un pas mal assuré.

-Brennan.

-Bones ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle : je rentre ce soir. Je t'expliquerai tout en rentrant, mais cette fois c'est certain. J'arriverai vers 22h30.

-Okay… c'est cool.

Ma voix avait une drôle d'intonation. J'en avais conscience. J'avais du mal à enchaîner deux idées avec cohérence. Il le sentit bien sûr, il me connaissait trop bien.

-Ca va, Bones ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que je suis exténuée.

-Eh bien rentre chez toi. A ce compte là, il faut que tu te reposes.

-C'est ce que je vais faire. A ce soir alors.

Je voulais couper cours à la conversation. Je me sentais trop mal vis-à-vis de lui pour lui parler maintenant.

-D'accord. Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

-Oui, Booth. Ne t'en fais pas.

J'attendis qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait pour raccrocher. Je n'avais pas dit « moi aussi », j'avais juste dit « je sais ». Dire que je l'aimais en ce moment aurai été comme une trahison envers lui. Il fallait que je me recentre sur moi-même. Je rentrai chez moi comme il me l'avait dit. C'était ce que je comptais faire. Je laissai un message à Angela pour lui dire que j'étais malade et que je ne viendrais pas travailler cet après midi.

Dès que j'eus franchi le seuil de l'appartement de Booth, je me sentis mal. Terriblement mal. J'avais la nausée, j'avais envie de vomir, j'avais envie d'oublier. Je me débarrassai de mon trench noir vivement, posai les clés sur le comptoir et fonçai dans la salle de bain.

Une fois mon estomac vidé, je me sentis mieux. J'avais eu besoin d'évacuer… maintenant, j'allais pouvoir mettre mes idées au clair.

Les larmes se mirent à couler dès que je fus allongée dans le lit de Booth. J'étais entourée par lui (métaphoriquement, bien sûr), je sentais son odeur, j'étais au cœur de son monde, je pouvais fouiller dans ses secrets. Et penser à lui me rendait tellement peu digne de lui : comment pouvais-je le mériter si je n'étais même pas capable de lui rester fidèle alors qu'il n'était parti que quelques jours. La grossesse n'excusait pas tout, loin de là. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Rompre ? Mais, bien que ce soit égoïste, je m'en sentais incapable. Et puis… Booth m'avait choisie, et au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur mon compte. Mais peut être que je ne parviendrais pas à être monogame.

J'avais peur de le revoir, je ne savais pas s'il fallait lui dire ou non… Après tout, je n'avais pas embrassé Evans. Et j'allais demander à changer de partenaire. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais Booth allait demander pourquoi je voulais soudainement changer de partenaire… et peut être qu'il allait faire une enquête… et peut être qu'Evans lui dirait que j'avais failli l'embrasser.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je m'endormis, mon cerveau trop embrumé pour continuer à réfléchir. Je me réveillais vers 18 heures. Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau parce que mon estomac gargouillait. Je bus beaucoup aussi. Ensuite je me douchai et retournai dans le lit en pyjama. Ce que c'était agréable une couette épaisse au dessus de moi.

Enfoncée dans les couvertures, je regardai mon portable : Booth me disait dans un texto qu'il avait décollé et serait là vers 22 heures.

Je répondis « Dépêche-toi. Tu me manques vraiment, Booth… Je suis chez toi. »

Je me rendormis immédiatement. J'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Et malgré mon envie, ce soir là nous ne fêterions pas nos retrouvailles de façon… « agitée » dirons-nous.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

-Bonjour, Agent Booth ! Près pour la petite balade ?

L'homme qui me faisait face était emballé dans une combinaison imperméable qui devait lui éviter d'attraper le possible virus que nous pourrions porter. C'était notre pilote d'hélicoptère, il devait nous ramener à Washington, me souriait et essayait de me faire faire de même. Mais je n'avais pas envie de sourire. J'étais prodigieusement agacé. J'avais envie de rentrer. J'aurais aimé que la téléportation existe, ça m'aurait évité les quelques heures désagréables à voler en hélicoptère. Je n'aimais pas trop être dans les airs…

On nous emballa à notre tour dans des combinaisons semblables à celles du pilote et du copilote.

Heureusement pour moi, Morgane fit la conversation aux deux hommes et je pus rester silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée. Je sautai quasiment de l'hélicoptère et fonçai dans les escaliers car nous étions sur le toit de l'aéroport de Washington.

-Eh ! Attendez ! Il faut qu'on vous fasse les tests de dépistage pour être certains que vous n'êtes pas une menace pour la population.

Je m'arrêtai donc, sachant que je ne pourrais passer au travers de ça. Et puis je ne pouvais pas traverser la ville avec cette combinaison encombrante je passerais pour un fou.

On nous conduisit dans une zone de l'aéroport prévue pour les tests de ce genre. Après une série de piqures et de prélèvements, quelques heures d'attente qui me parurent interminables, les résultats nous furent donnés. Ils étaient négatifs et je pus enfin quitter cette pièce isolée, passer le sas de protection et quitter l'aéroport.

J'entendis quelqu'un courir à ma suite et avant que je n'aie pu me retourner, j'entendis la voix de Morgane résonner à mes oreilles :

-Agent Booth, vous ne voulez pas que nous allions boire un verre pour fêter le fait que nous ne soyons pas gravement malades… ?

-Non, coupai-je abruptement. Je rentre chez moi. Désolé, j'ajoutai vivement en voyant son air déconfit.

Non pas que je sois désolé, mais il fallait rester poli tout de même.

-Oh… d'accord… je croyais que c'était comme ça que vous closiez les affaires avec le Docteur Brennan.

-Oui, effectivement, mais premièrement l'affaire n'est pas close et deuxièmement je dois justement aller rejoindre le Docteur Brennan.

-Oh… vous êtes vraiment amoureux d'elle alors ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, bien entendu. Bon, je suis pressé. Vous pouvez prendre un taxi.

Elle acquiesça alors je tournai les talons et fonçai en prendre un moi-même. J'arrivai à mon appartement rapidement. Je courus dans les escaliers, mais m'arrêtai en parvenant à la porte. C'était étrange… Mon cœur battait violemment dans ma poitrine et mes mains tremblaient.

Les clés eurent du mal à glisser dans la serrure, j'ouvris la porte doucement et elle ne grinça pas. Je me doutais que Bones dormait et je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Enfin… j'allais sans doute la réveiller en m'installant pour dormir car je savais que, d'une part mon lit craquait et bougeait lorsqu'on se glissait sous les draps, et que d'autre part je n'allais pas être capable de me retenir de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de caresser son ventre arrondi.

Je fonçai ainsi vers la chambre… je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. J'avais soif, j'avais faim et je ne pourrais pas me coucher sans être passé aux toilettes non plus. Mais j'avais envie de la voir et ça m'aurait paru bizarre de ne pas aller lui dire bonjour tout de suite. Et en mon for intérieur j'espérais qu'elle ne dormait pas encore, même s'il était près de minuit et que je lui avais dit que j'arriverai vers 22 heures. Pas de ma faute s'il avait fallu se faire tester par des médecins paranos !

Mais elle dormait : elle respirait calmement, enfoncée sous la couette, et je voyais juste le haut de sa tête dépasser. Je me penchai au dessus d'elle et posai un baiser sur son front. Elle ne bougea pas. Un grand sourire plaqué sur mon visage, j'allai dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau, boire, puis je me préparai à aller dormir. Enfin, je me glissai dans les couvertures, tout près d'elle, mais comme je ne voulais pas la réveiller, je me retins de passer un bras autour d'elle.

Je sentais mes paupières se faire lourde, quand je sentis Bones se retourner vers moi et se blottir contre moi. Cela me fit rouvrir les yeux. Il me sembla qu'elle dormait toujours, mais soudain je la vis froncer les sourcils et entrouvrir un œil.

Nos regards se croisèrent pour rester fixés l'un à l'autre.

-Hey, murmurai-je parce que j'étais le plus réveillé des deux.

-Tu es bien là ?

Que Bones demande à haute voix la confirmation que je n'étais pas une hallucination m'inquiéta grandement.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Pour le confirmer je l'entourai de mes bras et la serrai fort. Je caressais ses cheveux avec ma main droite et je posai ma main gauche sur son ventre. Elle se redressa un tout petit peu pour attraper mes lèvres – comme si elle avait besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire – et elle m'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et avoua :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela et ça ne fit que m'inquiéter plus.

-Bones, ça va ? Tu avais l'air bizarre tout à l'heure au téléphone.

-C'est… juste que je suis vraiment fatiguée, mentit-elle.

Elle se sentait juste vraiment coupable par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Evans, mais ça je ne le savais pas encore.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es rentré si tard ?

Place aux explications : je lui racontai la quarantaine – ce dont j'avais « omis » de lui parler – et le contrôle obligatoire que nous avions subi à l'aéroport.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, Bones… nous nous étions déjà disputés, alors… j'avais peur que tu me dises que si je le voulais je pouvais très bien rentrer, il suffisait de forcer le FBI par je ne sais quel chantage, alors qu'en te disant que j'avais une enquête en cours… Je suis désolé… mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter en te parlant de l'épidémie Vénézuélienne.

-Tu sais que j'étais déjà assez inquiète ! Je sais très bien que le Venezuela est l'un des pays les plus dangereux du monde ! Mais je te pardonne.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je suis juste contente que tu sois là maintenant, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais peut être prendre un congé maladie, parce que je me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai vomi tout à l'heure et ce n'est pas vraiment normal au second trimestre.

Cela m'étonna encore plus : Bones qui voulait prendre des vacances !

-C'est possible que le bébé fasse du punching ball avec ton estomac, non ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Dans tous les cas, pour les vacances ça me semble être une bonne idée… je peux en prendre aussi, si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi…

-Oui, je veux bien.

J'étais plus que déboussolé maintenant. Mais j'étais ravi aussi, alors je ne fis aucune remarque désobligeante.

-Tu n'as pas fini ton enquête alors ?

-Non. Faut dire que Morgane n'est pas très compétente… elle n'a pas su me dire grand-chose sur le corps là bas… il faut que son équipe scientifique travaille sur le cadavre avant que j'ai des réponses.

-Personne ne vous a attaqués à Caracas ?

-Oh… on sortait peu de l'hôtel… Mais Morgane est partie en ville et il a été moins une qu'elle ne se fasse violer, ou tuer…

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie ? demanda Brennan avec une drôle de voix.

-Euh… oui… c'est vrai.

Je sentis que le sujet était sensible alors j'en changeai rapidement :

-Tu n'as pas pris de risque toi ?

-Non, non…

-Tu as réfléchi aux prénoms pour le bébé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise que je passe du coq à l'âne.

-Non, pas trop. Mais Booth… on ne connait même pas encore le sexe du bébé. Et puis tu sais que ce sera un sujet à controverse…

-Mais non, Bones… J'accepterai ce dont tu auras envie si ce n'est pas laid.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…

-Je sens venir un « si », sourit-elle affectueusement.

-Si tu acceptes qu'on baptise le bébé.

-Booth ! Je ne vois pas en quoi mouiller la tête de notre enfant pourrait permettre sa purification ! Du moins la purification de son esprit, car pour la purification de son corps, il est certain que l'eau permet le nettoyage des bactéries et…

-Bones, Bones, Bones ! Le baptême c'est plus que ça, tu le sais… ça voudrait dire que notre enfant rencontre la Foi et…

-Un nouveau né ne voit pas à plus de trente centimètres devant lui, alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait comprendre l'importance du baptê…

-Bones… Je… Tu sais bien que je suis croyant.

-Et toi tu sais bien que je suis athée.

-Oui, mais...

Je soupirai.

-Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sujets sur lesquels nous sommes d'accord, en fait.

Je me détachai d'elle pour mieux m'installer, ayant décidé que la discussion était close et qu'il valait certainement mieux que je dorme avant de polémiquer des heures pour rien.

-Mais, nous sommes d'accord sur les points les plus importants… l'entendis-je murmurer.

-Pour moi la religion est importante, Bones. Et puis, tu dois bien admettre que nous nous disputons tout le temps pour tout.

-Ce ne sont pas des disputes mais de la controverse, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et puis, moi j'aime nos discussions, ce n'est pas grave que nous ne soyons pas toujours d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas que abandonnes tes convictions pour moi et vice-versa.

Je me massai le front en fermant les yeux.

-Que dis-tu qu'on dorme maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête alors j'éteignis la lumière. Et me tournai dans l'autre sens. Je savais d'avance que j'allais m'en vouloir d'avoir terminé la conversation de cette façon, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre.

Une minute après que le noir ait été fait, je sentis une main se poser contre mon dos. Elle remonta pour me caresser la nuque et les cheveux. Je me retournai vers elle, ne pouvant résister à sa tendresse. Par moment j'avais une sensation étrange et je me disais « Seeley ! Tu te rends compte que tu es avec Bones, que tu peux l'embrasser quand cela te plaît, qu'elle t'aime et que vous allez fonder une famille ensemble. Bones, la Bones, ta partenaire, ta meilleure amie, celle que tu n'as pas pu toucher pendant six, sept longues années alors que tu en avais diablement envie. » Et ce fut ce que me souffla mon esprit à ce moment là. Et je ne pouvais qu'en remercier le ciel.

-Booth, tu sais que je t'aime et je suis prête à faire des compromis pour toi.

Sa voix était brisée, elle avait peur que je la rejette. Ma main retrouva sa place sur sa hanche alors que je lui répondais avec conviction.

-Bones. Toi tu sais pertinemment que je t'aime comme un fou. Nous savions tout ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je cherchai son visage à tâtons et posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche.

-Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je la repris dans mes bras et nos yeux se fermèrent en même temps – et oui, même si je ne pouvais le voir je le savais – nous étions toujours en parfaite symbiose.

* * *

><p><strong>-Déjà, je vous laisse pas en suspense, alors on dit merci ! XD ! <strong>

**-Merci pour les reviews. .. Si vous êtes 6 à poster, yaura quelqu'un qui aura les mots (fandebones, je crois que tu les voulais mais bon faut que tu postes au bon moment ^^)**

**-Hate d'être lundi pour la plupart, je me trompe ? MOI TROP SURTOUT QUE J'AI VU TOUS LES SNEAK PEEK ET QUE J'AI TROP ADORE ! LOL **

**Bxxxxxxxxxxxx ! Ou sont certains qui ne lisent plus ? =( ça me rend triste de plus les voir…**

**Low-BB, BONES-NCIS, T'pau, Arroganz, CROCdu74 … et puis ceux qui avaient posté quelques fois dernièrement =(((( sniiiif**


	34. Chapitre 31 : Confessions

**Hey Guys ! Désolée pour ce jour de retard… Je plaide innocence… C'est à cause de HART HANSON ! Et la FOX ! Et l'épisode 7x07 … xD **

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : merciii en espérant que cette suite te plaise =) contente que tu suives avec assiduité )**

**Dju14 : Morgane est lente à la compréhension … va-t-elle persister dans sa conquete de Booth, le mâle ? XD Effectivement, l'Agent Evans n'a pas l'air fidèle ^^ **

**Low-BB : alors tu as vu l'épisode ? =) il était supra hein ? **

**CROCdu74 : oh mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me doute que vous êtes tous beaucoup occupés. Moi aussi =/ C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de ne pas avoir vos reviews lol Pour Booth et Bren, moi justement je ne vois pas Booth draguer une autre fille… enfin, faire un sourire charmeur peut être (vu que c'est inné chez lui) mais pas… enfin je sais pas… je le vois moins comme ça. Ce n'est pas que je vois Brennan comme une s**** mais juste, qu'elle n'a jamais été dans une relation très sérieuse jusque là. J'espère que comme prévu tu as soufflé ce week end … =) **

**Skelette : Mercii ! =) bxxx**

**Fandebones : je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas voulu me tuer… mince, je pense pas qu'il y aura encore des occasions pour que tu me menaces (à part pour le suspense en fin de chapitre NIARK NIARK)**

**Anon : oh ! Mais je n'ai même pas de prénom ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je proteste ! Tu as gagné le prix de la 300****e**** review ! Il faut que tu me dises trois mots et une phrase de ton choix que tu voudrais que je place dans ma fiction et que tu auras inventé. Si tu ne réponds pas (je ne peux pas te contacter par message privé vu que tu n'es pas inscrit) je remettrais le prix à quelqu'un d'autre … =/ Bxxxx **

**July-b0nes : j'ai trop ri pour ce que tu as dit à propos de Morgane… elle a le droit de rêver XD Le couple Evans/ Morgane ce serait trop bien effectivement ah ah ! Tu te rappelles des premiers chapitres ! Tu es ma reine des fanficteuse ah ah ! Oui c'est vrai, avant elle ne voulait pas l'admettre et maintenant oui =) ! Brennan évolue vite en général donc … ^^ Merciiiiii pour cette super review ! **

**Avrildemai : tu as souhaité et j'ai exaucé ton vœu ! Brennan va parler à Booth effectivement… je vois pas trop le personnage garder quelque chose d'aussi lourd sur la conscience =) **

**Nath16 : Je promets rien quant à être sage… Mais ne tkt pas trop lol ! Merciii **

**BONES-NCIS : merci pour tous ces compliments !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 31 :<strong>

**Confessions**

**Ou comment l'honnêteté est le fondement d'un couple qui dure**

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN: You're usually quite certain.<strong>

**BOOTH: No, that would be you, Bones, okay? (mocking BRENNAN) I'm never getting married.**

**BRENNAN: You've never married.**

**BOOTH: Well, I will.**

**BRENNAN: That's impossible to know.**

**BOOTH: You know what? Obviously, you have issues with this, so next time we see Sweets, you should bring it up?**

**BRENNAN: Sweets is having an affair with a woman who's engaged. He's hardly one to give advice.**

**BOOTH: You know what? You are scared. That's what it is. You're scared of love.**

**[Enter SWEETS and DAISY.]**

**SWEETS: Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Hey, mind if we join you?**

**BOOTH: Look at that. It's Sweets and Daisy.**

**DAISY: Dr. Brennan, it's so good to see you. I want you to know, that even though you fired me twice, I have nothing but warm feelings toward you.**

**BRENNAN: Then you wouldn't mind if I spoke freely?**

**DAISY: Of course not.**

**BOOTH: All right! (rising from his seat) We were just leaving.**

**BRENNAN: No, we haven't gotten our food yet.**

**BOOTH: We don't need the food.**

**DAISY: (sitting in BOOTH's seat) Oh, great!**

**BOOTH: And she sits.**

**DAISY: (to BRENNAN) You know, every time I get stuck on my dissertation, I think to myself, "WWBD."**

**BRENNAN: I have no idea what that means.**

**DAISY: "What Would Brennan Do?" I mean, it really should be "WWDBD" – "What Would Dr. Brennan Do?" but that seems unnecessarily formal since I'm only thinking it silently.**

**SWEETS: (chuckles) Isn't she cute?**

**BOOTH: (mockingly chuckles) Yeah, she's adorable. (to BRENNAN) Come on.**

**BRENNAN: Multiple wives is the norm in most of the world. Sweets and Daisy would have no problem if the same were true here.**

**SWEETS: Beg your pardon?**

**BOOTH: You see, Bones is just so into the murder of this bride, that the facts just start pouring out. (to BRENNAN) You would really kick ass on that Millionaire show. Come on.**

**DAISY: I can only imagine what it would be like to have your brain.**

**BRENNAN: That's true.**

**BOOTH: Oh, look at that. Text flying in. We gotta go.**

**BRENNAN: I don't see a text.**

**SWEETS: Hey, how about the four us grab some Mongolian barbecue tonight?**

**DAISY: Oh, I'm busy. I already have plans.**

**BRENNAN: With whom?**

**BOOTH: That's none of our business.**

**DAISY: I have yoga class. (to SWEETS) You don't mind, do you, Lancelot? (grabbing SWEETS' tie) It makes me limber.**

**BOOTH: Oh, here we go. We really have to get going here. Come on. Come on. Let's go.**

**SWEETS: Uh, so we can take your table?**

**BOOTH: Have the food, too.**

**SWEETS: All right!**

**DAISY: Wow, they're so nice.**

**BRENNAN: (to BOOTH, on their way out) If they want a healthy monogamous relationship, they should be forthright and honest.**

**BOOTH: Yeah, well, that's not the way a relationship is supposed to be.**

**[…]**

**BRENNAN : D'habitude vous êtes sûr de vous.**

**BOOTH : Non. C'est vous qui l'êtes, Bones. Mademoiselle Je-Me-Marierai-Jamais.**

**BRENNAN : Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas marié.**

**BOOTH : Mais je le ferai.**

**BRENNAN : Oh! Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir.**

**BOOTH : De toute evidence le sujet vous tracasse alors la prochaine fois qu'on voit Sweets , parlez-en avec lui.**

**BRENNAN : Sweets a une aventure avec une femme fiancée à un autre home et ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur conseiller.**

**BOOTH : Vous savez quoi? Vous avez peur! Exactement ! Vous avez peur de l'amour !**

**(Sweets et Daisy arrivent)**

**SWEETS : Ah Docteur Brennan ! Agent Booth ! On peut s'asseoir?**

**BOOTH : Voilà Sweets! Et Daisy!**

**DAISY : Docteur Brennan, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir ! Je veux que vous sachiez que même si vous m'avez virée deux fois, je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour vous. **

**BRENNAN : Vous ne m'en voudrez donc pas d'être un peu directe.**

**DAISY : Bien sûr que non. **

**BOOTH : (tapant sur la table). Bon allez ! Il faut qu'on y aille !(il se lève)**

**BRENNAN : Mais on ne nous a pas encore servi.**

**BOOTH : On n'a plus faim!**

**DAISY : Tiens au fait! (elle s'assoit à la place de Booth)**

**BOOTH: Et elle s'assoit!**

**DAISY : (A Brennan) Vous savez, à chaque fois que je suis bloquée sur mon mémoire de thèse, vous savez ce que je me dis ? Je me dis QECQBF ?**

**BRENNAN : Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier?**

**DAISY : Qu'est-ce que Brennan ferait? Alors évidemment je devrais dire, QECQLDBF « Qu'est-ce que le Docteur Brennan ferait ? » mais c'est un peu solennel évidement, vu que je me le dis seulement en silence dans ma tête.**

**SWEETS : Elle est mignonne. **

**BOOTH : Eh, eh! Oui elle est adorable! Allez !**

**BRENNAN : La polygamie est la norme dans de nombreuses cultures. Sweets et Daisy n'auraient pas de problème si c'était le cas ici.**

**SWEETS : Je vous demande pardon ?**

**BOOTH : En fait, Bones est tellement documentée sur l'affaire de la mariée que tout ce qu'elle a lu lui embrouille les idées. Vous feriez des étincelles dans un jeu télé. **

**DAISY : Je peux à peine imaginer ce que c'est d'avoir votre cerveau.**

**BRENNAN : Effectivement. **

**BOOTH : Oh! Regardez, j'ai reçu un message. On a une urgence.**

**BRENNAN : Ben ya pas de message. **

**SWEETS : Et si on allait tous les quatre se faire un barbecue mongole ce soir… ?**

**DAISY : Oh non ! J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.**

**BRENNAN : Avec qui ?**

**BOOTH : Ca ne nous regarde pas…**

**DAISY : J'ai un cours de yoga. (elle attrape la cravate de Sweets) Tu vas être content mon Lancelot. Tu sais que ça me rend plus souple de partout. (elle imite le grognement/miaulement d'un chat)**

**BOOTH : Allez faut qu'on y aille ! Cette fois faut vraiment y aller. Allez Bones ! On y va ! (entraînant Brennan vers la sortie)**

**SWEETS : Eh, euh… On peut prendre votre table ?**

**BOOTH : Oui ! Et tout ce qu'on a commandé aussi. **

**SWEETS : Ah d'accord. **

**DAISY : Oh ! ****Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont si gentils.**

**SWEETS : Ouais.**

**BRENNAN : (A Booth alors qu'il la pousse hors du bar) S'ils veulent vraiment une relation monogame ils doivent commencer par être honnêtes.**

**BOOTH : L'honnêteté, c'est pas bon pour un couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de vue du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner tous les deux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si Brennan se sentait toujours très mal par rapport à Booth. Mais sa culpabilité s'effilocha un peu quand Booth décrocha son téléphone et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

-Morgane ! Ah, oui… j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. Ah, vous êtes déjà au FBI… Oui, bien sûr, je passe dans une heure.

Il raccrocha et jeta un petit coup d'œil désolé à sa petite amie.

-Caroline est au Hoover et elle veut que je passe pour mettre au clair le dossier avec Sweets.

-Sweets travaille toujours avec toi ?

-Oui, juste qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler avec nous deux à la fois tu ne savais pas ?

-Non. Pourquoi t'a-t-il choisi toi ? questionna-t-elle, un peu blessée.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que tu as toujours dénigrée la psychologie.

Vlan. Brennan ne pouvait rien rétorquer à ça… pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait avouer qu'à présent elle croyait en les compétences du psychiatre et elle comprenait que la psychologie avait de la valeur face à des suspects humains.

-Ca ne te dérange pas que j'y aille ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son air pincé.

-Eh bien, tu étais obligé de toute façon, non ? Pour annoncer que tu prenais des congés.

-Oui, mais là je vais sûrement y rester la matinée connaissant la rapidité de Sweets et Caroline…

-Morgane est au Hoover ?

-Ouais…

Brennan hocha la tête mais ne dit rien – même si elle n'en pensait pas moins.

-Nous passerons donc l'après midi ensemble. Je voulais aller au Jefferson pour parler avec Angela. Elle m'a demandée d'aller la voir.

Ce qui n'était ni totalement vrai ni totalement faux. L'artiste avait envoyé à sa meilleure amie le texto suivant : « Tu as intérêt à venir travailler aujourd'hui ! Sinon ça va mal aller ! » Brennan savait parfaitement que c'était l'humour de son amie et que si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos, Angela se serait empressée de lui dire de bien se reposer et de ne pas s'embêter pour elle. Mais Brennan allait aller au labo, non pas pour travailler, mais pour se confier à sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle était désorientée.

-Très bien. Mais alors tu me promets que tu ne vas pas te fatiguer.

Il la déposa au Jefferson une heure plus tard.

-Bones, je t'aime, lui dit-il sérieusement quand elle sortit de la voiture.

Elle acquiesça sans répondre, complètement déboussolée, sans deviner la marche à suivre. Elle lui avait redit – pour seulement la septième fois en cinq mois (oui elle avait compté) – qu'elle l'aimait hier soir. A ce moment là elle en était sûre. En fait, non… ce n'était pas ça… Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'aime encore s'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait gênée qu'il lui dise « Je t'aime ». Et avait-elle le droit de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait si elle l'avait presque trompé ? Et puis, est-ce qu'elle l'aimait encore comme Booth concevait l'amour si elle avait fantasmé sur un autre homme que lui ? Elle ne savait plus alors quand elle ne savait pas, elle préférait se taire. Elle le quitta donc sans répondre et fonça voir Angela.

-Angela ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible !

Brennan débarqua ainsi, en clamant cette phrase, la voix bouleversée. Elle se retrouva face à une Angela qui fronçait les sourcils et une Camille qui ouvrait deux yeux ronds.

-Oh ! Camille vous êtes là…

Brennan tortilla ses mains puis se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise, elle croisa les bras.

-Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Camille proposa immédiatement de s'en aller, mais Brennan, ayant réfléchi rapidement, lui dit de rester.

-En fait, vous êtes proche de Booth. Angela est ma meilleure amie mais pour votre part vous connaissez mieux Booth qu'elle, alors… Juste, je vous demanderai de ne rien dire à Booth pour l'instant, parce que je compte le faire moi-même. Et je vous demanderai de ne rien dire aux autres parce que je ne voudrais pas que des personnes extérieures soient au courant…

Camille la regarda avec un air attendri :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Brennan. Je vous apprécie autant que j'apprécie Seeley… enfin, pas de la même façon, c'est certain… Mais… Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

Brennan eut un petit sourire en coin plein de gratitude.

-Nous pouvons nous asseoir ? Parce que ce n'est pas facile…

Elles s'assirent donc. Et Brennan balança en bloc :

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible pendant que Booth était absent. Et je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire et prendre le risque qu'il me rejette parce que je ne me sens pas de vivre sans lui. Mais en même temps, je me sens tellement coupable.

Elle ne regardait qu'Angela elle était plongée dans ses yeux marrons et en amande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ma chérie ?

Angela se méfiait – elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait tendance à dramatiser lorsque l'amour et l'admiration de Booth étaient en jeu.

-J'ai… déjà, l'autre nuit, j'ai fait un rêve où l'Agent Evans et moi étions… ensemble.

-Ensemble de façon…

-Oui, coupa Brennan, préférant ne pas entendre le mot. Et il se trouve que je m'en suis sentie coupable et que je l'ai évité ces trois derniers jours. Mais hier, j'ai bien été obligée de le voir et il a failli m'embrasser. Et je pense que si la sonnerie de mon téléphone ne m'avait pas sortie de cette transe, je l'aurais laissé faire…

-Donc… en gros tu t'en veux parce que tu as failli embrasser un autre homme… murmura Angie.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Booth.

-Mais ma chérie ! Tu ne vas pas lui dire ! Rien n'est arrivé ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai embrassé des mecs (ou des filles) alors que j'étais en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Mais Angela ! Je ne veux pas faire ça moi.

-Eh bien tu ne le feras pas ! Tu n'as qu'à couper les ponts avec l'Agent Débile et arrêter de faire la folle à l'extérieur du labo.

-Mais Angela : j'ai déjà envie d'autres hommes que Booth alors que notre histoire s'est concrétisée il y a cinq mois… De ce fait, il ne semble pas que je suis capable de vivre une relation monogame pendant des années.

-Ma chérie ! Ce sont juste les hormones de la grossesse. Et puis tu étais en manque… tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que tous ces facteurs ne se rencontrent plus.

Angela se tourna vers Camille pour chercher son appui.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Moi je suis vraiment étonnée qu'il vous arrive quelque chose comme cela Docteur. Vous avez passé six ans à vous retenir de sauter sur Booth. Et vous êtes restée longtemps sans… relations sexuelles il y a deux ans, non ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez été « en manque » comme dit Angela. Et puis, vous n'avez pas été attirée par Hodgins au laboratoire, alors pourquoi par Evans ?

-Il est plus sexy, fit remarquer l'anthropologue. Et surtout Hodgins est marié à ma meilleure amie.

-Oui, mais l'Agent Evans ne vous a-t-il pas dit qu'il était marié ?

-Quoi ! s'exclama Angela. Mais alors c'est un salaud ! Il a essayé de t'embrasser alors qu'il est marié et que tu es enceinte et en couple ! Mais il ne va pas bien ! Tu devrais rapidement le laisser tomber ma chérie.

-Même si c'est de sa faute, Angie, je me sens vraiment mal vis-à-vis de Booth. Je vais le lui dire. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

-Moi non, répondit Camille à la place de l'artiste. De toute façon, Seeley vous connaît par cœur, il va sûrement réussir à vous faire cracher le morceau alors autant que l'élan vienne de vous. Il vous pardonnera, Tempérance. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pardonne à Evans, alors il va falloir que vous le reteniez d'aller lui taper dessus.

-C'est excitant ! rit Angela en tapant dans ses mains.

-Non ! se récria Brennan. Ce n'est pas excitant. En plus, Booth pourrait avoir des problèmes s'il se bat avec un autre Agent.

-Tu reviens travailler alors ?

-Non, j'ai pris un congé parce qu'hier j'ai vomi et je me sens encore nauséeuse.

-Vous voulez que je fasse un test sanguin, au cas où ? proposa Camille gentiment et visiblement inquiète pour la santé de son anthropologue judiciaire.

-Merci, je veux bien. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus très normal d'avoir des nausées à la fin du deuxième trimestre. Il vaut mieux prendre les devants que guérir.

-L'expression adéquate est « il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir », ma chérie. Tu vas le dire comment à Booth ?

-Je vais le lui dire honnêtement et je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner ensuite. Mais vous savez, peut être que c'est juste un problème psychologique… Je suis jalouse de lui et Morgane… je me fais des idées sur eux… mais il se trouve qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, qu'ils ont passé tout leur temps ensemble dans un hôtel au Venezuela et qu'il lui a sauvé la vie lors d'une embuscade. Et ce matin, elle lui a demandé de venir au Bureau – elle a envie de le voir.

-Normal que tu sois jalouse, affirma Angela en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut que vous preniez du recul. Je connais assez Seeley pour vous dire qu'il ne vous trompera jamais. Cela le détruirait de vous perdre.

-Mais moi aussi cela me détruirait et pourtant…

-Ma chérie : tu ne l'as pas trompé ! Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire que tu as rêvé d'Evans. Tu lui dis juste qu'il a essayé de t'embrasser et que tu te serais sans doute laissé faire un bref instant. Mais tu l'aurais repoussé par la suite, Bren. Et maintenant, ça ne t'arrivera plus. Ce n'est pas facile d'être en couple durablement et on peut dire que c'est ta première relation vraiment sérieuse, alors il est normal que tu sois maladroite. Et Camille a raison : ne t'inquiètes pas pour Fifi Brindacier.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Fifi Brindacier c'est une petite fille rousse européenne fictive. Ça correspond parfaitement à cette Mégane.

-Morgane.

-On l'appelle Fifi, maintenant. Et tu vas plier Booth à cela aussi.

-Tu as fait des recherches pour trouver ça, Ange ?

-C'est pendant mon voyage à Paris que je l'ai entendu, sourit Angela.

Brennan prit congé de ses amies vers 11h30 et rentra à l'appartement de Booth. Il y était déjà et il fondit sur elle dès qu'elle eut passé la porte.

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Ne quitte pas ta veste ! Je t'emmène au restaurant.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres malgré le stress qui entravait sa gorge. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur et pendant que ce dernier descendait il l'embrassa passionnément. Et elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable. En plus, ils n'avaient toujours pas fêté leurs retrouvailles dignement.

Le petit restaurant dans lequel ils allèrent était intime. Il aurait été parfait pour qu'elle se confie, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage face à ses deux grands yeux noirs, avec sa main qui tenait la sienne comme si elle n'allait plus jamais la lâcher, avec son sourire amoureux qui ne quittait pas sa bouche.

Elle se sentait tellement mal, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu tenir si elle avait décidé de ne rien lui dire. Mais elle allait lui dire.

L'après midi, ils allèrent marcher en ville, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'endroit habituel, dans le parc du National Mall, près du kiosque à café, sur leur banc.

-Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, fit-il remarquer sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

-C'est parce que je dois te dire quelque chose… quelque chose qui me pèse sur le cœur parce que j'en ai honte.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui prit la main. Elle la retira cependant, sinon ce serait encore plus difficile.

-Tu peux tout me dire, Bones, promit-il inquiet qu'elle ait refusé son contact.

-Je sais. Et je ne peux rien te cacher de toute façon. Ne m'interromps pas. Pendant que tu étais au Venezuela, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec l'Agent Evans après les enquêtes et un soir il s'est penché vers moi et il a failli m'embrasser parce quejen'airienfaitpourl'enempêcher.

Elle avait terminé très vite, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et les larmes aux yeux parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait même pas savouré son dernier baiser avec Booth alors que ce serait peut être le dernier.

Comme elle n'entendait que le silence, elle finit par relever les yeux. Et elle vit que Booth s'était détourné d'elle. Comme ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle savait que s'il s'était détourné c'était parce qu'il devait être en colère. Elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille vers lui avant qu'il vienne vers elle de lui-même.

Il n'empêcha pas que cette réaction la blesse comme une lame l'aurait fait en s'enfonçant dans son cœur. Elle se détourna aussi et pris son visage dans ses mains pour ne plus voir que du noir. Elle refoula ses sanglots et essuya ses larmes avant de relever la tête.

Elle tourna la tête à sa droite pour constater que Booth n'était plus là. Elle le chercha des yeux à travers le parc mais ne le vit pas. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa tristesse. L'avait-il quittée ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter sans se dire un mot. Que devait-elle faire ? Rentrer chez elle ? Aller au labo pour pleurer dans les bras d'Angela ? Cette deuxième option la tentait plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors elle prit un taxi et fit cela. Lorsqu'elle était allée voir si la voiture de Booth avait disparu, elle avait effectivement disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Le Jefferson était calme quand j'arrivai. Il n'était pas là.

-Ma chérie ! Tu ne devais pas passer l'après midi avec Booth ?

En s'approchant, elle dut voir mon visage ravagé par le désespoir, parce qu'elle s'apitoya :

-Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il a rompu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je me laissai tomber dans les bras qu'elle avait ouvert face à moi, me moquant des gens qui pouvaient peut être nous regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il n'a rien dit. Je n'ai même pas vu sa réaction directe car j'ai été trop lâche pour me confier en le regardant dans les yeux. Alors même qu'il m'a toujours dit que le contact visuel était important dans une conversation. Par la suite, il est parti sans me prévenir alors que je pleurai toujours.

-Bren ! Tu aurais dû lui dire que ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ! Que tu l'aimes ! Là, il est parti avec je ne sais quelles idées folles en tête. Tu as bien précisé que tu ne l'avais pas embrassé ?

-Je crois… je ne me souviens pas bien de ce que j'ai dit… J'étais trop émotive.

-Bon… On va essayer de l'appeler…

A cet instant précis mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai avec des mains tremblantes, sans même regarder qui était l'émetteur de l'appel.

-Brennan.

-Docteur Brennan, c'est Sweets. Je vous appelle parce que je viens de croiser Booth dans une rage folle. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, mais il avait des yeux furieux et il… il cherchait l'Agent Evans. Je me suis dit que ça avait un rapport avec vous du coup…

Le psychologue bégayait. Il semblait chamboulé par le fait que ses amis aillent mal.

-Vous allez bien, vous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, tout va bien. Du moins du point de vue de mon corps. Je n'ai aucune blessure physique. Booth et moi nous sommes disputés et il ne faut pas qu'il trouve l'Agent Evans… sinon il risque d'y avoir de graves conséquences…

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais bien aimé que l'Agent Evans disparaisse de ma vue pour toujours. Mais je craignais bien trop que Booth le trouve et ne le tue… Je ne savais pas exactement comment il pouvait réagir.

-Vous n'avez pas eu une aventure avec l'Agent Evans ? questionna encore Sweets. Parce que sinon je crains que l'Agent Booth, contrôlant mal sa colère, ne commette un acte irréparable.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Sweets. Vous allez appelez Booth et lui dire que l'Agent Evans est ici, au Jefferson. Angela, Camille, Hodgins et moi allons le calmer.

-Euh… Très bien.

Sweets fit bien les choses car Booth arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

Camille, Angela et moi étions installés sur la plateforme du haut. Elles buvaient un café chacune et moi un verre de lait requinquant. Des pensées noires m'entouraient de leur ombre et m'empêchaient de réfléchir rationnellement. « Faites qu'il me pardonne ».

Nous vîmes Booth débarquer dans le laboratoire et foncer dans le bureau de Camille. Nous nous levâmes en vitesse et descendîmes. Comme cela, nous l'arrêtâmes alors qu'il ressortait de la pièce.

-Où est-il ?

Il évitait mon regard, il laissait ses yeux allaient de Camille à Angela, d'Angela à Hodgins – qui venait de nous rejoindre.

-Qui ? demanda ce dernier.

-L'abruti d'agent qui m'a remplacé dans l'équipe !

-Je préfère le surnom d'« intérimaire qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de Booth », intervint Angela de sa voix apaisante et facétieuse.

Mais Booth n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il jeta ses yeux sur Camille et haussa un sourcil.

-Il vient de partir, mentit Camille. Mais Seeley, tu dois te calmer ! Si tu le tues tu iras en prison et le bébé n'aura pas de père. Et Parker...

Sweets débarqua à ce moment là, tout essouflé.

-Elle a raison Agent Booth ! Pioufff (il inspira un grand coup et enchaîna : ) vous savez que vous ne contrôlez pas toujours votre colère alors il faudrait mieux éviter une confrontation immédiate et que vous tentiez plutôt de vous réconcilier avec le Docteur Brennan. Vous n'êtes pas un cerf qui doit combattre pour…

Booth et moi le fusillâmes ensemble des yeux. Il n'avait pas intérêt à nous comparer à un cerf et une biche en rut. Alors il se tut. Et les deux yeux marron que j'affectionnais tant se posèrent enfin sur moi. Je fis une petite moue coupable et murmurai :

-Tu ne voudrais pas que nous prenions un moment en privé ?

Il soupira et acquiesça à mon grand soulagement.

-Pas dans ton bureau, ils vont tous nous espionner, me prévint-il alors que nous nous éloignons des autres.

Ainsi je l'entraînai dans les limbes là au moins nous étions sûrs de ne pas être dérangés ou entendus car personne ne descendait ici sans ma demande préalable – hormis Camille sur laquelle je n'avais aucune autorité.

Nous marchâmes un moment sans parler, nous enfonçant toujours au plus profond de l'immense salle qui était, je l'avouai, un peu angoissante. Surtout à cet instant, alors que j'avais un Booth furieux en ma compagnie qui allait peut être sonner mon glas en m'annonçait qu'il ne pouvait plus construire sa vie avec une femme quasi-presque-non-monogame.

« Booth/Bones »

Nous avions parlé en même temps. A la seconde près. Les âmes sœurs existent ?

-Vas-y, m'enquis-je.

-Bones… Si je voulais le retrouver c'était pour lui dire que votre partenariat était terminé et pour le menacer. Je ne veux plus qu'un type tel que lui t'approche.

Je ne rétorquai pas qu'Evans n'était pas dangereux ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis c'était assurément vrai qu'il n'était pas fréquentable.

-C'est normal si tu m'en veux, Booth… contredis-je (je devais aimer me faire du mal : vas-y scarifie-toi Tempérance, suicide toi… tu ne le mérites plus)

Il soupira encore une fois et m'arrêta avec sa main contre mon bras puis caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

-Booth ! me récriai-je les larmes recommençant à couler devant sa tendresse. J'ai failli te tromper et peut être que je recommencerais et je ne pense pas que tu puisses être heureux avec moi ! Nous nous disputons toujours, tu as raison ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne seras plus… mon homme… que je ne te laisserais plus voir ton enfant…

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me pardonnes aussi facilement ! Booth ! J'en ai eu envie de ce baiser ! hurlai-je. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité ! Si un autre homme que toi m'attire…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je balançais tout cela – ce n'était pas parce que je voulais lui faire mal, c'était tout le contraire. C'était juste que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait m'aimer alors que j'étais visiblement une folle hystérique instable !

Il eut un bref éclat de fureur dans les yeux (qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lire les émotions dans la pupille d'un œil ? Ah oui, c'est moi qui ai dit ça…). Il se rapprocha de moi et je reculai d'un pas, si bien que je me retrouvai accolée contre l'une des étagères des limbes où étaient entreposés tous les os. Il posa ses deux bras autour de moi me coupant toute fuite. Je savais que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas complètement collé à moi était mon petit ventre rond qui l'en empêchait.

-Ne dis plus jamais que tu ne me mérites pas !

-Je veux seulement éviter de te faire souffrir… opposai-je encore, avec des yeux supplicateurs.

Sa voix était froide, glacée, glaciale. Je ne sais pas si je lui avais déjà entendu un tel ton, mais dans tous les cas il n'avait jamais utilisé une telle intonation à mon égard.

Il saisit mes lèvres entre ses dents et les mordit avec sauvagerie. Tout d'abord je ne répondis pas, convaincue, malgré sa phrase, que c'était un baiser d'adieu. Et puis il m'avait fait mal. Mais comme le baiser s'éternisait, je décidai d'y participer. Après tout, nous pourrions peut être mourir avant qu'il ne stoppe l'étreinte.

Soudain, je sentis ses mains passer sous mon tee-shirt et sa bouche descendit dans mon cou.

-Et je te pardonne si j'ai envie, de ce que j'ai envie.

Il se baissa d'un coup, déboutonna mon pantalon et le descendit d'un coup sec. Il remonta et reprit ma bouche. Il était plus violent, plus brusque qu'à l'ordinaire. Et il se glissa en moi sans plus de cérémonie. Il m'adossa au mur (non l'étagère, Brennan) souleva mes jambes et je les passai autour de sa taille tout en m'accrochant à son cou.

-Booth…

Ma voix était encore brisée mais les larmes avaient cessé de couler. J'avais du mal à enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes sous ses caresses et j'avais donc du mal à comprendre le fait qu'il me fasse l'amour après que je l'aie trahi.

Je pensai une seconde aux possibles caméras – mais il n'y en avait de toute façon pas dans les limbes. Je bâillonnai tout de même de ma bouche celle de Booth pour que nos gémissements ne résonnent pas trop loin.

La danse ne dura pas très longtemps. Booth y allait fort et nous atteignîmes vite le point de culminance du plaisir. Les jambes flageolantes, je retrouvai l'appui du sol alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Il se pencha pour remonter mon pantalon tendrement en embrassant mes jambes alors qu'il glissait petit à petit la toile le long de celles-ci. Quand je fus rhabillée, il m'embrassa, toujours tendrement, repositionna mes cheveux en broussaille et dit d'un ton des plus sérieux :

-Je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu me blesses. C'est ça le véritable amour, non ?

Je réalisai cette phrase : je n'arrêtai pas de dire que s'il me quittait, je mourrais. Cela était peut être un peu mélodramatique, un peu exagéré, un peu romantique. Mais cela voulait bien dire que je l'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il me fasse endurer, non ?

-Je viens de comprendre, avouai-je doucement.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cette fin vous a plu ? (ce n'est pas la finfin, juste la fin du chapitre lol)<strong>

**-Désolée d'avoir posté avec un jour de retard. Mais hier soir il fallait absolument que je regarde l'épisode 7x07… Et après il était tard, donc == dodo ! Désolée encore. Vous avez aimé l'épisode ? Beaucoup râle après la saison 7 (et la 6) mais moi j'adore la 7 et la 6, avec du recul et un revisionnage, je l'aime bien aussi. Même si ce n'est plus aussi bon que d'anciens épisodes… ils sont magnifiques tous les 2 (tous les trois maintenant) **

**Répondez moi dans vos reviiewssss !**

**PS : Anon qui a gagné la 300****e**** review, review s'il te plait et donne moi tes mots et ta phrase ) **


	35. Chapitre 32 : Rassemblement

**BONJOUR ! Les remerciements :**

**Nath16 : l'épisode 7, je me suis repassée la scène d'accouchement des tonnes de fois lol je suis folle. Ne tkt pas pour l'interview du DVD, ça ne presse pas, lol =) le 8, je l'ai pas encore vu et j'ai vu la promo du 9 aussi. Pour la scène du chapitre précédent qui t'a déplu, j'en parle à la fin du chapitre ) j'en reparle à la fin du chapitre parce que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir aimé. **

**CROCdu74 : contente que tu aies aimé les réactions des personnages … enfin hormis celle de Booth et de son « viol » lol … j'en reparle à la fin du chapitre parce que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir aimé. **

**T'Pau : tu es bien la seule à aimer la scène d'amour… ****je reparle de ça à la fin du chapitre =/ je crois que j'aurais du te la confier à écrire cette scène lol **

**BONES-NCIS : merci pour tous ces adjectifs ! J'attend tes futures review qui auront donc du retard avec impatience… Bxxx**

**Avrildemai : alors tu as aimé le 7x07 ? Merci pour ta review, miss ! **

**July-b0nes : contente que tu aies aimé les surnoms lol contente que tu aies aimé la fin, parce que yen a qui n'ont pas trop aimé parce qu'elles ne voient pas Booth faire l'amour à Bren comme ça. Tu répondras à mon message privé ?  
>fandebones : contente que tu aies eu le temps de lire, miss =) mercii beaucoup pour ta review. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : vu que la 300<strong>**e**** review a été postée par un anonyme et qu'il ne m'a pas donné de nouveau signe de vie… Tu as posté la 301****e****review, donc tu gagnes le droit de me donner 3 mots et une phrase… HAPPY ? lol … Même j'ai une proposition … mais ça dépend si tu as un peu de temps pour écrire ou non … ^^ tiens moi au courant Bxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 32 : <strong>

**Rassemblement**

_**Ou comment Booth et Brennan prirent les choses en main**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoilers légers épisode 7x01<br>**_

**ANGELA : Is it true that you were crying at the crime scene?**

**BRENNAN****: Only as a result of increased hormonal output, not at sadness at the victim's death.**

**WENDELL: Probably chorionic gonadotropin.**

**BRENNAN****: Exactly.**

**WENDELL: Still, I mean, you crying. I would have loved to see that.**

**BRENNAN****: Why?**

**ANGELA : It's sort of like an eclipse. It doesn't happen that often.**

**BRENNAN****: Booth took a picture of me, but since I have a picture of him cooking an omelet naked he agreed never to show it to anyone.**

**WENDELL: Smart move.**

**ANGELA : I'm sorry. Naked? Wow. Okay, listen, I am your best friend, honey, so I think I should take a peek at that.**

**WENDELL: Based on the remodeling, these fractures occurred about six months ago.**  
><strong>BRENNAN : Blunt force trauma to the frontal bone.<strong>

**WENDELL: There's also remodeling damage to the clavicule.**

**BRENNAN****: And acromion. All on the left side.**

**WENDELL: It could be from a fall. **

**BRENNAN****: Or a beating. It is impossible to tell with so much remodeling.  
>ANGELA : Is it the full figure ? <strong>

**BRENNAN****: No! The injuries seem to only extend to here.**

**ANGELA : I'm talking about the omelett shot.**

**WENDELL : Weren't you going to use those pictures to do a facial reconstruction?**

**ANGELA : Killjoy.**

**[…]**

**ANGELA : Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as pleuré sur la scène de crime? **

**BRENNAN****: C'était simplement le résultat d'une montée hormonale, et non pas à cause de la tristesse de la mort de la victim. **

**WENDELL: Surement la gonadotropine chorionique.**

**BRENNAN****: Exactement.**

**WENDELL: Mais vous avez quand meme pleuré. J'aurais adoré voir ça. **

**BRENNAN****: Pourquoi ?**

**ANGELA : C'est un peu comme une eclipse. Ça n'arrive pas souvent. **

**BRENNAN****: Booth m'a prise en photo, mais puisque j'en ai une de lui entrain de cuisiner une omellette picture nu, il ne la montrera à personne. **

**WENDELL: Bien joué!**

**ANGELA : Pardon? Nu! Whaou! Okay, écoute ma chérie, je suis ta meilleure amie donc j'ai le droit d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil. **

**WENDELL**:** En me basant sur le remodelage, ces fractures dates d'il y a six mois.**  
><strong>BRENNAN : Traumatisme sur l'os frontal. <strong>

**WENDELL: Il a aussi des fractures remodelées sur la clavicule.**

**BRENNAN****: Et l'acromion. Toutes sur le côté gauche.**

**WENDELL: Causées par une chute... **

**BRENNAN****: Ou une bagarre. Elles sont trop anciennes pour le dire. **

**ANGELA : C'est de haut en bas ? **

**BRENNAN****: Non! Ces lésions semblent s'arrêter ici.**

**ANGELA : Je parle du cuisinier nu.**

**WENDELL : Tu n'as pas pris toutes ces photos pour faire une reconstruction faciale? ANGELA : Rabat-joie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Gary était un mec tranquille dans le sens où il se prenait rarement la tête et passait peu de temps à parler et beaucoup à écouter. Mais il était observateur, il captait chaque détail suspicieux de la société, chaque nuance magnifique de la vie. C'est ainsi qu'il sut ce qu'il se passait. Il avait une bonne mémoire et l'article dans le journal l'avait marqué. Pourquoi enlevait-on des enfants ? Enfin, il se doutait de la réponse mais cela lui paraissait trop horrible pour exister vraiment jusque là.

Mais ce jour-ci, il comprit toute la gravité de l'affaire car il en fit parti pendant un instant…

Il se baladait dans le parc et soudain au dessus des arbres, il vit s'élever un cerf-volant bleu qui jurait sur ce ciel gris et pluvieux. Et un mauvais pressentiment le saisit. Le cerf-volant était devenu un mauvais présage à Washington. Il courut vers cet oiseau en plastique qui était relié à un arbre par une ficelle. Mais il n'y avait personne près de cet arbre. Gary balaya les alentours du regard mais ne vit rien de suspect. Aucun gamin dans le coin… Aucune gamine.

Gary ne savait pas que lorsque le cerf-volant volait dans le ciel, le criminel avait déjà frappé.

…

Mark était entrain de jouer autour des balançoires et du toboggan quand IL était venu le voir. Il ne s'était pas méfié… forcément. Il L'avait cru et maintenant, il était là, dans cette voiture qui était devenue angoissante maintenant.

Et cet homme qu'il ne pouvait plus trouver sympathique. Qu'il ne pouvait plus aimer.

-C'est pas maman qui t'a envoyé…

La constatation de l'enfant emplit la voiture et se diffusa dans la conscience du petit garçon perdu pour devenir une évidence, une vérité. L'homme ne répondit pas. Il souriait juste.

Une larme de désespoir coula sur la joue de Mark. Il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

_Chapitre précédent :__ Booth et Brennan viennent de se __**retrouver**__ dans les limbes…_

Ils quittèrent les limbes sans demander leur reste. De même, ils sortirent discrètement du Jefferson sans croiser aucun de leurs amis. Ils en furent ravis. Ils n'avaient pas à fournir d'explications pour l'instant. Ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Booth et refirent l'amour plus longuement. Ils jouèrent à cache-cache dans l'appartement. Touts nus. (erm erm…) Et ce fut ce soir là que Brennan, alors que Booth préparait une omelette portant seulement un tablier sur la tête comme il aurait porté un bandana, prit un cliché mémorable de son petit ami.

CLAC.

La photo était en boîte et Booth se retourna surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle ré-appuya sur le bouton une seconde fois, puis une troisième, le prenant cette fois bien de face.

-Ce sont des souvenirs. Et puis, si tu me relaisses seule trop longtemps, j'aurais quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher pour libérer mes pulsions.

-Donne-moi cet appareil ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, tentant d'être menaçant malgré sa tenue grotesque et son visage barré d'un sourire.

-Ton omelette va brûler, chéri, lança-t-elle en riant et en s'enfuyant de la cuisine.

Booth soupira. Puis il eut un petit rire, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et reprit la préparation de son omelette. Après tout, il pourrait dégoter son appareil photo plus tard et effacer les photos.

Le lendemain matin, ils déjeunèrent en se mirant avec des yeux charmeurs, plus complices que jamais. Cependant, une mauvaise nouvelle vint ternir ce beau matin de printemps… La mauvaise nouvelle était dans tous les journaux.

_« Le kidnappeur d'enfants a encore frappé hier à Washington. Alors que j'écris ces lignes, la police fouille le domicile du petit Mark Jackson qui a disparu hier alors qu'il jouait dans un parc communal. Comme précédemment, les forces de l'ordre ont trouvé un cerf volant battu par les rafales de vent, signe de mauvais augures. Nous vous tenons au courant. Article by Adeline Roberts. The Washington Times. » _

-Merde ! jura Booth.

-J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, souffla Brennan toujours pessimiste.

-Si ça avait été nous qu'ils avaient mis sur l'affaire, nous aurions arrêté ce taré depuis longtemps !

-Rien ne te permet de le savoir.

-Bones ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire…

Elle posa sa main sur son bras en signe de soutien. Elle affichait une mine pensive. Comme si elle avait eu une sorte de réminiscence, elle demanda :

-Ca te tient vraiment à cœur ?

-Evidemment que ça me tient à cœur, Bones ! Ce sont des enfants auxquels on fait du mal et je déteste me sentir impuissant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Jackson ne me confie pas cette affaire.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour les enlèvements d'enfants… remarqua-t-elle sans tact.

-Bones ! On a déjà sauvé un enfant ! Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, c'est vrai… (silence) si c'est vraiment important pour toi, je peux peut être faire quelque chose…

Il était surpris :

-Ah bon ? Comment ?

Il s'attendait à tout de la part de son anthropologue de génie. Un tour de magie avec je ne sais quels os ? Ou quelles particules ? Ou il ne savait quelle expérience ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux et se leva pour aller fouiller dans son sac de travail. Elle en sortit son ordinateur portable et vint le poser sur la table de la cuisine entre eux deux.

-Tu ne vas pas être content, l'avertit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai désobéi…

Il plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas en quoi elle lui avait plus désobéi que d'habitude… elle lui avait souvent désobéi, mais cela avait son charme… et puis, il ne pouvait pas exiger d'elle qu'elle l'écoute sur tout…

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il s'étant attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Je savais que tu ne serais pas content. Mais passons… J'ai…

-Non, on ne passe pas ! Bones ! C'est dangere…

-Pas plus que de partir au Venezuela ou de côtoyer Hodgins et ses expérimentations déraisonnables. Je disais donc que j'ai interrogé les familles des victimes et j'ai classé les informations dans un dossier. Nous pourrions demander l'aide de Sweets pour trouver un profil de pervers pédophile. Je pense qu'il est possible que ce soit l'un des membres de l'une des familles. Il peut rechercher des liens. Toi et lui, vous vous occupez donc de la psychologie et de l'humain comme vous savez si bien le faire. J'ai pris des photos des scènes d'enlèvements et je peux demander à Angela d'essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas de corps sur lesquels travailler. Pas plus que je n'ai d'éléments tangibles pour Hodgins… d'habitude c'est lui qui localise les meurtriers grâce aux particules…

Il était bouche bée qu'elle ait réfléchi à tout cela.

-Wow… Eh bien, Bones… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Mais, nous n'avons pas le droit…

-On n'a qu'à le prendre le droit ! Sans nous la vérité ne sera pas découverte. Tu viens de le dire nous sommes les seuls capables de ça.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Mais tu crois que sans une enquête officielle nous allons avancer ? Techniquement je n'ai pas les salles d'interrogatoires, alors que c'est ce qui effraie les gens et les faits parler habituellement.

-Tu les ferais parler sans ça, Booth.

-Et même si nous pouvons utiliser le labo, il ne faut pas qu'un Agent vienne fouiner.

-Le seul qui aurait pu ne viendra plus.

-Evans tu veux dire ?

-Oui. Je lui ai envoyé un texto pour lui dire que notre partenariat était terminé.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, mal assuré, alors qu'elle venait de prononcer ces mots avec une voix forte et droite.

-Merci, Bones… murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front tendrement.

-C'est normal, Booth. De toute façon, je ne veux plus travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tant pis, j'abandonne l'idée de retrouver quelque chose comme avant…

-Tu as bien conscience que ce n'est pas toi le problème, bébé… Il t'a manipulée parce qu'il avait envie de toi. Ça n'arriverait peut être pas si tu te trouves un nouvel Agent…

-Booth… Je suis sexy… ça arrivera de nouveau. Ou alors, il me faudrait une partenaire femme.

Il ricana.

-Quoi ? fit-elle car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se moquait d'elle.

-Toi en partenariat avec une femme ! Vous vous prendriez la tête en permanence. Je te signale que les hommes laissent plus de choses passer et tu as vu à quelle fréquence allaient nos disputes… avec une autre fille ce serait pire.

-Au moins, elle ne voudrait pas coucher avec moi.

-Un gay, ce serait parfait. Il serait gentil et adorerait discuter avec toi mais il ne voudrait pas coucher avec toi.

-Un jour, tu as dit que « même les homosexuels anglais (parce que nous étions à Londres) voudraient coucher avec moi ». Tu mentais ?

-Ah oui… non si j'ai dit ça c'est parce que ça doit être vrai… tu as vraiment une mémoire à toute épreuve.

-Merci. Bon, alors, tu relèves le défi de l'enquête ?

Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux bleus et pétillants de sa petite amie. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle provoquait exprès son côté joueur compulsif. Il la détestait et l'adorait pour ça.

-Evidemment, tant que c'est avec toi. En équipe…

Ils se sentirent bien à ce moment là. La même boule de chaleur leur chatouilla le ventre. Ils se rendaient vraiment compte – surtout Booth, car Brennan le savait déjà – combien leur partenariat leur manquait. Ça avait été partie intégrante de leur histoire jusque là et c'était étrange que ce ne soit plus le cas.

-We're back, Baby, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de sa bouche avec le sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle.

-Yep. Nous sommes de retour pour de bon, hein?

Il balaya l'espace qu'il restait entre leur bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement pour officialiser leur décision. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent ces gosses.

…

-Allo, Angie ?

-Bren ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu pourrais demander aux autres de venir chez moi ce soir ?

-Oh, oui. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, Angela, intervint Booth car ils appelaient en haut parleur. Mais nous devons parler avec vous d'un sujet très important mais qui ne peut pas s'ébruiter. Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va vous plaire.

-Oh ! Bonjour Booth ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, très bien. Et vous, et le bébé ?

-Nous nous portons merveilleusement bien, rit-elle. Bon, d'accord. On dit chez toi à 19 heures, ma chérie ?

-Oui, si personne n'a rien d'autre de prévu.

Ils raccrochèrent et téléphonèrent à Sweets pour l'inviter à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas emmener Daisy (elle était beaucoup trop bavarde et risquait de laisser échapper des informations capitales). Ils appelèrent Caroline aussi, car c'était important de l'avoir dans son équipe celle-là !

_Quelques heures plus tard… _

-Oh ! Mais je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! s'exclama Caroline avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-Faut dire que ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, souffla Camille avec le sourire de celle qui avait l'habitude des enfantillages de son équipe.

-Moi, je suis partant ! lança Hodgins par-dessus les voix des autres, car bien sûr, il était toujours partant pour agir contre le gouvernement, de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Booth et Brennan ont tendance à aimer les défis, cela stimule leur partenariat, remarqua Sweets, aimant jouer le psy.

-Nous ne sommes même plus partenaires, rétorqua Brennan à cette remarque qu'elle trouvait pourtant cruellement juste.

-Dans votre cœur, vous l'êtes toujours… La preuve : vous tenter de reconstruire votre équipe de manière détournée. C'est très sain, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'œil dubitatif de son amie.

Booth le coupa :

-Sweets. Vous savez que la façon dont vous dites « C'est très sain » est affreusement énervante. Revenons à nos moutons : vous avez bien conscience que mener une enquête non officielle va être très, très, très compliqué.

-On va y arriver, mec ! promit Hodgins en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Je connais plein de tuyaux.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Hodgins…

-On risque quoi ? demanda Angela, un peu inquiète pour l'avenir de son fils si ses deux parents se retrouvaient au chômage, ou pire, en prison.

-Vous pas grand-chose, hormis peut être un renvoi du Jefferson… C'est surtout moi qui peux être rayée du Barreau, constata Caroline.

-Et moi viré du FBI. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de nous suivre, Angela, ou vous Caroline, dit Booth.

-Maintenant que je suis au courant ? s'exclama Caroline. Cela revient au même puisque je suis censée le signaler. Et puis pour l'instant nous ne faisons rien de mal. De toute façon je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde. Quels vont être vos premiers actes ?

Brennan, toute fière d'être celle qui expliquait comment ils allaient procéder, sous le regard amusé de Booth, partit dans un long monologue que tous écoutèrent avec attention.

-J'ai un dossier complet écrit, d'interrogatoires répertoriés, pour Sweets. Il pourra trouver de potentiels suspects je lui laisse le plaisir de la recherche… Nous prendrons tout ce que vous pourrez en tirer, Sweets. Angela, j'ai quelques photos des lieux où les enfants ont disparu. Il faut que tu recherches des liens. Toi et Sweets êtes ceux qui sont le plus à même de rechercher de possibles suspects en faisant des liens entre les lieux, les moments, les personnes… Hodgins et Camille… je n'ai malheureusement rien pour vous. Hodgins, tout comme Caroline, nous comptons sur ton aide pour passer outre les embûches que poseront sur notre chemin les autorités. Angela pourra peut être investir le réseau du FBI ou de la police d'Etat, je ne sais pas… Booth et moi voulons vous trouver des preuves matérielles à examiner, donc nous proposons qu'Angela fasse des recherches pour savoir qui a conservé les éléments retirés des scènes de crime et Booth et moi allons tenter de les récupérer. Ne demandez pas comment, nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi. Nous sommes le pilier, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas grand-chose à étudier en réalité… nous ne pouvons compter que sur vous. Camille, comme vous êtes la directrice au Jefferson, vous allez coordonner l'équipe de fouines et les couvrir. Il faut que nous avancions les autres enquêtes qu'on nous a confiées. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'autre enquête, mon partenariat avec l'Agent Evans a pris fin aujourd'hui et donc nous allons devoir remettre le corps au FBI. Désolée, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ne pas finir le travail commencé…

-Ca c'est toi, ma chérie, sourit Angela. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…

-En parlant d'Evans, plaisanta Booth, merci Angela pour le surnom que vous lui avez inventé. Ça m'a touché.

-C'était avec un réel plaisir.

L'artiste lui fit un clin d'œil complice et cela détendit l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. Ils mangèrent ensembles, mais les autres ne les quittèrent pas trop tard car ils devaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

-Laisse-moi tenir un moment Michael avant de vous enfuir, pria Brennan à l'intention d'Angela.

Les Hodgins avaient emmené leur fils avec eux puisque Brennan n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, mais au contraire l'avantage de pouvoir expérimenter les bébés avant de devenir maman elle-même. Non pas que Michael soit un cobaye mais… son esprit scientifique ne voyait pas comment expliquer cela autrement.

-Je sais que tu ne parles pas encore, mais tu ne dois surtout pas répéter tout ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette pièce ce soir, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du bébé craquant.

-Ma chérie ! Il n'a pas compris un mot sur deux j'en suis sûre. Il n'a que cinq mois.

-Je suis certaine que les bébés comprennent plus de choses qu'on le croit.

-Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent Booth et Hodgins, surpris d'entendre Brennan parler ainsi.

Elle leur tira la langue et frotta son nez contre celui minuscule de son neveu-métaphorique. Et ce dernier rigola. Brennan le rendit à sa maman.

-Au revoir, fit-elle en agitant la main alors que les Hodgins passaient la porte de l'appartement.

Elle ferma la porte et se retourna vers Booth, alors qu'il affichait un sourire attendri.

-Quoi ? attaqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Tu es trop mignonne.

-Pas de réflexion ! répliqua-t-elle avant de lui foncer dessus pour voler un baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Après l'amour, ils reposaient sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être jaloux ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Tu aimerais que je sois jaloux ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais moi j'aimerais ne pas l'être. Je n'aime pas te suspecter de draguer Morgane.

-Draguer Morgane ? Elle est française et tu sais que je suis très patriotique! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Il est vrai qu'anthropologiquement, deux personnes provenant de pays différents ont moins de chance d'avoir des affinités, mais les européens ont plus ou moins les même mœurs que nous, donc je ne pense pas que ça s'applique dans votre cas…

-Bones ! Je rigolais. Mais pourquoi penses-tu que je draguerai Morgane. D'accord c'est une femme, attirante peut être, mais à ce compte là je pourrais draguer beaucoup de femmes dans notre entourage…

-C'est parce que tu travailles avec elle. Et puis tu lui as sauvé la vie.

-Tu sais que je ne couche pas avec toutes les femmes à qui je sauve la vie.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu as couché avec beaucoup de ces femmes-ci à ma connaissance : tu as sauvé la vie de Hannah puis tu as espéré l'épouser, et avant tu avais sauvé la mienne et tu m'as fait un enfant… alors…

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? J'ai peut être couché avec moins de femmes que toi d'hommes en plus !

Il regretta d'avoir dit ça à l'instant où les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Et la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de son amante ne firent qu'augmenter son malaise.

-Comment est-ce qu'on dit déjà… Ah oui ! « Cap ou pas cap ? » On compte !

-Oh… non… Bones… je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça…

Il embrassa de manière suggestive son cou, descendant toujours plus bas, mais elle insista :

-Moi j'ai eu pile dix partenaires sexuels avec toi ! Alors, il y a eu mon premier, le Professeur Stires que tu avais rencontré, ensuite un ou deux pour noyer mon chagrin, puis un autre plus sérieux et…

-Bones, Bones, Bones ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir !

Elle avait parlé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter avant. Et maintenant, il avait à la fois envie d'en savoir plus, mais ne savais pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Et puis… dix… il allait lui apparaître comme un véritable… « lapin ».

-Oh ! S'il te plait ! J'ai envie de raconter !

Elle faisait sa petite moue craquante et ses deux yeux bleus le suppliaient. Il soupira et elle enchaîna donc :

-J'allais justement dire qu'après je t'ai rencontré. Notre baiser langoureux sous la pluie et notre presque « fois ».

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'auraient été nos vies si nous l'avions fait cette nuit là. Nous serions ensemble depuis sept ans déjà. Nous avons perdu du temps.

-Booth… il est impossible de savoir ce genre de chose. Nous nous serions certainement disputés et notre histoire aurait été finie ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de t'accorder mon cœur dans ces conditions… il me fallait du temps… perdre mon invulnérabilité.

Il resta songeur alors elle continua :

-Ensuite, il y a eu Peter avec lequel je suis resté pas mal de temps. Je me suis toujours raccrochée à l'idée que je trouverais peut être le bon… même si je me disais aussi que c'était impossible. Ensuite tu connais les autres : David, Sully, etc… Et toi. Et tu sais que tu es le meilleur, hein, Booth ?

Il y avait de la vulnérabilité dans sa voix alors il lui sourit tendrement et embrassa son front.

-Si tu le dis.

-Alors, toi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-C'est moins ou plus ?

Elle cherchait à comprendre sa gêne.

-Plus.

-J'en conclus donc que tu as peur que je te juge pour le nombre de tes conquêtes et non pas parce que tu as peur de passer pour un mâle impuissant ?

-Bones ! Pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout dire comme ça !

Elle le fixa sans répondre, insistante.

-Booth… Je ne te juge jamais, tu le sais non ?

-Bon, d'accord j'en ai eu seize.

-En me comptant ?

-Bien sûr que je te compte ! Tu es la seizième.

-Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais honte. Tu es un homme sexy et très bien structuré, tu attires les regards et il est normal que…

-J'ai compris Bones.

Il la coupa d'un baiser. Quand il la relâcha, elle ajouta :

-Et puis, étant donné que tu es actif sexuellement depuis 24 ans, cela fait 1,5 femme par an ce qui n'est pas énorme. Moi cela me fait 1,3 homme par an. Nous sommes presque à égalité, finalement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes entrain de parler mathématiques alors que la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te faire l'amour.

-Comme d'habitude, le taquina-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

-Viens là, toi !

Il happa sa bouche, l'entoura de ses bras et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors comme deux trois personnes m'ont dit que la scène du chapitre précédent où Booth fait l'amour à Brennan de façon un peu violente et bien j'ai relu la scène, surprise. En fait, je ne l'ai pas écrite en pensant que c'était violent. Juste qu'il était en colère qu'elle dise qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas d'expérience personnelle dans ce domaine, donc bon… D'accord, j'aurais dû inclure des préliminaires, je suppose… j'aurais dû laisser T'Pau écrire cette scène lol … si vous voulez, je peux lui demander de la ré-écrire mieux ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je n'aime pas trop, ne pas coller à ce point aux personnages …**

**Sinon vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? =)**

**Bxxx mes chers lecteurs ! **


	36. Chapitre 33 : Fouiner

**Dju : merci beaucoup pour ces deux longues reviews ! Elles me font plaisir =) pour la scène hot entre Booth et Brennan, j'avais pensé au problème du bébé, mais je voulais faire une scène contre un mur, alors … lol ^^ je me suis dit, bon … son ventre n'est pas encore si gros que ça. Il va se la prendre la droite de Booth : tu verras ) tu es un peu devin pour tout, hein … tu as quasi découvert mon scénario (enfin ça va, parce qu'il y a encore plein de trucs qui vont te surprendre j'en suis sûre ahah ! )**

**x-Laurence : désolée d'écrire autant lol … yaura 40 chapitres à peu près je pense. L'ouverture du 32****e**** chapitre, c'est quoi qui t'a plu lol ? **

**CROCdu74 : T'es gentille =) merciii beaucoup de me suivre, encore une fois.**

**July-b0nes : j'avais trop envie d'écrire des scènes dont ils parlent dans la saison 7 – genre la scène où Angela et Hodgins filment Michael et la scène du cuisinier nu et l'omelette lol Bxxxx**

**Nath16 : merciiii pour ta review ! **

**T'Pau : Contente que tu aimes bien quand même la scène du chapitre précédent =) ton avis est important pour moi dans ce genre de scènes. Mais les prochaines, je te redemanderai de les écrire je pense =) si tu acceptes toujours. Le détail des conquêtes, arf … je voulais aller vite je crois… parce que j'avais pas trop d'idées et puis, j'ai envie de boucler cette fiction en fait … en même temps je ne veut pas bâcler, donc merci de m'avoir signalé ça )  
>Avrildemai : Ah oui, l'accouchement est magnifique ) merci pour ta review<strong>

**Fandebones : alors, où en es-tu, miss ? Merci beaucoup pour tes belles reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 33 : <strong>

**Fouiner**

_**Ou comment les fouines sont de véritables fouineuses (d'où leur nom)**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside the Rielly House. Booth &amp; Brennan are looking into the kitchen at a woman who looks like Cleopatra.)<strong>

**BOOTH: Can you get lost?**

**BRENNAN: Why?**

**BOOTH: I can be devastatingly charming if you aren't watching me.**

**BRENNAN: Oh. Okay.**

**(Brennan leaves and Booth enters the kitchen, where Erin Miller – the Reilly Estate Lawyer, is.)**

…

**BRENNAN: Oh, do you think Barney killed Hank?**

**BOOTH: Why don't you go ask him?**

**BRENNAN: Why? Is it because I'm an attractive and sexy, young woman who will loosen his tongue?**

**BOOTH: Oh, definitely, of course there's that. But also, he wants you to publish his book. **

…

**BOOTH: If I die, I want you to do me a favor.**

**BRENNAN: Well, you will die, Booth. It's inevitable.**

**BOOTH: All right, whatever, Bones. When I inevitably drop dead before you, I'd like you to come out and, you know, spend some time and talk to me every once in a while.**

**BRENNAN: Well, I'll feel foolish knowing that you can't hear me.**

**BOOTH: Promise me.**

**BRENNAN: I promise.**

**BOOTH: Hey! There you go, huh? Hey, you agreed. I didn't think you would agree. Now, why did you agree?**

**BRENNAN: I believe that if I pretended you were still here, I'd feel better for a moment. Also, speaking to you would require me to figuratively look at myself through your eyes - again temporarily - and I think that would make me live my life more successfully.**

**BOOTH: Hmm, you know what, Bones? That is the best thing that anyone has ever said about me.**

**BRENNAN: I'll say it at your wake.**

**BOOTH: Oh, it's raining now. Come on. Get under the umbrella. It's raining. Just make sure when they put me in the ground, I'm dead.**

**BRENNAN: Yeah, no problem.**

**BOOTH: All right? Maybe, ah, you know, leave my body out for a few hours and check on me every once in a while.**

**BRENNAN: No. I'd rather refrigerate you, or else you'd start to smell.**

[…]

**(Dans la maison des Rielly, Booth et Brennan voient « Cléopatre », la notaire dans la cuisine)**

**BOOTH: Allez voir ailleurs, si j'y suis.**

**BRENNAN: Pourquoi?**

**BOOTH: Je peux avoir un charme ravageur si vous ne m'observer pas. **

**BRENNAN: Oh… Bon, d'accord.**

**(Elle le laisse et Booth pénétre dans la cuisine.)**

…

**BRENNAN: Vous croyez que Barney a tué Hank?**

**BOOTH: Demandez lui.**

**BRENNAN: Pourquoi ? (elle comprend) Oh ! C'est parce que je suis une jeune femme sexy et qui peut lui… lui délier la langue. **

**BOOTH: Oui, évidemment, il y a ça, mais aussi parce qu'il veut que vous publiez son bouquin. **

…

**BOOTH: Si je meurs je veux que vous me rendiez un service.**

**BRENNAN: (le coupant : ) Mais vous allez mourir Booth, ça c'est inévitable. **

**BOOTH: Non, mais je sais que je vais mourir, bien sûr que c'est inévitable. Mais si je meurs avant vous, j'aimerais que régulièrement vous preniez un peu de temps pour venir me parler.**

**BRENNAN: Je me sentirais idiote en sachant que vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre. **

**BOOTH: Promettez-le moi! **

**(Ils s'arrêtent de marcher et Booth lève les sourcils dans l'attente de sa réponse, en lui faisant un regard insistant)**

**BRENNAN: Je vous le promets.**

**BOOTH: Oui! Excellent! Vous avez accepté. Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ?**

**BRENNAN: Je crois que si je faisais comme si vous étiez encore là, ça me ferait du bien sur le moment. Et puis, vous parlez m'obligerait à me voir à travers votre regard, au sens figuré, encore une fois de manière provisoire, et je crois que ça me permettrait de vivre et de réussir pleinement ma vie. **

**BOOTH: Vous savez quoi, Bones? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit une chose aussi belle. **

**BRENNAN: Je le dirai à votre veillée.**

**BOOTH: Ah! Ça y est ! Voilà qu'il pleut. (il ouvre son parapluie) Venez sous le parapluie. Avant qu'on m'enterre, vous vérifierez bien que je sois mort. **

**BRENNAN: Oui! (elle rit ) Pas de problème. **

**BOOTH: Bien. Et puis, peut être, laissez aussi mon corps comme ça quelques heures et venez vérifier de temps en temps.**

**BRENNAN: Ah non ! Ca je vous mettrai en chambre froide ou vous commencerez à sentir mauvais. **

**4x22**

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Le lendemain, à l'appartement de Brennan.

-Alors tu es prête ?

-Bientôt !

Booth ne s'énervait pas il était patient, il avait l'habitude du temps que mettait les femmes à se préparer… surtout et essentiellement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une occasion spéciale.

-Tu sais quand même qu'on va travailler. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être énormément maquillée si c'est ça qui te prend du temps.

-C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qui est à la fois le plus aguicheur et le moins manifeste.

-Le moins quoi ?

Finalement, il était lassé d'attendre alors il poussa la porte de la chambre sans prévenir.

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle, ayant peur de sa réaction.

-Eh bien tu es parfaite comme ceci !

Elle portait une jupe qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, une tunique large, bleue, qui dissimulait son ventre arrondi, des talons et avait les cheveux détachés.

-Oui mais toi tu me trouverais attirante dans n'importe quels vêtements.

-Ah ben merci !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que je le sais que je cesserai de m'habiller joliment, nuança-t-elle tout de même.

-Ce n'est pas vrai en plus, nia-t-il, vexé. J'ai le sens de la mode.

-Quand je dis « manifeste » je veux dire que j'ai peur que l'on se rende compte que j'ai fait exprès d'être séduisante.

Il plissa les yeux, ayant du mal à voir comment on pouvait faire exprès d'être séduisante. Surtout dans le cas de Bones qui de toute façon l'était naturellement.

-Bones, tu te poses trop de question.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un se les pose ces questions (_et vlan, Booth, dans les dents !) _Si nous nous faisons attrapés, tu sais bien ce que l'on risque…

-Oui, je sais. C'est ce que je risque, moi ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour les questions ! Je me les pose. Maintenant, tu me suis, tu montes dans la voiture et tu laisses faire ton charme. Plus tu réfléchiras, plus tu seras coincée et moins tu seras belle.

-Belle n'est pas l'adjectif conforme… Attirante, sexy…

Il lui prit le bras et la tira hors de la pièce, puis de l'appartement, jusqu'au parking, alors qu'elle blablatait toujours. Angela avait appris quel commissariat avait récupéré les cerfs volants trouvés sur les scènes d'enlèvement. Ils avaient décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Brennan allait charmer le policier de garde pendant que Booth allait fouiller dans les dossiers. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils allaient s'y prendre encore… Surtout que Booth ne savait pas comment passer inaperçu… le fait que Brennan drague le policier n'était pas suffisant.

C'est Angela qui avait eu l'idée Booth avait trouvé cela bien jusqu'à un certain moment. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il n'était pas « trop » jaloux, ou du moins, il savait se contrôler.

Dans la voiture, ils refirent le point :

-Je connais bien ce commissariat : il n'y a qu'une entrée. On passe au guichet pour demander ce qu'on veut. Nous allons dire que nous voulons porter plainte car tu t'es faite agressée. Normalement, soit il va t'interroger tout de suite, soit il nous demandera de revenir plus tard. Pendant l'interrogatoire, je demanderai à aller aux toilettes et j'irai fouiller dans son bureau. A cette heure-ci, il n'y aura qu'un policier normalement. Sinon on abandonne ou on s'arrange pour revenir plus tard.

Ils parvinrent au commissariat et comme Booth était stressé, il continua :

-Tu ne lui fais pas de baratin scientifique. N'aies pas l'air trop intelligente, parle-lui de lui un peu, aie l'air bouleversée par ton agression, comme ça il pourra… jouer au viril.

-Booth. Je sais draguer.

Il eut une petite moue.

-J'y arriverai. Les hommes me trouvent toujours attirante. Et puis il n'écoutera même pas ce que je dis.

En disant cela, elle défit les petits boutons du haut de sa tunique bleue ce qui lui fit un décolleté beaucoup plus avantageux. Booth écarquilla les yeux, mais elle continua et déboutonna les cinq petits boutons qui normalement devaient rester boutonner ! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça sur une de ces tuniques ! Les boutons étaient décoratifs, bon dieu !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il finalement, retrouvant l'usage de son cerveau.

-J'augmente le décolleté. Il ne regardera que ça et ne te verra même pas passer.

Booth déglutit… En plus sa poitrine avait… pris du volume et… Booth, contrôle-toi… elle fait ça pour l'enquête…

-Bébé, ça ne sert à rien d'ouvrir autant…

-Plus j'ouvre plus il sera attentif, remarqua Brennan toujours logique.

-Mais…

Il était à court d'argument mais… On voyait presque le rebord de son soutien-gorge et il ne supportait pas la pensée qu'un autre homme la matte tranquillement avec son consentement (de surface, d'accord, mais tout de même !)

-Bones… je…

-Booth…

Comme si elle comprenait tout juste, elle se pencha au dessus du frein à main et chuchota contre ses lèvres :

-Ce sera toi qui m'enlèvera cette tunique ce soir… tu le sais bien.

Elle l'embrassa brièvement et sortit de la voiture. Alors il la suivit sans plus la contredire. Même si c'était dur.

Il y eut un court moment où ils furent déstabilisés quand ils passèrent la porte du commissariat. Le policier de l'accueil se trouvait être une femme, une policière en somme. Brennan jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui lui souffla :

-On échange les rôles.

Elle acquiesça et ils s'avancèrent pour aller parler à la jeune femme blonde qui était concentrée sur les dossiers étalés sur son bureau.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La question était rhétorique – personne ne se rend au commissariat sans raison.

-Je suis Monsieur Boreanaz, mentit Booth, et voici ma collègue… Miss Deschanel. Nous aimerions déposer une plainte car je me suis fait voler ma voiture cette nuit.

-Très bien. Veuillez me suivre dans la salle de déposition.

Après un coup d'œil insistant de Booth, Brennan demanda :

-Je peux juste aller aux toilettes ? Je suis enceinte et je ne me sens pas bien…

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, au fond de ce couloir à droite.

-Merci.

Brennan fonça donc pendant que Booth suivait la policière dans la salle voisine où ils s'assirent face à face. Sur le ton de la confidence, il lui dit :

-Il n'y a pas de père. Elle et les hommes, c'est une histoire compliqué. Je me flatte de n'être que son collègue parce qu'elle attire les problèmes. Heureusement je préfère les blondes.

Il lui fit un de ses grands sourires charmeurs. Le clin d'œil complice viendrait plus tard. Booth continua ainsi à faire des sous-entendus et elle continua à les entendre avec délice. Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit célibataire.

Pendant ce temps Brennan était entrée sans cérémonie dans le premier bureau à sa droite et fouillait dans les dossiers. C'était un petit poste de police, il n'y avait que deux bureaux. Mais elle espérait que ce qu'elle cherchait était dans celui-ci, parce qu'elle était stressée et que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Elle ne doutait pas du charme de Booth, elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait lui laisser le temps nécessaire, mais en même temps elle aurait aimé, en son for intérieur, être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'il se jouait dans la salle d'à côté.

-Concentre-toi Brennan ! Il est totalement irrationnel d'être jalouse, maintenant, se dit-elle à voix haute.

« Jackson ». Oui ! C'était le dossier du petit Mark Jackson. Dans la grande pochette plastifiée elle trouva le cerf-volant découpé en morceaux (car sinon il prendrait trop de place). Elle avait déjà enfilé un gant : elle attrapa un des morceaux et le glissa dans une pochette dans son sac à elle. Ensuite elle rangea le dossier et se mit en quête de celui des autres enfants kidnappés.

« Fox, Riley, Carl »

Elle avait les quatre enfants. Il y en avait certainement eut d'autres sans que personne ne soit au courant. Cela lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle imaginait son petit bébé enlevé par un malfrat et c'était trop difficile. Elle contint ses émotions en inspirant profondément, referma les tiroirs proprement et quitta la pièce.

Avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'apercevrait des disparitions. Et même, il serait difficile de faire le lien avec eux, comme elle avait mis des gants avant de toucher à quoique ce soit, qu'ils avaient des noms d'emprunt et que la policière n'avait pas été attentive.

Brennan rejoignit Booth. La policière ne lui posa même pas de question sur ce passage aux toilettes un peu trop long on ne faisait pas de remarque à une femme enceinte. Et puis Brennan savait très bien jouer l'innocente. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils quittèrent le commissariat. Brennan était un peu à cran quand ils montèrent dans la voiture.

-Alors, tu as réussi ? s'empressa-t-il de lui demander.

-Oui ! Sinon je ne serais pas revenue si tôt. Pourquoi tu as continué à jouer de ton charme quand je suis revenue ? attaqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Ca aurait paru louche, sinon, Bones. Qu'est-ce que tu as, alors ?

-Tu lui as demandé son numéro, Booth !

-Et alors. C'était logique !

-Très bien. Donc si je suis ta « logique » tu vas l'appeler et l'emmener manger dans un restaurant pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Il lui fit un grand sourire éclatant en ricanant un peu.

-Vous êtes tous les même ! marmonna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas l'inviter à dîner. Je devrais lui mentir toute la soirée parce que je n'ai fait que lui raconter des salades.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Ca veut dire que je ne vais pas la revoir, Bones.

Pour la convaincre il balança par la fenêtre le papier où il avait noté son numéro.

-Tu arrêtes de bouder et tu m'expliques ce que nous avons, maintenant ?

-Je ne boude pas. J'ai des morceaux de cerfs-volants de tous les lieux d'enlèvement, des prélèvements de terre et des photocopies des dossiers.

-Très… Parfait ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Tu as été rapide !

-Pas tellement. C'est juste que tu étais occupé avec la belle policière alors tu n'as pas vu le temps…

-Tu ne vas pas arrêter avec ça ?

-Non.

Mais elle lui fit un petit sourire qui signifiait le contraire.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient. <strong>

-Reboutonne-moi ton chemisier ou je ne sais comment ça s'appelle…

Elle s'exécuta lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la voiture, garés devant le Jefferson. Il déglutit et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son ventre la brûla dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Angela avait raison la grossesse intensifiait sa libido. Booth commençait à redéfaire les boutons qu'elle venait d'ajuster tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il n'était pas dans son costume réglementaire – il s'était habillé normalement pour passer incognito au commissariat.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement – elle ne savait pas – le téléphone de Booth sonna et il décrocha en se détachant d'elle à regret.

-Booth.

-Booth, c'est Angela. Vous êtes où ?

-Devant le Jefferson. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, venez vite. Vous allez être choqués. Nous sommes bêtes de ne pas avoir capté avant.

Ils marchèrent vite jusqu'au laboratoire, Brennan se recoiffant et se « rhabillant » sous l'œil amusé de Booth.

-Tu restes habillée comme cela jusqu'à ce soir, hein ? lui fit-il promettre.

Angela les attendait à l'entrée.

-Vous saviez que le petit Jackson était le Jackson ? Le fils de votre directeur du FBI.

Booth, qui avait un bref instant eu une pensée pour Michael Jackson à l'entente de la première phrase, tomba des nues.

-C'est vrai ?

Alors que c'était loin d'être une information joyeuse, il sourit :

-Peut être qu'alors je vais réussir à le convaincre de me confier l'affaire !

Il se saisit de son téléphone dans sa poche et, alors qu'Ange les entraînait vers son bureau, il composa le numéro du Bureau, plein d'espoirs – il serait tout de même plus évident de mener l'enquête si elle était officielle.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. C'est Booth à l'appareil. Je viens juste d'apprendre l'enlèvement de votre fils et je voulais vous informer de ma présence solidaire à vos côtés et tant qu'Agent du Bureau. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un de supplémentaire sur l'affaire des enfants…

Brennan et Angela écoutaient attentivement mais ne parvenaient pas à discerner la voix de Jackson à travers le combiné. L'expression de Booth se fit plus grave et sa voix froide :

-Très bien, monsieur. N'hésitez pas, si vous changez d'avis. Je comprends. Au revoir.

-Il n'a pas accepté, conclut Brennan et frottant gentiment l'épaule de son amant.

-Il dit qu'il y a déjà trois agents sur l'affaire, dont lui à présent, et qu'il ne peut faire passer ses priorités personnelles avant celles du Bureau. Il y a d'autres affaires…

-Il a droit d'être sur une affaire ?

-Apparemment. Il prend le droit. Il fait ce qu'il veut. C'est pour ça que ça m'étonne qu'il n'accepte pas mon aide.

Ils parvinrent dans le bureau d'Angela. Hodgins était là, pensif devant l'ordinateur. En voyant Booth sans costume, il le charria un peu :

-Hey ! Vous êtes tout de suite moins impressionnant comme ça !

Il n'était pas trop d'humeur, alors il se contenta d'un regard noir, mais cela fit rire Hodgins plus qu'autre chose.

-Beaucoup moins sexy aussi, ajouta Angela et entourant de son bras la taille de son mari.

-Hodgins, coupa Brennan, Booth a dragué la policière de garde, ce qui m'a permis de récupérer les cerfs-volants et des échantillons de terre pour toi. Tu peux les étudier au plus vite ? Le chef de Booth n'a pas voulu lui confier l'affaire, même si c'est son fils.

-Pff ! Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Ils ne veulent pas que cela s'ébruite. Avec un peu de chance, le taré ne sait pas qu'il a kidnappé un rejeton du directeur du FBI. Sinon, il pourrait y avoir du chantage et la sécurité du pays serait mise en danger… bien que je ne sois pas persuadé que le FBI joue un grand rôle dans la sécurit…

-Hodgins ! Allez vous mettre au boulot, l'interrompit Booth avant de s'énerver.

Une fois que le scientifique – roi du labo, friand des théories du complot et récemment père – fut sortit, Booth ajouta à l'adresse de Brennan :

-Bones, je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer. Je compte bien aller au Bureau pour essayer de savoir une bonne fois pour toute qui est sur l'affaire. Tu m'appelles si vous avez du nouveau ?

-Bien sûr !

En l'entendant clamer ceci d'un ton enfantin, il sourit. Il se pencha sur elle, redressant son visage en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, et l'embrassa doucement.

-A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. Et tu sais, Angela à tort, tu es aussi sexy habillé comme ça.

-Je sais, se pavana-t-il en fixant deux yeux joueurs dans les siens.

Elle le tapa sur la poitrine, agacée qu'il fanfaronne. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la remercie de ce compliment, vu qu'elle n'était pas du genre à en faire. Elle le regarda passer la porte du bureau et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Puis elle se tourna vers Angela qui la mirait avec des yeux narquois.

-Quoi ?

-C'est étrange de vous voir comme ça. Mais vous êtes trop mignons ! Il a vraiment dragué la policière pour que tu récupères les preuves ?

-Oui. Normalement, c'était à moi de charmer le policier de garde avec mes formes avantageuse, mais il s'est trouvé que c'était une femme qui gardait le commissariat et comme elle ne semblait pas être lesbienne…

-Et tu n'es pas jalouse ? demanda l'artiste avec un sourire en coin.

-Non. Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? C'était dans le cadre d'une affaire et…

-Si tu ne l'étais pas, ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas soulevé le sujet tout à l'heure, tu ne crois pas ? Tu aurais déjà oublié, non ?

Brennan haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'écran de l'Angelator.

-Alors, qu'as-tu découvert d'autres ?

-Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que le génie de Jack fasse des merveilles. Ou alors… Nous pourrions demander à Zack.

-Zack ?

La voix de Brennan se brisa en prononçant ce prénom qu'elle avait tenté en vain de rayer de sa mémoire.

-Ma chérie : je sais qu'il t'a fait mal, mais il est si seul et nous lui manquons tellement…

-Angela. Je ne veux pas parler de ça !

Et la scientifique quitta le bureau de sa meilleure amie d'un pas décidé. Angela soupira puis revint à ses recherches internet, se demandant s'ils avaient une seule chance de retrouver ces enfants. Vivants ?

Et s'il y avait une chance qu'un jour il n'y ait plus de meurtres, plus d'enlèvements d'enfants, plus de malheurs dans le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

J'écoutai le rapport d'Hodgins, alors qu'il était quatorze heures. Mais il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose. Il n'y avait aucune empreinte digitale sur les cerfs-volants. Il avait juste trouvé où ces cerfs-volants avaient été achetés c'était dans un grand centre commercial dans le centre de Washington. Booth y était allé, mais bien sûr, ça n'avait servi à rien. On lui avait fourni les noms de tous les derniers acheteurs mais il n'y avait pas deux fois le même. Cela leur indiquait juste que : soit les kidnappeurs d'enfants étaient plusieurs et s'étaient relayés pour acheter les cerfs-volants, soit que le kidnappeur solitaire utilisait différentes cartes bancaires, ou encore qu'il avait payé en liquide. La dernière option était la plus probable : c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas laisser de trace, payer en liquide. Ce genre de psychopathe était intelligent c'était ce que disait Sweets. Comme ils avaient un mode opératoire précis, cela prouvait qu'ils avaient réfléchi à la question longuement avant de passer à l'acte.

Soudain Camille nous rejoignit, l'air affolé.

-Docteur Brennan !

Ses talons martelaient le sol alors qu'elle courait presque vers nous à travers le laboratoire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je m'avançai vers elle, car son anxiété était contagieuse.

-J'ai quelque chose de grave à vous montrer. Je ne sais pas ce que… Venez dans mon bureau !

Hodgins, toujours curieux, et à son tour inquiet, nous suivit en retirant ses gants. Angela fit de même, ayant entendu la voix perturbée de Camille depuis son bureau.

-Que se passe-t-il ? répétai-je.

La légiste se contenta de me tendre un papier que j'identifiai comme des résultats d'analyse. Il s'agissait de mes analyses en fait. Je m'y connaissais assez en pharmaceutique et substances pour comprendre les noms des molécules qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux. Les premières lignes étaient normales, mais mon regard finit par tomber sur ce qui avait alerté Camille. J'ouvris deux yeux horrifiés. Je portai ma main à ma bouche, sans comprendre, puis à mon ventre, dans un réflexe maternel.

Hodgins m'arracha la feuille des mains pour lire, Angela se penchant par-dessus son épaule et le pressant :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hodgins ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Camille ? Ma chérie ?

L'artiste ne pouvait que contempler nos expressions de stupeur alors que nous restions bouche-bée. Elle répéta tout de même inlassablement « Expliquez-moi ! »

Finalement, Camille le fit :

-Le Docteur Brennan… a été empoisonnée.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée en DS la semaine dernière donc le soir je révisai. Au moins, vous aurez moins à attendre pour avoir la suite… vu que je vous laisse en suspense … LoL Mercredi normalement, je vous mets la suite. <strong>

**Mais reviewez quand même ! Le petit bouton bleu.**

**Vos avis sur les épisodes 8 et 9 ? (la scène de fin du 9 j'ai cru que je rêvais … ou que je lisais une fanfiction quoi XD ) **


	37. Chapitre 34 : L'Empoisonnement

**Attention : le chapitre précédent a été mis dimanche, donc certains ne l'ont peut être pas encore lu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercii à tous mes fidèles (il en manque, mais vacances obligent je suppose ah ah ! ) :<strong>

**CROCdu74 : contente de t'avoir fait rire, lol. Non, non le bébé ira bien… je veux pas faire mourir un bébé, même fictif (enfin, j'ai tué des enfants, je sais =/ mais bon on n'a pas vu la scène de morts, donc je pense que c'est moins horrible) … et puis non je peux pas tuer Christine quoi ! lol **

**TempBrennan : Merci d'avoir mis d'aussi belles reviews et une par chapitre qui plus est ! Ca me touche vraiment ) Moi aussi j'ai hurlé comme une hystérique lol contente de ne pas être seule. Merciii beaucoup pour la fin du chapitre 35 … yen a qui avait trouvé un peu bizarre cette scène. Je pense exactement pareil pour la saison 6 : en la regardant une seconde fois je l'ai vraiment trouvé sympa. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews gentilles qui me font trop plaisir.**

**nath16 : voilà les réponses (plus ou moins) sur l'empoisonnement. Les bébés qui coupent les parents en pleine action c'est courant dans les films et séries je trouve lol … dans la vraie vie surement aussi …. Raaaaa … ça me fait tellement bizarre de les voir ensemble B&B quand même lol  
>Low-BB : Merci d'avoir mis une review par chapitre ! J'apprécie vraiment ) Moi aussi trop ADORE le 7x09 ! Mdrr<br>July-b0nes : Pourquoi tu as écrit « Julie » comme ça ? merci d'avoir laissé la review ) VIP**

**Fandebones : eh si je peux faire ce que je veux ah aha ! Parce que je suis l'auteur ^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas )**

**xLili : contente de te revoir ici, miss ! merciii pour tes reviews =) tu penses quoi de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : L'Empoisonnement<strong>

**Ou comment Booth a fait ce que nous attendions tous, c'est-à-dire : mettre un coup de poing dans la face de l'Agent blondinet**

* * *

><p><strong>FURST: (to Booth) A cloud of meth covered the dance floor. (points to Brennan) I think they've inhaled quite a lot. <strong>

**BOOTH: (smiling) Are you two high? **

**ANGELA: (acting strangely) Only by accident, so it doesn't count. **

**BRENNAN: (to Booth) Why'd you bring Tessa? This doesn't seem like such a great date. **

**TESSA: (arms crossed, straight forward) We were out to dinner when he got your call. Your pupils are the size of saucers. **

**BRENNAN: (rushes over to stop a police officer who is approaching the remains) Wait, get away from the remains! **

**BOOTH: Bones, simmer down. **

…

**BOOTH: You run this place Mr. Hall? Interesting, you know, cause we know found some drugs on— **

**BRENNAN: (cuts in, repeating Booth's words) Found them, we found 'em. **

**BOOTH: Alright, we found some drugs on the dead guy. We're gonna want to know where they came from, why he had them **

**BRENNAN: Why. **

**BOOTH: (gives Brennan a look) Why he had them. Any idea who he is? **

**BRENNAN: A— (gets another look from Booth and turns away). **

…

**BOOTH: Bones, you are totally wasted. **

**(Brennan turns and sees Zack coming down the stairs. She rushes over to him and leads him to the mummy. Zack looks uncomfortable, as he doesn't know why Brennan is acting the way she is.) **

**BRENNAN: Zack! Zack! Zack! Come here! Come here! (puts hands on Zack's shoulders as she pushes him towards the mummy) Isn't this a beautiful specimen of mummification? **

**ZACK: (confused) What's going on? **

**BOOTH: Let's just say your boss inhaled. **

**BRENNAN: See how perfectly dried and preserved the skin is? (pointing at the mummy) You don't find something like this every day. (turns to Tessa) Hey Tessa, have you seen it? **

**ANGELA: (still under the influence) It's so hard to believe that you two would be a couple. You know, cop and lawyer. It's very touching (points back and forth between Booth and Tessa). **

**TESSA: I'm gonna grab a cab (heads back to the stairs). **

**BOOTH: (goes to catch up to Tessa, handing her some money) Oh, no. Oh, ok, hold up. Uh sorry, sorry. I apologize. Here, I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise, ok? Ice cream later? (kisses Tessa) Take care. **

**TESSA: I'll talk to you later (turns and heads back up the stairs). **

**BOOTH: Talk to you later. **

**BRENNAN and ANGELA: (both with funny expressions) Awww! **

**BOOTH: (serious) Can we just stick to the business here? ****Thank you. **

**[…]**

**FURST: (à Booth) Un nuage de méthamphétamine est tombé au sol. A mon avis, elles ont largement eu leur dose. **

**BOOTH: (en souriant) Vous êtes défoncées ?**

**ANGELA : Oui mais par accident alors ça compte pas ! (elle commence à se ronger les ongles)**

**BRENNAN : (à Booth) Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez amené Tessa ? C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de sortie. **

**TESSA : Nous étions déjà au restaurant quand il a eu votre pupilles sont grandes comme des soucoupes. **

**BRENNAN : (tournant la tête vers le cadavre momifié, elle part en courant vers un des agents) Arrêtez ! N'approchez pas du corps !**

**BOOTH: Bones ! Calmez-vous, voyons !**

…

**BOOTH : C'est intéressant, ça, Mr Hall, car voyez-vous, nous avons retrouvé de la drogue sur le corps qui est…**

**BRENNAN : (coupant Booth au milieu de sa phrase : ) On en a trouvé, et bien trouvé !**

**BOOTH: (jetant un coup d'œil à sa partenaire.) Oui et… on a trouvé de la drogue sur le corps qui est là. Faudra nous dire d'où ça vient, pourquoi il en avait…**

**BRENNAN : (l'interrompant encore et continuant à répéter ce que Booth dit mécaniquement) Pourquoi ? **

**BOOTH : Pourquoi il en avait sur lui…**

**BRENNAN : Pourquoi il en avait ? Sur lui. (elle se tourne vers le cadavre soudainement)**

…

**BOOTH: (rejoignant Brennan) Vous êtes complètement raide.**

**(Brennan se tourne et voit Zack arriver. Elle se précipite sur lui et l'attrape par les épaules. Il est un peu étonné par la réaction de sa supérieur).**

**BRENNAN : Zack ! Zack ! Zack ! (elle crit) Viens ici ! Viens ici ! N'est-ce pas un magnifique spécimen de momification ? !**

**ZACK : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

**BOOTH: Votre patron a comme un petit coup de barre.**

**BRENNAN : Regarde comme la peau est parfaitement sèche et préservée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça. (se tournant vers Tessa) Eh Tessa ! Vous voulez venir voir ! **

**TESSA : (secoue la tête) non ! **

**BRENNAN : Vous euh… (Booth la repousse vers le cadavre.)**

**ANGELA : (en parlant vite) On a du mal à croire que vous êtes ensemble, je veux dire un flic et une avocate, c'est très touchant.**

**BRENNAN : Eh Tessa ! Vous voulez venir voir ! **

**TESSA : Je prends un taxi, je m'en vais. **

**BOOTH: (à Tessa) Eh, attends ! (à Brennan) Je reviens tout de suite ! (ayant rattrapé Tessa, il lui tend de l'argent et lui dit :) Désolé. Toutes mes excuses chérie, mais je vais me racheter, c'est promis. D'accord, hein ? On se mange une glace tout à l'heure. A plus tard.**

**TESSA : J'aurais deux mots à te dire. **

**BOOTH : Ouais, à tout à l'heure.**

**ANGELA et BRENNAN à l'unisson : Ooooooh ! (avec des mines taquines)**

**BOOTH : (visiblement agacé) Peut-on rester dans un cadre strictement professionnel ? Merci !**

**1x06**

* * *

><p><strong>Je dédie ce chapitre à dju14 <strong>

_**Parce qu'il trouvait « dommage qu'Evans ne se prenne pas une droite monumentale de Booth. » Et effectivement : tu avais raison, l'histoire n'était pas finie et j'avais bien pour projet de… enfin, lisez )**_

**PDV de Brennan **

_-Le Docteur Brennan… a été empoisonnée._

Il y eut un temps de silence, parce que bien sûr c'était un peu une phrase incohérente. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas rationnelle, en réalité, c'était juste qu'elle ne nous paraissait pas possible. Angela fut la première à retrouver sa voix :

-Pardon ? Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ?

Une preuve ! Elle voulait une preuve ? La plus grande anthropologue du Monde, le plus brillant entomologiste du Monde, la plus grande légiste du Monde lui disaient que ce papier indiquait que j'avais été empoisonnée et elle demandait des preuves. Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais ri.

-C'est marqué là, expliqua Camille. L'analyse sanguine que j'ai envoyée au laboratoire nous est revenue à l'instant et indique que le Docteur Brennan a absorbé des substances psychotropes qui…

-… qui influent sur son comportement cérébral, termina Hodgins.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est grave ? Mais comment a-t-elle pu les absorber ?

-Elle…

-Docteur Brennan, interrompit Camille reprenant le contrôle de la situation, il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital ! Vous êtes enceinte ! Il se peut que le bébé soit touché ! Il faut que vous alliez aux urgences pour êtres certaine que…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Hodgins et Angela – alors que j'allais protester – m'empoignèrent par le bras et me tirèrent hors du bureau. Déjà, Camille composait le numéro de Booth et je me dis que de toute façon, rien ne servait de lutter. Booth allait littéralement me traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital si je refusais, alors autant y aller par mes propres moyens. Et puis, je pensais au fœtus et j'étais vraiment terrifiée à la pensée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Hodgins et Angela m'accompagnèrent donc à l'hôpital Camille aurait aimé venir, mais elle ne pouvait pas déserter son poste de responsable ainsi.

-C'est incompréhensible, dis-je. Comment ai-je pu absorber ces psychotropes, Hodgins ?

-Ils sont inodores, incolores, solubles dans l'eau...

-Mais même…

Je trouvai cela étonnant qu'il ne me déroule pas déjà une liste de théories possibles. J'apprendrais plus tard, qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter une femme enceinte.

Ils ne me répondaient pas vraiment, un peu comme perdus dans leurs pensées, alors je me perdis moi aussi dans les miennes, mais mon cerveau avait du mal à se concentrer. J'étais peut-être encore sous l'emprise des neurotoxiques. Peut être qu'ils affaiblissaient mon cerveau depuis plusieurs jours. Je savais qu'ils étaient utilisés pour amadouer leurs victimes, les manipuler.

Dès que je passai les portes de l'hôpital, j'eus envie de m'en enfuir. Je détestais cet endroit – mais je suppose que personne n'aime cet endroit.

Nous dûmes patienter derrière une file d'autres personnes, dans la salle d'attente de l'étage des urgences. Mais deux, trois minutes après que nous venions d'arriver, j'entendis un retentissant « Bones » derrière moi. Je me retournai pour atterrir dans ses bras. Après m'avoir quasiment asphyxiée, il passa ses mains sur mon corps pour me palper, puis sur mon visage en me scrutant des yeux.

-Je vais bien, Booth, me récriai-je.

-Tu vas bien ! Elle va bien ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse d'Hodgins et d'Angela en secouant la tête. Bones ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu vas bien alors qu'on t'a droguée !

-Booth ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, alors… ce n'était pas des doses importantes.

Il posa une main sur mon ventre et lança des regards furtifs et paniqués autour de lui, cherchant un médecin. Il finit par courir vers l'accueil où une infirmière indiquait aux gens malades quelle direction prendre ou quel médecin suivre.

-Mademoiselle ! Ma femme est là-bas, elle est enceinte et elle a été empoisonnée.

Il en profita pour lui montrer son badge du FBI et elle ne put que lui répondre :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci.

Il revint vers nous. Je m'étais immobilisée en l'entendant m'appeler sa « femme ». Deux sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient en moi : je me sentais fière qu'il me considère ainsi, mais ma raison me soufflait que nous n'étions pas mariés et qu'il m'avait nommée comme cela par commodité et que le mariage était de toute façon stupide.

Grâce à lui, un médecin nous reçut quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit un rapide diagnostic, puis m'installa dans une chambre pour attendre les résultats. De toute façon, ils devaient me nettoyer le sang et l'estomac au plus vite. Donc on me mit sous perfusions, etc… Et pendant ce temps, Booth et Angie et Hodgins s'agitaient autour de moi.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? proposai-je plutôt agacée.

Hodgins et Angela s'assirent donc sur les chaises posées dans le coin de la chambre aux murs livides et Booth s'assit sur le bord du lit en me prenant la main.

-On va s'en sortir, bébé.

-Je sais, Booth. Je ne pense pas que le foetus ait été atteint, tu sais. Les doses étaient trop faibles.

Effectivement, c'est ce que nous confirma le médecin en revenant de la salle d'analyse une heure plus tard. Peu après, j'eus la surprise de voir débarquer Sweets, Caroline et Camille. Et mon père ! Max Keenan ! Mais…

-Ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme…

-Ce n'est pas moi !

-Je sais, je sais, Booth m'a tout raconté.

C'était donc cela que Booth était parti faire il y a trente minutes, alors qu'il avait prétexté aller prendre un café. Je lui fis un regard noir, mais il me sourit et pressa ma main. Puis il se leva et, d'un coup d'œil insistant à tous mes amis, les fit sortir.

Mon père vint s'asseoir sur mon lit et prit ma main, encore chaude de l'étreinte de Booth.

-Les fouines vont trouver ce que c'est, hein ?

-Oui, comme d'habitude. Le bébé va bien. Et toi, papa ?

-Moins bien qu'il y a une heure, quand je croyais que tu étais en plein forme.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant une heure, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Il me raconta un peu ses voyages et je lui racontai un peu de ma nouvelle vie, en cohabitation étroite avec l'amour.

-Tu es heureuse, avec lui.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. J'hochai tout de même la tête.

-Oui. Il est extraordinaire. Le seul point négatif est que nous ayons été séparés. Nous ne pouvons plus travailler ensemble.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, promit-il pour me réconforter.

Je me rendis compte de l'heure et m'exclamai :

-Il est quatre heure déjà ! Où sont les autres ?

Il me sourit, mais je perçus une lueur gênée dans son regard – la lueur qui tentait de cacher quelque chose, la lueur qui dit « mince ! il ne faut pas qu'elle comprenne ».

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux pour se reposer un peu, je suppose.

-Booth ne serait jamais rentré chez lui en me sachant à l'hôpital.

Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, c'était juste un fait. Je connaissais Booth – le Protecteur – par cœur.

-Euh… Bon, si tu y tiens, je vais voir si je le trouve.

Il attendit que j'acquiesce. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de vraiment quitter cette chambre. Je lui fis comprendre du regard que j'avais envie de voir Booth. Ce n'était pas forcément très gentil pour mon père, mais je me doutais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et cela m'agaçait qu'il ne me dise rien alors qu'il était visiblement au courant.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du narrateur omniscient <strong>

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On en parle à Brennan ?

-Non ! contra Booth. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter avec ça, on va régler le problème sans elle.

Ce qui sous-entendait que Booth allait le régler lui-même. Et pas de la meilleure façon. Cela inquiéta Angela comme Camille.

-Seeley ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va intervenir. En tous cas, pas seul.

A cet instant, Max pénétra dans la salle de classe – qui était utilisé pour les cours des internes de l'hôpital et que Booth avait réquisitionné.

-Elle me demande où vous êtes parti, Booth, signala-t-il.

-D'accord. Je vais la voir. Vous, rentrez chez vous, sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose.

-Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose, avoua Max.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je vous avez dit de la distraire !

-Ben, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais elle a trouvé cela louche que vous l'ayez laissé avec moi une heure entière sans même passer prendre de ses nouvelles, elle dit que vous êtes ultra-protec…

-Oui, bon, je vais la voir. Je vais lui dire que je tenais à vous laisser un moment en famille et que je sais qu'avec vous elle ne risque rien.

-C'est ridicule, Booth ! fit remarquer Sweets. Le Docteur Brennan est intelligente. Elle va comprendre rapidement que vous lui mentez.

-Vous, Sweets, occupez-vous de vos…

Hodgins quitta la salle et avant que Booth n'ait pu le rattraper, pénétra dans la chambre de Brennan, suivit par Angela – ils avaient dû se concerter. Booth, Sweets et du coup Camille, Caroline et Max firent de même. En quelques secondes, la chambre de Brennan fut remplie de huit personnes échauffées par l'agacement.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Je sursautai en entendant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir violemment et la voix de Booth qui menaçait :

-Hodgins ! Si vous dites un mot, je vous tue !

Evidemment, en disant cela, Booth se trahissait. Je ne comptais pas lâcher le morceau j'avais donc bien vu juste : ils étaient entrain de tramer quelque chose dans mon dos. Les yeux-révolver de Booth fermèrent la bouche d'Hodgins juste avant que les mots ne quittent sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hodgins n'a pas le droit de me dire ? demandai-je avec mon air le plus innocent.

-Oh… c'est quelque chose d'inquiétant qu'a dit le Docteur…

Les regards que lancèrent mes amis à mon amant me prouvèrent, s'il le fallait, qu'il était entrain de me mentir.

-Booth. Je sais voir quand tu mens maintenant. De toute façon, c'est ridicule ! Je suis la patiente : tout ce que dit le Docteur à mon sujet, il me revient de droit de l'entendre. Angela, que se passe-t-il ?

Angela n'avait pas peur de Booth – il n'attaquerait jamais une femme, une femme jolie comme un cœur qui plus est !

-Nous avons juste élaboré, avec grand renfort de la paranoïa d'Hodgins, une théorie sur ton empoisonnement. Et Booth veut tout régler sans t'impliquer pour te protéger.

L'agent soupira, s'attendant par avance à la colère qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui. Pourtant, je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'en prendre à lui. Je traversais un moment difficile et il était l'un de mes renforts. Et puis je savais, qu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire du mal, juste à me ménager.

-Dis-moi tout Hodgins, le priai-je.

-Bon…

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Booth, craignant que l'Agent ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Finalement, il se rapprocha de moi pour parler et s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Il posa les pieds sur mon lit, mais Booth grogna, alors il le re-déposa aussi vite au sol. Il fit un bref signe à sa femme qui lui tendit le bloc de papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et le stylo qui allait avec.

-D'après les médecins, tu as été empoisonnée par un psychotrope, heureusement inoffensif pour le bébé. Donc, tu sais que les psychotropes sont des hypnotiques, des sortes de drogues qui servent à endormir la conscience des gens, à les manipuler, à les manier, à les adoucir…

-Je sais, Hodgins ! Viens-en au fait !

-Le fait est que tu as ingéré, certainement en mangeant ou en buvant, ces psychotropes. Et évidemment, il faut chercher qui aurait pu te mettre de telles substances dans tes plats.

Il parlait doucement et soudain la vérité éclata sous mes yeux – enfin, plus littéralement, dans mes pensées – car elle était évidente. Ce que je cherchais depuis plusieurs heures m'apparaissaient maintenant de façon limpide.

**FLASH**

_« - De rien. Je peux aller boire ? Tout ce stress m'a vidé. Je vous ramène un verre d'eau._

_J'hochai la tête et il revint trente secondes plus tard avec notre eau. Je bus goulument et j'allai mieux. » _

**FLASH**

_« Le soir, nous prîmes un verre au Founding Fathers._

_Il avait dit ça gentiment avec un sourire, mais je me sentis mal en entendant ces mots._

_Je repris une gorgée de mon sirop citron-framboise. C'était piquant et cela me permettait de refouler la fatigue.»_

**FLASH**

_« Je m'assis simplement alors qu'il prenait la carafe et me versait un verre d'eau. »_

**FLASH**

Les verres d'eau ! Les multiples qu'il m'avait servis sans que je ne le voie le faire ! Sans que je ne fasse attention ! Et pourquoi aurais-je fait attention ? C'était un AGENT DU FBI ! Hodgins me tira de mes réflexions.

-Donc, nous avons pensé que cela pouvait être la tenante du Diner, la scientifique avec qui tu as mangé récemment, ou encore ton médecin traitant ou alors… que cela pourrait être l'Agent Evans…

-Oui, c'est lui, Hodgins, coupai-je. Il m'a servi de multiples verres d'eau durant nos repas et je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.

Hodgins soupira, comme s'il avait espéré que je dise ça. Booth exprima à voix haute l'étonnement de tous :

-Tu as d'accord avec cette théorie ?

-Ce n'est pas une théorie, Booth. C'est un fait. Il est ridicule de penser que… mon médecin ou la serveuse du Diner m'aient empoisonnée.

-Mais, l'Agent Evans, même si je ne l'aime pas, à l'air… inoffensif, fit remarquer Angela.

Ses yeux me signifiaient ce qu'elle ne disait pas à voix haute : elle trouvait l'Agent Evans sexy.

-Mais, Angela, moi j'ai vécu des moments avec lui et en réalité, je comprends mieux tout…

Je replongeai dans mes pensées alors qu'Hodgins continuait, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter une fois qu'il était parti dans l'explication de ses théories.

-Content que tu approuves, donc, l'Agent Evans t'a « hypnotisée » avec le psychotrope mais maintenant il faut trouver dans quel but. Angela a fait remarquer qu'il voulait coucher avec toi. Moi, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un plan du FBI.

-Hodgins… grommela Booth entre ses dents d'un ton menaçant.

-Booth ! Réfléchissez deux secondes ! Pourquoi vouloir manipuler Brennan si ce n'est pour vous séparer ?

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je finalement en entendant le mot « séparer ».

Jusque là je n'écoutai que d'une oreille et je dus me remémorer ce que je venais de plus ou moins saisir du discours d'Hodgins pour voir où il voulait en venir.

-Mais ils nous ont déjà séparés, Hodgins ?

-Tu n'avais pas encore dit ça, chéri ! fit Angela, curieuse de savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête de son mari, tout comme moi.

-Quand je dis « séparer », je veux dire une séparation relationnelle : que vous cessiez d'être un couple pour que vous redeveniez une équipe performante.

-Ca n'a pas de sens, murmurai-je. Pourquoi nous aurait-on séparer pour ensuite s'embêter à trouver un moyen illégal de nous remettre ensemble… ?

-De toute façon, précisa Sweets. Maintenant que Booth et Brennan se sont mis en couple, ils ne pourraient plus retrouver la relation de partenariat platonique d'antan.

-Quand vous dites «d'antan », on dirait que nous sommes vieux, Sweets ! marmonna Booth.

-C'est un gamin, railla Max avant de se tourner vers moi : ma chérie, tu en penses quoi ? Tu as bien des idées du pourquoi cet ordure a voulu t'empoisonner ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un agent double. Il peut travailler pour quelqu'un qui veut nuire au FBI. Il devait s'assurer que nous ne nous remettions jamais en équipe, Booth et moi…

-Je tiens à signaler, coupa Sweets, que vous êtes définitivement séparés, officiellement, et ce sur ordre du directeur du FBI, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi casser votre couple…

-Ou alors, si on a voulu empoisonner Brennan, c'était simplement pour qu'elle délivre des informations au FBI… peut être que quelqu'un soupçonne que Booth et Bren cachent des choses… Ou alors qu'elle fournisse des informations sur le FBI …

C'était Angela qui avait parlé et pourtant cette hypothèse me paraissait probable – non pas que je sous-estime ma meilleure amie, mais elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour trouver des mobiles. Je dis tout de même :

-Mais nous ne cachons rien !

-Dans tous les cas, on se fout du mobile ! s'écria soudain Max. Avec Booth, nous allons aller massacrer ce fils de…

-Papa ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez envoyés en prison pour agression sur Agent Fédéral.

-C'est un agent double ! se récria Max, près à quitter la chambre.

Camille et Caroline lui bloquaient le passage et il ne pouvait songer à partir en réalité. Alors il se résigna et accepta d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire Hodgins.

-En tous cas, grâce à Angela, nous avons mis les choses au clair : l'hypnotique t'a fait rêver d'Evans, t'as fait le trouver attirant et presque l'embrasser, donc comme te l'a – apparemment – dit Booth tu n'étais réellement pas responsable de tes actes. Booth a cherché des informations sur lui et à trouver un dossier complet le concernant : il travaille pour le FBI depuis plusieurs années, a bien une femme et des enfants comme il te l'a dit… Mais comme je dis toujours, ce dossier peut être monté de toute pièce.

Booth et Caroline soupirèrent. Cependant, ils étaient les deux seuls à ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Les autres jouaient de leur esprit avec l'entomologiste :

-Alors, dit Brennan, il m'a sans doute suivi quand il m'a trouvée à marcher dans les rues enneigées et m'a ramenée chez moi un soir, puisqu'il avait le poison sur lui. Et puis, ça m'avait paru étrange qu'il soit là. Il devait me suivre, m'espionner…

-Mais alors, intervint Booth, pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé pour me le dire, ce soir là ? Il aurait été plus stratégique et judicieux de rester à ma place, non ?

-Eh bien, ça aurait paru louche. Et puis, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire !

-Et vous lui auriez tout de suite défonc…

En voyant le regard perçant de Caroline qui le fixait, Sweets modifia à la dernière seconde la fin de sa phrase

-Enfin, vous lui auriez dit de vous laisser votre ex-partenaire tranquille… Au contraire, il vous a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé seule, il vous a dit qu'elle lui avait menti pour éviter que vous la retrouviez ce soir et du coup il vous a mis en porte à faux l'un par rapport à l'autre. C'est une technique de manipulation de conflit très…

-Oui, oui, bon, coupa Max. Il faut du concret ! On a qu'à aller lui demander directement de parler !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait comme moyen pour le faire parler ? Il ne va pas tout nous dire juste parce qu'il est démasqué !

-Moi, je ne suis pas moral : je peux le torturer !

-Papa ! me récriai-je.

-Ca ne servirait à rien, Max, ajouta Booth, il doit avoir été entraîné à résister à la torture.

Caroline leva les mains en l'air, faisant signe qu'elle allait partir s'ils voulaient parler de ce genre de chose – en tant que procureur, elle ne devait pas entendre parler de ça, sinon elle serait forcée de les dénoncer.

-Il ne va rien faire ! tranchai-je. Papa ! Tu ne dois plus faire d'entorses à la loi !

-Quand Booth était en danger, ça ne t'a pas dérangé.

Il faisait allusion à une affaire d'il y a cinq ans durant laquelle Booth avait été enlevé. (2x18)

-Justement : Booth n'est pas en danger. Plus personne ne l'est.

-Tant que ce taré est en vie, tu es en danger, ma chérie.

-Tu ne vas pas le tuer, papa !

Je me tournai vers Booth.

-Toi non plus ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire quoique soit sans me consulter au préalable ! D'ailleurs…

Je me levai. Tous mes amis – mon amant, mon père – tendirent les bras vers moi pour que je me recouche.

-Oh ! Mais je ne suis pas souffrante ! Ils ont fait dégagé ce poison de mon organisme, c'est bon, tout va bien ! Maintenant, nous allons nous organiser. Booth et moi, ainsi que quelques agents de police, nous allons arrêter Evans qui est présumé coupable d'empoisonnement sur autrui.

-Et si le FBI est dans le coup ? s'inquiéta Hodgins.

-Le FBI n'a pas envoyé d'Agent tuer Brennan ! grogna Booth, menaçant.

-Mais ce n'était pas pour la tuer, ni pour l'abuser ! Les doses étaient beaucoup trop faibles ! Peut être qu'au bout de trois ans, elle serait tombée malade, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun risque ! C'était pour la manipuler… Il faut qu'on trouve pour quoi…

J'étais déjà sortie de la chambre, tirant Booth par le bras. Je lançai par-dessus mon épaule :

-Remettez-vous sur l'affaire des enfants au lieu de ne rien faire ! Camille, je vous laisse le soin de faire progresser l'enquête. Nous vous avons fourni les preuves nécessaires.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

J'avais envie de tuer un homme. Et ce n'était pas juste un homme quelconque, c'était l'homme qui avait empoisonné Bones. Et nous allions aller le voir, avec d'autres agents autour de nous. Je savais très bien que Brennan était certaine que de cette façon, je n'allai pas perdre mon sang froid et que je n'allai pas frapper Evans. Mais contrairement à elle, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir me retenir, même s'il y avait les policiers. Ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était épidermique ? Certaines personnes me dégoûtaient au point qu'il fallait que je les punisse de leurs crimes moi-même... ce n'était pas une réaction réfléchie. Ce n'était pas justifiable, ce n'était pas rationnel mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Et effectivement, dès qu'Evans nous ouvrit la porte de sa maison, il se prit un bourre-pif. Vous voyez la scène : Bones frappant à la porte, puis me souriant légèrement, moi, les bras le long du corps, stressé et derrière nous, les deux policiers entrain de raconter je ne sais quelle blague. Le gars ouvrit la porte et il eut un grand sourire à l'attention de Brennan. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de me voir ou d'apercevoir les policiers à l'arrière qu'il se reçut mon poing dans son visage parfait. Il recula sous le coup alors que Brennan laissait échapper un glapissement de surprise et que les deux flics m'entouraient.

Mais déjà, cela m'avait calmé. J'avais juste envie de rire parce qu'il avait une tête à faire peur : son nez était explosé de rouge et ses yeux bleus horrifiés par ce que je venais d'oser faire. Pff, finalement, je n'étais pas certain qu'il aurait résisté à la torture de Max.

-Agent Booth ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? demanda un des policiers.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta Evans avec une voix innocente.

Il se tourna vers Brennan :

-Tempie, tu lui as dit pour nous ?

Tiens, finalement, peut être que je n'étais pas si calmé que ça. J'allai pour foncer sur lui, mais les deux policiers m'attrapèrent par le bras pour m'immobiliser. Donc finalement, je me contentai de balancer :

-Et toi, elle t'a dit pour nous, abruti ?

-Vous l'arrêtez oui ou non ? s'exclama Brennan agacée que les policiers retiennent Booth au lieu de passer les menottes à Evans.

Les policiers se jetèrent un coup d'œil et l'un des deux fit un signe de tête à l'autre qui se saisit d'Evans et lui assena :

-Agent Evans, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour présumée tentative d'empoisonnement. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pour ceux qui ont vu le 7x10 : il est chou n'est-ce pas ? <strong>

**-Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon chapitre ? Je sais qu'il y a encore des mystères irrésolus mais c'est pour les deux chapitres suivants. Ah ! Et dans le prochain, il y a le retour de Zack, je pense que ça va vous faire plaisir ) **


	38. Chapitre 35 : Détention

**En cherchant des fictions sur le site, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la plus longue fiction française sur Bones… En fait la seule qui dépasse 150 000 mots … je m'étais pas rendue compte de ça… je pensais que… enfin, normal que je trouve la tâche difficile et que je me sente un peu épuisée … Enfin, je suis certaine de ne pas dépasser les 40 chapitres (s'il le faut je les rallonge XD ! ce qui ne change rien du coup) … J'ai écris plus de 300 pages sur World (bon, il y a les citations de chaque début de chapitre qui prennent de la place, certes).**

**Je suis trop fière mais j'ai hâte de terminer … **

**Le prochain chapitre est immense et va vous tenir en haleine … pour l'instant, je vous laisse savourer celui-ci, qui est petit, je sais … **

**Les remerciements :**

**Lw-BB : merci d'avoir lu ! Le 7x10 oh oui, c'était trop chouuuuu ! Ouais le 7x11 était encore mieux … les baisers, j'avais vu la promo alors j'avais été spoilée … lol … et je l'ai regardé autant de fois que toi à mon avis ! Le prochain, ché pas si t'as vu la promo, mais il l'air original … et le dernier, il parait que qqch d'horrible va arriver et qu'on va être laissé en suspense ! **

**CROCdu74 : mercii beaucoup beaucoup pour le muguet ! Bon premier mai en retard à toi aussi ! J'adore Max… Je ne sais pas si tu as vu le 7x11 mais Booth est super gentil avec Max, il est tout mignon. Ben si justement… que Booth se soit défoulé sur Evans… =/ aïe … **

**BONES-NCIS : ce n'est pas grave le retard, tkt ! Déjà tu postes des reviews tous les chapitres, ce que certains ne font pas, alors je te dis un GROS MERCI ! Bxxx**

**nath16 : et oui Evans est un salaud. Encore plus que vous ne le pensez. Clair, moi Parker je pensais pas qu'il faisait ça, c'était trop surprenant lol ! Mais ouais pourquoi Parker est parti ? Mais s'il y vit c'st bizarre …. Ca voudrait dire que Rébecca a déménagé ? O.O **

**Fandebones : j'ai casé tes mots ! Ah ah ! tu n'as pas posté de chapitre du POEME depuis longtemps =(**

**July-Bones : ah mais non. .. Booth se retrouve en prison à cause de la droite qu'il a foutu à Evans alors c'est pas cool. Merci, Merci, Merciii **

**xLili : Merciiii miss**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 35 :<strong>

**Détention**

**Ou comment Brennan et Zack se revirent et se réconcilièrent**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOTH: Gotta tell you, I really am enjoying working with you Bones.<br>BRENNAN: Bones is not my name.  
>BOOTH: It's just a nickname.<br>BRENNAN: Oh, yes, I see. I can call you "Shoes".  
>BOOTH: Shoes? Why Shoes?<br>BRENNAN: Yes, because they are so very shiny.**

**…**

**BOOTH: I'd ask you out if I could.  
>BRENNAN: Why can't you?<br>BOOTH: Well, the FBI rules again. No fraternizing with other agents and consultants.  
>BRENNAN: That's too bad.<br>BOOTH: Glad you think so.**

**…**

**BRENNAN: Is this very bad?  
>BOOTH: I've been wanting to do that for years. You are so hot!<strong>

**…**

**BRENNAN: Hey, if we don't work together anymore, we can have sex.  
>BOOTH: I'll call a cab.<strong>

**[…]**

**BOOTH: J'aime vraiment bien travailler avec vous Bones. (petit rire)**

**BRENNAN : Je m'appelle pas Bones.**

**BOOTH : Oh c'est juste un petit nom, ça veut dire « os ».**

**BRENNAN : Ah ah, j'ai compris. Mais moi je pourrais vous appeler, euh, « chaussures ».**

**BOOTH: « chaussures » ? Pourquoi « chaussures » ?**

**BRENNAN : Eh bien parce qu'elles sont incroyablement brillantes.**

**…**

**BOOTH: Je vous inviterais bien aussi.**

**BRENNAN : Alors faites-le.**

**BOOTH: Eh bien, le FBI a son avis là-dessus aussi, un agent ne doit pas fréquenter un autre agent ni un consultant.**

**BRENNAN : C'est dommage.**

**BOOTH: Ravi que vous le pensiez.**

**…**

**BRENNAN : C'est grave de frapper un juge ?**

**BOOTH: Ca faisait des années que j'avais envie de lui faire ça. C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être sexy !**

**…**

**BRENNAN : Dites, puisque je vais plus travailler avec vous, on va pouvoir coucher ensemble.**

**BOOTH: Je vais appeler un taxi.**

**5x16**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans le chapitre précédent : <span>_

_Evans ouvrit la porte et il eut un grand sourire à l'attention de Brennan. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de me voir ou d'apercevoir les policiers à l'arrière qu'il se reçut mon poing dans son visage parfait. Il recula sous le coup alors que Brennan laissait échapper un glapissement de surprise et que les deux flics m'entouraient._

_-Vous l'arrêtez oui ou non ? s'exclama Brennan agacée que les policiers retiennent Booth au lieu de passer les menottes à Evans._

_Les policiers se jetèrent un coup d'œil et l'un des deux fit un signe de tête à l'autre qui se saisit d'Evans et lui assena :_

_-Agent Evans, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour présumée tentative d'empoisonnement. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous._

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Je savais que Booth était furieux.

Quand nous remontâmes dans sa voiture pour rejoindre le poste de police, après que les policiers lui aient demandé de venir aussi – nous ne savions pas exactement pourquoi mais je me doutais qu'ils allaient placer Booth en garde à vue aussi, pour injure et violence sur un agent fédéral – je voyais bien qu'il était furieux.

-Tu sais, j'ai trouvé ça sexy le coup de poing dans le nez d'Evans.

Il tourna la tête vers moi pour me sourire, mais ce n'était pas son vrai sourire, il était crispé celui là.

-Booth… Tu te souviens lors de notre rencontre, quand tu m'as dit que j'étais sexy parce que j'avais donné un coup de poing dans le nez du juge-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.

-Bien sûr que oui je m'en souviens. Je garde ces moments gravés dans ma mémoire.

Je fis une petite moue satisfaite, mais rétorquai tout de même :

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je les gardai dans ma mémoire parce que je les adorais.

-Pour quoi d'autre alors ?

Il sourit devant ma perspicacité mais rétorqua tout de même, car il trouvait toujours à rétorquer :

-Parce que je les aime. Et puis je pourrais te les renvoyer à la figure si un jour tu me dis que notre destin n'était pas tout tracé dès le premier regard échangé.

-Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre.

-Eh bien moi si, ma petite Zeus.

Je lui tirai la langue. Je lui aurais bien expliqué que l'expression « coup de foudre » était antérieure à l'Antiquité et n'était de ce fait pas née d'après Zeus, mais il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Nous arrivâmes au commissariat. Il reprit un ton sérieux pour me dire, après avoir coupé le contact :

-S'ils me gardent, tu rentres à l'hôpital, non ? Juste au cas où tu…

Je posai mon doigt contre ses lèvres.

-Je préférerais rester avec toi. On pourrait s'occuper… suggérai-je avec deux yeux taquins.

-Bones… soupira-t-il. Je vais être enfermé dans une petite cellule de garde à vue. Peut être même avec Evans, ou alors il sera dans celle voisine. Si tu es là, il va faire que…

-Que quoi ? Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, Booth. Il ne pourra jamais se mettre entre nous. Nous avons survécu à des tueurs en série, à des enlèvements… Tu m'as sauvé la vie et nous l'avons surmonté, je t'ai sauvé la vie, nous l'avons surmonté, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas changer pour toi, tu l'as surmonté, tu m'as dit que tu ne quitterais pas Hannah pour moi et je l'ai surmonté, nous avons…

-C'est bon, Bones, j'ai compris l'idée. Mais je préfère que…

-D'accord, mais je rentre chez moi. Mon père dormira à la maison. Tu es rassuré comme ça ?

Il ne pouvait me demander plus, alors il acquiesça.

-Allez, on y va. Ils vont venir me chercher sinon.

Effectivement, les policiers dirent à Booth qu'Evans avait porté plainte contre lui et qu'il devait rester ici. Je convainquis Booth de ne pas s'énerver. Il avait confiance en la justice et il ne se voyait pas réellement s'opposer aux lois.

Evans n'était pas dans le coin. Le policier, voyant que Booth acceptait tranquillement leur décision, le laissèrent dans la salle d'attente, assis avec un café. Quand ils furent retournés dans son bureau pour l'un et au guichet pour l'autre, Booth me dit :

-Tu peux rentrer, maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais passer au labo d'abord. Voir s'ils ont du nouveau pour les enfants.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a cette histoire aussi… Enfin, je serai sorti demain matin.

-Ils vont te faire dormir où ?

Il me sourit. Il tendit la main vers mon visage et replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille droite.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Soit je dormirai sur ces chaises, soit par terre. Soit je passerai une nuit blanche. Mais demain, tu me dorloteras.

Il essayait d'égayer l'atmosphère.

-Allez ! Vas-y. Il est déjà 17 heures. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison avant que la nuit tombe, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Nous nous penchâmes l'un vers l'autre dans un même élan et je l'embrassai avec toute ma conviction. Il dut le sentir car il fronça les sourcils en rouvrant les yeux et en se détachant.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Juste que je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… C'est à cause de moi que tu es là.

-Bones, c'est à cause de cet abruti d'Evans. Tu n'y es pour rien : il t'a fait du mal. C'est pour ça que je l'ai frappé. Et je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-Je… Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il n'y a aucun fait qui…

-La preuve que j'aie c'est de te connaître : Bones, tu es une personne pure, honnête et emplie de valeurs, de principes. Et tu m'aimes, et tu portes mon enfant, et tu m'as offert toute ta confiance, comme jamais tu ne l'as fait avec personne. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bones, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. Tu le sais. Tu sais bien que ça a toujours été là. C'était implicite, mais si tu veux que je te le dise dorénavant, je peux le faire.

Je restais sans voix. C'était si beau ce qu'il me disait parfois. Il avait raison. Je savais tout cela parfaitement.

-Non, Booth… tu as raison… je le sais. C'est juste que parfois mes émotions prennent le dessus et j'oublie de réfléchir.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour le Docteur Tempérance Brennan dire ça !

Il plaqua une fois de plus ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis se leva, me poussant à faire de même et me poussa vers l'accueil. Il lâcha ma main quand je passai la porte de la salle d'attente. Je saluai le policier en passant devant le guichet, puis quittai le commissariat.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais au Jefferson. Hodgins n'avait rien pu tirer des cerfs volants. Il n'y avait aucune particule suspecte qui aurait pu nous indiquer le domicile du kidnappeur.

Finalement, lassée que nous n'avancions pas, je demandai à Hodgins :

-Tu as écrit quelque chose à propos de ta théorie sur mon empoisonnement ? Tu n'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Loin de là, Bébé ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre : Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'appeler Bébé.

-Tu pourrais me donner ce dossier pour que je le lise.

-Oui, tiens. Ce n'est pas un dossier, juste des schémas et des phrases dont je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses suivre l'ordre logique.

-Merci.

Je retournai dans mon bureau, attrapai le dossier sur les enfants dans un tiroir, ainsi que les pages d'informations imprimées par Angela et le dossier de profiling que m'avait laissé Sweets.

Je retournai au parking et démarrai la voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

L'établissement McKinley Psychiatric Hospital me déstabilisa par son austérité. Les portes grincèrent sinistrement quand j'entrai. Un médecin en blouse blanche m'accueillit – il était inquiétant lui aussi, il se passait souvent la main sur le front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur. Pendant que nous marchions au travers des couloirs sinistres de l'hôpital psychiatrique, un hurlement prenant sa source au loin résonna en écho jusqu'à nous. Il dura longtemps – c'était un cri mélangé à un rire furieusement fou. Cela me fit frissonner. Je sentis le bébé donner un petit coup dans mon ventre. C'était la première fois… Oh ! Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir partager ça avec Booth. Cependant, ça ne se reproduisit pas. J'aurais bien partagé mon excitation avec le Docteur, mais il avait l'air morose.

Je tremblai d'appréhension alors que le médecin poussait une porte automatique et me laissai entrer dans une chambre. Il faisait sombre, mais les rayons du soleil descendant passaient à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre et éclairaient tout de même assez la pièce pour que je discerne un lit et Zack, entrain de lire dans un fauteuil.

Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. La porte se referma derrière moi en claquant.

Zack devait croire qu'on avait juste déposé son repas, car il ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Moi, je restai immobile, incapable de sortir de ma transe atone. Finalement, il leva les yeux sur moi, sentant ma présence, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en deux globes globuleux.

-Docteur Brennan !

Il se leva d'un seul coup, parcourant la pièce du regard comme s'il avait peur de ne pas faire bonne impression. Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il espérait que je n'étais pas venue seule.

-Zack...

C'était un souffle brisé qui avait quitté ma bouche, alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Il était si blanc, il n'avait pas dû voir le soleil depuis des années. Il avait vieilli, mais il restait le même au fond. Cela faisait quatre ans… quelle piètre amie je faisais.

-Je…

Mais comme je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, je fis trois pas vers lui comme un automate et le pris dans mes bras, en le serrant fort.

-Docteur Brennan…

-Oh ! Je te fais mal ?

Je le relâchai, mais il secoua la tête et m'entoura de ses bras – ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé faire jusque là.

-Non. C'est juste que je pensais ne jamais vous revoir. Angela et Hodgins me promettent que vous allez venir quand vous serez moins occupée, mais je suis assez intelligent pour savoir qu'ils me mentent pour ne pas me faire du mal.

-Oh… Zack.

Je le ré-entourai de mes bras et lui caressais les cheveux comme je l'aurais fait avec un enfant.

Puis, nous nous détachâmes et je demandai :

-Ta famille vient te voir ?

-Des fois. Mais ils pensent que je suis fou et ils ont peur de moi.

-C'est parce que… tu as tué un homme Zack.

Il n'acquiesça pas. Ce qui en soit me rassura. Je le sentais incapable d'avoir fait ça, mais je ne pouvais le forcer à me dire la vérité. Pas plus que je ne pouvais le sortir de là. C'était l'hospice ou la prison. Pourquoi, direz-vous, ne suis-je pas aller lui rendre visite à ce compte là, si je savais au fond qu'il n'avait pas pris la vie d'un homme ? Parce qu'il faisait parti d'une des personnes qui m'avaient blessée en trahissant ma confiance et j'étais rancunière car j'avais peur que ces personnes recommencent.

Mais il était certain que par mon abandon, je l'avais trahi à mon tour.

-Je suis désolée, Zack. De t'avoir trahi.

-Je vous pardonne, Docteur B, si vous aussi vous me pardonnez.

-D'accord.

Nous échangeâmes un petit sourire, puis nous nous assîmes à sa table.

-Je suis enceinte, Zack, dis-je. Je te le dis parce que j'ai envie de partager avec quelqu'un le fait que le fœtus vient juste de bouger dans mon ventre.

-Oh ! Angela et Hodgins m'ont dit que vous étiez enceinte de Booth quand ils sont venus me voir dernièrement, avec leur fils Michael.

-Oui. C'est merveilleux.

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire, j'ajoutai :

-Tu me manques, Zack… Je te promets que…

Il hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes venus pour me demander quelque chose ?

Il ne servait à rien de nier, j'ouvris le sac et lui tendis les dossiers.

-Nous sommes sur une affaire de kidnapping d'enfants et nous n'avançons pas. Angela, Sweets et Hodgins ont réuni toutes les preuves là dessus.

-Et vous pensez que je pourrais les surpasser eux trois ?

-Tu es plus intelligent qu'eux. Et j'ai aussi cela, qui n'a rien à voir : il s'agit d'une de ses théories du complot, je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas lue. Je me suis faite empoisonnée avec des psychotropes récemment et c'est un Agent du FBI qui en est coupable apparemment.

Zack ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de lire. Pendant ce temps, je reçus un texto de Booth qui me signifiait qu'Evans ne voulait pas avouer pour le poison lors de l'interrogatoire de police, mais que son regard le disait pour lui. « Ca a l'air d'être un taré. A mon avis, il n'a pas toujours été Agent au FBI. Je dis à Angela de faire des recherches sur lui. »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

L'interrogatoire se déroulait mal. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire un mot – je ne pouvais mener cet interrogatoire, étant moi aussi en état d'arrestation. Déjà je pouvais m'avérer heureux de pouvoir y assister.

-Bon, alors vous admettez que vous avez empoisonné le Docteur Brennan.

-Vous avez des preuves ?

-Nous avons trouvé les psychotropes correspondant à votre domicile. Et vous êtes le seul que Madame Brennan soupçonne.

-Normal qu'elle veuille m'envoyer en prison. Elle ne veut pas que le père de son enfant apprenne que j'ai couché avec elle.

-Vous avouez donc ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-De toute façon, nous allons continuer de fouiller votre maison et nous allons trouver des preuves.

-Dommage. J'aimais bien l'anonymat.

J'avais du mal à me contenir. Son expression de beau gosse parfait me m'était dans un état de rage impossible. Il avait l'air tellement convaincu qu'il avait couché avec Bones. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Je l'aurais senti si elle m'avait menti.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Evans dit au policier :

-Vous savez que les psychotropes facilitent la capacité pour le mensonge chez les gens. Le Docteur Brennan peut très bien être entrain de vous monter une fiction. Agent Booth… vous savez très bien que j'ai raison… le Docteur m'a parlé de ses parents, elle m'a ouvert son cœur et une autre partie de son corps beaucoup plus intime et je…

-Vous n'êtes pas marié, constatai-je soudainement.

-Si.

Il semblait un peu déstabilisé.

-Où sont votre femme et vos enfants ?

-Ils sont… chez leurs grands parents.

Mais il ne put nous fournir d'adresse ou de numéro de téléphone. J'en déduisis donc qu'il mentait. Je demandai à Angela de faire des recherches plus poussées sur l'identité et le passé de Evans, car comme Hodgins l'avait laissé entendre (et cela m'énervait) le dossier de l'agent ou du non agent, je ne savais plus, avait été falsifié par quelqu'un. Cela ressemblait à un complot finalement… J'en avais assez de réfléchir. J'avais sommeil. Je m'installai sur le sol, ma veste sous moi et je m'endormis sans trop avoir à patienter.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Joy n'était plus seule et ça la faisait se sentir mieux. Il y avait Mark Jackson avec elle. Cependant, il semblait plus désorienté qu'elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans le noir. Et il avait encore plus peur qu'elle qu**'IL **revienne les chercher.

-Tu sais… J'ai une ancienne amie qui m'a donné ce briquet.

Les yeux du garçon se mirent à briller.

-Oh ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

-Mais… parce que j'ai peur de m'en servir. Ruth a dit que je pouvais mettre le feu et attendre qu'**IL** vienne voir ce qu'il se passe pour fuir.

-Eh bien oui, c'est la seule solution. C'est une bonne idée.

-Mais s'**IL** n'arrive pas à temps, si le feu se propage trop vite. S'**IL** n'est pas là, à la maison.

-Tu vois ce trou entre les deux planches, on voit de la lumière, donc il fait encore jour. On attend qu'il fasse beaucoup nuit et après on y va. Il est forcément à la maison.

-Mais après il dort.

-Joy. On peut rien faire d'autre. Toute façon, sinon on va mourir.

Il lui prit le briquet des mains et pendant qu'elle allait bouder dans un coin, il se posta près de la fente dans le mur et patienta.

Enfin, il fit totalement noir. On était en hiver – il ne pouvait pas être encore couché à cette heure-ci. Normalement, il passait même les voir après sa journée de travail.

-Joy, appela-t-il.

La petite fille vint près de lui, près de la porte, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent passer derrière l'homme dès qu'il entrerait.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, oui.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il alla dans le fond de la pièce en courant et mit le feu au tas de draps qu'il avait préparé, ainsi qu'au jouet en bois qu'il avait collé contre les murs en charpente. Puis il rejoignit son amie et ils scrutèrent les flammes montantes avec des yeux angoissés.

-Crie Joy.

Elle s'époumona alors pour hurler de toute sa voix, espérant que l'homme viendrait vite car déjà elle sentait la fumée s'infiltrer dans sa gorge et lui piquer le nez.

Finalement, ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier au dessus d'eux, alors ils se turent et attendirent que la porte s'ouvre et que la lumière soit.

Ils étaient collés contre le mur et l'homme ne les vit pas en pénétrant dans la pièce. Ils se faufilèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte derrière lui. Ils montèrent l'escalier sans faire de bruit car les marches étaient recouvertes de moquette. L'homme était totalement entré dans la pièce et devait les chercher des yeux – surtout que vu qu'ils avaient cessé de crier, il devait les penser évanouis.

-Vite, Joy.

Le garçon saisit sa cadette sous le bras pour la soutenir – elle était enfermée là depuis trop longtemps, elle avait du mal à marcher convenablement.

Ouf, ils trouvèrent la porte. Mark se souvenait du chemin qu'il avait emprunté un jour auparavant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin et se mirent à courir ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers les sous bois et disparurent au travers des arbres.

Ouf ! Ils se sentaient libres. Et Joy, surtout, sentit une sensation de joie intense l'envahir. Elle se sentait revivre.

* * *

><p><strong>RADIO PLANETE BONES : dans les épisodes bonus de la saison 7 (mais qui seront apparemment diffusés avec la saison 8) il va y avoir le retour d'Avalon (la médium d'Angela) donc de Cindy Lauper qui la joue. Ah ah ! Ca va être trop bien ! <strong>

**Le 7x11, pour ceux qui l'ont vu, était juste touchant et cute, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Vos avis sur mon chapitre ?**

**Merci de me suivre depuis autant de pages, de mots et de chapitres, donc … =) Je vous aime. **

**PS : quelqu'un m'avait demandé de ne pas tuer la petite Joy ... Ou du moins m'avait demandé si j'allais lui faire du mal ... Je ne sais plus qui ... J'ai cherché parmi toutes les reviews et j'ai pas retrouvé ... donc si quelqu'un se reconnaitt...  
><strong>

**En tous cas c'est grâce à cette personne que la petite Joy n'est pas morte... et puis aussi parce que c'est une sorte d'avatar de Brennan-enfant ..  
><strong>


	39. Chapitre 36 : Le Complot Désamorcé ?

**Alors : pour vous mes chers lecteurs – le plus long chapitre de cette fiction et donc que j'ai écris ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tous cas, il contient énormément d'informations... j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop lourd à digérer.  
><strong>

**BONES-NCIS : merciiiiiiii à toi ! Voilà les révélations de l'affaire criminelle et de l'action ! **

**Sausage McBeat : tu aurais du prévenir que tu changeais de pseudo. J'ai mis un temps à capter, je t'assure ! Rooo ! Contente d'avoir lu toutes tes reviews ! Merci pour les compliments ! En fait, tu m'as dit que mon histoire était très longue et j'ai vu que c'était la plus longue fiction française postée sur ce site… donc tu as raison ^^ mais je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte O.O Oui Joy est un avatar de Brennan… Elle est trop mimi… Vivement que tu reposte des reviews !**

**nath16 : alors, comment tu aurais imaginé la scène Zack / Brennan ? J'ai hate de voir L.A. demain =) **

**T'Pau : oh … moi aussi j'adore cette scène au commissariat. Merciii pour ta review, meme courte lol **

**xLili : merciii **

**fandebones : merciiii **

**July-b0nes : mercii pour tes 2 reviews miss ! =) merci pour ton soutien et tes idées. Ah ah... Bon et bien tu dois me fournir 3 mots et une phrase de ton choix ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 36 :<strong>

**Le Complot Désamorcé ?**

_**Ou comment tout le monde passe des coups de fil.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN :<strong>** Stop, or I'll kick you in the testicles! **

**(Booth grips the guy and push him against the wall. The butcher falls and Booth handcuff him)  
>BRENNAN : Aw ! You're strong. <strong>

**BOOTH :Well, you know, I try to stay in shape. "Stop or I'll kick you in the testicles"?  
>BRENNAN : [shrugs] Worked.<br>BOOTH : Tell you what, you and me? ****We're gonna work on the cop talk.**

**[…]**

**BRENNAN : Arrêtez! Ou je vous explose les testicules ! **

**(Booth attrape le boucher par le bras, le pousse contre le mur violemment et il tombe par terre. Booth lui passe les menottes) **

**BRENNAN : Oh ! Vous êtes fort. **

**BOOTH: Et ouais, j'essaie de garder la forme. « Arrêtez ou je vous explose les testicules » ? **

**BRENNAN : (fait la moue) Ca a marché. **

**BOOTH: Bon attendez, vous et moi on va bosser le langage du policier de terrain. **

**3x03**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

-Booth pense qu'Evans est coupable. Mais nous ne savons pas qui aurait pu l'envoyer.

Un silence s'éternisa pendant dix minutes, puis Zack leva les yeux vers moi, ayant terminé sa lecture.

-Moi je sais peut être…

Je m'immobilisai, suspendue à ses lèvres.

-J'ai lu la totalité des dossiers et quelque chose m'étonne.

Il chercha une autre feuille parmi le dossier de Sweets et posa cette dernière et celle qu'il tenait dans sa main devant moi, sur la table et pointa du doigt deux indications en expliquant très vite :

-Jackson et Evans ont été dans la même université pendant cinq ans.

J'en restai sans voix. Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

-Mais attends ! Ca veut dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps !

-Ils sont sûrement amis.

Je décrochai mon téléphone pour appeler Angela.

-Angela, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Est-ce que tu peux faire des recherches sur Jackson, le directeur du FBI et Evans ?

-Jackson et Evans ? Mais Booth vient de me dire de faire des recherches sur Evans.

-Fais les deux et rappelle-moi.

Je raccrochai, revenant à Zack :

-Alors, tu penses quoi ?

-Je pense que la théorie d'Hodgins peut être conservée sur certains points.

-Je ne l'ai même pas lue, soupirai-je, sentant mes nerfs à bout sous toute cette tension accumulée.

-Il dit, expliqua Zack calmement, qu'Evans a été engagé par le FBI – donc par Jackson d'après notre récente découverte – en tant qu'ex-tueur à gage ou mafieux, pour vous séparer définitivement vous et l'Agent Booth car vous deviez représenter une menace pour les secrets de l'Etat.

-Mais Zack ? Comment pourrions-nous représenter une menace ?

-Hodgins a marqué qu'il faudrait être « extrêmement crédule » pour imaginer que le « couple B&B » cesse de travailler ensemble, même si officiellement leur équipe a été rompue. D'après ce que je comprends, Hodgins admet que le FBI n'est pas crédule et qu'il se sent en danger face à…

-Mais… pourquoi maintenant…

-Hodgins dit aussi à ce sujet « ils avaient envie de les séparer depuis longtemps, mais ils attendaient une bonne occasion de le faire. » Il a marqué que le départ de Booth en Afghanistan avait pour but de vous séparer. Il dit aussi que « Hannah était une sous-fifre de l'Etat engagé pour vous séparer », je suppose qu'il dit ça parce que c'est une journaliste.

Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux.

-Zack… Tu ne peux pas croire à ces épinards…

-Je crois que vous voulez dire « salades ». Mais, je n'ai pas dit que j'y croyais. Vous m'avez demandé de vous lire ce qu'Hodgins avait marqué.

-Mais nous n'avons aucune information qui pourrait les…

Mon téléphone sonna c'était Angela. Je la mis en haut parleur.

-Brennan, me présentai-je.

-Ma chérie, alors : Jackson et Evans étaient à la même université de Washington – dans la même équipe de Basket. Donc ils sont bien amis. J'ai vu que dans les archives du FBI le dossier d'Evans était bien fabriqué de toute pièce. Il est récent et il y a un codage particulier qui m'indique qu'il a été modifié récemment. De toute façon, je ne sais vraiment pas si Evans travaille pour le FBI depuis longtemps. Camille est entrain de passer quelques appels à des Agents qu'elle connaît pour savoir si quelqu'un se souvient de lui, de son entrée au Bureau… Bon, donc comme je n'ai aucune information sur le passé d'Evans, j'ai cherché dans le passé de Jackson. Mais il est clean, il n'y a rien de bizarre… en apparence du moins, car si c'est lui qui a fait entrer Evans au FBI et dissimulé tout son passé… il a pu en dissimuler autant sur lui !

-Mais tu trouves facilement des informations sur des gens inconnus… ? Je veux dire, si Evans était inconnu avant et correct…

-Déjà, s'il était correct, il ne t'aurait pas empoisonné. Et deuxièmement internet permet de trouver des informations sur tout le monde si l'on sait comment si prendre, ma chérie. Internet est partout maintenant. Parfois, ça me fait même un peu flipper. Tu sais quoi : _si un tueur en série venait à devenir un as en informatique, je ne sais pas si nous pourrions l'arrêter !_ (ndla : clin d'œil à la saison 7) En tous cas, il y a un truc qui n'est pas normal pour Evans, c'est qu'après ses années d'université, il a disparu de la circulation pendant six ans, donc… il devait bien faire quelque chose, et quoi que ce soit, il le faisait dans l'ombre… Ah attend, deux secondes, ne quitte pas.

J'entendis des voix dans le fond, puis Angela revint :

-Hodgins me dit que c'est le FBI qui devait faire quelque chose dans l'ombre… enfin… je ne suis pas aussi certaine que lui que le FBI soit impliqué. Booth travaille pour le FBI, nous avons confiance en Booth, donc nous avons confiance dans le FBI, n'est-ce pas ? Cam me dit qu'aucun de ses amis agents n'avait entendu parler de Evans jusque là. Personne n'a même été prévenu… Ma chérie, fais attention à toi. Tu es avec Booth ?

-Non, elle est avec moi, dit Zack tout fier.

-Zack ? Oh, salut Zack ? Oh ! Ma chérie ! Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit pour une fois ! C'est bien, ça change ! Je te fais un gros bisou Zack, et Michael et Hodgins aussi. Ma chérie, tu contactes Booth pour lui raconter toutes nos découvertes ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, Angie. Merci pour tout.

-De rien, fais attention. Tu rentres à la maison après ?

-Oui, oui. Je suis épuisée. Vous non plus, ne vous tuez pas à la tâche.

Le téléphone s'éteint et je revins à Zack.

-Zack… tu as entendu ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas exactement le pourquoi du comment, mais faites attention Docteur Brennan. Si l'Agent Jackson vous veut vraiment du mal, il trouvera un moyen de vous en faire. Il a beaucoup de moyens.

-Je vais y aller, Zack.

Je m'excusai d'un regard et il me sourit.

-Oui, vous êtes enceinte. Vous devez être fatiguée à cause de ce fœtus qui tire dans vos réserves de sucres et de graisse.

-Oui, exactement. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas un paquet de biscuits ?

-Si, tenez.

Il fouilla dans sa table de nuit et me tendit le paquet de gaufrettes gentiment.

-Prenez-les, je leur demanderais de m'en racheter demain.

-Zack… J'aurais aimé que ta vie se passe autrement. J'aurais aimé t'aider à… avoir une vie normale.

-Je sais, Docteur Brennan. Mais vous n'êtes pas coupable. Je suis l'unique responsable.

-Je viendrais te montrer mon bébé quand il naîtra.

-Merci. Vous pourriez me laisser la liste d'acheteurs des cerfs-volants que Booth a demandée aux magasins ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Je vais essayer de trouver des correspondances.

Je quittai le garçon avec le cœur brisé et mes pensées s'éparpillaient tout du long de mon retour vers mon appartement. J'avais envoyé un texto à mon père pour lui dire où j'allais et qu'il était le bienvenu chez moi cette nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Je sentis qu'on me mordillait l'oreille. Je souris avant d'ouvrir les yeux parce que j'étais persuadé que c'était Bones. Mais en fait il s'agissait d'un **chaton** (**mot de fandebones**) roux.

-Oh ! Oh !

Je le chassais de la main. Il venait de me faire mal en plus. Il pointait sur moi deux yeux voraces. Je détestais les chats, depuis que nous avions travaillé sur cette affaire où des chats étaient entrain de dévorer un cadavre… Bones avait beau dire que c'était naturel… Dégueulasse !

Le chaton s'enfuit par la porte grande ouverte de la salle d'attente du commissariat. Je le suivis. Aucun flic à l'horizon. Je sortis du commissariat tranquillement pour me retrouver sous un soleil de plomb, dans une rue totalement inconnue. Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de chercher le moindre bâtiment familier. J'identifiai le Hoover et (bien que je ne sache vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là !) je fonçai et entrai à l'intérieur, échappant au soleil plombant. Une balle m'effleura alors que je passai la porte et je ne pus m'empêcher de glapir.

-Et après on se vante d'être sans peur !

Caroline me faisait face avec un sourire narquois.

-Caroline ! On vient de me tirer dessus, m'affolai-je.

Je cherchai mon arme à ma ceinture mais ne la trouvai pas.

-Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud alors qu'on est en hiver ?

-Mon chéri, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais vous êtes en **Argentine**. (**mot de fandebones**) Et le pays est en guerre civile, d'où le coup de feu. Aussi, vous êtes fou de vous promener en costume officiel. Ils détestent les poulets.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-C'est à vous de me le dire, chéri !

-Où est Evans ?

-Il est mort.

Elle pointa du doigt l'arrière du comptoir d'accueil et j'avançai précautionneusement pour finalement constater le cadavre de l'Agent Evans, à terre, dans une flaque de sang.

-Vous pourriez me remercier d'avoir vengé votre petite amie, remarqua Caroline avec une moue déçue parce que je restai sans voix.

**- Caroline, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vous qui avez assassiné cet homme ! **(**phrase de fandebones**) balbutiai-je complètement perdu.

-Si. Maintenant, c'est fait. Rien ne sert de s'apitoyer. Faudrait penser à Jackson.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben, vous aviez dit que vous vous renseignerez pour savoir qui est sur l'affaire du petit Jackson et plus généralement des enfants disparus, non ?

-Oh ! Oui !

Je décrochai le téléphone de l'accueil mais il n'y avait aucun bip au bout de la ligne. Soudain une voix hurla à mon oreille :

-Booth ! Dépêche-toi ! Sinon, tu vas tout perdre.

…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur à cause de ce cauchemar irréaliste. Je me saisis de mon téléphone portable – je n'étais pas sûr d'être autorisé à téléphoner, mais comme ils ne m'avaient pas retiré le portable, je décidai d'en profiter.

-Allo, Jenny ? C'est Booth. Je pourrais avoir des informations sur l'affaire des enfants kidnappés. Plus précisément, j'aurais aimé savoir qui était sur l'affaire. Je sais qu'il y a l'Agent Jackson et un certain Smith. Je pourrais avoir le numéro d'un des autres agents…

-Attendez, je regarde ça tout de suite. (silence) Euh, monsieur, je ne trouve aucun dossier sur l'affaire des enfants kidnappés. L'affaire n'est même pas recensée dans les fichiers.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je sentis mes mains se mettre à trembler.

-Vous êtes sûre Jenny ?

-Oui, oui. Je viens de vérifier dans les actualités du Bureau, il n'y a aucune notification portant sur cette affaire, alors que ça devrait être l'une des plus importantes, puisque le fils de l'agent Jackson fait parti des victimes.

Je remerciai rapidement la secrétaire et raccrochai. Je n'hésitai pas plus d'une seconde et composai le numéro de l'Agent Shaw.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Oui je vous cherche cela de suite.

Trente secondes après, elle me dit la même chose que Jenny :

-Non, il n'y a rien sur l'affaire des enfants. Aucun dossier, alors que l'affaire est vieille de plusieurs mois. J'aurais été tenté de dire que l'Agent Jackson a retiré l'affaire du domaine public, mais je viens d'user de votre code et je ne vois rien non plus… Alors que vous êtes un des Agents les plus respectés du Bureau et que vous avez accès au domaine privé.

-Euh… d'accord…

-Et l'Agent Smith donc vous parlez, je viens de vérifier, mais le seul agent Smith qui a travaillé au FBI est parti en retraite il y a dix ans.

-Merci, Shaw…

Je raccrochai, n'arrivant plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Je venais de garer ma voiture et je tentai d'appeler Booth mais il devait être occupé car je tombai directement sur le répondeur. Peut être qu'Angela l'avait appelé finalement. C'était bête parce que j'avais envie de lui parler toute cette histoire de conspiration me faisait peur. J'aurais aimé que nous restions ensemble.

En parvenant devant l'immeuble, je vis un homme en sortir et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec l'Agent Jackson. Je sursautai puis ma sonnette d'alarme interne se mit à hurler. Tout ce que mon cerveau arrivait à penser était « Tu n'as pas d'arme, Bren, tu n'as pas d'arme. »

-Bonsoir, Docteur Brennan. J'aurais aimé voir Booth.

Il me faisait un grand sourire. Evidemment. Mais pour moi, sa voix était glaciale.

« Ne pas lui montrer que j'ai peur. Il n'est pas censé savoir que je sais. Et puis après tout peut être n'est-il pas dangereux… quoique si, il est dangereux… même Booth est dangereux, je suis bien placée pour le savoir… on n'entre pas au FBI en étant un être innocent… ne faisant pas de mal à une mouche. »

-Bonsoir, monsieur… ?

-Jackson. Je suis directeur au FBI, peut être que Booth vous a parlé de moi.

-Oh… oui, il m'a dit que vous me souhaitiez une bonne grossesse et que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il enquête sur l'affaire des enfants.

C'est bien, Bren… Ta voix est posée et charmante.

-Booth ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Où était-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu au Bureau.

-Il travaille sur son enquête, mais il n'a pas le droit de m'en parler, puisque nous avons été séparés. C'était important ? Sinon, vous pouvez repasser demain.

Peut être qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises attentions après tout. Mon téléphone sonna soudain.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

_Je raccrochai, n'arrivant plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. _

Je vis que Bones m'avait appelé. Elle devait avoir de nouvelles informations à me fournir, bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment agir en étant ici. Tout en continuant à tenter d'équilibrer mes réflexions, je la rappelai.

Bon, Evans avait été envoyé pour empoisonner Bones, pour la manipuler, la faire me tromper et peut être la faire chanter de cette façon.

Jackson m'avait empêché de travailler sur l'enquête et avait apparemment fait de même avec tous les autres agents. Pourtant, il s'agissait de son fils.

Bones ne décrochait pas…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

_Mon téléphone sonna soudain. _

-Ne décrochez pas.

Je relevai les yeux vers Jackson et avisai le révolver pointé sur moi. Je n'avais pas d'arme. J'étais trop loin pour tenter quoique ce soit. Où était mon père ? Il était peut être déjà en haut. Je levai brièvement les yeux : oui, la lumière était allumée.

-Que me voulez-vous ? demandai-je.

-Que vous arrêtiez de fouiner.

Il m'ordonna d'un geste de me retourner et me passa les menottes en me tordant le bras.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez que votre bébé survive, vous me suivez sans rechigner.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

_Bones ne décrochait pas…_

J'appelai Angela.

-Angela, vous pourriez me relire la biographie de Jackson ?

Elle s'exécuta rapidement sans poser de questions, sentant l'urgence dans ma voix.

-Alors… il est né à Washington, dans une banlieue aisée, il a fait ses études dans ce quartier, puis à l'Université du centre. Il a beaucoup voyagé, il a fait la deuxième et la troisième guerre du golfe en Irak, puis il est entré au FBI et est directeur depuis trois ans. Il s'est marié il y a six ans, à un fils, Mark Jackson et est en procédure de divorce cette année.

-D'accord… bon normalement il a un dossier clean.

-Mais, Booth, Brennan ne vous a pas appelé ?

-Si, elle m'a appelé, mais j'étais au téléphone avec le Bureau. Apparemment, aucun agent n'est sur l'affaire des enfants disparus.

-Mais, Booth, c'est très important ! Elle est allée voir Zack à l'hôpital et nous avons découvert que Jackson et Evans étaient à l'université ensemble.

Elle me raconta tout et mon cœur recommença à battre fort dans ma poitrine. Merde, c'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Un véritable complot. Il fallait que je sorte de là et que j'aille interroger Jackson. Il y avait toujours un doute pour qu'il ne soit pas en cause, mais je ne croyais pas vraiment aux coïncidences.

-Ca expliquerait le flou sur Evans dans les archives du FBI. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il m'a menti à propos de l'enquête. Admettons qu'il ait, ce qui est possible, enlevé son fils car il ne pouvait en avoir la garde. Tiens, d'ailleurs, vous pouvez chercher des infos là-dessus, s'il vous plaît, Ange. Donc, s'il a kidnappé son fils à sa mère, il est possible qu'il ait accroché un cerf-volant juste pour faire croire que son fils avait été kidnappé par un psychopathe, mais pour les autres enfants… il devrait y avoir une enquête.

-Si l'on suit votre raisonnement, si la dite enquête aboutissait, tout le monde se rendrait bien compte que le petit Mark n'a pas été enlevé par le psychopathe et du coup le plan de Jackson tomberait à l'eau. Donc, sur internet… Votre instinct ne vous a pas trompé, il y a bien eu des difficultés quant à la garde de l'enfant. La mère ne voulait pas laisser au père plus d'une semaine tous les trimestres. Mais il n'y a pas le motif exact.

-Bah, le motif est toujours le même. Jalousie, colère, haine. Amour de l'enfant. Admettons que le petit Mark n'ait pas été enlevé, ça n'explique pas pourquoi on ne trouve plus rien sur l'affaire.

-Mais Booth, peut être que les dossiers ont été effacés récemment, juste quand Mark a été enlevé.

-Je ne sais pas Angie. Bon, je vais essayer de rappeler Brennan. On se tient au courant. Je vais essayer de sortir d'ici aussi.

Comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt dans mon rêve, je passai la porte de la salle d'attente. Le policier à l'accueil m'arrêta d'un regard. Je lui expliquai la situation, mais il ne voulut rien entendre.

« Marre, j'en ai marre. »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

_-Maintenant, si vous voulez que votre bébé survive, vous me suivez sans rechigner._

Il me fit monter dans la voiture, m'attacha les pieds avec une corde qu'il avait dans le coffre. D'accord, mon enlèvement avait été prémédité. Je n'aurais rien pu faire contre.

-Si tu hurles, je te tire dans le bras, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, les larmes montant aux yeux sous la panique. Mes bras pliés dans mon dos me faisaient mal alors que j'étais assise sur le siège passager avant. Il me mit la ceinture de sécurité et nous démarrâmes.

Le trajet me parut interminable à cause de la douleur et de la peur qui montait en moi. Mais en même temps très court, car j'aurais aimé rester dans cette voiture le plus longtemps possible je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait arriver quand nous en descendrions.

Nous parvînmes dans une propriété privée, nous parcourûmes la grande allée bordée d'arbres , nous nous garâmes sur un parking.

Il me fit descendre après avoir délié la corde qui m'entravait les pieds. Il me fit avancer en vitesse, me menaçant toujours de son arme. En tournant dans l'allée, une grande villa apparut devant nous.

Sauf qu'un détail fit pousser un cri d'horreur à Jackson : elle brûlait. La demeure était entrain de brûler une partie était déjà effondrée et en cendres. C'était donc cela la lumière que je discernais depuis quelques minutes à travers les arbres et à travers la nuit.

-Merde ! Putain ! C'est pas possible !

Il continua à jurer ainsi et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il abaissait légèrement son arme. Je me dis qu'il s'agissait de ma chance ! Je lançai ma jambe sur le côté puis vers l'arrière, lui faisant un croche patte. J'entendis l'arme tirer, mais ça avait été un réflexe et il ne m'avait pas touchée.

Mes mains étaient emprisonnées dans les menottes et mes bras n'avaient aucune liberté de mouvements. Dès qu'il fut à terre je lui donnai un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire, ce qui l'assomma assez longtemps pour que j'aie le temps de rouler à terre, de me saisir de l'arme et de l'envoyer valser au loin.

Il était déjà debout. Heureusement, je pense que mon coup dans le visage l'avait assommé, alors je réussis à le frapper dans les testicules et il retomba à terre en se pliant de douleur. Il m'insulta longuement et je finis par lui donner un coup avec la crosse du revolver pour qu'il se taise et tombe inconscient.

Ainsi, je pus trouver les clés de mes menottes, ainsi que celles de la voiture sur lui. J'attrapai le pistolet comme je pus et je m'enfuis comme ceci, les mains toujours liées, vers l'extérieur de la propriété. Je rageai de ne pouvoir m'enlever ces stupides menottes !

Finalement, en parvenant à la route, je me dis qu'au vu du peu de voitures que nous avions croisé en venant ici, nous étions dans un trou perdu aux alentours de Washington D.C et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un passe et s'arrête. De ce fait, je préférai m'enfoncer dans la forêt qui bordait la route. J'allais continuer à suivre la route, mais au moins, Jackson ne me retrouverait pas. Une fois la nuit passée, je réfléchirais à une meilleure solution. Et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de casser ces menottes… mais je n'en voyais aucun. C'était forcément de l'acier solide et je ne pouvais briser la chaîne seule.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Angela <strong>

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. J'étais un peu inquiète que Brennan n'ait finalement pas appelé Booth… mais elle devait toujours être avec Zack.

Je décrochai.

-Rebonjour, Angela, c'est Zack. Je t'appelle toi car le Docteur Brennan ne répond pas et Booth n'aimerait pas que je l'appelle.

-Zack ! Brennan n'est plus avec toi ?

-Non, elle est partie il y a une petite heure. Elle m'a laissé un document sur les recherches de Booth et j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Oh… très bien… dis-moi, je prends des notes.

Connaissant la complexité du cerveau de Zack, je prenais des précautions, ayant peur de ne pas me souvenir de tout dans le cas contraire.

-En étudiant la liste des noms de ceux qui ont acheté des cerfs-volants au centre commercial du centre, j'ai remarqué que certains noms étaient des anagrammes : Vince Sera a attiré mon regard car le Docteur Brennan m'a parlé pendant notre entrevue de Eric Evans à maintes reprises. Trouvant cela troublant, j'ai cherché le même genre de choses plusieurs fois et…

-Attends ! Attends ! Tu dis que Vince Serra est une anagramme de Eric Evans ? (Je comptai les lettres mentalement et je vis qu'il avait raison) Mais Zack : les cerfs-volants concernent les enfants disparus… Evans a empoisonné Brennan. Ça n'a rien à voir…

-Angela, c'est une trop grande coïcidence non… ? Le nom Vince Sera n'est pas très courant… Laisse-moi finir : j'ai trouvé une anagramme du même genre – Ian Cevres. Et ces deux acheteurs, Vince et Ian ont acheté les cerfs-volants vers 19 heures au cours de deux semaines qui se suivent, certainement après leur service… au FBI par exemple. J'ai donc regardé toutes les personnes qui avaient achetée un cerf-volant dans ces heures là et j'ai découvert un Andrew Jodaksc, anagramme de Edward Jackson. De plus, j'ai remarqué que les cerfs-volants achetés avaient un nom de vente à signification : il y a un mois, un cerf-volant du nom de Joyeux a été acheté par Ian Cevres – certainement celui retrouvé lors de l'enlèvement de Joy Riley. De même, les autres achetés ont pour nom « rough », pour Ruth, « renard » pour Dorian Fox « descente » qui rappelle la descendance et donc le fils de Jackson.

Je n'en croyais pas vraiment ses oreilles. Comment faisait-il pour remarquer ce genre de détail ?

-Zack… mais… tu as résolu l'enquête entière… mais c'est horrible… cela signifie qu'Evans et Jackson sont derrière l'affaire des enfants disparus ? Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je prévienne Booth et Bren tout de suite.

-Oui, dépêche-toi. A bientôt.

Mon cœur se brisa un peu quand j'entendis les derniers mots tellement il était évident que mon ami se mourrait de solitude. Je ne devais pas m'éparpiller, je composai le numéro de Brennan, mais elle ne répondait toujours pas, alors je fis celui de Booth.

-Booth ? J'ai des nouvelles horribles, très inquiétantes !

-Calmez-vous, Angela. Expliquez-moi tout.

Il était tendu lui aussi : en deux mots je résumai les découvertes de Zack. Découvertes indiscutables et qui ne laissaient aucun doute.

-J'aurais dû voir ça, ragea-t-il. Merde, merde ! Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Ces saletés de flics font trop bien leur boulot ! Mais comment se fait-il que deux agents du FBI aient enlevé des gamins ?

-Ce sont des psychopathes, Booth… Ils sont fous… Brennan ne répond pas à son téléphone.

-Je vais appeler, Max.

-D'accord…

Camille arriva dans la salle alors que la conversation se terminait. Je racontai à elle et Hodgins l'affaire et Camille réagit immédiatement :

-La première chose à faire, c'est payer la caution de Booth pour le faire sortir provisoirement. Hodgins, vous acceptez de vous en occuper ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Angela, récupérez Michael à la garderie et ramenez-le ici, pour éviter qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Nous sommes sur l'enquête, alors il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi. Moi je vais monter le dossier et le porter à la police pour qu'ainsi Jackson soit arrêté au plus vite.

Je courus presque jusqu'à la garderie.

-Mademoiselle Noonan, bonjour, je viens chercher Michael un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Bien sur, madame Hodgins. Il est là, il vient de se réveiller.

Sa bouille d'ange me faisait fondre à chaque fois, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand je me penchai au dessus du berceau et me fit un grand sourire en tendant les bras vers moi.

-Oh ! Michael ! Je t'ai manqué.

Je lui soufflai à l'oreille :

-Allez, viens, on va à ton endroit préféré, au labo, voir les bêbêtes de papa.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Le téléphone sonna dès que Camille se retrouva seule :

-Camille, Bones a disparu. Elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle alors que Zack a dit qu'elle l'avait quitté il y a plus d'une heure. Il fait nuit et je ne sais pas où elle est. Max est parti faire une ronde et entame les recherches, mais nous n'avons aucun élément. A chaque fois qu'ils ont acheté les cerfs-volants, ils ont payé cash, nous n'avons pas d'adresse bancaire.

-J'ai envoyé Hodgins pour te faire sortir. Tu penses qu'elle est chez Jackson ? Elle est peut être allée au Bureau sans te prévenir, pour le confondre.

-Je lui avais dit d'être prudente ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu sais bien que ce genre de conseil est inutile avec Brennan. Mais elle va certainement bien.

-Cam, elle répond toujours à son portable. Même lorsque nous étions coincés dans l'ascenseur et qu'elle était entrain d'escalader les barreaux pour atteindre la trappe de secours, elle a décroché ! Et elle est enceinte, bon dieu !

-Booth… je ne peux pas te dire de te calmer, mais réfléchis à ce que nous pouvons faire et comme ça, dès que tu sors, nous passons à l'action. Il faut être rapide et efficace. Je vais chercher une adresse possible…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Dès que Camille eut raccroché, j'appelai l'Agent Shaw pour lui demander si Jackson était là, au Bureau.

-Il est parti il y a deux heures, monsieur.

Mes craintes ne furent donc pas apaisées, c'était même le contraire. Que Dieu fasse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Totalement impuissant, je me couchai sur le sol froid, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés. Des images du visage de Bones défilaient dans ma tête : sa peau blanche, délicate ses cheveux agités par le vent, ou tirés en arrière ses yeux profonds son sourire éblouissant ou taquin sa voix forte et claire et unique sa façon de prononcer mon nom de famille son air d'incompréhension lorsque je faisais une blague sa timidité lorsque je la serrai dans mes bras sa moue **colérique** (**mot de fandebones**) ; sa façon de m'expliquer un principe scientifique le goût et l'odeur de sa peau son…

Quand j'entendis la voix d'Hodgins résonner dans la salle d'attente, je me redressai vivement. Ouf ! J'allais sortir. Deux minutes après, il ouvrit la porte et me sourit.

-Hey, Booth ! Je vous sors de là, mon gars !

J'avais bien envie de lui dire de ne pas m'appeler « mon gars » mais il me sauvait quasiment la vie, alors je lui serrai amicalement l'épaule.

-Encore quelque chose, monsieur l'agent, demanda Hodgins alors que nous revenions à l'accueil. Est-ce que je pourrais voir l'Agent Evans pour recourir à des prélèvements sur lui ? Nous pensons que son complice a enlevé le Docteur Brennan.

Le policier nous scruta, hébété, puis réagit enfin et, balbutiant un flot d'excuses, nous conduit à la petite cellule où était retenu Evans.

J'observai Hodgins entrer et expliquer à Evans ce qu'il allait faire. Ce dernier était menotté et était forcé d'accepter, car Hodgins avait demandé à Caroline de lui fournir un mandat. De toute façon, le policier, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut être mis la vie d'une femme en danger en me retenant trop longtemps ici (c'était la loi, mais je n'avais en soi rien fait de grave et le policier aurait dû se rendre compte que j'étais un agent du FBI clean), il accepta totalement la démarche d'Hodgins.

-J'ai prélevé de la poussière sur son costume et ses chaussures et dans ses oreilles et son nez. Ainsi que des cheveux. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir trouver les derniers endroits où il s'est rendu.

-D'accord. Vous avez eu une bonne initiative, Hodgins. Merci.

-Je retourne au labo pour les identifier. Je vous promets qu'on va trouver.

-Merci, vraiment. Moi je vais aller chez la femme de Jackson pour essayer de savoir où il est…

Ce fut au tour de la fouine de me taper fraternellement sur l'épaule.

-On est avec vous, Booth. Contactez-nous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Moi je fonce, parce que chaque minute compte.

Il fonça vers sa Mini dès que nous sortîmes du commissariat. Je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il trouve la réponse à nos interrogations.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais terrifiée. Il faisait si noir, je ne savais pas où j'allais et je ne savais pas si ces bois n'étaient pas dangereux. Je ne savais pas si Jackson allait me poursuivre et je ne savais pas si mes amis s'étaient aperçus de mon enlèvement. J'avais faim en plus. Et surtout soif, à cause du stress.

Après deux heures de marche à travers la forêt, mes jambes me firent trop mal pour continuer à marcher. Je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait d'un hasard chanceux ou d'un quelconque destin auquel je ne croyais de toute façon pas, mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, mes fesses ne rencontrèrent pas le sol dur mais un sol mou. Enfin, ce n'était pas le sol, c'était un homme.

J'entendis un cri s'élever sous moi et dans le noir je discernais une silhouette sursauter et se redresser vivement. Le cri était enfantin. Je me saisis du bras immédiatement en disant clairement :

-Je suis un docteur, je ne suis pas méchante.

Ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté l'enfant avait été trop trompé ces derniers temps pour croire qui que ce soit. Dans tous les cas, j'avais au moins la confirmation qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant car le bras sur lequel j'avais refermé ma main était fin.

-Je m'appelle Tempérance et moi aussi j'ai été enlevé par cet homme. Et… (je sus soudain ce que je devais dire pour que cet enfant s'apaise : ) je suis enceinte. Touche mon ventre si tu veux.

L'enfant, d'abord hésitant et suspicieux glissa sa main sur mon ventre tandis que je me relevais pour me montrer de profil et qu'il voie bien que je ne mentais pas. Il s'apaisa et je le relâchai. Mon bras, jusque là resté en torsion, put se reposer dans mon dos. Je m'étais fait mal en attrapant le bras de l'enfant alors que mes mains étaient liées.

-Tu voudrais bien m'enlever les menottes, s'il te plait.

J'avais laissé tomber la clé sur le sol, je la ramassai et la tendis à l'enfant. C'était une petite fille j'avais vu ses cheveux bouger dans l'obscurité. Elle réussit à me libérer plus rapidement que je ne l'avais envisagé.

-Merci.

Je me frottai les poignets et me rassis par terre.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je m'appelle Joy, murmura-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas si je devais croire au destin mais lorsqu'elle prononça ce que je savais être mon véritable prénom – celui avec lequel j'étais née – je me sentis frissonner.

-Raconte-moi ton histoire, Joy.

Elle me raconta. Elle me raconta l'horreur de son kidnapping, de son isolement, de cet homme. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de Jackson, d'Evans ou des deux en même temps. Je n'osai pas demander à cette petite Joy traumatisée de me le décrire. Elle me raconta comment les enfants passaient, partaient et ne revenaient jamais. Je sus au son de sa voix qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient tués par l'homme. Homme qu'elle désignait pas « lui » ou « il ». Elle me raconta Ruth (les prénoms avaient pour moi une signification plus profonde même si je savais cela ridicule) et son briquet. Elle me raconta enfin l'arrivée de Mark et leur fuite.

-Mark m'a lâché la main alors que nous entrions dans les bois. Au début nous courrions côte à côte, puis il y a eu la nuit et il courrait trop vite, alors je me suis arrêtée. Et il ne m'a pas attendu.

-Je crois qu'il ne t'a pas entendu t'arrêter Joy. Il n'aurait pas voulu te laisser. Tu sais, lui aussi est tout seul maintenant. Il aurait préféré rester avec toi.

-Mais lui il est plus grand. J'ai si peur qu'IL me retrouve.

-Non, mon cœur. Il ne te retrouvera pas. Et même s'il te retrouve, je te protégerai. Je suis forte en arts martiaux et j'ai un pistolet.

Je désignai du doigt l'arme.

-Il faut que tu dormes, Joy. Moi je veille, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux dormir sur mes genoux.

Et ainsi la petite fille brune aux yeux bleus appuya sa tête contre moi et je lui caressais les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir calmement.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. La nuit était silencieuse.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Avant d'atteindre ma voiture, je rencontrai l'Agent Shaw. Que faisait-elle là ?

-Monsieur ! Je suis contente d'arriver à temps. J'ai des informations.

Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et allai droit au but car le temps pressait :

-Allez-y. Vous êtes venue en taxi ?

-Oui.

-Je vous ramène. Nous allons passer chez Madame, ou ex-madame Jackson.

-Justement, je viens de lui téléphoner. Je l'ai interrogée et elle a totalement coopéré. Elle pense depuis le début que c'est son mari qui a kidnappé Mark elle a divorcé car elle le soupçonnait d'abuser leur fils.

J'en restais sans voix. Mince, j'aurais dû regarder le mobile du divorce en fait.

-Mais alors c'est vraiment un taré !

Je proférai une multitude d'insultes alors que nous montions dans ma voiture.

-Du coup, où est-ce qu'on va ? demandai-je, un peu à cours d'idée.

-J'ai demandé à son ex-femme si elle connaissait un repaire où son mari pourrait avoir emmené son fils, mais elle n'en a aucune idée. Ils n'ont aucune maison secondaire. Et effectivement, Jackson ne possède pas d'autres maisons. Evans non plus. J'ai cherché parmi leurs amis et leurs connaissances et j'ai trouvé deux maisons isolées : l'une appartenant à un vieil homme que Jackson a rencontré en Irak l'autre appartenant à un ancien chasseur (Jackson aime la chasse).

-Bon alors, où sont-ils ?

-L'un est au Nord de Washington et l'autre au Sud.

La jeune femme grimaça, et je l'imitai.

-Bon, nous allons attendre qu'Hodgins trouve quelque chose, alors… il a prélevé de la poussière et des particules sur l'Agent Evans. Peut être que nous aurons un indice plus précis d'ici quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas envoyer d'escorte de police sans mandat et pour l'instant, Caroline va avoir du mal à en obtenir un.

-On va rapidement au Jefferson et ensuite on fonce chez le chasseur, si le docteur Hodgins n'a pas de résultat.

-D'accord…

Elle essayait de me soutenir, mais je me sentais envahi par le découragement. Et j'étais fatigué je n'avais pas encore dormi, il était minuit passé et la nuit ne m'aidait pas à tenir éveillé.

En arrivant au Jefferson, nous croisâmes Sweets.

-Eh ! Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca aurait été sympa de me prévenir de la situation !

-Sweets, on avait autre chose à faire, balançai-je sans prendre de pincette.

-Mais une de mes amies les plus chères a été enlevée !

-C'est la femme que j'aime, Sweets ! Et elle porte mon enfant ! Alors fermez-là avant que je ne me contienne plus !

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Ils parvinrent dans le laboratoire et foncèrent dans le bureau d'Hodgins. Il était avec Camille et Wendell qui le secondaient pour plus d'efficacité. Ils ne levèrent même pas la tête à leur entrée. Sweets semblait un peu choqué par le ton que venait d'employer avec lui Booth.

-Camille ! Vous avez quelque chose ?

-Oh, baisse d'un ton, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle retira ses gants et vint vers eux, Sweets expliqua :

-L'Agent Booth est stressé alors facilement irritable...

-Sweets ! Bouclez-là, répéta Booth.

-Seeley ! Ne nous parle pas comme ça !

L'agent Shaw coupa court à la dispute et expliqua :

-Nous pensons que les enfants ont pu être emmenés, soit chez un ancien soldat, soit chez un chasseur. Ça vous aide en quoique ce soit ?

Wendell releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Geneviève.

Shaw lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

-Bonjour Wendell.

-Bon, alors j'ai effectivement trouvé des poils de sangliers, ainsi que du pollen de sapins. Est-ce qu'il y a des pins près de chez un de ces deux messieurs ?

-Angela ! appela Camille.

L'artiste arriva avec son fils dans les bras.

-Pourriez-vous prendre les commandes de votre ordinateur. Je prends votre fils, offrit Camille en attrapant Michael. Agent Shaw, dictez-nous les adresses.

Angela pointa sur l'ordinateur les deux maisons, plus celles de tous les enfants disparus, plus le centre commercial d'achat des cerfs-volants, plus le Hoover du FBI.

-On voit clairement que celle du chasseur est plus près de tous ces endroits. L'autre est trop au Sud. Et il y a bien cette variété de pins aux alentours.

-Et des hylésines ? ajouta Hodgins. Ce sont des insectes qui nichent dans les pins.

-Oui, je crois… Attends… oui d'après les données de la base de recherche du Jefferson elles sont présentes dans cette zone aussi.

-Bon ! s'exclama Booth, reprenant espoir. J'y vais alors. Shaw, venez avec moi. Sweets, venez aussi. (Il se tourna vers les fouines) Vous restez au labo, vous, je pourrais encore avoir besoin de votre aide.

Comme Booth avait l'air de s'être calmé, Sweets hocha la tête et le suivit. Il préférait ne pas laisser son ami seul dans une telle situation.

* * *

><p><strong>-Un très long chapitre pour vous faire plaisir. Le prochain mercredi prochain… La saison 7 sera finie … Ohhhh non ! J'espère que le final ne sera pas trop triste. <strong>

**-Vos reviews à propos de ce chapitre d'action ? J'espère que vous avez compris ... enfin, l'affaire sera encore éclaircie par la suite =)  
><strong>


	40. Chapitre 37 : A La Rescousse

**Low-BB : Oui le Season final était déchirant, heartbreaking et tous les synonymes. Trop dur d'attendre la suite maintenant… **

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : Merci pour ta review =) **

**CROCdu74 : merci pour ta review. Booth verra bientôt Zack, tkt ^^ **

**nath16 : merci pour ta review **

**TempBrennan : très jolie photo de profil. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Je le fais revenir Zack, encore un peu dans ma fic. Dans la série, je pense qu'il reviendra jamais malhreusement. Désolée, mais pour ta fiction, en ce moment je n'en li pas… j'ai le bac et tout alors =/ **

**fandebones : contente de t'avoir surprise pour une fois ! Contente que le placement des mots et de la phrase te plaisent … j'ai un peu triché avec le rêve, non ? **

**July x2 : BRAVO pour avoir gagné ah ah ) merci pour ta looongue review de mon chapitre ! Contente qu'il t'ait plu. Dans le prochain, il y aura le réveil ) contente que les « épinards » t'ait fait rire.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 37 :<strong>

**A La Rescousse **

_**Ou comment Sweets et Zack avaient le béguin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANGELA : It's gotta be Michael. Stires. Her forensic anthropology professor from Northwestern. They were … <strong>

**HODGINS : Very, very close ?**

**ZACK : Docteur Brennan is my forensic anthropology professor, does that mean ? **

**HODGINS and ANGELA : No!**

**[…]**

**ANGELA : Ca doit être Michael. Michael Stires. Son professeur d'anthropologie judiciaire à l'université. Ils étaient…**

**HODGINS : Très, très proche ? **

**(Angela acquiesce)**

**ZACK : Le docteur Brennan est mon professeur d'anthropologie judiciaire. Est-ce que ça veut dire… ?**

**HODGINS et ANGELA : Non. **

**1x08**

…

**SWEETS: Hodgins!  
><strong>

**HODGINS: (jumps) Don't sneak up like that. I could put out an eye on my microscope.  
><strong>

**SWEETS: You got to run.**

HODGINS: You talked to Angela's father?  
>ANGELA: (running to them) Oh god. Well what did he say?<br>SWEETS: I have no idea. But he's very…he's got a very disturbing effect. Sinister.  
>HODGINS: I am not scared of him.<br>SWEETS: Okay. Okay, you know that whole…that whole sell your soul at the crossroads thing? I'm buying it. (Hodgins shakes his head) You got to run for it man.  
>ANGELA: I told you so. (she leaves)<br>SWEETS: Yeah. Hey, you know what? I secretly had a thing for Angela (Hodgins looks up) Now. It's gone. Like wiped from the memory banks. (Hodgins looks at Sweets. Sweets walks away but does one last glance back.)

**[…]**

**SWEETS: Hodgins ! **

**HODGINS: (sursautant) Ne criez pas comme ça! Je pourrais me coincer un œil dans mon microscope. **

**SWEETS: Faut que vous partiez! **

**HODGINS: Vous avez parlé au père d'Angela. **

**ANGELA: (arrivant et entendant ce qui se dit) Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? **

**SWEETS: J'en n'ai aucune idée, moi. Il dégage quelque chose de très troublant. Ah, il fout la trouille ! **

**HODGINS: Je n'ai pas peur de cet homme. **

**SWEETS: (lui tapant sur l'épaule) Non attendez ! Est-ce que vous connaissez l'expression « prendre ses jambes à con cou » ? Et ben à votre place, je les prendrais ! Faut vous sauver et tout de suite ! **

**ANGELA: Moi aussi je t'ai dit de partir ! (elle s'en va) **

**SWEETS: Ouais. Eh, je vais vous dire : j'avais un petit faible pour Angela et ben il a disparu, hein, terminé, complètement effacé de ma mémoire.**

**(Hodgins le fusille du regard, alors Sweets s'en va.)**

**4x19**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

Après une heure de route, nous parvînmes à la maison. Je priai pour que ce soit la bonne. Et je priai pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Bones. Faites qu'elle soit là, en bonne santé, vivante.

La maison … avait brûlé. C'était récent. Ça sentait encore le bois cramé et puis on voyait bien que la maison s'était écroulée sur le côté. Enfin, le feu ne ravageait plus la maison, quelqu'un avait dû l'éteindre.

Sweets et moi, ainsi qu'une escorte armée, nous nous infiltrâmes dans la maison en prenant garde à être le plus discret possible. Finalement, j'entendis la voix de Jackson résonner depuis le salon et je fis un signe aux policiers pour qu'ils me suivent.

-Il va falloir que nous pliions bagage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai kidnappé la scientifique et son petit ami de flic va venir la chercher. Et il a une équipe de fouines brillante.

-Oh.

-Nous allons…

Jackson s'interrompit en me voyant passer la porte. Il y avait un autre type, sûrement le propriétaire de la maison, son complice, avec lui. L'ex chef du FBI me regardait d'un air hébété. Je pointai un flingue sur lui et les autres policiers passèrent eux aussi la porte et Jackson sut qu'il avait perdu – je le vis dans ses yeux.

Il leva les mains en l'air alors que je murmurai :

-J'ai une équipe de fouines fabuleusement extraordinaire.

Non pas que j'aie le cœur à rire, mais j'étais content de prendre ma revanche. Et puis une certitude flottait dans mon cœur : il avait dit « j'ai kidnappé » et non pas « j'ai tué la scientifique ».

-Où est Bones ?

Il me fit un grand sourire alors que je lui passai les menottes et j'eus envie de le frapper pour qu'il parle. Mais je savais que ça ne servirait à rien, ce que me confirma Sweets :

-Il ne parlera pas c'est dans son profil psychologique.

J'hochai la tête puis lui fit signe de sortir.

-Il n'aurait pas mérité que vous lui fassiez le plaisir de le frapper, Agent Booth, je suis fier de vous. Vous réussissez à vous contrôler.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le prendre, alors je décidai de :

-Merci, Sweets.

Je lui souris doucement. J'ordonnai qu'on fouille la maison mais nous ne trouvâmes rien. Je ne savais pas à quoi était dû ce feu, mais j'avais peur que Brennan ait été… J'appelai Camille et elle m'assura qu'un corps ne disparaissait pas en cendres comme ça, ni aussi rapidement, ni sans trace. Nous n'avions trouvé aucun corps calciné dans la maison. Brennan était vivante.

-En revanche, Seeley, tu te rends bien compte que ce feu va avoir détruit des preuves et peut-être rendre difficile l'inculpation de…

-Cam, la coupai-je, Bones et les enfants d'abord. Ensuite on verra pour le dossier et le juge.

J'envoyai un hélicoptère faire des repérages au dessus de la forêt qui entourait la maison. C'était la seule possibilité… Brennan avait dû s'enfuir. Ainsi que les enfants… à moins qu'eux ne soient déjà morts.

-Sweets ? Vous venez avec moi pour fouiller la forêt ?

-Bien sûr.

Je lui tendis une lampe de poche et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois en même temps qu'une dizaine d'autres équipes de recherche, munies de chiens.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Je suppose que j'avais fini par m'endormir puisque je me réveillai soudain en sursaut. J'avais entendu du bruit, j'en étais sûre ! Oui, c'était une voix qui criait depuis le ciel :

-C'est la police ! On vient chercher les prisonniers de la maison d'à côté ! Jackson a été arrêté. Signalez-nous votre position si vous nous entendez !

La litanie était accompagnée d'un bruit de moteur et du bruissement d'hélices que je reconnus comme étant ceux d'un hélicoptère. Booth ! Ouf il nous avait trouvés il avait été rapide.

Je réveillai la petite fille qui dormait sur mes genoux et la pris dans mes bras. J'avais marché deux heures pour m'enfoncer à ce point dans la forêt, je ne me sentais pas le courage de refaire de même dans le sens inverse.

Pourtant… signaler ma position – il était drôle ! Je n'avais pas de lumière, juste des menottes, des clés, un flingue…

Mais bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ?

-Joy, bouche-toi les oreilles. Je vais tirer à blanc pour que les policiers nous repèrent.

Je le fis donc. Plusieurs fois. Et finalement, j'entendis des voix dans les bois qui se rapprochaient après une demi-heure d'attente qui me sembla interminable.

-Bones ! Bones !

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

Nous entendions des coups de feu et nous marchions vers eux. J'avais un peu peur, mais enfin je vis Brennan au travers des arbres, assise par terre, avec une petite fille sur les genoux et un pistolet dans les mains.

-Bones ! Bones !

Elle redressa la tête et ancra ses yeux sur moi. Elle se leva, aidant la petite fille à faire de même et courut vers moi pour atterrir dans mes bras.

-Bones, j'ai eu tellement…

-Booth, j'ai eu tellement…

-…peur.

-…p… moi aussi, conclut-elle, son cerveau ayant plus vite que le mien et ayant anticipé mes paroles.

Je lui souris mais elle était entrain de pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas, je suis là, bébé, je suis là.

Je l'embrassai sur le front en la serrant contre moi avec force, sous le regard attendri de Sweets. Je la relâchai un peu, conservant tout de même mon bras autour de sa taille.

-Qui est cette petite fille ? demanda Sweets.

-Elle s'appelle Joy. Messieurs, laissez-là.

Elle s'adressait aux policiers qui entouraient la gamine pour voir si elle allait bien.

-Ramassez plutôt les menottes et tout ce que j'ai fait tomber là. Joy, viens avec moi. Nous allons te ramener chez toi l'Agent Booth est du FBI et c'est le père de mon enfant. Tu peux avoir confiance.

Joy s'approcha doucement en me faisant un petit sourire timide.

-Et lui c'est qui ?

-C'est le Docteur Sweets. C'est un ami.

-Monsieur le Docteur, j'ai mal partout.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de Docteur, Joy, moi je suis quelqu'un qui guérit les esprits. Si tu veux tu pourras me parler de tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Je préfère oublier, monsieur.

Je poussai la petite et le psy pour qu'ils avancent avec nous hors de la forêt.

-Tu vois, si tu te forces à oublier, la douleur ne va jamais sortir et tu la garderas en toi au lieu de t'en débarrasser, expliquait Sweets à l'enfant.

-Booth, me dit Brennan, il y avait un second enfant. Le petit Mark, il est toujours perdu dans la forêt.

-D'accord, Bones, les équipes vont continuer à chercher. Il ne t'a pas violenté ?

-Non, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'il ne me fasse quoique ce soit : il a été tellement surpris de voir sa maison en flammes qu'il en a perdu ses moyens. Je peux m'appuyer sur toi ? J'ai mal aux jambes.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vas-y.

Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je la soutins un moment.

-Tu veux que je te porte ?

-Non, Booth. Tu ferais mieux de porter Joy. Et puis, Sweets est déjà entrain d'essayer de…

Je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire sans qu'elle ait besoin de terminer. Je la relâchais à regret, laissant à Sweets la mission de l'aider à marcher sans trop se fatiguer et je pris la petite dans mes bras, empêchant Sweets de la psychanalyser tout suite.

-Je reste avec vous, hein ? Jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi ?

-Oui, trésor, dis-je.

Une fois que nous l'eûmes mise dans la voiture, étant enfin sortis de la forêt après une heure de marche, je chuchotai à Bones :

-On la ramène chez elle ? Ce ne serait pas plus prudent de l'amener à l'hôpital ?

-Si sûrement. Mais alors j'appelle ses parents.

Je lui souris amoureusement, attendri par la façon maternelle qu'elle avait de se comporter.

-Tu seras définitivement une excellente mère.

Je me penchai vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avoua avec deux yeux un peu perdus :

-Elle s'appelle Joy… Booth…

Je compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait et dis avec un air mystérieux :

-C'est pour cela que moi je crois au Destin.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

-Je ne vous oublierai pas, Docteur Brennan.

-Moi non plus, je ne t'oublierai pas Joy. On se reverra peut être un de ces jours au tri…

Booth coupa Brennan d'un signe et fit un petit au revoir de la main à la petite, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas la brusquer par un contact physique elle devait être traumatisée.

Ils saluèrent les parents de Joy qui les remerciaient avec des larmes de joie et des poignées de main chaleureuses.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas parler de tribunaux devant la petite Joy, se justifia Booth quand ils furent sortis de la chambre d'hôpital.

-Après ce qu'elle a traversé, Booth, je ne pense pas que l'énonciation du tribunal lui fasse peur. Tu sais qu'elle a vu passer une petite fille Ruth avant que Mark n'arrive.

-Oh…

-Ne dis rien à propos des prénoms. Il va falloir qu'elle donne des précisions à la police elle est enfermée depuis Noël, Booth. Ce doit être la témoin avec le plus de valeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jackson l'a gardée aussi longtemps en vie. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée si vite ?

-Grâce à Zack. Il a découvert qu'Evans et Jackson avaient acheté les cerfs-volants en déchiffrant des anagrammes et j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas rentrée chez toi, donc je me suis inquiété. Hodgins m'a fait sortir de prison et il a prélevé des particules sur Evans et cela nous a donné la localisation de la maison où tu étais retenue.

Brennan lui fit un petit sourire admiratif :

-Vous avez été très fort. Mais je ne suis plus surprise.

Elle laissa un temps de silence, puis ajouta avec une voix qu'il sentit émue – mais elle essayait de le cacher bien sûr.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher. Tu me sauves la vie plus souvent que je ne te la sauve.

-Eh, oh…

Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts :

-Tu t'en sortais bien sans moi : les deux enfants étaient sauvés et toi aussi.

-Ils avaient eux même mis le feu à la maison. Des preuves vont avoir été détruites.

-Camille a dit la même chose. Mais nous avons assez pour les envoyer en taule.

Ils étaient arrivés près de leur voiture, sur le parking de l'hôpital. Au loin on entendait des sirènes résonner alors que des ambulances se pressaient d'aller secourir des blessés quelconques. Mais ils ne les entendaient pas, ils étaient dans leur bulle : ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sous la douce lumière de la pleine lune. Comme Brennan y repensait soudain, elle tira le bloc de leurs deux mains liées vers elle et posa le dos de celle de Booth contre son ventre arrondi.

-Le bébé a bougé pour la première fois quand j'étais à l'hôpital psychiatrique, avec Zack. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour le sentir…

-Oh ! Mince ! J'ai raté ça !

Il avait un grand sourire de papa et cela emplit la jeune scientifique d'amour, d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Il avait posé sa main gauche paume ouverte contre son ventre, l'autre enserrant toujours la sienne. Il espérait que le bébé allait bouger une seconde fois. Il se pencha sur le ventre, demandant au bébé de bouger

-C'est papa, mon bébé. Tu m'entends ? disait-il avec aplomb et force. Mon cœur, ta maman et moi, on t'attend avec tellement d'im…

L'émotion montait au creux de son ventre et ne voulait qu'une chose : émerger. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

-Je t'aime, Booth.

Il releva vivement la tête vers elle, il avait toujours la bouche un peu ouverte, parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de prononcer sa dernière phrase. Un second sourire immense éclaira son visage :

-Mais, moi aussi je t'aime, Bones.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un même élan, en parfaite symbiose et leur bouche se fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs mains étaient toujours sur le ventre de Brennan tandis que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre. Brennan était entrain de mordiller la lèvre supérieure de son amant doucement quand ils sursautèrent tout deux.

-Tu as senti ? dirent-ils en même temps à l'autre.

Brennan rit.

-Bien sûr que j'ai senti Booth, il est en moi.

-Elle. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille.

Brennan rit encore et secoua la tête avec amusement. Booth reprit un air sérieux :

-Tu sais qu'il faut que nous retournions voir la maison de Jackson pour retrouver les corps des enfants assassinés.

-Oh… Booth… Je… Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir cette fois. C'est trop horrible… Et puis surtout, si je participe encore à l'enquête je ne pourrais pas témoigner contre Jackson et Evans. Déjà que je ne suis pas certaine que les preuves découvertes par moi-même et par toi contre Evans puissent être reçues par un tribunal…

Booth réfléchit un instant et admit :

-Tu n'as pas tort. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un autre agent et une autre équipe scientifique s'occupent de boucler cette affaire. C'est plus prudent. Et puis nous avons fait le plus gros nous avons arrêté les méchants et trouvé leur repaire. Maintenant, laissons les avocats se dépatouiller avec ça. Tu as et j'ai aussi besoin d'une pause dans les affaires de tueurs en série psychopathes.

-C'est vrai que nous en avons enchaîné plusieurs ces derniers temps.

-J'ai toujours raison, Bones. Allez, monte dans la voiture. On rentre chez nous. Et en chemin je préviens la police, le FBI et les fouines.

-Et il faudra aussi rappeler Sweets, parce que lui il est resté là bas.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils trouvèrent cela drôle, mais le fait est qu'ils éclatèrent de rire à l'idée du psy seul, les attendant leur retour sur le lieu des crimes.

-Nous sommes méchants, balbutia Brennan entre deux gloussements.

-Oui, mais c'est si bon de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient<strong>

Je ne suis pas certaine que vous soyez, vous lecteurs, intéressés par la résolution de l'enquête. Bon je vous fais un topo vite fait, que vous lirez ou non. Après on passe à des choses plus gaies : quand B&B sont partis avec la petite Joy pour la mener à l'hôpital, Sweets a appelé le labo pour leur dire que tout allait bien pour Brennan et qu'ils avaient retrouvés deux enfants en bonne santé. Car le petit Mark avait été débusqué par les policiers peu de temps après Brennan.

Sweets avait suivi les fouilles de la maison et des environs. On avait découvert la salle de « torture » des tarés, elle n'avait pas brûlé. On avait trouvé la calle où ils étaient enfermés dans le noir avec des jouets – la plupart avait été réduits en cendres par l'incendie. On avait découvert les bons d'achats des cerfs-volants ainsi que d'autres cerfs-volants « non–utilisés ».

Dans le jardin, on fit une macabre découverte : des squelettes minuscules entassés. L'autopsie révélera des abus violents et un abattage par balle unique (certainement le chasseur).

Jackson et Evans avaient fini par avouer qu'ils avaient kidnappés tour à tour les gamins. Ça avait été Evans pour le petit Mark, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et n'ait pas peur. Ca avait été Jackson pour Joy et il s'était attaché à la petite qu'il appelait apparemment son « Joyau ».

On ne découvrit pas comment ils étaient devenus fous et pédophiles, mais ils l'étaient déjà à leur entrée au FBI.

Une chose n'était pas encore mise au clair… L'empoisonnement de Brennan…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth<strong>

J'étais sur la plateforme du haut du Jefferson. Avec Sweets et Hodgins. C'était au petit matin après que nous ayons retrouvé Bones et les enfants. Nous étions tous éreintés, alors nous avions une tasse de café brûlante chacun entre les mains.

-Bon, c'est bien, l'affaire est terminée alors…

-Ca m'énerve de ne pas avoir fait la peau au FBI, remarqua Hodgins avec un sourire amusé.

-Il n'y a besoin de faire la peau à personne, Hodgins, rétorquai-je, le FBI n'y est pour rien.

-C'est tout de même lui qui a engagé les deux tarés, contra immédiatement le scientifique.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'opposer à cela, alors je replongeai mes lèvres dans le café amer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ? demanda Sweets. Porter plainte contre le FBI ?

-Nous travaillons pour le FBI, Sweets. Et on ne porte pas plainte contre le Gouvernement si l'on croit au système.

-Moi je ne crois pas au système, je peux porter plainte pour vous, proposa Hodgins, sachant que de toute façon je n'accepterai jamais cela.

-Moi, repris-je plus sérieusement, j'aimerais surtout savoir s'ils vont nous remettre ensemble, Brennan et moi.

-Ah, mais c'était signé de plus haut. Ce n'est pas Jackson qui a pris cette décision, m'informa Sweets avec un petit regard triste. Je ne pourrais plus être votre thérapeute et vous ne serez jamais remis ensemble.

-Oui, bon, ben évitez de prendre un ton aussi catégorique avec Bones. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle reprenne un autre partenaire.

-Faut dire qu'en général, Brennan ne sait pas trop choisir ses « partenaires »…

Hodgins faisait allusion à tous les ex de Brennan qui souvent l'avaient trahie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je sais, je sais…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

J'étais dans mon bureau, au Jefferson. Avec Angela et Camille. C'était au petit matin, après que Booth m'ait ramenée ici, après que nous ayons sauvé les enfants. Nous étions toutes éreintée alors nous avions une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains.

-Bon, cette affaire est bouclée, alors, c'est une bonne chose de faite.

-Le FBI ne va pas être pénalisé d'avoir eu entre ses rangs deux psychopathes ? demanda Angela, visiblement choqué que l'organisation gouvernementale ne paie aucun pot brisé.

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être que nous ne serons pas au courant, c'est tout, l'apaisai-je n'y croyant cependant guère.

Je replongeai mes lèvres dans le thé épicé.

-Mais on ne peut pas faire quelque chose ? insista Angela. Les familles vont porter plainte contre le FBI de toute façon, non ?

-Oui, mais nous, nous travaillons pour le FBI, rappelai-je. Et puis Booth ne voudra pas que nous portions plainte.

-Depuis quand écoutes-tu Booth ? rétorqua Angela avec un sourire.

-Depuis que nous couchons ensemble, répliquai-je, ne me laissant pas démonter. Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous remettre ensemble maintenant ?

-Tout dépend si Jackson était responsable de votre séparation.

-J'espère que oui.

Il y eut un silence songeur.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, ma chérie. Si vous n'êtes pas remis ensemble, Sweets ne sera plus votre thérapeute.

-En tous cas, Docteur Brennan, ne prenez plus d'autres coéquipiers. Vous ne pourrez trouver mieux que Booth.

-Comme tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux que Zack… renchérit Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Booth <strong>

Je repris :

-En tous cas, je tiens à vous remercier, tous les deux… vous savez… (j'hésitai – je détestais ce genre de moment) de m'avoir aidé à sauver Brennan. J'ai une dette envers vous et…

-Eh ! Booth ! Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon unique enfant ! me coupa Hodgins avec deux yeux ahuris. Nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes !

-Et moi, continua Sweets, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait grand-chose, à part des profilages…

-C'est déjà beaucoup Sweets…

-Dans tous les cas, le Docteur Brennan est une amie très chère et j'aurais été accablé par une tragédie la concernant.

Je lui souris et hochai la tête – c'était ma manière de le remercier.

Hodgins éclata d'un rire nerveux et donna une légère tape dans le dos du psy :

-Alors, vous avez un faible pour Brennan aussi !

Je mis un temps à engranger la phrase : Hodgins avait-il bien dit ce que je pensais ? Et la façon dont il l'avait dit, on aurait dit qu'il sous-entendait que lui « aussi » avait un faible pour Brennan.

-Quoi ? Mais… un faible… pour Bones… aussi ?

Heureusement que je n'étais pas entrain de boire. Ni de manger un des muffins restants, posés devant moi sur la petite table. Sweets secoua la tête, la bouche un peu ouverte, comme lorsqu'il était gêné et confus :

-Non, non, je n'ai pas de faible pour le Docteur Brennan…

-Comment ça aussi ? (répétai-je comme si c'était le seul mot qui me déplaisait).

-Sweets m'a laissé entendre un jour qu'il avait un faible pour Angela.

-Non… je disais justement que ça avait disparu…

-Ce qui induit que vous avez eu un faible pour Angela, déduisit Hodgins, toujours très logique.

-Oui, mais…

Sweets se perdit dans ses balbutiements et j'attaquai à mon tour :

-Ah ! Mais c'est donc pour cela qu'une fois vous avez dit que Brennan était « une femme attirante » et que vous avez tendance à dire qu'elle vous est très proche, et puis tous vos jeux de rôle où vous nous mettiez dans des situations gênantes… et puis quand vous m'avez dit que mon amour pour elle n'était qu'une passade… c'est parce que vous êtes…

-Voyons, Booth ! se récria Sweets, épouvanté que je pense cela.

J'avais conscience que j'exagérais légèrement. Mais tout de même !

-Non, mais Booth ! tempéra Hodgins amusé. N'exagérons rien ! Il est naturel qu'il ait le béguin pour nos femmes : elles sont belles, sexy, fortes de caractère, originales, combattantes, etc…

-Mouais… Bon, et qu'est-ce qui lui a coupé l'envie d'avoir un faible pour Angela ?

-Il a dit qu'il avait trop peur de son père.

-Le père de Bones est très effrayant aussi, constatai-je à l'attention de Sweets.

-Mais, je n'ai pas de faible pour le Docteur Brennan. Je suis amoureux de Daisy.

-Oui mais comme vous supportez Daisy, vous seriez capable de supporter Bones mille fois mieux.

-Et Angela encore plus ! renchérit Hodgins.

-Bon vous arrêtez. Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas parler de ce genre de choses, Booth.

C'était vrai. Je n'aimais pas parler de ce genre de choses. Comme je n'aimais pas parler avec Hodgins et Sweets d'autre chose que le travail habituellement. Je me levai donc, décidant de couper court à la conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Je voulus changer de sujet je n'avais pas envie de parler de Zack.

-Merci à vous deux de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Oh, je n'ai pas été la plus utile, contredit Camille. Je ne faisais que les liens entre les différents génies qui trouvaient toutes les réponses.

-C'est Hodgins et Zack qui nous ont permis de te trouver aussi vite.

-Je les ai déjà remercié eux deux, expliquai-je.

-Oh ! Tu as rappelé Zack ?

-Oui. Pourquoi, Angela, veux-tu à ce point que je reprenne contact avec Zachary ?

-Parce qu'il a un faible pour toi, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Quoi ?

Je secouai la tête devant la bêtise d'Angela.

-Mais si ! Je me souviens de la fois où tu avais ramené ton ancien professeur ? Celui avec lequel tu as recouché alors que tu avais dit que vous étiez professionnels, mais ça c'est comme avec Booth et votre « nous sommes juste…

-Viens en au fait, m'agaçai-je alors qu'elle se perdait dans des digressions inutiles.

-Eh bien, il a demandé s'il y avait une chance pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, comme il s'était passé quelque chose entre ton prof et toi.

Un rire choqué s'échappa de ma gorge, mais Camille tempéra avec gentillesse :

-Zack devait avoir un petit béguin pour vous, mais c'est surtout dû au fait qu'il vous admire tant… Vous êtes son modèle professionnel et…

-Tu es surtout très sexy, ma chérie, et très intelligente. Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, avec Zack, ou du moins vous l'étiez. Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est vite passé. Et puis, il est sorti avec Noémie. Dans tous les cas, il faut que tu le ré-inclus dans ta vie, ma chérie.

-Je suis d'accord. Nous pourrions faire une sortie tous ensemble, proposa Camille.

J'haussai les épaules, indécise.

Booth entra dans la salle à cet instant.

-Bones ? On rentre.

Alors nous rentrâmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour l'épisode 7x13… je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai adoré la musique de la toute fin… Je la trouve magnifique, triste et envoutante… Oh mon dieu… ces trois derniers plans sur eux trois sont horribles … =( comment va-t-on tenir jusqu'à Septembre ? (voir plus) <strong>

**Reviews ? **


	41. Chapitre 38 : Les Honneurs

**July : bravo pour la 400****E**** review ! ****Tu me diras? Merci de toujours être la, sweetie **

**Bones-resume : un grand merci à toi ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et pour ta gentillesse ! Contente que nous ayons tant échangé ) **

**Bones81 : merci à toi aussi miss ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir parlé avec toi et d'avoir eu ton avis sur ma fiction ! Merci beaucoup. Bxxx  
>xLili : oui, sur que l'épisode 13 est horrible ! Dur de survivre, sur. Merciii<strong>

**Fandebones : Trop merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va t'éclaircir sur l'empoisonnement ! =) courage pour ton écriture. ****  
>TempBrennan : de rien ! Mais tu aurais du me demander de te passer un site pour les voir, les épisodes ! J'ai bien peur que maintenant ce soit trop tard, parce que les liens sont très vite supprimés … = Tu es trop gentille ! Merci  
>CROCdu74 : merci de me donner des avis … Bah Brennan est supra canon ! =) mais Sweets c'est juste qu'il avait du mal à trouver sa place dans le groupe … enfin je le vois comme ça, qu'il avait le béguin sur Bren, mais je me trompe surement. Pareil pour ZAck ah ah ! Mais ils n'avaient aucune chance, donc ya jamais eu d'ambiguité pour elle, de toute façon ! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 38<strong>

**Les Honneurs**

_**Ou comment une coalition de fouines est plus forte qu'un Gouvernement**_

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN: Do you love me?<strong>

**BOOTH: Yeah. Do you want me to prove it to you?**

**BRENNAN: Mmm, if you're not too sleepy…**

**(BOOTH kisses BRENNAN)**

**BOOTH: Ooh, I love when you do that.**

**BRENNAN: [giggles]**

…

**BRENNAN: You should recognise that everything they do to try to help just makes us look more guilty! Especially you.**

**BOOTH: Why me?**

**BRENNAN: Because you are strong enough to bash his head into the wall and I'm not.**

**BOOTH: Oh, so, are we having some doubts?**

**BRENNAN: Not about anything important. Here.**

**(BRENNAN goes over to fix BOOTH'S tie, BOOTH kisses BRENNAN)**

**[…]**

**BRENNAN: Est-ce que tu m'aimes?**

**BOOTH: Oui. Tu veux que je te le prouve? **

**BRENNAN: Hum, si tu n'as pas trop sommeil.**

**BOOTH: Oh, j'adore quand tu fais ça. **

**BRENNAN: (rigole) **

…

**BRENNAN: Tu devrais reconnaître que tout ce qu'ils font nous fait paraître encore plus coupable. Surtout toi. **

**BOOTH: Pourquoi moi?**

**BRENNAN: Parce que contrairement à moi, tu es suffisamment fort pour lui avoir fracassé la tête. **

**BOOTH: Tiens ! On commence à avoir quelques doutes? **

**BRENNAN: Pas sur les choses les plus importantes. (elle s'approche) Je vais t'aider. **

**(Brennan va lui nouer sa cravate, mais il l'embrasse). **

**4x26**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

J'étais dans mon lit comme je m'imaginais être dans du beurre : vous savez, le matelas est tout mou, tendre sous votre corps et vous êtes détendu à l'extrême alors que vous vous éveillez peu à peu.

Je sentais vaguement le soleil qui passait à travers les stores et réchauffait ma joue gauche. Et cette lumière me gênait, elle tentait de me forcer à ouvrir les yeux mais moi je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce lit si chaud et si confortable.

Comme je ne rêvais plus – j'avais oublié mon rêve, il s'était échappé – je commençai à penser à ma nouvelle vie. Si l'on omettait les récents évènements horribles qui nous avaient bousculés Booth mes amis et moi, ma vie était parfaite. La perfection n'est pas atteignable, mais je voulais dire par là que j'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été jusqu'ici.

Pour la seconde fois ces jours-ci (comme lorsque j'avais dit à Booth que le bébé bougeait), je ressentis une immense boule d'amour se former en moi et exploser. Je me retrouvais là, presque pantelante, avec une envie de courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, de sourire à m'en faire craquer les lèvres, de pleurer de joie.

Pourquoi avais-je finalement droit au Bonheur ? Serait-ce durable ou éphémère ?

Booth ?

J'ouvris les yeux et papillonnai des paupières pour que mes pupilles s'habituent aux rayons de soleil étincelants.

Il respirait calmement, la tête tournée vers moi, une main sous sa tête, son second bras le long de son corps.

Me mordant la lèvre, je tendis la main pour lui secouer doucement l'épaule.

-Booth, Booth, Booth, appelai-je d'une voix émoustillée.

-Hum, grommela-t-il. Quoi ?

Il se força (visiblement) à ouvrir les yeux et, comme ses pensées se remettaient dans l'ordre, il demanda, soudainement inquiet :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, le rassurai-je immédiatement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Et là, je me retrouvais muette, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce que je ressentais. J'étais immensément joyeuse, béate, ravie, sans que j'en connaisse la raison précise.

-Je… Non… Je… ça doit être les hormones.

Je me débinai ! Mais je ne trouvai aucun mot et je…

-Bones…

Il me fit un grand sourire et prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

-Les hormones n'expliquent pas tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Mais… rien, c'est juste que…

Je déglutis, ma bouche s'assécha et je me dis que quitte à l'avoir réveillé, autant tenter de lui expliquer, même si je devais passer pour une idiote.

-C'est juste que je pensais à ma vie et je me suis rendue compte que je la trouvais parf… merveilleuse et je me suis sentie un peu étrange après ça…

Il plissa un peu les yeux, puis un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être sur la défensive.

-Je crois que c'est juste la plus belle chose que tu m'aies dite, Bones.

-Tu as déjà dit ça une fois !

-Oui mais là, c'est encore plus mieux beau.

-Tu ne peux pas dire « plus mieu… »

Il me coupa d'un baiser. Je sentis sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux pour coller mon visage au sien. J'entourai sa nuque de mes bras et me rapprochai un peu en glissant sur les draps.

Je roulai sur lui, mais il me fit refaire le chemin inverse et je me retrouvai dessous, son corps pesant sur le mien.

-Moi aussi, ma vie n'a jamais été aussi parfaite, Bones. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu'avec toi entre mes bras, je n'ai jamais aussi bien envisagé l'avenir qu'avec toi et ce bébé, je n'ai jamais été aussi efficace au bureau que ces soirs où je savais que plus tôt je rentrerai du boulot, plus tôt je te verrai, je n'ai jamais… oh je ne sais pas quoi d'autre te dire Bones, mais je te promets que toute ma vie est plus illuminée quand je la partage avec toi.

On va dire que j'avais le souffle coupé à cause du baiser langoureux que nous venions de partager, d'accord ?

-Je t'ai coupé le souffle, hein ?

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. C'était tellement étrange que nous soyons comme cela lui et moi, maintenant. Booth et Bones ensemble. C'était… irréel.

-C'est irréel, tu ne trouves pas ? formulai-je à haute voix.

-C'est pour cela que je crains toujours de me réveiller. Mais tant que c'est toi qui me réveille, ça ira.

-Mais je veux dire… tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ?

-Quoi ? Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as dit que tu te sentais « étrange » dans le sens, « je vais vomir les délicieuses pates à la tomate que tu m'as préparées hier, Booth » ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Non, je disais bien cela dans le sens où tu l'as entendu, même si tu l'as peut être un peu emphasé.

-Je t'assure, Bones, que connaissant le Docteur Tempérance Brennan comme je la connais, elle ne dirait pas ce genre de chose si elle n'était pas folle dingue du Sexy et Spécial Agent Seeley Booth.

-Roh ! Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

-Mais si, au contraire, tu adores ça.

Il se pencha vers moi et je frissonnai d'expectation. Je fermai mes yeux immédiatement, mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ses lèvres ne se posèrent pas contre les miennes mais dans mon cou. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille et le mordilla sensuellement.

-Oh… Booth. Tu as raison, j'adore quand tu fais ça…

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Non.

-J'ai remarqué que tu me laissais plus souvent gagner depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Ne serait-ce pas parce que tu as peur que j'arrête de te faire ce genre de chose ?

Il passa sa main sous ma chemise de nuit et caressa son ventre jusqu'à parvenir à mes seins. Et moi je préférais ne pas répondre, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête. Il reprit ses baisers dans mon cou, mais soudain le réveil sonna.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de mécontentement.

-Vrai qu'il est déjà 7h00. Allez ! Debout si tu ne veux pas être en retard au lab…

-Je m'en moque, là, Booth.

Je le retins avant qu'il ne se relève et le forçai à continuer de m'embrasser. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche. Sa bouche répondit ardemment à mon étreinte, puis il embrassa mon front et m'échappa.

-Bones, normalement, c'est toi la plus raisonnable de nous deux.

Je laissai retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, agacée.

-Je vais préparer le café. Habille-toi pendant ce temps, mon bébé.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, soupirai-je.

-Tu boudes bien comme un bébé, me rétorqua-t-il avec des yeux taquins.

Il enfila un tee-shirt et quitta la chambre. Et je m'obligeai à me lever et à entrer dans la douche pour me réveiller. Je venais de me déshabiller, d'allumer l'eau et de me mouiller les cheveux quand j'entendis Booth dire à travers la porte :

-Bones ! Bones ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais dû la fermer à clé par habitude. Surtout que nous étions chez moi et que j'avais vécu seule ici pendant 6 ans.

-Euh ! Attends ! Tu ne peux pas me le dire à travers la porte.

J'éteignis l'eau pour mieux entendre sa réponse.

-Non ! Non ! Il faut que… Bones, ouvre cette porte.

-D'accord.

Je sortis de la douche et m'entourai d'une serviette, frissonnant sous l'air frais de la pièce. J'ouvris la porte et fronçai les sourcils en voyant la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Depuis quand tu fermes à clé ?

-Booth, c'est l'habitude. Bon, si tu permets, j'ai froid.

Je redéposai la serviette sur l'étendoir et retournai sous la douche, rallumant l'eau et frissonnant encore lorsque l'eau chaude glissa sur mon corps à nouveau.

-Bones ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut que… que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras

-Mais pourquoi, Booth ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est grave ? m'inquiétai-je.

Des tas de scénarios tarabiscotés s'enchaînèrent dans ma tête, mais il arborait un air réjoui, alors visiblement ce n'était pas grave.

-Bones !

-Tu n'as qu'à venir toi ! Moi j'ai trop froid !

Il devait en mourir d'envie de toute façon : il venait de me voir nue et je savais que cela avait créé dans son esprit des tonnes d'idées non-catholiques. De toute façon, il en avait _toujours_ envie. Je ne m'en plaignais pas.

-Bon !

Il se déshabilla vivement et prenant garde à ne pas mouiller ni sa main droite, ni la lettre qu'il tenait, il entra dans la douche avec moi et me lut :

-« A l'attention de l'Agent du FBI Seeley Booth et du Docteur Tempérance Brennan, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes conviés, en tant que coéquipiers au FBI, à une entrevue avec Monsieur le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Barack Obama, durant laquelle vous serez réhabilités et remerciés des services rendus à la Patrie. »

Tout du long où il débitait sa tirade, je restais bouche bée. Entendais-je bien ?

-Booth… mais… pourquoi … ? Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas Bones.

-Mais, alors, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble !

-Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être ensemble, Bones.

Je faillis rétorquer mais le moment était trop beau et il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Je sautai littéralement dans ses bras, alors qu'il laissait tomber la lettre par terre à l'extérieur de la douche. Et nous nous embrassâmes – je ne saurais vous dire combien de temps, mon esprit s'était envolé au paradis. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

-Brennan, décrochai-je.

-Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai besoin d'un conseil vestimentaire de dernière minute.

-Euh, oui, je t'écoute.

-Tu penses que si je mets ma veste cintrée noire, avec mon tailleur de la même couleur, ça fera trop strict ?

-Eh bien, vu les circonstances, Angela, je pense que rien n'est trop stricte.

-C'est vrai…

Mais bien qu'elle dise cela, je la sentais songeuse.

-Bon, et toi ? Tu t'es habillé comment ?

-Oh… Je n'ai pas commencé.

-Quoi ? Mais Brennan ? L'on doit y être dans moins d'une heure, et il faut y être en avance, et Washington n'est pas réputé pour son trafic fluide !

-Je sais Angela. Le taxi arrive dans un quart d'heure. Mais aussi tu m'as appelée et cela ne m'a pas aidé à prendre de décision.

-Quelle décision ? Tu t'habilles bien et puis c'est tout !

-Mais… Toutes mes belles robes ne me vont plus. Ma robe noire préférée…

-Tu parles de celle qui moule parfaitement ton corps, qui est toute douce et qui laisse voir ta jambe quand tu marches et que tu dois mettre avec des talons aiguilles ?

-Oui. Et elle…

-Normal qu'elle ne t'aille pas Brennan ! Il est ridicule de porter cela en étant enceinte. Tu ne peux pas jouer à la scientifique sexy ce soir !

-Mais je ne joue jamais à la…

-Mets plutôt la robe verte un peu large qui dissimulera ton ventre.

-Oh…

-Elle mettra en valeur tes yeux. Et mets ces sandales compensées de la même couleur que tu as… Ce sera parfait, ma chérie ! Tu seras magnifique.

-Mais, ce n'est pas strict ?

-C'est classe. Et c'est joyeux. C'est ce que tu dois être : on va être récompensés pour nos bons et loyaux services au Gouvernement. Enfin ! Après toutes ces années, on s'est enfin rendu compte de notre importance ! Le vert c'est la couleur de l'honnêteté et de la vérité ! Les deux valeurs que tu chéries le plus. Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Je raccroche. A tout à l'heure !

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait conseillé. Mieux valait n'avoir aucun sens vestimentaire personnel qu'arriver en retard à une entrevue présidentielle.

Booth arriva sur ces entrefaites. Je venais d'enfiler la robe et les chaussures. J'étais déjà maquillée, heureusement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver les bijoux appropriés.

-Bones ! Ouf ! Tu as bientôt fini !

Il rentrait juste du Bureau. Il se précipita sur le costume posé sur la chaise dans le fond de ma chambre. Il l'avait préparé et amené ici la veille, pour pouvoir se préparer avec moi. Il était toujours prévoyant.

-Je te noue ta cravate ? proposai-je alors en me rapprochant de lui.

-Hum, hum… Mais embrasse-moi d'abord.

Nous ne nous étions pas vus de la journée, alors je ne me fis pas prier. Ce fut un baiser tendre et peu approfondi, mais nous souriions comme deux enfants quand nous y mîmes fin. Je nouai sa cravate avec application.

-Tu es splendide. Le vert te va vraiment à merveille.

-C'est Angela qui m'a conseillée. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre, à cause de mon ventre.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette remarque et m'embrassa sur le front en insistant :

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, Bones. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mon chou.

Il fronça les sourcils et j'éclatai de rire. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes alors que j'étais toujours hilare et pouffai dans sa bouche.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ta façon de te venger de « Bones » parce que je n'aime pas.

-J'adore « Bones ». Surtout la façon dont tu le dis. C'est sexy.

Je quittai la pièce en attrapant mon sac et il me rattrapa dans l'ascenseur, après avoir fermé l'appartement à clé.

-Et toi, la façon dont tu dis « Booth », c'est sex aussi.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire et nous nous dévorâmes l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête au ré-de-chaussé. Et comme les ascenseurs descendent vite, nous étions loin d'être rassasiés.

Une fois dans le taxi, il reprit ma bouche avec fougue et m'allongea sur la grande banquette arrière. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le chauffeur, mais il avait mis la musique à fond, et une vitre nous séparait de lui.

-Booth ! Je me suis bien coiffée pour le président.

-Je n'ai pas envie que le président tombe amoureux de toi.

-Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Et puis, si j'ai les lèvres gonflées de tes baisers, ce ne sera pas mieux. Ça fera mauvais effet.

Je le repoussai courageusement et me rasseyais bien droite sur le siège de la voiture. Je bouclai ma ceinture et le forçai à faire de même.

-D'ailleurs ? On s'affiche ouvertement comme un couple.

-Oui. De toute façon, ils ont décidé de nous remettre ensemble.

Depuis que nous avions reçu la lettre, nous avions recommencé à travailler en équipe sur des affaires. Des affaires moins difficiles que la dernière. D'ailleurs nous les avions résolues sans mal. Hodgins, Camille, Caroline, Angela et Sweets avaient été invité eux aussi par le président. Nous étions tous conviés pour recevoir je ne savais quels honneurs. J'étais un peu inquiète. Surtout que je ne savais pas vraiment comment nous allions devoir nous comporter. Nous avions eu vent de la conclusion de l'enquête des enfants et nous avions compris les derniers détails. 

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur omniscient<strong>

Evans avait avoué avoir empoisonné Brennan. Apparemment, d'après l'inspecteur de police, il n'avait pas supporté qu'on donne à Jackson crédit pour ce fait. Il dit que c'était son idée à lui, bien que ça ait été Jackson qui ait décidé de séparer Booth et Brennan. Booth et Brennan devaient être séparés parce qu'ils « risquaient trop grandement de résoudre cette affaire et de nous faire envoyer en taule », avait dit Evans. En effet, Evans – toujours – avait eu la « brillante » idée d'acheter les cerfs-volants sous une fausse identité, avec des anagrammes de leur vrais noms. Quand Jackson l'avait appris, il avait été fou de rage - il y avait des preuves contre eux ! - et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que cela : séparer la seule équipe qui risquait de les confondre à la longue. Le reste était facile à déduire : Jackson avait effacé toutes les données pouvant conduire jusqu'à lui, ou Evans, avait dissimulé les détails de l'affaire des enfants enlevés dans les dossiers top-secret du FBI qui ne lui était accessible qu'à lui. Il avait fait en sorte que le directeur le plus puissant du FBI soit mis au courant précisément du cas de Booth et Brennan (ils étaient en couple et elle attendait son enfant) et en soit énervé. On ne désobéit pas au FBI ! Jackson avait réussi à le mettre en colère et il avait séparé B&B.

Jackson n'avait rien avoué de tout cela c'est Evans qui avait tout raconté. Mais cela suffisait pour les condamner tous les deux. Et cela suffisait à tous les convaincre qu'Evans était un abruti fini d'avoir avoué tout cela. Il allait passer la fin de sa misérable vie en prison. Jusqu'à la peine de mort.

Quatorze enfants avaient été trouvés morts dans le « cimetière » derrière la maison. Ils avaient tous été rapidement identifiés et enterrés par leurs proches.

Le chasseur, qui exécutait les enfants avait été condamné lui aussi. Tous les criminels avaient payé. Mais cela n'apaisait pas nos amis.

…

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps devant la Maison Blanche. Des vigiles les firent traverser le jardin. Ils restèrent silencieux, se gorgeant les yeux de la vue magnifique : la pelouse verte, les allées fleuries, la fontaine qui éjectait son eau si haut dans le ciel orangé au crépuscule.

-Mais, tu m'avais dit que tu étais en tailleur, murmura Brennan à Angela en détaillant la robe déstructurée de couleur mauve et bleue de l'artiste.

-Ne suis-je pas plus dans mon élément avec ça ? Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une artiste frustrée. Et puis, Hodgins a prévu une tonne de questions embêtantes et paranos pour le Président, alors il faut que je compense en étant magnifique, si je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve en prison.

Brennan pouffa, mais Angela était réellement inquiète. Booth qui avait suivi leur conversation, lui dit de ne pas s'en faire.

-Je suis certain que Monsieur Obama sera compréhensi. Et puis, nous pourrons toujours bâillonner Hodgins.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est charmant, ajouta Camille avec un petit sourire rêveur.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard étonné et cessèrent de parler.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Maison Blanche, traversèrent les grands halls d'accueil, passèrent dans des couloirs où les plafonds étaient à une hauteur vertigineuse au dessus de leurs têtes, montèrent des escaliers et parvinrent dans la Green Room, où le président avait décidé de les recevoir. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le salon était tapissé de vert sur ses murs. Des meubles en bois foncés et recouvert de tissus prenant toutes les teintes de vert parfaisaient la décoration.

-Wouaho ! Ca a la classe ! s'exclama Sweets.

Booth lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il évite ce genre de réflexion enfantine dorénavant.

-M. le Président ne va pas tarder à arriver. Asseyez-vous en l'attendant, ordonna le vigile.

Ils s'exécutèrent le type n'était pas commode. Ils étaient impatients. Ils avaient envie de parler, mais ils n'osaient pas parce que ces types balaises en costume noir, avec des lunettes qui dissimulaient leur expression, étaient toujours là à les surveiller.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en face d'eux et ils se levèrent solennellement.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Bienvenue à la Maison Blanche Mesdames et Messieurs.

Barack Obama, très souriant vint vers eux, et leur serra la main tour à tour en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

-La Maison Blanche est très belle, remarqua Angela avec son plus grand sourire. Je suis une artiste, j'adore l'architecture.

Caroline et Camille se raclèrent la gorge discrètement.

-Oh, vous avez bon goût. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite dans l'arrangement de ces bâtiments. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici ?

Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que deux gouvernantes leur apportaient des rafraichissements et des encas à grignoter.

-Eh bien, vous êtes ici pour services rendus à l'Etat. J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé au FBI, vous vous en doutez. C'est une véritable catastrophe pour l'image de la défense américaine. Les Agents corrompus n'auraient jamais dû accéder à des postes aussi élevés au Bureau. Et vous avez été les personnes qui ont révélé cet affront au grand jour et, je dirai même plus, qui ont permis la réparation, ou du moins une tentative de réparation, de cette tragédie. Les Etats Unis vous en sont reconnaissants. J'ai donc décidé de vous permettre à vous deux, Agent Booth et vous Docteur Brennan, de retravailler ensemble, bien que vous soyez engagés dans une relation sentimentale.

-Merci, Monsieur, pour cela, dit Booth.

-Et je vous offre ces médailles, signe de la reconnaissance américaine.

Les vigiles s'approchèrent soudain, sortirent une médaille chacun de leur poche et leur passèrent respectivement autour du cou. Elles étaient lourdes et scintillantes.

-Oh… euh… bien merci, lâcha Caroline, un peu déboussolée, comme tous les autres.

-Je vais maintenant vous laisser repartir. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester mais des affaires d'Etat m'attendent. Vous pouvez visiter la Maison Blanche. Ces messieurs seront vos guides. Ils sont très gentils, malgré leur air renfrogné.

Obama leur sourit une fois de plus et partit comme il était venu. Ça n'avait duré que cinq minutes.

-Attendez ! s'écria Hodgins alors que le Président disparaissait. Vous pensez que vous allez réussir à remporter la bataille contre les républicains… ? (Personne ne lui répondit.) C'est tout ? laissa-t-il tomber, dégouté. Et toutes les questions que je lui avais préparé ! râla-t-il encore.

Il y eut quelques rires discrets de la part de nos amis qui se moquaient de l'entomologiste. Ils furent guidés hors du petit salon chaleureux par les vigiles en noir ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur et firent une ballade dans le parc.

Soudain, des flashs éclatèrent autour d'eux et ils aperçurent une horde de journaliste se précipiter vers eux. Ils criaient des phrases à leur encontre :

-Eh ! Que vous a dit le Président ?

-Etes-vous heureux de cette distinction qui vous a été faite ?

-Pensez-vous qu'une médaille soit suffisante ?

Et d'autres questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ils acceptèrent de poser – ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la célébrité, alors ils étaient ravis. Ils firent de grand sourire aux objectifs, alors qu'on les prenait devant la magnifique fontaine près de la sortie. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi limousine tous ensembles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés au Founding Fathers, une bière à la main. Et l'atmosphère était toujours toute émoustillée.

-Quand même ! C'était largement exagéré ! Ils nous ont fait venir à la Maison Blanche pour parler deux secondes avec le Président. On ne nous a même pas expliqué clairement le pourquoi du comment, ni la possibilité de reprendre l'enquête ou… déplora Caroline.

-Ouais ! Moi qui croyais avoir une chance de donner de bonnes idées au Président…

Hodgins avait toujours les yeux noyés dans son verre alors qu'il disait cela.

-Tu comptais vraiment lui demander s'il comptait gagner les élections ? s'esclaffa sa femme.

-C'était pour engager la conversation… mais il est clair que le Gouvernement nous a offert cette entrevue et cette stupide médaille juste pour se débarrasser de nous.

-Comment ça ? demanda Brennan surprise.

-Eh bien : ils nous font un cadeau pour marquer le coup. La presse est là pour qu'on voie que le Gouvernement a remercié les sauveurs de l'honneur américain. Mais en même temps, ils sont certains qu'on ne pourra plus rien leur demander en échange. Ça y est, leur dette envers nous est payée. Nous avons été « récompensés » et le dossier est bouclé. Obama n'en avait clairement rien à faire…

-Hodgins, grogna Booth, un peu de respect !

-Non, mais dans un sens, il n'a pas tort Seeley, chercha à lui faire admettre Camille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? s'agaça l'Agent en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, eh bien moi, avoua Sweets, je n'aurais pas craché sur un peu d'argent. Un petit chèque de compensation pour les risques encourus, ce n'était pas trop demandé. Et je sais que c'est immoral, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas pris de risque, vous Sweets, rétorqua Brennan de but enblanc. L'argent, moi je m'en moquais bien, rit Brennan.

Voyant tous les regards désapprobateurs tournés vers elle, elle convint :

-C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être bien pour vous vous êtes tous fonctionnaires, vous ne gagnez pas beaucoup. Pour ma part, j'aurais aimé demander à Monsieur Obama de faire connaître mon livre. J'aimerais qu'il soit adapté au cinéma.

Personne ne lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas vraiment dans les fonctions présidentielles de « faire adapter un livre au cinéma ». Booth la trouva mignonne et fut surpris qu'elle ne lui ait pas confié cela avant. Angela enchaîna en tapant dans ses mains comme une folle :

-Moi, il aurait pu faire connaître mes peintures ! Vous imaginez une exposition à la Maison Blanche ! Ce serait merveilleux !

-Moi je n'aurais pas dit non à une place à la Cour Suprême… murmura Caroline avec des yeux blagueurs. L'un des juges fédéraux est décédé récemment en plus… Ce serait à la fois plus tranquille et plus intéressant.

-Et moi : une place de psychologue, psychiatre au sein du Gouvernement. Ils doivent bien avoir besoin de ce genre de profilage lors des voyages à l'étranger, ou des décisions politiques internationales.

-Et moi, je voudrais que Monsieur Obama oublie toutes ses valeurs et ses principes, vous voyez, et m'emmènent en voyage à Miami et que nous fassions… rêva à haute voix Camille, un peu pompette.

-Heureusement que ton Paul n'est pas là, plaisanta Booth en lui retirant son verre des mains.

-Je dois vous signaler, Camille que le Président Obama est marié et est père de deux filles, chuchota Brennan avec son air éducateur.

Camille ouvrit de grands yeux et la dévisagea pour s'assurer qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle voulait répliquer, mais l'alcool lui embrumait le cerveau et elle préféra passer à autre chose et demander à Booth, qui souriait encore de façon enfantine à cause de la remarque de sa chérie :

-Et toi, Seeley, qu'est-che tu voudrais ? Tu aurais demandé quoi au Président s'il nous avait donné le choix d'autre chose que cette… pièce… euh… médaille brillante.

-Oh… eh bien moi, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais, assura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il passa le bras autour des épaules de Brennan et la rapprocha de lui en explicitant :

-Ils nous ont remis ensemble Bones et moi. On est de nouveau partenaires. Comme ça n'aurait jamais dû cesser. Alors je ne suis on ne peut plus content.

-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. !

C'était Angela qui avait lancé cette exclamation de pur attendrissement et tout le monde avait suivi… « Ils sont trop meugnons », ajouta Camille pour faire bonne mesure. Seule Brennan resta coite. Elle nicha sa tête dans l'épaule de Booth et ils restèrent comme ça, touts souriants.

Sweets, qui les regardait avec des yeux pétillants lança avec du rire dans la voix :

-Booth, je ne vous ai pas dit, mais… Ils m'ont redonné votre dossier ! Je suis de nouveau votre thérapiste ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-, exagéra Booth.

Puis il donna une grande claque sur l'épaule de Sweets tandis que Brennan se levait, son verre de jus de fruit à la main.

-Je porte un toast à cet entretien avec le Président qui nous aura fait passer une très bonne soirée, entre plaisanteries et… alcool pour certains. Il est certain que vos désirs dépassent pour beaucoup ce qu'aurait pu réellement accorder le Président, mais…

Certains avaient failli l'interrompre pour lui dire que son vœu d'adaptation au cinéma n'était pas du tout réaliste non plus, mais ils n'en firent rien, la laissant terminer.

-… J'aime passer du temps avec vous. Je me sens en famille.

-Aw…

Et cette fois, le « Aw » exclamatif avait été bref et plus ému que le précédent. Ils trinquèrent et Brennan se rassit, se blottissant contre Booth alors que Camille se lançait dans le récit d'un des derniers toasts comiques auxquels elle avait assisté… 

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre était spécial :<strong>

**Je le dédie doublement pour leurs idées et leur soutien.**

**-Je dédie la scène du réveil à July, qui rêvait d'en lire une, à défaut d'en voir une dans la série (mais on peut toujours et encore espérer) . **

**-Je dédie le reste du chapitre, avec les honneurs et l'entrevue à la maison blanche à T'Pau (tu ne lis plus ? ) car j'ai totalement volé son idée qui n'était peut être qu'un délire au départ mais j'ai adoré. Lorsque je lui ai demandé des idées de scène, elle a posté cette review : « tu veux des idées, mets les en grève, en maladie, le labo déserté! ou invités a la maison blanche pour recevoir un prix, une médaille et décline en expliquant la raison. tu vois obama téléphoner au FBI, la tronche du gars. Encore mieux lors du cocktail face à face et vlan dans sa tronche devant le président »**

**Vos commentaires, vos avis ?  
><strong>


	42. Note de l'auteur Bis Bis

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis désolée pour les faux espoirs, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre =( en fait, j'ai eu mes premières épreuves du bac, là actuellement je suis en révision, et je pense que le stress sous-jacent m'empêche de trouver l'inspiration. Donc, je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster le prochain chapitre avant le 24-25 juin … Mais je vais voir. Je l'ai presque fini.

Merci de votre compréhension. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je serais en vacances, je pourrais passer mes journées et mes nuits à écrire et vous aurez très vite les derniers chapitres )

Gros Bxxx et merciii de vos reviews, de votre soutien.

Bon mois de juin .


	43. Chapitre 39 : L'Anniversaire de Brennan

**Derniers remerciements détaillés. La fin est là. **

**Derniers 2 chapitres**

**Epilogue.**

**Etrange sensation.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour les examens. **

**Merci de votre compréhension pour mon retard.**

**Merci de votre lecture, silencieuse ou commentée.**

**Merci d'avoir été là au cours de l'écriture. **

**Mille fois merciiiiii **

**CROCdu74 : merci pour ta review et ton soutien pour le bac =)  
>Low-BB : La fin est là, maintenant lol … tout est bien qui finit bien quand même =) <strong>

**Bones81 : merci pour toute cette tonne de commentaires ! tu es fantastique ! Voici la fin de ma fiction ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses dès que tu la lis ! La citation **_**« La vie est très belle. » est de Brennan dans l'épisode 5x13 me semble-t-il. C'est un très beau discours de Bren sur sa conception de la vie =) **_

**BONES-NCIS : Merciii beaucoup ! Voici la fin de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! SMOUACK **

**Nath16 : Miss, merci d'être là depuis le tout début ! Tu as raison pour thérapiste. En plus je le savais … pfff… Tu n'as pas aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ceux-ci te plairont =) merci pour ton soutien lors du bac  
>T'Pau : non ce n'est pas fini : mais ça l'est maintenant. Merci d'être là depuis le tout début ! Ca compte énormément pour moi. Mercii de ta participation sur ce chapitre. Ton extrait est magnifique ! <strong>

**fandebones : merci de me suivre depuis le début, miss ! Voici la fin de ma fiction avec encore 2 chapitres et l'épiloggue. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite. Tu as raison – thérapiste n'existe pas lol … chui nul. **

**July-b0nes : comme promis un second réveil et la fin de ma fiction ! Elle va te manquer, je sais, mais tout a une fin. J'ai casé tous tes mots et tes deux phrases )  
>A Bones-resume : merciiii ma puce pour toutes ces reviews superbes depuis le début de ta lecture ! Voici enfin la fin de ma fiction !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 39 : L'Anniversaire de Brennan <strong>

**Ou comment pour une fin de soirée réussie, il faut une piscine**

**BOOTH: I told him to walk away if it's for himself, and to stand up and fight if it's for someone else. I don't know if that was the right thing to say, but…  
>BRENNAN: You're a very good father. (She finishes with the dirt and sighs.)<br>BOOTH: So, did you want to say something?  
>BRENNAN: Well… I feel that this dog, Ripley, paid a price that was unfair.<br>BOOTH: It's not my fault, Bones, why're you talking to me?  
>BRENNAN: What? You're the only one here.<br>BOOTH: Talk to the universe… or God or Ripley.  
>BRENNAN: Well, I don't believe in God.<br>BOOTH: Well, God spelled backwards is "dog".  
>BRENNAN: And Ripley is dead. Plus he's a dog, with, you know… limited vocabulary skills.<br>BOOTH: Bones, just… speak from your heart.  
>BRENNAN: On behalf of humankind, universe, I'd like to apologize for what happened to Ripley. He was born a cute little puppy and then the people who adopted him wanted to kill him because they were too stupid to realize that he would grow into a big dog.<br>BOOTH: That's good.  
>BRENNAN: (Choking up.) Ripley was a good dog. He didn't wanna fight. But he did it to please his master. Like all dogs, Ripley only saw the good in people. Dogs are like that. People should take a lesson.<br>(Brennan takes the dog tag out of her pocket and presses it into the soil over the grave. She then begins to press the dirt down on the grave.)  
>BRENNAN: Is that enough?<br>BOOTH: Yeah. As much as any good dog…(reaches out to touch her shoulder) hey, could hope for. ****Even with limited vocabulary skills, okay?**

**[…]**

**BOOTH : Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait s'enfuir s'il s'agissait de lui, mais qu'il fallait se battre si c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre… (voyant le regard de Brennan) Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment eu raison de dire ça, mais…**

**BRENNAN : Vous êtes un très bon père. **

**BOOTH : Vous voulez dire quelque chose? **

**BRENNAN : Eh bien (à Booth) je pense que ce chien, Ripley, a payé pour son maître et ce n'est pas juste. **

**BOOTH : Ca n'est pas ma faute. Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi.**

**BRENNAN : (sur le ton de l'évidence) : mais parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre **

**BOOTH : Alors dites le à l'univers ou à Dieu ou à Ripley. **

**BRENNAN : Je ne crois pas en Dieu! **

**BOOTH : Eh bien il reste Ripley dans ce cas là. **

**BRENNAN : (avec une moue) mais Ripley est mort et c'est un chien et donc il a un… vocabulaire très limité. **

**BOOTH : Bones! Parlez avec votre coeur. **

**BRENNAN : De la part de l'humanité, de l'univers, j'aimerais présenter mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé à Ripley. C'était avant tout un chien adorable et la personne qui l'a adopté a voulu le tuer parce qu'elle était trop bête pour se rendre compte que ce chien allait devenir très grand. Ripley était très gentil. Il ne voulait pas se battre, mais il voulait faire plaisir à son maître. Comme tous les chiens du monde, il ne voyait pas où se trouvait le mal. Oui, tous les chiens sont comme ça : nous devrions retenir la leçon. (elle dépose le médaillon dans la terre) Ca allait ?**

**BOOTH : Oui c'est bien comme ça. Il était gentil et il le mérite. Même s'il avait un vocabulaire très limité. (petit sourire).**

**Il se rapproche pour la prendre dans ses bras. **

**4x04**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan<strong>

Les jours s'enchaînaient. Tout était redevenu normal. Tout était redevenu comme avant… Quoique, non. Maintenant j'étais avec Booth, j'étais enceinte, j'étais heureuse. C'était comme si ces trois subordonnées étaient indissociables : du moins la dernière découlait des deux premières.

Je me perdais dans les dates. Nous travaillions le jour à deux, nous mangions midi et soir à deux, nous dormions la nuit à deux. Ces moments étaient entrecoupés par d'autres, tendres et amoureux et je n'aurais pu imaginer ma vie autrement à présent.

En fait, ce n'étais pas vrai : je ne m'étais pas perdue dans les dates. Je savais exactement quel jour nous étions car j'en attendais un particulier… celui de mon anniversaire. Non pas que j'aimasse particulièrement ce jour-ci… J'avais passé l'âge où l'on était heureux de « grandir » puisque je vieillissais. Et puis les cadeaux, ça me faisait plaisir, mais je n'avais besoin de rien dans l'immédiat. En fait, si j'étais pressée d'être le jour de mon anniversaire, c'était parce que c'était le premier que j'allais passer avec Booth. C'était le premier où j'allais être aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.

Je me doutais qu'il allait me préparer quelque chose… Booth était trop romantique pour ne rien faire…. (pas comme certains) et je savais que quoi que ce soit, j'allais adorer.

-Bones, Bones, Bones…

-Quoi ?

-Tu rentres encore tard !

Il était assis dans le sofa de mon salon, les bras grand ouvert appuyés sur le dossier, le regard désapprobateur.

-J'avais des dossiers à terminer. Je ne peux pas laisser un squelette incomplet, après je vais perdre des… morceaux…

Il rit en m'entendant dire ça, parce que ça ne me ressemblait pas.

-Mais c'est la pure vérité ! Et puis je suis fatiguée, alors j'utilise des mots simples, prétextai-je.

Je balançai mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et allai dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. J'étais exténuée et un rien m'essoufflait maintenant. Ensuite je me dirigeai dans ma chambre et me mis à l'aise en enfilant un survêtement. Comme Booth entra dans la pièce alors que j'étais entrain de regarder la courbe de mon ventre dans le miroir en pied, je dis :

-Je grossis à vue d'œil.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je fis une petite moue.

-Pour toi, ce ventre est le reflet de ta virilité et de t…

-Chut.

Il posa son index contre mes lèvres, puis posa ses deux mains contre mon ventre et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

-Ce n'est pas « ce ventre » c'est « ton ventre », murmura-t-il finalement. Tout comme ce n'est pas un fœtus, mais notre bébé. Et il bouge…

Il ne bougeait pas à ce moment-là, mais je compris où il voulait en venir. Il attendit encore un peu, dans l'espoir que le bébé fasse un mouvement, puis il abandonna l'idée…

…

Après, dans la nuit, je fus réveillée par sa voix résonnant dans mon oreille et son souffle dans mon cou.

-C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Quoi ?

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma Bones.

Il m'embrassa le cou avec insistance pendant que je tentais d'accorder mes pensées.

-Mais Booth… c'est demain mon anniversaire.

-Il est minuit. Nous sommes demain, nous sommes vendredi. Joyeux anniversaire !

-Oh… Mais techniquement je suis née à 16h de l'après midi alors…

-Bones ! On fête les anniversaires à minuit ! Et puis techniquement comme tu dis, tu as été conçue bien avant ça ! Neuf mois avant ta naissance.

-Booth… on ne peut pas commencer à compter sa vie au stade fœtal…

-Et bien, pour notre bébé, on peut n'est-ce pas ? contra-t-il avec joie. Tu es enceinte depuis ce jour béni où tu es entrée dans ma chambre pour te faire consoler.

-Ce pourrait être le résultat de la nuit suivante, contredis-je, de celle d'après ou de celle d'après ou de…

-Tu sais à quoi je pense maintenant ?

-Oui comme d'habitude. Mais j'ai envie de dormir pour être en forme demain soir…

Je lui pinçai la joue avec mes doigts dans l'obscurité, puis caressai ses cheveux avant de me blottir contre lui.

-…quand ce sera vraiment mon anniversaire, conclus-je.

-Mais… ça l'est déjà vraiment, insista-t-il.

-Non.

Et il me laissa me rendormir.

…

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie.

Je me tortillais en tous sens pour tenter de lui échapper. Je tentais de rouler sur le lit pour m'enfuir, mais il me retenait à chaque fois.

-Supplie-moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais p… pourquoiiiii ?

Mes mots se mélangeaient à des gloussements et des rires. J'essayai de le frapper mais je n'arrivai pas à avoir de la force à cause de ses mains s'agitant sur moi pour me chatouiller.

-Parce que tu as refusé mon offre de cette nuit de te faire l'amour pour fêter ton anniversaire alors maintenant je me venge !

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, Booth, mais ce n'était pas encore mon…

Il me coupa d'un baiser vorace. Je le collai à moi en entourant son torse de mes bras.

-Et maintenant, c'est ton anniversaire ? murmura-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

-Hum…

Sa bouche descendait dans mon cou.

-Non, je t'ai dit que j'étais née à 16 heures, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui rappeler.

Sa bouche s'arrêta et il redressa la tête pour me regarder.

-D'accord. Bon, ben, rendez-vous à 16 heures.

-Quoi ! Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'attends ton anniversaire, fit-il avec un sourire taquin (que j'aurais qualifié sur le moment de sadique parce que je le trouvai sadique de changer d'avis au dernier moment – de me laisser là, toute excitée, toute pleine d'envie de baisers et de…).

-Mais Booth ! On ne pourra pas à 16 heures ! On sera au travail, me récriai-je, me maudissant de l'avoir coupé en plein élan.

-Et bien, tu devras attendre ce soir, je suppose.

-Oh… Mais… protestai-je encore (je cherchai en vain un argument je pourrais peut être enlever ma nuisette et il…).

-On ne discute pas, Bones, c'est ta punition pour avoir dédaigné l'Agent du FBI Seeley Booth cette nuit et ce matin.

Il se releva et quitta le lit, me laissant boudeuse. Je lançai alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain :

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur les Agents en costard cravate ? Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur toi pour ça !

Je l'entendis rire et sa voix grave résonna dans la salle de bain :

-Je le savais. Sinon tu serais tombée dans mes bras bien avant.

Je me renfrognai, déduisant qu'il ne fantasmait pas, lui non plus, sur les scientifiques. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il fantasmait sur les avocates, je le savais. Il était sorti avec plusieurs avocates. Et sur les blondes aussi. Toutes ses ex étaient blondes quasiment – hormis Cam et moi. Bon, après je ne connaissais pas toutes ses ex non plus, mais bon…

Le petit déjeuner se déroula comme d'habitude, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il m'avait fait des pancakes parce que j'adorais ça ! Ensuite, nous partîmes travailler. De toute façon, je savais que j'allais passer une bonne journée. Tout le monde me fêta mon anniversaire : Angela avec cris, câlins et bisous sur les joues Camille avec un sourire bienveillant Hodgins en me serrant dans ses bras, ce qui me fit bizarre Sweets en étant un peu gêné, mais avec un grand sourire Clark en me souhaitant plein de bonheur avec mon bébé Wendell en me demandant quel âge j'avais (et je me gardai de répondre) Daisy que je croisais par hasard qui me dit « HAPPY BIRTHDAY » en tapant rapidement dans ses mains comme une folle Caroline qui me dit que j'étais toujours aussi belle malgré mon année en plus (ce qui m'étonna fortement… elle n'était pas du genre à être sensible et chaleureuse) Papa qui me fit deux gros bisous sur chaque joue Russ qui m'appela avec toute sa famille et ils me fêtèrent mon anniversaire à travers le combiné téléphonique …

Booth n'était pas « libre » au déjeuner, alors je mangeai avec les filles – en la personne de Camille et Angela. Je le soupçonnai grandement de me préparer quelque chose – les filles devaient être au courant, mais elles ne voulurent rien me raconter.

-Désolée, la complicité féminine ne fonctionne pas dans ce cas-là, Bren, me dit Angela parce que j'avançai cet argument (argument qu'elle avait déjà utilisé avec moi dans un but semblable par le passé).

Je dus donc patienter jusqu'au soir pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Et je ne fus pas déçue. Je rentrai vers 19 heures à l'appartement et je sursautai à l'entente d'une immense clameur qui résonna :

-Surprise !

-Oh ! m'exclamai-je.

Ils étaient tous là enfin, même, ils étaient plus nombreux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils étaient tout sourire, les yeux pétillants d'amusement et ils ne se retinrent pas de tous me foncer dessus, les bras grands ouverts. Du coup, je reçus une avalanche de « joyeux anniversaire » et une pluie de bises.

J'eus l'énorme surprise de voir mon frère et sa famille, ainsi que Zack. Je me précipitai sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

-Comment es-tu venu ?

-Le Docteur Sweets a signé une décharge – il dit qu'à mon stade psychologique je ne suis plus dangereux. Et il a dit qu'il m'emmenait faire des examens quelconques. Enfin l'important est que je sois là.

J'acquiesçai. Quelqu'un mit de la musique et la fête commença. Ce fut Booth qui me libéra des étreintes successives pour me tirer jusqu'à la cuisine et m'embrasser longuement.

-Joyeux anniversaire pour de vrai, cette fois.

Il m'avait envoyé un texto à 16h pile, ce qui m'avait fait rire. Et donné envie de le voir, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Le message que je lui avais renvoyé ressemblait à cela « Tu sais que la grossesse décuple la libido ? » Et nous nous étions échangés des textos assez hot et là, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus. Mais il m'avait organisé une fête, alors nous allions devoir attendre.

Nous retournâmes dans la salle à vivre avec les autres, Booth amenant divers plats avec des amuse-gueules, des plateaux avec des verres de champagne et des plaques de pizzas.

-Tu as tout prévu ! fis-je remarquer.

-Et oui !

Il affichait un sourire béat, ravi que je sois ravie. Nous étions forcés d'être en symbiose, que ce soit au point de vue physique, mental ou moral. Les secondes de cette merveilleuse soirée s'écoulaient comme un flot rapide qui chutait en cascade je ne vis pas le temps passer, car j'étais sollicitée de toutes parts.

Au dessert, avec un bavarois aux fraises, j'ouvris mes cadeaux alors que les commentaires fusaient. Et j'eus de très belles surprises. Les deux filles de la compagne de Russ – donc mes presque nièces – m'offrirent deux petites poupées porte bonheur pour le bébé.

-Même si c'est un garçon, ça lui portera bonheur ! C'est pas que pour les fille, dit la plus jeune.

-Ce sera une fille, assura Booth avec un de ses grands sourires confiants dont il avait le secret.

Je me retins de le contredire d'ailleurs et ouvrai le cadeau que me tendait encore Emma, la fille de Russ.

-C'est de la part de Russ et Maman.

C'étaient trois gourmettes en or. Et la petite m'expliqua immédiatement :

-Yen a une pour toi, une pour tonton du FBI et une pour le bébé.

-Oh…

J'en avais sincèrement le souffle coupé. Les trois bijoux étaient entortillés ensemble et m'annonçaient toutes ces années de bonheur que je ne pouvais encore qu'imaginer. Dès que je relevai le regard, je croisai celui de Booth qui cherchait à connaître ma réaction. Il se saisit du bracelet le plus fin et me le passa autour du poignet. Il me tendit ensuite la chaîne la plus lourde pour que je la lui mette.

Camille me tendit ensuite une petite boîte carrée sobre et elle me pria de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y avait un chèque, avec une petite note que je lus : « Pour un voyage en amoureux avant que le bébé naisse. »

-C'est de la part de Caroline, Sweets, Daisy, Max et moi.

-Oh ! C'est trop gentil, Cam, s'exclama Booth. Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire à moi.

-Elle peut partir seule si elle veut, lui rétorqua Camille avec un air taquin.

Mon père m'offrit en plus un album photo qui nous réunissait, Russ, maman, lui et moi. C'était des photos souvenirs, des photos classées dans l'ordre chronologique, des photos qui me firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh merci, papa, ça me touche énormément.

Je le pris dans mes bras, tandis que Russ jetait un coup d'œil aux photos par-dessus mon épaule. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

-Marco.

Et je soufflai : « Polo ».

Gordon Gordon Wyatt me tendit un cadeau rectangulaire que je devinai immédiatement être un livre. Il s'agissait d'un livre de recettes.

-Mais attention, ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles recettes !

Il me pointa du doigt le nom de l'auteur et j'éclatai de rire :

-Oh ! Vous avez publié un livre de vos recettes.

-Toutes originales et originales. Dans les deux sens du terme : elles sont uniques et décalées.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, venant de votre part, dit Angela.

-Et moi, ajouta Sweets, j'ai aussi un livre à vous offrir, mais je vous l'offrirai dès qu'il sortira en librairie.

J'étais intriguée, mais dans l'élan de la fête, je ne demandais pas plus de précision.

Vint le moment d'ouvrir le cadeau de Booth. Hodgins et lui venaient juste de disparaître et ils revinrent avec une boîte aux dimensions respectables qui semblait peser un peu lourd.

-C'est de notre part à Angela, Hodgins et moi.

Je déchirai avec empressement le papier argenté et eus la surprise de me retrouver face à un panier pour chien. J'en restais sans voix.

-Mais… Booth… nous n'avons pas de chien…

-Si, s'exclama-t-il.

Il alla dans la cuisine – j'entendis la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrir puis claquer en se refermant, et il revint accompagné d'un petite chienne. Je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une chienne… je ne savais pas vraiment comment : la seule raison rationnelle que je pouvais trouver était la présence du collier rose autour de son cou qui pouvait subjectivement m'indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

-C'est une femelle Berger Blanc Suisse. C'est un cousin des Bergers Allemands, sauf qu'ils sont blancs. Apparemment, ils sont très joueurs avec les enfants, dociles et affectueux. On va pouvoir facilement l'éduquer.

-Et il faudra que tu lui choisisses un nom, ma chérie, ajouta Angie.

La petite chienne semblait un peu perdue dans cette grande salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tout ce monde. Alors même si tout le monde voulait la caresser parce qu'elle était craquante, je finis par murmurer à l'oreille de Booth :

-Tu ne crois qu'on devrait la ramener dans la buanderie, elle semble effrayée. Et puis les chiots ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Il acquiesça et je pris le bébé chien dans mes bras pour le ramener dans la buanderie. Je m'accroupis près d'elle pour lui verser des croquettes et vis que Booth avait déjà installé un panier pour chien ici aussi. La chienne alla d'ailleurs directement se rouler en boule dedans. J'étais attendrie par le petit animal et je n'arrivais pas encore à croire que Booth m'ait vraiment acheté un chien.

Finalement je retournai avec nos invités et remerciai tout le monde chaleureusement pour tous ces splendides cadeaux. La soirée finit par prendre fin et mon appartement retrouva son calme habituel. Nous retournâmes voir la petite chienne dans la buanderie, mais elle ne nous fit même pas l'honneur de se réveiller à notre entrée. Nous restâmes donc ainsi, à la regarder sur le pas de la porte.

-Merci, Booth, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien, tu sais.

-Je sais. Alors tu as trouvé un nom ?

J'y avais réfléchi toute la soirée, alors je n'hésitai pas avant de répondre :

-J'ai pensé que « Joy » lui conviendrait.

Il ne fit aucune remarque. Peut être que mon choix lui paraissait étrange mais j'avais ressenti une forte connivence entre la petite Joy kidnappée et moi et j'avais envie de rendre hommage à cette part d'enfance de moi-même, celle qui existait avant que je ne devienne Tempérance Brennan – même si par rapport à mon âge, cette partie là était insignifiante.

-Tu ne me trouves pas trop bizarre ? demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête en souriant et embrassa mon front.

Soudain je me souvins de ce que j'avais prévu pour nous, en cette fin de soirée. Je partis en courant vers la chambre, ouvrai l'armoire vivement et attrapai un bikini avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Booth frappa à la porte en me demandant si tout allait bien. Je m'empressai de le rassurer tout en riant. Je déverrouillai la porte, passai devant lui en courant – happant ma serviette de piscine au passage – et me précipitai hors de l'appartement.

Trop déboussolé pour réfléchir, il me suivit en courant.

-Bones ! Bones ! Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Je n'avais pas réellement le droit de circuler dans les couloirs de l'immeuble en petite tenue, même si j'étais entourée de ma serviette. Alors je me dépêchais de prendre l'ascenseur, sans attendre Booth. Il emprunta les escaliers je pense, parce qu'il arriva peu de temps après moi dans la salle bleutée où l'eau calme reposait.

Il n'y avait personne. J'avais remarqué que peu de monde utilisait la piscine et encore moins la nuit. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être dérangés. Je me félicitais d'avoir eu cette idée ça allait être prodigieusement romantique, avec cette douce lumière blanche qui illuminait l'eau du bassin et nous plongeait entre rayons et ombres.

Je fis dos à la piscine pour faire face à mon partenaire. Il semblait dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Je m'approchai de lui sensuellement et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

-Nous avions quelque chose à faire, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Ah bon ? fit-il en plantant ses deux yeux charmeurs dans les miens.

-Tu voulais me faire l'amour pour mon anniversaire.

-Oh ! ça…

Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement et sans que nous nous quittions des yeux elles finirent par se joindre. Je fermai les paupières et approfondissait le baiser en passant mes mains sous sa chemise. Bien que je ne fantasme pas sur l'uniforme du FBI, je devais avouer que j'adorais qu'il soit en chemise. Pendant que je retirai sa cravate, il jouait déjà avec les lacets de mon bikini et il me demanda à l'oreille pourquoi j'avais mis ça. Je repris sa bouche avec encore plus d'ardeur et le guidai vers la piscine. Il s'en rendit compte trop tard. **Et je le poussai tout habillé dans la piscine. (phrase de July-b0nes) **Se sentant tombé, il s'accrocha avec plus e poigne à moi et je le suivis donc dans sa chute pour atterrir en un plat mémorable dans l'eau.

Ma bouche n'avait pas délaissé la sienne. Nous nous embrassions sous l'eau pendant que nous remontions en surface et dès que nous émergeâmes, je sentis ses doigts plonger sur ma poitrine, franchissant sans mal la faible barrière que constituait le maillot de bain. Je gémis et il nous fit tournoyer sur nous même dans l'eau. Nous n'avions pas pied, mais il nous guida vers le petit bain où l'eau m'arrivait juste en dessous de la poitrine.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser un instant pour m'admirer sous la faible lumière de l'eau. Moi je dévorais son corps des yeux, n'ayant qu'une envie : le découvrir encore et encore.

-Joyeux anniversaire, encore, mon amour.

Je frissonnai alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi avec une lenteur insoutenable. Ses mains retrouvèrent le contact de mon corps mouillé et les caresses reprirent.

**(Passage de T'Pau)**

Je sentis ses doigts, dans mon dos, jouer avec les lacets de mon soutien-gorge qui semblaient résister car mouillés mais il parvint à déjouer le piège en quelques secondes. Ses yeux ardents sur ma poitrine maintenant, luisaient d'une lueur qui décupla mon envie, s'il était possible. Je frissonnai lorsque ses paumes se calquèrent à mes seins et qu'il approcha son visage de leurs pointes durcies par le désir. Avec une infinie douceur, il gouta à cette partie de moi qui bientôt nourrirait notre enfant. Cet endroit de mon anatomie était hyper sensible depuis quelques temps et il le savait, comme j'avais appris par Angela, que pour certains hommes, c'était un phantasme d'adulte que de s'y abreuver et peut-être retrouver les sensations du nourrisson qui le reliait à sa mère durant l'allaitement. Une explication psychologique que je balayais de mon esprit tant ces attouchements me rendaient folle. Pleine d'impatience, moi, je n'avais accès qu'à ses cheveux, sa nuque que j'embrassais entre deux gémissements, frustrée de devoir batailler avec le tissu de sa chemise qui lui collait comme une seconde peau. Moi aussi je voulais gouter à son épiderme, tracer des lignes de feu sur ses flancs, une zone particulièrement érogène chez mon amant comme son entrecuisse ou l'aine. Il sursautait, s'électrisait et je m'en amusais sans la moindre pitié. Il dû abandonner un instant l'objet de sa gourmandise, le temps que j'arrive à lui retirer ce carcan trop réducteur à mes caresses. Son regard de braise m'enivrait, jamais je n'aurais cru susciter un tel désir dans les yeux d'un homme. Ses prunelles brillaient de mille choses qui m'étaient inconnues jusqu'ici, la passion, la convoitise, mêlées au feu de l'amour que reflétaient ses yeux d'un brun noisette torride.

* * *

><p>Le bout de ses ongles attaqua le haut de ma colonne vertébrale et c'est comme si un brasier enflammait mon corps déjà en fièvre. Sa torture glissait avec une lenteur désespérante jusqu'à mon bassin et je me cabrai d'anticipation. L'experte que Bones était dans les délices du sexe m'ouvrait chaque jour à de nouvelles découvertes qui m'en rendaient plus fou de jour en jour. Elle était comme une drogue pour moi, pour mon corps jamais rassasié d'elle. Je découvrais les folies dont elle était capable parfois malgré son apparente retenue. Comme ce soir, m'entrainer à sa poursuivre jusqu'ici pour finalement me pousser, tout habillé dans l'eau. Mon cœur débordait d'un amour indescriptible pour celle qui était ma compagne maintenant. Malgré l'importunité du moment, je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge tant l'émotion m'étreignait. Ses doigts s'attaquaient maintenant avec frénésie à ma boucle de ceinture qui céda sous l'assaut, et d'un mouvement lent, presque étudié, Bones fit glisser mon Jeans détrempé et je l'aidais, plus impatient encore de sentir le contact de nos peaux brulantes.<p>

* * *

><p>Nous étions désormais à égalité et je pouvais sentir à travers la fine étoffe tendue de son Tonga son membre fièrement dressé. J'y portai ma main et soupirai d'allégresse à l'entendre presque pousser un gémissement animal. Il voulait que je le supplie ce matin et bien que je me sente, à cet instant, comme sa chose entre ses mains, je souhaitais encore prolonger ma petite vengeance…je délaissai son vit bandé durement pour retrouver le carré de ses fesses musclées, mises en valeur par ce sous vêtement que j'avais ajouté à sa collection de caleçons. Seule une fine bande de tissu dissimulait la raie de son fessier sur lequel, j'avoue, mes yeux impudiques s'étaient attardés maintes fois durant les années. Et je ne ressentais malgré tout aucune honte, Booth pensait-il que je n'avais jamais surpris ses regards plongeants sur mes décolletés ? La parité existait aussi dans le domaine de '' se rincer l'œil''.<p>

Une expression que je commençais à assimiler maintenant avec les regards appréciateurs que posaient les femmes sur Booth et qui avaient une certaine tendance à m'agacer. Jalousie, un sentiment que j'ignorais jusqu'ici, j'en étais atteinte désormais.

* * *

><p>Je gardais le galbe de son sein palpitant dans ma main tandis que mes lèvres descendaient sur son ventre gonflé de notre bébé. Ma joue collée à sa paroi, j'embrassais et visitais le creux du plus mignon nombril que jamais je n'ai eu sous les yeux. Chaque centimètre de sa peau était une partie de mon paradis. J'avais soif de tout en elle, je l'explorais chaque fois comme la première.<p>

-Je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aime ? sembla glouglouter la bouche de mon amant à mi-chemin entre eau et air.

-Tu t'adresses au bébé ? Il ne peut pas t'attendre Booth. Murmurais-je, pas encore habituée à ces échanges prénataux.

-Il a déjà sa place dans mon cœur Bones mais à cet instant, c'est à toi que je dis je t'aime.

Sa voix chaude, persuasive, enroulait ces secondes d'une émotion intense et profonde. Sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne, son souffle qui formait ces mots me montaient les larmes aux yeux, ce bouleversement en moi, je le sentais, n'était pas uniquement dû aux changements hormonaux. La logique n'expliquait plus ce que j'éprouvais pour mon partenaire. Je commençais à apprivoiser ce sentiment qui faisait tourner le monde, menait jusqu'à la folie, le désespoir parfois, le sacrifice de soi jusqu'à donner sa vie pour l'autre. Nous avions souvent été les témoins de ce genre de démonstrations et je comprenais seulement maintenant sa signification parce qu'il m'était inenvisageable désormais de vivre sans Lui, sans son sourire, ses mains posées sur moi, ses yeux qui pourraient regarder ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Je ne bougeais plus, je regardais fasciné le visage bouleversé de celle que j'aimais. J'approchais ma main de sa joue où glissait une perle d'eau salée. J'avais l'impression que ses prunelles au bleu de mer tropicale me regardaient pour la première fois comme devant ce qui semble n'être encore qu'un mirage. Je suivais sa main s'élever vers ma joue, la caresser avec une tendresse qui m'émeut terriblement.<p>

-Si nous étions séparés, je pourrais te suivre jusqu'en enfer. Me susurra-t-elle d'une voix de trémolo.

Et je n'eus pas de réponse à ça ! N'était-ce pas mieux qu'un banal je t'aime ? De toute façon ses lèvres qui étaient venues se fondre aux miennes, sa douce langue rose qui jouait maintenant en farandole avec la mienne, me livraient aux affres d'un désir si vif que mon bas ventre se contracta à m'en faire mal, tandis que mon esprit basculait dans les délices abyssales de ne plus faire qu'Un avec mon âme sœur, de souder nos corps, de me fondre en elle et mourir de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Au plaisir de braver les interdits qui, parfois, pouvait pimenter des abats amoureux, j'imaginais sans mal ce qui pouvait tout de même passer dans la tête de mon amant si quelqu'un nous surprenait ainsi. Malgré son attention toute portée sur nous, je le sentais aux abois, l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect et rien ne pourrait certainement dissiper totalement ses craintes. Hors de question qu'on nous gâche ces instants et sans prévenir, je me glissais d'entre ses bras pour grimper les marches qui glissaient dans l'eau.<p>

Bones m'avait échappée comme une anguille malgré ses formes pleines et je restais circonspect sur sa fuite avant de la voir arriver à la porte et d'en fermer l'accès à clef. L'instant d'après elle se retournait fièrement vers moi avec dans les yeux, une lueur d'amusement mêlée de compréhension. Bones pouvait être maladroite mais mon manège ne lui avait pas échappé, je ne l'en aimais que plus encore. Je n'étais pas certain de la connaitre comme elle pouvait le faire avec moi, je m'étais tellement trompé parfois à son sujet. Presque horrifié maintenant, je n'eus pas le temps de crier qu'elle effectuait, pour me rejoindre, un plongeon parfait et la seconde suivante je distinguai son corps sous l'eau approcher. J'étais immobile, dans l'onde jusqu'à mie-poitrine lorsque je me sentis attaquer d'une façon totalement imprévisible par des dents, qui au travers de mon slip, agressaient savamment mon entrejambe. J'hoquetai sous l'assaut de cette exquise torture exercée par ma naïade des profondeurs. Sa tête émergea bientôt, Bones à bout de souffle mais dans les yeux, une lueur pleine de satisfaction.

-En temps normal, je peux, moi aussi, insista-t-elle sur le Moi, rester plus de trois minutes en bas. Me récita-telle ingénue.

D'abord perdu par sa réplique énigmatique, je réalisais enfin à quelle référence elle faisait allusion, aidé par sa mine mutine. Nous pouffâmes ensemble à ce souvenir très lointain, mais pas assez encore pour moi.

-Tu n'oublies jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? m'informai-je.

-Rien lorsque cela te concerne de près ou… de loin.

Tes yeux brillaient de ravissement d'avoir sans doute, fait un trait d'humour un peu litigieux.

-Ce n'était qu'une façade Bones, j'étais certainement jaloux. Il y a un monde entre t'imaginer dans les bras d'un homme et se trouver nez à nez avec un plongeur à demi nu à la sortie de ta chambre.

-Cela n'arrivera plus, je me suis décidée à m'impliquer dans une relation monogame et à long terme avec toi, m'affirma-t-elle sincère.

-Et je vais m'assurer qu'il en reste ainsi. Alors que je fondais sur elle maintenant afin de lui montrer la puissance de celui qu'elle appelait depuis nos débuts, mâle alpha.

* * *

><p>Nos yeux étaient ancrés et la chaleur des siens fit battre mon cœur d'un bonheur que jamais, je ne croyais connaitre. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches pour atteindre les cordons sur les côtés qu'il tira avec une lenteur exagérée, retardant le moment où je me retrouverais complètement nue. Sans bataille, Booth me laissait le débarrasser aussi de son dernier rempart alors que nous reculions vers les marches. Les deux tissus flottaient entre deux eaux tandis que mon esprit se dissolvait dans les sensations que m'offraient les caresses savantes de mon amant. J'avais peine à respirer, je gémissais à l'impatience de le sentir en moi mais il semblait vouloir prendre son temps. En fait avec Booth, les préliminaires me laissaient en extase sa douceur, ses attentions, son écoute au plaisir de l'autre plus qu'à son propre plaisir me faisait découvrir toute la délicatesse de cet homme hors du commun. Le velouté de ses doigts agiles s'insinuèrent dans mon intimité, alors que de l'autre il formait des clapotis sur ma poitrine, sa bouche sur ma nuque glissait sur le lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla du bout des dents. Son souffle grainait ma peau de chair de poule.<p>

-Veux- tu qu'on rentre, tu as froid.

-Alors réchauffe-moi. Lui répondis-je sans reconnaitre ma voix déjà aux portes du paradis.

Je me frottais à lui, ma cuisse enroulant son bassin avec autorité. J'avais envie qu'il m'arrime à son ancre avant d'atteindre les rivages de la jouissance.

* * *

><p>Entendre à mon oreille la plainte lascive de mon amante m'envoutait, m'étourdissait comme l'alcool d'un élixir que les anges auraient distillé uniquement pour ma soif. Bones était belle, son visage troublé de plaisir, ses paupières fermées; ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer de petits gémissements d'un érotisme divin. Plus que belle, elle était magnifique. Ses attouchements sur la partie de mon corps la plus intime étaient un véritable supplice, mon membre gonflé, au bord de l'explosion entre ses paumes, je suffoquai, et pressai sa main pour qu'elle arrête son jeu de démone.<p>

Alors n'y tenant plus, je calquais son corps de déesse à ma taille qu'elle enroula de ses cuisses fermes. Je trouvai l'entrée de son Eden, m'y sentai absorbé comme dans un cocon doux et chaud. Bones devenait mienne, une partie de moi, cette moitié d'un tout pour ne devenir qu'Un. Mon univers c'était sa peau, sa chaleur, ses battements de cœur les miens à l'unisson. Je me mouvais en elle d'abord doucement, lui arrachant des soupirs qui m'enivraient, me galvanisaient. Mon amante ondulait son bassin dans une danse qui décuplait cette sensation de plénitude que nulle autre n'était encore parvenue à me faire ressentir. Parce Bones était cet amour, cette femme que Dieu avait engendrée pour moi. Nos corps se reconnaissaient, s'aimaient, s'offraient et nos plaintes se transformèrent en cris, en un chant mélodique qui se répercutait en écho dans cette cathédrale d'eau aux reflets bleutés sur les murs et qui reçue quelques instants plus tard notre déchainement de jouissance. L'ancre de ses prunelles émues m'en rendit encore plus fou d'elle, allongée et alanguie sur les marches, seulement éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune pleine et souriante, là abandonnée à mon seul regard. J'admirais encore ses courbes sublimes, son ventre rond, recelant notre petite chose, notre enfant, le fruit de notre première nuit de passion.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je la voix encore bouleversée.

-Je t'aime. Me rendit-elle avec ce timbre si particulier qu'elle prenait après l'amour et qui avait accompagné tant de mes rêves que j'avais cru chimériques et qui aujourd'hui étaient enfin réels.

Nous n'avions rien besoin d'ajouter. J'avais l'intense impression que plus le temps passait et plus nous étions proches. Ne serions-nous pas devenus une seule et même personne ? J'avais envie d'être elle… Elle était si belle.

Nous restâmes longtemps à nous fixer en silence.

Les vaguelettes finirent par s'apaiser et leur bruissement disparu à son tour.

Je n'avais pas froid. J'aurais pu rester là toute la nuit. Mais elle portait mon enfant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe malade. Alors à regret, je laissai son regard et me saisis plutôt de sa main pour la conduire vers la chaleur de notre chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas que reviewer ne tue pas. LoL<strong>

**Laissez un mot à T'Pau qui a fait, je trouve, un passage magnifique de romantisme et exquis de poésie.  
><strong>

**Merci encore, T'Pau de m'avoir apporté ton aide au fil des chapitres.  
><strong>

**Bxxx  
><strong>


	44. Chapitre 40 : Destin et Ames Sœurs

**J'ai posté le chapitre 39 juste avant ! Allez lire avant celui-ci.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 40<strong>

**Destin et Ames Sœurs**

**Ou comment Booth et Brennan firent leur premier voyage en amoureux**

**(passage de July-b0nes)**

**BOOTH : You know, what ever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room, eyes meeting, that old black magic gets you in its spell… **

**BRENNAN: There's no such thing as magic. **

**BOOTH: Oh there's magic. **

**[…]**

**BOOTH : Où est le temps où l'on croisait un regard parmi des milliers d'autres. Instant magique, coup de foudre qui faisait s'emballer les cœurs…**

**BRENNAN : Ca n'a rien à voir avec la magie. **

**BOOTH : Oh ! Bien sûr que si ! **

**1x15**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV du Narrateur Omniscient <strong>

Le vent soufflait.

Par rafales il agitait le drapeau jaune qui se découpait face à eux sur le ciel bleu par rafales, il soulevait des nuages de sables qui venaient frapper leurs pieds nus par rafales il agitait et titillait les vagues de **l'océan (mot de July-b0nes**) Atlantique.

Booth et Brennan se trouvaient au bout d'une des nombreuses jetés du Port de Baltimore – ville portuaire la plus proche de Washington D.C. – et attendaient l'arrivée de leur bateau de **croisière (mot de July-b0nes**).

* * *

><p><em>Quinze jours auparavant<em>

**PDV du Narrateur Omniscient **

-Atchoum !

La crise d'éternuements continua pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que Brennan trouve finalement le paquet de mouchoirs sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-File, file ! Joy, s'il te plaît.

Booth eut la bonne idée d'arriver à ce moment là.

-Hello ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit le visage pâle de sa compagne et ses globes oculaires rougis par les larmes.

-Bones ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

Brennan se laissa tomber dans ses bras et lâcha avec désespoir :

-Booth ! Je crois que je suis allergique à Joy. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'éternuer depuis que je suis rentrée du travail.

-Oh…

Il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avisa du regard la petite chienne assise dans un coin de la pièce qui se léchait le poil.

-Oh Booth ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois allergique aux poils de chien… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je n'étais pas allergique avant…

-Ca doit être à cause de la grossesse, constata-t-il avec un ton qui signifiait « c'est évident, voyons ! »

-Je suis tellement désolée ! Tu viens juste de m'offrir un chien alors que tu n'aimes même pas vraiment ça et moi, je suis allergique ! Ou alors ton enfant est allergique…

La crise d'éternuement reprit de plus belle à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase.

-Okay, d'accord. Doucement, essaye de te calmer ! Va dans la chambre. Joy n'est pas allée là bas.

Booth fit en sorte que Joy retourne près de sa gamelle dans la buanderie, après quoi il passa l'aspirateur pour éliminer un maximum de poils. Ensuite, il rejoignit Brennan dans la chambre. Elle était écroulée sur le lit et fixait le plafond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bones. Ce n'est pas grave. On peut vendre Joy.

-Je sais, Booth. Mais je l'aimais déjà tellement.

-Dans quatre mois, tu auras un bébé à aimer. Ce sera mieux, tu verras.

Il dégagea son front de ses cheveux d'une main douce en s'asseyant près d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>Quatorze jours auparavant<em>

**PDV de Brennan **

La maison de Joy Riley était en banlieue de Washington, dans un charmant lotissement, avec un jardin qui me fit grimacer par sa petite taille. C'était loin d'être gagné… Je savais que Booth croisait les doigts pour moi, mais il n'avait pas pu m'accompagner : son patron n'était pas aussi sympathique que Camille. J'avais l'intuition que la médecin légiste culpabilisait que je ne sois toujours pas ne arrêt maternité alors que j'étais enceinte de presque six mois maintenant. Mais les femmes enceintes pouvaient travailler jusqu'au huitième mois, je le soutenais avec force d'arguments.

La porte de la voiture claqua et les couinements de Joy provenant du coffre ne purent plus m'atteindre. Ça allait être difficile, étrange et inapproprié. Mais je sentais au fond de moi (à croire que Booth m'avait finalement contaminée avec son instinct après tout ce temps) que c'était la seule solution acceptable.

Je toquai à la porte, emplie d'appréhension

-Bonjour Monsieur Riley. Je suis le Docteur Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson. C'est moi qui ait participé à l'enquête sur le kidnapping de votre fille et qui ait moi-même été enlevée.

-Oui, oui, bien entendu. Je vous reconnais, évidemment. Entrez, je vous en prie.

-J'aurais aimé parler avec Joy. Ce n'est pas à propos de l'affaire, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est que j'ai un service à lui demander. Je vous en ferai part juste après, mais un entretien préliminaire avec votre fille m'est nécessaire.

-Euh… très bien. Joy ? appela-t-il.

-Oui, papa !

La petite descendit l'escalier comme un éclair et sourit en me voyant.

-Oh ! Bonjour, madame la Docteur.

Je la saluai aussi en lui serrant la main et le père nous laissa toutes les deux seules dans le salon. J'entrai directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Joy, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais nous avons vécu des choses semblables dernièrement et je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Mon… amoureux et des amis m'ont offert une petite chienne pour mon anniversaire hier. Mais malheureusement, je me suis aperçue que le bébé qui est en moi est allergique aux poils de chiens. Je n'arrête pas d'éternuer et de tousser dès que je vois J… la chienne. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te l'offrir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle aille chez quelqu'un d'inconnu, tu comprends ?

La petite fille, qui m'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention, hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'elle comprenait ses profonds yeux bleus pétillaient d'intelligence.

-Moi, j'adore les chiens, dit-elle. Et encore plus si c'est une fille comme moi.

J'aimais la vision qu'ont les enfants du monde.

-Je vais en parler à tes parents, d'abord. Parce que c'est à eux que revient la décision, tu le sais, hein, Joy ? S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, je ne pourrais pas te donner ma chienne.

La petite fille hocha la tête, son regard s'assombrissant brièvement.

Finalement, après maintes tergiversions, les parents tombèrent d'accord sur le fait d'adopter ma chienne. Ils avaient un jardin après tout. Et je leur expliquai qu'il s'agissait d'une race docile et familiale. Et puis, ils comprirent d'eux même que cela permettrait à leur fille de penser à autre chose qu'aux dernières horreurs traversées.

-Vous l'avez appelée comment, alors, madame ?

Joy et moi allions vers la voiture pour qu'elle récupère la chienne et toutes ses affaires que j'avais prise avec moi.

-Oh ! Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. C'est ta chienne maintenant.

-Non ! Je veux savoir comment vous l'avez nommée, vous. C'est son nom maintenant.

Les enfants intelligents étaient têtus et avaient une foule de principes pas toujours logiques.

-Eh bien… Je l'ai appelée Joy.

-Par rapport à moi ?

-En partie, oui. Mais aussi parce que mes parents m'avaient donné pour prénom Joy. Par la suite mon prénom a été changé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je devais fuir des méchantes personnes.

-Oh… (elle réfléchit un instant et clama comme si cela allait de l'évidence) : et bien vous voyez qu'il ne faut pas changer le nom de Joy, madame, sinon, ça fera comme avec vous. Et ce n'est pas bien de changer de prénom, hein ?

-C'est vrai, Joy. Mais ce sera bizarre pour tes parents d'avoir un animal qui s'appelle comme leur fille, tu comprends ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma chienne. Je l'appelle comme je veux. Et son prénom est Joy. Hein Joy ?

La chienne tourna effectivement la tête vers elle au moment précis où elle entendit Joy prononcer « Joy ».

-Et en plus : Joy ça veut dire joie. Il faut que la vie soit pleine de joies maintenant.

J'hochai la tête, ne sachant pas bien quoi répondre à cette réplique surprenante. Je restais donc à regarder la petite fille carresser sa nouvelle amie et se réjouir de la pureté de son poil blanc.

-Elle est trop mignonne, madame la docteur ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle s'agrippa à mes jambes pour me faire un câlin aussi. Mais la petite chienne s'approcha de nous et commença à mordiller les lacets des chaussures de Joy, qui éclata de rire :

-Eh ! Oh ! **Bananou** **(mot de July-b0nes**) ! T'as pas le droit d'abimer mes baskets !

Puis ses parents arrivèrent et déchargèrent les affaires de la chienne. Et je m'en allai, le cœur à la fois lourd et léger.

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant<em>

**PDV du Narrateur Omniscient **

Leur bateau s'appelait le Destiny Croisière et il voguait maintenant vers le sud, direction les Caraïbes. Brennan et Booth s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche d'un voyage à faire, après l'anniversaire de Brennan et ils avaient trouvés sans mal cette croisière dans les îles Caraïbes avec une escale prévue par jour.

-Booth ! Regarde !

Il se pencha comme elle par-dessus le bastingage et il aperçut entre deux vagues l'aileron gris d'un **dauphin** **(mot de July-b0nes**).

-Regarde, regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle encore alors qu'il sautait au dessus des vagues de **diamant** **(mot de July-b0nes**).

-Je vois, je vois, Bones, rit-il. Ce sont des dauphins.

-Bien sûr que ce sont des dauphins ! C'est magnifique.

Elle s'avança encore un peu plus vers la proue, mais ils furent très vite bloqués par des barrières. Les dauphins étaient toujours là, à jouer avec l'écume créée par l'avancé du navire.

Booth détaillait son aimée, penchée au dessus de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte d'expectation, un immense sourire barrant son visage, ses cheveux voltigeant et claquant dans l'air et brillant sous le soleil resplendissant.

-C'est magique, la contredit-elle.

Elle fit une moue comme il les aimait mais ne répliqua pas plus. Il avait sans doute raison : ce voyage en amoureux allait être merveilleux et « magique » était un mot empli de merveilles.

…

Le voyage se déroula entre baignades, repas au restaurant et nuits sauvages d'amour. Ils se retrouvèrent complètement. Et en même temps, ils découvrirent une nouvelle facette de chacun d'eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps en dehors de l'espace du travail. Ils oublièrent pendant sept jours, toutes les affaires de meurtre et la cruauté du monde ils ne parlèrent pas une fois de crimes ou de sciences alors forcément, ils parlèrent du reste encore plus et ils n'en devinrent qu'encore plus complices, si c'était possible.

Arriva la dernière soirée avant le retour sur terre. Ils étaient sur l'île la plus paradisiaque depuis le début de leur voyage : ils flânaient sur la plage pour retourner au port, alors que le soleil se couchait.

-Ces gambas étaient délicieuses.

-A mourir ! renchérit Booth.

-N'exagérons rien. Je ne veux pas mourir. Surtout pas maintenant !

Elle se blottit contre lui et il entoura ses épaules de son bras.

-Maintenant que quoi ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant en direction de l'océan. Il la rattrapa sans mal et finit de la mettre à l'eau alors qu'elle se débattait en riant.

-Arrête ! Elle n'est même pas froide !

-Si ! Si ! contredisait-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Elle parvint à glisser d'entre ses bras et à sortir de l'eau. Elle courut le long de la plage vers le port et il ne la rattrapa qu'au niveau d'un vendeur de glaces.

-Eh ! Oh ! Tu pourrais m'attendre !

Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le petit magasin, seul au milieu de la plage. Pour Brennan c'était comme si les rires des enfants alentours, le sifflement du vent ou le martellement du vent, tout cela avait disparu. Le temps avait stoppé sa course folle.

Booth suivit le regard de sa coéquipière et comprit ce qui l'avait figé. Devant eux, accrochés par des ficelles sur un support à côté du glacier, voletaient des cerfs-volants. Leurs lourdes ombres faisaient planer un sinistre doute et ramenèrent de mauvais souvenirs à leur mémoire.

-Bones, murmura-t-il, c'est du passé. Ce ne sont que des cerfs-volants.

-Après tout, ils vont tout de même être le symbole de ces derniers mois tourmentés par notre séparation et ces psychopathes.

-Bones…

Il eut une idée et ajouta :

-Nous allons définitivement tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

Il apostropha le vendeur et demanda :

-Combien pour tous vos cerfs volants ?

-Euh… 30 dollars, monsieur.

Booth les acheta donc tous et cette dizaine de cerfs volants entre les mains et parcourut la plage en les offrant aux enfants qu'il rencontrait, Brennan sur ses talons.

-Tu vois, on rend aux enfants ce qui appartient aux enfants.

Dès qu'il eut donné le dernier cerf volant et qu'il eut dit ça, il happa la main de sa petite amie et il l'entraîna vers le port. Ils étaient en retard. Le navire partait dans dix minutes. Ils grimpèrent de justesse sur le pont avant que les matelots n'enlèvent la passerelle.

-On se croirait dans Titanic, rit-il.

-Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas vu ce film.

Il secoua la tête avec amusement devant son air pincé – comment pouvait-il oublier tant de choses à son propos. Puis ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la plage et avisèrent les papillons multicolores qui se détachaient sur le ciel doré par le coucher du soleil : les cerfs volants pétillaient face à eux, plongeant vers la terre, puis remontant en flèche, agités par les enfants.

Brennan sentit le doigt de Booth essuyer la larme qui avait mouillé sa joue avant même de s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait.

-C'est fini. Maintenant, nous allons être heureux, mon amour, je te le promets.

-Booth… comment peux-tu en être sur ?

Elle laissa les mots qui la hantaient quitter sa bouche :

-Avec tout ce que nous avons subi en sept ans, je me dis que c'est peut être simplement parce que nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble. Peut être que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur à cause des fautes de mes parents et que toi non plus à cause des personnes que tu as tuées durant la guerre.

-Bones !

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de… de… douter… je passe mon temps avec toi et tu ne fais que parler de religion, de **destin (mot de July-b0nes)**, de choses déjà préétablies.

-Bones…

Il pris ses mains entre les siennes pour l'apaiser.

- Ce genre de choses n'est pas préétabli. Je suis au contraire convaincu que nous avons été faits pour être ensemble. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si notre amitié était aussi forte c'était parce que nous nous complétions parfaitement. Sweets lui-même l'a dit. Si nos conceptions du monde sont aussi différentes c'est pour que nous puissions anticiper chaque problème que la vie nous opposera. Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme nos corps s'emboîtent comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle lorsque nous faisons l'amour ? Tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte de ces longs moments que nous passons à nous contempler en silence ? Juste un contact des yeux et nous sommes propulsés plus loin, plus haut, nous sommes heureux. Tu ne te dis pas que tu m'aimes plus que ce que tu n'aurais jamais cru possible, plus que tout ce que tu as imaginé pendant toutes ces années au sujet de ce que pouvait être l'amour ? Tu ne crois pas que notre première rencontre était tellement emplie de passion que cette dernière va s'éterniser quelques soient les obstacles que nous aurons à franchir ? Tu ne penses pas que ces disputes et ces horreurs vécues ont consolidé notre équipe qui est maintenant indivisible ? Tu ne te dis pas que nous sommes là justement parce que nous nous aimons vraiment, d'un amour pur et infini, malgré toute cette peur que tu ressens en toi?

Il se tut, attendant une quelconque réponse qui serait de toute façon acceptée avec tout son cœur. Elle était encore plus bouleversée pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui fasse ce genre de splendides discours.

-Booth… je suis d'accord, tu as raison, mais tu crois au Destin pour nous deux en quel sens alors ? Tu crois que nous sommes des… âmes sœurs, c'est cela ?

-Je n'osai pas utiliser ce mot devant toi, mais oui, en quelques sortes. Je suis mieux assorti à toi que tout autre et je t'aime plus que toutes les autres femmes que j'ai aimées. C'est toi, Bones. Depuis le premier jour.

Le soleil faisait paraître ses yeux plus transparents encore quand elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Les baisers étaient le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour lui rendre la pareille niveau déclaration d'amour alors elle l'embrassa de toute ses forces. Elle embrassa son âme sœur avec toute son âme.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Sweets <strong>

-Bonjour Sweets !

Evidemment, j'aurais reconnu cette voix pimpante et chaleureuse entre mille. Et ce doux parfum s'y ajoutant et qui me faisait dire qu'elle était là, avec lui. Ce n'était plus une surprise.

Ils n'avaient pas frappé. Les mauvaises habitudes reprenaient et bien loin de m'énerver cela me rassurait.

_Baby Duck needs some habits. _

-Vous savez que la porte n'est pas faire pour faire joli? râlai-je tout de même.

-Rassurant, parce qu'elle est moche, rétorqua Booth du tac au tac.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-C'était super ! Les îles, le soleil, la mer. Bones en maillot de bain.

J'entendis la tape que lui donna Brennan – certainement sur l'épaule – car je leur faisais toujours dos. Il fallait bien que je termine de remplir cette ordonnance avant de les prendre, sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas !

-Ce que veut dire Booth, c'est que c'était bien d'être loin des meurtres pendant quelques temps et de faire ce qu'il nous plaisait.

-Bon, alors, Sweets ! On commence maintenant ou quoi ? Parce que vous savez bien, que plus tard on commence, moins de temps on aura. Vous ne croyez pas que cette séance va être différente de d'habitude : elle va être interrompue avant la fin à cause de mon téléphone.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'éteindre, fis-je remarquer en faisant pivoter mon siège vers eux.

-Non.

-Alors : des problèmes à soulever à propos de votre vie personnelle ? Bonne communication ? Pas de dilemmes à propos du bébé ? De vos parents respectifs ? A propos d'un hypothétique emménagement.

-Nous n'avons pas encore parler d'emménager ensemble, le coupa Brennan mettant les pieds dans le plat, pendant que Booth soupirait.

-Justement, cela m'inquiète.

-Sweets ! Tout va bien entre Bones et moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas… D'ailleurs ce voyage nous a remis totalement sur pied. Nous pouvons faire face à tout.

Brennan hocha la tête vivement, pour appuyer son coéquipier. Cela me convainquit tout à fait et j'en étais ravi.

_Baby Duck needs his family. _

-Sinon vous avec Daisy ça va?

Avant que je n'aie le temps de le rabrouer, Brennan m'ouvrit une porte de secours en me complimentant :

-J'ai lu votre livre pendant la croisière et je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Je dirais qu'il est plus juste que le premier, mais c'est peut être parce que ma vision sur ma relation avec Booth a changé.

-Le Docteur Wyatt m'avait fait des remarques à propos de vous deux que j'ai prises en considération en réécrivant mon livre. Et aussi, depuis le récit de votre première enquête et ce qu'il s'est passé depuis, j'ai tout revu. Vous l'avez lu Booth ?

-Hum, hum. C'est presque un roman à l'eau de rose. Et je n'aime pas la psychologie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette pointe d'humour. Je trouvais mignon qu'il reprenne les répliques favorites du Docteur.

-Bon alors, je peux le publier ?

Baby Duck needs assurance.

-Evidemment, Sweets. Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher.

-Non ! Ma question était : est-ce qu'il est assez bien pour être lu par d'autres personnes que vous deux.

-Oui, Sweets, m'assura Brennan.

J'eus un sourire de satisfaction. Le téléphone de Booth sonna et ils s'enfuirent pour un nouveau lieu de crime.

Je me retournais vers mon bureau et mon sourire réapparut en lisant le titre de mon nouveau livre qui serait bientôt en librairie.

« Bones – Le Cœur du Problème »

J'eus un doute… Etait-ce bien Brennan le cœur du problème ? Ou son travail ? Ou les deux ? Ou le surnom que lui a administré Booth et sa façon de toujours la pousser plus loin ?

Le lecteur se fera sa propre vision des choses.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Review ! N'oubliez pas d'aller lire l'épilogue ! <strong>


	45. Epilogue : Vivre Ensemble

**J'ai posté les chapitres 39 et 40 aujourd'hui aussi. N'oubliez pas d'aller les lire =)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**Vivre Ensemble**

**Ou comment la fiction rejoint la série**

* * *

><p><strong>BRENNAN: The idea of soul mates actually originated with Plato. <strong>

**BOOTH: Yeah. You mean, uh, the clay that kids play with. **

**BRENNAN: No, the anc- _(Booth smiles)_ Ohh. _(she chuckles)_**

**BOOTH: What? **

**BRENNAN: You're joking. **

**BOOTH: _(sarcastically)_ Me joke? No. **

**BRENNAN: No the ancient Greek philosopher. His theory was that, humans originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and two faces. Zeus was threatened by ... their power and split them all in half. Condemning us all to spend our lives trying to complete ourselves.**

**BOOTH: I don't believe that's true. **

**BRENNAN: **_**(chuckles)**_** I agree. It's ridiculous.**

**[…]**

**BRENNAN : Cette idée d'âmes sœurs a en fait été introduite par Platon. **

**BOOTH : Platon ? Vous voulez dire la marque de pâte à modeler ?**

**BRENNAN : Non ! Le… (Booth sourit) Oh oh oh ! (elle rigole)**

**BOOTH : Quoi ? **

**BRENNAN : Vous plaisantez !**

**BOOTH (sarcastique) : quoi moi ? Non !**

**BRENNAN : Le philosophe de la Grèce Antique. Sa théorie, c'était que les humains, à l'origine, étaient constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages. Zeus s'est senti menacé par leur puissance et il les a coupé en deux, nous condamnant tous à passer nos vies entières à… à essayer de retrouver nos moitiés.**

**BOOTH : Je n'y crois pas une seconde !**

**BRENNAN : (rigolant) Moi non plus, c'est ridicule. **

**5x15**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Brennan <strong>

Notre vie professionnelle reprit son cours normal : les meurtres s'enchaînaient, se ressemblant, nous allions sur le terrain. Moi je lui fournissais les informations sur le crime et lui, il cherchait le mobile et les suspects. Rien de bien nouveau donc.

Sauf que des fois, Booth me volait un baiser avant de monter dans la voiture sauf que des fois, je lui tapai les fesses quand il disait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas sauf que des fois j'avais des nausées en étudiant un cadavre maintenant. C'était une nouvelle vie excitante en fête. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'une page s'était tournée. Et maintenant, j'allai vers un futur resplendissant de bonheur.

Le réveil sonna. J'étais déjà réveillée, je pensais à ma nouvelle vie depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Booth ! Debout ! C'est l'heure.

Je lui sautai dessus à califourchon pour qu'il ne retombe pas dans le sommeil une fois qu'il avait éteint le réveil.

-On est chez moi, c'est moi qui décide quand je me lève.

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses et fonçai dans la salle de bain. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, coiffai rapidement mes cheveux pour les attacher en queue de cheval, de façon à ce qu'ils ne me tombent pas dans la figure, puis je ressortis de la salle d'eau, enfilai un tee-shirt confortable de couleur prune et un pantalon de survêtement. C'était le seul genre de vêtement dans lequel je me sentais à l'aise en ce moment.

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'allumai mon ordinateur portable, puis j'entrepris de préparer le café. A ma grande surprise je vis Booth arriver quelques minutes plus tard, lavé et déjà habillé avec chemise, cravate, arme et chaussettes.

-Booth ! Je n'aime pas quand tu portes ton arme à l'intérieur c'est légèrement inquiétant.

-Bones. Justement, moi je trouve ça plus rassurant.

Je soupirai. Il était en caleçon, alors ça compensait.

Il ouvrit le frigo pour attraper les œufs et j'en profitai pour prendre le pain de mie après lui.

-Hop ! Voilà !

En se retournant il faillit faire verser ma tasse de café brulant.

-Oh ! Désolé. Tu veux de l'aide ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non, rétorquai-je. Je peux faire des toasts. C'est juste que ta cuisine est vraiment petite.

-Mais ma cuisine a toujours eu cette taille, fit-il remarquer.

Je sus que je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que je venais de dire. Terrain glissant.

-Tu insinues par là que j'ai grossi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

J'avais déjà du mal à intégrer mon nouveau énorme ventre, alors si lui aussi s'y mettait, j'allais…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, j'ajoutai pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Je le sais.

Cela le remit en route.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas que tu as grossi ! Tu t'es épanouie, tu t'es étoffée, comme si tu avais gagné en…

Je me doutais qu'il allait tenter de se rattraper. Ça me faisait rire intérieurement parce que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me dire quelque chose de méchant. Mais il continua à s'enfoncer alors en entendant cela, je lui opposai une moue dubitative.

-Tu es magnifique, d'ailleurs ! termina-t-il en un souffle.

-Ce que tu vois es la manifestation de ta propre virilité ce qui doit te remplir d'un sentiment de fierté et de pouvoir. Il est naturel que tu confuses cela avec de l'attirance.

Avec son sourire en coin, je sus qu'il n'écoutait même pas un mot de ce que je disais. J'en étais ravie. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça exactement. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais à proprement parler « magnifique ». J'étais agacée qu'il exagère mon physique.

-Tu es magnifique.

Son ton était sincère. Et il fondit sur moi pour happer mes lèvres sans que je m'y attende. Je rendis brièvement le baiser, mais j'étais gênée. Je sortais du lit, moi, je ne m'étais pas douchée. Et puis il venait de me dire que j'étais grosse mais jolie, alors j'étais un peu refroidie. Je me demandais déjà comment j'allais perdre tout ce poids accumulé une fois ma grossesse terminée. Ça allait être un cauchemar.

Je fis le tour de la table en attrapant mon café. J'allais sur internet pour lire mes derniers mails tandis que Booth faisait remarquer :

-Ton magazine est dans mon porridge.

Aussi… il n'avait qu'à pas tant dévorer dès le matin ! Porridge et œufs.

-Tu sais, nous n'avons pas besoin de subir ça, ma cuisine est plus grande.

Brennan ! Tu devrais te taire parfois ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de revenir ainsi sur le sujet fâcheux que j'avais tenté d'éviter ? Dans un sens, j'en avais assez de me balader entre nos appartements constamment. Surtout que j'avais besoin de plus en plus d'affaires, de vêtements au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient à cause de ma grossesse.

-On était d'accord pour partager notre temps entre…

-Oui, on l'est, coupai-je abruptement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Je voulais emménager avec lui, mais je voulais que ce soit dans mon appartement qui était plus spacieux. De plus, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de mariage et plus je m'engageai loin avec lui, plus cette question délicate se rapprochait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aucun de nous n'aime vraiment ça, constata-t-il.

-Je vais bien, mentis-je effrontément.

J'avais toujours peur de l'embêter.

Il laissa tomber sa cuillère dans le bol plein d'œufs et dit avec agacement :

-Voyons, Bones, tu sais quoi : ça fait cinq mois et on passe presque tout notre temps ensemble. Ce dont nous avons besoin c'est un seul lit et un appartement, le notre.

Je ne pus dissimuler mon sourire. J'étais moi-même étonnée que cela me fasse plaisir, mais j'adorais l'idée d'emménager avec lui. Et plus encore : j'étais aux anges qu'il veuille emménager avec moi.

-Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'emménagerais plus avec quelqu'un à moins d'être marié.

Un grand sourire barra son visage :

-Tu me demandes de t'épouser ?

Oh, c'était bas. Je le détestais de se servir de… Roh !

-Quoi ? Moi ? Non, non ! me récriai-je immédiatement. C'est toi qui crois au mariage. Je ne veux pas relancer le sujet.

Le toast sauta du grille pain, signalant qu'il était assez cuit. Booth s'en saisit.

-Tu viens de le faire !

Un doute m'étreignit.

-Tu es entrain de dire que tu ne me demanderas jamais en mariage ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis qu'un « doute m'étreignit » ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me le demande ! Je lui ferais bien trop de mal ! Je lui dirais non et il me quitterait comme il avait quitté Hannah. Je n'eux pas plus le temps de cogiter avant qu'il ne réponde :

-Non, confirma-t-il. _Toi_, tu vas me demander _à moi _de t'épouser _toi_.

J'éclatai de rire.

-C'est ridicule.

-Bien sur que non ! C'est ce qui se passera. Je ne sais pas quand, mais ce jour là, nous aurons tous les trois une jolie maison avec…

Le téléphone sonna, et Booth, toujours mon toast, à moi, à la main décrocha.

-D'accord. Nous sommes sur le chemin ! Nous avons un meurtre, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Je ne vis que le toast qui fonçait vers sa bouche avant qu'il ne morde dedans.

-Booth, c'est mon toast !

Finalement, le mariage ne semblait pas être un problème pour lui. J'avais toujours dit que ce n'était pas important, peut être qu'il finirait par le comprendre. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là que lui pensait au contraire que je finirais par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen parfait pour se prouver notre amour et que notre relation s'épanouisse mieux encore.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ensemble nous résisterons à tout.

Pour l'instant, je ferai ce simple serment.

* * *

><p><strong>Quand vous aimez quelqu'un, vous ouvrez votre cœur à la souffrance, peut être votre cœur se brisera t-il, peut être briserez vous le sien, les gens vous regarderont peut être d'une autre façon...Vous voyez deux personnes, et vous pensez qu'elles seront toujours ensemble mais rien n'est sûr... La pensée de perdre le contrôle du bonheur personnel est insupportable. C'est le fardeau. Comme des ailes il a un poids, nous sentons ce poids sur nos épaules, mais c'est ce fardeau, qui nous soulève. Les fardeaux qui nous permettent de voler…<strong>

**4x26**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.<strong>

**Je vous aime. **

**Last Review ? THANK U … XOXO **


	46. Remerciements

**ATTENTION : 3 chapitres postés aujourd'hui. Allez les lire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous mes revieweurs. <strong>

**Heureusement que vous avez été là.**

* * *

><p><strong>A ceux qui m'ont inondé - à mon plus grand plaisir - de reviews : Je vous aime ! Merci d'avoir été là tout au long de l'aventure et depuis le premier chapitre posté pour la plupart : BONES-NCIS, CROCdu74, fandebones, Low-BB, nath, T'Pau, July-b0nes, <strong>

**Bones-resume, Bones81, ****Avrildemai,TempBrennan**

**A tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis de façon plus ou moins assidue : merci énormément ! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi =) j'espère que vous avez tout de même suivi jusqu'ici ! **

**Amy, Anon(anonyme), Angelrose, Arroganz, ****Athina,**** Bones, ****Bonesandhouse, Bones-Booth156-Bones,**** Cléo, Dju14, Flo , Huddy , ****jaime bones,****jujuco1996,**** Ju'liette92, ****Kyokisha,**** Lil01, Lou, Louloute, ****L.S. McBeat, Mia048, ****Minimoon, ****Skelette,**** Sweetie, ****Sweetydu972,****Woodie44, xLili, 19-April-x**

**Désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Signalez-le moi =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bxxx et peut être à bientôt ! <strong>


End file.
